Flawed Perfection
by Jimmyreturns
Summary: TRADUCCION COMPLETA Secuela de RECNAC TRANSFAERSO, de Celebony. Finalmente, Harry tiene un verano perfecto junto con sus amigos y su padrino. Pero ser Harry Potter significa que nada puede mantenerse en paz por mucho tiempo.
1. Comienzos

.net/s/1768603/1/Flawed_Perfection

Nota de la autora: Er… bienvenidos todos a la secuela!

…

OBRA ORIGINAL POR CELEBONY

Comienzos

Ya era pasada la medianoche y la Madriguera se encontraba oscura y silenciosa. El desorden usual se veía en la casa. Aún así, las tablas, abrigos y zapatos que estaban desperdigados eran como una fotografía instantánea del caos que rondaba en la Madriguera durante el día. Por ahora, el único movimiento en la casa era la respiración acompasada de los durmientes miembros de la familia.

En el cuarto de Ron, sin embargo, no reinaba la misma paz que en el resto de la casa. La cara del pelirrojo estaba cubierta de frío sudor y sus cejas estaban contraídas mientras gemía y se movía en sueños.

"No," murmuró en las profundidades de una pesadilla. "No, Harry, corre. Déjalo ir… no, no, detente!"

"NO!" Ron comenzó a gritar en sueños. Lágrimas surgieron de los ojos and cayeron por sus mejillas. "NO! Harry, despierta! No puedes estar muerto! NO!"

Uno por uno, los otros miembros de la familia Weasley se levantaron de sus camas. Todos corrieron hacia la habitación de Ron, llegando los gemelos primero.

"Ron! Ron!" lo llamó Fred, agitando los hombros de su hermano menor. "Despierta! Es sólo un sueño!"

"Noooo!" Gritó ron, gritando salvajemente.

Ginny salió rápidamente y regresó con un vaso de agua del baño. Se acercó a Ron y se lo tiró en la cara.

Los ojos de Ron se abrieron al instante al tiempo que se sentaba abruptamente en la cama, casi chocando la cabeza con Fred, quien estaba inclinado junto a él, preocupado.

Finalmente, llegaron el señor y la señora Weasley, levemente sin aliento por subir corriendo cuatro pisos de escaleras.

"Él está muerto! Ustedes-saben-quién lo mató!" sollozó el más pequeño de los Weasley.

El señor y la señora Weasley intercambiaron una mirada.

"Ron, fue un sueño, sólo un sueño," dijo Fred, tomando firmemente los hombros de Ron para calmar al chico.

Ron negó con la cabeza frenéticamente. "Harry está muerto! Él no despertaba y estaba frío y no respiraba!" insistió entre sollozos. Fred abrazó a su hermano pequeño.

"Harry está vivo de nuevo, recuerdas? Él volvió; tú hablaste con él. Volvieron juntos en el tren a casa," le recordó gentilmente George, pero Ron simplemente negó con la cabeza al tiempo que lloraba sobre el hombro de Fred.

El señor y la señora Weasley asintieron y la señora Weasley bajó rápidamente las escaleras. Corrió hasta la chimenea y encendió el fuego con la varita. Después de hundir la mano en la maceta de la repisa, ella lanzó un poco de polvos Flu en las llamas. Tan pronto como el fuego se tornó en verde, ella se metió en la chimenea y gritó, "_the Lighthouse._"

Ella entró en el oscuro living de la casa de Sirius Black y llamó a viva voz.

"Sirius! Harry!"

Momentos después, Sirius surgió de una puerta en el hall. Estaba aún en ropa de dormir y parecía preocupado.

"Molly? Qué sucede?" preguntó con tono preocupado.

"Señora Weasley?" se escuchó una voz cansada desde el final de las escaleras. Harry se fregó los ojos cansados y se puso los anteojos. "Quesucede?" murmuró adormilado.

"Hola, querido. Ron ha tenido una pesadilla y está realmente agitado. Fue acerca de… aquel día… así que te molestaría pasar la noche en casa? Creo que debes ser el único que puede calmarlo," explicó rápidamente.

Harry asintió, un poco más despierto, y bajó las escaleras. "Por supuesto, si no te molesta, Canuto."

"Adelante. Ve. Espero que Ron se sienta mejor, Molly. Los polvos flu están en la repisa."

La señora Weasley le agradeció y se volvió hacia el fuego, con Harry siguiéndola de cerca luego de decirle adiós a su padrino.

Tan pronto como llegaron, la señora Weasley le tomó la mano y subieron las escaleras con velocidad.

Casi llegando al final, Harry pudo oír un sonoro sollozo que provenía de arriba. Se preocupó aún más, nunca habiendo escuchado alguna vez a su mejor amigo llorar de esa manera.

La señora Weasley lo hizo entrar al cuarto de Ron, donde él estaba aún llorando sobre el hombro de Fred, mientras que Ginny le acariciaba la espalda para confortarlo.

"Mira, Ron, Harry está aquí," George le informó con gentileza. Ron tomó una bocanada de aire y lo observó. Sus hermanos se hicieron a un lado mientras que Harry se acercaba.

"Harry?" dijo Ron entre hipidos.

"Si Ron, soy yo," le dijo con firmeza, tomando el lugar de Fred en la cama de Ron. Ron respiró profundamente y abrazó a su amigo, ahora llorando en el hombro de Harry. Harry abrazó también a su amigo, tratando de calmarlo.

"Te moriste. Lo vi todo nuevamente. Estabas muerto. Tuve que verlo de nuevo matándote," explicó Ron entre lágrimas, temblando sin control.

"Está bien, estoy vivo ahora."

Harry oyó al resto de los Weasley que con cuidado salían para intentar volver a dormir, sabiendo que ellos ya no tenían nada más que hacer allí.

"Pero el cáncer. Oh dios, cuando te caíste en el hall…" comenzó, con la voz temblando de miedo y dolor.

"El cáncer también se ha ido, recuerdas? No va a regresar."

Ron se detuvo y asintió cerca del cuello de Harry. Se restregó los ojos, dejando unas pocas lágrimas caer al tiempo que comenzaba a calmarse. En un momento lo logró, mirando hacia abajo mientras que se limpiaba las lágrimas con la manga del pijama.

"Quieres que vaya a hacer un poco de té?" Preguntó Harry con suavidad.

Ron asintió, con la mirada aún perdida en su regazo.

Ambos se hicieron paso con cuidado hasta la cocina. Harry dejó a un aún perturbado Ron en la mesa, haciéndolo sentarse mientras que Harry comenzó a preparar te, algo que hacía a menudo con los Dursleys.

Pronto llevó dos tazas humeantes. Sentándose en frente de Ron, luego acercando su silla a la de él.

"Debes pensar que soy un idiota," murmuró Ron, avergonzado, y miró a su taza.

"Por supuesto que no. No seas estúpido. Si hay alguien que puede entender acerca de pesadillas, ese soy yo," dijo Harry con una sonrisa.

Ron rodó sus ojos húmedos. "Hay una diferencia entre visiones y sólo estúpidos sueños."

"Si, pero también tuve pesadillas. Malos recuerdos, preocupaciones." Viendo que Ron seguía triste, Harry continuó en un tono más alegre. "Claro que también están los otros tipos de sueños, como cuando soñé que estaba en un partido de Quidditch contra una oveja."

Esto hizo que Ron esbozara una pequeña sonrisa, y luego miró a Harry a los ojos. "De verdad?" preguntó suavemente.

"Claro. Había un granjero en el suelo corriendo y gritando consejos a la oveja, y yo pensaba que era realmente injusto," dijo Harry con una sonrisa.

"No sería un poco difícil para ella atrapar la Snitch sin manos?" preguntó Ron, escéptico.

"Bueno, la lógica no tuvo un gran papel en ese sueño," aclaró Harry.

Ambos tomaron su te. Harry observó al reloj de la familia Weasley y sonrió. Ellos habían agregado una manecilla para él una vez que descubrieron que se encontraba con vida.

"Gracias. Por venir y todo," dijo Ron.

"No hay problema."

Los dos finalmente comenzaron a sentir lo tarde que era y subieron hasta la última habitación. Practicamente cayeron sobre sus respectivas camas. El pequeño cuarto de Ron ahora tenía dos camas apretujadas, permanentemente desde que los Weasleys declararon que esperaban que Harry los visitara _a menudo_.

"Buenas noches, Har," murmuró Ron.

"Buenas noches, Ron,"

Minutos después, la Madriguera estaba de nuevo en su estado silencioso.

…

A la mañana siguiente, después de haber desayunado en la Madriguera debido a la insistencia de la señora Weasley, Harry, aún vestido con su pijama de la noche anterior, se abrió paso en el cálido living de la casa de Sirius.

La casa se encontraba en el medio de un gran terreno, el cual tenía colinas con pasto de un lado y algunos árboles del otro. Sirius había construido un gran nido para Buckbeak, quien parecía disfrutarlo mucho. El hipogrifo volaba a menudo, pero nunca lejos de la vista de la casa, y siempre regresaba a su nido. Era bastante lejos de cualquier otra casa, y la ruta se conectaba con la carretera principal a varias millas de distancia, con varios bifurcaciones en el camino para confundir a cualquiera que se aventurase. Estaba provista con encantamientos repelentes de Muggles y con muchos más hechizos protectores y barreras para mantenerlos a salvo. Por lo que el ex-convicto le dijo a Harry, la casa llamada _the Lighthouse_ era mucho más chica que la mansión Black, la casa que su familia había tenido por generaciones.

Harry no conocía toda la historia, pero aparentemente, Sirius nunca se había llevado bien con su familia. El joven Gryffindor se había sorprendido al enterarse de que la familia de su padrino había apoyado a las artes oscuras. Sirius le había dicho que había escapado cuando era joven y que había ido a vivir con James Potter hasta que fue capaz de tener su propia casa, esa misma en donde vivían. Él la nombró _the Lighthouse_ en rebelión contra su familia como una muestra de su apoyo al _light side__1_ y su separación con la familia Black.

Al principio, Sirius le dijo, la casa parecía muy pequeña para su gusto, ya que él había vivido toda su vida en una gran mansión. Pero se había acostumbrado rápidamente al ambiente acogedor y ahora se sentía allí más en casa que lo que jamás se podría haber sentido en la fría e intimidante Casa Black.

Cuando sus padres murieron, la mansión la había heredado Sirius, sólo por el hecho de que era el único para hacerlo, pero Sirius nunca había querido mudarse allí.

Él le había dado a Harry la posibilidad de elegir dónde vivir, pero Harry se había enamorado de esa casa tan pronto como cruzó la puerta y no estaba ni interesado en conocer aquella gran mansión que Sirius detestaba. Cuando él anunció esto, Sirius sonrió ampliamente y le mostró a Harry la habitación que le había estado preparando por tanto tiempo.

Harry había abierto la puerta y sus ojos se habían abierto ante la vista.

Él estaba ahora yendo hacia la misma habitación luego de saludar a Sirius y a Remus, quienes conversaban en la cocina.

Harry abrió la puerta y sonrió ante la vista de su habitación. _Su propia habitación_. No el armario bajo las escaleras, no la segunda habitación de Dudley, no la habitación de Ron, ni el dormitorio de chicos de Gryffindor. Le dio una rápida mirada a la placa de la puerta.

_Habitación de Harry_

Sonrió feliz, como siempre había estado haciendo cada vez que la había visto desde que llegó hacía una semana. Estaba muy orgulloso de esa placa y de su habitación en general porque era de él y porque Sirius había pasado mucho tiempo y esfuerzo en hacerla especial para él.

Harry cerró la puerta tras de sí y miró apreciativamente su habitación como hacía cada vez que entraba en ella. Sirius y Remus habían estado bromeando sobre eso, constantemente informándole que nada nuevo había surgido mientras que él estaba fuera de ella. Por supuesto, no importaba cuánto Sirius bromeara acerca de ello, la constante admiración de Harry por una simple habitación hacía muy feliz a Sirius.

Las paredes eran de un color blanco opaco. Un pequeño escritorio se ubicaba bajo una gran ventana, con cortinas color granate atadas con una fina cuerda dorada. En la esquina, había una cama, bajo una segunda ventana, con un edredón marrón, arrugado sobre las sábanas blancas.

Cuando Harry entró por primera vez al dormitorio, las paredes estaban limpias y en el suelo había cajas llenas de posters y fotografías. Sirius simplemente le explicó que no sabía qué era lo que Harry querría, por lo que dejó una cantidad de opciones. Ahora, la bandera de Gryffindor que le habían dado por los partidos de Quidditch había sido extendida y colgaba sobre su cama. Había un poster de las _Wicked Witches of the West_ en una de las paredes, ya que era la única banda de magos que Harry conocía y le recordaba al baile del año anterior. Un gran poster del equipo Nacional de Quidditch de Irlanda se encontraba rodeado por otros más pequeños de Quidditch en general, en memoria de la Copa Mundial de Quidditch a la que había asistido con los Weasley.

Ron le había dado un poster de los Chudley Cannons y le había insistido en que lo pegara en su habitación. Harry lo había hecho, pero también había colgado una foto de los Tornados, rivales del equipo de Quidditch favorito de Ron, justo al lado. Ahora los dos equipos constantemente competían por la atención de quienquiera que estuviera en la habitación y peleaban entre sí, ocupando los bordes de los pósters para gritar silenciosos insultos al otro equipo, ocasionalmente haciendo gestos rudos con sus escobas. Ron había respondido indignado al póster rival al principio, pero luego de unos minutos de mirar a los dos equipos, tuvo que admitir que era bastante entretenido.

Una pared contenía una gran pizarra donde estaban colgadas fotografías de sus amigos, su insignia de prefecto, entretenidas notas que él y Ron se habían pasado durante lecciones aburridas, artículos de revistas de Quidditch y otras cosas que hacían suya la habitación.

Aunque él mantenía su dormitorio bastante ordenado, se había tomado el trabajo de dejar todos sus útiles escolares a la vista, algo que jamás había podido hacer con los Dursleys. Su caldero estaba sobre un armario, rodeado de botellas de ingredientes de pociones. Sus libros de la escuela estaban todos justo detrás.

Y no era sólo Harry quien disfrutaba de su nuevo ambiente. La jaula de Hedwig ahora estaba abierta todo el tiempo, permitiéndole a ella ir y venir a su antojo, o simplemente volar felizmente por la casa.

Harry saludó a Hedwig con alegría mientras que abría un cajón y sacaba una camiseta nueva, que Sirius le había comprado luego de tirar los retazos que los Dursleys le habían dado para usar.

Harry, rápidamente, se bañó, vistió y bajó las escaleras hasta la cocina.

Cuando entró, Remus y Sirius lo observaron por encima de sus tazas de té con una sonrisa.

"Hola Canuto, hola Lunático," saludó a ambos mientras que se hacía un té.

"Hey, Harry, hazte unas tostadas mientras estás levantado," le ordenó Sirius.

Desde que Harry había resucitado, Sirius había estado tratando de rehacerle ganar el peso que había perdido en el tiempo que había estado enfermo. Parecía que cada vez que Harry estaba quieto por un minuto, Sirius estaba allí tratando de hacerle comer.

"Comí en la casa de los Weasleys," dijo, sentándose junto a Remus. "Y tú sabes que la señora Weasley es incluso peor que tú tratando de alimentarme."

Remus echó una risita.

"Bueno, tengo que defender mi título entonces," dijo Sirius con una sonrisa y le ofreció a Harry a un bocadillo.

"Sirius, voy a explotar si como otro bocado!" dijo regresándoselo.

"Bueno, eso sería un espectáculo interesante, no es cierto Lunático?" preguntó Sirius.

"Si, claro, sangre y vísceras por todas partes. Que encantador," broméo Remus.

"Me gustaría mucho ver eso," dijo Sirius, acercándole nuevamente el bocadillo a Harry, quien simplemente lo tomó y lo dejó junto a su taza sin ninguna intención de comerlo, sacándole la lengua a Sirius en una declaración infantil de triunfo. "Vamos, Harry, Snape dijo que debíamos mantenerte bien alimentado para asegurarnos de que te mantuvieras sano!" insistió Sirius.

"Si, pero no creo que él quisiera que me mataras," dijo Harry, tomando un pequeño sorbo de té. Notó que el semblante de Sirius palidecía e inmediatamente se sintió culpable por sus palabras.

Todos parecían dolorosamente sensibles cuando se hacían bromas acerca de la muerte o de una enfermedad. Unos días después de revivir, había hecho un chiste acerca de sentirse como si no hubiera comido en una semana, pero en lugar de recibir aunque sea una pequeña sonrisa, recibió una media hora de charla de Sirius acerca de que su chiste no había sido divertido. Él sabía que pronto tendría que insistirle a todo el mundo para que se tranquilizara cuando estuvieran cerca de él y dejaran de tratarlo como si estuviera a punto de desmayarse, pero debía dejarlos por un tiempo para que superaran el miedo que él les había hecho pasar. Era obvio, por la pesadilla de Ron, que algunas personas aún necesitaban tiempo.

"Así que, qué vas a hacer hoy, Harry?" preguntó Remus, tratando de distraer a Sirius de su mirada entristecida.

"Bueno, evitar a Hermione a toda costa seguro. Está tratando de hacernos comenzar a Ron y a mí nuestra tarea de verano! Esta es la segunda semana de vacaciones! Pero ella sigue diciendo que deberíamos dar un buen comienzo, como si fuera una carrera o algo así!" dijo Harry con exasperación.

Los dos adultos rieron.

"Yo pienso que está bien que Hermione sea ambiciosa. Puedes decirle que si tiene alguna pregunta, ella puede venir y preguntarme," dijo Remus amablemente. Sirius lo miró con disgusto, horrorizado con el mero pensamiento de ser ambicioso en la escuela.

"Bien, pero no te atrevas a darle tarea o práctica extra, o ella nos hará hacerla también a Ron y a mí. No necesito tarea extra de verano," dijo Harry con un pequeño estremecimiento al imaginarlo. Sirius y Remus intercambiaron una mirada que Harry supo inmediatamente que no le gustaría.

"En realidad, Harry," dijo Remus con cautela, "hablé con el Profesor Dumbledore y pensamos que sería una buena idea testear tu magia. Él dijo que podíamos llevarte a Hogwarts en cualquier momento y evaluar de nuevo tus habilidades como duelista y tu capacidad mágica. No hemos tenido una oportunidad de chequear tu magia desde que fuiste curado, así que no conocemos los últimos efectos que podrían haber afectado tu magia."

Harry se mostró ligeramente preocupado.

"Seguro?, pero por qué? Es decir, piensan que pasa algo malo conmigo? Aún podré seguir haciendo magia, no?" preguntó con algo de pánico.

"Creemos que tu magia simplemente ha vuelto a su estado original, pero solo estaríamos chequeándola como una doble precaución. Nadie ha pasado lo que tú y tu cuerpo, tu energía vital y mágica han experimentado, por lo que queremos chequearlos para asegurarnos de que te sigues sano. Además, tú has pasado medio año haciendo magia muy poderosa, así que queremos que te acostumbres nuevamente a la magia normal."

Harry asintió y se sintió un poco más tranquilo. El pensamiento de no poder hacer magia nunca más era terrible. Le trajo recuerdos de los Dursleys por alguna razón, y Harry tuvo que alejarlos de su mente.

"Entonces, eso significa que no aprenderé tan rápido en clases?" preguntó, desilusionado.

"Me temo que sí. Pero eso no será malo, o si? Sólo tendrás que esforzarte un poco más, y estoy seguro de que Hermione te ayudará con ello. Además, me tienes a mí para ayudarte en todo lo que pueda, aunque siempre has sido un alumno brillante en Defensa, así que probablemente no necesitarás clases extra en ello."

Harry se ruborizó y bebio de su té. "Eh… gracias Lunático, pero no digas eso, porque después cuando necesite ayuda no voy a querer pedírtela," le dijo Harry.

"Por qué?" preguntó Remus. Harry ladeó la cabeza.

"Porque sabría que tú piensas que puedo hacerlo major," dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

"Harry, yo jamás estaría desilusionado de ti," dijo Remus seriamente.

Harry lo observó momentáneamente antes de asentir, sabiendo que las palabras de Lunático podían ser fácilmente probadas como falsas, pero decidió dejarlo pasar y evitar una conversación.

Harry estaba un poco más tranquilo ante la ausencia de conversaciones por el momento. Cuando había regresado al fin del año escolar, todo el mundo le había dicho que se preparara para una larga charla, pero aún no había llegado. Ahora que la presión de la situación había disminuido, nadie tenía el deseo de tener una charla profunda acerca de los eventos del año anterior. Y Harry estaba tranquilo, o eso se decía a sí mismo.

La verdad era que se sentía un poco estúpido y frustrado consigo mismo. Había detestado bastante las conversaciones, anticipando la inquietud, ese extraño sentimiento cuando alguien trata de decirte que cree en algo en lo que realmente no cree. Pero luego, cuando la charla no llegó, Harry se sintió… decepcionado. Todas las dudas regresaron. Tal vez Sirius no había meditado bien todo el asunto de vivir juntos. Una cosa era tener un chico viviendo en tu casa por unos meses, pero ahora el cáncer había desaparecido y Harry estaría allí por mucho tiempo más. Estaba Sirius dándose cuenta de que había cometido un error y ahora secretamente quería que Harry se fuera? Tal vez ahora que las amenazas y el drama habían desaparecido, todo el mundo se estaba dando cuenta de que Harry no era tan importante para ellos como habían dicho. Tal vez todas las cosas que Sirius le había dicho acerca de que lo amaba como a un hijo habían sido mentiras para hacerlo feliz antes de su muerte. Había detestado las charlas, pero detestaba aún más lo que significaba no tenerlas.

Se dijo a sí mismo que esos pensamientos eran estúpidos, que Sirius lo quería cerca suyo o sino jamás lo habría invitado o habría puedo tanto esfuerzo en su habitación, que Ron y Hermione estaban felices de tenerlo de regreso, a pesar de su ocasional rol de tercero; que la gente estaba contenta de tenerlo de regreso porque lo querían, y no por su propia conciencia. Harry sabía que no era fácil ver morir a alguien. Se aseguró a si mismo que la gente estaba feliz porque él estaría vivo por un largo tiempo, que habían odiado la idea de que él iba a desaparecer cierto día.

Pero las dudas seguían regresando.

No podía negar que mientras tenía una fecha final colgando por sobre su cabeza, la gente parecía preocuparse más por él. Era difícil de explicar, pero no podía evitar sentir que sin todas las amenazas en su vida, se había convertido en noticia vieja.

Pero no, él sabía que todas esas dudas no eran verdaderas. Él no debía querer las charlas. Se suponía que debería querer evitarlas como si fueran una plaga, así que eso haría, porque eso era lo que quería. Estaba casi seguro de ello.

"Te molestaría regresar temprano de la Madriguera hoy, Har? Preguntó Sirius con la boca casi llena.

"Claro que no, pero hay alguna razón en particular?" preguntó con curiosidad.

Los dos hombres intercambiaron miradas.

"Bueno, Dumbledore está juntando un grupo de gente que nuestro bando," explicó Sirius. "Tú has terminado la guerra en realidad antes de que comenzara, Harry, pero tomará algún tiempo terminarla por completo. Tú has acabado con el mayor obstáculo, pero aún quedan algunos seguidores de Voldemort allá afuera quienes no abandonarán su causa. Sólo vamos a intentar atraparlos y encarcelarlos para que todos estén nuevamente a salvo."

"Hasta entonces, sin embargo, me temo que sigues en peligro, Harry; hay gente que no está muy contenta con la muerte de Voldemort. Pero no es nada de qué preocuparse. Las barreras que protegen _The Lighthouse _y la Madriguera son impenetrables. Estás probablemente incluso más seguro aquí que en Hogwarts. La casa de Hermione está también bastante bien protegida, así como las casas de tus dos amigos, Eloise y Neville. Por supuesto, esto significa que no podrás salir sin la compañía de un adulto hasta que el resto de los Mortífagos sean atrapados. Espero que puedas entenderlo," dijo Remus disculpándose.

"Hey, todos a quienes deseo visitar están protegidos. Esto es, por lejos, mejor que estar con los Dursleys!" dijó de pronto. Deseó no haberlo mencionado ya que recuerdos de sus familiares comenzaron a invadirlo.

Bebió un sorbo de té para ocultar su expresión y forzó a sus pensamientos a alejarse de su cabeza. Los dos adultos lo miraron con compasión, pero no sacaron el tema, lo cual Harry agradeció.

"Estoy sorprendido de que esos Mortífagos puedan incluso saber qué hacer sin un líder ante quien postrarse," dijo Harry ácidamente. Estaba a punto de olvidar la imagen de estar rodeado por cientos de figuras enmascaradas que pretendían torturarlo con la maldición Cruciatus.

"Bueno, estoy seguro de que están siguiendo a alguien temporariamente. Nadie tan poderoso como Voldemort, te lo aseguro, pero probablemente alguno de sus más poderosos mortífagos. No durarán mucho. No tienen nada en realidad sin el poder de Voldemort," dijo Remus.

"**Para el próximo verano, te lo aseguro, Ron y Hermione caminarán por las calles del Callejón Diagon como si fuera suyo," dijo Sirius con una sonrisa.**

…

Esa fue la primera de muchas noches en la casa de los Weasleys, sabiendo que Sirius, Remus, el señor y la señora Weasley e incluso sus dos hijos mayores habían salido 'a reuniones de la Orden', como ellos las llamaban.

Sorpresivamente, Harry no se sentía abandonado por esas reuniones. Un año antes, él habría querido estar allí, haciendo todo lo que pudiera. Por supuesto, el año anterior, Voldemort seguía con vida y era conocido por todos que Harry tenía que derrotarlo. Ahora, la Orden no parecía tan emocionante si todo lo que hacían era atrapar a lo último de los mortífagos. Como Sirius había dicho, la guerra había realmente terminado; la Orden sólo estaba ganando las últimas batallas.

Así que en esas noches, los gemelos estaban oficialmente a cargo, lo cual parecía de cualquier manera un grave error de decisión. Había mucho de probar productos, bromas, ajedrez mágico, apuestas con Grajeas Bertie Bott y de comer todo lo que pudieran.

En una de las primeras noches, le habían pedido a Harry que llevara a Hedwig. Él había entrado para encontrar a los cuatro rodeados por pedazos de papeles y útiles coloridos, todos escribiendo furiosamente.

"Pasa y siéntate, Harry," dijo Fred, con un ademán.

"Estamos haciendo panfletos," explicó George.

"Para nuestra gran inauguración la próxima semana," aclaró Fred.

"Para enviar a todos nuestros conocidos para comenzar a repartir," agregó George.

"Así que empieza a decorar," terminó Fred.

Harry miró a Ron y a Ginny, quienes le sonrieron. Harry observó los panfletos que habían hecho y comenzó a copiar la misma información con su mejor caligrafía.

"Así que realmente van a abrir pronto?" preguntó con entusiasmo. "Está todo listo?"

"Sip, todo está preparado, ahora sólo queda esperar que vayan clientes," dijo Fred.

"Necesitamos más "Regalos geniales para tus hijos" para enviar a Katie, Alicia y Lee. Sus padres los llevarán para ayudarnos a repartir," los instruyó George.

"Y Angelina estará en el campo de Quidditch, así que tenemos que enviarle un paquete de 'Perfectos para vengarte de sus malvados compañeros de campo'," agregó Fred. "Además de pedidos por correo si no pueden venir."

Pasaron el resto de la noche haciendo panfletos y enviándolos en paquetes. Las cartas fueron enviadas a todos sus conocidos.

En cierto momento, comenzó una guerra colorida. Harry había marcado accidentalmente la mano de Ginny con el verde, así que ella dejó una línea azul en su brazo, lo cual por supuesto significaba que no tenía otra opción que devolver el golpe.

De alguna manera, todos terminaron inmersos en la pelea, y cuando finalmente se detuvieron, todos estaban marcados con todos los colores. Harry había terminado peor, pareciendo como si estuviera llevando un tatuaje tribal. Tenía un sol dibujado alrededor de su ojo izquierdo y las palabras "Ginny es una diosa" escritas en su brazo derecho. Arriba de su cicatriz, ahora había una nube, y lluvia rodeándola. En un momento dado, todos se habían aliado contra él y le habían escrito "Weasley #8" en la espalda como si fuera la parte de atrás de una camiseta. En ese momento, había entrado brevemente en pánico porque tal vez no había colocado los encantamientos de ocultación, pero se tranquilizó al encontrar su espalda completamente suave.

Harry estaba orgulloso en saber que había logrado escribir "Tornados" sobre la frente de Ron. También había logrado pintar la punta de la nariz de Ginny de color negro y ponerle bigotes. Ella había usado el naranja y el verde para transformar las cejas de Fred en dos zanahorias y, de alguna manera, George había terminado con un ojo en el medio de su frente y una boca extra en su cuello.

Fred encontró una cámara y se aseguró de capturar su hermoso arte en una foto.

Todos se dirigieron hacia la cocina y comenzaron a fregarse los brazos y los rostros, pero pronto descubrieron que no iba a funcionar. Ginny corrió a buscar la caja. Se encontraron horrorizados al leer que los marcadores no eran lavables, y sólo se irían a través de un hechizo limpiador. Y, por supuesto, como era verano, tendrían que rogar a los adultos por piedad, la cual ellos sabían que sería muy difícil de obtener.

Nada más lejos de la verdad, estuvieron tres días con esas pintadas en los rostros antes de que los divertidos adultos cedieran.

Con cada día que pasaba con los merodeadores restantes o con los Weasley, ese verano estaba convirtiéndose en el mejor que Harry hubiera tenido. Era difícil imaginar que si las cosas hubieran sido levemente diferentes, estaría o bien postrado en una cama, o muerto para los primeros días del verano. Había encontrado algún significado oculto en la vida; a menudo se encontraba olvidando que gran regalo era cada día. Harry sabía que jamás se había sentido tan feliz y relajado. Deseó poder estar así para siempre. Ni quería ni necesitaba más drama del que había hecho su vida tan famosa. Ahora mismo, él podía describir las cosas como perfectas.

Pero como él siempre insistía, el nunca buscaba los problemas. Ellos siempre lo encontraban a él.

1 _Light side _en el original, en contraposición a Dark side.

Nota del traductor: Bienvenidos a este fic, que es la continuación de Recnac Transfaerso, obra de Celebony (.net/u/406888/**Celebony**). Habiendo leído la primera parte, traducida por Lady Sermik (.net/u/954454/**Lady**_**Sermik**), encontré que la segunda parte, Flawed Perfection, no estaba traducida. Pedí permiso de la autora, Celebony, y me puse a traducir. Estoy trabajando con el resto de los capítulos de esta emocionante historia, así que los iré subiendo a medida que pueda. Algunos términos los prefiero dejar en el idioma original, como por ejemplo _The Lighthouse_. Intentaré traducir con fidelidad.

Esto se hace con el permiso de Celebony, nuevamente, la autora de todo esto.


	2. Weasley Wizarding Wheezes

.net/s/1768603/2/Flawed_Perfection

…

Weasley Wizarding Wheezes

Ese sábado, _Weasley Wizarding Wheezes_ tenía su gran inauguración. Ron, Ginny y Harry habían ido con Fred y George para asegurarse de que todo estuviera listo antes de la apertura, a las ocho en punto.

Los tres adolescentes miraron alrededor con sorpresa. Las paredes habían sido pintadas de naranja (en honor al espíritu Weasley) y cubiertas de estantes, repletos. Carteles con descripciones de qué hacía cada producto estaban colgados bajo cada uno de ellos. Incluso había un área de prueba de productos con stickers naranja junto a los nombres, como si fueran esos los únicos para ser probados dentro de la tienda.

"Chicos, esto es fantástico!" dijo Ginny entusiasta. Los gemelos se llenaron de orgullo al tiempo que los otros tres se fascinaban con la tienda.

Más cerca de la hora de apertura, llegaron Sirius y Remus. Ginny, Ron y Harry tomaron cada uno una pila de panfletos y los llevaron a Hogsmeade junto con Sirius y Remus, quienes se aseguraron de tener, al menos, un ojo sobre Harry.

Les repartieron los panfletos de magos y brujas, animándolos a ir a la tienda. Se concentraron en adolescentes y niños, que parecían los más entusiasmados con la tienda.

Harry mantuvo su flequillo sobre su frente, pero algunos igualmente lo reconocieron, prestando más atención en buscar su cicatriz que en el panfleto. Harry sólo los miró alegremente e insistió en que fueran a la tienda. Supuso que podría también usar su fama para algo útil.

Eventualmente llegaron a Las Tres Escobas, donde repartieron más panfletos por unos minutos hasta que Kota se apareció con un traslador. Parecía ligeramente verde.

"Ugh, dudo que alguna vez me pueda acostumbrar a esto," dijo al tiempo que daba unos débiles pasos hacia ellos.

"Coincido," dijo Harry con amabilidad. Ella le sonrió y le alborotó el cabello, mientras que él le respondió con su habitual bufido, para evitar que ella dejara que su pelo fuera aún menos presentable.

"Está bien, vamos a ver a mi chico," dijo ella con una sonrisa antes de darse cuenta de que Ginny y Ron estaban justo detrás de ella, ahora ambos riéndose. Ella se sonrojó furiosamente. "Er, hola Ginny… Ron," saludó, claramente mortificada.

Harry le informó que era una completa nerd y esquivó una cachetada dirigida a su cabeza, poniéndose estratégicamente de manera tal que Ron quedara entre ellos mientras caminaban de regreso a la tienda, repartiendo los últimos panfletos por el camino.

Kota miraba a su alrededor con asombro, como había hecho cuando visitó el Callejón Diagon. Harry recordó cuando todo eso era nuevo para él, y no pudo evitar sentir una inexplicable ola de felicidad, la cual inmediatamente contagió al resto. Casi mencionó que era bueno estar vivo, pero se detuvo a tiempo para evitar arruinar el buen humor.

Finalmente, llegaron a la tienda donde una fila de gente se había amontonado en la puerta. Los cuatro se miraron con una sonrisa antes de correr hacia la puerta trasera. En cuanto dijeron la contraseña, se les dejó pasar a la habitación trasera donde se encontraron con Angelina Johnson y Katie Bell, quienes se encontraban sacando cajas de los estantes y las examinaban.

"Hola chicos!" dijo Angelina alegremente. "Esto es un manicomio!"

"Está todo repleto y los productos se los llevan como locos!" agregó Katie, excitada.

Los seis entraron al negocio. Katie y Angelina tenían razón, estaba lleno de clientes. Muchos de ellos eran de Hogwarts, y habían ido no sólo para mostrar su apoyo sino también para llenar sus surtidos de chascos. Harry oyó a algunos de los más chicos discutiendo sobre conseguir chascos defensivos, para no ser tomados por sorpresa por otros clientes.

"Oh, no puedo esperar a que sea Navidad!" dijo Ron alegremente mientras observaba la larga fila detrás de la caja registradora. "Fred y George serán ricos! Y mientras más ricos sean, más grandes serán los regalos que puedan comprar!"

"Sólo espera a que mamá y papá vean esto," exclamó Ginny. "Y entonces dejarán de criticar a Fred y a George por sus bajas notas en sus E.X.T.A.S.I.S."

Casi como si pudiera sentir cuando la gente hablaba de la escuela, Hermione eligió ese momento para entrar a la tienda y dirigirse a ellos felizmente. Abrazó a Ginny y luego a Harry, presionando su mejilla contra él momentáneamente en un discreto intento de chequear su temperatura, algo que Harry encontró bastante molesto. Pero estaba de demasiado buen humor y lo dejó pasar.

Cuando Hermione comenzó besar a Ron a modo de saludo, Harry y Ginny gruñeron con disgusto y se alejaron. Kota ya lo había encontrado a George y lo estaba ayudando a reponer los productos mientras conversaban.

A lo largo del día, la gente fue y vino, pero la tienda permaneció llena hasta el cierre, cuando los gemelos tuvieron que decirle a la gente que viniera el lunes.

Más temprano, Sirius y Remus se habían detenido (a Sirius le encantó casi todo). El señor y la señora Weasley también y habían observado todo con asombro antes de declarar cuan orgullosos estaban de los gemelos. La señora Weasley ni siquiera comentó algo acerca de las notas de los E.X.T.A.S.I.S. Incluso los profesores Flitwick y McGonagall pasaron, ambos alabando sus usos de transformaciones y encantamientos en la elaboración de sus productos. Cada uno compró algunos chascos para regalar a sus nietos, sobrinos y sobrinas. Sólo pensar en los familiares de los profesores era de alguna manera extraño para los adolescentes.

Después de que las últimas personas se hubieron ido y la tienda estuviera cerrada, sólo quedaron los cuatro chicos Weasley, Harry, Hermione, Kota y Angelina. Fred y George contaron el dinero y descubrieron que la recaudación excedía sus expectativas.

"Bueno, esta fue la gran inauguración y siempre ganas mucho dinero ese día. Disminuirá de ahora en adelante," dijo George mientras todos miraban el número que Fred había escrito en un pedazo de pergamino para mostrar el total.

"Wow," fue la única respuesta de Ron. Él y los otros tres Weasley presentes estaban casi en estado de shock.

Fred saltó del mostrador donde había estado sentado y miró alrededor riendo.

"Agotaron algunos de los productos, y otros están casi todos vendidos!" dijo excitadamente. "Vamos a tener que ponernos ya a trabajar en más"

George fue a la parte trasera y regresó con un poco de Whisky de Fuego y Cerveza de Manteca. Encontraron unos vasos y sirvieron las bebidas.

"Por _Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes_," dijo Angelina alzando su vaso.

"Por Fred y George por no dejarse intimidar por mamá acerca de concentrarse en sus estudios más que en sus inventos," agregó Ginny orgullosamente, alzando su copa.

"Porque su madre puede ser bastante aterradora cuando quiere," terció Harry. Todo aquel que conocía a la señora Weasley asintió.

"Por la educación, que también es importante," dijo Hermione, manteniendo alto su vaso. Todo aquel que conocía a Hermione rodó sus ojos riendo.

"Pero el dinero es mejor," comentó Ron, levantando su vaso y sonriéndole a Hermione que lo miró.

"Y por lo genial que son todas las cosas mágicas," agregó Kota, levantando también su copa.

"Y por Harry," dijo Fred.

"Por comenzar todo esto," dijo George. Ambos alzaron sus copas.

"La tienda, que es esto, no es todo magia," agregó Fred con un guiño.

Harry estaba ligeramente sorprendido.

"Ya les hemos dicho," le informó George.

"Salud," dijo Fred.

"Salud!," dijeron todos, chocando las copas y bebiendo su Whisky de fuego. Harry, Ron, Hermione y Ginny comenzaron a toser y a hacer gestos mientras la bebida les quemaba la garganta, poco acostumbrada al licor. Kota no parecía tener problemas con el fuerte alcohol y se unió a los gemelos, que se reían de los otros cuatro.

Ron parecía decidido a terminar su bebida, pero los otros tres cambiaron por Cerveza de manteca. Igualmente, Harry no quería emborracharse, ya que siempre había detestado ver a su tío hacerlo. Fred pronto encendió la radio que habían comprado y puso canciones, algunas de las cuales eran populares, y otras que sólo sonaban divertidas para cantar a voz de cuello, sin importar cuán malas fueran en realidad.

"_Unfortunately it's true-oo-oo, my life's been such a drag, oh it has been so blue-oo-oo, since I fell in love with a hag!_" los gemelos, Ron y Angelina, todos cantantando fuertemente mientras bailaban sobre el mostrador.

Harry Kota, Ginny y Hermione los miraron con asombro y decidieron comenzar a jugar algún juego hipotético.

"OK, si estuvieras atrapado en una isla desierta, qué tres objetos llevarías contigo?" preguntó Ginny. "Las reglas son: no puedes tener tu varita ni cosas que pudieran ser usadas para escapar fácilmente de la isla o para comunicarte con gente que se rescate."

"_I adore the warts on her crooked nose_," cantaba Fred como si le estuviera cantando una serenata a Angelina. Su novia lo golpeó en el brazo por insinuar que ella tenía verrugas en una nariz torcida.

"Está bien, llevaría un encendedor, para hacer fuego para cocinar, como una posible arma de defensa y para que la gente pudiera ver el humo si estuviesen pasando con un bote. Umm, y un cuchillo y un cepillo de dientes," concluyó Harry.

"_And the fungus that grows on her toes_," seguía cantando George.

"Yo llevaría una guía de supervivencia," comenzó Hermione pensativamente. "Un encendedor y un revolver," concluyó despreocupadamente. Harry y Ginny la miraron con sorpresa, no habiendo esperado esa última elección de si amiga responsable.

"_And though she scares me can't you seeeeee?_" canto Angelina borracha.

"Está bien, uno Nuevo. Bueno, una variación. Si estuvieras atrapado en la misma isla desierta, con las mismas reglas, a qué persona llevarías, que no sea un adulto?" preguntó Kota.

"_That hag is just the one for__ meeeeeeee_!" gritó Ron.

"Bueno, er… supongo que a Harry; él siempre parece haber pasado a través de muchas cosas y creo que me mantendría entretenida hasta que pudiéramos salir de allí," dijo Ginny, tratando de no sonrojarse.

"Hey, gracias, Ginny!" dijo Harry con una media sonrisa. Hermione y Kota cruzaron una mirada.

"_Unfortunately it's true-oo-oo, my life's been such a drag, oh it has been so blue-oo-oo, since I fell in love with a hag!_"

Se escuchó un fuerte bang cuando Ron se cayó del mostrador y terminó en el suelo. Los gemelos y Angelina se reían histéricamente, ya que estaban, de hecho, bastante entonados. Ron gimió y se echo a reir histéricamente en pequeños intervalos.

Los sobrios finamente convencieron a los no-tan-sobrios dar por terminada la noche. Ron insistía en que no estaba ebrio, pero cuando Harry le preguntó cuál era el número que le seguía a cuatro, él no pudo recordarlo.

"Bueno, Ron, tú puedes quedarte en mi casa esta noche así tu mama no te mata," dijo Harry mientras él y Hermione lo levantaban.

Fred y George acordaron avisarles a sus padres. Ellos se iban a la casa ya que el alcohol no los había afectado tanto y además ya eran adultos en el mundo mágico.

Kota se fue a su casa en traslador, mientras Hermione y Angelina se marcharon por la Red Flu, cada una negándose a darles a sus novios borrachos un beso de buenas noches. Harry fue por la chimenea hasta _the Lighthouse_, agarrando a Ron, que tropezó un segundo después.

"Siri, ya llegué!" gritó Harry, "Y Ron se quedará a dormir."

Sirius les respondió con un saludo y les deseó buenas noches.

Harry prácticamente arrastró a Ron por las escaleras e intentó coaccionarlo para subirlas.

"Vamos Ron, no hay manera en que pueda llevarte," dijo Harry, mitad tirando, mitad empujando a Ron por las escaleras.

"Pero son muy ruidosas," dijo Ron gesticulando salvajemente a las escaleras que tenía enfrente antes de estallar en risas. Harry lo miró como si estuviera demente.

"Bueno, al menos no estás realmente borracho," murmuró Harry. "Aunque estás algo loco."

"Loco! Como… como una ardilla" se rió.

De alguna manera, Harry finalmente logró hacerlo subir las escaleras hasta su dormitorio. Tomó el par de pijamas extra que siempre guardaba en _the Lighthouse_, pero cuando regresó, de alguna manera Ron se había tirado en la cama de Harry y se había quedado dormido.

Harry le sacó los zapatos antes de poner unas frazadas sobre él. Sacó el colchón extra de debajo de su cama y se armó una cama decente.

En la mitad de la noche, Harry se despertó cuando alguien caminó sobre su estómago.

Ron gruñó con fuerza.

"Ron?" preguntó Harry con una mueca de dolor mientras se frotaba el estómago con cautela.

"Necesito baño. Vomitar," fue todo lo que pudo decir.

Harry se incorporó y rápidamente hizo agachar a Ron, acercándole el cesto de basura, sólo en caso de que no lograra llegar al baño.

El resto de la noche la pasaron en el baño. Harry la pasó entre sueños, sentado contra la mesada del baño, mientras Ron yacía enfrente del baño para un acceso fácil.

A lo largo de la noche, cada vez que oía que Ron comenzaba a gemir de dolor, Harry se levantaba y ayudaba a Ron a acercar la cabeza al inodoro para otra sesión de vómitos. Ron acertó a jurar solemnemente no volver a beber de nuevo durante los pocos momentos en que realmente sonaba coherente.

A la mañana siguiente, luego de que Ron hundiera la cabeza en una fuente con agua fría, los dos chicos bajaron a la cocina. Ambos se dejaron caer en las sillas y apoyaron sus cabezas en la mesa.

"Quién quiere huevos fritos y salchichas?" preguntó Sirius, volteándose con dos sartenes. La cara de Ron se puso verde. Saltó de la silla y corrió fuera de la cocina. Harry y Sirius pronto oyeron sonidos de vómito que venían del baño de abajo. Un minuto después, Ron regresó tropezando, masajeándose las sienes con una mueca.

Sirius se rió.

"Déjenme adivinar, resaca?"

Ron levantó la mano con un gruñido. "Sólo yo. Harry es el inteligente. Él estuvo levantado junto a mi toda la noche," dijo Ron acercando la mano a su silla. "Por cierto, muchas gracias por eso," agregó dirigiéndose a Harry.

Harry levantó su cabeza embotada de la mesa y saludó levemente. "Para qué están los amigos?"

"Muy bien, déjenme preparar mi remedio para la resaca. James y yo lo inventamos ya que éramos bastante fiesteros en Hogwarts," dijo Sirius mientras sacaba cosas y las mezclaba. "Estoy un poco sorprendido por ti, Harry. Tu padre era un poco salvaje," dijo distraídamente. Sonaba como si le hubiera gustado que Harry bebiese también la noche anterior así él podría rememorar sus días de fiesta junto con su padre.

Incluso Ron pareció notar el leve tono de decepción de Sirius y saltó en defensa de su amigo. "Bueno, Harry tiene suerte. Él puede divertirse sin alcohol. Después de anoche, creo que voy a aprender a hacerlo también porque jamás voy a poder siquiera mirar otra botella."

Sirius dejó un vaso con un líquido marrón turbio enfrente de Ron, que lo miró escépticamente.

"Tú quieres que me beba eso?" preguntó débilmente.

"Si. Sólo cierra los ojos, tápate la nariz y bébelo de un trago. Confía en mí," dijo Sirius con una sonrisa.

"Si esto es alguna broma diabólica, voy a poner a Fred y a George en tu contra," amenazó Ron antes de seguir las indicaciones de Sirius. Tan pronto como hubo terminado, se mostró sorprendido. "Hey! Realmente funciona! Qué tiene?"

"No quieres saberlo," dijo ominosamente. "Ahora, ambos se ven como si necesitaran cafeína." Dejó café frente a ellos junto a los huevos y las salchichas, sobre las cuales Ron estaba ahora mucho más interesado.

Sirius se sentó y comenzó a relatarles historias de los antiguos días de fiesta de los Merodeadores, donde el padre de Harry siempre terminaba jurando que jamás bebería de nuevo.

Harry rió junto con Ron y su padrino, pero no pudo evitar sentir una punzada de celos hacia Ron, quien seguía siendo comparado con Sirius y James.

Al día siguiente, Harry, Remus y Sirius fueron por polvos Flu de regreso a Hogsmeade y caminaron hacia Hogwarts. Harry estaba un poco nervioso, preocupado porque podría descubrir que había perdido toda su magia y que tendría que vivir como un Muggle por el resto de su vida. Él sabía que estaba siendo un poco desagradecido ya que estaba, después de todo, vivo cuando no debería estarlo, pero no podía evitarlo.

Los tres caminaron por el castillo vacío. Harry estaba un poco extrañado por verlo tan completamente vacío, sin siquiera un solo estudiante excepto él mismo. Finalmente, llegaron a la oficina de Dumbledore, donde se reunieron con el director y la Profesora McGonagall.

Luego de los saludos generales, se abrieron paso hasta el Gran Salón. Era tan extraño verlo vacío. Las mesas no estaban y sólo parecía una inmensa pista de baile.

Primero testearon su magia sin varita, la cual simplemente ya no existía, por lo menos no en mayor medida que cualquier otro mago. Harry aún recordaba todo lo que había aprendido el año anterior, pero cuando la Profesora McGonagall le dio un capítulo de Pociones Avanzadas para leer, Harry se dio cuenta de que no podía entender del todo el nuevo material. La profesora McGonagall le mostró los movimientos de varita y le enseñó un hechizo de Transformaciones del siguiente año, pero le costó a Harry algunos intentos antes de poder hacerlo. Aún era bastante bueno en duelos, pero ya no podía bloquear maldiciones sin su varita, o sentir lo que la gente iba a hacer. Sí logró, sin embargo, desarmar a la Profesora McGonagall, Sirius y Remus en duelos uno contra uno, e incluso logró atrapar a los merodeadores en un duelo de cuatro contra uno antes de ser desarmado por el director. Después de todo, sin embargo, Harry estaba un poco deprimido, pensando de repente en todas las clases avanzadas que se suponía que debía tomar, basado en las notas de sus T.I.M.O.s.

"Igualmente voy a tomarte en mi clase de Transformaciones avanzadas, Harry," le informó la Profesora McGonagall. Harry la miró con sorpresa.

"Qué? Pero soy muy malo! No podré mantenerme al corriente," protestó.

"Tú no eres malo, sólo no es tan sencillo para ti como era el año pasado. Diría que eres igualmente bueno que la mayoría que entró a mi clase avanzada. Siembre has sido bueno en Transformaciones, sólo que nunca te has aplicado realmente. Si lo intentas, sin embargo, creo que lo harás muy bien en clases," dijo la Profesora McGonagall con confianza.

"Y obviamente estarás en mi clase de Defensa Avanzada," dijo Remus. Él era el primer profesor en años que volvía para su segundo año seguido. "Siempre has sido el mejor de tu curso, incluso en tu tercer año. Tu habilidad en duelo es sorprendentemente buena. No esperaba que pudieras con ninguno de nosotros, incluso en duelo uno contra uno, ya que tenemos mucha más experiencia, pero creo que nos has sorprendido a todos, Harry," dijo orgullosamente. Harry se ruborizó y sonrió tímidamente.

"Hablando de esto, Harry, deberíamos planear tu horario para el próximo año ya que no llegaste al final del año pasado," dijo Dumbledore. Harry asintió.

"Él va a estar en mi clase avanzada," dijo la Profesora McGonagall con firmeza. Observó a Harry quien había abierto la boca para decirle que lo reconsiderara. "Sin excusas, Harry."

"Y obviamente en Defensa Avanzada," agregó Remus

"Alguna idea de lo que quieres hacer después de Hogwarts, Harry?" preguntó Dumbledore de repente. Harry se sintió incómodo cuando todas las miradas se posaron en él.

"Erm… no realmente. Es decir, no lo consideré realmente el año pasado cuando todos los demás se lo estaban planteando ya que… er… no creía realmente que fuera una opción," dijo torpemente.

"Bueno, sería mejor que lo fueras pensando," dijo la Profesora McGonagall severamente. "No queremos que tu potencial se desperdicie."

"Bueno, Hagrid te querrá en su clase avanzada. Será su primer año dándola," dijo Dumbledore, anotándolo en un pedazo de pergamino.

"Pero ni siquiera terminé el T.I.M.O." destacó Harry tristemente. Lupin lo miró con compasión, recordando lo mucho que Harry había lamentado dejar el examen, pero el simplemente había estado demasiado enfermo para continuarlo.

"Harry, Hagrid dice que tú eres su mejor estudiante. Él necesita alumnos que no teman seguir sus instrucciones, y él dice que tú siempre te ofreces de voluntario para hacer las cosas. Ya lo he discutido con él y te quiere en su clase. Puedes hablarlo tú mismo con él, ya que preguntó si podías ir a tomar una taza de té con él después de esto," dijo Dumbledore alegremente.

Harry también pidió hacer Herbología, ya que sabía que Ron iba a estar en ella, y declinó hacer Historia de la Magia y Astronomía con el mayor tacto posible.

"Oh, y seguramente querrás hacer Adivinación Avanzada," dijo la Profesora McGonagall en tono serio. Sin embargo, al ver la mirada de horror en la cara de Harry, ella rió.

"Er… tal vez no sea la asignatura para mi," dijo educadamente. La jefa de la casa Gryffindor parecía extrañamente triunfante.

"Entonces, añadiremos Pociones Avanzadas a tu horario y listo," dijo Dumbledore.

"Whoa, señor, espere. Parece estar olvidando que soy un desastre en Pociones, con la excepción del año pasado. Sé que el Profesor Snape no me querrá en esa clase. Preferiría que no."

"No tengo dudas de que el Profesor Snape realmente te quiere en su clase," dijo Dumbledore alzando las cejas.

"No después de saber lo poco que entendí de las cosas nuevas en ese capítulo," dijo Harry señalando al libro de Pociones Avanzadas.

"Si tienes problemas, estoy seguro que él podrá ayudarte con una tutoría."

Harry miró al director incrédulamente antes de reir inseguro.

"Usted no habla en serio, verdad?" preguntó. Miró a los demás, todos quienes presentaban la misma mirada escéptica. Pero Dumbledore sólo sonrió a su manera.

"Por supuesto que lo hago. Puede que no lo sepas, Harry, pero el Profesor Snape regularmente hace tutoría de algunos estudiantes que necesitan ayuda."

Harry lo miró con sorpresa. "Okay, pero cuántos de esos estudiantes están en alguna casa que no sea Slytherin? Conozco varias personas que necesitan ayuda en Pociones que no tienen tutoría," dijo Harry lo más respetuosamente que pudo.

"Bueno, cuándos lo han pedido?" preguntó Dumbledore. Tenía razón, pero Harry se preguntaba si él se daba cuenta de los que Snape les haría a algunos chicos si pidieran por una tutoría. Neville, por ejemplo, probablemente podría estar listo para ser admitido en San Mungo para sobrellevar el trauma si alguna vez preguntase.

Harry pensaba que estaba más o menos en buenos términos con Snape ahora, y no sabía cómo decir que no estaba listo para regresar a los desagradables comentarios y las miradas de odio que estaba seguro que atraería si él entrase a las clases avanzadas con menor habilidad en pociones.

"Te diré lo que haremos, Harry. Tendré una charla con el Profesor Snale acerca de lo que hemos descubierto hoy aquí y lo dejaré decidir. Además, el señor Weasley deberá tener una conversación con él también, ya que, si no estoy equivocado, él tenía intenciones de tomar la clase también?

Harry recordó de repente algo que lo hizo sentir levemente mejor, sabiendo que si lograba entrar a la clase, no sólo sería él, Hermione y los Slytherins. Además, Ron era aún más horrible que él en Pociones, aunque Harry jamás lo diría en voz alta.

Acabó por aceptar, pero le hizo prometer a Dumbledore que le diría a Snape acerca de que no pudo entender ese capítulo y que probablemente así sería durante el año.

Después, Harry fue a la cabaña de Hagrid por una taza de té, mientras los cuatro adultos conversaban.

"Hagrid, estás seguro que está bien que no haya terminado mi T.I.M.O.?" preguntó Harry durante la conversación. La cabeza de Fang reposaba en su regazo y sintió como la baba le corría a lo largo de su pierna derecha.

"Por supuesto. No seas tonto, Harry! Eres mi mejor estudiante. No creas que no he notado que eres el único que se ofrece de voluntario en clase. Sé que tienes tanto miedo como el resto, pero también sé que confías en que no dejaré que te lastimes y eso es lo fundamental". Ahora que lo mencionaba, sin embargo, Harry no podía recordar alguna vez haber sido lastimado siguiendo las instrucciones de Hagrid.

Le dijo esto a Hagrid y el semi-gigante se hinchó de orgullo.

"Claro que no dejaría que te hicieras daño. Si no Hermione sería mi alumna favorita y ella no es tan divertida como tú."

En ese momento Fang le lamió la cara, como concordando con Hagrid. Harry se ruborizó vivamente y se limpió la baba pegajosa de su mejilla.

"De todas maneras, sé que lo habrías hecho bien si hubieras tenido la chance de terminar el examen," le dijo Hagrid confidencialmente, agitando un poco el pelo de Harry con su enorme mano, casi haciéndolo caer de la silla.

N/T: Repito: obra de celebony.

Acá el segundo capítulo. La canción preferí dejarla en inglés, por el tema de las rimas. La traducción sería más o menos así.

Unfortunately it's true-oo-oo, my life's been such a drag, oh it has been so blue-oo-oo, since I fell in love with a hag.

Lamentablemente es verdad, mi vida ha sido un desastre, tan triste, desde que me enamoré de una bruja.

I adore the warts on her crooked nose.

Adoro las verrugas en su nariz torcida.

And the fungus that grows on her toes.

Y los hongos que crecen en sus pies.

And though she scares me can't you seeeeee?.

Y aunque me asusta, no puedes ver?

_That hag is just the one for__ meeeeeeee_!

Que esa la bruja para mi.

Unfortunately it's true-oo-oo, my life's been such a drag, oh it has been so blue-oo-oo, since I fell in love with a hag!

Lamentablemente es verdad, mi vida ha sido un desastre, tan triste, desde que me enamoré de una bruja.

Nos vemos en el tercer capítulo. Muchas gracias por los mensajes. Imaginé que había lectores de Recnac Transfaerso que desearían leer Flawed Perfection en español.

Saludos!


	3. Descubrimientos

Descubrimientos

A pesar de que se habían escrito durante el verano, Harry se había sorprendido de que Eloise realmente lo invitara a su casa. Parecía que realmente iba a planear las vidas de él y Neville en lo que respectaba a la parte amorosa.

Unos días después de haber vuelto de Hogwarts, Harry surgió de la chimenea en un pequeño y bien decorado living. Era muy limpio, con fotos familiares encuadradas en toda superficie plana y también colgados de las paredes. Eloise era hija única, y era obvio que sus padres la adoraban.

"Harry!" dijo ella con agrado mientras entraba a la sala.

"Hola Eloise," dijo Harry alegremente. Detrás de él, las llamas se volvieron verdes y Neville salió despedido hasta el suelo. Sonrió tímidamente mientras Harry lo ayudaba a incorporarse.

"No te preocupes, yo lo hago todo el tiempo," le aseguró Harry.

Ambos charlaron acerca de sus veranos mientras se dirigían hacia la cocina para tomar unos helados. Los padres de Eloise se levantaron de la mesa y estrecharon la mano con cada uno mientras se presentaban.

"Entonces, a dónde irán el día de hoy?" preguntó la señora Migdeon emocionada. Harry tuvo la sospecha de que él y Neville podían estar siendo los primeros en ser invitados a la casa por Eloise.

"Hablaremos acerca de sus futuras vidas amorosas," dijo Eloise alegremente. "Los voy a ayudar a planearlo ya que Harry ni siquiera sabe cómo decirle a su futura esposa que a él le gusta!"

La cara de Harry se tornó roja. "A mí no me gusta Ginny. Es una _amiga_," insistió. Todos en la cocina, incluyendo a los padres de Eloise, rodaron los ojos.

"Eso es lo que solía decir acerca de Nathalie. La señora Migdeon," aclaró el señor Migdeon. "Bueno, eso fue después de un tiempo, por supuesto, porque cuando nos conocimos, no estábamos ni siquiera cerca de ser amigos."

"Por qué no?" preguntó Neville interesado. El señor Migdeon se levantó y llevó un plato de brownies a la mesa.

"Bueno, si quieren escuchar la historia, siéntense y coman unos brownies," dijo él, contento.

Los chicos se sentaron, ansiosos, a la mesa y se sirvieron un brownie, preparados para la historia.

"Bueno, nos conocimos en Hogwarts. Nathalie era una Hufflepuff y yo un Ravenclaw. Nos veíamos en los pasillos y coincidimos en algunas clases, pero ninguno notaba realmente al otro. Entonces, un día, los dos fuimos puestos en detención, juntos. Teníamos que limpiar las mazmorras."

"Él estaba castigado por comer en clase," dijo la señora Migdeon con una sonrisa, mirando afectuosamente a su marido. "Estaba tan orgulloso, pensando que era muy rebelde."

"Y entonces ella me dijo que ella estaba allí por golpear a alguien en la cara por insultar a una de sus amigas. Los Hufflepuffs son muy leales, como saben. En fin, en algún momento durante el castigo, me enamoré de ella, pese a que no lo sabía en ese entonces."

"Nos hicimos grandes amigos," agregó la señora Migdeon. "Nos contábamos prácticamente todo."

"Pero entonces llegó el baile. Y el chico más popular de la escuela le pidió que fuera con él."

"Fue el golpe más grande de mi vida. Yo era un poco impopular y su invitación fue una gran sorpresa. Estaba tan excitada que no hablé más que de eso toda la semana previa. Ni siquiera me di cuenta hasta el último segundo de que Orion, el señor Migdeon, no había invitado a nadie ni estaba planeando algo. De hecho, había parecido triste toda la semana, pero yo no me había dado cuenta. Entonces, la noche del baile, me dijo que me veía hermosa, y luego se fue de regreso a la sala común para estudiar. Yo me fui al punto donde se suponía que debía encontrar a mi cita. Esperé media hora antes de darme cuenta de que no iba a llegar."

Harry y Neville se quedaron boquiabiertos.

"Él la plantó?" preguntó Harry, incrédulo.

"Si. Y yo estaba devastada. Bajé al baile y lo vi con una de las chicas populares, riéndose acerca de la broma de invitarme a mí. Por supuesto, corrí a llorar en el hombro de Orion, pero él no dejó que mi noche se arruinara. Corrió a su dormitorio y se puso la túnica de gala en un segundo e insistió en ser mi pareja por esa noche. En ese mismo momento me enamoré de él," dijo ella con nostalgia.

"Salgamos de aquí antes de que se pongan todavía más sensibles," susurró Eloise desde atrás con un tono de asco, aunque Harry pudo ver que adoraba esa historia.

Neville y Harry se levantaron, agradeciendo los brownies y siguieron a Eloise hasta el patio trasero. Ella les ofreció unos helados mientras se sentaban en los escalones del pórtico.

"No saben cuántas veces he escuchado esa historia. Es tan romántica," dijo ella. "Pero debo decir que mi mamá estaba realmente emocionada cuando apareciste cuando me invitaste al baile, Harry. Creo que le resultaba muy familiar para ella."

"No puedo creer lo que ese chico le hizo a tu mamá," dijo Neville, negando con la cabeza.

"Bueno, la gente buena puede ser sorprendentemente cruel a veces," dijo ella sabiendo de lo que hablaba. Harry la miró con compasión, recordando todas las cosas crueles que Malfoy le había dicho a ella junto con esas chicas la noche del baile.

"Bueno," dijo Harry cambiando el tema, "Puedo ver de dónde sacas tu obsesión con el romance."

Eloise le sonrió.

"Hablando de eso…" dijo sacando un pequeño block de notas y una pluma. "Hora de planear algunos futuros."

Harry gimió y Neville parecía tener un poco de miedo.

"Está bien, sólo voy a hacerles unas pocas preguntas," dijo con un tono profesional, anotando en el bloc de notas. "Prefieren tiempo frío o cálido?"

"Ummm… cálido supongo," dijo Harry con cautela.

"Erm… probablemente frío, siempre que tenga la ropa adecuada," respondió Neville.

"Si hubiera algún lugar que pudieran visitar fuera de Inglaterra, cuál sería?"

"Oh, definitivamente Italia," respondió Neville con seguridad. Eloise lo miró emocionada.

"Yo también. Siempre he deseado ir allí!", dijo ella, tomando notas. "Buena elección, Neville. Okay, qué me dices tú, Harry?"

"No lo sé. Nunca he ido fuera de Inglaterra así que sería difícil elegir un lugar," dijo encogiéndose de hombros. Eloise se tocó la barbilla pensativamente antes de anotar algo con un asentimiento.

"A ustedes les gusta ser hijos únicos?" preguntó ella. Ambos la miraron extrañados, preguntándose si ella estaba planeando hacer aparecerles hermanos en el futuro. "Y bien?" preguntó.

"Me parece que no. Siempre he pensado que sería agradable estar en una familia como los Weasley," dijo Harry tímidamente, nunca antes habiéndolo admitido.

"Si, lo mismo digo, creo," dijo Neville pensativamente, "pero no con tantos hermanos como los Weasley. Sólo uno o dos más."

"Okay, creo que he terminado; pero Neville, has pensado en tu esposa ya?" preguntó seriamente.

Neville se sonrojó y Harry rió. "Pequeño detalle," comentó Harry divertido, lamiendo lo último de su helado que quedaba en el palito.

"Oh, bueno, no… no realmente," dijo Neville en un tono extraño.

Harry lo miró curiosamente. Eloise sonrió.

"Oh, sí que lo has hecho, puedo adivinarlo! Oh, quién es ella, Neville?" preguntó con ansiedad. Neville se sonrojó furiosamente.

"De verdad, no he pensado en nadie. No lo sé aún." Él era casi tan malo mintiendo como Harry.

"Está bien, está bien, puede ser tu secreto por ahora," dijo Eloise, rindiéndose.

"Qué tal Cindy Valentina?" sugirió Harry. Era el nombre de una modelo famosa, quien solía tener fotos en las mismas revistas que habían publicado al mundo acerca de la vida privada de Harry.

Neville se rió. "Si, ponla como mi esposa, Eloise. Somos el uno para el otro," bromeó. Eloise se rió entre dientes y tomó nota del nombre.

"Hey, nunca se sabe, Nev. Quiero decir, solía pensar que Roger Davies era una fantasía, pero nos hemos estado escribiendo bastante este verano."

"Crees que le gustas?" preguntó Harry.

"No estoy segura. Este tipo de cosas son más difíciles de decir cuando estás envuelta en esto," dijo sabiamente, terminando de escribir. "Listo," anunció orgullosamente, dándole a cada uno el esquema de su futuro.

"Les pusiste nombre a nuestros hijos?" preguntó Harry con sorpresa.

Eloise asintió orgullosamente.

"Y yo tengo una niña llamada Eloise?" preguntó

"Si. En honor a mí, ya que soy quien ha planeado tu futuro. Seré también quien planee tu boda, tal como mi mamá, y una de las damas de honor, como puedes ver. Tus otros hijos tienen edades parecidas, pero Eloise es un poco mayor. Ella es la bonita. He coordinado todo para que el hijo más joven de Neville nazca para la misma fecha para que así puedan ser amigos. También pueden hablarlo con Ron y Hermione, y coordinarlo," dijo ella con naturalidad. "También me aseguraré de tener un hijo para entonces con Roger."

Harry y Neville la observaron, levemente preocupados por su estado mental.

"Espera, tu mamá planea bodas?" preguntó Harry.

Eloise asintió.

"Eso explica muchas cosas."

"Tendré una casa de verano en Irlanda?" preguntó Neville mirando su futuro.

"Sip, tendrá algunas plantas exóticas allí, ya que como te gusta mucho la Herbología, pensé que sería una buena vía de escape," explicó ella.

"Casándome en una iglesia en invierno, mientras nieve. Luna de miel en Italia. Eloise como planeadora de la boda y dama de honor; Harry como padrino de bodas. Tres hijos; una niña y dos niños, llamados Emily, Nicholas y Vernon," leyó Neville.

"Ugh, cambia el nombre de tu último hijo. No me agrada el nombre Vernon," dijo Harry con disgusto.

"Qué tal Connor?" sugirió Eloise

"Mucho mejor," dijo Harry aliviado mientras que Eloise hacía el cambio antes de devolverle la hoja a Neville.

"Así que, qué opinan?" preguntó ella.

Neville y Harry asintieron de mala gana en aprobación, no queriendo darle muchas expectativas a Eloise, temiendo lo que podría planear luego.

"Exceptuando que Ginny yo somos…"

"Sólo amigos," Eloise y Neville terminaron la frase por él, rodando los ojos.

"Claro, Harry," dijo Eloise sarcásticamente.

"Amigos con beneficios," bromeó Neville. Harry lo miró indignado.

"Neville!" lo retó mientras Eloise se reía.

"Estás tan negativo," dijo Neville, compasivo.

"Lo siento, Harry, pero los amigos no se miran uno al otro como lo hacen ustedes," dijo Eloise encogiéndose de hombros. "Una vez que te hayas dado cuenta de que te gusta pensaremos en propuestas de matrimonio ya que no creo que sea fácil decir 'pero sólo somos amigos' en un tono decente."

Harry la miró pero los otros dos sólo rieron.

"Estás seguro, Harry?" preguntó Ginny dudosa mientras Harry le tendió su Saeta de Fuego. Los tres chicos Weasley ya estaban volando alrededor, lanzándose manzanas entre sí.

"Claro que sí," dijo él tomando su Barredora 5. "Lo harás bien."

Ginny sonrió emocionada y montó la Saeta de Fuego antes de dar una patada y salir volando. Harry la seguía de cerca.

"Wow, es tan genial. Se mueve tan fluidamente," dijo ella con admiración, dando unos pocos giros en la escoba.

Harry sonrió al ver la alegría de Ginny. Ella voló en círculos alrededor de Harry, horizontalmente al principio, y luego en vertical.

"Hey, Gin," la llamó George desde más arriba, "prueba qué tal una zambullida!" Dijo admirando la escoba. Le lanzó una manzana al suelo para que Ginny la buscara.

Mientras se acercaba más y más hacia el suelo, Harry deseó realmente que se levantara pronto; recordó que esa escoba era mucho más complicada de levantar en una zambullida. Era característico del modelo, algo que supuestamente había sido arreglado en la _Lightningstrike_, pero no estaba seguro de que Ginny supiera eso.

Aparentemente no lo sabía. Intentó levantar la escoba en el último segundo, justo después de atrapar la manzana, pero no tiró suficientemente fuerte. El impacto fue disminuido, pero la escoba chocó contra el suelo, mandando a Ginny volando por los aires.

Harry inmediatamente voló hacia el suelo y desmontó rápidamente, acercándose a Ginny, que se sentó con un gemido.

"Ginny! Estás bien?" preguntó preocupado, arrodillándose junto a ella, que ignoró la pregunta y dirigió la mirada detrás de él. Se cubrió la boca con la mano y su cara se tornó de un rojo brillante.

"Tu escoba," susurró con horror. Harry miró atrás para ver a Fred, George y Ron boquiabiertos, sosteniendo la Saeta de Fuego, que se había partido a la mitad. Harry sintió una punzada de dolor ante esa imagen, pero se encogió de hombros, volviendo la mirada a Ginny.

"No te preocupes por ella. Ahora, tú estás bien?"

"Oh, Harry, lo lamento tanto. Soy tan torpe," dijo, claramente mortificada.

Algo en la manera en que ella lo miraba lo hizo sonreír. Tenía una mancha de barro que le cruzaba la frente y se veía tan preocupada. Con una sonrisa de lado, le limpió el barro con su manga.

"Hey, el suelo es bastante grande. Te estaba por pedir que lo golpearas," dijo Harry encogiéndose de hombros. Ginny parpadeó con sorpresa y lo miró a los ojos. Por alguna razón, ella no pudo evitar sonreír. Ambos rieron suavemente. "Ahora, en serio, te encuentras bien?"

"Ummm… creo que estoy bien," dijo. Harry la ayudó a ponerse de pie, pero en el momento en que su pie derecho sintió el peso del cuerpo, ella soltó un gemido. "Okay, mi tobillo no está tan bien," dijo con una mueca de dolor.

"Está bien, una vez que hayamos subido a esta colina, te subiremos a una escoba, pero por ahora, te llevaré cargando sobre mi espalda," dijo Harry. Ginny se mordió el labio inferior y negó con la cabeza con una sonrisa.

"Sabes, realmente pienso que estás loco," dijo mientras se subía a su espalda. Colocó sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y él puso los suyos bajo sus piernas, manteniéndola agarrada. No podía, sin embargo, llevar confortablemente la escoba de Ginny, así que decidió llevarla todo el camino. Una vez que estuvieran sobre la colina, la Madriguera no estaría tan lejos.

Él miró atrás a los tres Weasley quienes lo miraban como si se hubiera vuelto loco.

"Harry, tu escoba se partió a la mitad," dijo George lentamente sosteniendo los pedazos.

"Tu escoba que apreciabas con tu vida," aclaró Fred.

"Tú sabes, aquella que cuando nosotros la montamos, nos dijiste que nos matarías si la raspábamos," dijo Ron.

"Estaba bromeando. Fue sólo un accidente," dijo despreocupadamente. "Además, creo que Sirius debe tener algún modelo viejo juntando polvo en alguna parte. De los 70s. Un clásico," dijo alegremente. "Bueno, nosotros regresamos para revisar el tobillo de Ginny. Nos vemos luego."

Comenzó a caminar cuesta arriba, tratando de evitar hacer sentir mal a Ginny, bromeando con ella.

Fred, George y Ron los observaron alejarse, aún levemente sorprendidos.

"Okay, realmente pienso que el rol del hermano mayor será más difícil. No se supone que deberíamos alejar a los tipos de Ginny?" dijo Fred, agitando la cabeza.

"Cómo es que Harry no está triste por su Saeta de Fuego?" preguntó Ron, incrédulo. "Sirius le dijo que no se la reemplazaría si Harry la rompía. Dejó eso en claro intentando evitar que Harry siguiera haciendo jugadas riesgosas con ella. Harry ama esa escoba!"

"El amor puede hacerte hacer cosas locas. Obviamente, está enamorado de nuestra pequeña hermanita," dijo Ron. "Crecen tan rápido," dijo con un sollozo fingido sobre el hombro de Fred, quien le dio palmadas en la cabeza exageradamente.

"Seguro que nos hace más fácil cumplir el rol de hermano mayor protector," dijo Fred.

"Bueno, me gustaría tener el crédito por todo esto, gracias," dijo Ron altivamente. "Lo elegí como mi amigo, después de todo. Subconscientemente, debo haber pensado en un potencial novio para Ginny."

Después de esas palabras, tuvo que evitar las manzanas que le lanzaron.

"Sabes, realmente te podría tener como mi sirviente. Me podrías llevar a todas mis clases," dijo Ginny, sintiendo la calidez del cuerpo de Harry.

"Sí, y qué hay para mí?" preguntó riéndose.

"Bueno, el gran honor de ser mi esclavo, por supuesto!", dijo ella, esperando no sonar demasiado presuntuosa. Harry estalló en carcajadas.

"Claro, pero entonces Hermione fundaría una organización por el bienestar de… bueno… mi bienestar, y tú serías su primer objetivo," dijo con un gran suspiro.

"Ay no, me da demasiado miedo estar en contra de Hermione. Supongo que no funcionaría entonces. Lamento tener que privarte del honor."

"Sobreviviré, probablemente con mucha terapia," dijo él dramáticamente. Ambos rieron.

"Harry, realmente lamento lo de tu escoba," dijo Ginny seriamente. "Fue realmente estúpido de mi parte intentar aquella zambullida."

"No te preocupes por eso. Olvidé decirte que era más difícil alzar el vuelo en una. Estoy contento con que no te hayas lastimado peor."

"Te pagaré por ella. De verdad que lo haré. Sólo dame un poco de tiempo y…" comenzó ella.

"No seas ridícula. Si yo fuera por la vida pagando por todo lo que he destruido, estaría en un gran problema. Durante las vacaciones de navidad, cuando estuve en lo de los Stensons, Kota me pidió que quitara de su camino una botella de quitaesmalte pero se me cayó y arruinó una parte de la alfombra. También rompí uno de sus CDs," dijo. En realidad él había comprado un CD nuevo para reemplazarlo, pero le pareció que Ginny no necesitaba saber eso. "Oh, y lo mejor fue cuando estaba sentado en la escalera y me aferré a uno de los postes de madera y se me quedó en la mano. Más o menos lo pusimos de nuevo, pero si te agarras de la barandilla, se cae."

"De verdad?" preguntó ella, sonando un poco más aliviada.

"De verdad," dijo Harry con una sonrisa. "Estoy contento de ver como alguien me acompaña en la torpeza."

Ginny se encontró oliendo discretamente el cabello de Harry. Se sintió un poco bizarra haciéndolo, pero su rostro estaba tan cerca y olía tan bien. No pudo identificar el aroma, pero sabía que era distintivo de Harry, lo cual lo hacía mucho más agradable.

"Hey, Gin? Sabes qué es lo que quieres hacer después de Hogwarts?" preguntó con curiosidad, esperando obtener tal vez algunas ideas. Ginny alejó rápidamente la nariz de su pelo cuando él se dio vuelta para mirarla.

"Bueno, siempre he querido intentar todo," dijo ella con una sonrisa.

"Oh, entonces será fácil." Comentó Harry.

"Lo que quiero decir es que no quiero comenzar algo después de la escuela y hacerlo hasta que me retire. Es genial para algunos, pero yo siempre he querido ser como aquellas personas quienes pueden contar historias de diferentes trabajos: los peores, los mejores, los más alocados," dijo con una sonrisa soñadora que hizo sonreír también a Harry.

"Como qué?" preguntó Harry.

"Bueno, no se lo digas a nadie, especialmente a mi mamá, pero siempre he querido trabajar como…" ella puso su boca cerca de su oreja y con un susurro dijo," camarera."

"Camarera?" preguntó Harry riéndose.

"Sí, claro. En algún pequeño pub, a donde va la ruidosa multitud luego de los partidos de Quidditch. Y podré preparar tragos y escuchar los problemas de todos para luego darles mi sabio consejo para que ellos lo sigan y los ayude con sus problemas. Las camareras pueden cambiar vidas, Harry."

Harry no pudo evitar reír ante la imagen de él diciéndole a McGonagall y a Dumbledore que la gran aspiración de El Niño que vivió era convertirse en mozo.

Harry cargó a Ginny todo el camino hasta la Madriguera. La señora Weasley los vio acercarse y luego de asegurarse de que Ginny estaba bien, se ocupó de curar su tobillo mientras miraba furtivamente a Harry, quien a su vez miraba furtivamente a Ginny.

Esa noche, después de la cena, la señora Weasley no pudo evitar darle una porción extra grande de su tarta casera que había hecho de postre, imaginando pequeños niños con ojos verdes y pelo rojizo.

Era casi medianoche en la Madriguera, y los gemelos habían terminado de revisar algunos asuntos financieros de su tienda. Bostezando, bajaron las escaleras por una taza de té antes de acostarse.

Cuando llegaron a la primera planta, sin embargo, vieron que la puerta de la cocina estaba cerrada y una delgada línea de luz se veía por el espacio entre la puerta y el suelo. Aparentemente, no eran los únicos despiertos por una taza de té.

Estaban a punto de abrir la puerta, pero se quedaron congelados cuando escucharon a sus padres hablando en tono serio. Presionaron sus orejas contra la puerta cuando escucharon el nombre de Harry.

"Creer que ese horrible hombre lo golpeó en la plataforma! Como puede alguien hacerle eso a un niño? Especialmente a alguien que ha cuidado por tanto tiempo! Deberían haber sido como los padres de Harry, pero ellos fueron simplemente terribles con él! Y Harry es tan bueno, que me hace querer estrangular a ese hombre," resopló la señora Weasley. Se escuchaban sonidos de pisadas y los gemelos sospecharon que su madre estaba caminando por la habitación arreglando pequeños detalles del ambiente como siempre hacía cuando estaba enojada.

"No te lo he querido decir, Molly," dijo el señor Weasley con un triste suspiro. "pero parece que Harry no nos ha dicho todo acerca de sus parientes."

Fred y George intercambiaron miradas. Eso no sonaba bien.

"Recuerdas que justo después de que Harry muriera, yo fui a su casa?" continuó. "Bueno, encontré algunas cosas inquietantes. Los tíos de Harry estaban allí y ni siquiera se preocuparon por su muerte."

"Qué? Oh, esas horribles personas!" chilló la señora Weasley. El señor Weasley se apresuró a hacerla callar.

"Shh, Molly, los chicos no pueden escuchar esto, está claro? Creo que Ron sabe algo de esto, pero por precaución, sería mejor no mencionar mucho de esto tampoco a él" dijo seriamente.

Los gemelos se intercambiaron una mirada de culpabilidad, tratando silenciosamente de preguntarle al otro si deberían irse.

"Pero ellos ya deben saber, probablemente mejor que nosotros, que Harry no se llevaba bien con sus parientes," dijo la señora Weasley confundida.

"Era mucho peor de lo que podríamos haber imaginado."

Fred y George supieron que ya no podrían irse.

"Qué quieres decir?"

"Molly, cuando los muchachos fueron a buscar a Harry aquel verano, fue el único de los veranos que él tuvo una verdadera habitación. Hasta que llegó la carta de Hogwarts, lo mantenían encerrado en el armario debajo de las escaleras. Y lo pusieron allí de nuevo en navidad y cuando regresó durante el ataque a Hogwarts."

"Ellos hicieron QUÉ?" gritó la señora Weasley. Arthur la calló de nuevo. Fred y George se miraron furiosos.

"Hay más. Harry… Harry fue abusado, Molly, físicamente abusado, especialmente el verano pasado. Por eso estaba con los Stensons. Rick dijo que habían encontrado moretones en su cuerpo, y marcas de manos en su cuello. Y no sólo recientes, sino también antiguas, como si hubiera estado sucediendo por un tiempo," dijo el señor Weasley con tristeza.

Hubo entonces un silencio sepulcral. Fred y George estaban helados de horror.

"Por eso había tensión entre los Stensons y el tío de Harry cuando ellos se llevaron a Harry en Navidad. Pero, por lo que Rick me dijo, los Dursley descubrieron que Harry se estaba quedando con ellos y su tío se apareció por la casa y puso una pistola, esa cosa Muggle para matar personas, en su cabeza y se lo llevó de la casa. De alguna manera, las autoridades Muggle se confundieron y no dejaron a los Stensons acercarse a Harry. Hablé con Severus y Albus, y aparentemente, en ese tiempo el tío de Harry lo golpeó tan salvajemente que le rompió las costillas y lo lanzó a través de una mesa de vidrio. Severus fue el primero en descubrirlo. Gracias a Merlín que él se dio cuenta de algo porque Harry pasó días sin ir a la enfermería. Severus no me dijo mucho, pero curó a Harry. Aparentemente todo esto ha estado sucediendo en menor medida desde que Harry era un niño."

"Oh no. No, no, no," susurró la señora Weasley, claramente mortificada. "No Harry. No él."

El señor Weasley respiró profundamente y continuó. "Y recuerdas como Harry fue enviado a su casa durante el ataque en Hogwarts? Bueno, su tío perdió su trabajo y casi lo mata. Lo apuñaló en el estómago. Afortunadamente Severus apareció y detuvo a Dursley antes de que hiciera más daño, y llevó a Harry a Hogwarts. Había perdido mucha sangre, casi no lo logra."

La señora Weasley comenzó a ponerse histérica, queriendo ir en ese momento a _the Lighthouse_ para ver a Harry.

"Molly, por favor, despertarás a los chicos. Y no hagas un escándalo de esto con Harry. No entiendes lo devastado que estaba cuando se enteró de lo que yo sabía y de que yo te lo iba a decir."

"Pero por qué?" gimió. "Por qué no nos lo dijo? Por qué se guardó todo esto? No confía en nosotros?"

"Harry piensa en nuestra familia como la suya, pero no creo que él confíe completamente en nadie. Cómo podría después de haber sido tratado así toda su vida? Estoy sorprendido porque se haya convertido en una persona tan buena como él es, pero debe haber cosas sobre esto acerca de las cuales no se debe haber percatado," dijo el señor Weasley con una mezcla entre tristeza y furia.

"Oh Dios, Ron dijo que Harry creía que nadie se lamentaría si él se muriese, por eso tomó esa enfermedad de Rick Stenson. No es de extrañar que pensara de esa manera si su propia familia lo trataba así. Arthur, adoptémoslo. Podemos demostrarle cómo es realmente una familia y…"

"Molly, Harry tiene a Sirius ahora. Necesita estar con su padrino. Además, los Dursley ya no pueden lastimarlo."

"Oh Arthur, cómo puede alguien hacer esto? Por qué no nos dimos cuenta?"

"Harry debe haber sido bueno ocultándolo. Nosotros no fuimos los únicos que no pudimos verlo. Cuando ese chico quiere mantener algo en secreto, lo hace. Mantuvo oculto el hecho de que se estaba muriendo por meses. Tenemos que estar alerta para asegurarse de que no siga haciéndolo."

"Tal vez deberíamos hablar con él," sugirió la señora Weasley entre lágrimas.

"No nos corresponde, Molly. Sirius es su padrino y estoy seguro de que le debe haber dado suficientes charlas como para toda su vida. Además, Remus siempre está con ellos y Harry y él fueron bastante cercanos cuando Remus fue profesor. Estoy seguro de que él también ha trabajado en ello. No queremos que Harry sienta que no puede ir a ningún lado sin tener adultos sermoneándolo," dijo el señor Weasley.

"No lo sé, Arthur. Sirius es como un niño grande a veces…"

Los dos comenzaron a discutir calmadamente acerca de sus roles en la vida de Harry mientras Fred y George se alejaban.

Ninguno podía pensar en nada para decir. Ambos estaban aturdidos y furiosos al mismo tiempo. Harry era como su pequeño hermano y pensar en su propia familia lastimándolo era demasiado para ellos.

Los dos pasaron su cuarto y continuaron subiendo las escaleras, como leyéndole la mente entre sí. Fueron directo al último piso, a la habitación de Ron. Fred lo despertó.

"Mmm?" Ron murmuró soñoliento. "Quepasa?" preguntó cansado mientras de fregaba los ojos.

"Ron, siéntate, tenemos algo importante acerca de qué hablar contigo," dijo George, sentándose en el borde de la cama. El pelirrojo más pequeño bostezó y obedeció.

"Qué hora es?" pregunto, ligeramente más despierto.

"Es tarde. Ron, hemos escuchado una conversación de mamá y papá acerca de Harry," dijo Fred seriamente.

"Acerca de qué?" preguntó frunciendo el entrecejo, tratando de despertarse.

"Acerca de la vida de Harry en su casa. Qué sabes tú de ella?" preguntó George sin rodeos.

Los ojos de Ron se abrieron y parpadeó sorprendido.

"Me pidió que no dijera nada," dijo firmemente. "Cómo se enteraron mamá y papá?"

"Ron, lo sabemos todo. Los Dursley incluso lo admitieron ante papá y él habló con los Stensons, Snape y Dumbledore," dijo Fred.

"Snape? Cómo está él involucrado?" preguntó confundido.

Fred y George relataron exactamente lo que habían escuchado de la cocina. Ron estaba horrorizado por enterarse hasta dónde había tenido que sufrir Harry. Decidió que no importaba si le contaba a los gemelos acerca de lo que había pasado el día que él encontró las cicatrices de Harry. En cortesía por Harry, no les mencionó el pequeño quiebre emocional de su amigo, sino sólo algunas cosas de él.

"Y él no ha hablado acerca de esto desde entonces?" preguntó George preocupado.

"No, y odia cuando la gente incluso se acerca al tema. Creo que se siente avergonzado," dijo Ron con tristeza. "Hablando de esto, no le digan a Ginny. Harry se sentiría mortificado."

Fred se puso de pie enojado y comenzó a pasearse por la habitación. "Esos bastardos! Esos – esos idiotas! Cómo pudieron hacerle esto a Harry? Qui-quiero decir… Harry! El inocente y desinteresado Harry! Cómo podía siquiera tener una chance contra esa ballena que es su tío? Y papá dijo que ellos lo han estado tratando como basura desde que era un niño!"

"Oh Merlín, Fred, recuerdas cuando lo fuimos a buscar en el auto de papá, cuando fuimos a buscar su baúl del armario debajo de las escaleras, recuerdas que estaba sobre ese pequeño nido? No crees que era la cama de Harry, verdad? Parecía como si se estuviera por romper!" dijo George acaloradamente.

"Sin mencionar el hecho de que estaba encerrado en su habitación, muerto de hambre," dijo Ron con amargura. "Quién sabe lo que le habrían estado haciendo. Cuando volvimos en el tren luego de las vacaciones de invierno, se enfermó por lo que sea que su tío le hubo hecho. Tenía un moretón en la cara, que se lo debe haber hecho su tío. No puedo creer que fuera Snape, entre todas las personas, el primero en deducirlo. No me extraña que Harry lo defendiera. No podía creer que Harry lo defendiera! Debió ser realmente malo para que Snape lo ayudara. Y él ni siquiera lo dijo…"

"Chicos? Qué están haciendo allí?"

Ron y los gemelos miraron hacia la puerta para encontrarse con su madre parada asombrada. Sus ojos estaban rojos y húmedos como si hubiera estado llorando.

"Mamá, oímos lo que tú y papá estaban diciendo en la cocina," admitió Fred tristemente. La señora Weasley cerró los ojos por unos segundos antes de entrar a la habitación y cerrar la puerta tras ella. Se acercó y se sentó en la cama de Ron, haciéndoles gestos a los chicos para que se acercaran y los estrechó en un abrazo. Besó la cabeza de Ron mientras revolvía el pelo de Fred.

"Oh, chicos. Mis chicos," murmuró y los abrazó a todos.

"Mamá, cómo pudo haber pasado? No entiendo cómo alguien puede hacer eso," dijo George.

La señora Weasley sonrió tristemente. "Oh chicos, se que a veces no lo parece, pero tenemos mucho por qué agradecer. A veces, cuando eres bendecido, es difícil imaginar cómo es para aquellos que no tienen lo que ustedes poseen. Estoy tan agradecida de que mis hijos hayan crecido en una familia cariñosa, donde nunca tuvieron mayores temores que ver a su osito de felpa convertirse en una araña gigante por culpa de sus hermanos."

Los tres rieron débilmente.

"Creo que no les digo lo suficiente lo mucho que los amo," dijo la señora Weasley entre lágrimas.

"Mamá, nos lo dices miles de veces al día," le aseguró Ron.

"Sí, no lo dudes ni por un segundo," agregó Fred.

"Bueno, he sido un poco dura con ustedes por sus notas y todos los problemas que causan en la escuela, pero cuando los comparo con sus otros hermanos, no significa que ame a ninguno más o menos," les dijo abrazándolos de nuevo. "Estoy tan orgullos de ustedes y los amo tanto."

"Lo sabemos, mamá. Te amamos también a ti," dijo George, acariciándole la mano.

"Y saben que siempre pueden contar conmigo o con su padre para lo que sea, verdad? Y saben que nosotros jamás los lastimaríamos, jamás, sin importar lo enojados que estemos," dijo con un pequeño sollozo.

"Por supuesto que lo sabemos," dijo Ron, abrazando a su madre por el cuello. "No llores, mamá."

La señora Weasley respiró y le limpió algunas lágrimas con un pañuelo. "Es tan triste que Harry no tuvo la posibilidad de tener una familia como la nuestra. Debe haber estado aterrorizado de sus parientes, y ellos eran todo lo que tenía! Cuando Harry murió, Remus dijo que cuando Sirius le dijo a Harry que lo amaba, era la primera vez que alguien se lo decía en toda su vida. Pueden imaginarlo? Tenemos tanto amor en esta familia cuando algunas personas tienen tan poco, a veces pienso que lo damos por sentado."

"Creo que nosotros también lo hacemos," dijo Fred. Los otros dos asintieron en consentimiento.

"En cierto sentido, creo que estamos mal acostumbrados, no?" dijo Ron irónicamente.

La señora Weasley sonrió y le revolvió el pelo amorosamente. "Si, creo que en algún sentido. En el mejor sentido."

"Mamá, no hay nada que podamos hacer?" preguntó George consternado.

"Ni yo estoy segura de qué puedo hacer, querido. Por ahora, no le digan a Harry que ustedes lo saben, pero mantengan una mirada sobre él. Sé que adora a su padrino, pero él no tiene experiencia criando niños. No estoy segura de cómo esté manejando la situación y qué clase de conversación haya tenido con Harry acerca de esto; sólo traten de ver por cualquier cosa rara en Harry. Si existe la pequeña posibilidad de que Sirius no haya estado haciendo nada, todo esto hará colapsar a Harry en algún momento. Si eso sucede, no me importa lo que digan, intervendré. Así que díganme si notan algo raro, está bien?"

Los tres asintieron inmediatamente.

"Y no se lo digan a Ginny. Creo que Harry siente algo por ella y no estoy segura de que él quisiera que ella se enterase," dijo con una sonrisa.

Los chicos se rieron por el hecho de que todos parecían saber acerca de las miradas entre Harry y Ginny excepto ellos dos.

"Qué va a pasar con el tío de Harry? Quiero decir, debería estar en Azkabán por lo que ha hecho," dijo Fred con rabia.

"Bueno, él está en la prisión Muggle ahora mismo, no? Recuerden, se lo llevaron en la estación de tren, prometiendo contactarse con los Stensons para que ellos les cuenten todo. No es Azkaban, pero algo es algo y sería muy difícil para la ley mágica interferir en este punto. Sólo podemos confiar en que recibirá lo que se merece en el final," dijo la señora Weasley con un suspiro.

"Pero es tan injusto! Por qué Harry tuvo que pasar por todo eso? Debería haber sido alguien que se lo mereciera," dijo Ron, enojado.

"Realmente piensas que hay alguien que se merece eso, Ron?" preguntó su madre gentilmente.

"Bueno, si, quiero decir, al menos más que Harry. Como Quien-Tu-Sabes, por ejemplo, o Malfoy y sus pequeños seguidores de Slytherin, o cualquier otro que haya hecho nuestras vidas miserables. O qué tal el tío de Harry? Debería tener que pasar por todo lo que le hizo pasar a Harry!" argumentó Ron.

"Por mucho que me gustaría tener a Vernon Dursley en mis manos," dijo la señora Weasley despectivamente, "no debería desearle eso a nadie. Después de todo, son ese tipo de cosas las que le enseñan a la gente a comportarse de esa manera. Hay personas como Harry, quienes son afectados de diferentes maneras, pero hay otras a quienes les afecta de otra distinta. Ustedes-Saben-Quién aparentemente tuvo una terrible infancia y se convirtió en lo que es ahora. Deberían hacer su mejor esfuerzo en no juzgar a las personas, porque nunca saben qué fue lo que les hizo ser las personas que son ahora."

"No creo que eso sea una excusa para la manera en que algunas personas actúan, no me importa lo que les haya pasado antes; no hay excusa por ser un abusador de niños o asesinar personas inocentes," dijo Fred amargamente.

"Por supuesto que no la hay. Algunas cosas son imperdonables. Pero otras, como el chico Malfoy y sus amigos; tal vez sean pequeños matones desagradables, pero por otro lado, ustedes sólo saben lo que han visto de ellos," predicó la señora Weasley. "Y ustedes vieron lo que sucedió entre el chico Malfoy y su padre."

"Claro, Malfoy tuvo una vida muy difícil, estoy seguro," dijo Ron sarcásticamente. "Sólo tiene todo el dinero del mundo. Se puede comprar un padre nuevo y no se lleva bien con el que tiene ahora."

La señora Weasley suspiró. "Oh Ron, algún día sabrás cómo aplicar lo que crees en aquellas áreas donde estás emocionalmente involucrado. Sólo piensa acerca de todo lo que hemos hablado esta noche y compáralo con tu opinión acerca del chico Malfoy," dijo con una sonrisa cariñosa, levantándose de la cama y metiendo a Ron en ella. Lo besó en la frente y salió para acompañar a los gemelos de regreso a su habitación.

Ron pensó en lo que su madre le había dicho, pero supo que su opinión acerca de Draco Malfoy no había cambiado. Seguramente el rubio se había acobardado en aplicar el maleficio Cruciatus en Harry, y Ron estaba agradecido por ello, pero no podía olvidar todas las cosas malas que Malfoy le había dicho y hecho en el pasado. Sin importar cómo fuera su vida en su casa, no era excusa para lo bravucón que era. Y Ron estaba seguro que el rubio nunca cambiaría.

**Nota de la autora:** Sólo para re-remarcar el punto, el fic entero tendrá lugar durante las vacaciones de verano de Harry. Bueno, adivinen, en el próximo capítulo tendremos algo del comienzo de la trama! Me encanta ver a tanta gente devuelta de Recnac y realmente emocionada por ver a todos los nuevos. Cualquiera, por favor review. Me inspiran! (Tanto como alimentan mi adicción a los reviews)

**Nota del traductor:** Muchas gracias por los reviews. Particularmente, muy efusivo el de **Tatis**, igualmente agradezco los de los demás: **Anfitrite, Serpens Malfoy, SMagicRose, Akichan, fenixplateado21 **y** anónimo. **Para Tatis, te comento que publicaré siempre que pueda. No puedo dar más datos. Ahora comenzaron mis vacaciones en la facultad, así que espero avanzar más.

Hasta el próximo capítulo!


	4. Inesperado

Inesperado

Harry bajó las escaleras al oír una voz familiar que sonaba bizarra por estar en verano, incluso aunque la hubiera estado esperando.

Abrió la puerta de la cocina para encontrar a su padrino sentado enfrente del profesor de pociones de Hogwarts, ambos intentando ser civilizados, por obviamente sintiéndose incómodos. Snape había ido a hacerle a Harry un chequeo. Dumbledore le había pedido al profesor de pociones chequear la salud de Harry cada dos semanas ese verano ya que Madam Pomfrey necesitaba unas verdaderas vacaciones. Snape accedió, parcialmente porque sabía que tenía que mantener abierta algún lazo de contacto si quería que Harry y Draco se dieran una oportunidad de ser amigos. Además, Snape era quien había descubierto la poción para traerlo a la vida, en primer lugar, y gracias a toda su investigación, era el que estaba más al corriente de la condición de Harry.

Sirius sabía todo lo que Snape había hecho por Harry el año anterior e intentaba desesperadamente dejar de lado todo su desagrado por su enemigo de la infancia y ser civilizado. Snape, afortunadamente, estaba intentando hacer lo mismo. Desafortunadamente, el disgusto que tenían sólo había disminuido por los hechos del año anterior, pero no había desaparecido completamente, dejando como resultado un ambiente poco agradable en la cocina. Harry habló para romper con la tensión.

"Hola, profesor," dijo. Ambos adultos lo miraron con alivio escrito en sus expresiones.

"Buenos días, Harry," dijo Snape formalmente. Harry sonrió ante el uso de su nombre. "Siéntate delante de mí."

Harry se sentó en la silla de la cocina, volviéndose hacia el profesor de pociones. Él se puso de pie y realizó algunos hechizos de chequeo, haciendo preguntas entre ellos.

"Has estado comiendo regularmente?"

"Si. Sirius ha estado, prácticamente, forzándome a comer," dijo con una divertida mirada a su padrino.

"Hey, tenías que subir un poco de peso, Harry," dijo Sirius severamente. "Perdiste mucho cuando estuviste enfermo."

"Algún problema al dormir o despertar?"

"Nop."

"Te has sentido enfermo?"

"No."

"Respira profundamente, mantente así por diez segundos y luego exhala," lo instruyó Snape. Harry siguió las órdenes mientras Snape mantenía su varita delante del pecho del Gryffindor. "Algún mareo?"

"Nop."

"Está bien. Pareces estar en buena salud," anunció, sacando una jeringa. "Voy a sacar un poco de sangre para analizarla sólo para estar seguros de que no estamos pasando nada por alto, okay?"

Harry asintió y se arremangó, dejando su brazo en la mesa, palma arriba. Sirius no pudo mirar y fue a hacerle una taza de té a Harry.

"Profesor, cómo está Draco?" preguntó Harry cuando Snape terminó de sacarle sangre.

"No muy bien," dijo Snape con franqueza.

Harry se quedó pensativo.

"No sé cuán bien resultaría, pero cree que debería darle una oportunidad? Tal vez lo pueda ayudar ya que tengo cierto parentesco con su situación, sabe?" sugirió Harry. "A menos que piense que voy a empeorarlo aún más. Tal vez fue una mala idea," dijo rápidamente.

"No, si lo quieres hacer, es una buena idea. Podrías intentar hablar con él," dijo Snape sin mostrar la ansiedad que lo recorría. Él había intentado hacer que Draco se abriera desde que su padre lo había desconocido, pero era claro que él no era lo que el pequeño Slytherin necesitaba en ese momento. Estaba convencido en que una amistad con Harry era lo que precisaba el rubio; Draco sólo no lo sabía aún.

"Podría ir ahora, si quiere," le ofreció Harry.

Snape asintió, aceptando.

"Espera, a dónde vas a ir?" preguntó Sirius desde la mesada.

"A mi mansión," respondió Snape por Harry. Sirius intentó ocultar el horror que sintió ante la idea.

"Er… no creo que sea una buena idea," dijo torpemente.

"Vamos, Canuto. Estaré de regreso para la cena. Además, tengo que ayudar a Draco. Recuerdas lo que él hizo por mí, verdad?" preguntó Harry, sabiendo con precisión que eso haría que su padrino lo dejara ir.

Sirius suspiró. "Bien, pero asegúrate de estar de regreso al menos para la cena. Lunático vendrá y hará una cena excelente."

"Gracias Sirius!" dijo Harry poniéndose de pie. "Nos vemos en la cena!"

Lo siguió a Sirius hacia la chimenea, sintiéndose de repente nervioso de ir a la casa del profesor. Era algo que jamás había imaginado hacer, algo que sin dudas horrorizaría muchísimo a Ron.

"Se llama Mansión Snape," le informó el maestro de Pociones antes de gritar ese nombre en las llamas verdes y desaparecer.

Harry lanzó sus propios polvos, sintiéndose extremadamente extraño anunciando ese destino particular.

Sintió la sensación familiar de dar vueltas y pronto cayó, poniendo sus manos y rodillas en el suelo de mármol. Rápidamente se pudo de pié y se sacudió sus ropas, echándole una mirada al maestro de Pociones, quien lo miraba con una sonrisa divertida.

"Elegante como siempre."

Harry se sonrojó, pero su vergüenza fue pronto reemplazada por sorpresa a medida que observaba la habitación. Era el salón más grande que hubiera visto, con decoraciones y muebles elegantes. El techo era tan alto que ni siquiera estando sobre los hombros de alguien podría haber llegado a tocarlo. Las paredes tenían estanterías que contenían más libros aún que la biblioteca de Hogwarts.

"Ésta es su casa?" preguntó con sorpresa. "_The Lighthouse_ podría entrar en esta habitación!"

"Creo que estás exagerando un poco, pero sí, ésta es mi casa. Ahora, estás planeando quedarte ahí parado boquiabierto todo el día?" preguntó pareciendo impaciente, aunque Harry pudo fácilmente detectar la diversión detrás.

Harry sonrió tímidamente y siguió al hombre desde el salón hacia un pasillo altísimo. Llegaron a una gran puerta.

Snape la abrió y le indicó que pasara. Era un gran y elegante living. Los ojos de Harry rápidamente se enfocaron en una cabeza rubia. Podía ver un lado del rostro de Draco. El rubio estaba observando la chimenea, mirando la flama con una mirada triste. Ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de la puerta al abrirse.

Harry entró mientras que Snape cerraba con cuidado la puerta detrás de él. Harry se acercó al sofá y se sentó junto al rubio, haciendo que finalmente lo mirara sorprendido. Los ojos de Draco se abrieron con sorpresa, pero Harry sólo se reclinó y observó el fuego. El slytherin volvió a mirar la chimenea.

"Qué estás haciendo aquí, Potter?" preguntó aturdido.

"Harry," lo corrigió.

Draco abrió la boca para decir algo, pero cambió de opinión y siguió mirando el fuego. Estuvieron sentados por un tiempo en silencio. Al principio, Draco le lanzaba miradas inquisitivas a Harry, claramente incómodo, pero eventualmente terminó por aceptar su presencia.

"Una vez," dijo Harry de repente, rompiendo el silencio pero sin dejar de mirar el fuego, "el verano después de primer año, estaba lavando los platos y mi tío estaba borracho, antes de que estuviera borracho todo el tiempo, y le estaba gritando a mi tía diciendo que no me quería en la casa. Decía que estaba arruinando su vida y que no quería un anormal en la casa. El tipo de cosas que yo siempre había oído, así que no me molestó realmente, bueno, al menos no más que lo normal. Y entonces mi tía se acercó, me miró a los ojos y me dijo, "Te odio" con una intensa repulsión. No me sorprendió realmente. Yo sabía que no me quería, pero…"

"Igualmente te hizo sentir como si fueras basura?" preguntó Draco suavemente, ahora mirándolo.

Harry inhaló fuertemente y asintió con la cabeza. Había sido extremadamente difícil decir lo que había dicho, pero también sabía cómo se sentía el rubio y sospechaba que era la única manera de acercarse a él. Ni siquiera sabía realmente por qué estaba haciendo eso. Sólo sabía que no quería que el chico cayera a través de la depresión.

Draco suspiró tristemente.

"Toda mi vida ha sido _'Tú eres un Malfoy por lo que tienes que ser el mejor.' _Se suponía que debía ser como mi padre, y no me molestaba porque yo lo admiraba mucho. Yo_ quería _ser como él," dijo encogiéndose de hombros. "Y entonces de repente el Lord oscuro estuvo de regreso y toda la basura de los Mortífagos comenzó a convertirse en realidad. Quiero decir, yo había estado diciendo toda mi vida que sería uno de ellos si pudiera, pero jamás pensé que realmente sucedería así que nunca me puse a pensar en lo que decía. Y entonces mi papá comenzó a prepararme para ser reclutado y empecé a pensar en que tal vez no quería hacerlo. Pasar toda tu vida inclinándote ante alguien? De todas maneras, él comenzó a intentar convencerme en hacerme la Marca Tenebrosa y mandarme por pequeños trabajos, llevarme a las reuniones y ese tipo de cosas. Cuando dije que no estaba listo para todo eso, fue entonces que, bueno, tu sabes, él…"

Harry asintió. Draco miró a su regazo y continuó.

"Fue entonces cuando comenzó a pegarme," dijo finalmente. "Yo dejé de querer ser como él, pero era aún mi padre. Y fue más o menos como tú dijiste, cuando él dijo que yo no era su hijo, no me sorprendió tanto, pero de otra manera, supongo que sí lo hizo. Simplemente no podía creer que me estuviera apartando tan rápidamente, sólo por ser débil," dijo, entre susurros la última parte.

"M-Draco," Harry se corrigió. El Slytherin lo miró ante su nombre y Harry vio su mirada, "tú no eres débil. Lo que tú hiciste no está ni cerca de ser debilidad. Como te dije antes, lo que tú hiciste fue la cosa más valiente que he visto hacer a nadie, y no lo digo sólo porque fue a mí a quien salvaste."

"Qué sabes tú de ser débil?" preguntó Draco con amargura. "Tú eres El-niño-que-vivió. Siempre eres valiente. Siempre eres el héroe. No entenderías lo que se siente saber que le has fallado a todos los que alguna vez te importaron porque no pudiste juntar suficiente coraje para hacer lo que se suponía que debías hacer!"

"Primero que nada," dijo Harry firmemente, "Resulta que sé una o dos cosas acerca de fallarle a alguien, ser débil y tener miedo y… y vergüenza. No soy siempre ni valiente ni el héroe, sólo parece que siempre termino envuelto en algo y puedo librarme con un poco de suerte. En segundo lugar, tienes una imagen equivocada de lo que hiciste. Piensas que eres débil porque no pudiste torturar a otra persona? Eso es basura. Eso no demuestra que seas débil; demuestra que eres humano, que no eres ningún cobarde o insensible seguidor de algún maníaco hambriento de poder que se divierte viendo a la gente torturada. Y el hecho de que hayas podido encontrar el valor de hacerle frente a tu padre necesita más coraje que el que yo jamás he tenido."

Draco lo miró, desconcertado, por un momento. "De verdad?"

"Sí, estoy aterrorizado de mis parientes, especialmente de mi tío, pero no se lo digas a nadie. Creo que eres la única persona a quien se lo he dicho," dijo Harry con preocupación.

"Y tú confías en mí?" preguntó Draco, incrédulo.

"De otra manera, no te había dicho nada de esto," respondió. Era casi la verdad. Realmente tenía el presentimiento acerca de Draco acerca de que podía confiar en el chico, posiblemente por sus problemas similares en la vida, pero entonces, nuevamente, Harry no podía confiar completamente en nadie, y el rubio no era una excepción.

"Que pasó para que él te apuñalara?" preguntó Draco con franqueza. Harry desvió la mirada, un poco avergonzado.

"Perdió su trabajo. Pensó que yo lo había hecho mediante magia, pero creo que sucedió porque estaba bebiendo mucho. Debe haber parecido un real idiota en su trabajo. Así que… él sólo… lo perdió," dijo encogiéndose de hombros con tristeza. "Tú sabes, el profesor Snape me salvó. Apareció justo cuando estaba sucediendo y me salvó."

Draco lo miró incrédulo.

"Sev te salvó? Él nunca me dijo eso. Sólo sigue diciéndome que no somos tan diferentes pero no me dice por qué piensa eso. Parece saber más de lo que dice," dijo Draco rápidamente, como si hubiera sido algo que meditaba desde hace tiempo.

"Bueno, él fue el primero que se dio cuenta de mis problemas con mis parientes, así que terminó siendo la primera persona a quien se lo conté. " Se detuvo con una expresión pensativa. "Y, aparte de ti, él es la única persona a quien se lo conté voluntariamente."

"No se lo dijiste a Granger y Weasley?" preguntó Draco sin creerlo.

"Bueno, Ron más o menos lo descubrió, pero no creo que realmente entienda cuán malo fue. Le hice jurar que no se lo diría a nadie. Hermione no sabe todo, gracias a Merlín, pero ella y el resto de los Weasley vieron a mi tío pegarme en la estación de tren, así que creo que lo hace un poco obvio. Sólo espero que no le pregunte a Ron acerca de eso y averigüe más." Se detuvo y se sonrojó un poco por decir todos sus miedos en voz alta. "Qué tal tus amigos, ellos saben?"

Draco rio amargamente. "Pot-Harry, realmente piensas que Crabbe y Goyle son el tipo de gente para hablar? Es como hablar con una pared de ladrillos, y eso por ser generoso."

"Hmm… Yo pensaba que sólo eran tímidos delante de otras personas," dijo Harry encogiéndose de hombros.

Los dos chicos se miraron entre sí por un segundo antes de echar a reír.

"Okay, ahora esto es extraño. Jamás pensé que te escucharía reír sin hacerlo de alguien más," dijo Harry, lamentando la falta de tacto de sus palabras.

"Bueno, yo jamás pensé que estarías hablando conmigo sin mirarme como si estuvieras a punto de matarme."

"Bueno, yo jamás pensé que se vería sin tu pelo aplastado contra tu cabeza," dijo Harry con una mueca, señalando con su cabeza hacia el pelo del otro chico. Draco frunció el seño.

"No esperaba exactamente ver a nadie hoy," dijo conscientemente, "especialmente tú"

"Sabes, te hace ver más humano… qué vas a hacer?" preguntó Harry con una mirada de preocupación.

"Bueno, tengo que ponerme gel de nuevo para mantener mi apariencia de Dios. No quiero parecerme mucho a ustedes mortales," dijo con una ceja levantada.

Harry se mostró exageradamente impresionado. "Hizo un chiste! Tiene sentido del humor! Llamen a El Profeta!" bromeó.

"Tú puedes hacer enojar a alguien realmente rápido, no?," dijo Draco con recelo.

"Más que a menudo," dijo Harry con una media sonrisa que no era ni lejos tan buena como la de Draco.

Draco de repente se puso serio. "Así que, qué hacemos?"

"Bueno, estamos sentados en el sofá y…"

"Sabes a lo que me refiero. Se supone que debemos olvidar los últimos cinco años de hacer miserable la vida del otro y convertirnos en los mejores amigos?"

Harry lo pensó por un momento. "Bueno, si, supongo. Quiero decir, somos un poco diferentes ahora, y bueno, _me gustaría_ intentarlo. Así que supongo que depende de ti," dijo seriamente.

"Bueno, parece que los roles han cambiado. La última vez que estuvimos en esta situación, era yo quien te ofrecía mi amistad. Por supuesto que sabemos los dos como terminó eso," dijo Draco alzando una ceja. Harry se encogió de hombros.

"No sé si lo hubiéramos logrado como amigos en ese entonces. Éramos muy diferentes, ambos menos… tolerantes."

"Qué te hace pensar que funcionará ahora entonces?" preguntó Draco, tratando de ocultar su curiosidad.

"Bueno, ya no tengo prejuicios contra tu casa y tú finalmente te has dado cuenta de que no quieres ser como tu padre. Creo que nos entenderemos mejor, y el Profesor Snape tenía razón, tenemos más en común de lo que pensábamos," dijo Harry pensativamente. "Pero quién sabe, tal vez no funcione. Podríamos terminar queriéndonos matar a la media hora. Pero nunca sabes hasta que lo intentas."

Draco pensó acerca de lo que Harry le estaba diciendo.

"Oh, qué diablos," dijo con una mirada que decía claramente 'Dios ayúdame'. "Qué es lo peor que podría pasar?"

Harry sonrió y le tendió la mano. Los dos se estrecharon las manos en una tregua tácita.

"Así que, apuesto a que puedo patear tu trasero en una escoba," dijo Draco una sonrisa desafiante.

"Sólo hay una manera de averiguarlo."

"Tengo una escoba extra."

"Qué modelo?"

"Nimbus 2001. Yo voy a usar mi _Lightning Strike_ por supuesto."

"Bueno, así cuando te gane, no podrás culpar a las escobas."

"Sigue soñando, er… Harry."

Draco se levantó del sofá con más energía y felicidad que la que había sentido desde que su padre le echó la Maldición Cruciatus sobre él. Harry no pudo evitar sonreír mientras que seguía a su ex archienemigo fuera de la habitación.

El par se cruzó con Snape en el camino al dormitorio de Draco.

"Sev, Harry se va a quedar a volar un rato," dijo Draco casualmente. Snape levantó una ceja y casi deja caer el libro que estaba leyendo.

"_Bueno, eso fue rápido,_" pensó sorprendido.

"Así que cuál es equipo de Quidditch?" preguntó Harry. "Profesional, quiero decir, no Slytherin."

"Los Huracanes, por supuesto," dijo Draco imperiosamente.

"Qué? Pero su buscador es pésimo!" exclamó Harry, deteniéndose. Draco se volvió hacia él boquiabierto. Ninguno de sus antiguos amigos lo había contradicho jamás.

"Qué? Su buscador no es pésimo!"

"Te dejo al Guardián. Él es bueno. Quiero decir, hizo esa increíble atajada contra los Halcones, pero tú, entre toda la gente, tienes que estar de acuerdo en que el buscador es importante," dijo Harry casualmente. Draco parecía asombrado por tener a alguien realmente desafiándolo.

"Bueno, por supuesto, el Buscador es el jugador más importante en el equipo, pero…"

"Y el de los Huracanes simplemente no es bueno! Cada vez que atrapó la Snitch, ha sido por un completo golpe de suerte," dijo Harry, entusiasta. "Lees _La Snitch dorada_?"

"No, he tenido cosas más importantes para leer que revistas de Quidditch," dijo airadamente, pero si Harry había captado el tono esnob, no lo mencionó.

"Ok, entonces cuando vengas a mi casa, te mostraré los artículos de los Huracanes. Describen los partidos bastante bien, así podrás ver realmente qué tal son los jugadores."

"Er… okay," dijo Draco, sorprendido de que Harry estaba obviamente planeando invitarlo a su propia casa también. Se recuperó rápidamente. "Pero qué clase de gente lleva adelante esa revista, porque no voy a confiar automáticamente en un puñado de bufones que no pueden ser imparciales…"

Los dos debatieron mientras pasaron a través de la habitación y Snape los miró, shockeado. Estaba asombrado de que Harry había sido capaz de atravesar las barreras de Draco tan rápidamente, pareciendo sentir qué decir para evitar que Draco se ofendiera o se pusiera a la defensiva.

Era bueno que Draco tuviera realmente a alguien con quien hablar ahora, incluso si comenzaban simplemente con Quidditch. Los anteriores amigos de su ahijado habían sido, generalmente, demasiado imbéciles para mantener una conversación, así que el rubio solía hablarles despectivamente, algo que Snape encontraba completamente inentendible. Sus otros compañeros de Slytherin eran en su mayoría criados en familias de la alta sociedad, quienes los habían entrenado para hablar siempre correctamente acerca de temas adecuados, siempre midiendo sus palabras cuidadosamente para evitar que la política, que solía aparecer tan a menudo. Hasta donde Snape sabía, Draco nunca había mantenido una verdadera conversación con alguien tan cómodamente como con Harry. Pero, nuevamente, tampoco lo había hecho Snape, a decir verdad. Siempre se había sentido sorprendido cuando conversaba con Harry por lo relajada que podía resultar la charla. No es que lo admitiría alguna vez.

Snape tomó nuevamente su libro y continuó leyendo, preguntándose cómo Harry Potter lo había logrado.

Los dos volaron cómodamente el resto del día con el acuerdo tácito de no competir en las escobas para evitar cualquier pelea. Ambos estaban sorprendidos por la facilidad que tenían para hablar con el otro.

Al día siguiente, Draco realmente fue a la casa de Harry, y el Gryffindor le mostró toda la información acerca de Buscadores importantes de sus revistas. Al final, Draco anunció que los redactores de _"La Snitch Dorada_" eran parciales y miopes, pero al mismo tiempo pareció más interesado en el Buscador de los Meteoritos que en el de los Huracanes. Harry no podía sino reír ante el obvio intento del rubio por salvar su orgullo, imposibilitado de admitir que Harry tenía razón. Por supuesto, una vez que descubrió que los Cannons eran el equipo de Ron, Draco sintió un repentino interés por los Tornados, apoyándolos a ellos cuando los dos equipos de los posters continuaban su continua disputa.

Ahora que estaban en buenos términos, Harry encontró divertidos las manías y los esnobismos de la alta sociedad de Draco. Si el rubio alguna vez iba demasiado lejos con sus comentarios, Harry sólo tenía que decírselo y Draco se disculpaba, lo cual implicaba tragarse una parte considerable de su orgullo. Por parte de Harry, él intentaba no comentar muchas anécdotas de cosas que había hecho con sus amigos, al saber que Draco no había tenido amigos de verdad y aún no sentía simpatía por Ron y Hermione.

Harry estaba aliviado por haber finalmente encontrado a alguien que no le lanzaría miradas de lástima siempre que mencionaba su vida en casa o cuando hacía alguna mención acerca de algo relacionado con la muerte. Era bueno tener a alguien que no lo trataba como si estuviera por romperse.

Draco estaba secretamente enfervorizado por haber encontrado finalmente a un amigo que fuera un igual. Sus antiguos amigos lo trataban como si fuera un pequeño príncipe, pero eso lo hacía sentir muy solo. Siempre había sentido la soledad de estar en la cima de ese pedestal. Pero Harry sabía cómo era eso. Harry sabía mucho de cómo era eso. Le tomó un tiempo a Draco antes de poder acostumbrarse a los comentarios desafiantes de Harry, o a simplemente no estar de acuerdo con él. Y aunque Draco había pensado inicialmente que eso lo volvería loco, resultó encontrarlo refrescante.

Aunque ambos aún discutían por estupideces, estaban sorprendidos de descubrir cuán bien se llevaban realmente. Era una extraña amistad con seguridad, ambos chicos siendo muy diferentes en muchos sentidos fundamentales pero, de alguna manera, funcionaba.

Draco y Harry entraron a la cocina de _The Lighthouse_, ambos sin aliento por hacer carreras en las escobas, ambas de Draco desde que Sirius mantuvo su palabra de no comprarle a Harry una nueva. Draco colapsó en una silla, quejándose de estar famélico. Harry hubiera rodado los ojos ante el dramatismo del rubio, pero él se sentía de la misma manera.

"Qué tal unos sándwiches de queso fundido?" preguntó Harry, sacando un poco de pan y queso.

Draco le lanzó una mirada disgustada. "Vas a fundir queso? Eso suena asqueroso."

"Nunca has probado un sándwich de queso fundido?" preguntó Harry, incrédulo, sacando la sartén. "Bueno, tienes que probar uno entonces."

"Ha! Tú debes estar pensando en que yo soy alguien que no tiene papilas gustativas. No hay manera en que vaya a comer algo que suena como algo que haría un niño de siete años como experimento," dijo Draco imperiosamente.

"Bueno, entonces puedes hacerte tu propio almuerzo," dijo Harry encogiéndose de hombros. Draco lo miró horrorizado.

"Qué? Yo no cocino. Eso es para elfos domésticos."

Harry lo fulminó con la mirada pero Draco respondió con su famosa media sonrisa.

"Entonces tendrás que elegir entre sándwiches de queso fundido o nada," dijo Harry con una mirada de satisfacción. Draco resopló y se cruzó de brazos. "Además, deberías al menos saber cómo cocinar algo," dijo mientras que daba vuelta los sándwiches. "O sino siempre dependerás de alguien."

Draco sólo lo miro mientras que Harry dejaba un plato delante de él con un sándwich.

"Bon appetite," dijo Harry descaradamente. Draco puso una mueca dramática al tiempo que levantaba lentamente el sándwich y con cuidado le daba un bocado. Harry lo observó divertido mientras él lo degustaba. Realmente, no era tan malo. De hecho, le gustó. Tomó otro bocado. Miró a Harry maravillado. Mientras más comía del pegajoso sándwich, más le gustaba. "Te lo dije," dijo Harry con una voz cantarina antes de comenzar a comer su propio sándwich.

Después de que terminaron, Harry se levantó a hacerse otro.

"Yo también!" dijo Draco, reclinándose en su silla para relajarse.

"Puedes hacértelo," dijo Harry casualmente. Draco se volvió para mirar a Harry con horror.

"Qué? Yo no cocino. Difícilmente haya estado alguna vez en una cocina," dijo con firmeza.

"Bueno, _yo_ no voy a hacerlo, así que si quieres uno, mejor acércate y aprende cómo hacer uno tú mismo," dijo Harry con una sonrisa que demostraba cómo estaba sacando partido de la situación.

Draco se puso de pie de mala gana y se puso junto a Harry, fulminándolo con la mirada todo el tiempo. Harry sólo le sonrió y le pasó una espátula. Draco la miró con disgusto.

"Bien, ahora podrás sobrevivir si alguna vez desaparecen tus elfos domésticos."

"Como sucedió con Dobby?" preguntó Draco. Harry se encogió de hombros con una sonrisa. "Bueno, menos mal que te deshiciste de él igualmente. Ese estaba un poco loco. Seriamente, no vas a hacerme cocinar, o sí?"

"Por supuesto que lo haré. No voy ni siquiera a hacerte otro sándwich de queso fundido hasta que sepas cómo hacerte uno tú, así que mejor presta atención. Bueno, esto se llama sartén y esto es una hornalla…"

Draco se concentró en las cosas que Harry le estaba diciendo. Observó a Harry hacerse el suyo, y luego copió lo que el chico de pelo negro había hecho. Aunque el sándwich terminó un poco quemado de un lado, el rubio terminó con un sándwich comestible.

Mientras ambos se volvieron a sentar para comer sus sándwiches, Draco no pudo evitar sentirse orgulloso de sí mismo. Finalmente había hecho algo por sí mismo, incluso aunque fuera algo tan trivial como hacerse un sándwich. Se sintió repentinamente más confiado en seguir sin el apoyo de su padre, incluso aunque fuera de a pequeños pasos.

"Te das cuenta de que el queso fundido es una comida Muggle," comentó Harry casualmente, sólo para ver la reacción.

Draco se quejó ruidosamente.

.

Era otra noche en la Madriguera donde todos los adultos se habían ido a una reunión de la Orden. Fred y George habían contratado a Ron, Ginny y Harry para hacer trabajo pesado para ellos en la tienda, prometiendo pagarles a cada uno. Harry no estaba realmente interesado por el dinero, pero Ron estaba entusiasmado por la promesa de oro.

"Bueno, necesitamos más confirmaciones de órdenes de compra," anunció Fred tan pronto como Errol volvió de una entrega. "Quién quiere ir a buscarlas?"

La habitación estaba en silencio.

"Qué? No hay voluntarios?" preguntó George inocentemente. Harry mantuvo su boca cerrada. Ya había tenido que ir cinco veces al cobertizo en la última hora, de alguna manera logrando ser manipulado para hacerlo cada vez.

"Elijo a Harry!" dijo Ron con una sonrisa de satisfacción.

"Hey!" dijo Harry, indignado.

"Yo lo secundo!" dijo Ginny rápidamente para evitar hacer el trabajo. George y Fred levantaron sus manos para mostrar su apoyo a la causa.

"Está bien," suspiró, "pero la próxima vez, vas tú Ron," dijo, poniéndose de pie. Ron sólo le sonrió descaradamente.

Harry salió por la puerta trasera al aire frío de la noche. Un tenue resplandor apareció automáticamente dentro del cobertizo a medida que se acercaba, guiándolo en su camino hacia la puerta.

Entró al cobertizo y vio pilas de cajas de cosas que se necesitaban para administrar la tienda, junto con muchos artefactos muggle que el señor Weasley había desarmado para estudiarlos y no podía volverlos a juntar.

Harry levantó un reloj roto de la caja con los papeles que estaba buscando y tomó una gran pila antes de poner la tapa y colocar el reloj de nuevo sobre ella. Rió entre dientes ante la imagen ya familiar de fotos de hamacas, escaleras mecánicas, montañas rusas, y tractores al tiempo que salía del cobertizo y se dirigía a la casa.

De repente, mientras caminaba a través del terreno, un dolor increíble le atravesó la cabeza. Se llevó sus manos a las sienes en un desesperado intento de reprimir el dolor. Los papeles que había estado sosteniendo se cayeron al suelo mientras Harry miraba desesperadamente a la Madriguera, pero no pudo gritar antes de que su visión se tambaleara peligrosamente y se comenzara a oscurecer por los bordes.

Colapsó y todo se puso negro.


	5. Preguntas y respuestas

Preguntas y respuestas

"Por qué Harry estará tardando tanto?" preguntó Ginny en voz alta.

"Tal vez encontró nuestra reserva de Whisky de Fuego y se distrajo," bromeó George.

"Probablemente se imagina que si tarda lo suficiente, no lo haremos ir a hacer los mandados de nuevo," dijo Ron, sacudiendo la cabeza.

Fred se puso de pié. "Iré a chequear a nuestro pequeño amigo. Se puede haber perdido en el camino de regreso."

Fred se abrió paso hasta la puerta trasera y se detuvo en el pórtico, escudriñando en la oscuridad mientras sus ojos intentaban acostumbrarse a la repentina falta de luz. Sacó su varita.

"Lumos"

Su corazón se le paró por un segundo ante lo que la luz le reveló. Los papeles estaban diseminados por el pasto, y en el medio de ellos yacía la silueta arrugada de Harry.

Fred gritó urgentemente a su gemelo y corrió por el terreno hasta llegar a Harry.

"Harry?" lo llamó, volteando al chico de pelo negro sobre su espalda y sacudiéndole los hombros en un intento de despertarlo, pero Harry se mantuvo inconsciente.

Los otros tres Weasley aparecieron en la puerta y se acercaron rápidamente corriendo.

"Qué pasó? Qué es lo que tiene?" preguntó Ginny frenéticamente.

"Harry!" lo llamó Ron desesperadamente. La situación le provocó una desagradable sensación de déjà vu. Estaba aliviado de ver el pecho de Harry que subía y bajaba, señalando que estaba realmente con vida.

Un débil gemido alertó a los Weasley de que Harry comenzaba a volver en sí.

"Harry, despierta," le indicó George seriamente.

Los ojos de Harry se abrieron y parpadeó ante ellos en confusión.

"Qué pasó?" preguntó atontado mientras Ron y Ginny lo ayudaban a sentarse.

"No lo recuerdas?" preguntó Fred, preocupado. Harry frunció el ceño, concentrado.

"Um… sólo recuerdo caminar hacia la casa y entonces sentí dolor en mi cabeza. Y después todo en blanco," dijo nerviosamente.

Fred y George se incorporaron y sacaron sus varitas, apuntando a la oscuridad.

"Qué está pasando?" le preguntó Ginny a los gemelos con ansiedad. "No creen que Harry haya sido atacado, o sí?"

"Así es como suena," dijo Fred sombríamente, sonando levemente asustado.

"Pero las barreras…" insistió Ron.

"Harry, ha pasado esto antes? Has estado teniendo dolores de cabeza como éste?" preguntó George.

Harry negó sinceramente con la cabeza.

"Fue tu cicatriz?" preguntó Ron, asustado.

"Ron, Voldemort está muerto. Y además, eso nunca me hizo desmayarme antes. Y esto se sintió como dolor normal," intentó explicar Harry.

"Si, definitivamente suena como una maldición. Tenemos que salir de aquí," dijo Fred.

Hubo un susurro entre los árboles de la derecha y todos se pusieron rígidos de miedo. Escudriñaron en la oscuridad pero sólo pudieron ver negrura.

"Todos a la casa, ahora," ordenó George con urgencia.

Harry, Ginny y Ron se levantaron y comenzaron a correr hacia la casa; Fred y George siguiéndolos, observando los árboles para asegurarse de que nadie salía de la oscuridad.

Una vez dentro, los gemelos cerraron la puerta detrás de ellos y llevaron a los tres adolescentes al living. Fred y George los metieron en la chimenea y los siguieron hacia _The Lighthouse_, sellando la conexión por si acaso.

Fred fue por red flu hasta la Mansión Snape, donde las reuniones de la Orden solían llevarse a cabo, mientras que George se quedaba con los otros tres.

Los tres Weasley seguían lanzándole miradas atemorizadas a Harry. Él sabía que ellos estaban pensando en las mismas cosas que él pensaba. Alguien había roto las barreras de la Madriguera. Habían maldecido a Harry, y quién sabe qué podría haber pasado si Fred no hubiese salido a chequear cuando lo hizo. Harry no pudo evitar imaginar a Mortífagos llevándoselo y tomando venganza por destruir a su maestro.

Harry no podía evitar sentirse un poco culpable también. Si los Mortífagos habían atravesado las barreras de la Madriguera, era más que probablemente para atrapar a Harry, por lo que la seguridad de los Weasley se había puesto en riesgo también. La Madriguera había sido siempre un lugar de comodidad y seguridad. Harry nunca había imaginado ser atacado allí y estaba seguro de que tampoco lo habían hecho los chicos Weasley. Pero ahora, esa imagen se había destrozado.

Harry se levantó para hacer té, pero los tres Weasley lo forzaron a sentarse y se ocuparon de hacerlo ellos mismos. Harry insistió en que estaba bien, pero los tres pelirrojos parecían dubitativos. Parecía que había perdido su credibilidad en determinar cómo se sentía.

Finalmente, oyeron encenderse el fuego en el living y corrieron para encontrarse con los adultos que estaban siguiendo a Fred. El señor y la señora Weasley parecían muy asustados, mientras que Sirius corrió hasta Harry y le preguntó si estaba bien.

Snape también apareció, haciéndole a Harry una rápida revisión de salud. Harry explicó con su mejor habilidad lo que había sucedido.

"Suena como una maldición. Conozco algunas oscuras que tienen ese efecto," concluyó Snape. "Pero no tiene sentido que el atacante haya sólo desaparecido. Estás seguro de que no viste a nadie?" le preguntó a Harry, evitando a propósito mencionar su nombre delante de los demás. Por alguna razón, se sentía incómodo con la idea de que la gente se enterara de que se tuteaba con el niño que vivió.

"No," dijo Harry, "supongo que Fred los debe haber asustado."

Snape permaneció dubitativo. "Dudo que Mortífagos hayan sido asustados por un mago recién graduado que no sabe ni un poco de magia negra."

"Tal vez pensaron que mi mamá y mi papá estaban en casa y que habrían ido cuando Fred gritó," sugirió Ginny. "Quiero decir, ya no tienen a Ustedes-Saben-Quién de su lado y los Mortífagos restantes están en la cima de la lista de los más buscados. Tal vez estaban temerosos de ser capturados y enviados a Azkabán."

Sirius optó por quedarse con los cuatro adolescentes, incómodo con la idea de dejarlos solos con el recuerdo de lo que había sucedido, mientras que Snape viajó por polvos flu hasta la Madriguera, donde los señores Weasley y el resto de la Orden ya estaba.

Un par de horas después, después de que todos los chicos habían subido las escaleras, los Weasley y Snape regresaron, éste último para usar la chimenea, ya que el sistema de Red Flu de la Mansión Snape sólo estaba habilitado para unas pocas chimeneas, por protección, siendo una de ellas _The Lighthouse_.

"Encontraron algo?" preguntó Sirius preocupado, poniendo inmediatamente tazas de té delante de los dos Weasley. Snape ya se había desaparecido hacia su 'guarida', como la llamaba Sirius.

"No. Es lo más extraño. No hay nada que parezca fuera de lugar. No se han disparado las alarmas de intrusos. Y no encontramos a nadie," dijo el señor Weasley confundido.

"Dumbledore colocó unas pocas barreras más e insistió en que podíamos regresar, pero no puedo evitar preocuparme porque haya pasado algo por alto, ya que parece que algo se le escapó la primera vez," agregó la señora Weasley. "Pero hemos revisado la casa de arriba abajo y no hay indicios de intrusos ni nada."

"Bueno, no hay mucho lugar, pero son todos bienvenidos a quedarse aquí en cualquier momento," ofreció Sirius.

"Gracias, Sirius, pero si queremos sentirnos seguros en casa, realmente necesitamos regresar esta noche. Dumbledore insistió en que era seguro, y sólo por si acaso, ubicó algunos miembros de la Orden para estar de guardia y cuidarnos por algunas noches. Colocamos trasladores de emergencia en todas las habitaciones que nos llevarán inmediatamente a Hogwarts si se activan. No estoy demasiado preocupado," dijo el señor Weasley.

"Cómo lo está llevando Harry?" preguntó preocupada la señora Weasley. "Simplemente no puedo creer que haya sido atacado en nuestra casa."

"Parece estar llevándolo bien. Dice que la cabeza ya no le duele y que no lo ha hecho desde que volvió en sí," dijo Sirius, bastante seguro de que Harry había dicho la verdad acerca de eso.

"Oh, por qué esa gente desagradable no puede simplemente dejarlo en paz," suspiró la señora Weasley. "No lo han hecho pasar por más que suficiente?"

"Bueno, él mató a su amo, así que estoy seguro de que lo quieren muerto," dijo lentamente el señor Weasley, sorbiendo su té.

"Más razón para atraparlos y encerrarlos," dijo Sirius sombríamente. "Entonces Harry podrá caminar en público sin tener que ser seguido por un mago. Podrá, por una vez, ser realmente un chico normal en lugar de tener que preocuparse porque lo intenten matar a cada momento."

"Harry estará bien. Esta noche será la última vez que algo como esto le sucede," dijo el señor Weasley, confiado. "_The Lighthouse_ está diez veces más protegida que la Madriguera y, prácticamente, nadie sabe dónde está. Y de ahora en adelante, sólo tendremos que asegurarnos de que los muchachos se queden adentro cuando tengamos reuniones o vengamos aquí o algo. No hay manera en que se apoderen de Harry. No tienes nada de qué preocuparte, Sirius."

Al día siguiente, Draco apareció por la chimenea con una expresión atribulada en el rostro.

Harry se levantó para saludarlo, sorprendido, pero él lo cortó.

"Tengo que hablar contigo," dijo con ansiedad. Harry asintió y los dos chicos fueron a su habitación. Draco se sentó en la cama de Harry y puso su cabeza entre sus manos con un suspiro.

"Draco, qué es lo que pasa?" preguntó Harry preocupado.

"Qué es lo que sabes acerca de los Mortífagos restantes?" preguntó Draco de repente, levantando la cabeza de sus manos. Harry lo miró sorprendido pero intentó responder a la pregunta.

"Er… además del hecho de que uno me echó un maleficio anoche, no mucho. Sirius y Remus no me hablan mucho de los asuntos de la Orden, en realidad. Quiero decir, me imagino que se están reagrupando e intentan continuar lo que Voldemort inició, pero eso es todo," dijo Harry, sentándose en la silla del escritorio.

"Bueno, Sev me habló de esto anoche. Tienes razón en que se están reagrupando, pero tienen un nuevo líder," dijo Draco ominosamente.

"La Profesora Trelawney? Sabía que me quería muerto!" bromeó Harry, pero Draco ni siquiera tuvo un asomo de sonrisa.

"Mi padre," dijo Draco lentamente.

Ambos se sentaron en silencio por unos momentos. Harry realmente había supuesto que si los Mortífagos tenían que elegir un nuevo líder, Lucius Malfoy sería un candidato probable, pero nunca se lo había mencionado a Draco. Sabía que la situación debía ser realmente difícil para el rubio. El hombre que lo había criado estaba ahora del lado opuesto de la guerra en el que él estaba.

"Draco, tú sabes que eso no se refleja en ti," dijo Harry con cautela. Draco sólo desvió la mirada y frunció el ceño.

"Tú sabes, su primera prioridad va a ser matarte. Va a necesitar demostrar que él puede derrotar a la persona que el Lord oscuro no pudo vencer," dijo amargamente. Harry se rió débilmente.

"No me atrapará," dijo con más seguridad que la que sentía.

"Él también quiere matarme. Soy un traidor y no querrás saber lo que le hacen a los traidores. Es casi tan malo como lo que le hacen a la gente que mata a su líder," bromeó débilmente.

"Oh, gracias," murmuró Harry.

"No soy como él, lo juro," dijo Draco lentamente.

"Draco," dijo Harry firmemente, "no sería tu amigo si no supiera eso ya." Sonrió levemente y adoptó un tono más relajado. "Pero igualmente, gracias por no querer verme muerto. Es la primera señal de una fuerte amistad, sabes."

Draco rodó los ojos con una pequeña risa, pero no duró mucho. Miró a Harry con una expresión sombría.

"Bueno, todo el mundo piensa que yo soy como él. Y cuando la gente descubra que mi padre es el nuevo Lord Oscuro, me van a mirar a mí. Va a ser como ser el hijo de Tú-Sabes-Quien! No podré volver a Hogwarts."

"No importa lo que piensen los demás, siempre que tengas algunas personas contigo. Confía en mí, he pasado algunas veces por esto de ser un paria en el mundo mágico. Lo superas. Además, todo aquel con cerebro se dará cuenta de que tú no estás de ese lado. Quiero decir, el ataque de Voldemort a Hogwarts estuvo en las noticias, incluyendo lo que tú hiciste. La gente probablemente te alabará. Hey, tal vez empiecen a escribir artículos acerca de ti ahora! Entonces todo el mundo podrá leer sobre ti en clase y cargarte en los pasillos, oh es divertido!" bromeó Harry. Draco lo fulminó con la mirada en broma pero entonces no pudo evitar reír.

"Como esos hermosos artículos de tu novia? La señorita Chang?"

Harry hizo sonidos y muecas de querer vomitar. Después se incorporó y miró a Draco con cautela.

"Tú _sabes_ que nunca salí con ella, verdad?" preguntó.

"Okay, pero la cuestión es, realmente te gustó en algún momento?" preguntó Draco, saliendo del humor depresivo en el que había entrado.

Harry se sonrojó. "Er… alego demencia temporal," farfulló. Draco se rió. "Bueno, todo el mundo ha tenido amores estúpidos, no?" insistió Harry.

"Si, absolutamente," dijo Draco, ausente. Se había levantado para animar a los miembros del equipo de los Tornados a que iniciaran una pelea con los Cannons del póster de al lado. Harry lo miró con curiosidad.

"Bueno, quién fue el tuyo?" pregunto. Draco se puso rígido.

"Nadie," dijo, un poco demasiado rápido. Harry sonrió.

"Tienes que decirme, son las reglas," dijo con naturalidad. "Vamos, Draco, no le diré a nadie, y apuesto a que nunca antes se lo has dicho a alguien! La mejor parte de los amores estúpidos es contarle a la gente acerca de ellos."

Draco lo fulminó y luego suspiró.

"Está bien, pero tienes que prometer que no te reirás."

"Bueno, no puedo prometer eso, pero haré mi mejor esfuerzo por no hacerlo," se comprometió Harry.

Draco murmuró algo ininteligible.

"Qué? No pude oírte," dijo Harry. Draco le lanzó su mejor mirada fulminante y se aclaró la garganta.

"Granger," soltó.

Harry se quedó boquiabierto.

"Hermione?" preguntó sin dar crédito.

Draco gimió y volvió a sentarse en la cama de Harry. "Fue un estúpido y breve momento al final de tercer año, y créeme, lo superé rápidamente cuando volví a ser yo mismo. No se lo digas a nadie, especialmente no a la comadreja ni a Granger."

"Te prometo que no lo diré, pero… Hermione? Tú la odias. Siempre has sido desagradable con ella. Piensas que está por debajo de ti," dijo Harry, asombrado.

"Ella _está_ por debajo de mí y _realmente_ la odio. Fue sólo un destello de un amor. Ninguna chica se había enfrentado a mí antes y estaba intrigado. Pero entonces recordé que ella era una sabelotodo sangre suc–"

"Draco," le advirtió Harry.

"Perdón," murmuró él.

"Entonces, quién más te ha gustado?" preguntó Harry sorprendido. Draco parecía más confiado ahora que el tema se había desplazado de aquel territorio incómodo.

"Bueno, no muchas, en realidad. Aunque he tenido algunas citas, la mayoría con chicas que no me gustaban, pero quienes, por supuesto, gustaban de mí," dijo con aire de suficiencia. Harry rio ante la arrogancia Slytherin. Draco comenzó a mencionar una lista de todas las Slytherins, y algunas Ravenclaws con las que había salido. Por supuesto, Draco le encontraba fallas a cada una de ellas, pero aún así parecía muy orgulloso de su record de citas. Harry estaba impresionado ante el gran número de chicas con quienes Draco se había citado, especialmente cuando varias de ellas parecían odiarlo.

"Bueno, como ves," explicó el rubio, "están simplemente embobadas por mi belleza. Simplemente acuden a mí."

"Sólo porque piensan que les prestarás un poco de gel extra para el pelo," retrucó Harry. Draco lo fulminó con la mirada, pero el Gryffindor sólo se rio.

"Está bien, ahora es tu turno," dijo Draco. "Y recuerda, admití a Granger contigo, así que mejor que seas honesto."

"Er… bueno, estaba Cho, por supuesto. Y luego… bien, no puedes decírselo a nadie. Si Ron lo descubre, podría asesinarme."

Draco quedó con la boca abierta. "Te gusta Granger?" preguntó incrédulo. "Qué hay con ella?"

"No! Hermione ha sido y siempre será sólo mi amiga," aclaró Harry. Draco levantó una ceja.

"Entonces es la _Weaslette_, no?"

"Er…" dudo Harry, aunque su sonrojo confirmaba la pregunta.

"Oh, ayúdanos Merlín. Una Weasley. Ni siquiera entiendo cómo puedes ser amigo de un Weasley y ahora tú quieres salir con ella?" preguntó con quejido. "Por qué me haces esto?"

Harry sonrió. "Bueno, el objetivo detrás de esto es molestarte, por supuesto," dijo. "Pero seriamente, te caería bien."

"Tú sabes, es bueno esto de que seamos amigos ahora. Necesitas de mi influencia para aclarar tu cabeza. Te conseguiremos una buena chica de clase alta sin interés hacia los Muggles," dijo Draco altivamente.

"Te das cuenta de que crecí con Muggles," le recordó Harry.

"Un desafortunado error."

"Y que mi madre era hija de Muggles."

Draco palideció. "Qué? No es cierto! Tú eres sangre pura!" dijo con seriedad. Harry lo miró de manera bizarra.

"Er… creo que yo lo sabría. Ella era mi mamá. Por qué crees que su hermana es Muggle?"

Draco lo miró incrédulo. "Pensé que era una squib. Siempre dije que eras sangre pura. Eso es lo que piensan los Mortífagos, o al menos lo que nos han dicho."

"De verdad? Por qué dirían eso? Quiero decir, algunos tienen que saber ya que fueron a la escuela con mi mamá," dijo Harry confundido.

"Supongo que para hacerte parecer más poderoso. De esa manera, el Lord Oscuro no se habría visto tan mal fracasando en matarte y parecerías una amenaza más grande, más como un igual ante el Lord Oscuro o algo así," dijo Draco pensativamente.

"Pero seríamos más iguales si no estuvieran diciéndole a la gente que soy sangre pura. Quiero decir, Voldemort era mestizo…"

"QUÉ?" gritó Draco, mirando a Harry con los ojos abiertos. "De ninguna manera."

"Su padre era Muggle. Me lo dijo él mismo. Creo que esa es una razón porque odia tanto a los Muggles, ya que su padre lo abandonó cuando descubrió que su madre era una bruja," dijo Harry. "He estado en su tumba, en un cementerio Muggle."

"Simplemente decidiste darte una vuelta y decirle hola al padre muggle del Lord Oscuro?" preguntó Draco incrédulo.

"Bueno, no fue exactamente una opción. Seguro que tu padre te contó acerca de lo sucedido al final del año pasado," dijo Harry sombríamente, alejando el recuerdo.

"Oh, sí. Lo siento," se disculpó Draco rápidamente. "Pero no puedo creer esto. Estoy bastante seguro de que al menos la mayoría de los Mortífagos piensan que él era sangre pura. Wow, no puedo imaginar lo que harían si se enteraran de que habían estado inclinándose ante un mestizo."

"Hmmm… tal vez debería enviarles una carta, no crees?" bromeó Harry. "Qué tal una tarjeta de bienvenidos diciendo "_Las sorpresas son divertidas, no?" _en la cubierta?" De repente la cara de Harry se tornó seria. "Espera, estás bien conmigo siendo parte Muggle, verdad?"

Draco gimió e hizo una mueca.

"Estás _seguro_ de que no eres un sangre pura?" preguntó esperanzado.

"Completamente."

"Bueno, entonces supongo que está bien conmigo," refunfuñó. "Pero eres la única excepción. No significa que ahora voy a empezar a querer a los Muggles o a sangr… er… gente con sangre Muggle en las venas."

"Oh, me siento tan honrado," dijo Harry sarcásticamente.

Draco lo miró y negó con la cabeza. Suspiró.

"Entonces, el Lord Oscuro fue derrotado por un mestizo, y él mismo también lo era. Mi ex padre está tratando de matar a mi único amigo, y empezó a atacarlo anoche. Yo soy probablemente el número dos de su lista. Estoy viviendo con alguien que está intentando hacerme hacer la tarea de pociones en el primer mes de vacaciones, mi peor enemigo es ahora mi amigo e intenta pasarme sus costumbres muggle y de clase baja. Le he revelado mi más oscuro secreto acerca de mi fugaz enamoramiento de una nacida de muggles. Es triste que lo que más me preocupa ahora es el hecho de que quiero un sándwich de queso fundido?"

Harry estalló en risas. "Hey, ese es el poder del sándwich de queso fundido."

"Intenté hacerme uno en casa, pero sigo quemándolo. No tiene el mismo sabor," lloriqueó Draco.

"Está bien, te haré uno…"

La cara de Draco se iluminó.

"…con una condición."

La cara del rubio se tornó suspicaz.

"Qué condición?" preguntó cauteloso.

"Me ayudarás a lavar los platos."

"QUÉ?" aulló Draco. "Yo no lavo platos, ni hago cualquier tipo de limpieza por el estilo."

"Bueno, es triste que sólo vas a tener que verme comer mi sándwich sin tener uno," dijo Harry encogiéndose de hombros y levantándose.

"Ugh, bien… pero realmente te odio por esto," se quejó Draco.

"Voy a tener que hacerte probar los Macarrones con queso. De esa manera, te tendré para ayudarme en _todas_ mis tareas!" dijo Harry emocionado. Draco le lanzó una almohada.

.

"Entonces, Harry, siempre me olvido de preguntarte, alguna vez tuviste el encuentro con el hurón?" preguntó Ron.

Hermione levantó la mirada, interesada.

Los tres estaban sentados en la hamaca que Harry, Sirius y Remus habían construido entre dos árboles. Harry y Hermione estaban tendidos juntos, con Ron enfrente de ellos, con su cabeza del otro lado de la hamaca. Estaban bebiendo limonada, y Harry estaba haciendo su mejor esfuerzo por ignorar el hecho de que Ron y Hermione continuaban haciéndose cariños cada vez que había un silencio en la conversación.

"Sí, lo tuve. He estado en su casa también," dijo Harry, bebiendo un sorbo de limonada.

Dos pares de cejas se alzaron.

"Su casa? Quieres decir la casa de Snape?" preguntó Ron incrédulo. "Estás loco?"

"Bueno, tienes que contarnos qué tal te fue?" preguntó Hermione interesada, ignorando las miradas de indignación de su novio.

"En realidad, estuvo bien. Diría que somos amigos ahora," dijo Harry. Ron se quedó boquiabierto. Incluso Hermione parecía shockeada.

"Amigos?" preguntó Ron ahogado.

"Ha cambiado, chicos. No sé si era realmente tan malo. Quiero decir, tenía un padre que era la mano derecha del Lord Oscuro, y fue criado para pensar que era mejor que cualquiera. Pero él está tratando realmente de cambiar algunas cosas. En cuanto dejas de tomarte en serio la arrogancia, es divertido," dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

"Harry, por favor! Estás hablando de Malfoy! Mister Consentido, el mocoso rico. Tú sabes, aquel que le dice a Hermione tú-sabes-qué e insulta a mi familia regularmente. Simplemente vas a ignorar ese hecho?" preguntó Ron, muy enojado.

"Él lo está intentando, Ron. Y no es que voy a dejar que los insulte a ustedes. Si empezaran de nuevo la relación con él, creo que se podrían llevar bien…"

"Harry, estoy con Ron esta vez. Tú puedes estar listo para olvidarlo todo, pero no creo que nosotros estemos preparados," dijo Hermione con gentileza.

"Eso está bien, no voy a intentar forzarlos a ser los mejores amigos o algo así. Quiero decir, quisiera conservar todos los miembros de mi cuerpo. Solamente, por favor no se vuelvan locos porque esté siendo amigo suyo."

"No vas a cambiarnos por Malfoy, no?" preguntó Ron realmente preocupado.

Harry se rio. "Por supuesto que no! Ustedes siempre serán mis mejores amigos! Sólo porque tengo a alguien con quien pasar el rato cuando ustedes se ponen cariñosos…"

Sus dos amigos se sonrojaron furiosamente y Ron alejó su pié descalzo del de Hermione con una sonrisa culpable.

"…no significa que ya no seamos mejores amigos."

"Awww…" arrulló Hermione con una risita, alborotándole el cabello a Harry cariñosamente mientras que él se sonrojaba.

"Abrazo de grupo!" anunció Ron. Los ojos de Harry se abrieron cuando sus dos amigos saltaron hacia él, riendo alegremente.

Entonces se soltaron las hamacas, enviándolos al suelo de un golpe.

"Ouch," gimió Ron.

Los tres estallaron en carcajadas.

.

"Qué diablos, Harry? Qué quieres decir con que eres amigo de Malfoy? Eres un psicópata?" exclamó Eloise. "Cómo puedes ser amigo de alguien que dice que mi cara parece pizza?"

Neville lo miraba con la boca abierta de la impresión. "Malfoy, Harry? _Malfoy_?" preguntó incrédulo.

"Chicos, él es producto de su esfuerzo, o como sea que se diga la expresión. Está tratando de cambiar. No tiene a nadie," explicó Harry con un suspiro. Estaban sentados en el pórtico de _The Lighthouse_, exceptuando a Eloise, quien paseaba salvajemente enfrente de ellos.

"Deja que alguien más sea su amigo, Harry, tú no eres el comité de rescate de personas en soledad," dijo Eloise agitada.

"Bueno, yo sé lo que se siente no tener amigos y estar sentado solo durante todo el verano. Su única compañía es el Profesor Snape," intentó Harry. Esto pareció ganar su simpatía un poco, especialmente la de Neville. "No es tan horrible como solía ser. Él estaba sólo un poco… desviado. Y si alguna vez te llama de esa manera de nuevo, Eloise, lo golpearé yo mismo, okay?"

Eloise se dejó caer con rabia en los escalones.

"Cómo paso esto tan rápidamente?" preguntó Neville, desconcertado. "Hace unas semanas, eran enemigos, y ahora son amigos?"

"Bueno, como dije, ha cambiado mucho. Creo que estaba algo así como en el proceso de cambio todo el año pasado y luego sucedió lo que pasó con su padre y eso lo hizo cambiar. No lo sé, supongo que fue una de esas veces, uno de esos momentos en la vida donde pasan muchas cosas y otras muchas cosas cambian drásticamente, así que uno puede agregar algún otro cambio al montón antes de que sea tarde, entienden?" intentó explicar Harry. "Probablemente no habría funcionado en otro momento, pero todos sus amigos lo han abandonado, está intentando alejarse de lo que su padre quería que fuese, y yo me acerqué a él porque después de todo lo que pasó el año pasado, me he dado cuenta de que no quiero desperdiciar mi energía teniéndolo como enemigo, y todo esto simplemente… sucedió."

"Estás diciendo que fue el destino?" preguntó Eloise, ahora intrigada. Era una gran creyente en el destino. Sus padres se habían hecho amigos durante una detención del destino. Ellos tres se habían hecho amigos a causa de un malentendido en pociones que Harry no se suponía que tendría. Y ahora el chico de sus sueños le escribía a ella, pero sólo se conocieron porque la cita de Roger tuvo un gran problema. Ella siempre había creído en el destino, pero sus creencias se habían reafirmado a causa de los eventos del año anterior.

"Err… tal vez?" dijo Harry sin la más mínima idea, pero si eso haría ganar el apoyo de Eloise, lo diría.

"Hmm… tal vez esté bien entonces. Quién sabe, tal vez algún día algo realmente grande sucederá, todo gracias a esta extraña amistad," dijo Eloise con un poco más de entusiasmo.

Harry y Neville rodaron los ojos y sonrieron.

"Hey, ya lo verán," dijo Eloise naturalmente. "El destino trabaja de extraña manera."

"Especialmente en el amor, verdad?" bromeó Harry.

"Por supuesto. Piensa en cómo el destino dejó que conocieras y te acercaras a Ginny," marcó Eloise. Harry se ruborizó.

"Sólo somos…"

"Cállate, Harry, ustedes NO son sólo amigos y tú estás esquivando el punto. Okay, otra cosa. Si ese troll no hubiera entrado al colegio en primer año, Ron y Hermione nunca se habrían hecho amigos. Si ese tipo no hubiese plantado a mi mamá, mis padres nunca habrían salido juntos. El destino está en todas partes."

Harry puso una mirada de sorpresa en su rostro, como si hubiera tenido una epifanía. "Y si el mundo no girara el sol no saldría y probablemente nunca hubieras visto a Roger y nunca te hubieras enamorado de él! Oh, Diós! Eloise, tienes razón! Es el destino!" exclamó Harry, levantándose y alzando sus manos al cielo. "Y porque he conocido a otro ser humano, debe haber sido el destino!"

"Oh, cállate Harry," dijo Eloise con una mirada divertida, lanzándole tierra.

"Pero seriamente, Eloise, no crees que la gente tiene algo para elegir en la vida? Quiero decir, yo probablemente hubiera terminado en Slytherin, pero yo _elegí_ ir a Gryffindor. Es el destino, o la elección?" preguntó Harry.

"Coincido con Harry, me parece," dijo Neville pensativamente. "Quiero decir, tú elijes enamorarte de la gente que lo haces."

"Neville, Neville. No te das cuenta? Si algo que no puedes controlar, es el amor; de otra manera, sería demasiado aburrido."

Neville y Harry intercambiaron miradas, sabiendo que Eloise estaba en otra de sus fantasías.

"Todo el mundo amaría a la persona más fácil de amar en su situación y no habían las hermosas complicaciones que dieron lugar a las más grandes historias de amor de nuestros tiempos! Si pudieras tener control de eso, no sería amor sino… como elegir productos o algo así."

"Pero quién eres no afecta en quién amas? Y tú elijes ser de la manera que eres…" intercedió Harry, pero Eloise lo interrumpió.

"Tú elijes quien ser hasta cierto punto, si fuéramos completamente quienes queremos ser, entonces cuál es tu excusa para Malfoy, de nuevo?" dijo con una sonrisa, sabiendo que había vuelto las palabras de Harry en su contra.

Harry levantó las manos con una mueca. "Me rindo."

"No lo sé, Eloise, quiero decir, si la gente estuviera destinada a amar a ciertas personas, entonces por qué no todo el mundo encuentra al otro tan fácilmente. Por qué algunas personas se quedan amando a una persona que ya ama a alguien más?" preguntó Neville. Harry notó un leve matiz de tristeza en su voz, y se preguntó si él estaba hablando de su propia experiencia.

"Nunca dije que el destino fuera bueno. Quiero decir, ustedes más o menos probaron mi punto. Por qué _elegirías_ amar a una persona que no te ama a ti? No lo haces. Es el destino que juega contigo. Por supuesto, también resulta que creo en el karma. Creo que si eres una buena persona, el destino te tratará bien, e incluso si parece que te trata mal, todo se soluciona para bien en el final," dijo Eloise confiada. "Todos somos buenas personas, por lo que no tenemos que preocuparnos. Y todos acabaremos con vidas amorosas muy felices."

Neville desvió la mirada tristemente, como si no creyera en lo que Eloise había dicho. Por el bien de Neville, Harry esperaba que lo que Eloise estaba diciendo fuera verdad, porque si él tenía razón en sus suposiciones acerca de quién le gustaba a Neville, el destino estaba trabajando de manera muy extraña.


	6. El boticario

.net/s/1768603/6/Flawed_Perfection

…

El boticario

"Qué diablos son esas cosas?" preguntó Harry mientras entraba a la habitación de Draco para encontrar al rubio sosteniendo unas extrañas cosas largas y puntiagudas.

"Estos son floretes," dijo Draco dramáticamente.

Harry lo miró con desconcierto.

"Quieres luchar con eso? No creo que sirvan para tener una gran batalla, Draco."

El rubio rodó los ojos. "La esgrima es un deporte para los civilizados, obviamente no estarás familiarizado con esto," dijo con una mueca. Harry le hizo un gesto con la cabeza. "Es como lucha de espadas, pero con éstos. Te enseñaría con espadas de verdad, pero dudo que nuestros padrinos estuvieran felices si alguno de los dos le rebanara la cabeza al otro. Atrápalo," le dijo, lanzándole uno a Harry, quien lo agarró torpemente.

"Entonces vas a enseñarme esgrima?" preguntó Harry excitado, agitando el florete en el aire.

"Si. Siento que es mi deber enseñarte un poco de cultura. Ahora, no tengo equipo protector, así que tendrás que ser realmente cuidadoso en no sacarme un ojo, porque te aseguro, si lo haces, te sacaré uno de los tuyos para reemplazarlo."

Las siguientes horas se pasaron con Draco enseñándole a Harry el arte de la esgrima. Harry aprendió rápidamente todos los movimientos, bloqueos, estocadas y demás, pero Draco seguía informándole que le faltaba la elegante pose que Draco tenía. El Slytherin seguía ceñudo y le dijo a Harry que parecía un pirata en una lucha de espadas. Harry, desafortunadamente para Draco, pensó que eso era una manera mucho más genial de verse que el estándar apropiado.

"No tienes remedio," declaró Draco en un momento.

Harry le sonrió. "Bueno, igualmente parezco un poco difícil de derrotar para ti," remarcó.

"Eso es porque no sigues los estándares de etiqueta de la esgrima," exclamó Draco con molestia.

"Bueno, esto es bueno para ti, entonces. Ya sabes cómo pelear con quienes siguen la etiqueta, y ahora podrás aprender cómo hacerlo con los que no lo hacen, como yo," dijo Harry, agitando el florete en el aire para escuchar el agradable 'whoosh'.

"Está bien, vamos de nuevo. Y esta vez, mantén esa cosa lejos de los alrededores de mi cabeza," le advirtió Draco.

"Ay ay, capitán," dijo Harry con una sonrisa.

"En guardia," dijo Draco, y los dos apoyaron las puntas de los floretes una contra la otra. "Y… ataca!"

Inmediatamente, los dos comenzaron a luchar. Los floretes chocaron entre sí. Mientras la cara de Draco estaba fría y tranquila, la de Harry mutaba entre estar concentrado hasta reír con felicidad cada vez que sentía que había hecho algo especialmente genial.

Los dos se movían mientras peleaban, así que terminaron cerca de las escaleras de la Mansión Snape. Draco sonrió y lanzó al aire su florete. Harry estaba distraído mirándolo pasar por encima de su cabeza. Draco esquivó a Harry y subió tres escalones, hábilmente atrapando el florete con una expresión de presumido.

"Wow, ese fue un movimiento genial!" exclamó Harry impresionado, agachándose mientras Draco se volteaba.

"Por supuesto," dijo Draco con altanería. Harry apuntó a los pies del rubio, pero Draco saltó para evitarlo y corrió de nuevo a la casa, con Harry pisándole los talones, chocando los floretes.

Los dos se abrieron paso hasta el living donde Snape estaba leyendo. El profesor de Pociones levantó la vista con una ceja levantada cuando los dos chicos entraron al salón.

"No sobre el…" protestó con una mueca de dolor mientras Harry saltaba al sofá para ganar la ventaja de la altura. "Fuera del sofá!" chasqueó.

Harry lo saludó y retrocedió hasta el respaldo del sofá y saltó, seguido por Draco quien también pasó y saltó el sofá, atacando a Harry, quien hábilmente lo bloqueó.

Harry dio un giro y chocó floretes con Draco con una mueca de orgullo. Draco rodó los ojos.

"Qué? Sabes que eso fue genial," dijo Harry, esquivando una estocada del rubio.

"Para un principiante," sonrió Draco.

Harry sonrió, se giró y corrió al hall, con Draco siguiéndolo de cerca. Continuaron su lucha en el vestíbulo. Los elfos domésticos se apartaron de su camino mientras ellos pasaban por el hall, con el chasquido de los floretes haciendo resonando con fuerza.

"Lo siento! Hola, Senri! Oops, perdóname Bibs." Se disculpó Harry mientras los elfos domésticos se escurrían del paso.

Draco lo miró con una ceja levantada. Sev era amable con los elfos domésticos, no como todo el mundo en la Mansión Malfoy, pero siempre le extrañó que Harry fuera, en realidad, amistoso con ellos. Se había aprendido los nombres de algunos en la Mansión Snape y siempre les preguntaba cómo estaban. Los elfos domésticos eran muy cariñosos con él.

Los dos siguieron avanzando hasta el comedor. Los elfos domésticos corrieron detrás de ellos y rápidamente apartaron todas las cosas rompibles.

"Gracias muchachos!" dijo Harry. Draco se paró en una silla y saltó a la mesa. Harry esquivó un golpe del florete de Draco y corrió al otro extremo de la larga mesa de madera, subiendo rápidamente.

"Esto me parece familiar," mencionó Draco al tiempo que chocaban los floretes nuevamente. Era una extraña reminiscencia del momento en que tuvieron un duelo en el segundo año.

"Si, tal vez debería tener a Lockhart aquí para que me diera más de sus maravillosos consejos," dijo Harry sarcásticamente mientras que daban círculos entre sí y se lanzaban golpes. "Tienes alguna serpiente en tu manga?"

"Por qué, querrías tener una charla con una?" sonrió Draco. "Hablando de eso, fue realmente injusto. Ganaste el talento más genial de Slytherin, y no estás ni siquiera en Slytherin!"

"Bueno, digamos que ese pequeño talento no se lleva exactamente bien con el público en general."

"Lo haría con las serpientes," señaló Draco. Harry se rio entre dientes. Draco hizo un amague y cuando Harry levantó su florete para bloquear, él cambió y lanzó una estocada al pecho de Harry, enviando al chico de pelo negro al suelo.

Harry cayó de espaldas en la mesa y soltó su florete. Se quedó sin aire y le tomó un segundo recuperar sus sentidos.

"Ow," gimió. "Creo que ganaste."

Draco le ofreció su mano y ayudó a Harry a ponerse de pie. Se estrecharon la mano para finalizar el duelo y se bajaron de la mesa antes de que Snape pudiera encontrarlos allí.

"Creo que ya está bien por hoy," anunció Harry, frotándose el pecho lastimado después de tres fuertes estocadas con el florete.

Los elfos domésticos volvieron a arreglar la mesa y uno de ellos anunció que la cena estaría lista en poco tiempo.

Draco decidió que Harry se quedaría a cenar. Los elfos domésticos asintieron con entusiasmo y colocaron un asiento extra en la mesa.

Cuando los chicos estuvieron listos luego de lavarse, bajaron y entraron al comedor. Harry observó con los ojos abiertos de sorpresa la mesa, la cual estaba cubierta por bonitos manteles. Cada rincón estaba servido con mucha vajilla de plata, en opinión de Harry. Snape estaba ya sentado a la cabecera de la mesa con El Profeta abierto delante de él. Negaba con la cabeza frunciendo el ceño mientras leía.

De repente, Harry, quien no había estado mirando por donde iba, chocó contra algo muy sólido. Se escuchó un fuerte crash cuando Harry y el elfo a quien había chocado cayeron al suelo, junto con la bandeja de condimentos que el elfo doméstico estaba llevando.

Snape y Draco intercambiaron miradas y rodaron los ojos.

"Oh, Dios, Senri, lo lamento tanto!" se disculpó Harry al elfo doméstico. Se agachó para levantar las cosas que había tirado con el golpe.

"Harry Potter no debe preocuparse por eso, señor. Senri lo limpiará, señor," le aseguró el elfo doméstico.

"No, aquí, déjame ayudar. Aquí están todas las, um, cosas," dijo, volviendo a colocar la sal y los molinillos de pimienta y pequeños cuencos en la bandeja. Con sus manos, comenzó a recoger la pila de alguna especie de salsa espesa del suelo a la bandeja. Un grupo de otros elfos domésticos se acercaron corriendo e insistieron en que Harry no tenía que ayudar, mientras él insistía en que él quería hacerlo y que lo sentía por ser tan torpe.

"Harry," le espetó Snape. Harry levantó la mirada, excusándose. Snape negó con la cabeza. "Sólo… siéntate," dijo exasperado. Draco se rio con disimulo.

"Muy buena," comentó Draco. Harry se sonrojó y se sentó.

Un elfo doméstico se acercó y le dio una toalla húmeda para limpiarse las manos, las cuales estaban ahora cubiertas de salsa. Harry se limpió rápidamente y le devolvió la toalla, disculpándose nuevamente.

"Quién iba a saber que tendríamos cena _y_ entretenimiento invitándote a comer?" dijo Draco con una mueca.

"Supongo que aún no me acostumbro a todo esto de la cena de alta sociedad."

Repentinamente apareció un elfo a su lado sirviéndole comida en su plato. Harry levantó la mirada y vio que también había elfos al lado de los demás. Snape le estaba preguntando a Draco acerca de cómo le estaba yendo con la tarea de verano. Ambos estaban ignorando a aquellos que los servían, excepto por un ocasional "gracias" de Snape y un incómodo gesto de agradecimiento de Draco, quien no estaba acostumbrado ni siquiera a notar a los elfos domésticos.

"Senri, qué es todo esto?" le susurró al tiempo que el elfo doméstico colocaba una tajada de carne especiada en su plato.

"Esto, Harry Potter señor, es carne de avestruz. La sopa es _bouillabaise_, que es un guiso de pescado, francés. La ensalada contiene hojas de espinaca, tomate, pepino, queso de cabra y vinagre. La pasta tiene fideos cabello de ángel y…"

"En realidad," interrumpió Harry tan educadamente como pudo, "sabes, creo que no sea buena idea que me sigas diciendo. Gracias, Senri," dijo Harry, mirando la comida aprehensivamente al tiempo que el elfo doméstico se inclinaba y se marchaba. Por qué la gente rica comía esa comida tan extraña?

Un elfo doméstico le alcanzó una servilleta de tela. Harry le agradeció y la colocó debajo de su plato sin prestar mucha atención. Tomó un tenedor y lo observó confundido. Era pequeño y sólo tenía dos pinches. Supuso que era otra cosa de la gente rica. Tal vez era así para que comieran trozos más pequeños y parecieran tener más clase o algo así.

Harry intentó usarlo con la pasta, pero falló miserablemente en sostener algo con el pequeño tenedor. Encontró algo pequeño en su plato y se imaginó que sería más fácil comenzar con eso. Pinchó la extraña sustancia con el pequeño tenedor y se lo llevó a la boca. Masticó… y siguió masticando. Sabía a goma.

Cuando los otros dos estuvieron distraídos, Harry escupió rápidamente la cosa a su mano y la colocó de nuevo en su plato, ocultándola bajo la carne de avestruz. Deseó tener una servilleta de papel para dejar las cosas que escupía y para poder limpiarse las manos, sin querer ensuciar la de tela.

"No eres fan del _escargot_?" preguntó Snape repentinamente. Harry levantó la mirada, culpable, para encontrar a Snape observándolo con una ceja levantada.

"Er…" comenzó Harry, intentando imaginar cómo evitar herir a nadie.

"Si?"

"Um… yo..uh.."

"Bueno, escúpelo," dijo Snape con brusquedad.

"Ya lo hice," dijo Harry con una sonrisa avergonzada.

Draco se echó a reír.

"Lo llegaste a probar realmente, o uno de los elfos domésticos te dijo lo que era?" preguntó Snape.

"No, realmente lo intenté. Era muy… masticable. Por qué, qué era?" preguntó Harry con cautela.

"_Escargot_ es caracol en francés," le informó Snape

Harry se quedó mirándolo por un momento sin comprender antes de darse cuenta de lo que Snape le decía. Su rostro empalideció rápidamente.

"Estás bromeando," dijo con horror.

"Alguna vez bromeo?" preguntó Snape

"Eso es un caracol?" Harry tragó saliva señalando otro.

"Si."

"Ustedes comen cosas que dejan un rastro de baba cuando se mueven?" preguntó Harry incrédulo.

"Bueno, ya no se mueven exactamente," señaló Draco. "Cómo puedes no haber probado _escargot_?"

"Bueno, he hecho un poco de jardinería hace tiempo, y saben, nunca se me ocurrió levantar un caracol y comérmelo. Es extraño como sucedió eso," dijo Harry, alejando el resto de la comida extraña alrededor del plato. Se forzó a sí mismo a comer el resto.

'_Te has enfrentado contra Mortífagos. Puedes hacer esto. Los hombres de las cavernas comían cosas extrañas como estas, tú puedes también,_' pensó en una conversación silenciosa consigo mismo. Le gustaron algunas de las cosas de su plato, pero en la mayoría, no estaba acostumbrado a los sabores intensos y extraños gustos de la comida. Elegiría siempre una comida hecha por la señora Weasley, pero con educación se aseguró de al menos probar todo. Mientras comía, se imaginó con alegría una mesa bien puesta cubierta de platos elegantes llenos de hamburguesas y hotdogs. Habría deseado tenerlos a los otros dos preguntando nerviosos acerca de qué eran exactamente los hotdogs y a él diciéndoles que nadie lo sabía en realidad, pero que era mejor no preguntar.

De repente, se dio cuenta de que Snape lo estaba mirando con una ceja levantada.

"Harry, levanta tu tenedor," le instruyó. Harry se lo mostró con cautela. Draco se echó a reír y Snape rodó sus ojos.

"Estás teniendo problemas comiendo con eso?" preguntó Snape con un dejo de diversión.

"Bueno, en realidad si, bastantes de hecho. Es un poco más pequeño que aquel al que estoy acostumbrado," dijo con torpeza.

"Bueno, entonces por qué no usar alguno de los otros tenedores que son un poco más grandes?" preguntó Snape.

Harry lo miró confundido y miró al costado de su plato. Levantó su servilleta y se sonrojó al ver otros cuatro tenedores allí.

"Oh, ups?" dijo con una tímida sonrisa. "Pero honestamente, por qué hay cinco tenedores? Sólo necesito uno."

Dos desastres de etiqueta y un derrame después, Harry fue proclamado oficialmente como un desastre en la cena.

.

"Harry… Harry levántate…"

En su estado de semi consciencia, Harry finalmente se dio cuenta de que había alguien allí, llamándolo. Abrió rápidamente sus ojos y escudriñó la oscuridad. Sin sus anteojos y con el sueño en sus ojos, sólo pudo distinguir la silueta de una persona. _Podía_ ver que estaba en realidad en su cama, donde se suponía que debía estar a esa hora de la noche.

"Siri? Pafa algo?" preguntó, no lo suficientemente despierto aún para formar palabras que pudieran ser verdaderamente clasificadas como pertenecientes al idioma español.

Sus anteojos fueron colocados gentilmente en su rostro y la cara de su padrino se vio con más claridad. El rostro del ex convicto, sin embargo, no se veía preocupado. Todo lo contrario, Sirius parecía algo excitado.

"Vamos, Har, levántate. Puedes quedarte en pijamas, pero ponte la capa y zapatos," le instruyó.

"Vamos a algún lado?" preguntó Harry al tiempo que obedecía lentamente.

Sirius le sonrió, levantando las sábanas de la cama de Harry y juntándolas con las manos. "Ya verás," dijo misteriosamente.

Harry lo siguió fuera de la habitación, confundido.

"Canuto?" preguntó, pero el Animago sólo le hizo gestos para que lo siguiera.

Los dos atravesaron la puerta de entrada y Harry esbozó una sonrisa de excitación. Allí había una motocicleta estacionada.

"Sirius? Es esa tu vieja motocicleta? La que vuela?" preguntó Harry excitado.

"La única, sólo la recuperé. Hagrid la había guardado en algún lugar de las mazmorras, pero la recuperó para mí," dijo Sirius orgullosamente, asegurando el rollo de sábanas en la parte trasera. "Y vamos a llevarla a por un paseo."

"Son las dos de la mañana," le recordó Harry.

"Lo sé… tengo algo para mostrarte. Ten un poco de fe, Harry," dijo Sirius al tiempo que se subía a la moto y se ponía el casco. "Súbete detrás mío."

Harry se subió con ansiedad detrás de Sirius, nunca habiéndose subido a una motocicleta antes.

"Todo bien, sostente con fuerza," le avisó Sirius antes de encender el motor. Harry se aferró con sus brazos alrededor de su padrino, e incluso lo hizo con más fuerza cuando Sirius arrancó.

Aceleraron a lo largo de la sucia carretera por unos minutos antes de que Sirius hiciera una wheelie y se lanzara con la motocicleta en el aire.

La sensación era diferente a volar una escoba y más parecida a montar a Buckbeak. Hacía una diferencia no tener el control de aquello sobre lo que estaba volando. Harry respiró el aire frío y miró hacia el paisaje de abajo. Definitivamente habían traspasado las barreras alrededor de _the Lighthouse_, Harry nunca había tenido permiso para volar sobre los árboles y los terrenos de esa manera. Le gustó la sensación y deseo que, algún día, Sirius le enseñara a conducir su motocicleta.

"Oh, mira," dijo Sirius con alegría, "Buckbeak decidió acompañarnos."

Harry miró a su izquierda y sonrió. Seguramente, el hipogrifo había abandonado su nido en _the Lighthouse_ para volar junto a ellos. Harry estaba contento de estar sobre la moto y no sobre Buckbeak.

Sirius finalmente descendió con la motocicleta en la cima de una alta colina. Buckbeak continuó haciendo círculos alrededor de ella, contento de tener compañía mientras volaba. El hipogrifo se había encariñado mucho con los dos y no le gustaba alejarse demasiado de _the Lighthouse_ cuando ellos estaban en casa.

Sirius tendió las sábanas en el suelo para que ambos pudieran sentarse. Sirius se dejó caer en la sábana y se acostó, colocando una almohada bajo su cabeza y cubriéndose con otra sábana para protegerse del frío de las ráfagas de viento. Harry lo miró con curiosidad antes de seguirlo.

"Siri? Qué estamos haciendo exactamente?" preguntó Harry con cautela.

"Sólo observa," dijo misteriosamente, señalando al cielo.

Harry se acostó y miró hacia el manto negro de la noche sobre ellos.

"Ves esa estrella de allí?" preguntó Sirius, señalando una. "Esa es Sirius, la estrella canina," dijo con una sonrisa. "La mejor estrella en el cielo."

"Wow, es realmente grande. Debe representar tu ego," bromeó Harry.

De repente, una estrella cruzó el cielo.

"Siri, viste eso? Una estrella fugaz!" dijo Harry excitadamente.

Sirius sonrió como sabelotodo. "Sólo sigue observando."

De pronto, otra cruzo el cielo, seguida rápidamente por una tercera.

Harry miraba atónito mientras más y más rayos de luz llenaban el cielo. Pronto se veían casi mil estrellas fugaces en un minuto.

"Nunca antes había visto una lluvia de meteoritos," dijo Harry con asombro.

"Bueno, con suerte no será la última. Las buenas son raras, pero conozco a alguien que es astrónomo quien solía enviarme lechuzas cada vez que había una buena para ver. Una vez que mi nombre quedó limpio, lo contacté y prometió comenzar a enviarme lechuzas nuevamente," dijo Sirius, observando el sorprendente show de la naturaleza sobre él. "Esta es una de las mejores partes de _the Lighthouse_. Está lejos de todas las luces de la civilización, por lo que puedes ver realmente las estrellas en la noche. Así que, qué opinas?"

"Jamás había visto algo tan sorprendente," dijo Harry con asombro. "Es como magia."

Sirius lo miró con sorpresa.

"Qué?" preguntó Harry.

"Tu madre dijo exactamente lo mismo cuando James y yo le mostramos esto por primera vez. Quiero decir, casi esas mismas palabras," dijo Sirius con una sonrisa pensativa.

"En serio?" preguntó Harry débilmente. Sabía que Sirius, consciente o inconscientemente, comparaba mucho a Harry con James. Se sentía bien ser comparado a su madre en su lugar. Cuando era comparado con su madre, se sentía como algo de lo que estar orgulloso, más que algo con lo que competir.

"Si. Déjame ver, fue justo después de descubrir que ella estaba embarazada de ti, y decíamos que la lluvia de meteoritos era en realidad el universo celebrando junto a ella. Quiero decir, era una perfecta coincidencia que los dos eventos sucedieran al mismo tiempo. Era en un tiempo donde Peter estaba bastante ausente, probablemente en reuniones con Mortífagos, pero de cualquier manera, no estaba allí. Fue la única vez que dejé a alguien, incluido James, manejar mi motocicleta, o incluso dejarlo montarla sin que yo estuviera también. El condujo, con Lily detrás, ya que estábamos preocupados por su seguridad contigo en su vientre."

Harry sonrió tímidamente, por el hecho de que todos parecían preocuparse mucho por él en ese tiempo.

"Lunático y yo volamos en escobas. Cuando llegamos allí, tendimos las mantas, justo como ahora," dijo, señalándose. "Lily y James se acostaron juntos, por supuesto, y durante todo el evento, mantuvieron sus manos sobre el estómago de Lily y mantuvieron sus miradas en él, como si tú fueras a salir de allí de repente."

Ambos se rieron entre dientes. Sirius lo miró lamentándose y suspiró.

"Tú fuiste lo mejor que ellos hicieron, y ellos lo sabían incluso en ese momento. Desearía que pudieran estar aquí ahora. Podría haber sido la misma escena como entonces, pero contigo a su lado," dijo con una triste sonrisa antes de seguir mirando el cielo.

Harry tragó con dificultad, imaginando la escena y cuan fantástica sería si la misma fuera real.

"Bueno, al menos parte de ella es real. Estamos aquí y es un gran avance comparado con el verano anterior," dijo Harry suavemente. Observó ansiosamente a Sirius por el rabillo del ojo. No había planeado hacerlo, pero justo le había dado a Sirius la perfecta oportunidad para hablar acerca de lo que había pasado con los Dursleys. Pero Sirius estaba demasiado ensimismado en sus recuerdos para notarlo.

"Habrían estado realmente orgullosos de ti," dijo Sirius suavemente. No era muy bueno en las conversaciones emocionales, lo que era bastante obvio por la torpeza que tenía cada vez que decía algo sentimental. Por eso, el comentario lo conmovió doblemente a Harry, y de repente lo hizo no querer que Sirius se diera cuenta de su referencia a los Dursleys. Quería con todo su ser que las palabras de Sirius fueran ciertas.

.

"Aw, Sev; vamos. Por qué no podemos ir a la tienda de Quidditch mientras tú vas al boticario?" gimoteó Draco.

"Porque yo lo digo. Ahora deja de quejarte," dijo Snape con autoridad.

Harry rodó los ojos ante el puchero de Draco. El rubio vio esto y le hizo una mueca al Gryffindor al tiempo que seguían al profesor de Pociones. Snape los había llevado a los dos al Callejón Diagon por unas horas. Ambos habían estado excitados por ir hasta que descubrieron que el propósito principal del viaje era conseguir ingredientes de pociones para que Snape pudiera comenzar sus tutorías para las clases de pociones del siguiente año. Draco había culpado a Harry por esto, ya que había sido el Gryffindor quien primero había admitido que no entendía la tarea de verano. Era cierto que Draco tampoco la entendía, pero él habría dejado esa revelación para el final del verano, sabiendo que el maestro de Pociones tomaría la oportunidad de enseñarles pociones.

"Ahora quiero que busquen diez pociones o ingredientes que no conozcan y me digan sus nombres y cualquier información que esté detallada en la etiqueta.

Los dos chicos lo miraron boquiabierto momentáneamente.

"Maldito!" lo acusó Draco.

"Gracias. Ahora largo," dijo Snape antes de caminar en busca de los ingredientes que él necesitaba. Los dos chicos comenzaron a caminar murmurando algo acerca de sádicos maestros de Pociones.

"Tienes razón. _Necesita_ una novia, desesperadamente," dijo Draco mientras comenzaba a tomar notas acerca de un jarro de una sustancia verde y escamosa etiquetada como_ Rezlibats_. Se refería a una conversación que habían tenido unos días antes, donde habían llegado a la conclusión de que Snape necesitaba una vida aparte de sus pociones, por más que la idea los turbara.

Se detuvo, esperando por una respuesta. Cuando no la hubo recibido, levantó la mirada con curiosidad. "Harry?"

El chico en cuestión estaba en el final del pasillo, observando interesado algo desde el borde.

"Harry?" le preguntó nuevamente elevando una ceja.

El Gryffindor se dio vuelta y le hizo gestos para que se acercara. Draco se cruzó de brazos en protesta, poco acostumbrado a seguir órdenes, sino sólo dándolas, pero la curiosidad le ganó y se acercó a Harry, quien estaba nuevamente mirando lo que fuera que había llamado su atención.

"Qué es?" preguntó, sin ver nada particularmente inusual.

"Shh. Mira allí. Ves era mujer rubia? Es ella," dijo Harry naturalmente.

"Ella? Por qué ella?" preguntó Draco, tratando de tener una vista más cercana de la mujer. Tenía un pelo largo y rubio, y ojos azules. Leves pecas estaban diseminadas por su nariz y mejillas. Draco sospechó que podía ser Irlandesa. "No parece exactamente del tipo de Sev."

"Confía en mí; es ella. Mira al Profesor Snape," dijo Harry en voz baja.

Draco miró a su padrino, quien estaba examinando etiquetas de frascos, ocasionalmente agregando alguno a su canasto.

"No veo…" comenzó, pero justo entonces notó que los ojos de Snape miraban brevemente a la mujer que ahora estaba conversando con el dueño de la tienda. "No puede ser," dijo, sorprendido.

"Sabes, un boticario es realmente el lugar perfecto para encontrarle una novia, si lo piensas," señaló Harry.

"Eso es tan triste," dijo Draco. "Incluso tenemos que buscarle sus novias en una tienda de pociones. Realmente necesita una vida."

"Tengo una idea. Busquemos rápido esos diez ingredientes de pociones."

Draco asintió y ambos tomaron botellas de los estantes y tomaron notas, chequeando intermitentemente para asegurarse de que la mujer seguía allí.

Cuando la mujer se acercó a pagar, Snape encontró a los chicos y anunció que era hora de irse. Hicieron fila detrás de la rubia quien, luego de desearle los buenos días al vendedor, tomo sus bolsas y se dispuso a salir.

Harry miró a la mujer con el rabillo de los ojos y dio un paso atrás, chocando justo contra ella, haciendo caer sus bolsas al suelo.

Se dio media vuelta y puso sus manos en su boca.

"Oh, lo lamento tanto!" exclamó, agachándose para ayudarla a recoger las botellas que rodaban por todas partes.

La mujer soltó una risita. "Oh, no te preocupes, estás hablando con un certificado desastre ambulante. Choco con la gente como una Bludger loca," dijo con una cálida sonrisa.

Harry miró atrás a Snape, quien parecía listo para matarlo. Lanzó una desesperada mirada a Draco, quien pensó rápidamente.

"Hey Sev, qué es esto?" preguntó Draco, levantando una botella caída.

"_Merpeople scales_," anunció luego de echar un vistazo, pareciendo vagamente impresionado. "Son usadas en pociones muy complejas."

"Si, bueno, es un poco un hobby mío elaborar pociones, bueno _intentar_ al menos. He estado intentando hacer la nueva poción de invisibilidad que apareció en una revista de pociones a la que estoy suscripta, pero desafortunadamente sigue explotando."

"_The Lucent Draught_?" preguntó Snape sorprendido. La mujer se incorporó ahora con sus bolsas llenas de pociones nuevamente. Parecía excitada.

"Si! Has oído de ella?"

"Si. No se especifica en el artículo, pero quita la poción del fuego antes de mezclar las _scales_," dijo con un tono mucho más gentil que el que usaba en clases. Él mismo, sonaba más animado, ansioso por hablar con alguien interesada en su hobby favorito.

La mujer parecía como su hubiera sufrido una epifanía.

"Por supuesto! La _Diminitiv_ caliente no puede mezclarse con las _scales_! No puedo creer que te hayas dado cuenta de eso!" exclamó ella. Snape no podía quitarle los ojos de encima.

"Bueno, él _es_ el maestro de Pociones en Hogwarts," le informó Harry. Snape le lanzó una mirada y Harry sólo sonrió inocentemente.

"Harry," le advirtió Snape, pero la mujer simplemente lo miró con asombro.

"Tu _enseñas_ pociones? Es increíble! Por lo que he oído, tienes que ser extremadamente hábil para trabajar allí," dijo cálidamente.

"Lo es," dijo Draco con orgullo.

La mujer se liberó de las bolsas y le tendió su mano a Snape. "Soy Laura McCormick."

Snape la estrechó torpemente, pareciendo extrañamente incómodo.

"Severus Snape."

La mujer sonrió y luego se volvió hacia los chicos para presentarse.

"Draco Malfoy… er… quiero decir, Snape," se corrigió a sí mismo con torpeza, lanzándole una mirada interrogante a Snape, quien asintió apoyándolo. La mujer lo miró compasivamente.

"Leí sobre ti en El Profeta. Fue algo muy valiente lo que hiciste, especialmente por Harry Potter, si son enemigos como decía el artículo," dijo ella amablemente.

Draco le lanzó a Harry una mirada incómoda.

"Bueno, las cosas cambian," dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

"Si, Draco y yo somos amigos ahora," agregó Harry. La mujer se volvió hacia él, intrigada. "Oh, yo soy Harry… Harry Potter," dijo con cautela ante la reacción de la mujer.

Laura parecía un poco sorprendida. "Oh, bueno pareces bastante ubicado para alguien con tu fama."

Harry pensó que Snape parecía levemente desilusionado, esperando que la mujer les prestara toda su atención a los chicos, pero repentinamente la expresión de Laura cambió por una de shock y ella se volvió para verlo a Snape.

"Tú fuiste quien inventó la Poción Matalobos," exclamó con un jadeo. "Sabía que tu nombre me resultaba familiar!"

Harry miró a Snape con sorpresa también. Cómo no había sido informado acerca de eso?

"Oh, bueno, en realidad sí. Hace más o menos diez años," dijo con indiferencia, pero Harry podía adivinar que estaba halagado por el reconocimiento.

"Es increíble. La única poción que he logrado hacer fue por accidente y su única función es convertir en negro todo lo que tocaba."

"Qué útil," dijo sarcásticamente Snape con una ceja levantada.

Los chicos hicieron una mueca de dolor ante el grosero sentido del humor del hombre, pensando que sería el fin de Laura.

Pero la rubia sólo sonrió. "Pero por supuesto! Podría venderla como una herramienta decorativa para vampiros."

Snape sonrió apreciativamente ante el chiste.

"Bueno, fue un placer conocerlos," dijo Laura, preparándose para irse.

"Espera!" le espetó Draco desesperadamente.

"Justo estábamos a punto de ir por un poco de helado. Quieres venir con nosotros?" improvisó Harry rápidamente.

"Si Sev, lo prometiste," agregó Draco.

Snape los miró como si se hubieran vuelto locos, pero cambió su expresión con velocidad cuando Laura se volteó a mirarlo.

"Si, deberías acompañarnos," dijo con torpeza.

Laura sonrió y asintió. "Me encantaría."

Snape pagó rápidamente por los ingredientes de pociones y los cuatro caminaron hacia la heladería, los dos adultos adelante, caminando lado a lado, inmersos en una conversación acerca de pociones.

Draco y Harry los seguían por detrás felicitándose a sí mismos.

Los cuatro finalmente se sentaron a una pequeña mesa con sus helados, Harry y Laura con cucuruchos, y Draco y Snape con unos bowls más dignos.

Estaban encantados con el sentido del humor de Laura y su aprecio por el tono sarcástico de Snape.

La conversación eventualmente se acercó al tema favorito de Draco y Harry.

"Así que, Laura, te gusta el Quidditch?" preguntó Harry con ansiedad.

Ella sonrió ante la pregunta. "Sabes, nunca me interesó realmente el deporte, pero mi hija está enloquecida con él. La llevé junto a unos amigos míos a un partido y se enamoró del juego. Puede sólo tener cuatro años, pero sabe lo que quiere."

Los otros tres se quedaron congelados. Draco le lanzó a Harry una mirada de pánico.

"Estás casada?" preguntó Harry con un tono de curiosidad.

"Estaba. Cuando mi hija, Anna, nació, su padre decidió que no quería ser un padre y se fue con alguna chica más joven. Amenazó con intentar conseguir la custodia completa a menos que le diera la casa, así que se la di. El mejor trato que he hecho jamás."

"Él te dejó? Pero qué idiota!" comentó Snape con franqueza. Laura le sonrió.

Sin embargo, luego del anuncio de Laura de que tenía una hija, los chicos pudieron notar que la actitud de Snape hacia ella había cambiado sutilmente.

Harry le susurró a Draco que distrajera a la mujer, y él la convenció de comprar un poco de helado para su hija. Los dos rubios fueron adentro de nuevo para comprar un balde de helado.

"Invítala a cenar," le susurró Harry a Snape tan pronto como se hubieron ido.

"Tiene una hija," le susurró como respuesta.

"Y qué? Te gusta!" insistió Harry. "Además, también lo tienes tú, recuerdas? Se llama Draco, es extremadamente rubio, y más o menos así de alto," dijo haciendo un gesto sobre su cabeza.

"No te hagas el listo; Draco es diferente y tú lo sabes. Él es un adolescente y aunque los adolescentes tienen un rango completo de dificultades, generalmente han superado la etapa de los dedos pegajosos, de llevarse todo a la boca y de balbucear sin sentido," dijo él. "No soy bueno con los niños. Ellos me odian y yo no me llevo bien con ellos, especialmente tan pequeños. Sólo gimen, lloran y huelen mal," dijo con disgusto.

"Cuando has estado alguna vez con niños?" preguntó Harry, escéptico.

"Nunca, porque los niños y yo no somos una buena combinación," le espetó.

"Entonces cómo podrías saber si nunca has estado junto a ellos?" lo desafió Harry.

Snape frunció el ceño ante Harry pero no fue suficiente como para una respuesta.

"Sólo inténtalo, porque a ti te gusta ella, y asumámoslo, necesitas una vida," dijo antes de morder una parte de su cucurucho.

"Te estás pasando, Harry," dijo Snape amenazadoramente.

"Es verdad," dijo Harry con naturalidad.

"Yo _tengo_ una vida, muchas gracias," le espetó Snape.

"Estar pegado al laboratorio de pociones durante todo el día no cuenta. A ti te gusta, a Draco también, es perfecta. Tú siempre me dices que tengo que poner un poco de esfuerzo. Como mi profesor, necesitas ser un buen ejemplo," lo presionó Harry.

"Siempre supe que tú eras un mocoso insolente," gruñó Snape.

"Y yo siempre supe que tenías cerebro, ahora úsalo!" le susurró Harry.

"Sí que tienes agallas," dijo Snape amenazadoramente, pero Harry no se sintió afectado por eso. "Además, podría decir que no."

"Por supuesto que podría decir que no, pero por cuantos años has sido espía? Creo que has tomado mayores riesgos que pedirle a alguien de ir a cenar."

"De alguna manera, enfrentar al Lord Oscuro es más fácil que esto," admitió Snape frunciendo el ceño.

"Salud a ello," dijo Harry con una sonrisa. Los dos alzaron la mirada para ver a los dos rubios, que regresaban.

"Pídeselo y dile que lleve a su hija," dijo Harry por última vez antes de que llegaran Draco y Laura.

"Bueno, supongo que mejor debo irme antes de que se derrita el helado. Fue encantador conocerlos a todos. Espero encontrarme contigo de nuevo, Severus," dijo ella, corriéndose de su silla.

Harry le lanzó a Snape una mirada sugerente.

"Les gustaría a ti y a tu hija ir a cenar a mi casa alguna vez?" preguntó, sonando inusualmente nervioso.

Ella lo miró levemente sorprendida. "Me encantaría," dijo cálidamente.

"Están libres esta noche a las siete?"

"Fantástico. Estás conectado a la red Flu?" preguntó ella.

Los dos adultos intercambiaron información así Snape podría configurar su chimenea para permitirle la entrada, ya que generalmente sólo permitía unas pocas conexiones para su protección y la de Draco.

Cuando Laura se desapareció, Snape se sentó de nuevo y gruñó. Los dos chicos se sentaron junto a él.

"Vamos, Sev, será genial," dijo Draco para darle confianza.

"No puedo creer que ustedes dos me metieron en esto. Ella va a esperar que su hija y yo nos llevemos bien. Que desastre. Esto será como Longbottom con un caldero.

Draco rio con fuerza mientras Harry los miraba desaprobadoramente.

"Neville trabaja muy duro, saben. Y estaba mucho mejor el año pasado." Antes de comenzar una discusión, sacudió su cabeza. "Pero no nos alejemos del asunto. Mi amiga Kota cuida niños todo el tiempo, así que investigaré."

Snape sólo gruñó, y aplastó un poco del helado, con el ceño fruncido.

"Er, Sev? Cuándo fue la última vez que tuviste una cita?" preguntó Draco con cautela.

Snape levantó la cabeza y miró a su ahijado. "He estado involucrado con otras cosas," dijo indignado.

"Sev?"

Él simplemente gruñó de nuevo, poniendo su cabeza entre sus manos.

El hombre murmuró algo.

"Er, qué fue eso?" preguntó Draco.

"Dije, como hace diez años," dijo con una mirada que amenazaba con la muerte a cualquiera que hiciera algún chiste.

Draco tragó saliva.

"Está bien, Sirius no ha tenido una hace dieciséis años," dijo Harry para darle confianza.

"Él ha estado en prisión y en la fuga del ministerio," señaló Snape con brusquedad.

"Es cierto…" dijo Harry, intentando pensar en algo para decir. "Bueno, yo jamás he estado en una."

"Yo si," anunció Draco, orgulloso. "Muchas veces, en realidad."

Los dos morenos lo miraron.

"Qué?" preguntó inocentemente.

Snape y Harry rodaron los ojos.

"Tú tienes quince años. Yo soy veinte años más grande que tú."

"Bueno, ahora es tan buen momento como cualquiera. Y a quién le importa que hayas estado ocupado con otras cosas durante los últimos diez años? A Laura obviamente le gustas así que estarás bien. Y yo investigaré acerca de lo relacionado con niños y Draco puede ayudarte a decidir la cena y todo eso."

"Esto es humillante," gruñó Snape.

"No te preocupes Sev, todos tenemos que empezar por algún lado," dijo Draco, palmeando la espalda de su padrino.

Snape prácticamente le gruñó al rubio.

"Er… Dray, no creo que estés realmente ayudando," dijo Harry en voz baja.

"Lo sé. Es gracioso, no?" preguntó, sonando bastante entretenido.

"Draco, quieres tener que hacer la limpieza de la mansión por el resto del verano?"

"Tocado," dijo Draco con una sonrisa.

"Bien. Draco, tú me metiste en esto, así que tú vas a ayudarme a superarlo."

"Sev, he ido a más fiestas y cenas en mi vida que las que puedo contar. Tengo la comida y la vestimenta cubiertos," dijo con aire de suficiencia.

"Muy bien, hagamos esto," dijo Harry, llevándose a la boca el último trozo de cono.

N/A: Hola a todos, algunas personas me han preguntado cuando iba a comenzar la trama. Mi respuesta es simplemente que ya lo ha hecho, aunque ustedes pueden no saberlo aún. Tendrán una mejor idea de lo que me refiero en el próximo capítulo. Sé que no he hecho una trama obviamente específica, pero tengo que hacer mucha preparación antes de comenzar, y el conflicto principar vendrá abruptamente, pero un poco más adelante. No se preocupen, les garantizo que hay una trama.

N/T: Ahora que tengo un poco más de tiempo, intentaré continuar con la traducción de esta historia. Los ingredientes de pociones en inglés en el original.


	7. Primeros y segundos

Primeros y segundos.

"Hola?" llamó Harry en la casa de los Stensons. Justo había llegado por la red Flu.

"Harry?" preguntó Kota, bajando las escaleras.

"Hey Kota, qué sabes acerca de niños de cuatro años?" preguntó.

"Por qué, decidiste subir tu nivel de madurez un año?" preguntó con una mueca de broma.

"Oh ja ja ja," dijo sarcásticamente. "Pero seriamente. El padrino de mi amigo tendrá una cita con una madre soltera de una niña de cuatro años, y la llevará. Él nunca ha estado con niños en su vida."

"Está bien, qué necesitas saber?"

.

"Okey, entonces ellos ya no usan pañales y pueden correr. Hablan bastante bien pero generalmente no captan el sarcasmo. Pueden ser un poco sucios y aún necesitan ayuda para vestirse," dijo Harry siguiendo a Snape mientras él caminaba por la casa. Draco estaba abajo, hablando con los elfos domésticos acerca de qué hacer para cenar.

"Acerca de la cena, Harry, de la cena. Siguen bebiendo con mamadera? Usan cubiertos? Comen comida sólida?" preguntó, sonando bastante estresado.

"No la mamadera, si a la comida sólida, aunque podrían necesitar que fuera cortada en trozos pequeños para ellos. Estoy bastante seguro de que usan cubiertos. No cuchillos, pero sí cucharas y tenedores creo. Aunque tal vez no deberías confundir a la niña poniéndole cinco tenedores junto a su plato," sugirió con una sonrisa. "Oh, y palabras prohibidas: no son buenas, incluso cosas como 'maldición' y 'mierda'."

"Esto no va a funcionar."

"Sí lo hará," insistió Harry. "Estás preparado. Ella va a estar aquí en diez minutos. Saldrá bien. Buena suerte," dijo al tiempo que se abrían paso al living. Harry comenzó a caminar hacia la chimenea.

"A dónde vas?" preguntó Snape severamente. Harry se volvió, confundido.

"Er… a casa?"

"No te quedarás a cenar?"

"No sabía que estaba invitado. Además, como has visto, probablemente no sea la mejor persona para tener cerca para una buena cena. No estoy aún acostumbrado a todo esto de las maneras de la alta sociedad," le recordó al maestro de Pociones. "Podría arruinarlo todo."

"No seas ridículo. Tú me has ayudado en esto, así que te quedas," dijo Snape con firmeza. Harry parpadeó.

"Estás seguro?" preguntó con sorpresa.

"Por supuesto que estoy seguro, o no lo habría dicho. Además, no será un ambiente de intimidad, sino algo casual."

"Harry lo miró incrédulo. "Aparentemente tenemos definiciones diferentes de casual."

"Bueno, les estoy permitiendo a ti y a Draco usar ropa Muggle, no?" preguntó como si eso zanjara la cuestión.

Draco eligió ese momento para entrar a la habitación pareciendo satisfecho de sí mismo.

"Bueno, recién he chequeado la cena y todo está marchando perfectamente. Los elfos domésticos han estado trabajando en ello durante horas y se ve excelente."

"Gracias a Merlín. Entonces todo debería salir bien." Dijo Snape, sonando ligeramente aliviado.

"Por supuesto que lo hará," dijo Draco a sabiendas. "Yo lo planeé, no?"

Snape rodó los ojos y Harry rio por la arrogancia de su amigo.

"Déjame ir a avisarle a Sirius que me quedaré aquí para cenar," dijo Harry.

Habló rápidamente con Sirius a través de la chimenea, quien se rio un poco ante el hecho de que Snape tuviera una cita hasta que Lunático señaló que, por lo menos, Snape _tenía_ una. Eso calló a Sirius.

Cuando se hicieron las siete en punto, las llamas de la chimenea cobraron vida, de un color verde esmeralda, y Laura surgió de allí, dejando a su hija en el suelo del living. Ambas estaban vestidas con túnicas azul claro que resaltaban sus ojos. La niña de cuatro años era una copia de su madre, sólo que más pequeña, con ojos más grandes y más pecas. Se mantuvo pegada a su madre, observando desde detrás de las piernas de la mujer.

"Hola Severus," dijo ella complacida. "Hola Draco. Harry," dijo con un gesto de la cabeza a cada uno de los chicos. Ambos la saludaron también, mientras Snape miraba con cautela a la pequeña niña.

"Y ella es mi hija Anna," dijo gentilmente acariciándola en la cabeza. "Anna, di hola."

"Hola," dijo tímidamente.

Harry miró a los otros dos varones, y viendo que no iban a hacer nada, dio un paso adelante.

"Hola Anna, yo soy Harry," dijo, tendiéndole una mano. La pequeña niña rio y le estrechó la mano con la suya, pequeña. "Oí que te gusta el Quidditch."

La niña sonrió brillantemente y asintió con entusiasmo. Viendo que su hija estaba ocupada, Laura se acercó para hablar con Snape.

"Bueno, Draco y yo jugamos Quidditch. Somos buscadores. Sabes quiénes son esos?"

"Si. Son los que buscan la Snitch," dijo. "Me gustan esos."

Draco se acercó a ellos, pareciendo ligeramente inseguro de sí mismo.

"Él es Draco," lo presentó Harry cuando el Slytherin no hizo ningún movimiento para saludar. Draco asintió con la cabeza y dijo un rígido 'Hola', pero Anna no estaba intimidada por él.

"Tienes un lindo pelo," dijo ella, provocando que Draco pareciera un poco desarmado. "Es blanco y brillante."

Draco sonrió.

"La chica tiene buen gusto," le dijo a Harry, quien rodó los ojos.

"Anna, acércate a conocer a Severus," llamó Laura. Harry vio que Snape ocultaba rápidamente la mirada horrorizada que le cruzó el rostro.

La pequeña corrió y miró a Snape con sus grandes ojos azules. Snape parecía cauteloso con la niña, como si ésta estuviera planeando atacarlo. Por supuesto, esto pareció no notarlo Laura.

"Er… hola," dijo Snape torpemente, mirando suspicazmente a la niña.

"Hola," dijo ella. "Eres alto," dijo con franqueza, como si fuera algo muy necesario de mencionar.

"Er… si, bueno, tú eres pequeña," dijo con torpeza. Laura sonrió y Anna estalló en carcajadas, mientras Snape seguía desconcertado acerca de lo que se suponía que debía decirle a una niña tan pequeña.

Un elfo doméstico entró a la habitación y anunció que la cena estaba servida, salvando a Snape de conversar con la niña. Mientras caminaban al living, Anna corrió de regreso a los chicos y comenzó a hacer preguntas.

"Tienen escobas?" preguntó excitadamente.

"Sí."

"Y son rápidas?"

"Si, pero la de Draco es más rápida que la mia. Él tiene una _Lightningstrike_ y yo tengo una Saeta de Fuego," explicó Harry. "Bueno, en realidad, son dos piezas de una Saeta de Fuego, pero Draco me deja prestada su escoba extra."

"No las conozco. Quién es mejor?"

"Yo," los dos lo dijeron al mismo tiempo, lanzando miradas divertidas simultáneamente al otro. Anna los miró a los dos antes de taparse la boca con la mano y echar a reír.

"Hagan eso de nuevo. Fue divertido," declaró resueltamente.

"Tal vez después," dijo Draco vagamente.

"Sevus es su papi?" les preguntó a ambos.

"Severus," corrigió Draco.

"Eso es lo que dije," insistió Anna.

"No, no lo hiciste," argumentó Draco.

"Draco, realmente vas a comenzar a discutir con una niña de cuatro años?" dijo Harry en voz baja. Draco le frunció el ceño.

"Entonces es?" preguntó ella.

"No, él es mi padrino," dijo Draco.

"Y eso qué es?" preguntó con curiosidad.

"Es alguien a quien eligen tus padres para cuidarte si ellos no pueden."

"Y Harry es tu hermano, no?" dijo ella con perspicacia.

"No, él es mi amigo."

"No, él debería ser tu hermano," insistió ella. "Parecen hermanos."

Harry y Draco se miraron. Draco alzó una ceja y Harry trató de no reírse. Cómo podía la niña pensar que tenían algún parentesco estaba más allá de ellos, ya que difícilmente podrían pensar en dos personas más diferentes.

Finalmente llegaron al elegante comedor. Laura exclamó cuán bien lucía, al tiempo que los ojos de Harry se abrían, nunca habiendo visto una mesa tan pintoresca como esa. Las luces estaban atenuadas y mucha de la luz provenía de los hermosos candelabros estratégicamente colocados en la mesa. Los elfos domésticos esperaban en los bordes de la mesa, sosteniendo grandes platos cubiertos.

Snape corrió la silla para que Laura pudiera sentarse y Anna insistió en hacerlo cerca de Harry, quien le cedió su silla antes de tomar asiento entre ella y Draco.

Después de que estuvieron todos sentados, se acercaron los elfos domésticos, trayendo toda la comida, los grandes platos en el medio, con aperitivos rodeándolos. Harry no podía imaginarse a ellos cinco pudiendo terminar toda esa comida. Ni siquiera estaba demasiado seguro de la comida tampoco, especialmente después de su última cena en la Mansión Snape. No había nada que fuera conocido para él, y todos los platos parecían muy elaborados. Sabía que sus papilas gustativas no estaban acostumbradas a todas las especias por lo que no podía sentirse muy animado ante la idea de comer toda esa comida de extraterrestres.

"Esto es grandioso, Severus. Todo se ve genial. Oh, _calamari_, me encantan!" exclamó mientras todos se comenzaban a servir.

"Qué es _calamari_?" le susurró Harry a Draco.

"Calamares en manteca frita," le dijo Draco. Harry lo miró con horror.

"Estás bromeando," dijo con esperanza.

"Eres tan inculto," respondió Draco. "Sólo prueba un poco," dijo pasándole el plato a Harry, quien reluctantemente se sirvió una porción en su plato.

Justo cuando todos estaban a punto de comenzar a comer, Anna se paró en su silla y se inclinó a través de la mesa para tomar su agua. Desafortunadamente, el vaso era demasiado pesado y sólo logró dejarlo caer, golpeando justo contra un candelabro. Las velas se cayeron y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, el mantel se prendió fuego.

Todos saltaron. Harry tomó a Anna y la alejó de la mesa, cuya superficie estaba ahora completamente en llamas.

Anna miró el fuego con horror y comenzó a llorar con fuerza, abrazando al cuello de Harry e insistiendo repetidamente que lo lamentada y que no lo había hecho a propósito. Harry le dio palmadas en la espalda y le dijo que todo estaba bien.

Laura y Snape estaban controlando las llamas con agua de sus varitas tan rápido como podían, pero para el momento en que lograron apagarlas del todo, la habitación estaba llena de humo y la cena se encontraba carbonizada e irreconocible.

Todos salieron al hall ya que el humo era demasiado. Snape parecía nervioso y Draco, shockeado; Laura se disculpaba una y otra vez, diciendo que pagaría por los daños, mientras que Harry tenía a la sollozante Anna contra su pecho, intentando confortarla diciendo que todo estaba bien, que sólo había sido un accidente.

"No te preocupes por ello," le aseguró Snape, pareciendo extremadamente desilusionado. Llamó a un elfo doméstico, quien con timidez le dijo que ya no había más comida, que todo lo que habían comprado y preparado estaba ahora quemado.

"Oh, Severus, lo lamento tanto. Todo está arruinado," dijo Laura con angustia.

"Está bien. Debería haber preparado más. Ahora no hay nada para comer."

Harry se incorporó. "Si ustedes no les molesta una cena de clase baja, y si pudiera utilizar la cocina, yo podría preparar la cena," sugirió. "Y sólo necesitaría quince minutos."

Laura se emocionó y miró a Snape. "Eso estaría bien para mí."

Snape le asintió a Harry, levemente aturdido.

"Muy bien," dijo alegremente, pasándole a Anna a su madre. "Ustedes vayan a relajarse al living y yo les prepararé una cena Muggle."

Salió disparado hacia el estudio para usar la chimenea y rápidamente llegó a _The Lighthouse_.

"Harry?" preguntó Sirius al tiempo que su ahijado atravesaba el living hacia la cocina.

"Hubo una especie de desastre con la comida, por lo que estoy en misión de rescate," dijo Harry al tiempo que cargaba sus brazos con spaghetti seco, un gran tarro de salsa marinara, cajas de macarrones con queso, unos trozos de manteca, una espátula, una hogaza de pan y una pila de rodajas de queso. Tomó latas de _gingerale_ y de jugo de arándano y colocó todo en una gran olla.

Regresó al living, saludando a Canuto y Lunático antes de ir hacia la Mansión Snape. Corrió a las cocinas, las cuales eran espectacularmente grandes, con muchas hornallas. Inmediatamente se le acercaron dos elfos domésticos esperando instrucciones.

"Senri, Baz, cómo están?" preguntó Harry con cortesía. Ambos le dijeron alegremente que estaban bien y preguntaron cómo podían ayudar. "Está bien, necesito otra olla grande y una mediana. También necesitaré una sartén, manteca, dos coladores si tienen y tres cucharas para revolver, por favor," dijo mientras comenzaba a abrir los paquetes. "Oh, y una jarra grande, si es posible."

Los elfos domésticos se escurrieron inmediatamente, trayendo de regreso todo lo que necesitaba. Harry les agradeció profusamente, para sus deleites, poniéndolos más ansiosos por servir el chico amistoso.

Hizo que los elfos llenaran dos de las ollas con agua, y comenzaran a preparar la cena. Hizo una cantidad de macarrones con queso, un paquete completo de spaghetti, y tantos sándwiches de queso fundido como la bandeja pudiera aguantar, cortándolos en triángulos a modo de aperitivos.

Mezcló el jugo de arándanos y el _gingerale_ en la jarra grande e hizo que los elfos domésticos colocaran el resto de la comida en platos elegantes.

Exactamente quince minutos luego de los hubo dejado, Harry regresaba al living, llevando una bandeja de sándwiches mientras que lo seguían los elfos domésticos llevando todo lo demás.

Como Harry les había dicho, dos elfos domésticos tendieron un mantel en el suelo mientras que los otros colocaban la comida sobre el mismo. Encendieron un fuego en la chimenea para comer junto a su fulgor, pero pusieron una barrera para asegurarse de que Anna no tuviera más accidentes.

"Vamos a comer en el suelo?" preguntó Snape con una ceja levantada.

"Oh, como un picnic dentro de casa, que encantador!" dijo Laura excitadamente, tomando asiento en el mantel.

"Queso fundido!" exclamó Draco cuando vio lo que estaba en la bandeja que Harry llevaba, e inmediatamente tomó asiento en el mantel.

Snape también se sentó, pareciendo levemente desorientado ante el nuevo concepto de comer en el suelo.

"Qué es eso?" preguntó suspicaz.

"Macarrones con queso. Una delicia muggle," bromeó Harry, sentándose también. "Nadie puede resistirse."

Todos se sirvieron comida en sus platos; los dos adultos probaron con cautela la comida.

"Wow, Harry, estoy impresionada. Esto está delicioso!" exclamó Laura.

"Mami, me gusta esto. Podemos comerlo de nuevo?" preguntó Anna, con sus manos y su cara cubiertas de queso y salsa marinara. Snape miró el desastre con desagrado, sin que Laura lo notara, quien se acercó y la limpió con una servilleta.

Draco comió felizmente los sándwiches de queso fundido para alegría de su corazón.

"Okey, sigo sin ser muy fanático de los Muggles en general, pero debo admitir que tienen buena comida," anunció Draco mientras probaba los fideos anaranjados.

"Harry esto es excelente," dijo Laura.

"Bueno, no fue difícil de hacer ni nada por el estilo," dijo Harry encogiéndose de hombros con modestia. Estaba un poco desilucionado de que Snape no hiciera ni un comentario acerca de la comida; no que él lo hubiera estado esperando realmente, pero ahora estaba un poco nervioso porque el hombre pudiera no gustarle y lo estuviera comiendo debido a que era su única opción. Rapidamente se recordó a sí mismo que Snape no daba cumplidos. Iría en contra de su código moral.

Conversaron todos acerca de muchas cosas, Draco y Laura llevando adelante la mayor parte de la charla. En cierto momento, Anna se arrastró hacia Snape y comenzó a hacerle preguntas. Mientras Draco y Laura se encontraban inmersos en una conversación acerca de cuan corrupto estaba el ministerio, Harry observó a Anna y Snape con sorpresa.

"Te gusta el negro?" preguntó Anna con curiosidad.

"Qué?" preguntó Snape con molestia.

"Tus túnicas son negras y tus zapatos son negros y tu pelo el negro y tus medias son negras," explicó ella de un tirón. "Siempre te vistes de negro?"

"Si."

"Entonces te gusta el negro," decidió Anna como conclusión.

"Si, supongo que si," dijo Snape con cautela.

"Por qué?"

"Por qué, qué?"

"Por qué te gusta tanto el negro?"

Snape la miró con aprehensión. "Porque sí," le espetó. Anna no pareció notar el tono de molestia en la voz del hombre.

"Pareces un vampiro."

Snape frunció el seño y siseó, "Yo _no_ parezco un vampiro."

"Tienes colmillos?" preguntó ella excitadamente.

"No."

"Puedo ver?"

"No."

"Si se pelearan un hombre lobo y un vampiro, quién ganaría?"

"No lo sé, qué clase de pregunta…?"

"Comes mucho chocolate?" interrumpió Anna.

"Qué? No."

"Creo que sí, porque tu pelo es marrón como el chocolate."

Snape la miró como si estuviera demente.

"Te gustan los niños?"

"No," le espetó Snape.

"Y por qué no?"

"Porque hacen demasiadas preguntas," gruñó amenazadoramente, pero Anna sólo se rió.

"Eres gracioso."

"Yo no soy _gracioso_," dijo, indignado.

"Eres gracioso y malhumorado. Necesitas una siesta?" preguntó inocentemente. Harry tragó la risa ante la mirada de horror en la cara de Snape. Antes de que pudiera decir algo, Anna tomó su mano y la comparó con la suya.

"Tienes manos grandes," declaró. Snape alejó su mano frunciendo el ceño. "Tú enseñas a los niños, no?"

"Si," dijo con un suspiro.

"Te gusta hacerlo?"

"Yo sólo disfruto enseñando a estudiantes interesados en aprender. Desafortunadamente, mis clases están llenas de tontos incompetentes que no sabrían hacer la poción más simple aunque su vida dependiera de ello, y _esos_ estudiantes con una pérdida de mi tiempo."

Anna se quedó mirándolo en blanco por unos momentos, sin entender lo que acababa de decir. "Qué es lo que te gusta?"

La ceja de Snape se alzó ante la pregunta. No se lo preguntaban muy a menudo.

"Las pociones."

"Y?"

"Y Defensa contra las artes oscuras y los duelos," dijo en tono apresurado.

"Te agrada Draco?"

"Si."

"Te agrada Harry?"

Los ojos de Snape encontraron a Harry observándolos. Harry se ruborizó culpable y bajó la cabeza para mirar su plato.

"Por qué no vas con tu madre?" le preguntó a la pequeña niña, tratando de alejarla. El corazón de Harry dio un pequeño vuelco ante la respuesta.

"Te agrada mi mama?" preguntó curiosamente.

Snape parecía ligeramente nervioso.

"Um… si. Es una muy buena persona," dijo en voz baja, mirando nerviosamente a Laura para asegurarse de que ella no estaba prestando atención.

"Quiero decir, quieres que ella sea tu novia?" la chica preguntó frustrada ante los intentos de Snape por evitar sus preguntas. Harry podría haber jurado que Snape parecía un poco asustado de la niña en ese momento.

"Anna! Estás molestando a Severus?" su madre preguntó con severidad. Anna negó con la cabeza.

"No, sólo estaba hablando con él, en realidad. Es mi amigo ahora," anunció ella. Harry transformó rápidamente su risa en un estornudo, cuando Snape le lanzó una mirada.

El resto de la noche pasó bastante bien. Tanto Anna como Laura se sintieron cómodas con los tres varones. Laura y Snape coordinaron una verdadera cita en la ópera (Harry y Anna hicieron caras ante esto, mientras que Draco parecía un poco celoso). Harry se propuso a sí mismo junto con Draco para cuidar a Anna si Laura no podía encontrar a una niñera. Laura tuvo que despegar a Anna de Snape, ya que ella se había aferrado a sus piernas y no lo dejaba ir, para sorpresa de Snape.

Tan pronto como las mujeres se hubieron ido, los dos chicos miraron a Snape, esperando que diera su opinión. Él hizo su mejor esfuerzo para ignorarlos.

"Bueno?" le preguntó Draco con impaciencia.

"Diez minutos y la chica casi quema la casa," gruñó.

"Yo creo que le agradaste," bromeó Draco. "Eres su amigo ahora, no?"

"Draco, te das cuenta de que hay mazmorras bajo la mansión," dijo Snape ácidamente.

"Entonces, obviamente sí te agrada Laura si vas a llevarla a la ópera," dijo Draco naturalmente.

"Si tan sólo no tuviera a esa _niña_," dijo como si tuviera un mal sabor de boca. "Ella ni siquiera la retó por incendiar mi comedor!"

"Sólo fue un accidente," acotó Harry. "Obviamente, el fuego y los niños de cuatro años no son una buena mezcla."

"Te dije que no sabía nada de niños. No era tu trabajo averiguar ese tipo de cosas?" le espetó Snape.

Harry parpadeó. "Lo siento," dijo a la defensiva. "Pero finalmente todo resultó bien al final."

"Oh si, sentados en el suelo comienzo comida muggle de clase baja cocinada en quince minutos, realmente mágico," dijo Snape sarcásticamente.

Draco rodó los ojos ante su padrino.

"Bueno, bien entonces," le espetó Harry, sintiéndose ofendido, "Lamento haberlo intentado."

Se marchó con rabia hacia la cocina y comenzó a juntar la comida no usada y puso todo de nuevo en la olla traída de _The Lighthouse_.

Snape atravezó las puertas de la cocina.

"Nunca te enseñaron que es grosero irse en medio de una conversación?"

"No me había dado cuenta de que estábamos teniendo una conversación," dijo Harry fríamente.

Snape miró todos los ingredientes que Harry estaba guardando.

"Entonces ayudaste a cocinarlo todo?" preguntó casualmente.

Harry lo miró con una extraña expresión antes de volver a concentrarse en guardar todas sus cosas.

"Por supuesto que lo hice. No es que los elfos domésticos saben cómo hacer comida muggle de clase baja," dijo, usando las palabras de Snape.

"No quise decirlo de esa manera."

Harry lo miró con una ceja levantada. "Existe otro significado para clase baja? O te refieres a que hay otro significado detrás del tono condescendiente?"

"Cuándo es que comenzaste a responderme?" dijo Snape duramente.

Harry suspiró. "Lo siento," dijo, recogiendo su olla, junto con sus elementos de cocina, "No volverá a suceder, _señor_. Ahora si me permite…" hizo un ademán para salir de la cocina.

Snape puso los ojos en blanco. "Espera. Mira, yo lo…" Snape simplemente no podía disculparse. Era algo que él no hacía. "No quise decir eso. Además, la comida no era tan mala," dijo con mucho esfuerzo.

Harry le echó una mirada y suspiró, dándose cuenta de que no iba a recibir una disculpa. Era obvio que el hombre estaba estresado, y Harry sabía por experiencia que el hombre solía descargar su enojo con los demás. En realidad, debería haber esperado que Harry fuera el objetivo hasta que superaron sus diferencias.

"Está bien," dijo con un suspiro.

Snape parecía levemente sorprendido de que su débil intento de disculpa hubiera funcionado tan fácilmente.

"Debería irme. No te preocupes, a Laura y Anna les agradas y pronto aprenderás todo acerca de lidiar con niños," dijo Harry asintiendo con la cabeza antes de salir de la cocina.

Se cruzó con Draco en su camino de regreso hacia la chimenea del living.

"Sabes que Sev es un imbécil cuando está estresado. Siempre tiene que quejarse de algo," dijo el rubio, molesto con su padrino. "Además, yo pienso que la comida Muggle fue genial y ambos sabemos que es mi opinión la única que importa."

Harry sonrió ante la arrogancia de Draco, pero no compartía el sentimiento. La opinión de Snape _si_ importaba, aunque Harry no estaba seguro de por qué.

.

Cuando Harry finalmente decidió que era tiempo de construir el campo de Quidditch en el jardín trasero de _The Lighthouse_, decidió también que era el mejor momento para intentar hacer que Draco interactuara con los Weasley.

Le propuso la idea a Draco, quien, luego de fallar en intentar convencer a Harry para no invitar a los Weasley, prometió que daría absolutamente lo mejor de sí para comportarse. Los chicos Weasley no estaban demasiado entusiasmados con la idea, pero Ginny ayudo a Harry a persuadirlos de darle una oportunidad al Slytherin. Si bien Ginny no había conocido realmente bien al rubio en Hogwarts y no estaba acostumbrada a su verdadera forma de ser, Harry pensaba que era realmente noble de su parte insistirles en darle una oportunidad al joven Malfoy, sobretodo después de lo que el padre de Draco le había hecho a ella en su primer año. Ron y los gemelos, eventualmente, cedieron, pero dejaron en claro que tomarían venganza si Draco decía algo en contra de su familia.

.

Draco salió con gracia de la chimenea en el living de _The Lighthouse_. Harry estaba hablando en voz baja a los tres chicos Weasley, quienes parecían menos que complacidos. Ginny fue la primera en verlo y le asintió educadamente con la cabeza, ofreciéndole la mejor sonrisa que pudo lograr, dado quién era él. El resto de los Weasley simplemente hicieron lo que pudieron por no fruncir el ceño ante su llegada.

Harry se volvió y le lanzó a Draco una mirada de apoyo.

"Hey Draco, trajiste tu escoba extra para mí?" preguntó contento.

Draco se tragó su respuesta sarcástica de "_No, Harry, estaba planeando montar en ambas,_" y simplemente asintió y le tendió su Nimbus a Harry.

"Genial! Vamos!" dijo Harry. Los chicos Weasley salieron primero, con Harry, Draco y Ginny siguiéndolos.

"Entonces, er, Draco,," dijo Ginny con dificultad, intentando pensar qué decir, "cómo ha estado tu verano hasta ahora?"

Draco la miró con sorpresa, sorprendido de que alguno de los Weasley iba a ir más allá de sólo tolerar su presencia. "Ha sido sorprendentemente bueno, gracias," dijo con tanta amabilidad como pudo lograr. "Qué tal el tuyo?"

Harry le lanzó una mirada de orgullo.

"El mio ha estado bien también, excepto, estoy segura que Harry te habrá dicho acerca de cómo destrocé su escoba," dijo Ginny con una sonrisa culpable a Harry. Harry sólo se rió entre dientes.

"Oh sí. Tan genial como verte tumbado de tu escoba por una Bludger de tu propio equipo después de que todos terminaran de jugar," dijo Draco, refiriéndose al juego de Quidditch del año anterior.

Ginny y Harry rieron, éste último sorprendido ante el esfuerzo que el rubio estaba haciendo por llevarse bien con la chica. Además, ella nunca había sospechado de que él tuviera un real sentido del humor.

"Parece que Harry aquí nos ha salvado a ambos nuestros traseros en algún momento," dijo Ginny con una sonrisa mientras Harry se ruborizaba.

"Qué puedo decir, es esto del complejo de héroe," dijo Harry encogiéndose de hombros.

Los tres Weasley se voltearon con curiosidad cuando oyeron a su hermana, su amigo y su enemigo riendo juntos detrás.

Finalmente, los seis llegaron al terreno donde Sirius y Remus estaban echados en reposeras, bebiendo _margaritas_ y charlando.

"Oh que bueno verlos, van a ser una gran ayuda," dijo Harry rodando los ojos. Los dos merodeadores le sonrieron y bebieron un sorbo de sus bebidas.

"Estamos para la tarea de los hechizos," dijo Sirius encogiéndose de hombros.

"Necesitan tener a alguien aquí para asegurarse de que todo sea justo," agregó Remus, sorbiendo su margarita con un guiño.

Los seis caminaron por el terreno y comenzaron a discutir medidas. Sacaron cinta métrica mágica, que se extendía todo lo que necesitaran, nunca acabándose si lo necesitaban. Pronto, todos estaban corriendo por el terreno en diferentes direcciones, colocando la cinta métrica entre ellos y marcando dónde debería ir cada poste con una X roja. Luego, todos colaboraron para llevar los grandes posteas que Sirius había comprado hasta las marcas. Afortunadamente, Fred y George estaban habilitados para hechizarlos para hacerlos más livianos y fáciles de llevar.

Harry, Draco, Ron y Ginny ataron cuerdas a la parte circular de los postes y montaron sus escobas. Volaron juntos lentamente, elevando las cuerdas para colocar erguidos los postes. Una vez que estuvieron verticales, Fred y George guiaron las bases hasta las cruces rojas. Remus y Sirius daban órdenes desde el suelo, diciéndoles a los que volaban que se movieran para un lado o para el otro. Cuando todo estuvo listo, Remus, Sirius, Fred y George apuntaron con sus varitas y se unieron en un hechizo, el cual hundió el poste varios metros en el suelo.

Repitieron el proceso con cada poste hasta que los seis estuvieron bien colocados. Todo lo que tenían que hacer era pintar las líneas necesarias, y habrían terminado.

Draco y Ron lo habían hecho bastante bien manteniéndose lejos del otro durante el día, sin decirse una sola palabra. Pero, desafortunadamente, sus caminos se encontraron cuando estaban dibujando las líneas y Draco, accidentalmente (o a propósito como Ron insistía), pinto de blanco una de sus piernas.

"Idiota!" le espetó Ron cuando vio su ropa arruinada. Draco lo fulminó.

"Oh, yo soy el idiota? Tú fuiste el que le metió donde yo estaba pintando. No es mi culta de que mires por donde vas," dijo Draco con molestia.

"Lo hiciste a propósito!" lo acusó Ron.

"Lamento tener que decírtelo, comadreja, pero no desperdiciaría la pintura en ti," dijo Draco imperiosamente.

"Qué, estás diciendo que no soy tan bueno como tú?" dijo Ron acaloradamente.

"Tú lo dijiste, no yo," dijo Draco, desafiante.

"Muchachos, qué está pasando?" preguntó Harry preocupado, acercándose al par. Los otros tres Weasley estaban justo detrás de él. Remus y Sirius no habían notado nada ya que estaban profundamente enfrascados en su conversación.

"Harry, como puedes ser amigos de este mocoso malcriado?" dijo Ron enojado.

"Vamos, Ron, eso es…" comenzó Harry.

"Tal vez se cansó de estar junto a un imbécil como tú todo el tiempo," le espetó Draco a Ron.

"Draco! Eso no es ver…" protestó Harry, pero ninguno de los dos le estaba prestando atención.

"Noticias de última hora, cara de hurón, Harry aún es _mi_ mejor amigo," aulló Ron. "No el tuyo."

"Poniéndote territorial, comadreja? Entonces obviamente te das cuenta de que soy una amenaza. Bueno, no puedo evitarlo si yo tengo más clase que la que tú jamás podrás acercarte a tener. Pero no te preocupes, debes tener _algo_ que ofrecer. Veamos… qué extraño, no se me ocurre ni una sola cosa."

"Arrogante, hurón trepador!" gritó Ron furioso.

"Pequeña comadreja llorona!" contestó Draco acaloradamente.

"MORTÍFAGO!"

"POBRE!"

"Draco! Ron! Ya basta!" gritó Harry enojado. "Ahora, soy amigo de ambos y van a tener que aprender a lidiar con ello! No voy a dejar de ser amigo de ninguno y si pudieran intentar llevarse bien por cinco minutos tal vez se darían cuenta de que hay una razón por la cual _soy_ amigo de los dos! Es decir, Ginny lo está llevando bien con Draco, por qué ninguno de los dos puede intentarlo?"

Hubo una pausa momentánea antes de que Ron y Draco volvieran a discutir, culpándose el uno al otro por ser aquel que no estaba haciendo el esfuerzo.

Harry dejó escapar un gemido y se tomó la cabeza.

"Oh, muy gracioso, Harry," le espetó Ron. "Si nuestra pelea te está dando dolor de cabeza, entonces no deberías haber invit…"

Harry miró a Ron con los ojos muy abiertos y comenzó a salirle sangre de la nariz. Presionó sus palmas contra los lados de su cabeza con un suspiro. El pelirrojo palideció.

"Harry?" preguntó Draco con espanto, pero los ojos de Harry se cerraron, perdiendo la conciencia. Draco se adelantó y lo atrapó antes de que cayera al suelo.

"Oh dios! Oh dios!" chilló Ginny.

"SIRIUS!" gritó Fred frenéticamente al tiempo que Draco colocaba con cuidado el cuerpo inconsciente de Harry en el suelo y lo ponía de espaldas.

Sirius y Remus corrieron atravesando el terreno. Los dos hombres se abrieron paso entre los chicos y se arrodillaron ante Harry, intentando despertarlo.

"Oh no. No fue un ataque, o si?" preguntó George con miedo, refiriéndose a la noche en que Harry se había desmayado en la Madriguera. Todos habían asumido que había sido un ataque. Ninguno de ellos había pensado que podría haber sido algo relacionado con su salud. No debería haberlo detectado Snape?

"Draco, ve a buscar a tu padrino, y apresúrate," le dijo Remus. El rubio asintió temeroso y salió a la carrera hacia la casa tan rápido como podía. "Ron, sucedió algo como esto cuando Harry tenía cáncer?" preguntó con seriedad. Todos palidecieron.

"No, no como esto. Um… se desmayó una vez en el hall, pero no fue como esto; él estaba realmente enfermo y tenía un montón de otros síntomas aparte del dolor de cabeza, y otra vez sucedió cuando él, George y yo estábamos volando, pero eso fue porque él no había tomado la medicina que se suponía que debía tomar. Esto… esto no puede ser como eso. Él ya no tiene cáncer. Él está bien!" insistió Ron, entrando en pánico.

Se oyó un débil gemido de Harry.

"Creo que está volviendo en sí," anunció Sirius, acariciando el pelo de Harry. "Vamos Harry. Eso es. Despierta," decía Sirius mientras Harry se esforzaba por abrir los ojos.

"Qué sucedió?" preguntó confundido, sentándose con un gran esfuerzo. Miró a su alrededor y su expresión se tornó ligeramente temerosa. "Sucedió de nuevo, verdad? No fue un ataque en La Madriguera, no es así?"

"Harry, no sabemos qué está pasando, pero no parece que haya sido un ataque. Draco fue a buscar a Snape," explicó Sirius, al tiempo que Draco y Snape corrian desde la casa.

Harry se limpió la sangre debajo de su nariz con la manga y Snape se acercó autoritariamente y se inclinó ante Harry para comenzar a revisarlo.

"Fue el mismo tipo de dolor de cabeza?" preguntó.

Harry asintió.

"Tienes algún recuerdo de ello? Sientes algo fuera de lo normal?"

Harry negó con la cabeza. "Me siento bien."

"No puedo encontrar nada mal, pero entonces de nuevo, no pude encontrar nada malo en tus muestras de sangre aunque hay algo que obviamente está mal. Vamos a tener que llevarte a San Mungo," concluyó Snape. "Deberíamos ir ahora mismo, mejor."

"Pero me siento bien, de verdad!" insistió Harry.

"Eso es lo que me preocupa más," dijo Snape sombríamente.

Sirius lo ayudó a ponerse de pie y lo llevó adentro, todos siguiéndolos silenciosamente con miedo.

Una vez que llegaron a la chimenea, Snape le pidió a Lupin que se quedara con Draco. El hombre lobo accedió, aunque hubiera deseado realmente ir con ellos.

"Espera, no," protestó Draco acaloradamente. "Yo voy."

"También yo," anunció Ron vehementemente.

"Y yo," dijo Ginny.

"Igual que nosotros," proclamaron los gemelos simultáneamente.

"Ninguno de ustedes vendrá," dijo Snape con severidad.

"Si hay algo malo con Harry, nosotros queremos saber," dijo Ginny con firmeza.

"No hay nada malo conmigo, estoy bien," insistió Harry, claramente avergonzado. Todo el mundo rodó los ojos ante el típico argumento de Harry y lo ignoraron.

"Si tu vas, yo voy," le informó Draco a su padrino.

"Y voy porque yo soy el único familiarizado con la condición médica de Harry y soy la persona que inventó lo que lo trajo de regreso y que se deshizo de su cáncer," dijo Snape ásperamente. "Sirius viene porque es el padrino de Harry. El resto de ustedes no viene. Sólo se entrometerían en nuestro camino."

"No lo haremos, sólo queremos estar a su lado y no molestaremos a nadie," insistió Fred.

"Si, sólo queremos saber qué es lo que pasa! Debemos tener algunos derechos no oficiales de hermanos mayores aquí!" agregó George.

"Uno de nosotros debería ir así puede hacer de mensajero por si encuentran algo. Y siendo el mejor amigo de Harry, ese debería ser yo," declaró Ron.

"Estamos desperdiciando tiempo con esto, así que deberían dejarnos ir a todos así podemos llevar a Harry," dijo firmemente Ginny.

"No más discusiones, no van a venir," ordenó Snape.

Los chicos continuaron discutiendo pero inmediatamente se detuvieron cuando Harry soltó otro gemido de dolor y se tomó la cabeza, doblándose de dolor. Esta vez no se desmayó, pero comenzó a brotar sangre de la nariz sobre su rostro. El dolor pasó rápidamente, pero no así la sangre. Snape hizo que Harry inclinara su cabeza hacia atrás y presionó la nariz.

"Ya basta, voy a llevarlo," dijo Sirius rápidamente, un poco en pánico. Guió a Harry hacia la chimenea y ambos desaparecieron por ella hacia San Mungo, con Snape siguiéndolos justo detrás luego de amenazar contra su vida a cualquiera que se atreviera a ir detrás de ellos.

Fred y George inmediatamente fueron a su casa por polvos Flu para informar a sus padres acerca de lo que estaba sucediendo, mientras que Ron y Ginny se negaron a ir inflexiblemente, esperando recibir información tan pronto como fuera posible.

No había nada que hacer sino esperar.

Harry se sentó nerviosamente en la camilla en uno de los muchos cuartos esterilizados. Se esforzó en llenar varios formularios con una mano mientras se apretaba la nariz con la otra. La sangre estaba disminuyendo, pero una gota ocasional caía en el formulario, algo que Harry estaba seguro que molestaría a aquel que tuviera que recibirlo. Sin embargo, era el único que podía responder la mayoría de las preguntas, así que había optado por llenar el formulario por sí mismo mientras que Sirius caminaba por la habitación y Snape estaba sentado en la esquina, ocasionalmente quejándose acerca de que los sanadores estaban tardando demasiado y les hacían perder el tiempo.

"Estás seguro de que no quieres que te ayude a completar eso, Harry?" Preguntó Sirius por décima vez.

"No, ya lo tengo," dijo Harry rápidamente. Encontró muchas de las preguntas bastante embarazosas y no quería que su padrino las leyera en voz alta, o incluso para sí mismo. Había algunos tipos de conversaciones que estaba absolutamente seguro de que no quería tener con su padrino.

Finalmente, un sanador entró a la habitación, cerrando la puerta detrás. Era un hombre de mirada amable con pelo castaño ondulado. Le dio a Harry una sonrisa reconfortante.

"Buenas tardes. Soy el sanador Callahan," dijo amablemente. "Eres afortunado. He terminado recientemente mis estudios en enfermedades Muggle y soy el único sanador que las ha estudiado. Diría que no tenemos muchos casos como el tuyo, señor Potter. Ahora, entiendo bien esto? Tuviste Leucemia muggle y la llevaste hasta sus últimas etapas y fuiste curado, y fuiste asesinado y vuelto a la vida? Leí la historia en El Profeta y pensé que era sólo otro invento, pero le has dicho a la enfermera Johnson que fue real. Alguien aquí tiene detalles de todo eso?" preguntó esperanzado.

Snape se levantó. "Qué necesita saber?"

"Qué tanto sabe?"

"Bueno, yo inventé la poción y el hechizo que lo revivió, así que probablemente sepa más que nadie," dijo Snape, sonando constantemente brusco, suspicaz y molesto. El sanador Callahan no parecía molestarse.

Snape intentó explicarle los detalles de lo que había hecho al Sdr. Callahan, quien escuchó atentamente, pareciendo entender todo.

Mientras que los dos hablaban, Sirius se acercó y le limpió la sangre de la remera de Harry con un movimiento de su varita.

"Cómo te encuentras, Har?" preguntó en voz baja para no interrumpir a los otros. Harry, tentativamente, separó las servilletas de papel de su nariz para ver si el sangrado se había detenido. Le mencionó ese punto a su padrino.

"Me siento bien. Sólo espero que nos podamos ir pronto de aquí," dijo débilmente con un suspiro.

"Lo sé. No me gustan mucho los hospitales. Quiero irme de aquí tanto como tú, pero primero tenemos que descubrir qué es lo que está mal. Tu salud es prioridad número uno."

"Probablemente sea algún extraño efecto colateral de pasar de estar muy enfermo a estar tan saludable tan rápidamente," le aseguró Harry.

La expresión de Sirius pareció suavizarse, estando de acuerdo con ello.

"Quiero decir, realmente," continuó Harry, "No creo que esto sea algo realmente serio."

Repentinamente, el dolor le atravesó de nuevo la cabeza.

Oyó a la distancia a Sirius llamándolo, justo antes de desmayarse.


	8. Explorando nuevo territorio

Explorando Nuevo territorio

Harry despertó con una luz brillante delante de sus ojos. El Sdr. Callahan estaba observándolo. Harry entornó los ojos ante la luz, y el Sdr. Callahan dijo rápidamente, "Nox," y guardó su varita lejos de los ojos de Harry. El sanador ayudó a Harry a sentarse y lo limpió con un eficiente hechizo, ya que su nariz había vuelto a sangrar.

"Okay, entonces supongo que esto fue una pequeña demostración de lo que ha estado sucediendo. Puedes describir exactamente qué sentiste?"

Harry intento una vez más describir el relámpago de dolor de cabeza que desapareció tan pronto como de despertó, dejándolo sólo momentáneamente adormecido antes de que desapareciera toda evidencia.

"Está bien, Harry, voy a llevarte al laboratorio y realizar algunos tests y una tomografía. Debo admitir que no tengo idea de qué está causando esto, pero mi suposición es que sea algún tipo de efecto secundario del hechizo experimental usado para revivirte. Esperemos que sea sólo una condición temporal, pero viendo que es obviamente un terreno desconocido, podría ser cualquier cosa," dijo, de alguna manera logrando suavizar el golpe con su tono de voz reconfortante. Entonces se volvió hacia Sirius y Snape. "Ustedes pueden esperar en la sala de espera, o sino en el salón de té del quinto piso…"

"Woah, espera, nos quedaremos con Harry," protestó Sirius, sonando levemente alarmado. "Snape es el médico de Harry," dijo, estirando la verdad, para sorpresa de Snape. "Él sabe más que ninguno de nosotros acerca de la condición de Harry y qué hizo ese hechizo. Realmente creo que debería estar involucrado en lo que sea que quieras hacer. Y yo soy su padrino y me niego a abandonarlo."

"Entiendo su preocupación, pero…" comenzó en Sdr. Callahan aprehensivamente.

"Mira," se adelantó Snape con su usual manera amenazadora, "Harry está aún bajo considerable peligro, y por razones de seguridad su padrino debe estar junto a él, y por razones médicas, yo estaré involucrado en cualquier test que se le realice. De otra manera, llevaremos a Harry a otro lado."

El Sdr. Callahan suspiró derrotado. "Está bien. Supongo que podríamos usar sus conocimientos en el área, Profesor. Si tienen la amabilidad de seguirme, entonces?"

Pasaron horas en el laboratorio analizando sangre, tomando el equivalente mágico de los rayos X a la cabeza de Harry, y cientos de tests diferentes para distintos tipos de enfermedades que Harry podría tener.

Sin embargo, todo indicaba que él estaba sano, al margen de su débil sistema inmune. Harry estaba aliviado de oír que incluso con los tests más extensivos, no parecía haber quedado rastro del cáncer en su sistema, y que todas las células que habían mutado habían vuelto a la normalidad.

Sin embargo, todo esto pareció preocupar más a los adultos, ya que no eran capaces de encontrar el problema, si bien sabían que había uno.

"Bueno, parece que no podemos encontrar la causa de esto. Lo único que se me ocurre," dijo el Sdr. Callahan, atribulado, "es intentar encontrar qué es exactamente lo que le está haciendo esto a Harry; técnicamente, qué causa los desmayos y los sangrados, y partir desde allí. Comenzaremos a hacer pruebas y ver qué efecto tienen los tratamientos."

"Entonces simplemente vamos a jugar con la salud de Harry intentando solucionar un problema que no entendemos?" preguntó Sirius preocupado. "No suena muy seguro."

Harry coincidía en silencio.

"Bueno, parece que no tenemos otra opción por el momento. Tiene razón, no comprendemos el problema y, por consiguiente, no entendemos el grado de gravedad que puede ocasionar. Podría ser un efecto colateral temporario, o podría ser señal de un problema mayor. Ustedes mismos dijeron que sólo sucedió una vez hace unas semanas, y hoy sucedió tres veces. Parece que puede estar creciendo en severidad; tenemos que intentar algo," dijo el Sdr. Callahan amablemente.

"Cuán a menudo voy a tener que venir?" preguntó Harry aprehensivamente.

"Bueno, creo que dependerá de alguna manera de qué sucede con estos pequeños ataques y cuánto éxito tenemos tratándolos. Debido a que sería difícil continuar con las pruebas con regularidad una vez que regreses a la escuela, creo que realmente deberíamos encontrar una solución tan pronto como sea posible. Qué te parece tres veces por semana? De dos a cuatro horas por día, dependiendo de qué necesitemos hacer. Incluso te dejaré escoger los días," sugirió el hombre con gentileza.

Harry se quedó boquiabierto. "Tres veces por semana? No, es demasiado! No es tan malo…"

"Harry, necesitamos descubrir qué es lo que está causando esto," dijo Snape severamente. "Tres veces por semana difícilmente sea un sacrificio. Tienes suerte de que no te encerremos aquí todos los días."

Harry suspiró y cedió reluctantemente. A regañadientes, aceptó los lunes, miércoles y viernes. Acordaron realizar las visitas por las mañanas. El Sdr. Callahan ofreció amablemente cambiar cualquiera de las citas de Harry si le avisaban, en caso de que surgiera algún compromiso.

Finalmente, bien entrada la noche, los tres regresaron por polvos Flu a _The Lighthouse_.

Cuando llegaron, Harry quedó sorprendido por ver no sólo que los chicos Weasley estaban allí, sino que también sus padres estaban. Quedó gratamente sorprendido de ver que Ginny y Draco estaban jugando al ajedrez, incluso viendo que los chicos Weasley no parecían muy contentos con ello.

Todos se incorporaron para recibirlo, pareciendo extremadamente preocupados y haciendo muchas preguntas al mismo tiempo.

"Entonces cuál es el problema?" preguntó Ron en voz alta por sobre las voces de los demás.

Harry se encogió de hombros con un suspiro.

"No lo saben," explicó Sirius con calma.

"Y tengo que ir tres veces por semana a hacerme unas estúpidas pruebas!" dijo Harry indignado. Sin embargo, no cosechó muchos adherentes, ya que para todos su salud era la prioridad número uno, incluso aunque no lo fuera para Harry.

"Siempre que sea para que puedan ayudarte, cariño, es lo mejor," dijo la señora Weasley.

"Oh, por cierto," dijo Harry, levemente ruborizado, "disculpen por el susto de esto del ataque."

"No seas ridículo, cariño," dijo la señora Weasley con presteza. "Ahora sólo tenemos barreras más fuertes que antes, lo cual es siempre bueno."

"Muy bien, creo que es hora de ir a casa," dijo el señor Weasley a los chicos. "Harry, descansa un poco."

Los chicos gimieron y se quejaron cuando sus padres los arrastraron a través de la chimenea. Sirius y Snape fueron a la cocina con Remus para hablar de los últimos sucesos concernientes a la salud de Harry.

"Bueno, todo salió bien," dijo Draco sarcásticamente tan pronto como todos los Weasley se hubieron ido.

Harry suspiró. "Bueno, no tenías por qué llamarlo de esa manera." Draco abrió la boca para protestar pero Harry levantó una mano. "Lo sé, lo sé. Él te insultó también. Bueno, es culpa de ambos entonces. Al menos te llevaste bien con Ginny."

"Bueno, la _Weaslette_ parece decente. Es desafortunado que tenga una familia como la que tiene," dijo arrastrando las palabras.

"Draco…" dijo Harry con un dejo de advertencia.

"Qué?" dijo inocentemente.

"Sería mucho más fácil si simplemente pudieran llevarse bien," suspiró Harry. "Ahora, si alguna vez quiero hacer algo, voy a tener que elegir a cuál de ustedes invitar o algo así."

"Bueno, tengo la solución para ti. Sólo invítame siempre a mí," dijo Draco con una mueca de satisfacción.

Harry puso los ojos en blanco.

.

Remus y Harry estaban sentados en el living conversando cuando Sirius bajó las escaleras excitado. Había estado buscando algo en el ático y tenía la parte de debajo de la túnica llena de polvo. Estaba llevando algo que parecía una gran caja, con sobres largos y delgados bajo el brazo.

"Encontraste ese libro que estabas buscando?" preguntó Remus.

"No," dijo Sirius, brillante, "Encontré algo mejor!"

Dejó la caja sobre la mesa y abrió la tapa. Había un antiguo reproductor de música.

"Lily me lo trajo cuando estaba en su fase de querer darnos lecciones Muggle," le explicó a Harry. "Remy, mira esto!" dijo, sosteniendo un polvoriento grabador, el cual de limpió contra su túnica.

"Oh, Merlín, es eso lo que yo creo que es?" dijo Remus excitado.

Sirius esbozó una gran sonrisa y encendió el reproductor. Comenzó una canción de música disco. Harry y Remus rieron viendo a Sirius que, luego de mirarlos, comenzó a dar pasos de baile.

"Recuerdas esta canción, Lunático?" preguntó Sirius entusiasmado.

"Por supuesto que sí. Cómo olvidarla?" dijo Remus riendo.

"Recuerdas los pasos que nos enseñó Lily para bailarla?" preguntó Sirius con una sonrisa brillante.

Remus asintió con una risita.

"Entonces levanta tu trasero y ven aquí a bailar conmigo!" ordenó Sirius, feliz. Harry rio y Remus negó con la cabeza vehementemente.

"De ninguna manera," dijo

"Remy…"

"No."

"Reeeeemy…"

"No."

"Ahí viene el estribillo, ven aquí," dijo Sirius, levantando a Lunático. El profesor de defensa protestó continuamente hasta que llegó el estribillo y se vio repentinamente obligado a unirse a Sirius en lo que aparentaba ser un paso coordinado de baile. Harry rio histéricamente y los dos hombres comenzaron a cantar canciones de los setenta.

"Conoces esta canción, Har?" preguntó Sirius, siguiendo con su escandaloso baile.

Harry echó una risita. "Esto me da miedo, pero si."

"Entonces qué estás esperando?" exclamó Sirius.

"Harry, si yo estoy haciendo el ridículo, tú tienes que hacerlo también," dijo Remus.

"De ninguna manera," dijo, repitiendo lo que Remus había dicho antes. "Ustedes se ven ridículos."

"Harry…" dijeron los dos hombres, sonriendo ante el estribillo que estaba por llegar. Sirius tomó una cuchara de un tazón vació que estaba sobre una mesa y lo colocó en la mano de Harry como si fuera un micrófono.

"No, no, lo siento," protestó Harry.

"Vamos Har, ahí viene el estribillo. Nosotros sólo somos el coro; tú eres el cantante principal!" gritó Sirius, jubiloso.

Harry hizo una mueca y se puso de pie sobre el sofá y comenzó a cantar a todo pulmón junto a Sirius y Remus.

"Muy bien, Har," dijo Sirius tan pronto como terminó el estribillo, "ahora tienes que trabajar en el paso."

"No hay mejor garantía que esta para verte como un idiota," dijo Remus melosamente.

Harry rio y comenzó a imitar los movimientos que los dos hombres le estaban enseñando.

"Felicitaciones Harry," rio Remus por sobre la música, "ahora tienes la habilidad de parecer un completo imbécil cuando bailes!"

"Un imbécil con estilo," corrigió Sirius.

"Qué alegría," dijo Harry sarcásticamente con una gran sonrisa al tiempo que los tres volvían a cantar el estribillo.

.

"Vamos, Ron. Puedes hacerlo. Él no es tan malo, en realidad!" insistió Harry cuando Ron se quedó parado, rígido ante la chimenea de _The Lighthouse_, pareciendo extrañamente pálido.

"Sabes," comenzó a decir con una voz más aguda que la normar, "convertirme en sanador fue una idea tonta. No necesito Pociones Avanzadas después de todo." Se volvió para salir del cuarto pero Harry lo tomó de los hombros, lo dio vuelta, y lo hizo marchar hacia la chimenea.

"Ron, al menos tienes que preguntarle. Podrías ser un sanador brillante y Madam Pomfrey ya habló con el Profesor Snape, pero él se rehúsa a dejarte a menos que se lo preguntes tú mismo," dijo Harry por décima vez.

"Dudo que sea tan contemplativo después de la pelea que inició Malfoy conmigo," dijo Ron con amargura. Harry levantó una ceja. "Qué?" preguntó Ron inocentemente. "Intenté ser civilizado."

"Oh, entonces llamarlo '_Arrogante hurón trepador_' fue en realidad una llamada por la paz?"

Ron se encogió de hombros. "Se lo merecía."

"No, no lo merecía, Ron. Y tú tampoco te merecías todas las cosas que él te dijo. Sólo espero que ambos se den cuenta de eso algún día," dijo Harry con un suspiro. "En fin, volvamos a lo que importa," dijo, haciéndole un gesto hacia la chimenea.

Ron tragó saliva. "Vienes conmigo, verdad? No irás a dejarme solo con él?"

"No, estaré allí todo el tiempo. Ron, él no es tan malo. No va a atacarte… tal vez envenenarte, pero todo lo que tienes que hacer es asegurarte de no beber nada."

Ron lo miró con horror.

"Bromeaba, Ron. Sólo bromeaba," dijo Harry con una risita, tendiéndole el tazón con polvos Flu para que el pelirrojo tomara un puñado.

"Qué tal si vas tú primero?" sugirió Ron.

"No, porque entonces sé que nunca vendrás detrás de mí y se vería aún peor si yo tuviera que regresar a buscarte. No te preocupes, estaré justo detrás de ti, lo prometo," le aseguró Harry.

Ron respiró profundamente y lanzó los polvos, entrando a las llamas verdes.

"Mansión Snape," dijo con miedo.

Harry lo siguió justo después, casi chocando contra Ron al salir por el otro lado.

Snape estaba sentado en su butaca favorita. Levantó la mirada y alzó una ceja. Harry puso los ojos en blanco cuando Snape adoptó su fría y amenazadora mirada que le gustaba poner cuando tomaba el rol del grasiento maestro de pociones.

"Weasley," dijo fríamente.

"Um… hola, Profesor. Yo estaba algo… es decir, _iba_ a… o, mejor, _me_ preguntaba si podría estar en pociones avanzadas el próximo año?" preguntó Ron, nervioso. "Sé que no lo hice del todo bien en mi _T.I.M.O. _de pociones, y que no he tenido notas excelentes en sus clases, pero Madam Pomfrey me dijo que las necesito si quiero ser un sanador, y realmente me gustaría convertirme en uno, y trabajaría muy, muy duro. Así que…um…eso…," terminó sin convicción, echando una furtiva mirada de preocupación hacia Harry, quien asintió tranquilizador.

"Qué te hace pensar que tu mereces tener el privilegio dado a aquellos quienes realmente han trabajado duro durante cinco años en mis clases? Piensas que incluso aunque hay estudiantes que han trabajado para hacer bien su _T.I.M.O. _de pociones y han obtenido buenas notas en mis clases, debería aceptarte de todas maneras, incluso aunque fuiste un completo fracaso, por lejos, sólo porque cambiaste de opinión?" preguntó Snape con tono intimidante.

"Y-yo trabajaré muy duro," ofreció débilmente Ron.

"Así que puedes trabajar duro por dos años mientras que los demás lo han hecho por siete? Es eso justo?"

Ron se quedó sin palabras y le lanzó una mirada desesperada a su amigo.

Harry dio un paso delante de Ron. "Usted me aceptó en su clase y durante los primeros cuatro años fui un desastre y el último año logre buenas notas sólo por una ventaja injusta, pero usted dijo que podría seguir siempre que trabajara duro, lo cual es exactamente lo que Ron está ofreciendo hacer."

Snape le lanzó una mirada, pero Harry simplemente sonrió, sabiendo que había ganado.

"Weasley!" le espetó Snape de repente sólo para ver saltar a Ron. Necesitaba reasegurarse ocasionalmente de su habilidad para intimidar desde que ya no estaba funcionando con Harry y Draco. "A pesar de mis predicciones de que fallarás miserablemente si te admito en mis clases de pociones avanzadas, te daré la oportunidad de estar. Yo sólo permito entrar a aquellos en condiciones de comprender el material de Pociones del _T.I.M.O._ en clases, sin excepción. Te examinaré igual que en el _T.I.M.O._ en dos semanas. Si obtienes las notas satisfactorias, te dejaré entrar. Deberías agradecer a Madam Pomfrey porque ella es la única razón por la cual estoy siquiera considerando esto."

"Muchas gracias, profesor," dijo Ron rápidamente.

"No me agradezcas, Weasley. Usa tus esfuerzos en comenzar a estudiar porque tu presente nivel de competencia en esta asignatura no te dejará ni siquiera cerca de aprobar el examen que te tomaré."

"Sí, señor."

"Ahora vete de mi casa, Weasley," dijo Snape con desdén.

Ron asintió y se apresuró a dirigirse hacia la chimenea. Harry captó la mirada de Snape cuando Ron se dio vuelta. Harry rodó los ojos. Snape sonrió satisfecho consigo mismo antes de volver a su lectura.

Los dos chicos regresaron a _The Lighthouse_.

"Él no era tan malo?" preguntó Ron incrédulo. "Sentí como si estuviera visitando a algún juez por un crimen y rogando por mi vida!"

"No es siempre así. Sólo estaba tratando de intimidarte," dijo Harry encogiéndose de hombros.

"Bueno, vaya que funcionó! Nunca voy a poder pasar ese examen," dijo Ron con exasperación.

"Te ayudaré a estudiar. Aún recuerdo todo lo que aprendí de Pociones el año pasado y preparé a Neville y Eloise, así que puedo prepararte a ti también. Por supuesto, este año, quedarás por tu cuenta ya que seré preparado para la tarea de verano."

"Preparado por quién?"

"Por el profesor Snape."

Ron se estremeció. "Sabes, ahora siempre lo llamas _Profesor _Snape. Qué pasó con el simple y antiguo Snape?"

Harry se encogió de hombros. "Respeto?"

"Oh Merlín, te has vuelto loco," proclamó Ron. Harry se rio.

"Puede ser, pero al menos es algo _nuevo_ para mí," bromeó, echándole una mirada a Ron.

"Hey!" dijo Ron, haciéndole un gesto a Harry.

"Vamos, busquemos mis viejos libros de Pociones. Vamos a meterte en pociones avanzadas, te guste o no."

.

Esa noche, Harry y Draco fueron llamados a cumplir su oferta de cuidar a Anna para que Snape y Laura pudieran ir a su primera cita de verdad, pensamiento que podría hacer estremecer a todo el cuerpo estudiantil de Hogwarts.

La mayor parte de la noche transcurrió con Harry jugando a los juegos que proponía Anna, mientras que Draco los observaba con una ceja levantada. Eventualmente, lograron que el Slytherin se uniera a la diversión, ocultando algunas de sus pertenencias y dibujando mapas cifrados para que él los siguiera y recuperarlos. Claro que Harry tuvo que susurrarle por detrás de Anna algunos de los símbolos al chico, ya que Anna los había dibujado y no tenían mucho sentido para cualquier persona mayor a cinco años.

"Harry! Draco!" musitó Anna en un momento dado, cuando ellos iban a doblar por una esquina. "Oigo piratas!" susurró con urgencia.

Harry puso su dedo sobre los labios y sacó el florete que había puesto en el cinturón. Anna hizo lo mismo con el que ella estaba llevando. Draco no pudo evitar la tentación de unirse al mundo de fantasía y pretender que nunca lo habían dejado participar en algo como eso cuando tenía esa edad. Anna le susurró que sacara su espada y Draco, avergonzado, desenfundó el florete que Anna había insistido que llevara puesto al cinturón. Harry rio levemente y Draco le hizo una mueca.

Justo cuando estaban por llegar al final del mapa, Harry simuló volverse contra los otros dos, deseando quedarse con el tesoro para él. Esto, por supuesto, dio paso a un duelo que Anna observó con asombro, gritándole a Draco cada cinco segundos que ella cubría su espalda, arrastrando el florete al tiempo que corría en círculos con sus pequeñas piernas para tener una vista mejor. Finalmente, Harry fue derrotado, y tirado al suelo. Anna se sentó sobre su pecho para mantenerlo tendido mientras Draco reclamaba el tesoro, el cual resultó ser una pila de bóxers de Draco metidos en una caja de zapatos. El Slytherin miró a Harry indignado mientras el Gryffindor estallaba en carcajadas, aún tendido bajo Anna.

"Harry!" lo retó Draco, avergonzado.

"No lo sabía. Anna los agarró," dijo riendo. Anna los miraba a los dos con curiosidad.

"Harry dijo que encontrara algo que no se pudiera romper. Dijo que ropa sería una buena idea, así que tomé algunos de tus shorts. Por qué no tienes puestos tus shorts, Draco?" preguntó Anna inocentemente.

"Si, Dray, por qué no te pones tus shorts?" preguntó Harry, imitando el tono inocente de Anna mientras esbozaba una sonrisa socarrona. Apartó a Anna de su pecho para levantarse, pero ella se tumbó sobre su regazo cuando intentó hacerlo.

"Yo los _uso_, muchas gracias."

"Ooh, podrías probártelos así puedo ver?" preguntó Anna con inocencia. "Creo que los verdes son bonitos."

Harry estalló nuevamente en carcajadas y Anna lo miró, confundida.

Draco bufó y se marchó para dejar sus bóxers fuera de la vista.

"Fue a ponérselos?" dijo Anna excitada.

"No lo creo, Anna," dijo Harry con una risita. "Creo que no es una buena idea seguir usando las cosas de Draco."

"Está bien, Harry," dijo ella, abrazándolo por el cuello. "Crees que Draco necesita un abrazo?" preguntó ella seriamente, cruzando sus ojos azules con los verdes de Harry.

Harry sonrió, travieso. "Sabes, creo que sí."

Tan pronto como el Slytherin regresó a la habitación, Anna corrió hacia él por un abrazo.

"Uh… yo no doy abrazos," dijo Draco sorprendido.

Anna lo miró con una expresión de dolor y Draco se corrigió inmediatamente.

"Sólo bromeaba," dijo débilmente. Le lanzó una mirada a Harry, retándolo a decir una palabra, al tiempo que se agachaba con torpeza para estar al nivel de la chica y dejar que ella le echara los brazos al cuello. Draco le dio palmadas en la espalda antes de separarse, pareciendo muy aliviado de alejarse de esa extraña situación.

"Eres el mejor pirata del mundo, Draco," dijo Anna con sinceridad.

"Oh, genial," dijo con un sarcasmo que estaba más allá de la comprensión de una niña de cuatro años.

.

Harry y Draco no fueron los únicos que terminaron cuidando a Anna. Snape y Laura habían empezado a verse asiduamente y Anna había tomado un inexplicable aprecio por Snape, y Laura parecía no notar el hecho de que los sentimientos no eran muy recíprocos. Por lo tanto, cuando tuvo que salir de la ciudad inesperadamente, le preguntó a Snape si podía dejarle a Anna por unos días. Snape aún insistía en que había querido negarse, pero de alguna manera un 'Si' se le escapó de su boca. Draco dejó en claro que no iba a dejar que la responsabilidad cayera sobre él y fue a esconderse a la casa de Harry por un tiempo, dejando solo a Snape con la niña de cuatro años.

Por supuesto, cuando Harry se enteró, quiso ir a verlo por sí mismo. Aunque había intentado alentar al maestro de Pociones para que lo intentara con Anna, Harry simplemente no podía imaginarse a Snape lidiando con niños. Estaba un poco preocupado por la chica, preguntándose si Snape estaba planeando simplemente echarle una maldición de inmovilización total por unos días. Draco tuvo que admitir que sentía curiosidad por ver cómo iba todo en la Mansión Snape.

Los dos fueron hacía allí por polvos Flu y Baz, el elfo doméstico, les dijo que Snape le estaba sirviendo la Anna la cena. Harry habría jurado que el elfo doméstico se estaba tragando la risa.

Los dos chicos fueron hacia la cocina y abrieron la puerta.

Snape estaba parado cerca de la mesa, pareciendo estar en shock. Estaba cubierto de lo que parecía ser azúcar impalpable y goteaba jarabe. Anna estaba en un estado similar, pero mientras Snape parecía perdido, Anna estaba parada sobre la silla, comiendo la parte del centro de sus panqueques y luego colocándose el resto en su muñeca.

"Harry! Draco!" chilló alegremente, corriendo hacia ellos. Draco se ocultó detrás de Harry así que la pequeña niña corrió hacia el Gryffindor, rodeando sus piernas con sus brazos. "Les gustan mis joyas de panqueque?" preguntó orgullosa, levantando sus manos para mostrarles.

Harry y Draco observaron, interrogantes, a Snape.

"Dijo que quería panqueques," murmuró, aún en una especie de shock.

Harry levantó a Anna y la llevó a la silla mientras ella sorbía jarabe de su puño. Harry le dio un pequeño sermón acerca de jugar con la comida mientras sacaba los panqueques de sus brazos, señalando que ella no era la única que iba a tener que limpiar todo, sino que también lo tendría que hacer Snape, cuando él no quería hacer semejante enchastre.

Anna se volvió en su silla y miró a Snape con sus ojos inocentes.

"Aw, Sevvie, estás enojado conmigo?" preguntó Anna.

Snape abrió su boca y Harry pensó que iba a reprenderla como hacía con sus alumnos, pero en su lugar, él simplemente suspiró.

"No, pero no vuelvas a jugar con la comida nunca más."

Anna saltó de su asiento y abrazó a Snape por las rodillas. "Aw, Sevvie, te quiero mucho. Quiero que seas mi papi."

Snape tosió de sorpresa.

"Er, creo que necesitas un baño," murmuró.

"Noooo," gimió Anna.

"Tienes que tomar un baño porque estás demasiado sucia para sentarte o caminar por la casa. Mientras más pronto te bañes, más pronto podrás comer el postre, el cual _sólo_ podrás comer si no juegas con él."

Harry miró a Snape con sorpresa mientras Anna se emocionaba.

"Postre? Okay!" aceptó feliz, levantando sus brazos para que la levantaran. Snape la cargó en sus brazos.

"Draco, puedes llamar a un elfo doméstico para que limpie todo esto?" preguntó mientras atravesaba la puerta.

"El profesor Snape estaba siendo… _cariñoso_?" preguntó Harry con sorpresa.

"Sev puede sorprenderte cada tanto con su rol de padre," dijo Draco encogiéndose de hombros. "Lo intenta, sólo que existe una pequeña barrera por no tener absolutamente ninguna experiencia cuidando de alguien, y él está trabajando en superarla. Es tan extraño escucharlo dando una charla seria. Se pone muy nervioso. Es divertido, en realidad. Sólo no le digas que te lo conté o podría matarme.

Harry sintió una punzada de celos que no pudo explicar.

.

Harry estaba sentado a la mesa de la cocina, ligeramente melancólico. Justo había regresado de una de sus citas médicas, y estaba seguro de que estaba perdiendo el tiempo. No se habían acercado a descubrir qué estaba mal en él, y el único progreso que habían logrado era que ahora podía mantenerse consciente por más tiempo cuando tenía dolor de cabeza. El Sdr. Callahan le aseguró que era un buen avance, pero todo lo que Harry sabía era que los dolores de cabeza eran suficientemente fuertes para provocarle un desmayo cuando lo atacaban. La mayoría de las veces, era como sufrir la maldición Cruciatus en su cabeza. El Sdr. Callahan le pidió que intentara imaginar en dónde se originaba el dolor, pero éste era demasiado intenso como para descubrirlo. Ni Sirius ni Snape estaban muy contentos tampoco. Los dolores de cabeza coincidían la mayoría de las veces con sus citas, y todo lo que podían hacer era ver cómo Harry se retorcía sobre la camilla, gritando de dolor. Todo lo que el Sdr. Callahan podía hacer era continuar haciéndole pruebas, para intentar estudiar sus dolores de cabeza, y darle a probar una nueva poción en cada visita, haciéndole beberla por completo en su oficina y reportar los efectos la siguiente vez que fuera.

La tensión entre el Sdr. Callahan y Snape también era obvia. Snape intentaba constantemente cuestionar al sanador y hacía comentarios sarcásticos acerca de las cosas que el sanador había intentado. El Sdr. Callahan lo llevaba bastante bien, en opinión de Harry, siendo bastante paciente y calmado, pero le respondía al maestro de pociones no dejándole llevar más a su casa muestras de las pociones que le estaba dando a Harry para que él las examinara críticamente. Harry se imaginaba que el hombre estaba probablemente harto de los comentarios de Snape acerca de que la poción podría haber sido preparada un poco mejor.

Hedwig atravesó la ventana abierta, aterrizando sobre la cabeza de Harry para molestarlo e intentar animarlo.

"Hedwig," la llamó Harry, intentando quitársela de la cabeza, pero ella clavó sus garras en su pelo. "Está bien, está bien. Puedo leer mi carta al menos?"

Hedwig le ofreció una pata con ululando y Harry le sacó la carta.

_Harry-_

_Grandes noticias. El destino está trabajando. Ven a las siete. Se necesita tu ayuda._

_Eloise_

"Qué opinas, pequeña?" le preguntó a la lechuza en su cabeza. "El destino está trabajando?"

Hedwig ululó como burlándose y erizó las plumas.

"Sí, estoy de acuerdo," dijo Harry, tomando un sorbo de té.

.

A las siete, Harry se encontró a sí mismo y a Neville siendo escoltados a la habitación de Eloise, donde ella los sentó en la cama.

"Cuáles son las grandes noticias, Eloise?" preguntó Neville.

"Bien, están listos?" les preguntó tomando aire profundamente.

"Listos," dijeron Harry y Neville al mismo tiempo.

"Roger Davies me invitó a salir, esta noche!" chilló excitada.

Las sonrisas de Harry y de Neville se desvanecieron, aunque los dos volvieron a adoptarlas cuando Eloise los miró.

"Oh, eso… eso es genial," dijo Harry.

Neville sólo logró una débil sonrisa.

"Muy bien, va a venir en una hora. Ustedes se quedan aquí y me voy a probar la ropa que seleccioné y ustedes me ayudan a decidir," dijo paseándose por la habitación.

"Eloise, sabes que no somos chicas, no?" preguntó Harry. Eloise lo ignoró felizmente y corrió a probarse el primer posible atuendo.

Durante todo el rato, Neville estaba paseando por el cuarto, únicamente deteniéndose cuando Eloise les mostraba otro atuendo. Entonces, Neville sonreía y le ofrecía cumplidos, pero tan pronto como se iba, desaparecía su sonrisa y volvía a pasearse.

"Harry, qué sabes acerca de este chico Roger?"

"Por lo que sé, es una persona bastante decente. Parece buen chico," dijo con confianza.

"Por qué crees que está tan repentinamente interesado en Eloise?" preguntó suspicaz. "Quiero decir, por qué ahora? Por qué no antes? No es sospechoso?"

"Bueno, para empezar, él ahora sabe que ella existe. Él es popular y suele estar rodeado por cierto tipo de chicas, muy interesadas en la reputación y el aspecto. Quiero decir, _Cho_ fue su cita para el baile. Probablemente, Eloise sea una de las primeras chicas que conoce que tiene una verdadera personalidad," dijo Harry pensativo. Neville se sentó en la cama, sintiéndose miserable.

Eloise regresó al cuarto y la solemne expresión de Neville se transformó instantáneamente en una sonrisa agradable.

"Okay, entonces esto es la pollera amarilla con la remera blanca. Lo tienen en mente?"

Los dos chicos asintieron y Eloise volvió a salir.

Tan pronto como se hubo ido, la expresión de Neville se tornó de nuevo en una deprimida.

"Crees que ellos empezarán a salir a menudo? Ya sabes, como pareja?" preguntó Neville débilmente.

Harry lo miró con lástima. "Por qué no le dices lo que sientes?" sugirió con cautela.

La cabeza de Neville dio un respingo.

"Qu-qué quieres decir?" balbuceó.

Harry revisó rápidamente la puerta para asegurarse de que Eloise no estuviera allí. "Qué ella te gusta," le susurró.

Neville se puso pálido. Dejó escapar una risita forzosa y se movió incómodo. "Qué? No me gusta. De verdad! No me gusta," insistió.

"Neville, es obvi-" Harry se calló abruptamente cuando Eloise volvió a aparecer con su último atuendo para decidir.

Luego de un extenso debate acerca de todos sus atuendos (sólo por Eloise, ya que los chicos habían olvidado todas las opciones. Sólo asentían ante cualquier cosa que ella dijera), Eloise se arregló el pelo en su habitación, lo cual eliminó cualquier chance de conversación entre Harry y Neville.

A medida que se acercaban las ocho en punto, fueron hacia el living. Eloise se ponía más y más nerviosa y Nevillecada vez la miraba más, dejando a Harry para que calmara a Eloise.

"Por qué él me está invitando _a mí_ a salir? Él tiene tantas chicas populares detrás de él! Esa Mindy Morganson, de sexto año, obviamente gusta de él. Él tiene que saberlo! Y ella es tremendamente hermosa! Oh, tal vez debería haberme puesto algo diferente," dijo con ansiedad, paseando por el cuarto y saltando a menudo hacia el baño para mirarse en el espejo.

"Eloise, te ves bien. Te invitó a salir por una razón así que deja de preocuparte. Además, er…" intentó pensar en algo que la hiciera sentir mejor, "Mindy en una idiota con una fijación por ir de shopping," terminó sin convicción, pero pareció funcionar.

"De verdad?" preguntó como si fuera lo más dulce que nadie le hubiera dicho jamás.

"Sip. Completamente un clon de Cho."

Él la siguió al baño mientras ella jugaba con su pelo, suspirando.

"Pero um… Eloise? Estás segura de que éste es tu destino?" preguntó Harry.

"Qué quieres decir?" preguntó ella.

"Sólo pensé que tú siempre estabas un paso adelante en esto del romance."

"Y lo estoy," dijo orgullosa.

"Estás segura?" preguntó Harry, mirando a Neville de reojo. Eloise siguió su mirada para descubrir a Neville mirándola con tristeza. Cuando se cruzaron sus miradas, él sonrió afectuosamente. Él se levantó y se acercó a ella.

"Te ves genial, Eloise. Roger no sabrá qué fue lo que pasó," dijo con una sonrisa forzada.

Eloise lo estaba mirando con curiosidad cuando sonó el timbre de la chimenea, señalando que alguien estaba llegando. Un muy apuesto Roger salió de allí con una sonrisa.

"Hola Eloise. Hola Harry," agregó sorprendido. "Y…"

"Neville."

"Sí, Eloise me contó sobre ti," dijo encantadoramente. Sacó una flor. "Es un traslador," le explicó a Eloise, "para llevarnos a un restaurante."

"Bueno, que se diviertan," dijo Harry. Neville logró esbozar una débil sonrisa.

Roger le ofreció la rosa a Eloise. "Lista?"

Ella asintió y tentativamente la tocó, lanzándole una inquisitiva mirada a Neville justo antes de desaparecer.

Los padres de Eloise entraron a la habitación con cámaras.

"Oh rayos," dijo la madre de Eloise, desilusionada, "los perdimos. Quería sacar fotos de la primera cita de nuestra bebita!"

"Nos habría matado, o no?" preguntó su padre.

Los dos chicos asintieron.

"Muy bien, tomen unas galletas antes de irse. Quiero saber cómo andan ustedes dos," dijo la señora Midgeon calurosamente, precediéndolos hacia la cocina.


	9. Perfección defectuosa

Perfección defectuosa

_Harry,_

_ Cómo fue la cita, preguntas? (Sé que no eres una chica, pero sopórtame por un momento.) Bueno, estuvo realmente bien. Roger fue genial: apuesto, amable, blah blah blah, pero para ser honesta, no me pude concentrar durante toda la noche. Me sentía mal, pero mi mente seguía vagando. No podía evitar pensar que había algo que no estaba bien en todo esto. Yo siempre había soñado con Roger como un dulce, torpe y amable chico quien, en el futuro, haría cosas disparatadas de las cuales yo me reiría y recordaría junto a él; y lo amaría sin importar cuántas veces hubiera metido la pada. Lo imaginaba con una tímida sonrisa torcida y juguetona, y sonrojándose cuando yo le diera un beso fugaz en su mejilla. Como un chico que hiciera cosas dulces por mí que, a veces funcionarían y a veces no, pero acerca de las cuales siempre podríamos reír si no lo hacían. Nos imaginaba quemando la cena o viéndonos atrapados en el medio de una tormenta sin paraguas o a él llegando tarde a una cita conmigo en un restaurante y sintiéndose culpable por hacernos perder las reservas, pero que podríamos ir a casa y de todas maneras pasar una magnífica velada. Sin embargo, estaba sentada allí y me di cuenta de que Roger no era esa persona. Nunca lo arruinaría. Él es demasiado perfecto para hacer algo así. Nunca llegaría tarde; nunca quemaría la cena; todo lo que él podría hacer saldría exactamente de acuerdo a lo planeado, y si alguna vez lloviera, él es el tipo de persona que siempre llevaría un paraguas. Él no tiene una media sonrisa torcida, es muy simétrica y blanca, y él no es para nada tímido. No es el tipo de persona que se sonroja ante cumplidos o besos robados. Y si alguna vez las cosas salieran mal, no creo que pudiera ser capaz de reírse de ello porque él necesita que las cosas sean tan perfectas como lo es él. Todo el mundo pensaba que había elevado demasiado mis expectativas cuando les decía que quería a Roger, pero en realidad, no había elevado mis expectativas lo suficiente. Fui tras Roger, una mera sombra de la persona de mi fantasía. Nunca fue Roger la persona de la que estaba enamorada, pero tú me ayudaste a darme cuenta de quién era ese en realidad._

_Siempre pensé que el destino me mostraría el camino, y lo hizo, pero no lo hizo tan evidente. Supongo que a veces uno tiene que poner un poco de esfuerzo para darse cuenta de algunas cosas a fin de obtener lo que uno quiere. Por eso, he llegado recién de la casa de Neville, donde, en un acto extrema valentía de mi parte, si me permites decirlo, caminé derecho hacia él y le dije, "Neville, creo que te amo," y lo besé profundamente. Fue tan espectacular, y después de que nos separamos, me sonrió con una media sonrisa torcida y se sonrojó, y supe que era el indicado, y que siempre lo había sido. Así que, somos oficialmente una pareja ahora. Elevé un poco más mis expectativas, y definitivamente conseguí lo que quería. El destino actúa de modo extraño, pero como siempre te digo, el amor prevalecerá en el final. Ahora es hora de que tú y Ginny se junten! Te escribiré pronto!_

_Eloise_

Harry rio con felicidad, incluso aunque no estaba seguro de haber necesitado todos los detalles de los pensamientos de Eloise, y abrió la segunda carta.

_Harry,_

_Por las barbas de Merlin, nunca adivinarás lo que pasó. Eloise me beso! Me eligió frente a Roger! Pensé que debías saberlo! Te escribiré pronto!_

_Neville_

Harry sacudió la cabeza con una sonrisa, sacando rápidamente un poco de pergamino y mandarles felicitaciones a los dos. Terminó la carta para Eloise con, "_A mí me parece que tú elegiste tu propio destino."_

.

Al día siguiente, Harry fue a la Mansión Snape ya que Snape estaba forzando a Draco y a él a hacer algunas de las pociones que verían el próximo año. Él quería asegurarse especialmente de que Harry no se quedaba atrás, ya que nunca había sido un gran estudiante en pociones, excepto por ese año en particular.

Pero Snape le informó rápidamente que Laura había llevado a Draco y a Anna a ver una obra de teatro que Snape no tenía deseos de ver.

"Oh, está bien, volveré en algún otro momento," dijo Harry, pero Snape lo detuvo.

"Draco ya ha preparado su poción. Eran las condiciones que tenía que cumplir si quería salir hoy. Tú aún tienes que prepararla. Ahora, vamos a mi laboratorio," dijo con firmeza.

Harry lo siguió por alguna razón de mala gana. Era extraño estar sin Draco con el profesor de pociones y Harry tenía un poco de miedo de que éste volviera a ensañarse con Harry.

Sorpresivamente, sin embargo, no lo hizo. Snape era, de hecho, muy paciente con Harry y mientras esperaban que los diversos ingredientes se cocieran a fuego lento, de alguna manera terminaron charlando acerca de diferentes cosas, incluyendo la nueva relación de Snape con Laura.

"Bueno, parece que está yendo muy bien por ahora, incluso cuando Anna piensa que te pareces a un vampiro," rio Harry. Snape lo fulminó.

"Por supuesto que va bien ahora, pero es precisamente el punto donde este tipo de cosas están destinadas a fracasar," dijo Snape con amargura.

"Te das cuenta de que el único objetivo de la vida no es arruinarte la existencia, no?" preguntó Harry. "Las cosas están yendo bien ahora y seguirán de la misma manera," le aseguró.

"Cómo lo sabes?" preguntó Snape escéptico.

"Porque es justo la manera en que funcionan estas cosas. Tú te lo mereces, así que por qué no?" dijo Harry encogiéndose de hombros.

"No te entiendo. Cómo puedes ser tan optimista acerca de la vida cuando ésta sigue jugándote malas pasadas?" comentó Snape.

Harry se encogió de hombros con una sonrisa. "Bueno, mira dónde he terminado. Mi vida es perfecta ahora."

"Perfecta? La vida nunca es perfecta, en especial la tuya," dijo Snape con un bufido.

Harry pensó momentáneamente acerca de eso. "Tienes razón. La vida nunca es perfecta, pero eso es lo que la caracteriza. Supongo que es más como una perfección defectuosa, pero de verdad, es mejor así."

Snape lo miró escéptico. "De verdad? Me encantaría escuchar cómo vas a argumentar eso."

"Bueno, de la manera en que yo lo veo, tengo dinero y fama al alcance de mi mano. Tuve a la chica más popular de la escuela tras de mí. Qué es lo que la mayoría de las personas piensan acerca de una vida perfecta? Fama y fortuna. Podría cumplir con las dos cosas y tener la llamada vida 'perfecta', pero sería muy aburrido y estaría lejos de ser lo que yo quisiera en una vida. Yo creo que la vida perfecta es aquella en la que uno tiene gente que a la que quiere y que lo quieren también, pero que entonces uno tiene que enfrentarse a las complicaciones que eso conlleva. Debe lidiar con sus problemas además de los propios, uno no puede simplemente olvidarse de ello cuando se pelea con alguien, o corre el riesgo de salir lastimado. Así que, si tu quieres una vida _real_, tienes que enfrentarte con lo malo, pero con lo malo obtienes lo bueno."

"Bueno, tal vez eso pueda funcionar en tu pequeña y optimista forma de ver el mundo, pero no con todos. Algunas personas simplemente siguen obteniendo lo malo, sin lo bueno," dijio Snape amargamente. Harry estaba seguro de que hablaba de sí mismo.

"Creo que lo que sucede es que a veces las fallas lo superan a uno, tanto que se olvida de cómo ver la parte buena, y entonces uno está tan temeroso de que lo próximo que pueda venir sea malo, porque simplemente no cree que pueda soportar una sola cosa negativa más, que se termina alejando de todo, sin importar que sea bueno o malo."

Snape lo observó de reojo.

"Y entonces qué sucede? Te quedas en ese punto?" preguntó.

"Algunas personas sí. Creo que en ese punto te quedas estancado a menos que alguien, intencionalmente o no, te ayuda a salir de allí. Es sólo una cuestión de si esa persona te ayuda antes de que te hayas dado completamente por vencido."

Snape consideró la idea. "Cuándo te convertiste en un filósofo?"

"Tus clases. Tenía que mantener a mi mente entretenida con _algo_," dijo Harry encogiéndose de hombros.

La mirada fulminante de Snape se encontró con una sonrisa amistosa.

.

Era otro perezoso día en _the Lighthouse_. Harry y Hermione estaban recostados juntos en la cama de Harry, con los pies descalzos sobre el antepecho de la ventana mientras que ron paseaba por la habitación de Harry.

"Okay, ves aquella?" dijo Hermione señalando una nube que pasaba. "Yo veo un conejo. Ahí está la cabeza, las orejas y la cola esponjosa al final."

"Lo veo," dijo Harry, concordando. "Aunque _es_ un conejo deforme. Veo que tiene cinco patas."

"Oh, pobrecito, debe haber tenido una vida difícil," dijo Hermione con una risita.

"Probablemente los otros conejos de nube se reían de él," dijo Harry riéndose.

"Y ahora sólo flota en el cielo, buscando aceptación," dijo Hermione suspirando. Los dos se miraron y estallaron en risas.

"Okay, esa se parece a una torta con algunas velas por encima," dijo Harry señalando otra.

"Bueno, dame un segundo para tratar de ver esa," dijo Hermione, ladeando la cabeza.

"Harry, qué es esto?" preguntó Ron con curiosidad.

Harry inclinó su cabeza hacia atrás para verlo a Ron al revés. Estaba sosteniendo un pedazo de papel doblado.

"Ni idea," dijo despreocupadamente, volviendo a mirar por la ventana.

"Puedo leerlo?" preguntó.

"Claro," dijo Harry sin interés.

"Okay, ahora la veo. Tienes razón. Definitivamente una torta con velas," dijo Hermione.

"Hmm… Plan de Eloise para el futuro de Harry," leyó Ron en voz alta mientras continuaba desdoblándolo. Las cejas de Harry se contrajeron momentáneamente antes de recordar lo que estaba escrito en el papel. Instantáneamente se puso blanco.

"Ron, no leas eso!" gritó repentinamente, rodando y parándose sobre la cama.

"Por qué no? Quiero saber qué es. Quiero ver cómo será tu futuro," dijo y lo desdobló por completo.

Harry saltó de la cama y corrió hacia Ron, quien lo esquivó, intentando leer el papel mientras corría por la habitación de Harry.

"Ron! Dámelo!" gritó Harry, haciéndole un tackle contra el suelo, pero Ron ya lo estaba leyendo sorprendido.

_Maravilloso Plan de Eloise para el Futuro de Harry_

_Harry y Ginny Potter_

_**Proposición de Matrimonio: **_para ser escrita cuando Harry deje de negarlo.

_**Casamiento**_

_o. Edad: 22 y 21_

_o. Lugar: una desierta playa tropical a la cual no puedan acceder ni reporteros ni fanáticos_

_o. Boda sencilla, sólo amigos cercanos_

_o. Padrino: Ron_

_o. Dama de honor: Hermione_

_o. Testigos: Neville, (tal vez los hermanos de Ron? Los gemelos?)_

_o. Testigos: Eloise (agregar otras)_

_**Luna de miel: **__viaje alrededor del mundo_

_**Residencia:**__ Inglaterra (debe ser cerca de sus amigos, por supuesto)_

_**Hijos:**__ Cinco. Cuatro cercanos en edad, uno más pequeño, pero coincidirán en edad con los hijos de sus amigos así pueden jugar._

_Niño: Alexander_

_Niño: Brian_

_Niña: Kenzie_

_Niño: James_

_Niña: Eloise (la bonita)_

Ron lo miró sorprendido y Harry se encogió. Ron le pasó el papel a una muy curiosa Hermione.

Harry se alejó lentamente de Ron, con cautela.

"Er… Eloise tiene una imaginación un poco hiperactiva."

"Pensé que aún seguías negándolo," dijo Ron con una sonrisa. "Cinco hijos, eh? Has hablado ya de esa idea con Ginny?" preguntó travieso. Harry lo fulminó con la mirada.

"Ni siquiera lo insinúes," dijo en tono de advertencia.

"Oh, Harry, realmente seré la dama de honor?" preguntó Hermione excitada.

"Por supuesto," dijo Harry con un suspiro.

"Cómo se te ocurrieron los nombres?" preguntó ella con curiosidad.

"No lo hice, fue Eloise."

"Bueno, crees que realmente llamarás así a alguno de tus hijos?"

Harry se sonrojó. "Hermione, ni siquiera tengo dieciséis aún. Ni tampoco tengo aún una novia. Creo que es un poco temprano para hablar de niños," dijo con exasperación. Ron se rio de él, así que Harry lo miró, malvado. "Pero por supuesto, ustedes sí son una pareja. Tal vez _ustedes_ deberían estar discutiendo su futuro. Veamos, deberán tener una gran boda para albergar a todos los familiares, y tendrán que mantener viva la tradición de la familia Weasley, así que yo diría que podrían tener unos cinco o seis niños."

Ron lo miró mortificado y Hermione se sonrojó violentamente, pero Harry continuó.

"Veamos, cómo podrían llamar a los niños?" dijo Harry con un ademán de considerarlo. Ron intentó golpearlo en la cabeza con una revista de Quidditch enrollada, pero Harry lo esquivó con una sonrisa. "Oh, querrán uno llamado como un jugador de Quidditch, no Ron? Qué tal Viktor? Y si es niña, podrían llamarla Vicky!"

Sus dos amigos cruzaron una mirada y lo derribaron al suelo. Harry comenzó a reír sin control cuando Hermione empezó a hacerle cosquillas.

"Y también…. Ahahahah… tienen que… ahhh!... llamar a uno como su querido… hahahah detende… tío Harry!" se quedó sin aliento, retorciéndose por ello.

Salió corriendo de su cuarto y se deslizó por la baranda de las escaleras para ganar velocidad.

Sus amigos lo persiguieron, gritándole que podía darse por muerto.

"Has decidido ya cómo vas a proponerle matrimonio, Ron?" gritó Harry sobre su hombre, causando que la cara de Ron se tornara de un rojo brillante al tiempo que éste echaba a correr más rápido.

Harry se rió y atravesó la puerta de entrada. Hermione y Ron corrieron detrás de él al tiempo que Harry se internaba en el pasto alto, entre los árboles. Siguió el sucio rastro que, hasta ahora, habían recorrido algunas veces.

Las risas de los tres se escuchaban a través del pequeño bosque mientras Ron y Hermione seguían a Harry hasta un estanque que habían descubierto durante el verano.

Harry corrió hasta el mismísimo borde, guardando sus anteojos en el bolsillo en el último segundo y saltó. Cayó totalmente vestido en la parte profunda. El agua se sentía agradable y fresca a su alrededor al tiempo que nadaba hacia la superficie.

Justo cuando había alcanzado la misma, Ron se lanzó de bomba junto a él, provocando que una ola de agua salpicara a Harry.

Los dos tuvieron una corta lucha, arrojándose agua, cuando se dieron cuenta de que Hermione estaba simplemente sentada en el borde con sus pies en remojo.

"Ven, 'Mione!" la llamó Ron.

"Ha! No lo creo. Está demasiado fría," dijo con firmeza.

"Te acostumbrarás rápidamente," le aseguró Harry. "Además, hace tanto calor allí que hace que te sientas genial."

Hermione negó con la cabeza inflexiblemente. Harry y Ron se miraron y asintieron. Ambos tomaron aire y se sumergieron en las profundidades para nadar bajo el agua.

Hermione inmediatamente sacó los pies del agua e intentó buscarlos a través de la turbia superficie pero ni siquiera podía ver sus siluetas. Se alejó un poco del borde, pero sentía que debía quedarse cerca. Sabía que Harry no era un gran nadador y quería asegurarse de que salía bien del agua.

De repente, los dos chicos emergieron del agua en el borde y rápidamente salieron del estanque. Hermione se volteó para correr con un chillido, pero Ron la atrapó, abrazándola por detrás y mojándola por completo.

"Ahh! Ron!" gritó indignada cuando sintió el agua fría correr por su cuello. Él frotó su pelo por toda su cara, riéndose. Puso sus brazos bajo los de ella mientras Harry la levantaba por los pies con una sonrisa malvada.

"No se atrevan! Bájenme o los dos estarán en graves problemas!"Chilló mientras ellos la llevaban hasta el borde.

"Muy bien Har," dijo Ron. Los dos la balancearon y la lanzaron dentro de la fuente mientras ella gritaba.

Salió a la superficie con una mirada asesina. Los dos se lanzaron al agua, uno a cada lado de ella, empapándola nuevamente.

Jugaron un rato en el agua hasta que Hermione chilló e intentó mirar a través del agua turbia.

"Creo que he pisado un pez. Un gran pez!" gritó con disgusto.

"No hay peces aquí, 'Mione, Sirius mismo los sacó hace tiempo," le aseguró Harry, pero justo entonces, algo largo y baboso le tocó la pierna. "Gahhh!" farfulló. "Okay, creo que se dejó alguno."

"Ahí está de nuevo!" gritó Hermione. Ron fue el siguiente en sentirlo.

Los tres, instantáneamente, subieron al borde y se alejaron corriendo a través del bosque.

Cuando salieron del mismo a campo abierto, los tres se dejaron caer en el pasto, riendo. Se recostaron de tal manera que sus cabezas quedaron juntas, mirando hacia el cielo.

"Hey, miren. Esa se parece a Buckbeak!" dijo Ron señalando una nube.

.

"Por qué está tan oscuro aquí?" preguntó Harry al tiempo que subía al rellano del segundo piso y las luces se apagaron de repente. Los adultos estaban en otra reunión de la Orden y Harry estaba, como siempre, en la Madriguera. Había estado junto a Ron en la escalera, pero no recordaba haber visto la casa tan oscura. No podía ver nada. "Ron?" llamó, pero sólo le respondió el silencio. Se volvió, y aunque no podía ver, podía sentir que no había nadie junto a él. "Ron?"

Se giró por completo, intentando escudriñar la oscuridad. Se hizo paso hasta la pared y comenzó a buscar un interruptor de algún tipo. Por primera vez se preguntó si la Madriguera tenía interruptores, ya que no tenían bombillas convencionales. Siempre había dado por sentado que la luz de las habitaciones siempre parecía ser tan brillante como era necesario, excepto por ahora, claro.

"Oh, muy gracioso Ron," murmuró. Por su cabeza cruzaban imágenes de la película de terror que había visto junto a Ginny. Mientras más intentaba _no_ pensar en la película, más la recordaba. "me muero de risa…," murmuró. El silencio se abalanzó sobre él. "Ron, sal, esto no es…"

"Harry?" llamó una voz aliviada desde donde Harry creía que debían estar las escaleras.

"Ginny?" respondió. "Dónde estás?" preguntó con voz queda, no muy seguro de por qué estaba bajando la voz. Se abrió paso y chocó contra alguien, casi matándolo del susto.

"Justo aquí," dijo una débil voz justo enfrente de él. "Sabes que están tratando de asustarnos por esa película, no?" preguntó tímidamente.

"Claro," dijo suavemente. Y gritó hacia la oscuridad, "Y no está funcionando!"

"No?" susurró Ginny.

"Un poco," susurró Harry.

"Er, tratemos de llegar a mi habitación. Si ellos ya controlan las luces allí, al menos tengo algunas velas que podemos usar," dijo en voz baja. Harry sintió su mano golpear su brazo y luego bajar hasta su mano, tomándola con la suya. Lentamente, ella guió el camino por las escaleras.

"Oh Merlín, acabo de recordar la escena donde se va la luz y el chico es metido dentro del armario y es brutalmente asesinado," dijo Ginny, temerosa.

"Oh gracias, estaba intentando _no_ recordar escenas de la película," dijo Harry sarcásticamente. "Ron, cuando te encuentre, eres hombre muerto," dijo en voz alta.

De repente, sintió apretarse la mano de Ginny en la suya al tropezar. Ella gritó y regresó hacia él, tomándolo desesperadamente por la remera.

"Me tomó del tobillo," chilló.

"Creo que debes haber chocado con algo," dijo Harry, intentando sonar confiado y fallando miserablemente.

"Salgamos de aquí," dijo Ginny, asustada. Ella lo guió a un paso más rápido. Chocaron contra una pared antes de encontrar finalmente las escaleras. Los dos, prácticamente corrieron hacia arriba.

Estaban a mitad de camino cruzando el rellano hacia la habitación de Ginny cuando ésta se quedó congelada, provocando que Harry la atropellara, casi enviándolos a ambos al suelo.

"Qué?" preguntó Harry sin aliento, pero Ginny le tapó la boca con una mano.

"Oíste eso?" susurró.

Los dos se quedaron allí por algunos instantes, intentando escuchar algo, pero no hubo ningún otro sonido para oir. Ginny volvió a tomar a Harry de la mano y ambos corrieron hasta la habitación de Ginny, cerrando la puerta por detrás.

"Maldición, han manejado las luces aquí también," gimió ella. "Okay, espera, sólo déjame encontrar mis velas," dijo ella. Harry oyó un leve bang y Ginny maldijo. "Ow, esa fue mi mesita de noche."

"Voy a matar a Ron," murmuró Harry.

"Y a Fred y George," agregó Ginny. "No son inocentes en esto, puedo asegurártelo."

Ambos jadearon al oír un débil sonido como de arañazos.

"Qué es eso?" preguntó Harry nervioso.

"Oh Merlín. Oh Merlín," murmuraron con horror.

Repentinamente, la puerta del armario se abrió de golpe y tres figuras saltaron hacia afuera, gritando.

Ginny y Harry también comenzaron a gritar.

Hubo un sonido de un golpe y alguien se quejó, maldiciendo.

Finalmente, las luces regresaron para revelar a los tres chicos Weasley riendo histéricamente. George se estaba frotando la cabeza con su mano.

"Me lanzaste algo!" le dijo indignado a su hermana.

"Puedes apostar tu trasero a que lo hice," chilló Ginny furiosa.

"Eso _no_ fue gracioso!" dijo Harry con una mirada.

"Eso es… eso es porque," jadeó Ron, apenas pudiendo respirar por la risa, lo cual sólo hacía que los gemelos se rieran más. "Eso es porque no viste tu casa."

"Oh, van a lamentarlo," dijo Harry. "Vamos a devolvérselo aún peor."

Los chicos Weasley sólo rieron más fuerte.

"Vamos, Ginny. Vamos a planear nuestra venganza," dijo. Ginny lanzó otra mirada a sus hermanos antes de seguir a Harry al, ahora iluminado, hall.

.

Snape estaba de pésimo humor, ni más ni menos. Él siempre había tenido un mal temperamento y estaba ahora estallando. Había recientemente hablado con Dumbledore, quien le había dicho que tenía motivos para creer que los Mortífagos estaban siendo más organizados y que algunos de los Mortífagos presos más importantes habían desaparecido. Tan pronto como el Ministerio había descubierto la desaparición, había trasladado a los Mortífagos restantes a otra prisión con guardias cuya lealtad no estuviera en discusión, pero si tan sólo el Ministerio hubiera oído antes a Dumbledore, no habría ni siquiera un Mortífago desaparecido. Aún con todos sus recientes esfuerzos, no estaban más cerca de encontrar los cuarteles generales de los Mortífagos. Incluso los Mortífagos que habían logrado capturar no conocían su ubicación. Snape sabía muy bien por qué. Siempre que Voldemort reunía a sus Mortífagos, simplemente tocaba sus Marcas Tenebrosas y ellos se aparecían automáticamente atraídos a donde fuera que estuviera su maestro. Lo más que Snape sabía acerca de las ubicaciones era que estaban siempre rodeadas por densos bosques, probablemente lejos de toda civilización y casi imposibles de encontrar.

Draco había estado ocasionalmente pidiéndole de ir a la Mansión Malfoy para recoger sus cosas, pero Snape había tenido que seguir negándoselo. Snape no se atrevía a decirle a Draco las razones. Era realmente simple. La Orden estaba segura de que Lucius Malfoy mataría a su hijo si tuviera la oportunidad y estaban seguros de que habría trampas dispuestas para Draco. Por lo que sabían, también sus cosas podrían haber sido hechizadas. Aún así, cómo le dices a un adolescente que su padre quiere matarlo? En algún momento, la Orden podría ser capaz de obtener las cosas de Draco y revisarlas por hechizos, pero ellos aún no querían tocar nada en la casa, ya que habían puesto alarmas que indicarían si Lucius entraba a la casa. Estaban seguros de que el hombre volvería por sus cosas, a menos, claro, que oyera rumores de que la Orden o el Ministerio habían estado rondando demasiado por su casa. Cada vez que Draco le preguntaba, esto simplemente lo estresaba aún más.

Todo lo que quería hacer en ese momento era estar solo, pero no sólo estaba Draco allí, sino también Harry. Había intentado convencerlos de que fueran a _the Lighthouse_, pero Draco se había negado, ya que los dos estaban en la mitad de un juego de ajedrez, y Harry sólo rodó los ojos ante los comentarios sarcásticos de Snape acerca de adolescentes molestos. Últimamente, realmente había pensado que le agradaba la confianza de Harry junto a él, pero ese día, le resultaba increíblemente molesta y arrogante.

Podría simplemente abandonar el living, pero él había llegado primero y esa era _su_ casa! Cada vez que una pieza de ajedres destrozaba a otra, el fuerte sonido hacía que la cabeza de Snape palpitara.

Uno de las torres de Draco golpeó a uno de los peones de Harry, y éste se rio con fuerza cuando el resto de sus peones comenzaron a insultar a Draco.

"Ooh, Dray, esta es una lucha verbal," se rio Harry. "Creo que mis peones quieren tomar venganza por su amigo."

"Por qué no van ustedes a algún lado donde los ruidos molestos sean la norma. _The Lighthouse_ debería ser perfecto," gruñó Snape.

Draco se rió mientras Harry miraba al profesor y ponía los ojos en blanco antes de que los dos volvieran a su juego. Snape lo fulminó con la mirada cuando él no estaba mirando. Recordó cómo James Potter, en la escuela, solía poner los ojos en blanco cada vez que Snape hablaba en clase. Popular, perfecto Potter. A veces Harry se parecía más a su padre de lo que Snape podía soportar.

Observó su pelo negro revuelto, y esos estúpidos anteojos. Comenzó a olvidar las diferencias que se suponía que existían entre James y Harry. Snape frunció el ceño mientras miraba a Harry hacer comentarios sarcásticos a Draco, ignorando el hecho de que su ahijado estaba bromeando también, sin sentirse ofendido para nada. Intento decirse a sí mismo que Harry era diferente, pero todo lo que podía pensar era en la mirada de Harry, tan parecida a la de James, burlándose de él. Sólo podía recordar la risa burlona de sus compañeros inspirada por los sarcásticos comentarios en boca de un James de dieciséis años.

Finalmente, no pudo soportarlo más.

Se levantó bruscamente.

"Potter," dijo como un chasquido.

Harry lo miró sorprendido. No había escuchado a Snape llamarlo por su apellido o usar ese tono de odio con él por un largo tiempo.

"Sí?" preguntó, esperando haber imaginado la molestia en la voz del hombre.

"Es señor, para ti. Estoy cansado y enfermo de que me hables en ese tono irrespetuoso. Soy tu profesor y me tratarás con respeto, entendido?" dijo con desdén. Los dos chicos lo miraron con sorpresa. Los ojos de Harry brillaban con dolor.

"Sí, señor," murmuró, sintiéndose humillado por haber pensado que Snape podría considerarlo como algo más que su más odiado estudiante.

"Sev, qué demonios?" preguntó Draco, absolutamente desconcertado por la repentina alteración de la actitud de su padrino para con Harry. Snape, sin embargo, lo ignoró y observó severamente a Harry.

"Creo que has sobrepasado nuestra bienvenida," dijo fríamente.

"He hecho algo mal?" preguntó Harry confundido. "No quise…"

Snape se acercó y se cernió amenazadoramente hacia él al tiempo que Harry se sentaba nerviosamente en el suelo.

"Estás colmando mi paciencia, Potter. No puedes entender que no eres bienvenido aquí, o puedes comprenderlo a través de ese grueso cráneo? O tal vez piensas que nadie puede sentirse cansado de tener al famoso Harry Potter pavoneándose en su casa a toda hora, quedándose tanto tiempo como desee," dijo ácidamente. "Sabía que tenías esas absolutamente horribles modales de clase baja, como demostraste en la cena, pero no me había dado cuenta de que venían acompañados por una arrogancia que ni siquiera tu padre podría haber alcanzado."

Draco se quedó boquiabierto de incredulidad. Era como si hubieran retrocedido un año.

Harry asintió, mirando miserablemente hacia sus rodillas.

"Lo siento," dijo débilmente después de un momento. "No me había dado cuenta de que era tan inconveniente."

"Estoy contento de iluminarte, _Potter_."

Harry se puso de pie y le dijo un triste adiós a Draco. Se dirigió hacia la chimenea, todo el tiempo bajo la mirada de odio de Snape, y tomó un puñado de polvos Flu.

Justo antes de lanzarlos, los ojos esmeralda de Harry se cruzaron con los de Snape. Estaban llenos de tanta tristeza y dolor, que hicieron volver a Snape devuelta a la realidad. Snape se dio cuenta repentinamente de lo que había hecho, pero Harry ya había desaparecido.

"Sev, qué demonios fue eso?" gritó Draco, poniéndose de pie.

Snape puso una expresión de indiferencia y se sentó nuevamente en su silla, levantando su libro.

"No, Sev, baja ese libro y contéstame! Qué demonios? Por qué le gritaste de esa manera?" gritó Draco enojado.

"Sólo perdí la paciencia. Él lo superará," dijo Snape con desdén.

"Estabas pensando de nuevo en su padre, verdad?" lo acusó Draco.

Snape sólo lo miró como respuesta.

"Por las barbas de Merlín, Sev! Harry no es su padre! Como yo no soy mi padre y tú no eres tu padre; de otra manera, nosotros seríamos Mortífagos y Harry sería un matón arrogante, pero _nosotros_ no lo somos y _él_ no lo es. Y cómo puedes decir simplemente que él lo superará? Él no es un idiota, Sev. No va simplemente olvidarlo!" sentenció Draco.

"Draco, no te preocupes," dijo Snape con un dejo de advertencia. "He actuado así con él en las clases de pociones durante años y aún no ha tenido un colapso nervioso a causa de ello," dijo en un tono sarcástico que sólo pareció incrementar la ira de su ahijado.

"Sabes, sólo eres como todos los demás. Simplemente piensas que él es algún tipo de ídolo que no deja que nada lo moleste. Piensas que ya que es famoso no tiene permitido ser lastimado por las cosas que la gente dice o hace, como si no tuviera permiso de ser sólo una persona y tuviera que ser siempre una suerte de héroe fuerte," gritó Draco acaloradamente.

"Draco, ya es suficiente, yo no pienso eso y tú lo sabes," dijo Snape bruscamente.

"Sí lo piensas! Claro que sí! Pero tú eres incluso peor porque piensas que tienes algún tipo de derecho para actuar como te plazca con él sólo porque su padre te hizo la vida imposible! Merlín, si estás enojado con alguien, debería ser conmigo! Yo soy quien lo molestó a él y a sus estúpidos amigos durante cinco años! Soy el James Potter de esta generación!" bramó Draco.

"No lo eres! No seas estúpido, Draco," espetó Snape.

"Oh, _yo soy_ el que está siendo estúpido. Tú lo sabes, estoy seguro. Realmente soy como James Potter, y sabes quién sería Harry? A quien siempre he molestado? Sería como tú, pero en esta generación. Así que tal vez debería ser a mí a quien deberías estar echando de tu casa."

"Draco, jamás te echaría de esta casa y lo sabes! Ahora deja de decir ridiculeces. No eres como James Potter y Potter no es como yo. Potter lo superará como lo ha hecho mil veces antes, y cuando venga mañana para ir al juego de Quidditch, verás que regresa con su energética y descuidada manera de ser," dijo Snape con un ligero tono de broma. Draco lo fulminó con la mirada.

"No te atrevas a volver a decirle Potter. Espero que te des cuenta de que te has convertido en James Potter, tomándotela con la gente que no lo merece," dijo fríamente. Antes de que Snape pudiera dirigir las palabras de Draco, el joven rubio salió enojado de la habitación, gritándole a Snape sobre su hombro, "Y si has alejado a mi único amigo de verdad, jamás te lo perdonaré!"

Se escucharon entonces fuertes pisadas y el sonido de una puerta cerrándose con fuerza en el piso de arriba.

Snape se sentó en un shock silencioso ante las acusaciones de su ahijado. Eran verdaderamente ridículas; él no era como James Potter. Harry no estaba dolido de verdad. Snape sólo actuaría como si nada hubiera pasado cuando Harry viniera el día siguiente para el partido de Quidditch que iban a ver y podrían simplemente olvidar lo que acababa de pasar. Harry había dejado de lado todas las cosas crueles que Draco le había dicho en el pasado, y también con Snape. Podría hacerlo de nuevo. Ese era Harry.

.

Pero Harry no apareció al día siguiente. Cuando era hora de ir, Draco bajó las escaleras con una fría expresión.

"Hablé recién con Harry. No va a venir. Dijo que tienes razón, que hay sido realmente desconsiderado. No quiere molestarte. Me dijo que te dijera que olvidó que le había prometido ayudar a Sirius con algo," dijo Draco fríamente a su padrino antes de aupar a Anna, quien estaba tirando de su túnica.

"No estés triste Draco, vamos a ver a los buscadores y Harry va a encontrarse con nosotros allí," dijo con confianza, acariciando su pelo amorosamente como si estuviera mimando a un gato.

"Harry no va a venir, Anna," le informó Draco, caminando lejos de Snape y Laura.

"Claro que sí. Él no se perdería a los Buscadores. Harry ama a los Buscadores," dijo con firmeza.

"Claro que los ama," dijo Draco con una mirada hacia su padrino. Snape se veía ligeramente culpable y un poco enojado. Laura puso una mano reconfortante sobre su brazo.

"Podría al menos haber aparecido. Ahora él no está y arruinó el humor de todos," dijo Snape en voz baja a Laura, quien había oído acerca del incidente desde ambos puntos de vista.

"Probablemente habría sido incluso peor si hubiese venido, Sev. Sería mucho más tenso," dijo con voz queda. "Creo que deberíamos suspender el juego por hoy. Nadie está de humor para ello. Vayamos, en su lugar, a almorzar; iremos el próximo partido cuando este pequeño problema se haya resuelto, si?"

Draco y Snape suspiraron y asintieron con aceptación. Anna miró alrededor, confundida.

"No vamos a ir?" preguntó, pareciendo como si intentara descubrir cómo sentirse ante ese hecho. "Tú quieres ir, Sev?"

"No hoy, Anna," dijo Snape cansado.

"Entonces yo tampoco quiero ir," anunció orgullosa. "Vendrá igualmente Harry entonces?"

"No hoy, querida," dijo Laura.

"Por qué no?" preguntó decepcionada.

"Porque alguien lo hizo sentir como si no fuera bienvenido," dijo Draco con una significativa mirada hacia su padrino.

"Por qué?" preguntó Anna.

"Porque esta persona no ve a Harry como un ser humano. Piensa que Harry puede ser usado como una válvula para dejar salir su enojo sin que haya repercusiones, y parte de esa persona piensa que Harry se lo merece, incluso cuando no es así," dijo Draco rígidamente. Snape lo miró con una expresión insondable.

Anna miró a Draco confundida, no habiendo entendido lo que acababa de decir.

Laura miró a los dos varones y caminó hacia Draco, tomando gentilmente a Anna de sus brazos.

"Saben, creo que Anna y yo iremos a tener un día de chicas," dijo ella.

"No, no tienes…" comenzó Snape pero Laura lo cortó.

"Pienso que ustedes necesitan charlar algunas cosas con una larga conversación. Arreglaremos de nuevo el Quidditch para otro día," dijo ella, dándole a Draco un abrazo con un brazo antes de decirles adiós e irse por polvos Flu.

Snape y Draco se quedaron allí en silencio por unos minutos.

"Draco, mira, lamento lo que hice ayer," dijo Snape con un suspiro.

"Por qué te estás disculpando _conmigo_? No digas que lo lamentas a menos que lo lamentes _de verdad_. Y no creas que puedes lamentarlo de verdad hasta que hagas algo al respecto," dijo Draco severamente.

"Tú no lo entiendes, Draco. Yo no puedo disculparme con Harry," dijo Snape.

"Y por qué diablos no puedes?" preguntó con molestia.

"Es complicado. Mi relación con él no es tan informal como lo es contigo. Aún necesito mantener mi autoridad para tener su respeto."

"Sev, Harry ya te respeta. El respeto no es algo que consigues intimidando a la gente, o asustándolos y siendo cruel con ellos. El respeto es algo que tú te tienes que ganar, y _para mí_ y _para Harry_, la única manera de hacerlo en una situación como esta y admitir cuando te has equivocado, y trabajar para enmendar las cosas. Es por eso que Harry y yo nos respetamos, porque ambos hemos admitido que hemos estado mal en el pasado y hemos trabajado para arreglarlo. Se llama ser responsable de tus actos. Si piensas que puedes simplemente hacer esas cosas y no arreglarlas, entonces jamás tendrás el respeto de Harry, y perderás el mío.

"Draco, no es tan simple…"

"Si dejaras de lado tu orgullo por cinco segundos, y dejaras de actuar como un cobarde, entonces se torna mucho más fácil que lo que piensas," dijo Draco.

"Es demasiado tarde para disculpas ahora. A este punto, es mejor dejar que las cosas pasen, pero la próxima vez, me disculparé, bien?" se comprometió Snape.

"Próxima vez? Habrá una próxima vez?" preguntó Draco incrédulo.

"La gente comete errores, Draco"

Draco negó con la cabeza, decepcionado.

"No vas ni siquiera a intentar arreglar las cosas, no?"

"Por supuesto que lo haré," protestó Snape.

"Cómo?"

"Me aseguraré de que sepa que fue sin querer."

"Cómo?" insistió Draco.

"Tú dijiste que las acciones hablan más fuerte que las palabras, así que se lo demostraré a través de la manera de actuar hacia él, que no quise tratarlo así."

"A veces, la gente necesita de ambas, Sev: las acciones _y_ las palabras."

"Harry y yo no estamos en ese nivel," dijo Snape.

"No están en el nivel donde tú lo tratas como un ser humano?" preguntó Draco disgustado. "Eres como los demás, entonces."

"Qué se supone que significa eso?"

"La gente lo trata como basura o como alguna especie de héroe indestructible. No sé en qué grupo entras tú," dijo Draco amargamente. "Sabes, él mencionó que su padrino nunca habla con él acerca de nada serio. Nadie lo hace. Y yo le dije que debería hablar contigo si alguna vez sentía la necesidad de hablar con un adulto. Me dijo que tú no querrías hacerlo pero yo le insistí en que a ti no te molestaría; que tú lo apreciabas. Wow, me siento como un idiota ahora. Le di esperanzas y tú se las partiste en pedazos. Espero que estés satisfecho."

"Tú le dijiste eso?" preguntó Snape débilmente. Definitivamente, ahora se sentía culpable.

"Sí. Pero eso fue antes de que yo supiera que probarías que él estaba en lo cierto," dijo Draco, subiendo las escaleras. "Por favor, avísame cuando estés decidido a descender de tu pedestal y a actuar como el Severus que creí que conocía."

Con eso, Draco subió las escaleras y Snape no se molestó en llamarlo, no teniendo ya nada para decir para defenderse. No se sentía merecedor de defensa alguna.


	10. Miedo

.net/s/1768603/10/Flawed_Perfection

…

Miedo

Por los siguientes días, Harry ni siquiera consideró ir a la Mansión Snape, y Draco pronto dejo de intentar convencerlo, arreglando para encontrarse en _The Lighthouse_ hasta que Snape volviera en sí.

Por supuesto, aparte de la reluctancia de Harry ante ver al maestro de Pociones, el Gryffindor actuaba como si nada hubiera pasado. No le dijo a nadie, especialmente no a Sirius. No quería causar problemas entre los dos rivales, y Harry sabía bien que ambos tenían temperamentos difíciles.

Ocupó su mente con cosas triviales para alejar los recuerdos de lo que había pasado. Pensó junto a Ginny su venganza contra los chicos Weasley, contactando a Hermione y a Kota para ayudarlos. Jugó Quidditch junto a los Weasley, con una escoba prestada. Intentó entrenar a Buckbeak para que se sentara (lo cual probó pronto ser una tarea imposible), cualquier cosa para evitar recordar a Snape gritándole. Se enojó consigo mismo por dejar que ello lo afectara tanto, pero lo cierto era que lo afectaba.

La humillación y el dolor que vinieron por pensar que Snape podía quererlo y luego ver la prueba de lo contrario lo golpeó profundamente. Pero era mejor no pensar en esas cosas, y Harry hizo lo más que pudo por alejarlas de su mente.

"Oh están aquí!" exclamó la señora Stenson con sorpresa cuando los Weasley entraron a la habitación.

"Sé que llegamos un poco temprano," comenzó el señor Weasley en tono de disculpa mientras sus hijos terminaban de llegar.

"Oh no se preocupen, pasen. Nunca pensé que tendría invitados llegando a través de la chimenea," dijo con una sonrisa.

Los precedió hasta el living. Los seis Weasley miraban a su alrededor sin disimular su asombro ante los aparatos Muggle. El señor Stenson se rio.

"Creo que Rick y Kota están planeando ofrecerles una demostración de cómo funcionan todas estas cosas, más tarde. Estaba por mandar a Kota y a Harry a la tienda a comprar algunas cosas, pero Harry dijo que ustedes podrían querer ir para ver todas las…er… cosas _Muggle_," dijo con una sonrisa.

El señor Weasley parecía bastante excitado ante la propuesta.

"Así que allí es donde los Muggles compran la comida? Fascinante," dijo con asombro.

Los gemelos rodaron los ojos.

"Bueno, Remus y Rick están charlando afuera. Harry, Kota y Sirius están en la cocina. Supuestamente están lavando los platos ya que hicieron un real desastre en la cocina, más temprano, pero ha sido un poco difícil hacerlos concentrarse en la tarea," dijo poniendo los ojos en blanco al tiempo que los guiaba a la cocina. Abrió la puerta y señaló el interior para remarcar lo que había dicho.

La radio estaba bastante fuerte. Aún había platos sucios cerca del fregadero, el cual parecía estar cubierto de una sustancia marrón pegajosa. Los tres ocupantes de la cocina no se habían percatado de que estaban siendo observados. Harry y Kota estaban frotando jabón en sus manos y soplando para crear burbujas gigantescas con sus dedos y luego tratando de mantenerlas en sus manos. Estaban todos cantando el estribillo de la canción y tomaban espátulas y cucharas para cantar la letra como si los objetos fueran micrófonos.

Los dos adolescentes miraron con júbilo a Sirius, que bromeaba con algún tipo de baile muy extravagante, aún sin darse cuenta del pequeño público en la puerta. Se rieron cuando Sirius saltó desde el fregadero y comenzó a bailar tango con una bandeja para hornear galletas. Harry se dio la vuelta para cantar en voz alta con una espátula y se quedó congelado al ver a los Weasley en la puerta.

Kota no se había dado cuenta todavía y comenzó a hacer exagerados movimientos disco.

"Er…Sirius?" dijo Harry con una sonrisa avergonzada. Sirius lo ignoró y sumergió la bandeja en el agua.

Harry le dio un codazo a Kota y ella se dio vuelta lentamente con su brazo puesto delante, sosteniendo un plato, en una extraña posición de baile disco. Cuando vio a los Weasley, chilló y dejó caer el plato, el cual golpeó el suelo con un estruendo.

La cabeza de Sirius se levantó y siguió la mirada de los otros dos. Al ver a todos los pelirrojos riendo, inmediatamente se puso tieso y con una sonrisa de Trágame-tierra, se inclinó a modo de saludo. Los Weasley aplaudieron apreciativamente y los gemelos gritaron por una repetición. Kota y Harry gruñeron mortificados pero pronto se unieron a ellos, riendo. La chica Muggle se acercó y apagó la radio.

"Por qué no hicieron esos pasos en el baile?" preguntó George con una sonrisa.

"Los guardamos para ocasiones especiales," respondió Kota con una mueca. "Sólo los hacemos cuando tenemos ganas de avergonzarnos sin pudor."

"Y siempre que queremos dejar para más adelante alguna tarea," agregó Harry, gesticulando hacia los platos.

"Entonces quieren venir con Harry y conmigo a comprar comida?" preguntó excitadamente. "Hay montones de Muggles por aquí, señor Weasley," agregó tentadoramente.

El señor Weasley se echó a reír. "Realmente soy tan predecible?"

"Desafortunadamente si, papá," dijo George dándole palmadas en la espalda a su padre.

"Eso no es algo malo," protestó Hermione. Harry y Ron cruzaron miradas y sonrieron. Siempre que Hermione tenía su nariz pegada a un libro o anunciaba que iba a ir a la biblioteca, ellos la acusaban de ser predecible.

"Bueno, gracias Hermione. Al menos _alguien_ me defiende."

"Bueno, todo el que sea suficientemente valiente para ir en el auto conmigo detrás del volante puede venir conmigo al mercado," anunció Kota. "Podemos tomar el SUV."

Todos los chicos Weasley anunciaron que querían ir, junto con Hermione y el señor Weasley.

"Y qué pasará con los platos?" preguntó la señora Stenson, señalando a la pila de platos sucios junto al fregadero. La señora Weasley apuntó con su varita al desastre, murmuró algo y los platos comenzaron a lavarse por sí mismos.

"Necesito aprender ese," murmuró Sirius.

Harry y Kota se limpiaron rápidamente el jabón de sus manos. Kota tomó la lista del supermercado y la tarjeta de crédito de su madre, y todos salieron hacia el garaje y se metieron al auto, con Kota conduciendo junto al señor Weasley, y el resto de los chicos en el asiento de atrás.

"No puedo creer que sepas manejar!" exclamó Ginny.

"Sí, es tan genial!" agregó George. "Nosotros hemos manejado un auto volador antes, pero luego Harry y Ron lo perdieron." Los dos chicos sonrieron culpables. "Por supuesto, era más fácil de conducir, porque no tenías que preocuparte más que por evitar chocar contra los pájaros." Kota sonrió al espejo retrovisor mientras seguía manejando.

"Harry puede manejar un poco también. Comencé a enseñarle el último invierno," dijo con una risita. "No es cierto, Harry?"

"Sí, no resultó muy bien" admitió Harry con una sonrisa tímida. "Pero no fue mi culpa," dijo con firmeza.

"Sí lo fue. Tú fuiste quien empezó a bromear acerca de que aquella camioneta del estacionamiento en el medio de la noche tenía un asesino enmascarado."

"Si, pero tú fuiste quien creyó ver realmente una persona saliendo de ella," le recordó. Su voz se hizo como la de Kota. "_Harry, creo que vi a alguien! Está viniendo hacia aquí! Va a cortarnos la cabeza con un hacha!"_

"Oh, como si tu no hubieras estado asustado, señor '_Oh dios! Salgamos de aquí! Cómo se conduce esta cosa?'"_ dijo Kota, ahora imitando a Harry. El resto de los ocupantes del auto ahora reían ante la historia.

"Tal vez deberíamos escuchar la historia desde el principio," sugirió Hermione.

Kota se rio. "Bueno, decidí enseñarle a Harry a conducir, pero ya que él no tiene una licencia, es un poco, er…"

"Ilegal?" propuso Harry.

"Claro. Así que decidimos ir a un estacionamiento desierto en la mitad de la noche para evitar a la policía y al resto de las cosas que Harry podría atropellar."

"Hey!" interrumpió Harry indignado. Kota lo ignoró.

"Así que conduje hasta aquí y luego cambiamos de asiento; comencé a explicarle qué era cada cosa, y sólo porque estaba levemente cargando a Harry…"

"Levemente cargando? '_Okay Harry, a esto lo llaman espejo. Tú lo miras y ves las cosas que están detrás. Puedes decir espejo? Es-pe-jo,'"_ se burló Harry.

"Hey, eso fue gracioso. De cualquier manera, nuestro amigo de pelo oscuro pensó que sería genial estacionarse junto a una camioneta de aspecto lúgubre que estaba estacionada cerca de nosotros. Una de las luces de la calle estaba como iluminando y creo que dejamos volar nuestra imaginación…"

"Yo había mencionado que probablemente fuera un asesino serial y que probablemente estuviera ahora agazapado justo afuera de una de nuestras puertas. Sólo ahí ella me dijo que los seguros no funcionaban desde adentro," explicó Harry.

"Y podríamos haber salido de allí, pero Harry no me cambiaba el asiento para que yo pudiera manejar," dijo Kota. Harry la miró, incrédulo.

"Eso fue porque tú querías que saliera del auto y diera toda la vuelta mientras tú te deslizabas! Querías sacrificarme frente al asesino!"

"Sabes una cosa Harry? A veces uno tiene que darlo todo por el equipo," dijo Kota. Todo el mundo rió.

"Y qué pasó después?" preguntó Ron con curiosidad. Harry se sonrojó ligeramente.

"Er… bueno entonces oímos un pequeño golpe, probablemente por un gato pateando algo, pero Harry se paralizó del miedo," explicó Kota.

"Yo me paralicé? TÚ te paralizaste!"

"Fue una parálisis grupal, si?" exclamó Kota con una mirada hacia Harry a través del espejo retrovisor.

"Bueno, tú fuiste quien tomó el volante y comenzó a gritarme a todo pulmón para que apretara el acelerador," dijo Harry, indignado.

"Bueno, pero tú fuiste el que me hizo caso! Y yo no te decía que apretaras tan fuerte el acelerador. Además, luego tú intentaste quitarme el volante," le recordó Kota.

"Eso fue porque tú estabas mirando hacia atrás mientras manejabas!"

"De alguna manera esto no suena como que terminará bien," acotó el señor Weasley.

"Oh, estuvo bien," dijo Harry despreocupadamente, "hasta que chocamos contra un árbol," agregó tímidamente.

"No muy fuerte, sólo un pequeño golpe," agregó Kota. "Sólo no lo mencionen a mis padres porque ellos creen que un corredor agresivo lo golpeó o algo así."

Finalmente, llegaron y se bajaron del coche.

Los Weasley se sorprendieron cuando las puertas automáticas se abrieron, revelando un parque de diversiones Muggle para ellos. Kota, Harry y Hermione intercambiaron sonrisas ante los pelirrojos que observaban todo con asombro.

Kota dirigió el carrito por la primera góndola.

"Muy bien, Harry, toma algo de pan," le dijo Kota. Los dos ya conocían el supermercado y, por lo tanto, decidieron buscar las cosas ellos solos, especialmente ya que los Weasley estaban ocupados riéndose ante todas las cosas Muggle.

"Pan… listo," anunció Harry al tiempo que metía una hogaza en el carrito.

"Harry, para qué es esa fila?" preguntó ansioso el señor Weasley.

"Esa es la farmacia. Es donde se vende medicina. Aunque la mayoría vienen en píldoras, no en pociones," explicó mientras tomaba un poco de leche y la ponía en el carro.

"Sorprendente, simplemente sorprendente," murmuraba el señor Weasley.

Ron se acercó a él, riendo. "Mira Harry, ese hombre está hablando consigo mismo!" dijo en voz baja.

Harry sonrió al ver al hombre al que se refería Ron.

"No está hablando consigo mismo," lo cortó Hermione, "está hablando por su celular, conectado a su oído y su boca. Ves los cables? Está escuchando a la persona a través de lo que está en su oreja y respondiéndole con lo que tiene cerca de la boca," explicó.

Ron miró el cable con sorpresa. "En serio? Wow. Brillante!"

"Genial!" dijo Fred, quien había estado escuchando. Corrió a decirles a su padre y a George que el hombre no era realmente esquizofrénico. Ron y Ginny fueron atrapados oyendo una conversación de dos adolescentes que discutían acerca de ir a un parque de diversiones.

Hermione y Kota se alejaron por una góndola, charlando acerca de canciones Muggle, mientras Harry fue enviado a la góndola siguiente para buscar salsa de tomate. Estaba buscando la marca que Kota le había dicho que buscara cuando escuchó una voz familiar que causó que se congelara.

"No Dudders, cariño. No podemos comprar revistas todo el tiempo. Cuestan mucho dinero," dijo una voz enfermizamente dulce.

Levantó la cabeza y, efectivamente, vio a Dudley lloriqueando y pisando fuerte mientras llevaba de regreso una pila de revistas lejos de Tía Petunia, quien estaba usando un gran sombrero.

Harry se dio la vuelta rápidamente y le dio la espalda a su antigua familia. Regresó rápidamente a la otra góndola y encontró a Hermione y a Kota.

"Pudiste encontrar la salsa?" preguntó Kota al verlo con las manos vacías.

"Pasa algo?" preguntó Hermione viendo su expresión.

"Erm… podemos irnos?" preguntó.

"Seguro, tan pronto como terminemos las compras," dijo Kota un poco confundida.

"No, quiero decir, ahora. Podemos irnos _ahora_?" rogó, mirando por detrás de su hombro.

"Harry, qué es lo que pasa?" preguntó Hermione preocupada. Harry abrió la boca para hablar, pero se quedó helado, mirando por detrás de los hombros de las chicas.

"Tú!" escupió Tía Petunia al verlo. Las dos chicas se volvieron para ver a los familiares de Harry. Dudley y Kota se fulminaron intensamente con la mirada.

"Hey, gordita, no encontraste más amigos aparte de mi patético primo o eres demasiado perdedora para encontrar a alguien más?" se burló Dudley de Kota.

"Hey imbécil, golpeaste a algún niño pequeño últimamente, o estuviste demasiado ocupado drogándote en el callejón?" retrucó Kota. Los ojos de Dudley se abrieron momentáneamente y le lanzó una breve mirada a su madre. Por suerte para él, su madre no estaba prestando atención, sino que estaba mirando a Harry con odio intenso.

"Qué estás haciendo de regreso por aquí pequeño anormal?" siseó ella. Hermione se quedó boquiabierta, pero nadie lo notó.

"No sabía que tú eras dueña del lugar," dijo Harry desafiante. Sin su tío allí, los otros dos no lo asustaban.

"No eres bienvenido en este vecindario," dijo frunciendo el ceño.

"Oh, claro que lo es," dijo Kota. "Se está quedando con nosotros y no hay nada que ustedes puedan hacer al respecto."

"Estás segura de eso niña?" preguntó Tía Petunia ominosamente. Hermione decidió que eso se les estaba yendo de las manos y corrió a buscar al señor Weasley.

"No se meta conmigo. Por qué no va a quejarse de ello con su marido, permiten visitas a prisión por abusadores de niños?"

Tía Petunia alzó sus cejas y Dudley abrió la boca para decir algo, pero se detuvo cuando su madre le susurró algo en su oído.

"Oh, eso es realmente maduro, digámonos secretos nosotros también. Estamos realmente celosos, claro," dijo Kota, irónica.

Tía Petunia le lanzó una mirada maliciosa a Harry. "Harry se merecía lo que obtuvo," se acercó más a él y le susurró en la cara, "y todo lo que va a obtener."

Harry la miró, confundido. "Qué se supone que significa eso?" le espetó.

"Significa que los pequeños mocosos desagradables como tú siempre reciben su castigo," dijo ella amenazadoramente.

"Sí, mejor cuida tus espaldas, Harry," dijo Dudley con malicia.

"Mejor cuida tu peso, Dudley," respondió Harry.

"Escucha chico, el hecho de que estés vivo es una abominación y una maldición," le espetó Tía Petunia. "Tu muerte fue un castigo de Dios por ser un pequeño anormal con tu magia. Fue un regalo para nosotros por tener que soportarte por tanto tiempo! Y lo que sea que te haya traído de regreso fue trabajo del diablo."

Harry fulminó con la mirada a su día. El por qué de que ella estuviera remarcando la religión estaba más allá de lo que podía entender ya que él no lo era, pero su tía parecía firme en sus creencias.

No se dio cuenta de que Hermione había regresado con los Weasley hasta que una mano se posó sobre su hombro. Levantó la cabeza para ver al señor Weasley parado junto a él, furioso. Tía Petunia lo miró con sorpresa y dio un salto con un chillido. Dudley palideció al ver a los chicos Weasley, recordando claramente el incidente con el Caramelo Longuilinguo.

"Váyanse," gruñó el señor Weasley, con rabia. "Váyanse de esta tienda en este preciso momento antes de que los hechice tanto que hasta sus ancestros lo sentirán."

Sus hijos y Harry lo miraron sorprendidos, nunca habiéndolo visto tan enojado.

Tía Petunia levantó la nariz y observó a todos los que estaban delante de ella.

"Vámonos, Dudley. Volveremos cuando no haya _mugre_ ensuciando todo el lugar," dijo de manera altanera.

Dudley se burló de Harry y Kota, quien le hizo un gesto obsceno con la mano.

"Lo lamentarás, chico, por todo lo que has hecho para llevar a mi familia a la ruina," dijo Tía Petunia maliciosamente antes de tomar a Dudley de la mano y salir del lugar.

Ron tomó una lata de un estante e intentó lanzárselo a la cabeza de la tía de Harry, pero él lo detuvo.

"No lo hagas, Ron, no vale la pena," dijo con un suspiro. Se volvió hacia Kota. "Bueno, entonces, voy a buscar esa salsa."

Se alejó rápidamente. Hermione le indicó a Ron que se quedara allí y lo siguió.

El resto intercambió miradas sombrías.

"Bueno, no dejemos que esto arruine nuestra noche," dijo el señor Weasley con un poco de esfuerzo para eliminar la ira de su voz. "Terminemos las compras y volvamos."

Hermione alcanzó a Harry en la siguiente góndola.

"Hey, 'Mione, recuerdas si Kota quería Original o Especial?" preguntó, mostrándole dos tarros.

"Harry," dijo suavemente, "estás bien?"

"Por supuesto," dijo Harry brillantemente, aunque su sonrisa no iba acompañada de sus ojos. "No me molesta, en realidad."

"Harry…"

"De verdad, 'Mione, está bien," dijo con firmeza, evitando sus ojos.

"No sabía que tu tía era tan horrible," dijo ella en tono de disculpa.

"Si?, bueno, lo es, está bien? Ya déjalo!" le espetó. Dio un respingo al ver cuán mal lo había dicho. "Lo siento, Hermione, no quise decírtelo así."

Hermione le sonrió reconfortantemente. "Ah, creo que puedo pasarlo por alto."

Ella abrazó a Harry. "No la escuches, Harry. Eres el mejor."

Harry se soltó y puso los ojos en blanco, riendo. "Oh, Merlín, no te pongas toda sensible conmigo, 'Mione."

Ella le revolvió el pelo con ademán juguetón.

"Hey!" le dijo él indignado. "Ya está bastante revuelto, gracias. Ahora, cuál llevamos," preguntó, mostrándole los dos tarros. Ella eligió la Original y regresaron juntos hasta el carrito que llevaba Kota.

Terminaron rápidamente de comprar y se pusieron en la larga fila para pagar.

"Así que, muchachos, esta noche veremos una película de terror," dijo Kota excitada, intentando alejar el tema de lo que había pasado antes. Harry, Ginny, y Hermione intercambiaron una mirada cómplice.

Fred, George y Ron rodaron sus ojos.

"Da tanto miedo como la que hizo que el pequeño Harry y la pequeña Ginny se asustaran tanto?" bromeó Fred.

"No tanto. _Deathwish_, la película que vieron Harry y Ginny, era peor; aunque diría que ésta ocuparía el segundo puesto," dijo Kota pensativa.

Un pequeño grupo de adolescentes delante de ellos se dieron vuelta ante esto.

"Ustedes _vieron_ esa película?" preguntó uno, incrédulo. "Esperen, quienes de ustedes la vieron?"

Harry, Ginny y Kota levantaron sus manos.

"Realmente se quedaron hasta el final?" preguntó un chico.

"No, mis amigos se asustaron demasiado rápido," dijo Kota, lamentándose.

"Er… nosotros sí," dijo Ginny.

"Oh Dios, ustedes están locos. Absolutamente dementes!" exclamó otro.

"Intenté ver esa película," dijo un chico, con un tono siniestro. "Mis amigos y yo nos fuimos a los diez minutos."

"Yo no pude dormir por tres días luego de ver tan sólo el tráiler!" admitió otro.

"Wow, no puedo creer que ustedes se quedaron hasta el final. No conozco a nadie que haya sido capaz de hacer eso," dijo otro con asombro.

"El cine _estaba_ considerablemente más vacío al final," dijo Harry pensativamente.

"Yo llegué hasta la parte en donde la chica está sola en casa y mira por la ventana y la chica fantasma-demonio estaba parada justo afuera," dijo Kota. "No me pude acercar a ventanas oscuras por dos semanas."

"Oh Dios, qué están haciendo?" preguntó el chico que había comenzado a verla, entrando en pánico. "No me lo recuerden! He pasado más o menos un mes intentando olvidar la película!"

"Así que, cuál fue la peor parte?" preguntó una chica con curiosidad.

Harry y Ginny intercambiaron una mirada cómplice.

"Okay, hay una parte cerca del final donde el personaje principal está en la cama a la noche, y él continúa escuchando ruido por fuera de la ventana, pero tiene demasiado miedo para ver qué es," explicó Ginny. "Así que finalmente se para frente a la ventana, y tú estás seguro que la chica fantasma está a punto de aparecer, así que ya te encuentras tenso, y entonces, él se dice a sí mismo que es un estúpido y vuelve a la cama, y se encuentra con ella acostada a su lado!"

Harry y Ginny sintieron un escalofría, recordando la escena.

"Por supuesto," continuó Harry, "luego él es encontrado colgando del ventilador de techo. Esa es la escena que realmente te afecta, especialmente en el medio de la noche cuando estás acostado, mirando la ventana. De repente, no quieres mirar más."

Ron resopló.

"Estos tres," dijo Kota, señalando a los tres chicos Weasley, "nunca han visto una película de terror, y no creen que sea posible que una película dé miedo. Vamos a iniciarlos con una buena película de terror llamada _Night Terrors_."

"Ooh, eso es malvado," dijo una de las chicas con una mueca divertida. "Que se diviertan!" El grupo de adolescentes se rieron, cómplices, antes de partir con sus compras.

"Por qué dijeron que era malvado?" preguntó George. "Realmente da tanto miedo?" se burló, obviamente sin creer que pudiera ser tan terrible.

"Bueno, te dejaré para que lo juzgues tú mismo," dijo Kota con una sonrisa antes de llamar al señor Weasley para mostrarle los beneficios de usar una tarjeta de crédito.

.

"Bueno muchachos, hora de la película," dijo Kota con una breve mirada a Harry y Hermione. Los señores Weasley se habían retirado hacía una hora, mientras que Remus se había asegurado de partir antes de que cayera la noche, ya que era luna llena. Cuando le explicaron acerca de la temprana partida de Remus a los Stensons, los tres se habían reído hasta que se dieron cuenta de que era en serio, con lo que la familia Muggle tuvo nuevamente que reformar sus creencias.

Ahora, se estaban preparando para tener miedo con la película de terror que habían decidido ver.

Harry intercambio una mirada maligna con Ginny, que intentaba contener su excitación.

Kota puso el video en la grabadora y Harry apagó las luces antes de llevar un bol de pochoclo (_palomitas de maíz_). Se sentó en el suelo junto a Ginny, apoyado contra el sofá. Un montón de manos se acercaron a Harry para tomar puñados de pochoclos.

Les había tomado mucho trabajo para dar con una película que pudiera servir para hacer una broma con ella. Como Ginny lo había dejado claro, su venganza tenía que ser dulce y cruel, algo con lo que pudiera burlarse de ellos en los años venideros. Harry aceptó convencido por completo, recordando el susto que les habían hecho pasar cuando se había quedado durmiendo con Ginny en el sofá meses atrás. Kota y Hermione se habían involucrado sólo para ver los rostros de los tres pelirrojos y para probarles que los Muggles tenían, de hecho, suficiente imaginación para tornar las cosas espeluznantes.

El protagonista final de su plan había sido Sirius, quien estaba más que listo para representar a los Merodeadores en la guerra de bromas que él y los gemelos habían iniciado. Se había marchado junto a los otros adultos, pero regresó apareciéndose al instante. El señor y la señora Stenson habían preparado la habitación de huéspedes para él, ya que les había explicado que debería haber un mago entrenado cerca, por la seguridad de Harry, por los Mortífagos. Por supuesto, todo el mundo evitó convenientemente relacionar ese hecho con Ron, Fred y George. Sirius tenía que bajar furtivamente las escaleras cuando la película hubiera terminado para iniciar la broma.

La película era una que le había dado pesadillas a Kota por semanas. Era otra sobrenatural. Cuando una víctima estaba a punto de ser asesinada, la luz de la casa se apagó, excepto por los relojes, que marcaban las 11:27, hora en la cual el espíritu asesino había sido muerto hace tiempo. Luego la víctima desaparecía, para ser llevada a un lugar en el bosque donde el espíritu había sido asesinado, donde luego la mataban exactamente de la misma manera, como se descubría más adelante en la película. Era una película increíblemente espeluznante, y absolutamente perfecta para el plan que los cuatro adolescentes habían maquinado.

Harry y Ginny lanzaron miradas de reojo a los pelirrojos durante las partes especialmente terroríficas. Fred y George intentaban disimular su pavor, aunque un ocasional salto y sus ojos húmedos los traicionaban. Ron estaba absorto en la película, absolutamente aterrorizado, agarrándose desesperadamente de Hermione como si ella fuera a protegerlo. La chica era demasiado realista para dejar que la película la afectara como a él, lo cual le permitía poner los ojos en blanco y aferrar a su novio.

Kota estaba disfrutando de placer por las partes terribles que ella ya conocía, permitiéndose reír cada vez que George pegaba un salto. Él simplemente la miraba de regreso y seguía susurrándole preguntas, rogándole para que le avisara antes de las peores partes.

Ginny y Harry se habían quedado juntos a medida que la película se hacía más terrible. Comían pochoclo mecánicamente, hasta que Ginny, accidentalmente, lanzó el bol por los aires en una escena repentina, repartiendo pochoclos por el suelo y sobre el regazo de Harry. Ahora que ella no tenía el pochoclo para reconfortarla, terminó por aferrarse al brazo de Harry hasta que éste comenzó a dormírsele.

"Er… Gin?" le susurró finalmente, "No puedo sentir mi mano."

Ginny miró hacia abajo y aflojó sus dedos con una tímida sonrisa. De repente, se oyó un grito penetrante en la televisión y Ginny inmediatamente aferró de nuevo el brazo de Harry, con terror. Él se rió en voz baja y se quitó los dedos de ella del brazo, y entrelazó su brazo con el de ella. Ella abrazó su brazo con fuerza en las partes de suspenso.

Una escena en particular fue tan terrible que no hubo uno solo que no gritara de miedo. Ginny enterró su cara contra el hombro de Harry mientras él aferraba su muñeca de miedo. Ron se subió al regazo de Hermione con increíble velocidad. Puso sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y su cara contra el hombro de la chica, asomándose para ver la pantalla con pavor. Hermione se rió en silencio y aferró el brazo de su novio tranquilizadoramente.

Finalmente, la película termino, dejando a la mayoría en leve estado de shock. Le tomó un segundo a Harry recordar el plan, pero al ver que Hermione apuntaba discretamente a la televisión con el control remoto, le lanzó una mirada conspirativa a Ginny. Vio que el reloj se movía sutilmente y supo que Sirius estaba en su puesto.

Hermione captó la seña y apretó el botón de apagado, dejando la habitación en penumbra.

"Qué está pasando?" gritó Ron aterrorizado.

"Woah, woah, se supone que debe pasar esto?" preguntó Fred frenéticamente.

"No sé qué pasó, no había nadie ni cerca de la televisión," dijo Kota fingiendo confusión. Convenientemente, habían olvidado mencionar la existencia de controles remotos a los chicos Weasley.

"Debe haber sido un apagón," dijo Hermione razonablemente.

"Oh, Merlín… el reloj," dijo Ginny fingiendo miedo, señalando el reloj digital. Sirius, bajo la capa de invisibilidad de Harry, ajustó la hora. Los números luminosos cambiaron hasta quedarse en 11:27.

Ron comenzó a asustarse de verdad.

"Vamos a morir! Vamos a morir!" decía. Cuando los ojos de Harry se ajustaron a la penumbra, pudo ver que casi tenía a Hermione atrapada en sus brazos del pánico.

"Ron, cálmate. Estoy seguro que no pasa nada," dijo Harry, sonando a propósito inseguro de sí mismo.

"Pasó alguna vez esto con la televisión y el reloj y todo?" preguntó George nervioso.

"Bueno, la tele pudo haber sido por la luz, pero no sé lo del reloj," murmuró Kota, mordiéndose el labio.

"Qué vamos a hacer?" preguntó Fred tembloroso. Hermione negó con la cabeza.

"Señor y señora Stenson!" los llamó. Previamente les habían advertido a los padres que no prestaran atención a las llamadas, y luego de ser informados de la broma, habían aceptado poniendo los ojos en blanco.

"Salieron," dijo Kota con voz queda.

"Ellos qué?" tembló Ron.

"Olvidé mencionárselos. Se fueron al teatro y no estarán aquí hasta dentro de unas horas," dijo Kota, asegurándose de sonar asustada.

"Tal vez haya sido sólo la televisión. Tal vez las luces sigan funcionando," sugirió Harry.

La habitación se quedó momentáneamente en silencio cuando todos esperaron que alguien se ofreciera para cruzar el oscuro cuarto para llegar al interruptor.

"Oh, vamos. Esto es ridículo. Nos estamos asustando por nada. Ron, suéltame. Voy a ir a prender las luces," dijo Hermione, intentando apartarse de Ron. Los ojos de éste se abrieron.

"No, no irás. Te matarán!" protestó, negándose a ceder.

"No seas ridículo, Ron," dijo rodando los ojos.

"Está bien. Yo iré. De todas maneras soy el que está más cerca," dijo Harry, asegurándose de sonar aprehensivo.

"No Harry, no," dijo Fred sin aliento.

"Está bien. Estoy seguro de que no es nada," dijo Harry respirando fuerte a medida que cruzaba la habitación.

Cuando llevaba recorridos tres cuartos del camino, sintió que le tocaban el hombro. Jadeó dramáticamente al tiempo que Sirius le ponía la capa de invisibilidad sobre él de manera tal que los demás no pudieran reconocerla.

El resto de los chicos comenzaron a gritar de terror al ver a su amigo simplemente desaparecer. Justo como lo planearon, Ginny gritó, "Harry!" antes de ir a buscarlo. Harry ayudó a Sirius a colocarle la capa también a ella mientras que dejaba escapar un agudo grito antes de que Harry le tapara la boca con la mano para lograr efectos de sonido apropiados.

Los tres se taparon la boca con las manos para asegurarse de que no hacían ruido mientras se deslizaban silenciosamente hasta la siguiente habitación. Una vez que estuvieron fuera de la vista de los demás, Harry y Ginny salieron de debajo de la capa, permitiendo que Sirius regresara al cuarto para terminar el trabajo.

Tuvieron que contener la risa mientras oían la conmoción que provenía del otro cuarto, complementada con diálogos dramáticos de Kota tales como, "Vamos a morir!" y "Qué quieres de nosotros?"

Su voz se apagó cuando se colocó en posición, permitiendo que Sirius la ocultara bajo la capa.

Un momento después, Kota apareció de la nada junto a Ginny, riéndose con locura.

La única que quedaba era Hermione, que estaba teniendo problemas en colocarse en posición, ya que Ron se negaba a soltar su brazo.

"Ron suéltame, voy a destruir el reloj. Podría ser la clave de todo!" improvisó.

"No, 'Mione!" jadeó desesperadamente.

"Pero quizás si lo destruimos, todo termine!" insistió Hermione.

"Creo que algo me rozó!" gritó Fred, poniéndose junto a George.

"El reloj!" chilló Hermione, intentando soltar su brazo de Ron.

En un acto de extrema valentía, Ron se lanzó hacia delante y aferró el reloj, arrancándolo de la pared. Los números luminosos desaparecieron, pero cuando se dio la vuelta, Hermione se había ido.

"No! 'Mione!" gritó desesperado, corriendo a donde ella había estado parada.

Sirius y Hermione aparecieron de debajo de la capa, dándosela a Harry y a Ginny, quienes se metieron debajo para el gran final.

Se deslizaron nuevamente a la habitación, donde Ron estaba de rodillas gritando, "Qué quieren de nosotros?" como había estado gritando Kota antes.

Harry le indicó a Ginny que se mantuviera en silenció y habló con una voz etérea.

"Venganza," susurró, provocando que los tres chicos saltaran y se aferraran.

"Por qué? No-nosotros no hicimos nada!" gritó George desesperado.

"Por favor, déjanos en paz, y devuélvenos a nuestros amigos y a nuestra hermana," imploró Fred.

Ginny puso sus manos sobre su boca y habló con un siseo, "Venganza por la fotografía." Se refería, por supuesto, a la foto que los chicos les habían tomado a Harry y a Ginny dormidos en el sofá unos meses atrás. Ginny amaba secretamente la foto, pero no se lo diría nunca a nadie, especialmente no a Harry ni a sus hermanos.

Harry arrugó la nariz con una risa silenciosa.

"Fotografía? Qué fotografía?" gritó Ron.

"No sabemos de qué están hablando!" insistió George.

"Y también por saltar de mi armario," dijo Ginny con la misma voz misteriosa.

Los tres se quedaron quietos por la confusión.

"Les dijimos que nos vengaríamos," siseó Harry.

Justo cuando los chicos finalmente estaban comenzando a entender qué era lo que estaba pasando, Harry y Ginny se libraron de la capa gritando, "Rah!" los chicos Weasley saltaron con un grito antes de que comprendieran la realidad.

Las luces volvieron, revelando a unas histéricas Kota y Hermione, con un muy triunfante Sirius entrando detrás de ellas.

Ginny y Harry chocaron los cinco mientras los tres chicos comenzaban a verse peligrosos.

"Eso es lo que se ganan por intentar asustarnos tanto acerca de la película que vimos," les informó Ginny.

"Eso NO FUE GRACIOSO!" gritó Ron, con su cara tornándose roja.

Viendo que la broma no estaba terminando demasiado bien, Sirius subió furtivamente las escaleras, esperando que los gemelos no cobraran venganza contra él.

"Sí, eso fue simplemente cruel," dijo Fred con una mirada un poco desagradable.

"Aunque muy imaginativo," dijo George con la apreciación que sólo un bromista podría hacer.

Fred miró a su gemelo contemplativamente por un segundo antes de sonreír. "Bueno, acepto que fue una manera muy buena de tomar venganza."

"Y ustedes nos hicieron cosas muy similares a nosotros," les recordó Ginny.

"Supongo que nos lo merecíamos un poco," admitió George.

"No, se lo merecían _bastante_," dijo Ginny.

"Okay, bueno, creo que no podría soportarlo de nuevo. Tregua?" ofreció Fred.

George, Harry y Ginny asintieron en acuerdo y se estrecharon las manos. Ron estaba aún enojado, de brazos cruzados mientras fulminaba con la mirada a todos los que habían estado envueltos en la broma.

"Oh vamos Ron, ustedes le hicieron lo mismo a ellos, y tienes que admitir que fue divertido," dijo Hermione apaciguadoramente.

"No, no lo fue. Fue malévolo," dijo Ron fríamente.

Hermione se echó a reír y lo abrazó por el cuello, besándolo rápidamente en la mejilla.

"Oh Ron, a veces me recuerdas a un niño pequeño, sabes," le informó en tono juguetón.

Ron mantuvo su fría mirada pero ella sólo sonrió.

"Y sabes," dijo en voz baja, "creo que fue muy valiente de tu parte cuando fuiste por el reloj, y muy dulce que quisieras protegerme."

"En serio?" preguntó Ron con sorpresa. Hermione asintió y lo besó profundamente.

"Ugh," Harry, Ginny, Fred y George gruñeron ante la pareja. Kota sonrió y dijo que era dulce. El otro par los ignoró y fueron a la cocina por un poco más de privacidad.

"Esto está muy mal," dijo Ginny con un escalofrío. "Creo que quedaré dañada permanentemente."

"Ah, tú ya estás dañada permanentemente," dijo Fred, golpeándola en la cabeza.

Harry se rió pero se detuvo inmediatamente cuando vio cómo lo miraba Ginny. Mantuvieron la mirada sobre el otro un poco más que lo normal, y los dos repentinamente desviaron la mirada tímidamente para que el otro no pensara que se había quedado mirando. Los gemelos Weasley intercambiaron una mirada cómplice.

"Felicitaciones por vencer a los bromistas invencibles, creo que tenemos que hacer un canto-baile de victoria," declaró Kota alegremente. Se acercó hacia el reproductor de música y puso "_Celebration_," de _Kool and the Gang._

Los cuatro rieron, bailaron y cantaron horriblemente las canciones que puso Kota; canciones que ella consideraba que todos debían conocer, Muggles o no.

Pronto, el señor Stenson les dijo que se fueran a acostar.

Ginny, cubriéndose los ojos con una mano para evitar ver, fue a la cocina y le dijo a Hermione que se fueran a acostar. Las dos chicas se unieron a Kota y subieron las escaleras para dormir en la habitación de ella, mientras que Ron salió de la cocina con una sonrisa embobada. Fue inmediatamente golpeado con almohadones.

Los chicos se echaron con bolsas de dormir en el piso de abajo, aunque estaba en realidad demasiado caluroso para meterse adentro. Por alguna extraña razón, parecía que todos los padres habían estado de acuerdo en que no era una buena idea que los chicos estuvieran cerca de las chicas y que deberían mantenerse en pisos separados.

Los chicos se quedaron tendidos allí charlando después de que todos se hubieron acostado. A pesar de la terapia de besos de Hermione, Ron aún estaba enojado por la broma y se acostó lejos, ignorándolos, especialmente a Harry.

"De qué creen que estén hablando las chicas arriba?" preguntó George

"Er… de cuán buena fue nuestra venganza?" probó Harry con una sonrisa. Se volvió hacia Ron. "Ron, vamos, sólo fue una broma. No fue peor que lo que nos hiciste tú a Ginny y a mí."

Ron murmuró algo acerca de que Harry se podía ir a tirarse por un acantilado.

"Aw, ven aquí pequeño Ronnie," arrulló Fred, "tienes que admitirlo, nos atraparon en buena ley."

"Hmph," respondió Ron. Los otros tres se encogieron de hombros y continuaron su especulación acerca de la conversación de las chicas.

"Crees que estén hablando de nosotros?" le preguntó George a Harry con una sonrisa.

"Lo dudo," dijo Harry, escéptico. "A menos que Ginny esté entreteniendo a Kota con historias vergonzosas de ti," dijo con una sonrisa malvada. George le lanzó un almohadón a la cabeza.

"Bueno, por tu bien espero que no, porque la mataría y tú perderías a tu novia, compañero," dijo George con una mueca. Harry sintió su cara ponerse colorada y le lanzó de regreso el almohadón.

"Ella no es mi novia. Sólo somos…."

"…amigos," terminaron por él los chicos Weasley, incluyendo a Ron, rodando los ojos.

"Entonces no estarías interesado en saber lo que ella dice de ti?" preguntó Fred despreocupadamente.

"Qué? Ha dicho algo?" preguntó con cautela.

"No a mí, pero como yo lo veo, podría quedarme aquí escuchándolos a ustedes adivinar acerca de qué están hablando o podría ir en una pequeña misión de reconocimiento," dijo Fred.

"También conocida como escuchar furtivamente," aclaró George.

"Precisamente, hermano," dijo Fred antes de levantarse. "Bueno, voy a ir a buscar el baño," anunció antes de pasar el baño de abajo y enfilar hacia las escaleras.

Caminó en puntitas de pié por el pasillo que daba a la habitación de Kota y contuvo el aliento mientras se quedaba allí, escuchando las voces amortiguadas de adentro.

"Por qué ustedes dos no les dicen que les gustan? Confíen en mí, ellos sienten lo mismo, pero Harry es desafortunadamente demasiado cabeza dura y temeroso de tus hermanos, y George es un Weasley, lo cual significa que probablemente le tomará unos años juntar valor para hablarte," dijo la voz de Hermione. Fred frunció el ceño indignado.

"Nah, George es bastante directo. Estoy sorprendida de que aún no haya confesado su amor eterno por ti," dijo Ginny.

"Um, tal vez sea porque sólo me ha visto en persona tres veces incluyendo hoy y una fue en una estación de tren?" dijo Kota en tono de obviedad. "Puedo ver por qué se está tomando su tiempo. Harry, sin embargo, es algo diferente. Está totalmente metido contigo, Ginny."

"Claro que no," dijo Ginny. "Quiero decir, Harry probablemente sea el chico más dulce en todo el mundo. El bueno con _todos_. Sólo porque sea bueno conmigo no significa que yo le guste. A ustedes sólo les gusta la idea porque _yo he_ estado enamorada _de él_ por tanto tiempo."

Fred se preguntó sinceramente por un momento si su hermana tenía ojos. Cómo podía ser tan ciega? Harry siempre le estaba lanzando miradas y sonriéndole tímidamente cuando ella lo atrapaba.

"Ginny, realmente eres tan ciega?" preguntó Hermione dentro de la habitación.

"Eso, eso," dijo Fred bajo su respiración fuera en el pasillo.

"Confía en nosotras, a él le gustas," dijo Kota, "aunque te lo admita o no."

"Entonces," dijo Ginny en voz alta, intentando cambiar de tema, "volvamos a ti, que te gusta mi hermano. Te das cuenta de dónde te estás metiendo?"

"George es genial! Es tan gracioso, sin mencionar lo bueno que está. Tiene un cuerpo genial," dijo Kota con entusiasmo. Fred sonrió, contento de ser un gemelo idéntico en ese momento. Escuchó a Ginny hacer sonidos de vómito.

"Umm… eww. Discúlpenme," dijo ella con disgusto.

"Sí, los Weasley son simplemente adorables. Las pecas de Ron son las cosas más bonitas del mundo. Y realmente tiene los ojos más hermosos," dijo Hermione, en parte porque le gustaba presumir de su novio, y en parte para darle asco a Ginny.

"Ugh, por favor discúlpenme mientras voy a lavarme los oídos," dijo Ginny dramáticamente. "Además, no sé cómo pueden hablar de hermosura y no pensar inmediatamente en Harry."

"Seguro, Harry es muy apuesto, pero los Weasley tienen un mejor trasero," dijo Hermione naturalmente. Fred quedó boquiabierto y Ginny sufrió un escalofrío, "OH DIOS! Eso es terrible! EWWW!"

Hermione y Kota se rieron histéricamente.

"Ginny, vamos, sólo bromeaba… bueno, casi. No espera, vuelve!" se rió Hermione.

De repente, la puerta se abrió de golpe mientras Ginny declaraba que iba a ir a vomitar, y Fred se quedó congelado como un venado iluminado. (_Literal_)

Las chicas se quedaron mirándolo con horror momentáneamente antes de que Ginny lo alcanzara, lo tomara por una oreja y lo arrastrara a la habitación. Ella miró a ambos lados del pasillo para asegurarse de que Fred estaba sólo antes de cerrar la puerta por detrás.

Puso a Fred en la silla del escritorio de Kota y las tres chicas lo rodearon pareciendo, en opinión de Fred, bastante peligrosas.

"Así que, uh… esos traseros Weasley, eh?" bromeó, riendo nerviosamente mientras ellas lo fulminaban.

"Hace cuánto que estabas allí?" preguntó Ginny de brazos cruzados.

"Er… hace unos segundos?" probó.

"Las puntas de sus orejas están coloradas, significa que está mintiendo," señaló Ginny. "Lo que tienen que entender es que los varones Weasley no les pueden mentir a las mujeres Weasley," explicó.

Fred tragó audiblemente. "No me lastimen" gimió.

"Jamás repetirás lo que has oído en esta habitación, entendido?" dijo Hermione en su tono autoritario que sonaba suficientemente parecido al que la señora Weasley usaba para acobardar a sus hijos.

Fred asintió fervientemente. "Sí señora."

"Creo que debemos darle una lección a nuestro intruso aquí," dijo Kota ominosamente, volviéndose hacia su escritorio. Cuando regresó llevando un pequeño tubo plateado, las chicas esbozaron la misma sonrisa malvada, mientras que Fred se ponía pálido.

.

Minutos después, Fred tropezaba bajando las escaleras.

"Por Merlín, qué te pasó?" preguntó Ron mientras lo miraban sorprendidos. La cara de Fred estaba cubierta de dibujos hechos con lápiz labial, desde bigotes hasta garabatos que unían sus cejas. En la frente tenía escrito "Slytherin."

"Intuyo que no te fue muy bien," dijo George sabiamente.

"Oíste algo bueno?" preguntó Harry ansioso.

"De ninguna manera, _no_ voy a ponerlas a prueba. De verdad dan miedo. Todo lo que puedo decir es buena suerte a ustedes dos, y que Merlín tenga piedad de sus almas," dijo antes de ir al baño de abajo a lavarse la cara.

"Genial, nuestras futuras novias tienen agallas," dijo George alegremente. Harry y Ron le lanzaron miradas que decían claramente que ellos dudaban de su estado mental.

Pronto, los chicos estuvieron acostados sobre sus bolsas de dormir, apagando las últimas luces, chequeando el reloj para asegurarse de que no decía las 11:27, y se quedaron dormidos, sin darse cuenta de que alguien los observaba por la ventana.


	11. Ilusiones de seguridad destrozadas

Ilusiones de seguridad destrozadas

Una hora después, la puerta trasera se abrió silenciosamente. Vernon Dursley estaba extrañamente calmado mientras caminaba dentro de la habitación donde los cuatro chicos dormían ruidosamente.

Había estado tan excitado cuando su esposa le había dicho que se había encontrado con Harry en el supermercado y que no sólo el chico estaba quedándose de nuevo con los Stenson, sino que todos estaban bajo la impresión de que Vernon estaba aún en la cárcel. La verdad era que con la manera en que funcionaba el sistema legal, no podía ser encarcelado únicamente por un incidente en la estación de tren y el testimonio de los Stenson. Había sido liberado al día siguiente con una pequeña fianza, y se había anulado la prohibición contra Harry para ver a los Stenson.

De alguna manera se había sorprendido de que los Stenson no supieran que estaba libre, pero obviamente no estaban enterados si ni Harry ni su hija lo sabían. Tampoco era que había estado paseándose mucho por Privet Drive; pasaba la mayor parte de su tiempo buscando un trabajo, algo que estaba seguro que Harry le había hecho perder, en primer lugar. Sabía que su sobrino había estado usando su anormalidad para hacer sus vidas miserables, y ahora pagaría.

La venganza contra Harry se había convertido un poco en una obsesión para Vernon. Cuántas veces se había dicho a sí mismo que si pudiera tener sólo una oportunidad más para atrapar al chico, lo haría lamentar todas las cosas que había hecho para arruinar la vida de Vernon? Ahora era su oportunidad y se aseguraría de enseñarle al chico una lección que jamás olvidaría.

Primero se acercó al pelirrojo más cercano, George, quien estaba tendido perezosamente sobre su espalda. Tomó un poco de cinta que tenía y se arrodilló junto al chico. Bajó la cinta sobre la boca de George, causando que los ojos del chico se abrieran al instante. George intentó gritar, pero sus quejidos estaban demasiado amortiguados para despertar a alguien. Todos dormían profundamente.

Vernon hizo dar vuelta bruscamente a George y aseguró sus brazos por detrás con un precinto. George podía oler el aroma fuerte de alcohol del hombre. Vernon aseguró otro alrededor de sus tobillos.

"Me llevaré esto," susurró con malicia, quitándole la varita a George, que estaba junto a su almohada.

George no podía hacer nada excepto retorcerse y ver con los ojos abiertos cómo el hombre gigantesco se acercaba a Fred, quien estaba acostado boca abajo, profundamente dormido.

Vernon se puso sobre el gemelo dormido. Tomó otro pedazo de cinta y la pegó sobre la boca del chico al mismo tiempo que le clavaba la rodilla sobre su espalda, inmovilizándolo en el suelo.

Lo primero que vio Fred cuando abrió los ojos fue a su gemelo. Ambos se miraron con miedo y confusión mientras Vernon ajustaba las manos y los tobillos de Fred y se colocaba la segunda varita en el bolsillo trasero.

El hombre se estaba deslizando hacia Ron cuando Harry se movió. Los gemelos empezaron a hacer tanto ruido como podían con sus bocas tapadas, para atraer su atención.

El chico de pelo oscuro comenzó a sentarse adormilado para ver qué eran esos extraños sonidos amortiguados que estaba escuchando, escudriñando la oscuridad, pero de repente una gran y fornida mano cubrió su boca y le aplastó la cabeza contra el suelo.

Aunque no tenía sus anteojos puestos, aún así reconoció el rostro de su tío cerniéndose sobre él. Desesperadamente intentó gritar y hacer ruido, pero sus lamentos estaban amortiguados y él no era rival para su enorme tío.

Vernon sacó un cuchillo de su bolsillo trasero y golpeó la frente de Harry con el mango con suficiente fuerza para provocarle un gran corte que casi lo desmaya.

Tío Vernon buscó en sus bolsillos y, con una malvada sonrisa, sacó un trozo de alambre de pesca y dio vuelta a Harry para amarrarle las muñecas.

La visión de Harry estaba borrosa y su cabeza palpitaba furiosamente. Cuando Vernon tensó el alambre para hacer un nudo, éste le rompió la piel a Harry, cortándole las muñecas. Gimió de dolor, aún intentando no sucumbir ante la inconsciencia por el golpe en la cabeza.

"Cállate, muchacho, o te mataré ahora mismo," susurró su tío.

La mejilla de Harry estaba firmemente sujeta contra el suelo por lo que todo lo que podía realmente ver era a su mejor amigo. Ron se movió un poco y Harry silenciosamente deseó que se despertara. Los ojos del pelirrojo se entreabrieron y luego los abrió de par en par al ver los de Harry. Ron se preguntó momentáneamente si no era otra broma, pero viendo al tío de Harry, supo que era acerca de lo que ninguno de ellos bromearía jamás.

Ron estaba a punto de gritar pero se detuvo cuando el cuchillo fue puesto contra la garganta de Harry y se encontró con los ojos de Vernon. Aparentemente, el hombre había notado también que Ron había despertado. Harry cerró los ojos con miedo e inhaló con fuerza cuando el filo rozó sensiblemente su piel.

"Haces un ruido, muchacho, y le cortaré la garganta. Estará muerto instantáneamente. Entendido?" gruñó Vernon en voz baja.

Ron asintió silenciosa y reluctantemente, rogando perdón a los ojos de Harry.

Tío Vernon colocó firmemente su mano sobre la boca de Harry y lo puso de pie, a pesar de los desesperados forcejeos de Harry para escapar.

"Recuerda, tú: un sonido," le advirtió a Ron mientras se llevaba a Harry hacia la puerta.

Harry no quería saber lo que su tío haría con él si lograba sacarlo de la casa de los Stenson. Mientras pasaban cerca de una pequeña mesa con una lámpara, Harry la golpeó con todas sus fuerzas, provocando que se cayera al suelo junto con la lámpara por encima.

"Maldito mocoso!" gruñó Vernon mientras lo arrastraba hacia la puerta. Harry hizo todo lo que pudo por patear las espinillas de su tío. Vernon, en un rapto de furia, cortó con el cuchillo la parte superior del brazo de Harry, provocando que gritara bajo la mano de su tío a medida que comenzaba a sangrar.

Él tomó el cuchillo y lo puso contra el cuello de Harry y le lanzó una mirada de advertencia a Ron, quien estaba temblando de terror. El pelirrojo no sabía qué hacer y estaba demasiado preocupado porque cualquier cosa que hiciera podría resultar en la muerte de Harry.

"Muchachos, qué está pasando allí abajo?" dijo el señor Stenson mientras comenzaba a bajar las escaleras, seguido de Sirius. Los dos se quedaron congelados cuando sus ojos vieron a Harry, luchando contra su tío.

Harry le lanzó a Sirius una mirada de desesperación antes de ser lanzado lateralmente hacia la cocina. Chocó contra el suelo de la cocina mientras Vernon azotaba la puerta por detrás. En un grácil movimiento, el hombre colocó la pesada mesa contra ella. Luego colocó un mueble enorme con la mejor porcelana de los Stenson. Ésta se estrelló contra el suelo, junto a la mesa, creando una mayor barrera.

Harry podía oír gritos y fuertes golpes del otro lado de la puerta, pero ni siquiera los hechizos de Sirius podían hacer que se abriera la puerta por todos los muebles que la bloqueaban.

Vernon se volvió hacia Harry, quien intentó desesperadamente huir, tratando de ignorar los dolores de su cabeza. Su tío estaba preso de una ira increíble,

"Sorprendido de verme, muchacho?" se rió maniáticamente. Tomó un gran platón de vidrio y lo lanzó hacia el suelo, junto a Harry.

"Ayuda!" gritó Harry desesperadamente.

"Harry!" se escuchaban los gritos amortiguados del otro lado de la puerta, seguidos por un gran estruendo, que no hizo ninguna diferencia en la gran barrera.

"Ayúdenme por favor!" gritó Harry aterrorizado mientras intentaba retroceder lejos de su tío, mientras el hombre se acercaba a él rápidamente. Una dura patada en un costado lo hizo perder momentáneamente su habilidad para respirar.

"Tú arruinaste mi vida!" gritó Vernon con puro odio, dándole una patada en el estómago. "Tú destruiste todo!" Tomó a Harry por el cuello de la camisa y lo lanzó sobre una silla volcada con tanta fuerza que hizo desprender una de las patas de madera. "Eres patético. No vales nada. Sólo arruinas vidas." Tomó un pedazo de porcelana rota y se lo lanzó a Harry, golpeándolo en un lado del cuello. Harry gimió de dolor y una vez más intentó escapar, sabiendo que era inútil. "Intentamos cuidarte, pero cómo alguien puede querer a una basura como tú? Mírate. Haces que quiera vomitar de sólo verte. Podríamos haberte lanzado a un río cuando fuiste abandonado en nuestro pórtico, pero te aguantamos cuando nadie más quería tener nada que ver contigo. Y así es como nos pagas? Arruinando contantemente nuestras vidas? No me extraña que nadie te quiera! No me extraña que ninguno de los locos amigos de tus padres haya venido a llevarte, o incluso a _visitarte_. Eres un ANORMAL!"

Harry se arrastró como pudo por el suelo.

"Ellos me quieren. Mi padrino, se preocupa por mí!" protestó. Incluso si eso sólo encolerizaba más a su tío, quería dejar eso en claro. "Él me ama. Me lo dijo él mismo y va a patear tu gordo trasero si me vuelves a tocar," dijo con pánico mientras su tío se acercaba rápidamente, mientras que Harry no podía moverse muy bien con sus manos atadas a la espalda y las heridas que había recibido.

Vernon lo alcanzó y lo golpeó con mucha fuerza en el estómago, casi provocando que Harry vomitara.

"No seas un maldito idiota, muchacho! Esa gente que dicen que cuidan de ti, como tu preciado _padrino_, ellos ni siquiera te conocen. No han estado cerca de ti lo suficiente para conocerte como yo lo hago. Y cuando descubran como eres _en realidad_, y averigüen la carca que eres, ellos van a odiarte tanto como yo lo hago!" gruñó furiosamente, tomando la pata rota de la silla mientras avanzaba hacia su sobrino.

Harry se puso de pie con mucha dificultad y corrió hacia el cajón de los cuchillos esperando conseguir algo con lo que defenderse, incluso cuando sus manos estaban atadas detrás de su espalda. A mitad de camino, sin embargo, fue golpeado entre los omóplatos con un plato de porcelana que explotó en el impacto y lo lanzó al suelo. No había nada que pudiera hacer mientras sentía algunas piezas más de porcelana impactar en su espalda y en sus piernas. Sentía como si su cuerpo estuviera envuelto en llamas. Intentó pedir ayuda de nuevo, pero las palabras murieron cuando el pie de su tío impactó contra su pecho y estómago.

Cuando quedó momentáneamente sin ser golpeado, miró por el rabillo del ojo a su tío. El hombre estaba sosteniendo la pata de la silla sobre su cabeza con una mirada de intensa furia. Harry no podría siquiera haberse preparado para el dolor que soportó con los golpes de la madera. Sentía su espalda como si ésta hubiera sido abierta, y lo peor era saber que aún no había terminado.

.

Mientras tanto, del otro lado de la puerta, el señor Stenson y Sirius estaban intentando furiosamente entrar en la cocina. Las mujeres habían oído la conmoción y habían bajado las escaleras, sorprendidas de ver a los gemelos atados, y a Ron temblando violentamente mientras quitaba la cinta de sus bocas. La señora Stenson corrió rápidamente hacia su marido mientras las chicas se acercaron a los tres chicos Weasley.

"Hermione, tienes tu varita?" gritó Fred desesperadamente mientras Ron tiraba de los precintos, sin saber cómo deshacerse de ellos.

"No," dijo con tono asustado, "No la llevo conmigo en verano ya que no tenemos permitido usarla, pero qué está pasando? Dónde está Harry?"

Kota buscó rápidamente unas tijeras de la oficina de su padre. Corrió de regreso y se arrodilló entre los gemelos, cortando los precintos tan rápido como pudo con sus manos temblorosas.

Hermione se acercó a un tembloroso Ron, que intentaba hablar.

"No sabía qué hacer! Dijo que lo mataría si yo gritaba por ayuda! Yo no… yo no sabía… y si él muere? Esto no puede estar pasando! No puede…"

"Quién dijo que mataría a quien?" preguntó Hermione desesperada.

"El tío de Harry. Tiene a Harry," dijo George, temblando, con el rostro pálido de miedo. Kota se llevo las manos a la boca.

"Oh Dios, tenemos que traspasar esa puerta! Su tío es un maldito maniático! Matará a Harry!" dijo ella frenéticamente.

"Ron, tienes tu varita?" le preguntó Fred a su hermano pequeño. Ron cerró los ojos y negó con la cabeza.

"Um. Um. Necesitamos traer a mamá y a papá," dijo George salvajemente. "Pero con las barreras, nosotros, nosotros no podemos aparecernos en casa con todas las barreras."

"Um… Harry guarda ese polvo para viajar por la chimenea en la habitación de huéspedes," dijo Kota con ansiedad.

Ginny se puso inmediatamente de pie y subió corriendo las escaleras para buscarlo.

"Okay, okay, necesitamos encender un fuego, pero no sé cómo hacerlo sin una varita," dijo Fred, entrando en pánico.

Kota se levantó y le dijo a Hermione que buscara el encendedor del escritorio al tiempo que Ginny regresaba con una pequeña bolsita verde.

Estaban a punto de encender el fuego cuando se produjo un fogonazo de la nada en la chimenea y permitió que saliera gente por allí.

El señor y la señora Weasley cruzaron apresuradamente la chimenea, desalineados. Parecían como si se hubieran vestido con premura y estaban despeinados como si recién se hubieran levantado.

"Mamá? Papá?" preguntó Fred, sorprendido.

"Dónde está Harry? Qué está pasando?" preguntó la señora Weasley frenéticamente.

"Su tío lo tiene en la cocina! No sabemos bien lo que está sucediendo pero parecía como si fuera a matarlo!" explicó rápidamente George.

El señor Weasley corrió hacia donde estaban los Stenson y les dijo que se apartaran, poniéndose junto a Sirius. Los dos lanzaron hechizos simultáneamente a la puerta, pero los muebles que la bloqueaban del otro lado no cedieron.

"Cómo se enteraron?"

"El reloj de la familia. Están todos bien?" preguntó velozmente la señora Weasley a sus hijos.

"Si, mamá, estamos bien. Harry necesita ayuda," dijo George con presteza.

La señora Weasley sacó su varita y fue a ayudar a su marido. En el trayecto, pateó la almohada de Harry a un lado, dejando la varita de éste al descubierto. Ron se lanzó hacia adelante y la tomó, furioso consigo mismo por olvidar que Harry siempre dormía con su varita bajo la almohada cuando no tenía una mesita de noche para dejarla.

Todos escucharon entonces un gran crash, que provenía de la cocina, seguido por un grito de angustia.

Sirius apaleó la puerta con su cuerpo.

"DURSLEY! LE TOCAS UN PELO DE SU CABEZA Y YO TE CORTARÉ TU MALDITA GARGANTA!" vociferó Sirius a la puerta cerrada. "AGUANTA HARRY!"

Dio un paso atrás y apuntó a la puerta con su varita.

"A la cuenta de tres," les dijo a los señores Weasley.

Los tres hechizos hicieron saltar la puerta con un fuerte bang, pero los muebles que estaban detrás la mantuvieron en su lugar.

"Aguanta Harry," murmuró antes de prepararse para lanzar otro hechizo. "Otra vez!"

.

Harry oyó a la distancia los amortiguados gritos y golpes provenientes del otro lado de la puerta, de toda la gente que intentaba abrirse paso. La porcelana continuaba cayendo al suelo con cada golpe que recibía la puerta. Harry había dejado de registrar el significado de los sonidos. En ese momento sólo reconocía dolor y miedo, mientras que la pata de la silla impactaba repetidamente contra su espalda.

En cierto momento, fue violentamente dado vuelta sobre su espalda y el trozo de madera impactó contra su estómago. He jerked so hard that the wire that bound his wrists became embedded in one, cutting into the vein. Sintió un cálido liquido deslizarse por su muñeca, pero no había nada que pudiera hacer. Acercó rápidamente las rodillas al pecho y se puso de costado para proteger su estómago de mayores daños. Quería desmayarse o morir o cualquier cosa con tal de detener el dolor. Rogó porque terminara; ya no le importaba como.

Y de repente, terminó. No quería ver qué había pasado, aunque tampoco era que tuviera la fuerza para hacerlo. Tenía miedo de que si miraba, podría ver a su tío parado con un cuchillo, como la noche en la que él lo apuñaló.

Unas manos lo tomaron del hombro y con cuidado lo colocaron boca arriba, ayudándolo gentilmente a cambiar de posición. Harry quedó tendido sobre su espalda mirando los borrosos rostros de Ron y Hermione. Harry apenas registró la voz de la señora Weasley, lejos, gritándole a los otros chicos que no entraran a la cocina y reprendiendo a Ron y Hermione por escabullirse detrás de ella. Sus dos mejores amigos no le prestaron atención.

Notando una conmoción a su derecha, miró hacia allí y vio a Sirius, los señores Stenson y Weasley pateando furiosamente a Vernon Dursley, quien estaba ahora hecho una bola en el suelo, tal como había estado Harry. No pudo mirar y desvió la mirada con gran dificultad, volviéndose hacia sus amigos.

"Harry? Oh, Dios, Harry?" lloró Hermione, con el rostro cubierto de lágrimas. Quería decirle que no llorara pero no tenía la fuerza. "Oh, Ron, hay tanta sangre. Debe tener una herida verdaderamente profunda en algún lugar! Parece que está debajo de él!"

Ron sacó la varita de Harry y apuntó a su amigo.

"_Seardetrimenta!"_ gritó, intentando distinguir entre todo el dolor que captaba cuál era la peor herida. "Su muñeca," anunció cuando hubo finalizado el hechizo. "Creo que también tiene una contusión." Sonaba bastante atemorizado. "Muy bien, voy a sentarlo y tú miras su muñeca," le dijo a Hermione.

Ron se inclinó hacia adelante y pasó sus brazos por debajo de los de Harry y por detrás de su espalda. Con cuidado, acercó a su amigo a su pecho y se sentó, tirando del chico de pelo negro. La cabeza de Harry se ladeó hacia adelante, descansando en el hombro de Ron.

"Oh Dios, hay mucha sangre. Él – él ató un alambre alrededor de las muñecas de Harry! Cortó sus venas y está perdiendo sangre rápidamente," dijo Hermione, sonando inusualmente en pánico.

La señora Weasley estuvo pronto junto a ellos, acariciando el pelo de Harry y besando su cabeza mientras que lloraba. Harry la miró, agotado, aún con su cabeza en el hombro de Ron. Hermione le mostró a ella la muñeca de Harry y la señora Weasley cortó cuidadosamente el alambre con un hechizo.

"Esto va a doler por un segundo, querido, está bien?" le dijo tristemente a Harry, apartando de su cara unos mechones de pelo empapados en sangre. Harry apenas asintió.

La señora Weasley tomó el alambre con firmeza y, con un suave movimiento, lo sacó de las muñecas de Harry.

Cuando el dolor atravesó el cuerpo de Harry, sintió cómo su estómago se sacudía peligrosamente. Débilmente intentó apartarse de Ron, quien aflojó su abrazo y lo miró, interrogante. Harry giró tanto como pudo dentro del agarre de Ron antes de vomitar violentamente una mezcla de la comida del día y sangre.

Desafortunadamente, Ron no había soltado a Harry completamente, así que el vómito fue a parar en parte al suelo, y en parte en el regazo de Ron. Pero en lugar de alejarse, Ron no parecía preocuparse porque Harry estuviera vomitando sobre él. Se mantuvo donde estaba para continuar ayudando a Harry a mantenerse desecho.

Cuando Harry terminó, la señora Weasley le levantó el mentón con su mano y le limpió el vómito de la cara con una servilleta que había traído. Intentó limpiar un poco de la sangre que cubría el lado izquierdo de su rostro, pero fue reemplazada por sangre nueva que salía de la herida.

Harry miró el regazo de Ron, mortificado.

"Lo siento," murmuró, mirándolo con una expresión como rogando por perdón.

"No te preocupes, Har," dijo Ron con una sonrisa forzada para confortarlo. Harry se veía como un completo desastre. Su pijama estaba cubierto de sangre, junto con su pelo y todo el lado izquierdo de su rostro. Tenía una gran cuchillada del lado izquierdo de su frente donde Vernon lo había golpeado antes con el cuchillo. Tenía otro gran corte en un lado del cuello y algunos más pequeños en sus brazos. El resto estaba cubierto por el pijama empapado en sangre, y Ron sabía que allí era donde estaba el daño real.

Mientras había estado vomitando, Harry había colocado su mano derecha sobre el hombro de Ron para apartarse y Ron estaba horrorizado de ver cuán rápido su hombro se había tornado rojo oscuro por la sangre que provenía de la herida de Harry.

"Mamá, tenemos que envolver la muñeca de Harry con algo. Está perdiendo demasiada sangre," dijo, casi llorando.

Hermione sacó silenciosamente el cinturón de su bata y comenzó a cubrir la muñeca con fuerza. La señora Weasley se levantó para conseguir un poco de hielo para la herida de la cabeza.

De repente, hubo una fuerte conmoción a la derecha. El señor Weasley se había acercado a la señora Stenson para que no llamara a la policía, sino que el escuadrón de la ley mágica se ocuparía de ello mucho más eficientemente, llamando la atención también del señor Stenson. De alguna manera, Vernon había logrado levantarse. Alejó la varita de Sirius con una mano y lo golpeó en el estómago. El señor Stenson se acercó para ayudar, pero Vernon le propinó un codazo en la cara.

El gran hombre se lanzó hacia su sobrino, tomándolo de la parte de delante de la remera. Harry cerró los ojos y dejó escapar un gemido de miedo. Tío Vernon intentó usar al chico como rehén para poder salir, pero se encontró con el problema de los amigos de Harry.

Ron y Hermione habían tomado al moreno y se negaban a dejarlo ir. Golpearon la muñeca de Vernon con todas sus fuerzas, y cuando vieron que ello no era efectivo, Hermione tomó una varita del bolsillo de Vernon, presumiblemente una de las de los gemelos, y tocó su brazo, gritando el primer hechizo que se le vino a la mente.

"_Incendio!_" gritó, y el brazo del hombre se prendió fuego. Dejó caer a Harry, gritando mientras intentaba apagar las llamas.

Harry estaba ahora temblando incontrolablemente. Ron abrazó a su mejor amigo fuertemente contra su pecho y Hermione lo cubrió con sus brazos protectoramente desde atrás, susurrándole que todo iba a estar bien. La señora Weasley se puso inmediatamente a su lado y se unió a ellos en un gran abrazo mientras que Sirius y el señor Weasley pusieron al tío de Harry bajo inmovilización total, apagando el fuego de su brazo pisándolo vigorosamente.

A ese punto, la cabeza de Harry estaba girando peligrosamente y su cuerpo comenzaba a perder fuerza. Ron lo miró frenéticamente.

"Harry, no te duermas, de acuerdo? Tienes una contusión y has perdido mucha sangre. No puedes dormirte," le indicó. Harry estaba temblando violentamente. El dolor lo estaba superando y pensó que las instrucciones de Ron eran bastante crueles.

Ron miró a Hermione.

"Ayúdame a acostarlo de nuevo." Él y Hermione trabajaron juntos para acostarlo gentilmente en el suelo.

"Sirius," lo llamó la señora Weasley severamente, llamando instantáneamente la atención de aquel, "deja de perder el tiempo en ese hombre. Harry te necesita."

Un asomo de culpa cruzó el rostro de Sirius mientras se acercaba al instante, sin mirar atrás. Se arrodilló ante Harry, viendo apropiadamente su aspecto por primera vez. Harry ni siquiera pareció reconocer su presencia, ya que estaba demasiado ocupado intentando luchar contra la fatiga y las náuseas.

"Necesito polvos Flu," dijo repentinamente. Se volvió hacia la puerta donde la señora Stenson estaba asegurándose de que los otros chicos se mantuvieran fuera de la cocina. "Dígale a alguien que busque polvos Flu!" ordenó. La señora Stenson asintió e inmediatamente retransmitió las instrucciones a los otros, quienes le informaron que ya habían encontrado un poco.

"Lo vas a llevar a San Mungo?" preguntó Hermione con ansiedad mientras Sirius le pasaba un brazo bajo la maltratada espalda de Harry y el otro bajo sus rodillas.

"No," dijo, levantándolo cuidadosamente en brazos.

"Entonces a dónde lo llevarás? A Hogwarts?" preguntó la señora Weasley.

"No," dijo mientras cruzaba la habitación. "Luego les explico," dijo, sin desear perder más tiempo.

"No dejes que se quede dormido!" le advirtió Ron. Sirius asintió. George, Fred, Kota y Ginny observaron con horror el estado de Harry. La señora Stenson adelantó a George, quien estaba sosteniendo el saco de polvos Flu. Les advirtió a los demás que se echaran atrás para darle espacio a Sirius.

"Tira un poco en el fuego," ordenó Sirius. La señora Weasley prendió fuego con su varita y George siguió las instrucciones. La chimenea de agrandó inmediatamente, permitiendo que Sirius diera un paso adelante, sosteniendo a su ahijado ensangrentado contra su pecho.

"Mansión Snape," dijo, y en un flash de flamas verdes, desaparecieron.

.

Sirius salió de la chimenea en el gigantesco living, con Harry junto a su pecho. Corrió atravesando el hall gritando desesperadamente.

"Snape! Snape! Por favor, tienes que ayudarme! Snape, ven aquí!" gritó. Miró al chico ensangrentado en sus brazos. "Aguanta Harry," murmuró con voz queda. "Está viniendo ayuda." Volvió a mirar hacia adelanté y gritó una vez más.

De repente, las luces del hall se encendieron mostrando a un furioso Snape.

"Qué demonios quieres, Black? Sabes qué hora es?" preguntó con furia antes de que sus ojos repararan en Harry y se abrieran con preocupación. Corrió hacia ellos. "Qué demonios pasó?" preguntó, revisando las heridas de Harry.

"Su tío lo atrapó mientras él se estaba quedando en la casa de sus amigos muggle," explicó Sirius desesperadamente. "Puedes ayudarlo? El sanador Callahan no debe estar de guardia y nadie más en San Mungo está familiarizado con su sistema inmune y… tienes que ayudarlo."

"Qué está pasando?" dijo una voz cansada desde el inicio de las escaleras, a donde Draco había arribado. "Sirius? Pasa algo m…" Snape se corrió y Draco pudo ver al chico apenas consciente en los brazos de Sirius. "Oh Dios, qué pasó? Harry está bien?" preguntó frenéticamente mientras comenzaba a bajar las escaleras.

"Síganme todos. Vamos a mi laboratorio," anunció Snape, y comenzó a guiar el camino.

"Qué está pasando? Qué le pasó?" preguntó Draco temeroso.

Sirius le contó rápidamente los eventos de la noche, sosteniendo a Harry con un poco más de fuerza.

Draco se veía absolutamente impresionado mientras que Snape no parecía menos que furioso.

Llegaron a la habitación del laboratorio y Snape le dijo a Sirius que tendiera a Harry en el sofá. Sirius siguió gentilmente las instrucciones y se alejó a regañadientes para que Snape pudiera revisar al Gryffindor. Éste intentó efectuar algunos hechizos sanadores, pero obviamente no estaba teniendo mucha suerte.

"Cuál es el problema?" preguntó Sirius asustado.

"La mayoría de los hechizos sanadores simplemente incrementan el poder del sistema inmune y le indica que haga determinadas cosas, pero el sistema inmune de Harry no está respondiendo normalmente a ellos. Debería haber previsto esto. Con tantas heridas, su ya débil sistema inmune básicamente no está funcionando y no está haciendo lo que se supone que debería hacer," explicó Snape con amargura.

"Entonces qué es lo que le va a pasar?" preguntó Sirius con pánico. "Podrás curarlo?"

"Si. Las pociones trabajarán mejor. Conozco algunas que lo sanarán sin la ayuda de su sistema inmune. Black, tú vienes conmigo. Voy a necesitar tu ayuda para elaborar una poción. Draco, tú busca una toalla húmeda e intenta limpiar un poco esta herida de la cabeza. Intenta mantener el sangrado de sus muñecas bajo control. Mantenlo despierto. Si comienza a perder la consciencia, llámame inmediatamente," ordenó Snape, precediendo a un perturbado Sirius hacia la siguiente habitación para comenzar la poción.

Draco tomó un trapo limpio de un armario y lo mantuvo bajo el chorro de agua en el lavabo del laboratorio. Volvió rápidamente al lado de Harry y se arrodilló junto a él. El chico de pelo negro hizo una mueca de dolor cuando Draco intentó limpiar la sangre y la herida.

"Gracias," murmuró débilmente.

Draco lo miró preocupado. "Tu tío te hizo todo esto?"

Harry asintió agotado, demasiado cansado y débil como para moverse demasiado. Mientras pasaban los minutos, sus párpados comenzaron a cerrarse.

"Harry? Mantente despierto, sí. No te quedes dormido aún. Aquí, déjame ver tus muñecas," murmuró, levantando sus flácidas muñecas. La sangre había traspasado los vendajes que Hermione había realizado y estaba ahora cayendo en el sofá. "Oh mierda," murmuró Draco, maldiciéndose a sí mismo por no haber prestado más atención a eso. Corrió al armario y sacó más trapos limpios.

Arrodillándose una vez más junto a Harry, colocó los trapos firmemente alrededor de las muñecas del chico, especialmente en la derecha, donde el corte había sido suficientemente profundo para cortar la vena.

De repente, alguien entró a la habitación desde el hall. Draco se dio vuelta con sorpresa para encontrar al señor Weasley entrando preocupado. El hombre pelirrojo también quedó sorprendido al ver a Draco, claramente intentando dejar de lado todo el odio que sentía contra el padre del chico. Su rostro se fijo en el sofá al ver a Harry, quien estaba desesperadamente luchando para mantenerse consciente. El chico de pelo negro estaba empapado en su propia sangre, y el líquido carmesí había manchado partes del sofá y también las puntas de las mangas del pijama de Draco.

"Por qué está aún así? Dónde están Sirius y Severus?" preguntó con ansiedad, arrodillándose junto a Draco y apartándole a Harry afectuosamente el pelo de la frente.

"Señor Weasley?" susurró Harry, con el ceño fruncido por el dolor.

"Hola Harry. Aguanta, está bien? Cuando estés mejor, Molly va a prepararte un banquete."

Harry asintió cansado.

"Sirius y Sev están allí haciendo pociones. Los hechizos no están funcionando porque el sistema inmune de Harry tiene problemas, así que están preparando pociones que pueden trabajar sin su ayuda. Yo no los interrumpiría justo ahora, por si acaso," explicó Draco educadamente, un poco avergonzado ante la presencia del hombre, sabiendo cuan mal se había llevado con su padre. Todavía recordaba la pelea en Flourish and Blotts entre los dos padres en segundo año. "Estoy tratando de mantenerlo despierto y de tener bajo control la pérdida de sangre, pero es difícil porque tiene tantas heridas que no dejan de sangrar," agregó miserablemente.

El señor Weasley asintió. Asió fuertemente la muñeca derecha de Harry, presionando el trapo contra la herida. Los ojos de Harry se abrieron de dolor. Draco cambio el trapo de la cabeza, ahora que el otro estaba saturado de sangre.

"Todo el mundo está realmente preocupado por ti, Harry," dijo el señor Weasley. "Todos quieren venir y estar contigo ahora. Cuando les dije que tendrían que esperar hasta más tarde, ellos casi se desquitan conmigo," dijo con una triste sonrisa. Harry sonrió débilmente, con sus ojos aún cerrados.

"Abre los ojos, Harry," ordenó Draco con preocupación. "No te quedes dormido aún, si?"

Harry volvió a abrir los ojos miserablemente.

"Sev, date prisa," susurró Draco con ansiedad.

"Están todos bien?" susurró Harry, aunque le tomó un enorme esfuerzo hacerlo.

"Un poco asustados, pero sí. Están todos bien. Están asustados porque están muy preocupados por ti," dijo el señor Weasley afectuosamente.

Segundos después, Snape y Sirius regresaron. Snape estaba terminando de revolver la poción que habían hecho, seguido de Sirius, con sus brazos cargados de pociones hechas o ingredientes, pareciendo como si hubiera tomado todo apresuradamente.

Sirius se puso pálido al ver la condición de su ahijado y Snape frunció profundamente el entrecejo; una fugaz expresión de pánico atravesó sus facciones.

"Arthur?" preguntó Sirius al ver al pelirrojo. El señor Weasley dejó suavemente la muñeca de Harry y se acercó a Sirius hablando en voz baja.

"Sirius, lo lamento pero tan pronto como puedas, tienes que venir. Usualmente necesitarían el testimonio de Harry, pero logré que lo dejaran de lado, especialmente ya que había varios testigos. Necesitan tu declaración también, junto con algunas otras cosas para las cuales debes estar allí ya que eres el padrino de Harry: papelerío, algunas decisiones acerca de los pasos a seguir, y ese tipo de cosas. Están ansiosos de ayudar desde que descubrieron quién era Harry, pero te necesitan allí," explicó con tono de disculpa.

"No puedo dejarlo ahora!" susurró mientras dejaba los recipientes de pociones junto a Snape, quien había tomado el lugar de Draco.

"Black, ven aquí," ordenó Snape. Sirius se puso a su lado. "Distráelo. Los primeros efectos de esta poción son extremadamente dolorosos," dijo con voz queda, preparándose para inyectar la poción en el brazo de Harry para curar la contusión del chico. "Arthur, podrías buscar entre estas botellas y encontrar la poción de Restauración de Sangre. Debería ser una roja oscuro. Draco, busca el Filtro de _Coalesque_. Es marrón claro. Y si encuentras un poco de _aquana_, sepárala para diluir el _Coalesque_," le indicó Snape. "Muy bien, Black, voy a inyectar ahora."

Sirius sostuvo el rostro de Harry con sus manos y lo miró a los ojos esmeraldas llenos de dolor.

"Harry, esto va a doler, está bien?" le advirtió a su ahijado. "Sólo mírame a mí, estoy contigo."

Snape introdujo la aguja en el brazo de Harry y comenzó a dejar correr la poción en el torrente sanguíneo de Harry.

Segundos después, los ojos de Harry se abrieron mientras gritaba en agonía, demasiado débil para combatir el dolor.

"Sirius?" le dijo desesperado.

"Estoy aquí, Harry," dijo el animago, afectuoso. "Snape, cuando terminará esto?" preguntó por sobre su hombro.

"Pronto."

"Terminará pronto," le comunicó Sirius a su ahijado. Harry gimió y apretó los dientes.

Entonces, tan repentinamente como había aparecido el dolor, éste se fue. Harry tomó una bocanada de aire y cerró los ojos. Sirius le corrió el pelo de la cara, como había hecho Hermione tan a menudo cuando estaba enfermo de cáncer. Esto lo calmó, e intentó ignorar el dolor en el resto del cuerpo y concentrarse en la gentil caricia de Sirius en su pelo.

Snape tuvo preparada la siguiente jeringa tan pronto como el señor Weasley encontró la poción.

"Oh bien, Draco, encontraste las dos pociones. Ahora quiero que mezcles diez milímetros de _Aquana_ en cincuenta de _Coalesque_. Luego tápala y agítala hasta que parezca mezclada. Puedes hacer eso, Draco, o necesitas ayuda?" preguntó con seriedad.

Draco se levantó rápidamente. "Yo puedo hacerlo," dijo firmemente antes de apresurarse hacia la otra habitación del laboratorio.

Snape estaba justo terminando de inyectar la poción de Restauración de Sangre, la cual no era dolorosa pero le provocaba a Harry que su estómago se revolviese, cuando Draco regresó con la siguiente.

"Se ve perfecta," anunció Snape luego de inspeccionarla. Draco parecía aliviado.

Snape inyectó rápidamente la poción para coagular la sangre de la superficie de las heridas de Harry. Dejando de lado el leve hormigueo de la piel, Harry no pudo sentir otros efectos, por suerte para él.

"Cómo te sientes ahora, Harry?" preguntó Snape.

"Bien," dijo Harry en voz baja, mirándose los varios cortes y moretones en sus brazos mientras se sentaba.

"Desafortunadamente, creo que éstas son todas las pociones que tu cuerpo puede resistir por esta noche. Esos cortes tendrán que sanar por su cuenta. Hay algo más que te provoque gran dolor?" preguntó con seriedad.

Harry negó con la cabeza, abatido. Le dolía de la cabeza a los pies y su piel le escocía y picaba en todos los lugares donde tenía un corte o un moretón. Sentía ligeras náuseas, y su cabeza le palpitaba suavemente, pero todo ello era esperado, y fuera de eso, no había nada que pudiera sentir que estuviera físicamente mal.

"Sirius," insistió Arthur con una mueca elocuente. Sirius suspiró y se volvió hacia Harry con una triste sonrisa.

"Hey Har, tengo que volver y llenar unos papeles y hablar con algunas personas para acelerar las cosas. Desearía más que nada quedarme, pero estamos intentando resolver todo para que no tengas que testificar, así que tengo que ir. Vas a estar bien aquí?" preguntó suavemente.

Harry asintió. "Sí, estaré bien," dijo en voz baja, aún mirando su regazo.

Sirius le dio una palmada en el hombro, pero inmediatamente retiró su mano cuando Harry se estremeció. Sirius se incorporó y se volvió hacia Snape.

"Está bien si…" comenzó.

"Harry puede quedarse tanto como quiera. Ciertamente hay suficientes habitaciones," interrumpió Snape.

"Puede quedarse en mi habitación. Podemos poner una cama extra, o transformar la mía en dos," comentó Draco. Harry lo miró agradecido, no queriendo realmente quedarse solo.

"Gracias," dijo Sirius con sinceridad a su antiguo archienemigo.

Snape asintió. "Harry es bienvenido aquí en cualquier momento," declaró con firmeza.

Sirius le dio a Harry un abrazo y luego se fue reluctantemente con el señor Weasley, quien le alcanzó a Snape los anteojos de Harry que había encontrado junto a la bolsa de dormir del chico.

"Draco, por qué no buscas un par de pijamas extra y los llevas a mi baño? Harry, vamos a lavarte," dijo él, ayudando al chico a ponerse de pie lentamente. Harry se dio cuenta de que estaba más débil de lo que había pensado cuando sus piernas casi se dieron por vencidas. Snape colocó rápidamente su brazo alrededor del chico para mantenerlo estable.

Condujo a Harry a través de una habitación muy grande y elegante para llegar a un majestuoso baño. Harry miró alrededor con asombro como solía hacer al ver una nueva habitación en la mansión Snape.

Snape fue y comenzó a llenar la bañadera con agua tibia. Harry estaba a punto de protestar, ya que estaba más acostumbrado a las duchas, pero se dio cuenta de cuán doloroso podría ser el agua lloviendo sobre su piel en ese momento.

Una ola de mareo envolvió a Harry. Resbaló hasta quedarse sentado en el suelo. Miró hacia donde antes se había estado sosteniendo y se sintió inmediatamente mal por el rastro de sangre que había dejado en los azulejos blancos. Miró hacia abajo y se dio cuenta de que también estaba manchando el suelo de sangre, pero se sentía demasiado débil para levantarse. El sonido del agua llenando la bañera era tranquilizador y sentía que podría quedarse allí por el resto de la noche.

Snape se volvió y lo vio en el suelo. Con un suspiro, se acercó y lo puso nuevamente de pie. Harry se aferró al brazo del hombre para mantener el equilibrio cuando su vista tembló.

"Te tengo," dijo Snape con seguridad, procurando tener a Harry con firmeza.

"Estoy bien," murmuró Harry, alejándose del agarre de Snape. "Creo que ahora estoy mejor, gracias," dijo, implorando para que Snape se fuera. El maestro de pociones elevó una ceja.

"Voy a quedarme contigo, así que puedes comenzar a desvestirte," dijo inexpresivamente.

"Huh?"

"Oh por favor," dijo poniendo los ojos en blanco ante la obvia incomodidad de Harry. "Primero que nada, dudo que puedas alcanzar tu espalda donde tienes los cortes que necesitan ser limpiados. En segundo lugar, apenas puedes mantenerte de pie. No quiero que te desmayes y te ahogues," explicó.

"Puedo hacerlo solo," dijo Harry indignado, balanceándose un poco cuando su cabeza tembló peligrosamente. Snape se lanzó hacia adelante y lo atrapó justo cuando le fallaban las rodillas y lo puso nuevamente de pie.

"Oh, sí; obviamente," dijo sarcásticamente.

Draco eligió ese momento para aparecer en el umbral sosteniendo un par de pijamas doblados. Como pequeña broma, había elegido los de Slytherin para Harry, y éste sonrió al verlo.

"Sabía que ustedes dos estaban tratando de convertirme," bromeó débilmente. Draco sonrió pero parecía preocupado ante el hecho de que Snape era, aparentemente, lo único que mantenía a Harry de pie.

"Draco, tienes algún traje de baño para prestarle a Harry?" preguntó Snape con un suspiro. Harry le lanzó una mirada agradecida. Draco sonrió.

"Vergonzoso, Harry?" preguntó con una sonrisa malvada.

"Oh, cállate," murmuró Harry con una mirada.

"Draco," dijo Snape en tono de advertencia. El rubio asintió y corrió a buscar uno.

Harry dio unos pasos e intentó sacarse su remera alguna vez blanca por sobre su cabeza, pero rápidamente descubrió lo doloroso que era. Sus brazos no parecían querer moverse de esa manera. Soltó el borde de la remera y se aferró al lavabo para mantener el equilibrio, maldiciéndose por ser tan débil.

"Brazos arriba," ordenó Snape secamente. Harry se sonrojó y elevó sus brazos mientras Snape le sacaba con cuidado la remera como si fuera un niño pequeño.

Cuando se hubo sacado la remera, vio la mirada furiosa del profesor al ver precisamente cuán mal se veía el torso de Harry. Éste miró hacia abajo y dejó escapar una mueca de dolor. Los moretones se estaban volviendo negros y aunque se estaban achicando gracias a la poción, se podían ver todos los golpes, que tenían mal aspecto.

Draco regresó triunfante sosteniendo un traje de baño.

"Encontré…un par," anunció, perdiendo la voz al ver el pecho y brazos de Harry.

Harry se cruzó de brazos inconscientemente y evitó cruzar miradas con Draco ya que éste miraba las heridas con horror.

Snape fue al rescate de Harry y, quitándole el traje de baño, le dijo amablemente que regresara a la cama.

"Pero…." Comenzó a protestar.

"No, Draco. No tienes que irte a dormir ahora, pero ve a tu habitación por un rato," dijo en un tono que no admitía réplica. El rubio frunció el ceño ante su padrino y se fue pisando fuerte mientras Snape cerraba la puerta.

Snape le alcanzó la malla a Harry y se dio vuelta para no ver. "Vamos, cámbiate allí. No voy a mirar," le aseguró.

Harry se cambió rápidamente de ropa, o tan rápido como su cuerpo lo dejó. Por lo menos, fue más fácil que lo que había sido sacarse la remera.

"Listo," anunció Harry y el maestro de Pociones se dio vuelta y cerró el grifo del agua. Ayudó al inestable chico a meterse y sentarse en la bañera.

Harry, temblando, tomo una bocanada de aire e hizo una mueca ante el agua que le quemaba las heridas como si fuera fuego.

"Sé que duele, pero es mejor limpiar esto ahora antes de que se infecte," dijo Snape, arrodillándose en el suelo para estar casi al nivel de Harry. El profesor se arremangó y sumergió una esponja en el agua. Mientras Snape comenzaba a limpiar con suavidad la sangre de su espalda, Harry empezó a sacarse la sangre de sus brazos.

En un punto, la cabeza de Harry comenzó a temblar violentamente y tuvo que aferrarse a un costado de la bañera para mantenerse erguido.

"Te tengo," le aseguró Snape, tirando de él hacia arriba hasta que su cabeza volvió a su posición original.

"Gracias," murmuró Harry una vez que su cabeza estuvo despejada. Snape simplemente asintió y continuó con la espalda de Harry.

"Con qué te golpeó?" preguntó, claramente intentando contener la furia.

"Qué?" preguntó Harry, con pánico invadiéndolo instintivamente cuando le hacían preguntas acerca de su vida doméstica.

"Estas…_heridas_," dijo, señalando los moretones de la espalda, "no fueron causados por una mano o un zapato."

"Er… cuáles?" preguntó, tratando de mirar por sobre su hombro, pero rápidamente lamentó esto ya que le hizo doler un corte del cuello.

"Todas ellas," dijo Snape secamente.

"Una pata de una silla y un poco de porcelana rota que me lanzó," dijo con voz queda, sacándose sangre de las piernas.

Snape cerró los ojos y le tomó un poco calmar su respiración. "Te golpeó con un pedazo de madera?"

Harry miró hacia el agua con tristeza y asintió brevemente. "Tenemos que hablar de esto?" preguntó en voz baja.

Snape se quedó pensando momentáneamente. "No ahora, pero eventualmente." Se paró y le miró la cara a Harry, acercando su varita a la cabeza del chico. "Cabeza atrás," le indicó.

Harry echó su cabeza hacia atrás mientras sentía el agua caliente que provenía de la varita del hombre. Snape le pasó la mano por las heridas para sacar todo rastro de sangre pegado. Le ordenó a Harry que cerrara los ojos y movió el chorro de agua hacia su frente, limpiando cuidadosamente la larga herida que había estado sangrando profusamente antes. Estaba aún en carne viva y Harry gimió cuando los dedos de Snape le quitaron con cuidado la sangre.

Cuando todo terminó, Harry abrió los ojos y miró el agua donde estaba sentado. Era de un horrible color rojo. Recordó entonces por qué había inicialmente rechazado el baño.

Snape se dio cuenta de su expresión y con un movimiento de su varita, el agua volvió a ser transparente.

Snape pronto tomó una toalla y ayudó a Harry a salir de la bañera. Dejó que el agua escurriera y luego colocó la toalla sobre la espalda de Harry antes de indicarle que se sentara en el asiento del baño. Abrió el botiquín y regresó al lado de Harry con unos vendajes.

Había algunos que parecían como Curitas, pero sin la parte pegajosa. Sin embargo, se pegaron a su piel, aunque Snape le aseguró que no eran dolorosas de remover. Con cuidado cubrió las heridas de la frente y el cuello. Luego, comenzó a colocar gasa alrededor del torso de Harry, donde estaban algunas de las heridas más profundas.

"No vas a cubrir todas, o si?" preguntó Harry aprehensivamente. Todo su cuerpo tenía heridas. Si Snape intentaba cubrirlas todas, Harry terminaría luciendo como una momia, imposibilitado de moverse.

"No, sólo las más profundas. Cuando termine con tu pecho, cubriré nada más tus muñecas. No quiero que vuelvan a abrirse," le explicó. Harry asintió mientras Snape daba la última vuelta de gasa y la cortaba, usando un rápido hechizo para hacer que la parte final se pegara a la piel de Harry. Éste miró hacia abajo y frunció ligeramente el ceño. Estaba cubierto de ventas desde las axilas hasta la cadera y no podía moverse fácilmente.

Snape terminó de cubrir las muñecas de Harry y se incorporó.

"Qué tal está?" preguntó.

"Se supone que debo poder moverme?" preguntó Harry mientras intentaba girar el dorso o inclinarse hacia adelante sin mucho éxito.

"No."

"Entonces está perfecto," dijo Harry sarcásticamente.

"De todas maneras no deberías estar moviéndote con tus heridas. No creo que vayas a hacer gimnasia esta noche," dijo Snape con una sonrisa.

"Ay, hombre, supongo que siempre habrá un mañana," dijo Harry con una mueca de desilusión, aunque la broma no tuvo el mismo efecto con la tristeza detrás de su sonrisa. Snape sabía que el chico estaba tratando de alejar los eventos de esa noche fuera de su mente con pequeñas bromas, pero también sabía que la tarea era imposible. Cada vez que Harry expulsaba sus emociones, éstas regresaban segundos después, junto con un dolor que podía ser detectado en sus ojos esmeraldas.

Snape le tendió a Harry unos pijamas y unos bóxers, una vez más volteándose para que Harry pudiera cambiarse. Esta vez Harry lo tuvo más difícil ya que, con las vendas, apenas podía agacharse para ponerse los pantalones en los pies.

Sin embargo, Snape fue más paciente que lo que Harry había pensado que fuera posible para el normalmente brusco Jefe de la Casa Slytherin. Cuando Harry se frustró intentando ponerse la remera por la cabeza y su cuerpo claramente se negaba a semejantes movimientos, Snape pidió permiso para darse vuelta y luego, gentilmente ayudó a Harry a ponerse la remera.

"No está mal pedir ayuda, sabes," dijo significativamente. Harry obvió el comentario mientras palpaba la tela de los pijamas de Slytherin.

"Hey, cómo ustedes tienen estos pijamas tan cómodos? Son de seda?" preguntó indignado. "Nosotros sólo tenemos de algodón!"

Snape rio, algo a lo que ninguno de los dos estaba acostumbrado aún. "La profesora McGonagall piensa que los fondos del colegio no están destinados para cosas tan triviales como la ropa de dormir."

"Y tú sí?" preguntó Harry mientras era ayudado a mantener el equilibrio y presionaba su palma contra su cabeza para combatir el mareo.

"Sólo lo mejor para _mis_ estudiantes," dijo Snape con una sonrisa al tiempo que ayudaba al Gryffindor a caminar lentamente fuera del baño y a través de la habitación.

"Supongo que realmente elegí mal la casa entonces," murmuró Harry, una vez más palpando el fino material. "Tal vez deberían mostrarle a la gente estas cosas antes de ser sorteada. Podrían obtener más estudiantes de esa manera."

"Estás sugiriendo que organice un desfile de moda para atraer a la gente a mi casa?" preguntó con un dejo de disgusto. Harry echó a reír, pero lo lamentó inmediatamente ya que una punzada de dolor atravesó su pecho y su cabeza. Gimió dolorosamente y se aferró al brazo de Snape desesperadamente ya que sus piernas tambaleaban peligrosamente.

Snape puso un brazo por detrás de la espalda del chico y otro por las rodillas, colocándolo en brazos en un movimiento fluido.

"Puedo caminar por mi cuenta," protestó Harry, horrorizado ante el humillante pensamiento de ser cargado. Snape no mostró signo alguno de bajarlo.

"Trágate tu orgullo por esta noche, Harry. Te avergüenzas demasiado fácilmente," dijo Snape mientras comenzaba a subir las escaleras. "Además, en el suelo, puede ser, pero las escaleras son algo diferente. Necesitas relajarte para poder curarte, no intentar probarte a ti mismo."

Harry no dijo nada más, simplemente se resignó a sentirse mortificado en silencio. Estaba vagamente sorprendido ante la facilidad con la cual Snape lo cargaba por las escaleras y hacia el cuarto de Draco.

Justo antes de llegar a la puerta de Draco, Snape bajó a Harry. El chico le lanzó al profesor una mirada agradecida, contento de que su nuevo amigo no lo vería con una imagen tan patética.

Snape le ofreció su brazo para ayudar a Harry a entrar al dormitorio de Draco, donde el rubio estaba esperando ansiosamente. Cuando los dos entraron, Draco saltó de su silla con las manos en el aire.

"Finalmente!" exclamó. Estaba a punto de continuar, pero Snape lo silenció con una mirada. Draco también lo miró, levemente amargado por haber sido forzado a esperar solo en su habitación cuando estaba secretamente preocupado.

Con un movimiento de varita y un rápido encantamiento, la gran cama de Draco se separó en dos camas individuales. Aunque usualmente el rubio se habría horrorizado al vez alguna de sus cosas ser mágicamente divididas, ésta vez no lo disgustó.

Harry hizo una mueca de dolor mientras Snape lo ayudaba a subir a la cama. Murmuró unas gracias y se negó a mirar a nadie.

Draco empujó a su padrino para ponerse junto a Harry, provocando que el maestro de Pociones rodara los ojos con molestia. El rubio le sonrió a Harry y se cruzó de brazos.

"Te ves como un Slytherin," le informó a Harry.

"Ayúdame Merlín," murmuró Harry mientras se arropaba bajo las mantas verde y plata.

"Tendremos que trabajar un poco en tu astucia y luego tendremos un nuevo sorteo cuando comencemos sexto año," dijo Draco astutamente. Harry gimió.

"Yo creo que deberías tú ser re-sorteado a Gryffindor. Sólo tenemos que trabajar en la caballerosidad," dijo, aunque su usual tono de broma llegó con un poco de tristeza, disminuyendo el efecto de la broma. La expresión de Draco traicionó su preocupación al escuchar al normalmente alegre chico tan angustiado.

"Es hora de dormir, así que ustedes dos mejor dejen de charlar antes de que los re-seleccione en Hufflepuff," amenazó Snape. Draco pareció especialmente horrorizado ante la idea y, luego de fruncir el ceño, se fue a su cama.

Snape se volvió hacia Harry, poniéndose estratégicamente delante de Draco para impedir que viera al chico de pelo negro.

"No puedo darte más pociones ahora, ya que necesito que las otras hagan todo el trabajo que se supone deben hacer. Eso incluye la Poción para Dormir sin Soñar," dijo en voz muy baja, atento ante el hecho de que su ahijado contenía el aliento para intentar escuchar las palabras. "Estaré en el laboratorio si me necesitas por cualquier cosa."

Harry asintió atontadamente y se tumbó de costado, dándoles la espalda a los otros dos.

Snape caminó hacia su ahijado y le acomodó las mantas, cubriéndolo. Draco lo miró extrañado, ya que no era algo que el hombre hiciera a menudo, o alguna vez siquiera.

La verdad era que aunque había sido capaz de mantenerse frío durante la noche, la situación lo había perturbado profundamente, tal vez incluso más que la primera vez que lo había descubierto. No podía imaginar a alguien tratando a un niño, especialmente a quien debía cuidar, como los parientes de Harry lo habían tratado. Él nunca quiso que Draco le temiera como Harry le temía a los Dursley. En algún momento de la noche, se había propuesto mostrarle a su ahijado que nunca había una razón para temer de esa manera en la Mansión Snape.

"Sin charlas esta noche, entiendes Draco?" susurró para que sólo el rubio pudiera oír. "Ha pasado muchas cosas esta noche y necesita dormir."

Draco asintió seriamente cuando su padrino se incorporó. Snape miró a su ahijado con tristeza por un momento, pensando en todo por lo que ambos chicos habían pasado, antes de darle un asentimiento agradecido. Apagó las luces y salió del dormitorio, ligeramente dudando de que esa fuera la última vez en ver a los chicos esa noche.

Draco se puso de costado y miró la nuca de Harry. Se mantuvo en silencio, manteniendo su promesa con su padrino. De todas maneras, no hubiera intentado forzar una conversación. A pesar de su broma anterior, _sí_ entendía la seriedad de la situación. Era su propia manera de lidiar con ello, tratando de hacer que Harry se olvidara de lo que había atravesado, intentando forzarse a sí mismo a olvidar sus miedos. Usualmente, reírse de la gente y dar órdenes a sus compinches tenía el mismo efecto, pero sabía que no podría hacerlo más, o al menos no en esa situación.

Nunca había imaginado que los parientes de Harry fueran tan terribles. Cuando había llegado al comienzo de las escaleras y se había dado cuenta de que el cuerpo lánguido y ensangrentado que estaba en los brazos de Sirius era Harry, había pensado que los Mortífagos lo habían atrapado y habían cobrado venganza o algo así. El hecho de que había sido el tío de Harry casi lo desmaya. Su propio padre, aunque cruel a su modo, nunca había sido de esa manera. Eso era simplemente…enfermizo.

Compasión era una emoción que Draco nunca había comprendido antes. La combinación de preocupación, miedo, y tristeza, era algo que nunca había sentido por sus antiguos amigos, o aquellos a quienes él llamaba amigos. La habilidad de casi sentir el dolor de Harry como si fuera suyo y el desesperado deseo de que ese dolor desapareciera para el otro chico hicieron preguntarse a Draco si estaba finalmente comenzando a entender lo que era realmente la amistad.

Draco cerró los ojos y pronto se quedó dormido, con su mente llena de preguntas sin respuesta.


	12. Repercusiones

Repercusiones

Sólo unas pocas horas después de que los dos chicos se hubieran ido a dormir, Draco fue abruptamente expulsado de su inconsciencia por una fuerte conmoción. Por un momento, estuvo extremadamente confundido y entró en pánico, preguntándose momentáneamente si los habían atrapado los Mortífagos. Miró alrededor, finalmente reconociendo lo que lo rodeaba y al chico de pelo negro en la otra cama. Harry se estaba agitando salvajemente con los ojos cerrados, gritándole y suplicándole a un agresor invisible.

Draco saltó de la cama y corrió hacia él, llamándolo por su nombre. Lo tomó de los hombros y lo zarandeó un poco, pero esto sólo provocó que se entrara más en pánico.

"Noooo! Detente! Tío Vernon! Por favor, no! Sirius, lo lamento!" gritaba intentando librarse de Draco.

"Harry, despierta!" dijo Draco frenéticamente.

De repente se encontró con unos abiertos ojos verdes cuando Harry se sentó abruptamente, casi chocando cabezas con Draco. Estaba muy agitado, con el rostro empapado de sudor frío. Temblaba incontrolablemente y sus ojos recorrían la habitación como si alguien estuviera escondido en la oscuridad esperando para atacar.

"Harry, respira. Respira," le indicó Draco muy preocupado, pero Harry estaba demasiado asustado como para escuchar.

En ese momento, Snape llegó a la puerta, levemente sin aliento. Harry saltó cuando vio la silueta del maestro de Pociones. No pudiendo ver claramente quién era sin sus anteojos, sólo sabía que había un hombre adulto que entraba a la habitación, lo cual hizo que se pusiera aún más alarmado.

"No no no no," murmuró con frenesí. Snape dio unos pasos hacia Harry, pero el Gryffindor rápidamente retrocedió hasta que su cabeza chocó contra la madera. "Por favor, no más," rogó, agitando la cabeza. Snape se quedó congelado en el camino.

"Harry, fue sólo un sueño. Estás a salvo," dijo Draco desesperadamente.

"Y-yo estaba allí! Había regresado! Oh dios, y Sirius…" gimió Harry agitado, con su respiración volviéndose más errática.

"Tranquilízate. Tú no estás allí; estás a salvo. Nadie va a lastimarte aquí," dijo Draco atropelladamente, no muy seguro de si estaba diciendo lo correcto. Nunca antes había reconfortado a nadie.

Una ola de alivio envolvió a Harry mientras cerraba los ojos y respiraba profundamente. Aunque su respiración ya no era irregular, Harry seguía temblando como una hoja.

"Lo siento. No fue mi intención despertarlos," dijo atontado.

"No seas estúpido y no lo lamentes. Eso no importa," dijo Draco rápidamente.

Harry desvió la mirada, avergonzado.

Snape se arriesgó ahora a caminar hacia la cama. "Harry? Por qué no bajas por una taza de té?" sugirió con cautela.

Harry asintió, evitando su mirada.

Draco insistió en ayudar a Harry a levantarse, queriendo ayudar a su amigo de alguna manera.

"Er… Harry, creo que deberías cambiarte los vendajes de tu espalda," dijo Draco con una mirada significativa hacia su padrino.

Aparentemente, algunos cortes se habían reabierto, ya que había un poco de sangre que se veía a través de la camisa de dormir que Harry estaba poniendo. Snape asintió rápidamente mientras Harry murmuró, "está bien."

Snape llevó a Harry fuera de la habitación luego de que los chicos se dieran las buenas noches.

Harry estaba temblando de tal manera que apenas podía caminar derecho, pero se tensionó cuando Snape intentó ayudarlo. El jefe de Slytherin ofreció cargarlo por las escaleras, pero Harry parecía muy incómodo con la idea, así que Snape decidió no insistir. En su lugar, acompañó pacientemente al lado de Harry mientras que se abría camino temblorosamente por las escaleras, aferrándose con fuerza a la baranda.

Snape llevó a Harry de regreso al laboratorio y le dijo que se sentara en el sofá, el cual estaba ahora limpio de sangre, mientras él se apresuraba a buscar vendajes limpios.

Harry se sentó en silencio con la mirada perdida mientras Snape le cambiaba los vendajes. El maestro de pociones le limpió el pijama de Slytherin con un rápido hechizo y le ayudó a Harry a volvérselo a poner.

Repentinamente, Harry se adelantó y puso sus brazos alrededor del torso de Snape y su cabeza en el pecho en un abrazo desesperado, recordándole a Snape la vez que había abrazado a Harry en la enfermería. Harry se aferró a él temblorosamente, deseando únicamente ser sostenido y confortado. Necesitaba saber que alguien se preocupaba por él.

Sin embargo, y especialmente luego de la reciente tensión entre ellos, Snape estaba demasiado sorprendido como para abrazar al chico, o confortarlo de manera alguna. Se quedó allí tieso, observando con asombro la cabeza del chico de pelo negro que estaba apoyada contra su pecho.

Harry volvió rápidamente en sí, recordando que Snape no era el tipo de figura paterna, sino que el maestro de Pociones lo odiaba y estaría probablemente disgustado porque el chico que despreciaba lo estaba abrazando. Harry se apartó y se abrazó a sí mismo, mirando al suelo, mortificado.

"Perdón. Lo siento," dijo con angustia. "Yo sólo…tengo que irme," dijo rápidamente, levantándose y alejándose.

"Harry, no; espera, detente," dijo Snape, maldiciéndose mentalmente.

"Tú ni siquiera me quieres aquí," gimió Harry en agonía emocional. "Dijiste que era un inconveniente. Por qué le dijiste a Sirius que yo podía…olvídalo. Sólo necesito irme."

"Harry, espera," ordenó Snape, alcanzando a agarrar a Harry del brazo, pero él se apartó.

"Déjame sólo!" le espetó entre lágrimas antes de salir corriendo de la habitación.

"Mierda," maldijo Snape antes de correr detrás de él lanzando encantamientos silenciadores para evitar que Draco se preocupara y bajara.

Harry corrió tan rápido como podía hacia el living y tomó el jarrón de polvos Flu de la repisa. Alcanzó a tomar unos pocos, pero sintió que alguien le ponía una mano en el hombro y se apartó violentamente. El jarrón se le escapó de las manos y se estrelló contra el suelo, estallando al golpear el suelo de mármol que rodeaba la chimenea.

Harry se puso inmediatamente de rodillas y comenzó a recoger los pedazos de vidrio, disculpándose repetidamente. Ni siquiera notaba cómo los pedazos le provocaban cortes en las manos, pero Snape sí lo hizo.

"Harry. Harry, detente. Olvida el jarrón. Harry!" gritó Snape, tomando al chico de las muñecas. Harry gritó de dolor, pero _soltó_ los pedazos de vidrio que había recogido.

Snape estrechó a Harry contra su pecho y puso sus brazos alrededor del tembloroso muchacho.

"No," gritó Harry, luchando contra Snape. "Suéltame. Déjame solo!"

"Harry, cálmate," dijo Snape sin alterarse.

"Eres como los demás! No te importa una mierda hasta que pasa algo malo y luego pretendes preocuparte sólo porque sientes lástima por mí!" gritó, intentando desesperadamente no llorar. "No necesito tu piedad," le espetó.

"No siento lástima por ti, Harry," dijo, intentando sostener a Harry mientras él luchaba contra él.

"Tú ni siquiera me quieres aquí! Sólo piensas que soy una molestia! Ni siquiera me diste jamás una oportunidad!"

"Harry, por favor, cálmate y hablemos de esto; te harás daño si sigues agitándote."

"No. Me. Importa!" jadeó mientras luchaba débilmente contra Snape. "No importa! _Yo _no importo. No le importo a nadie! Por qué me trajiste de regreso? Yo sólo arruino las cosas! Todo el mundo me odia! Deberías haber dejado que muriera!"

Snape se quedó congelado de espanto, permitiendo finalmente que Harry se liberara, un poco más fácilmente de lo que el Gryffindor esperaba, provocando que éste cayera hacia atrás y golpeara su hombro contra el borde de la chimenea.

Harry llevó las rodillas al pecho y se cubrió con sus brazos, incluso cuando era doloroso hacerlo. Cerró los ojos e imagino a su madre junto a él abrazándolo y diciéndole que lo amaba y que se preocupaba por él. Ella parecía ser la única persona que había hecho algo como eso. Eso hizo que no quisiera nunca más abrir los ojos. Abrirlos hubiera significado recordar que allí no había nadie que se preocupara por él, que su madre nunca iba a estar allí, que nunca había estado con él, en primer lugar.

Harry no pudo evitarlo. Enterró su cara en sus brazos y se quebró. Intentó desesperadamente detenerse, no queriendo que Snape lo viera de esa manera. Mantuvo la respiración y aguantó las lágrimas. Un dolor se expandió desde el pecho a los dedos mientras intentaba forzarse a no llorar, haciéndole apretar los puños para intentar calmar la sensación. Su cabeza latía mientras las lágrimas dejaron de salir. Se limpió las mejillas con la manga y levantó la cabeza ahora que se había recompuesto.

"No lo hiciste a propósito," dijo Snape suavemente.

Harry no confiaba en sí mismo para hablar. Su garganta se apretó fuertemente y sintió como le ardían los ojos, pero intentó alejar todo eso.

"No ocultes tus emociones. Terminarás como yo," se lamentó Snape. Con considerable esfuerzo, se forzó a sí mismo para decir lo que necesitaba decir. "No pienso que seas una molestia, Harry. Disfruto de tu compañía. Y _realmente_ me preocupo. No habría trabajado tan duro para traerte de regreso si no me hubieras importado. No importa lo que le dije al resto, no lo hacía por la investigación."

Harry volvió a quedarse con la mirada perdida.

"El otro día, cuando me comportaba como un bastardo, no fue por tu culpa. De alguna manera quedé atrapado por mis recuerdos de tu padre y me desquité contigo. Tú no lo merecías y yo debí haberme disculpado, pero las disculpas no son algo que se me den bien. Una vez más, ese es mi problema, no el tuyo. Desearía retirar lo que dije, pero no puedo."

Suspiró con frustración y se pasó una mano por el pelo.

"Merlín, soy horrible en esto," murmuró. "No decías en serio lo que dijiste acerca de dejarte morir, verdad?"

Pero Harry no estaba seguro de la respuesta a esa pregunta, y ese hecho lo asustó.

"No lo sé," susurró. Estaba bastante confundido.

Snape cerró los ojos. No tenía idea de qué hacer.

"Harry, por qué no me cuentas lo que pasó," sugirió Snape con cautela.

"Ya sabes lo que sucedió," dijo Harry en voz baja.

"Sé lo que pasó, en general, pero me gustaría oírlo de ti."

"Por qué?" susurró Harry.

"Porque… porque creo que es justo que lo hagas, no es así?" dijo Snape, pensando con dificultad.

Nunca había confortado a nadie aparte de Draco, pero el rubio era un poco más fácil ya que confiaba más en Snape y tenía más práctica en contarle al maestro de Pociones cuál era el problema. Se había vuelto más circunspecto de lo que había sido de pequeño, cuando, en cada visita, Draco posaba su cabeza en el regazo de su padrino y se lamentaba de cómo su padre le había gritado o de cómo su madre lo ignoraba. Snape no había sabido que decir entonces, y de alguna manera había empeorado con los años. Luego de que Lucius desconoció a Draco, Snape no pudo tener una conversación con él, pero todas las noches, el pequeño Slytherin apoyaba silenciosamente su cabeza en su regazo, cuando estaban sentados en el sofá, como hacía de pequeño, así que Snape sentía que al menos estaba haciendo algo por Draco.

Al menos se sentía más cómodo reconfortando a su propio ahijado. Harry era algo diferente y Snape estaba perdido.

"No quiero hablar de eso ahora," dijo Harry cansado.

"Te ayudará," intentó Snape.

Harry bajó la mirada y negó con la cabeza. Snape suspiró.

"Muy bien, pero tendrás que hablar de esto conmigo… o con Black… pronto," le dijo. Harry asintió, sabiendo muy bien que ninguno de los dos iba a sacar voluntariamente el tema, y que la charla jamás se haría.

Snape se levantó y se acercó a Harry, quien se estremeció cuando Snape le tendió una mano para ayudarlo a levantarse.

"Ten cuidado de no caminar sobre el vidrio," le advirtió Snape a Harry mientras lo ayudaba a alejarse de la chimenea.

"Siento lo del jarrón," se disculpó Harry.

"No te preocupes por ello. Tengo bastantes jarrones," dijo Snape sin darle importancia.

Regresaron en silencio al laboratorio de Snape, donde Harry tuvo que, una vez más, cambiar los vendajes del torso de Harry. El cansancio estaba venciendo a Harry, y sus ojos se mantenían cerrados.

"Muy bien, voy a revisar la herida de tu cabeza."

"Mm," respondió Harry, medio dormido.

"Sólo recuéstate," dijo Snape, teniendo en cuenta el hecho de que Harry se estaba quedando dormido. "Pon tu cabeza en mis rodillas así puedo revisar tu herida," le indicó.

Harry dudó momentáneamente, pero estaba demasiado cansado como para hacer otra cosa que obedecer órdenes.

Snape limpió gentilmente la herida de la cabeza de Harry, y luego lanzó un encantamiento congelador en un paño antes de colocarlo sobre la herida por unos minutos a fin de reducir la hinchazón.

"Listo," anunció, pero Harry no se movió. Snape miró hacia abajo y se dio cuenta de que el chico se había quedado dormido, justo como lo había hecho Draco hacía unas semanas.

Lentamente se corrió de su posición y se levantó. En su lugar, colocó una almohada bajo la cabeza de Harry, pero se dio cuenta de que ante la pérdida de contacto humano, Harry se había acurrucado y su rostro estaba contraído por el dolor mientras las pesadillas comenzaban a invadirlo.

Snape dudó indeciso, pero luego tomó rápidamente un libro. Levantó levemente la cabeza de Harry y volvió a sentarse en el sofá, volviendo a poner la cabeza del chico sobre sus rodillas.

El efecto fue casi instantáneo. El cuerpo de Harry se relajó y su rostro parecía menos tenso. Snape suspiró, dándose cuenta de que Harry probablemente nunca había tenido a alguien que lo confortara y que necesitaba contacto humano que no estuviera relacionado con golpes.

Snape conjuró unas mantas y las colocó sobre el joven Gryffindor. Se entretuvo brevemente imaginando la cara del padrino de Harry si los encontrara de esa manera. Casi deseó que el ex convicto pudiera verlo a Harry recostado en su regazo, en parte porque casi sentía que le había ganado en algo a su antiguo rival escolar, pero en mayor parte porque esperaba que funcionara como una alerta para Sirius. Draco le había contado que Harry había mencionado que su padrino nunca le hablaba de cosas serias, y aunque Harry había dicho, aparentemente, que era un alivio no lidiar con esas conversaciones incómodas, Snape era mejor que los demás para entender las emociones de los demás, incluido las de Harry. Se preguntó si Black estaría ciego para no ver cuánto necesitaba Harry de aquellas conversaciones. Snape sabía que no eran divertidas, y que eran incómodas de iniciar, pero lo había hecho con Draco, y continuaba forzándose a hablar acerca de las cosas que molestaban a Draco de tanto en tanto. Ellos se suponía que debían llevar adelante el rol de padres en las vidas de esos dos adolescentes, y el animago parecía estar obviando ese hecho, queriendo ser más el 'tío divertido' que un padre. Las cosas iban a tener que cambiar, o sino Snape no estaba seguro de que Harry pudiera manejarlo.

.

A la mañana siguiente, Harry se despertó y se encontró mirando hacia la puerta de la estación de trabajo del laboratorio de Snape. Sabía que debía haberse quedado dormido en la oficina de Snape del laboratorio, pero por el momento no podría recordar por qué.

Repentinamente, los recuerdos de la noche anterior atravesaron su mente y sintió como si alguien le hubiera echado un balde de agua helada. Recordó el ataque de su tío, la mirada horrorizada de todos, su quiebre en el living de Snape luego de que había intentado abrazar al maestro de Pociones en un desesperado intento de que alguien lo reconfortara. Harry se contrajo de vergüenza, especialmente ante el último recuerdo.

De repente, se dio cuenta de que su almohada estaba sobre el regazo de alguien. Se sentó rápidamente y dejó escapar un quejido por el dolor que le causó el repentino movimiento.

"Estás lejos de estar completamente curado, Harry," dijo Snape, bajando su libro. "No debes hacer movimientos bruscos como ese."

"Te quedaste despierto toda la noche?" preguntó Harry incrédulo.

"Sí. Estaba preocupado por ti," dijo Snape con simpleza. Harry sabía que sólo lo decía por su quiebre de la noche anterior.

"No quise quedarme dormido sobre ti," dijo con tono de disculpa, sin mirar al hombre a los ojos. "No hace falta que te quedes conmigo."

"Harry," dijo Snape severamente, poniéndose de pie, "no hay problema. No necesito dormir demasiado. Ahora vamos a cambiarte de ropa y de vendajes. Puedes tomar prestadas algunas prendas de Draco y luego desayunaremos."

"Regresó Sirius en algún momento?" preguntó Harry mientras Snape lo ayudaba a levantarse.

"No aún," dijo Snape con pena. Se había estado preguntando qué demonios estaba retrasando tanto al padrino de Harry.

Snape cambió rápidamente los vendajes de Harry, notando que el Gryffindor evitó durante todo el tiempo mirarlo a los ojos.

Snape se aseguró de que Harry llegaba al cuarto de Draco, y de que el rubio estaba despierto, antes de ir abajo a preparar el desayuno.

Draco revisó en su armario, eligiendo su atuendo del día, mientras Harry se sentaba en una silla del escritorio.

"Cómo te sientes?" preguntó Draco dudoso.

"Bien," dijo Harry asintiendo con la cabeza, aunque no miró a Draco a los ojos.

"Quieres usar mis túnicas de Slytherin?" bromeó Draco nervioso.

Harry sonrió con mucho esfuerzo. "Si. Le diré a Sirius que me dejó demasiado tiempo con ustedes y que me han convertido."

"Dónde está él, por cierto?" preguntó el rubio.

Harry se encogió de hombros, "Tal vez fue a casa a dormir un poco antes de venir a recogerme."

"Apuesto a que aún sigue llenando formas o algo así. El ministerio realmente necesita hacer algo con respecto a eso. Cuando Sev me adoptó oficialmente, estuvimos durante horas completando formularios e intentando atraer la atención de alguien," divagó Draco, algo que no hacía usualmente.

"Tal vez," dijo Harry con voz cansina, mirando por la ventana.

Draco le alcanzó algunas prendas y Harry las tomó con una débil sonrisa.

"Necesitas ayuda con…" comenzó con torpeza, pero Harry lo interrumpió.

"No," dijo con firmeza.

"Podría llamar a un elfo doméstico. Solían ayudarme a vestirme todo el tiempo," intentó Draco. "Aún lo hacen algunas veces cuando estoy realmente cansado."

"No, puedo vestirme yo solo," insistió Harry. "Tienes un baño o algo así donde pueda cambiarme?"

"Claro, justo luego de esa puerta," dijo Draco señalando una puerta cerca de aquella que daba al pasillo. Harry le agradeció y se fue a cambiar, cerrando la puerta detrás de él, aprovechando la oportunidad de mirarse bien en el espejo.

Parecía un desastre. Como si lo hubiera atropellado un tren. Los moretones que no habían podido ser curados la noche anterior ahora se veían con tonos azul oscuro o negro. La venda que cubría el corte de su cabeza estaba rodeada por un color oscuro, al no ser lo suficientemente larga para cubrir la herida completa. Había otra bastante fea en su mejilla y en su cuello, y un par en sus hombros. Sus brazos estaban simplemente llenos de moretones, y estaba agradecido de que Draco hubiera elegido una camiseta de manga larga para él. Se sintió repentinamente contento de que los vendajes sobre su pecho cubrieran muchas de sus heridas, porque verlas todas le hacía percatarse de cuántas cosas le había hecho su tío la noche anterior. Eran prueba de que no había sido sólo una pesadilla.

Se puso rápidamente la túnica de Draco así no tenía que ser viéndose más. Deseó que las mangas fueran lo suficientemente largas para cubrir sus manos, las cuales estaban ahora llenas de pequeños cortes por el jarrón de la noche pasada. Los vendajes de sus muñecas se veían cada vez que flexionaba los brazos, haciéndolo ver como si hubiera intentado suicidarse, en su opinión. Cerró fuertemente los ojos para dejar salir sus emociones antes de regresar al dormitorio de Draco, donde el rubio lo estaba esperando.

Los dos bajaron las escaleras. Harry ignoró las protestas de su cuerpo a fin de caminar a paso normal. Draco sugirió que fueran más despacio, pero Harry simplemente rodó los ojos y dijo que estaba bien. Sólo quería que todos olvidaran que lo de la noche anterior había sucedido.

Harry estaba colocando los huevos en su plato cuando Sirius entró, cansado y atormentado.

"Lamento haber tardado tanto. Me tuvieron llenando papelerío durante toda la noche, y seguían llamando a nuevas personas para que hablaran conmigo, tuve que explicar todo una y otra vez," dijo rápidamente. "De cualquier manera, ha sido una noche frenética, pero finalmente estoy aquí."

"Black, tengo algunas pociones que quiero que tome Harry. Los chicos pueden terminar el desayuno mientras te explico y luego tú y Harry podrán irse," dijo Snape, levantándose. Sirius asintió y lo siguió fuera de la habitación.

"Cómo está?" preguntó Sirius tan pronto como estuvieron lejos de la cocina.

"Cómo crees tú que está?" le espetó Snape irritado.

"Por una vez, podrías no hablarme así o ser sarcástico o actuar como si fuera un estúpido y simplemente responder la maldita pregunta?" preguntó Sirius enojado. "Soy bastante consciente de que probablemente no lo esté llevando muy bien con el hecho de que su tío casi lo mata a golpes anoche, pero puedes darme una idea de cómo lo está llevando?"

"No muy bien. Tienes que hablar con él acerca de esto."

"Lo sé," dijo Sirius poniendo los ojos en blanco ante el inútil consejo.

"Me refiero a pronto, Black," dijo Snape con firmeza.

"Hablaré con él cuando esté preparado para hablar."

"No, Black, tienes que hablar con él ahora. No me importa si él dice que está listo o no, sólo lo extenderás más. Fuérzalo a hablar," argumentó Snape. Sirius lo miró con disgusto.

"Él no es alguno de tus alumnos en detención donde tú los interrogas con Veritaserum, bien? Si él está listo para hablar, hablaré con él. Si necesita tiempo, voy dárselo."

"No necesito adivinar qué escenario prefieres," se burló Snape.

"Y qué se supone que significa eso?" gruñó Sirius.

"Significa que tienes que madurar y dejar de intentar ser su amigo y comenzar a ser su padrino."

"Oh si, voy a tomar consejo de padrinazgo de ti," dijo Sirius sarcásticamente. "Acaso dejas que Draco se ría, o la diversión es contra las reglas en tu casa?"

"No actúes como si supieras cómo crío a Draco," gruñó Snape.

"Entonces no hables como si supieras como yo cuido a Harry," le espetó Sirius.

"Si tú no hablas con él, va a cerrarse y a reprimir todo para sí mismo," dijo Snape con tono de advertencia.

"Harry ha atravesado esto antes así que si alguien sabe cómo manejarlo, es él. Yo, al contrario de ti, confío en él. Vendrá a hablarme cuando esté listo."

"Oh sí, porque lo ha manejado tan bien en el pasado," dijo Snape con sarcasmo extremo.

"Claro que sí! No le afecta. No deja que interfiera con su vida. No tiene miles de piercings o tatuajes o alguna obsesión por la piromanía o algo así. Es normal y es feliz, así que debe estar haciendo las cosas bien," insistió Sirius.

"Eres realmente tan ingenuo, Black?" preguntó Snape con desdén. "Por qué crees que decidió tomar el cáncer de ese Muggle? Lo que sus parientes le han hecho lo han dejado pensando en que nadie se preocupa por él y ha destruido su auto estima."

"Bueno, ahora me tiene a mí, está bien? Él sabe que yo me preocupo por él. No es como antes porque ahora yo estoy cerca y él puede venir a hablar conmigo siempre que quiera, _antes_ de tomar alguna medida drástica. A diferencia de ti, _yo_ tengo un poco de fe en él y sé que es un chico fuerte y que puede superar esto como lo ha hecho antes. Él sabe lo que es bueno para él, y hablará cuando sea el momento indicado para él," dijo Sirius con confianza.

"Tu _fe_ en él va a destruirlo. Tiene quince años, por Merlín. La mayoría de los adultos no saben lo que es bueno para ellos, y yo diría que es bastante obvio que Harry _no _sabe lo que es bueno para él," dijo Snape enojado.

"Tú siempre lo mirarás como alguien inferior a ti, no es así, Snape? Es simplemente porque es el hijo de James, o es porque es _mi _ahijado? O tal vez todos los Gryffindors son más tontos que los dioses de Slytherin," gruñó Sirius. "Bueno, te equivocas. Sea el prejuicio que sea el que tienes contra él, Harry es un chico inteligente, mucho más capaz de manejar lo que la mierda de vida le pone delante que lo que tú nunca serás."

"Eres patético, Black. Admito que he tenido mis prejuicios hacia él en el pasado, pero ahora eres tú quien está ciego por los prejuicios. Ni siquiera tienes en cuenta mi consejo cuando yo fui quien se quedó con él toda la noche! _Yo_ fui el primero a quien le contó acerca del abuso, o no lo sabías? Fue a _mí_ a quien recurrió, no a ti, así que tal vez podrías por un segundo considerar que es posible que haya sido porque él sabía que yo lo manejaría mejor que tú," gritó Snape.

"Oh, ni siquiera empieces con esas mentiras, Snape. Sí, te lo dijo a ti primero, pero no empieces a INTENTAR hacerlo parecer como que él vino corriendo hacia ti por ayuda. Tú sólo fuiste a ser el primero en darse cuenta porque estabas todo el tiempo con él como su profesor, y luego probablemente lo hayas forzado a hablar de ello antes de que estuviera listo para eso," le gritó Sirius. "Si le hubieras dado tiempo, habría venido a mí primero, y por su propia voluntad."

"Si yo no lo hubiera hecho hablar acerca de eso, nadie se hubiera dado cuenta jamás y hubiese muerto en manos de su tío."

"Olvídalo. No vamos a llegar a ningún lado y no tengo las energías para seguir discutiendo, Snape, así que por qué no me das las malditas pociones así puedo llevar a Harry a algún lugar donde sea realmente bienvenido," dijo Sirius finalmente.

"Harry es bienvenido aquí, eres _tú_ quien no lo está. Y no te atrevas a decirle a Harry que yo no lo quiero aquí. Sólo arruinarás más su auto-estima. Además, obviamente va a necesitar a _alguien_ que actúe realmente como un adulto," dijo Snape con sorna.

"Sólo dame las malditas pociones, _Snivellus_," dijo Sirius con los dientes apretados, mencionando el antiguo apodo de Snape en Hogwarts.

Snape frunció el ceño y anotó instrucciones para las pociones. "Maduro como siempre, Black," se burló, colocando algunas botellas en los brazos de Sirius. "Ahora cálmate antes de volver a la cocina. En caso de que lo hayas olvidado, Harry tuvo que lidiar con un tío furioso, y no necesita pelear también con un padrino furioso."

Sirius lo fulminó con la mirada y caminó enojado hacia la puerta. Antes de ir hacia la cocina, sin embargo, respiró profundamente varias veces. Snape lo siguió por detrás hasta la cocina sin decir una palabra.

Draco estaba intentando sacar conversación con Harry, y éste estaba haciéndolo muy bien siguiéndole la corriente. Snape suspiró internamente, sabiendo que la superficial muestra de normalidad sólo haría menos probable que Sirius hablara con Harry. También significaba que Harry estaba intentando ocultar su dolor, y dejaría que lo carcomiera por dentro antes de dejar que alguien más lo ayudara.

"Listo para irnos, Har?" preguntó Sirius. Harry sonrió y asintió, ignorando las punzadas de dolor que atravesaban su cuerpo mientras se levantaba de la mesa.

"Nos veremos luego, Draco," dijo. "Gracias por alojarme, profesor."

"Eres bienvenido en cualquier momento, Harry," dijo Snape con sinceridad. Captó la mirada de Harry momentáneamente, y se dio cuenta con desilusión que estaba llena de desconfianza y escepticismo. Harry desvió rápidamente la mirada y asintió brevemente.

Sirius fue a colocar un brazo alrededor de los hombros de Harry, pero cuando el chico se estremeció y se tensó ante el movimiento, Sirius lo pensó mejor, dejando caer su brazo a un lado y conduciendo a Harry fuera.

"Sev?" preguntó Draco preocupado luego de que los dos se hubieran ido. "Harry va a estar bien?"

Snape suspiró y miró a su ahijado. "No lo sé, Draco. Eso espero."

.

Cuando Harry regresó a _The Lighthouse, _miró alrededor al lugar que se había convertido en su hogar el último mes. Pero por alguna razón, no era lo mismo. Todo estaba en el mismo lugar, todo donde se suponía que debía estar, pero de alguna manera era diferente. Se sentía como si estuviera de visita, como La Madriguera cuando se iba por unos días, o como la habitación en la que se había quedado en El Caldero Chorreante. Se sentía como un extraño en el lugar, como si no perteneciera allí y fuera a irse tan pronto como pudiera. No lo sentía más como su hogar.

"Estás bien, Har?" preguntó Sirius preocupado.

Harry asintió. "Si." Una pausa. "Sí, estoy bien."

"Por qué no vas a echarte un rato y duermes?" sugirió Sirius. "Estoy seguro de que no has pasado una buena noche en esa escalofriante mansión con un escalofriante Slytherin maestro de pociones rondando por allí," intentó bromear. Harry no lo encontró muy divertido.

"No; dormí muy bien, en realidad," dijo, presumiendo un poco.

"Oh. Bueno. Igualmente, no hay como el hogar, no?" preguntó Sirius con tono esperanzador.

"Si," dijo Harry en voz baja, evitando los ojos de Sirius.

"Qué tal si…" pensó rápidamente Sirius, "Por qué no preparamos un gran almuerzo? Qué te gustaría? Podríamos hacer un picnic o sino comer en tu habitación, lo que tú quieras!"

Harry hubiera querido negarse, pero forzó una sonrisa. "Seguro, cualquier cosa está bien, Sirius."

"Qué tal _Spaghetti_? Es tu favorito," dijo Sirius con tono tentador.

"A _ti_ te gusta el _Spaghetti_?" preguntó Harry nervioso.

"Claro, pero si…"

"Entonces _Spaghetti_ está bien, a menos que quieras otra cosa. Puedes hacer lo que quieras, en realidad," dijo Harry rápidamente. "Lo que sea más sencillo o lo que tú quieras."

"Sabes, Harry," dijo Sirius con torpeza, "yo nunca me llevé bien con mi familia tampoco. No coincidíamos en muchas cosas, política y cosas así. Estaban horrorizados de que fuera amigo de Remus. Era un hombre lobo y un mestizo. Y tu madre era, por supuesto, nacida de Muggles y era el objeto de atención de tu padre, así que también hablaba mucho de ella. De cualquier manera, como sabes, yo me escapé, pero también fui desheredado. Mis padres estaban realmente furiosos conmigo. Fueron tiempos difíciles. Afortunadamente, tenía gente en quien apoyarme, especialmente tu padre y tus abuelos. Me ayudaron mucho, sabes. Eso es para lo que está la gente cercana, sabes… para ayudar," dijo Sirius significativamente. "Sabes a lo que me refiero?"

Harry miró a Sirius con intensidad. "_Por favor ayúdame. No puedo comenzar por mí mismo, no sé cómo. Sólo pregúntame por cualquier cosa. Por favor. Necesito ayuda,_" se gritaba mentalmente mientras asentía lentamente. Simplemente no podía comenzar a hablar acerca de lo que había pasado; estaba lleno de muchas dudas y mucha desconfianza como para iniciar una profunda conversación acerca de sí mismo. Qué pasaba si a Sirius no le importaba? Necesitaba ayuda pero no sabía cómo pedir por ella. No quería que Sirius pensara menos de él si preguntaba. Además, Sirius había pasado por mucho en su vida, no pensaría que él era débil por no poder manejar eso por sí mismo?

Desafortunadamente, Sirius no entendió el mensaje mental de Harry y sonrió inseguro.

"Bien. Bien. Um, _spaghetti_ para almorzar entonces, dónde lo quieres?" preguntó.

"Donde tú quieras," dijo Harry en voz baja. Estaba desilusionado de que Sirius no hubiera intentado con más empeño hacerlo hablar acerca de lo ocurrido. Sólo incrementó su creencia de que a su padrino no le interesaba realmente. Si no hubiese sido así, seguramente se habría dado cuenta de la desesperación de Harry por hablar acerca de eso, o no?

"Lo decidiremos después. Somos un par de hombres jóvenes; bueno, al menos tú eres joven, yo ya no lo soy tanto, pero no importa, un corazón joven es lo que cuenta, no? Genial. Vivimos como queremos. Podemos decidir dónde comer cuando sea el momento porque no necesitamos hacer planes," bromeó Sirius salvajemente, intentando animar el ambiente. "Pero por ahora, qué dices de unas horas de sueño para los dos, eh Har?"

"Si, por supuesto. Tú no dormiste nada anoche, lo siento. Si, um, deberías descansar un poco," dijo Harry rápidamente, sintiéndose inmediatamente culpable.

"Muy bien, y luego, Lunático vendrá. Necesita saber lo que pasó. Oh, y los Weasley también querrán venir," dijo Sirius contento, pensando que ello animaría a Harry. En lugar de eso, la cara de Harry se puso rápidamente pálida.

"Uh, hoy? Tienen que venir hoy los Weasley? No pueden venir otro día?" preguntó con tono angustiado, echando rápidamente una mirada hacia la chimenea como esperando que salieran de allí en un momento.

"Pasa algo malo?" preguntó Sirius preocupado.

"_Todo! Todo está mal!"_ gritó Harry mentalmente.

"Um… no. No hay nada de malo, sólo estoy algo cansado y yo um… aún me veo así…," dijo, mirándose con todos los cortes, moretones y vendajes.

"Harry, a los Weasley no les importará," protestó Sirius.

"Siri, por favor. El profesor Snape dijo que yo podría realizar algunos encantamientos de ocultación en unos días, no puede esperar hasta entonces?" pidió Harry.

"Harry, los Weasley están preocupadísimos por ti. No van a esperar tanto para verte, y dudo que yo pueda detenerlos, en especial a Molly. Ahora da miedo," dijo Sirius estremeciéndose levemente. Notó la mirada abatida de Harry y suspiró. "Mira, lo veremos. Decidiremos en el momento, okay?"

Harry asintió miserablemente antes de encaminarse hacia arriba. Sirius abrió la boca para decirle algo a su ahijado, pero no se le ocurrió nada y la cerró. Se masajeó el puente de la nariz y se fue a su habitación. Tal vez un poco de descanso le aclararía la cabeza. Quizás cuando se levantara, todo habría regresado a la normalidad.

.

"Ron, shush, no querrás despertarlo," susurró una voz.

"No lo haré, 'Mione. Sólo quiero ver si está bien," susurró otra voz.

Harry abrió los ojos cansinamente y se dio vuelta, parpadeando adormilado ante las dos figuras borrosas. Comenzó a incorporarse y se detuvo con un gemido, recordando que dolía moverse.

"Ron? 'Mione?" murmuró cansado, enderezándose los anteojos. Ni siquiera recordaba haberse ido a dormir. Estaba completamente vestido, acostado sobre las frazadas, habiéndose cubierto sólo una parte de su cuerpo con el borde del cobertor. Podía sentir las dolorosas marcas donde los anteojos se le habían pegado a la piel, no habiéndoselos quitado antes de dormirse.

Sus dos amigos sonrieron culpables antes de ir a su lado. Harry comenzó a salir de la cama pero ellos lo acostaron de nuevo con gentileza, Hermione acomodando la almohada detrás de él. Ella se sentó junto a él en la cama, y apartó su flequillo de la venda que cubría su frente con el ceño levemente fruncido. Ron, al ver a Hermione sentarse junto a Harry, se subió a la cama de Harry por el otro lado. Se dejó caer junto a su amigo, con la espalda contra la ventana.

"Oh, Harry, sé que Sirius dijo que no estabas para recibir visitas, pero estábamos muy preocupados y la única manera de evitar una estampida de Weasleys era que nosotros viniéramos a verte y luego regresáramos a informar," dijo Hermione en tono de disculpa. "Desde anoche que queremos verte!"

"Si, Ginny, Fred y George están cerca de tener ataques de pánico de la preocupación. Están todos realmente aturdidos," agregó Ron. "La peor es mamá. Casi le corta la cabeza a Sirius cuando él le dijo que no estabas para visitas. Si él no hubiera mencionado que tú estabas durmiendo, creo que ella habría comenzado a los gritos con él."

Ron tomó uno de los brazos de Harry para ver el daño, pero Harry lo retiró avergonzado, bajando las mangas de la camiseta.

"Pareces hecho papilla, amigo," dijo Ron con una mueca.

"Gracias, Ron. Lo había notado," dijo Harry frunciendo el entrecejo.

Hermione lo miró momentáneamente antes de estallar en llanto. Los ojos de Harry se abrieron de sorpresa.

"Oh, Harry, por qué nunca me lo dijiste? Por qué nunca nos dijiste que era tan malo? Casi te mata!" lloriqueó, abrazándolo. "Podrías haber muerto anoche!"

"Lo siento, yo…" comenzó Harry pero no pudo pensar en nada para decir.

"Harry, pensé que no ibas a guardar secretos con nosotros nunca más!" le regañó Hermione, abrazándolo más fuerte, provocando que Harry cerrara los ojos con un leve espasmo.

"Hermione, estás lastimándolo!" dijo Ron con urgencia. Hermione se apartó con expresión culpable.

"Oh, lo siento mucho Harry, yo no… pensé que estabas mejor curado," se disculpó Hermione.

"Es esto del sistema inmune," dijo Harry con un gemido. "Está bien, no podías saberlo." Sus dos amigos intercambiaron una mirada y Harry se sonrojó de vergüenza.

"Tu tío es un bastardo," dijo Ron enojado.

"Estaba ebrio," dijo Harry en voz baja.

"No bromees! Olía como si hubiera tomado un baño de vodka!" dijo Ron amargamente.

"Ustedes están bien? Fred y George están bien?" preguntó Harry.

"Si, todos estamos bien," dijo Hermione. "Sólo nos estábamos volviendo locos de preocupación por ti."

"Nos mantuvieron allí _para siempre_ haciéndonos preguntas y cosas así," comentó Ron exasperado. "Y entonces, cuando finalmente habíamos terminado, ni siquiera nos dejaban salir e ir a verte! Papá nos llevó a casa, diciendo que estabas bien, pero ciertamente no te ves bien. Es la última vez que _le_ creo."

"_Estoy _bien," insistió Harry. "No es tan malo como parece. Estaré como nuevo en unos días."

"Bueno, no sé si Sirius ya te lo dijo, pero tu tío va a ir a Azkaban. No tienes ni que testificar y los oficiales van a mantenerlo en silencio," dijo Hermione confortante.

"Azkaban?" preguntó Harry incrédulo. "No es un poco extremo? Ni siquiera es un mago y no es que haya hecho algo _tan_ malo."

"Harry, de qué estás hablando? Casi te mata! Si alguien merece Azkaban, es tu tío!" dijo Ron vehementemente.

Los dos pronto se marcharon para reportar la condición de Harry a todos los que esperaban con ansiedad en la Madriguera. Sirius le dio a Harry unas pociones para que tomara y luego el joven Gryffindor declinó educadamente la cena con el pretexto de que las pociones lo habían agotado. De hecho, la culpa estaba ocupando su estómago, no dejando espacio para la comida.

Vernon Dursley iba a ser sentenciado a lo que Harry creía que era uno de los peores destinos posibles, y era culpa de Harry. Si él no hubiese existido, los Dursley habrían sido una familia normal, viviendo sus vidas felices. No importaba cuántas veces la gente le hubiera dicho que las acciones de su tío no eran su culpa, Harry sabía que nadie podría negar que nada de ello hubiera pasado si él no hubiera existido. Su tío tenía razón: Harry le había arruinado la vida.

Antes de quedarse dormido esa noche, Harry se preguntó qué tipo de recuerdos recordaría Tío Vernon en la prisión infestada de Dementores. Se entretuvo momentáneamente con el pensamiento de que su tío tendría que revivir todas las cosas horribles que le había hecho a Harry, pero rápidamente dejó de lado esa idea. Aquellos recuerdos no eran malos para Vernon. Harry suspiró, imaginándose que el recuerdo de haber encontrado a Harry en la puerta de su casa sería uno que se repetiría en la mente de su tío por un largo tiempo.


	13. Respuestas

Respuestas

Un extraño habría dicho que las cosas volvieron a la normalidad luego de unos días.

La señora Weasley no iba a tolerar no visitar a Harry otro día, y con el rostro lleno de lágrimas entró a su habitación, dándole abrazos y besos sobre su pelo, mientras le preguntaba por su salud, y haciendo sus propias apreciaciones acerca de eso. Ella se disculpó por no haberlo protegido mejor y no llegar antes. Harry le aseguró que no había nada que ella pudiera haber hecho, pero por alguna razón toda la conversación pareció hacerlo sentir peor que mejor.

Fred y George también fueron a visitarlo, y sus actitudes serias y sombrías sólo hicieron que Harry se sintiera extremadamente incómodo. Ninguno de ellos parecía saber qué decir ni parecían estar de humor para bromas.

La visita de Ginny fue tal vez la visita que Harry disfrutó más. Ella entró a su habitación y, sin mediar palabra, le arrojó sus brazos al cuello. Él estaba agradecido de que no hubiese comenzado a llorar, porque no estaba seguro de cómo confortarla. Ella también parecía intuir que él no estaba de humor para hablar acerca de lo que había pasado, o para escuchar nuevamente lo mal que lucía. En su lugar, sorpresivamente ella sacó un puñado de revistas y se recostó en la cama con él, ambos sentados contra el respaldo. Pasaron el resto del día haciendo las encuestas de las revistas, averiguando qué sabor de helado eran ellos (Harry era chocolate crujiente, mientras que Ginny era banana), cuáles deberían ser sus profesiones (Ginny sacó Auror, pero Harry sorpresivamente obtuvo granjero, algo sobre lo cual se rieron bastante), y cuál sería su superpoder (Harry obtuvo invisibilidad y Ginny visión de rayos X, y aunque decía que también tenía intuición y la capacidad de poder ver bajo la superficie de las emociones de la gente, ella insistió en que eso la hacía sonar pervertida e hizo nuevamente la encuesta, ajustando sus respuestas hasta que terminó con súper fuerza.

El Sdr. Callahan se había sorprendido muchísimo al averiguar lo que había pasado y elogió a Snape por su trabajo de curación. Le dijo a Harry que se tomara el día libre, aunque dos días después, continuaron con los tests nuevamente, para desaliento de Harry.

Todos parecían haber acordado tácitamente no tratar a Harry de manera diferenciada y volvieron a actuar como siempre con él, y Harry hizo su mayor esfuerzo para ignorar las miradas de preocupación que ocasionalmente se veían en la cara de alguno.

Los gemelos volvieron a bromear nuevamente, Harry volvió a reír también, y la señora Weasley volvió a su nivel normal de preocupación por él. Parecía como si todo fuera como debería.

Pero había algo diferente.

Fue difícil notarlo, pero allí estaban los sutiles cambios. Los chistes de los gemelos casi siempre eran para entretenimiento de Harry, aunque Harry no lo había notado. Su risa no sonaba tan sincera como antes y su sonrisa raramente acompañaba a sus ojos. Si bien el nivel de preocupación de la señora Weasley había disminuido, cuando Harry no estaba mirando se la podía ver observándolo con una expresión de tristeza, intentando discernir cómo se sentía realmente.

Nadie había olvidado el incidente, pero intentaban actuar como si nunca hubiera sucedido, por suerte para Harry.

Sirius había seguido la línea de los gemelos, intentando hacer que Harry olvidara sus problemas con la risa, y el pobre Remus había sido víctima de más bromas que las que podía alguna vez haber imaginado.

Remus se había horrorizado por lo que había sucedido y no estaba muy seguro de compartir la filosofía de Sirius de "dejar que Harry venga a hablarnos cuando esté listo". Él señaló que cuando ellos eran chicos, Remus nunca había recurrido a sus amigos por ser un hombre lobo, incluso cuando lo podrían haber contenido, y que probablemente nunca lo hubiera hecho si ellos no lo hubieran descubierto por sí mismos y acercádosele. Sirius insistía en que esto era diferente, que Harry confiaba en Sirius lo suficiente como para ir con él cuando estuviera listo.

Aunque Remus quería estar e intentar ayudar a Harry, había ya planeado y reservado un viaje para visitar a sus padres. No podía librarse de él, ya que había tenido que ser entre luna llenas, y el próximo espacio para ello sería en la segunda mitad de Agosto, y eso era demasiado cerca del comienzo de clases, y él tenía que preparar sus lecciones para el nuevo año escolar.

Antes de partir, hizo sentar a Harry para una charla rápida.

"Hey Harry, cómo estás?" preguntó gentilmente.

Harry se movió incómodo. "Bien, cómo estás tú?" le respondió con su respuesta automática.

"Harry," dijo seriamente, "sabes, Sirius está para ti para que hables con él. Es tu padrino y te quiere mucho. Es sólo que a veces maneja mal las cosas porque intenta demasiado hacer lo correcto."

Harry lo miró y comenzó a jugar con un hilo. "Está bien. No necesito hablar con él sobre nada," dijo con calma.

Remus lo miró con tristeza. "Harry, déjame explicarte algunas cosas sobre Sirius para que puedas ser capaz de entenderlo mejor."

Harry lo miró y asintió con curiosidad.

"Sirius…bueno, Sirius nunca se llevó bien con sus padres, y luego vivió por su cuenta cuando cumplió los dieciséis al venir aquí. Estoy seguro de que sabes algo sobre eso, pero él nunca es realmente abierto acerca de eso, por lo que yo sólo quiero asegurarme de que lo entiendes completamente. Sirius tuvo una vida decente en su casa hasta que tuvo trece. En ese momento fue cuando comenzó a ir contra las ideas políticas de su familia. Ellos querían deshacerse de los nacidos de Muggles y pensaban que eran malvados, pero luego en la escuela Sirius se hizo amigo de un puñado de hijos de Muggles y mestizos. Yo soy mestizo, lo sabes, y nosotros éramos muy buenos amigos, por lo que él no estaba muy de acuerdo en deshacerse de nosotros. Además, su mejor amigo, tu padre, estaba completamente seducido por una hija de Muggles, quien era, por supuesto, tu madre, por lo que Sirius siempre estaba parloteando acerca de Lily Evans también. Sus padres siempre pregonaban sobre sus ideas y Sirius siempre discutía con ellos cada vez con más y más ferocidad hasta que finalmente se volvieron contra él. Le hicieron pasar momentos muy duros. Más o menos lo expulsaron de la familia. Lo ignoraban, dejaron de invitarlo a casa para las vacaciones, y siempre lo compararon con su hermano. Y cuando Sirius tuvo suficiente, simplemente se marchó. Su relación con ellos era tan tensa que todo el mundo se sintió aliviado."

"Sirius pudo con ello bastante bien. Nos tenía a nosotros. Se quedó con James y sus padres por un tiempo antes de mudarse aquí, y sé que ellos lo recibieron bien, pero todo eso le dejó una marca. Sirius se distanció un poco de todo y rechazó el apoyo de los demás. Él sólo quería olvidarlo, así que se dedicó mucho más a la escuela, a sus amigos y a las bromas, y a alejar su cabeza de que su familia, sus propios padres, lo habían rechazado. Y ahora, él no tiene ni la más mínima idea de cómo brindar apoyo. Nunca se lo enseñaron. Ha evitado cuestiones serias por tanto tiempo que yo creo que ha olvidado que aún existen, y sólo quiere creer que todo puede ser curado con la risa. Especialmente después de Azkaban."

"No sé si realmente entiendes el impacto que tuvo en él, pero fueron trece años de vivir en sus propias pesadillas. Ahora, creo que él sólo quiere que todo sea feliz y perfecto para escapar de la depresión en la que se encontraba, y se niega a asumir que las cosas no siempre son perfectas. Entiendes lo que quiero decir?"

Harry asintió. Ahora se sentía culpable por ser tan egoísta. Había estado actuando depresivamente cuando Sirius no podía manejar algo como eso.

"También tienes que comprender que Sirius, de alguna manera, aún está mentalmente en los veinte años. Fue encarcelado cuando tenía veintiuno y el tiempo pasa de manera diferente allí. Hay un enorme vacío de tiempo en su vida creo que él no siempre comprende que sigue ahí. Casi como si lo hubiesen lanzado quince años al futuro y tenga que manejar todas esas responsabilidades como ser una figura paternal para ti y ser un hombre de treinta y seis años, y no está listo para ello. No está seguro de lo que está haciendo, pero está intentándolo, Harry. Sólo dale un poco de tiempo para descifrarlo. Igualmente puedes ir con él; quiero que sepas eso. No te detengas por cualquier nerviosismo que Sirius pueda tener. Él lo necesita tanto como tú, entiendes?"

Harry asintió otra vez y Remus le sonrió. Secretamente, Harry pensaba que ir con Sirius por algún problema parecía como la última cosa en el mundo que su padrino necesitaba en ese momento.

"Sirius se preocupa, Harry. Él moriría por ti en cualquier momento, incluso aunque él no sepa demostrarlo de la manera correcta. Y recuerda que siempre puedes mandarme una lechuza mientras estoy en lo de mis padres y necesitas de alguien con quien hablar, está bien?"

Harry asintió con una sonrisa forzada. "Gracias Remy, lo recordaré."

"Ven aquí pequeño," dijo Remus, abriendo sus brazos por un abrazo.

Harry lo abrazó incómodo, pero luego de unos momentos se encontró a sí mismo desesperadamente deseando que Remus no se estuviera yendo ahora. Pero por supuesto Harry no podía decirle que se quedara sólo por él.

"Cuídate, Harry, y te veré en tres semanas, okay?" dijo Remus, sonando un poco reluctante en irse.

Harry asintió, no confiando en sí mismo como para hablar.

Y entonces Remus se fue.

.

Harry despertó en el medio de la noche temblando de miedo y quitándose frenéticamente las frazadas como si éstas fueran realmente manos intentando estrangularlo. Había tenido otra pesadilla, como tenía todas las noches ahora. Miró alrededor para asegurarse de que Tío Vernon no estaba en algún lugar de la habitación.

Volvió a acostarse e intentar dormir, pero realmente no quería cerrar los ojos. No quería revivir las pesadillas otra vez.

Parecía que la noche con los Stensons había abierto el canal de las pesadillas, y ninguna de ellas eran sobre villanos de películas de terror. Ahora, otra vez estaba teniendo sueños sobre Cedric muriendo en el cementerio en cuarto año. Sueños donde Snape le decía que en realidad no le había dado la cura y que iba a morir en pocos minutos, y otros donde Sirius se hartaba y lo llevaba de nuevo con los Dursleys. La mayoría de las veces soñaba con su tío, con recuerdos reales mezclados con otros creados por su mente, donde Tío Vernon lo encontraba en _The Lighthouse_ e intentaba matarlo.

Esa noche en particular, había soñado que entraba en la cocina y encontraba a Sirius conversando con Tío Vernon, y éste último lo había convencido al padrino de Harry de que no era más que un horrible anormal y una carga. Sirius estaba de acuerdo y le decía a Vernon que llevara a Harry de regreso a Privet Drive. El sueño entonces había pasado a Harry, acostado en su cama en _The Lighthouse_ en el medio de la noche. Había oído un crujido y mirado atrás para encontrar a Tío Vernon saliendo del closet, con un cuchillo ensangrentado en su mano.

"Deberías estar muerto," había dicho calmadamente.

Harry había mirado hacia abajo con horror su estómago para encontrarlo cubierdo de sangre justo antes de despertar, aliviado de ver que no tenía, en realidad, una puñalada.

Él no sabía por qué, pero las noches lo hacían sentir tan sólo. Acostado allí en la oscuridad le recordaba cuando era más chico, asustado hasta la muerte en la alacena, pero encerrado y sin tener a nadie para recurrir incluso si hubiera querido. Recordó como siempre solía escuchar a Dudley corriendo por el living a la habitación de sus padres y subiéndose a su cama con ellos para que lo reconfortaran. Harry siempre había sentido celos por eso e intentaba imaginar que en lugar de en la alacena, estaba en realidad en la cama de sus padres, que seguían con vida, riendo a cada lado y diciéndole que no tenía nada que temer porque ellos lo mantendrían a salvo.

Eso era lo que quería hacer justo en ese momento, ir a la habitación de Sirius y que éste, procupado, le preguntara qué pasaba y le dejara quedarse por la noche para que Harry no tuviera que estar sólo.

Pero era demasiado grande para eso, por supuesto. Lo último que quería era que Sirius pensara que no podía manejar las cosas por sí mismo, o que era como algún niño molesto de quien tenía que hacerse cargo. Tal como Remus había dicho, Sirius no estaba listo para ser una figura paterna y Harry no iba a forzarlo a hacerlo.

Aunque por el otro lado, sólo quería un poco de compañía. Se sentía tan solo.

Harry luchó desesperadamente, pero pronto se encontró a sí mismo saliendo de la cama en silencio.

Sabía que no estaba bien hacer eso. Era un signo de debilidad y se sentiría mortificado si Sirius alguna vez lo descubría. Se sintió disgustado consigo mismo por ser miedoso. No obstante, bajó nerviosamente las escaleras en puntitas de pie hacia el hall.

Contuvo el aliento y abrió con cuidado la puerta, encontrando a Sirius acostado en su cama, completamente dormido. Luego de un momento de indecisión, Harry se escurrió adentro y se sentó en el suelo a los pies de la cama, dejando que la mera presencia de Sirius mantuviera a raya a los pensamientos sobre su tío.

Sólo estando allí, escuchando la respiración de su padrino y algún ocasional movimiento, lo relajó mucho más que lo que había podido imaginar. Se sintió mucho más seguro y aliviado por tener a alguien allí.

Harry sabía que era un poco peligroso, pero no había estado durmiendo mucho últimamente y lo necesitaba tanto. No se había sentido tan seguro como ahora al dormir desde el incidente en lo de los Stensons hace unos días. Por primera vez, creyó que las pesadillas podrían quedarse alejadas. Además, él siempre se despertaba antes que Sirius.

Cansado, se tendió en el suelo a los pies de la cama, para que Sirius no pudiera verlo si se despertaba por algún motivo, y rápidamente se quedó dormido, usando su brazo como almohada.

Tal como había pensado, Harry se despertó con los primeros signos de la mañana, horas antes que Sirius se despertara. Silenciosamente salió de la habitación en puntas de pie y recorrió el camino de regreso a su cuarto, regañándose a sí mismo todo el tiempo por lo que había hecho, incluso cuando había funcionado.

Se cambió de ropa y tomó uno de los libros Muggle de Kota que le había prestado en la campaña por re introducirlo en la literatura, desde que difícilmente había leído un solo libro de ficción desde que había entrado a Hogwarts. Se sintió más despierto de lo que había sentido en días, pero culpable por necesitar ir con su padrino para lograr ese descanso.

Finalmente, el sol salió lo suficiente y Harry pudo bajar a tomar el desayuno, prometiéndose a sí mismo que no sucedería otra vez.

.

Snape tomó un sorbo de su té y se recostó en el sofá. Había terminado de contarle a Laura lo que había pasado con Harry y ella se estaba tomando un momento para digerirlo.

"Simplemente no puedo creer que alguien hiciera eso, especialmente a Harry," dijo ella mientras que miraba a Anna jugar feliz con un caldero falso e ingredientes de juguete.

Snape suspiró. "Lo sé, y puedo decir que lo está afectando pero el chiste que tiene como padrino no puede verlo. La última vez que lo vi, cuando vino a ver a Draco, estaba tan… diferente. Podías decirlo sólo con mirarlo. Se agitaba mucho y parecía nervioso. Era como si temiera decir o hacer algo mal. Draco dijo que estuvo muy callado y que estaba de acuerdo con Draco en todo, incluso en las cosas en las que normalmente disentía. Y cuando les enseñaba pociones a ambos, todo lo que les decía de hacer, Harry saltaba a hacerlo sin ninguna resistencia, cuando los chicos usualmente tratan de hacer que el otro lo haga, o al menos se relajan más. Era tan… sobre complaciente. Merlín, desearía más que todo fuera como antes cuando al menos me fulminaba y me miraba desafiante," dijo con otro suspiro.

"Estás preocupado por él," dijo Laura, intentando hacer que lo admitiera.

"No, yo sólo…" se detuvo a lo pensó por un momento. "Bueno, sí. Sí, estoy preocupado por él. Ha hecho ya cosas estúpidas antes…" su voz se apagó frunciendo el ceño, pensando en el cáncer y su sacrificio para detener a Voldemort.

"Entiendo. Él hizo todas esas cosas porque tiene un problema de autoestima," dijo Laura con tristeza, sonriéndole a Anna, quien comenzó a correr con un frasco falso de alas de murciélago _**(bat)**_.

"Si, eso creo," dijo Snape, sorbiendo su té.

"Sev, esto son carnadas (_**bait)**_? Preguntó Anna, levantando el jarro y señalando la palabra murciélago. (_**bat**_).

"Esas son alas de _murciélago (bat)_, Anna," contestó Snape sin molestia en su voz. Se había acostumbrado a Anna en las semanas pasadas, e incluso se había encariñado con ella, aunque nunca lo admitiría.

"Sev, me enseñarás pociones algún día?" preguntó ella esperanzada, parpadeando con sus grandes ojos azules.

"Anna," dijo Laura con una sonrisa indignada, "preferirías a Sev enseñarte pociones antes que a mí?"

Anna asintió. "Mami, él le enseña pociones a los chicos! Y é les más gracioso que tú."

Laura se echó a reír al ver el rostro de Snape ante esa declaración y Anna se rió, subiéndose al regazo de Snape y enterrando su cara en su pecho.

"Eres tan cómodo, Sev," le informó. Esto hizo que Laura se riera aún más.

"Bueno, ciertamente no es algo que alguien me haya dicho antes," dijo Snape, un poco sorprendido.

"Sabes, Sev," dijo Laura en voz baja, "tal vez sería bueno para Harry pasar un poco de tiempo con Anna. Lo ayudaría a sentirse necesitado, y Anna lo adora. Sabes cuán afectuosa es ella, y tal vez es eso lo que Harry necesita en este momento, especialmente de alguien con quien no se sentirá incómodo. Tal vez durante tu próxima reunión de la Orden, podría llevarme a Draco y Anna se quedaría con Harry en su casa así no se siente incómodo por venir aquí."

Anna se animó. "Harry va a cuidarme? Cuando? Cuando? Quiero ver a Harry! Amo a Harry! Él juega conmigo y me cuenta historias cuando me lleva a dormer y hace cosas ricas con queso!" soltó ella felizmente.

Snape y Laura intercambiaron una mirada y Snape asintió para hacerle saber a Laura que estaba, como siempre, en lo correcto.

.

Snape levantó la vista y dejó de revisar una pila de papeles al oír un suave golpe en la puerta. Harry estaba parado ahí tímidamente. Anna, quien había estado felizmente mirando todos los ingredientes de pociones a través de los vidrios de los armarios de Snape, también miró y sonrió con felicidad.

"Harry!" dijo con alegría y corrió a través de la habitación hasta las piernas de Harry, abrazándolas.

"Hey Anna," dijo Harry con una sonrisa. Miró al maestro de pociones. "Um, estaban llegando tarde así que pensé que podría pasar a buscar a Anna para ahorrarles el viaje. Perdió algo?" preguntó, mirando a Snape levantar carpetas y papeles, pareciendo bastante estresado.

"Si. Tenía unos reportes para la Orden que se me deben haber traspapelado," dijo mientras miraba nuevamente su escritorio. "No entiendo dónde pueden haber ido. Usualmente soy muy organizado y podría haber jurado que estaban allí," dijo, señalando un lugar de su escritorio.

"Cómo se veían?" preguntó Harry, dejando que Anna se aferrara a sus manos y caminara por sus piernas.

"Es una carpeta verde oscuro con un puñado de papeles, pero he buscado en todas partes," dijo Snape, con aspecto derrotado.

"Anna," preguntó Harry, "has visto una carpeta verde oscuro que estaba en el escritorio del profesor Snape?"

"Quieres decir Sev?" preguntó, ladeando la cabeza.

"Si. Puede que hayas tomado una carpeta de su escritorio?"

Anna lo miró culpable. "Um…"

"No estás en problemas, pero el profesor Snape realmente necesita saber dónde está," dijo Harry con gentileza.

"Iré a buscarla," dijo ella, corriendo fuera de la habitación.

Harry y Snape se quedaron solos y Harry se movió incómodo, jugando con su remera.

"Así que, cómo estás?" preguntó Snape en un tono laboral, obviamente desacostumbrado a hacer ese tipo de preguntas. Harry lo miró, sorprendido por la extraña pregunta, viniendo del maestro de pociones. Miró hacia otro lado para romper contacto visual.

"Bien, y usted?" preguntó, rápidamente desviando el tema.

Snape simplemente asintió; eso no estaba saliendo como había planeado.

Anna regresó rápidamente, tímidamente tendiéndole la carpeta verde a Snape, quien suspiró aliviado.

"Ahora Anna," dijo severamente, "no tomes cosas de mi escritorio nunca más. Son muy importantes. Si quieres carpetas o papel para jugar, sólo pídemelo, está bien?"

"Anna asintió. "Lo siento, Sev. Estás enojado?"

"No, no lo estoy. Sólo no quiero que vuelva a suceder."

"No pasará, lo prometo," dijo Anna con sinceridad. "Sev, puedes hacerme unas bonitas colitas de cerdo por favor?" preguntó con ansiedad, sacándose la colita del pelo y desarmando su cola de caballo.

"Colas de cerdo?" preguntó Snape confundido, mirando los ingredientes de pociones.

Anna asintió expectante.

"No creo que tenga ninguna, y no quiero que juegues con ingredientes de pociones de todas maneras," dijo firmemente Snape. Anna lo miró con confusión y Harry sonrió.

"No, en mi pelo," dijo ella, señalando su cabeza.

Snape la miró como si se hubiera vuelto loca. "Por qué querrías colas de cerdo en tu pelo?" preguntó perplejo.

"Es un estilo de pelo de chicas," le informó Harry.

"Oh no, no hago peinados," dijo Snape firmemente como si alguien le hubiera dicho que entregara su masculinidad en bandeja.

Anna miró a Harry esperanzada.

"Yo no sé hacerlas, Anna, pero veremos si podemos pensar en algo," dijo, tomando su mano.

"Gracias, Harry. Eres el mejor hermano del mundo," dijo, mirándolo cariñosamente mientras los tres caminaban hacia la chimenea.

"Hermano?" preguntó sorprendido.

"Sip, tú y Draco son mis nuevos hermanos porque yo lo digo. Tú eres el más bueno y Draco el más divertido, como Sev!"

Snape la miró de reojo y luego a Harry.

"Está loca," dijo seriamente. Anna se cubrió la boca mientras se reia. Harry sonrió.

"Laura me pidió que te diera las gracias por hacer esto," dijo Snape cuando llegaron a la chimenea.

"Oh, no es un problema," le aseguró Harry, levantando a Anna en brazos mientras se preparaban para partir por la red Flu.

"Y yo… yo también quiero agradecerte también," dijo Snape incómodamente. Harry otra vez lo miró con sorpresa.

"Bueno, uh, de nada," dijo rápidamente mientras tiraba polvos a las llamas y caminando en ellas mientras se tornaban verdes. Anna arrugó la nariz y cerró los ojos, enterrando su cara en el hombro de Harry al tiempo que éste decía, "_the Lighthouse_."

Snape suspiró y se fue también a uno de los lugares regulares de reunión de la Orden.

.

Luego de preparar sándwiches de queso fundido y jugar un rato a los espias con Anna, intentó hacerle colitas de cerdo, pero lo cierto es que no pudo hacer que quedaran bien.

"Harry, no eres bueno haciendo colitas de cerdo," concluyó Anna finalmente, "pero de todas maneras te quiero." Se volvió en la silla en la que había estado y abrazó a Harry por el cuello, dándole un sonoro beso en la mejilla.

"Sabes?" dijo Harry pensativamente. "Tengo una idea."

.

Unos minutos después, Hermione llegó por la chimenea. Anna la miró desde detrás de las piernas de Harry.

"Anna, ella es Hermione. Por qué no le dices hola?" la animó Harry.

Anna lo miró interrogativa. "Ella es buena?"

"Oh sí, es muy buena," dijo asintiendo. Hermione le sonrió.

"Ella es tu novia?" preguntó. Harry y Hermione se miraron y rieron.

"No, ella no es mi novia. Es una de mis mejores amigas," le informó. "Así que ve y dile hola!"

Anna tímidamente la miró. " 'la"

"Holla Anna," dijo Hermione con una sonrisa.

"Hermiona sabe un montón de buenas historias," dijo Harry meloso. Los ojos de Anna se encendieron.

"De verdad?" preguntó, mirando maravillada a Hermione.

"Oh claro. Ella me contaba historias durante horas cuando yo estaba enfermo el año pasado," dijo Harry, mirando a Hermione, quien sonrió tristemente recordándolo.

Anna se alejó de las piernas de Harry y miró intensamente a Hermione, como si la estuviera examinando profundamente.

"Entonces puedes hacer colitas de cerdo?" preguntó escéptica.

"Puedo hacer colitas de cerdo," dijo Hermione, suprimiendo una sonrisa.

"Supongo que entonces está bien," anunció finalmente. Tomó la mano de Hermione y la llevó al baño, Harry siguiéndolas.

.

Luego de arreglar el pelo de Anna, Hermione se quedó un rato más.

Harry acostó a Anna en la cama de su habitación, y rápidamente le contó una historia de una película que había visto en lo de los Stensons, ruborizándose cada vez que levantaba la vista para ver a Hermione mirándolo con ternura.

"Okay, Anna," dijo Harry a la media dormida niña. "Vendré a verte en un rato, y si necesitas algo, estaré abajo."

Anna asintió adormilada y Harry y Hermione salieron calladamente de la habitación. Los dos bajaron las escaleras y en voz baja charlaron tomando un té.

Un rato más tarde, los cuatro Weasleys llegaron por polvos Flu, anunciando que se estaban tomando un descanso del trabajo en _Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes_, sin admitir que habían estado preocupados por Harry estando solo. Se sorprendieron un poco al encontrar Hermione allí, pero Fred y George conjuraron unas sillas más y Harry puso otra jarra de te, y se sentaron todos a charlar.

En un momento, Harry levantó la vista, jurando que había visto algo moverse cerca de la puerta de la cocina. Siguió mirando un poco más, y con seguridad, vio la pequeña cabeza de Anna en la cocina, con las colitas de cerdo comenzando a deshacerse, con aspecto de dormida.

"Anna?" preguntó Harry, deteniendo la conversación cuando todos miraron a la pequeña de cuatro años parada tímidamente en el marco de la puerta.

"Harry, puedes venir a verme ahora?" preguntó adormilada. "O puedo quedarme contigo un rato más? Por favor?"

Harry le sonrió. "Está bien, ven aquí," cedió Harry.

Anna se acercó y se subió a su regazo, de espaldas a él. Fred le hizo un gesto de saludo, que ella respondió cansada antes de enterrar la cara contra el pecho de Harry.

Cuando Harry finalmente llevó a la niña arriba, todos miraron al rostro de adoración de Ginny y rieron.

"Hey Gin, también es bueno con los niños!" bromeó Fred.

"Claro, mejor que mamá no lo vea de esa manera o podría ordenarles que se reprodujeran instantáneamente," rió George.

Ginny le echó una mirada que decía que posiblemente no la molestara demasiado eso.

"Gin!" farfulló Ron con horror. "Deja de pensar en eso! Es mi mejor amigo de quien estamos hablando aquí!"

"Bueno, piensa Ron," dijo Ginny, "sabes que Mamá moriría por nietos, y justo ahora, tú y Fred son los únicos con novia. Yo me cuidaría, Hermione."

Hermione se rió, Ron se sonrojó profundamente, y Ginny sonrió, mordiendo otra porción de torta.

.

Snape y Laura se sentaron a una pequeña mesa afuera de un pintoresto restaurante, mirando como Harry, Ginny y Draco caminaban, mirando las vidireras de los negocios que estaban a la vista de los adultos.

Harry había ido con Snape, Laura y Draco a pasar el día en Diagon Alley, cuando se encontraron con los Weasleys. Laura se ofreció a ella y a Snape a cuidar a los cuatro pelirrojos mientras Molly y Arthur hacían las compras. Los padres iban a encontrarse con ellos luego del almuerzo en el restaurante donde se encontraban, y Snape no podía esperar a que llegaran para llevarse a sus hijos.

Ron, Fred y George estaban aún comiendo en otra mesa. Se habían negado a hablar con Draco o incluso a estar cerca de él durante todo el día. Especialmente Ron estaba de humor ácido. Mientras los gemelos eligieron simplemente evitar al rubio, Ron no podía evitar lanzarle miradas asesinas siempre que le daba la espalda.

"Wow, mira el último modelo de escoba!" dijo Ginny con sorpresa. "_The Lightningstrike 2000_."

Inmediatamente, los dos muchachos estuvieron a su lado.

"Wow," dijo Harry casi enternecido. "Es simplemente… wow."

Ginny y Draco se sonrieron.

Harry se volvió y le hizo un gesto a Ron para que cruzara la calle y viniera a ver. Ron negó con la cabeza y señaló a su comida para demostrar que no había terminado. Por supuesto, él no había tocado su comida en diez minutos, pero Harry no necesitaba saber eso.

Harry le hizo gestos más insistentes para que se acercara y le señaló excitadamente la vidriera. Ron simplemente negó con la cabeza y se volvió hacia los gemelos para romper contacto visual con Harry.

El moreno suspiró con tristeza y le dio la espalda.

"No te preocupes, Harry," dijo Ginny empática. "Lo mismo para ti, Draco. Ron sólo es… bueno, está siendo un poco imbécil ahora."

"No, sólo necesita tiempo para ajustarse a todo esto," dijo Harry en su defensa. "No se preocupen, lo superará."

"Bueno, por mí está bien," dijo Draco amargamente. "Así no tengo que lidiar con él y su pequeño temperamen…"

"Bueno, bueno, bueno, qué tenemos aquí?" llegó una insidiosa voz femenina detrás de él.

Los tres se giraron para encontrarse cara a cara con cuatro Slytherins. Pansy Parkinson y Theodore Nott eran obviamente los líderes, con Crabbe y Goyle como guardaespaldas.

.

En el restaurante, Snape vio lo que estaba sucediendo y comenzó a levantarse, pero Laura lo hizo sentar.

"Sev, si se sale de control, iremos, pero Draco va a tener que enfrentarlos en algún momento y mejor que sea ahora cuando estamos por aquí."

.

"Eres amigo de Potter? Wow, Draco, realmente has ido cuesta abajo, no?" preguntó Pansy con aires de suficiencia. "Te convertiste en traídor por qué? Dos Gryffindors de clase baja amantes de los Muggles. Patético."

"No, _patético_ sería describir tus insultos. De veras, Pansy, es lo major que se te podía ocurrir? Oh, espera, lo siento. Eso probablemente te llevó una semana en pensar. Lo siento, a veces olvido que eres un poco… tu sabes… lenta," respondió Draco.

Pansy frunció el ceño.

"Al menos _yo _ no me he convertido en la oveja negra de mi familia. Al menos _yo_ tengo lo que hace falta para hacer honor a mi apellido, mientras _tú_ ni siquiera tienes uno para mantener dado que fuiste rechazado por tu familia," se burló ella.

"Resulta que _sí_ tengo un apellido ahora, _Pansy_," le espetó Draco. "es Snape, pero eso es algo más allá de tu clase ya que realmente _significa_ algo, no como Parkinson. Qué valores tiene tu familia? Encontrar la pareja más rica posible y casarse?"

Draco y Pansy se fulminaron con la mirada.

Harry y Ginny miraban asombrados por cómo discutía la gente de clase alta.

"Incluso tus amigos se han dado cuenta del desperdicio que eres, Draco," dijo Nott fríamente. "No es cierto, ustedes dos?"

Crabbe y Goyle asintieron e hicieron crujir los nudillos amenazadoramente. Draco rodó los ojos.

"Oh si, debes estar orgulloso de tener a esos dos. Dónde los encontraste? En un callejón persiguiénsole las colas, sin saber qué hacer sin alguien que les indicara? Me aseguraré de hacerte saber si me sobran otros adláteres rechazados que puedas querer," dijo Draco.

"Sabes Draco," dijo Nott maliciosamente, "tú siempre pensaste que eras tan genial, pero en realidad no eres nada. Incluso tu padre vio que no eras más que basura de la que necesitaba deshacerse."

Una mirada de dolor cruzó el rostro de Draco y Harry perdió la paciencia. Se adelantó, levantó su brazo y le pegó con fuerza a Nott en la cara.

Pansy chilló mientras Nott se tomaba la nariz ensangrentada. Ginny y Draco agarraron a Harry antes de que pudiera alcanzar a Nott.

En ese momento, los chicos Weasley habían corrido a ver qué es lo que estaba sucediendo.

"Veo que incluso pelean como clase baja," le espetó Pansy. "Qué bárbaros."

"Oh si, porque Crabbe y Goyle son realmente buenos utilizando su intelecto verbal en las peleas," dijo Harry sarcásticamente. Los dos muchachos gruñeron e hicieron crujir los nudillos.

"Vámonos," dijo Draco cortante, "Vámonos de aquí. No valen la pena."

"Espera, antes de que te vayas, déjame ver si puedo resolver esto," dijo Pansy con una sonrisa malévola. "Así que Potter, tú proteges a Draco de los matones, mientras él te protege de quién?"

Harry la miró extrañado y comenzó a alejarse.

"Hmm… su tío tal vez?" preguntó con perversidad.

Los Weasleys y Draco se quedaron atónitos. Harry se quedó congelado en su camino y se dio la vuelta. "Qué?"

Los cuatro Slytherins sonrieron con maldad.

"Tus amigos Gryffindor pueden ser completos idiotas, Potter, pero los Slytherin realmente tenemos cerebro, y ojos," dijo Pansy altivamente.

"Además, hemos oído cosas muy interesantes. Cuando en Hogwarts había un montón de gente reconstruyéndolo, no fue del todo discreto ver al profesor Snape corriendo por el castillo llevando tu cuerpo ensangrentado e inconsciente luego de que Dumbledore había dicho a todo el mundo que estabas con tus parientes," dijo Nott.

"Hey, cierren la boca ustedes," espetó Draco. "Esto es entre nosotros así que no arrastren a Harry en esto sólo porque no pueden pensar en nada para decirme a mí."

"Muy bien entonces, _Draco_," dijo Pansy con burla, "cómo se siente ser amigo de alguien que no puede defenderse a sí mismo contra un Muggle. O tal vez ni siquiera lo intentó. Quizá le _gustó_."

"Cállate perra de clase baja!" dijo Draco.

"Pobre pequeño Potter," continuó Nott maliciosamente, "acostado y dejando que tu tío te golpee cuando la puta de tu madre se está pudriendo en algún cementerio, con gusandos arrastrándose por las cuencas de sus ojos y…"

Harry se lanzó hacia Nott furioso y lo lanzó contra el suelo, golpeándolo en todos los lugares que podía.

"Vamos Harry!" gritaron los chicos Weasley. "Pégale a esa basura!"

Ginny se arremangó, corrió y saltó hacia Pansy. La chica Slytherin chilló cuando Ginny le partió el labio y la tomó de los pelos. Los chicos Weasley animaban a su hermana.

De repente, Crabbe y Goyle fueron a atacar a Draco, pero justo antes de que pudieran alcanzarlo, fueron tacleados por los tres chicos Weasley. Draco se metió en la lucha para ayudar a mantener controlados a los dos gigantes y tomar una pequeña venganza por haberlo traicionado.

Nott y Harry estaban rodando por el suelo, teniendo la lucha más intensa de todas, intentando causar el mayor daño posible al otro. Harry sabía por haber sido golpeado por la pandilla de Dudley qué lugares eran los que más dolían al ser golpeado, y cómo causar mayor daño con su puño. Casi estaba agradecido de que Dudley y su banda le hubieran enseñado eso, incluso cuando no lo desearan.

Por supuesto, Nott estaba dando una nueva batalla también e intentaba estar sobre Harry para ganar en altura, pero éste también lograba darlo vuelta de nuevo.

Harry apenas se dio cuenta cuando los brazos de alguien lo agarraban hasta que lo alejaron de Nott, aún intentando golpearlo y patearlo. Intentó escapar a los brazos que lo estaban agarrando pero no podía zafarse.

Nott se apresuró a ponerse de pie y escupió sangre en el suelo. Sangraba por la nariz y su ropa estaba rota y sucia. Harry estaba satisfecho al ver que en unas horas, Nott tendría un ojo morado. Por supuesto, sabía que probablemente no estuviera en mucha mejor condición pero en realidad no le importaba.

"Tal vez puedas pedirle al profesor Snape que te patee el trasero como lo viene haciendo desde primer año. Así te sentirás más como en casa," escupió Nott furioso.

Harry se lanzó a el, pero fue detenido bruscamente.

"Nott!" gruñó un iracundo Snape mientras se esforzaba por mantener quiero a Harry. "Cuando comiencen las clases nuevamente, te quitaré puntos y te daré detención por cada vez que respires! Haré que te expulsen aunque sea lo último que haga!"

Nott sólo fulminó con la mirada al profesor y miró a Harry.

"Parece que tienes sed de violencia, Potter. Tal vez eres más parecido a tu tío de lo que crees," dijo con desagrado.

Harry se quedó congelado de horror, dejando que las palabras se hundieran en él.

"NOTT!" gritó Snape, sacando su varita, mientras que mantenía quieto a Harry con la otra mano, incluso aunque el Gryffindor ya no intentaba escapar. "Vete de aquí antes de que te eche un maleficio tan fuerte que hasta tus ancestros lo sentirán.

"Como profesor, usted no puede amenazarme, soy un estudiante," dijo Nott con arrogancia.

"Pruébame," dijo Snape con su mejor mirada.

Nott tragó saliva e inmediatamente le fue con una histérica Pansy y sus dos aturdidos guardaespaldas.

Snape tomó a Harry por los hombros y lo dio vuelta para verlo.

Harry miró a los otros adolescentes. Aparentemente, los padres Weasley habían finalmente llegado, porque estaban ahora con sus hijos, quejándose sobre sus heridas y escuchando sus explicaciones. Laura estaba con Draco, quien parecía bastante satisfecho de sí mismo.

"Harry, Harry, qué pasó?" preguntó Snape, intentando ocultar su preocupación.

Harry se negaba a mirarlo a los ojos. "Nada import…"

"Es ese Harry Potter?" se escuchó una voz desde atrás.

"Por las barbas de Merlín que es él!" exclamó alguien más, llamando más la atención de la gente.

Los ojos de Harry se abrieron de pánico. No pudo evitar mirar atrás.

Una multitud se estaba juntando. Había un puñado de chicas que comenzó a gritar con júbilo y a señalarlo. Los turistas comenzaron a sacar cámaras y todo el mundo parecía estar buscando una pluma.

"Mierda," dijo Snape.

Laura corrió y cubrió la cabeza de Harry con su capa. Lo puso detrás de ella y Severus, separándolo de la multitud.

"Draco, ven aquí!" gritó ella. "Rápido! Ron, Arthur, ustedes también!"

Harry oyó pisadas corriendo.

"Sev, pon tu capa sobre Draco y pon la tuya sobre Ron, Arthur. No, esperen, mejor intercambiemos porque la mia es levemente diferente y me vieron colocarla sobre Harry."

Alguien le sacó la capa de la cabeza de Harry y, momentáneamente vio a Ron antes de que la capa fuera puesta sobre el pelirrojo. Draco ya tenía su cabeza cubierta y el maestro de pociones miraba por sobre su hombro preocupado.

Harry fue sumido en la oscuridad de nuevo por una capa en su cabeza.

"Ahora están viniendo. Tenemos que dispersarnos y separar a esta gente. Sev, lleva a Draco al negocio de pociones, sé que el dueño tiene una chimenea en la trastienda. Voy a llevar a Harry a la del Caldero Chorreante. Arthur, sólo llévate a Ron y corran. Los despistaremos y no sabrán a quien seguir. Vamos!" gritó Laura.

Harry sintió que ella tomaba su mano y comenzó a correr a ciegas tras ella mientras tiraba de él.

"A la derecha!" anunció mientras tiraba de Harry en esa dirección. "Okay, parece que sólo tenemos una pequeña parte detrás de nosotros. Imaginé que no pensarían que vendrías conmigo. Tenemos unas chicas gritonas que parecen querer que te cases con ellas, algo que parece un periodiste, y unos excitados turistas. Izquierda!"

Harry fue llevado en esa dirección. En realidad estaba contento por la huída. Lo que le quedaba de adrenalina de la pelea estaba siendo usada y sentía que su mal humor bajaba mientras no pensara en las imágenes de su madre que Nott había introducido en su mente… o su último comentario.

"Harry! Harry eres tú?" escuchó a una voz casi sin aliendo por detrás.

"Parece que son turistas," informó Laura.

"Harry! Te amo! Cásate conmigo!" una chica joven gritó.

Harry se quedó boquiabierto y Laura estalló en risas.

"Izquierda!" avisó.

"Por qué era la pelea, Harry?" gritó una voz de hombre. Harry asumió que ese era el periodista.

"Oh Merlín, esas chicas realmente están decididas. Se nos acercan," jadeó Laura.

Justo cuando Harry estaba pensando cuán bizarro debía parecer para la multitud estar persiguiendo a alguien con una capa en la cabeza, Harry sintió que la capa se le deslizaba.

Miró hacia atrás mientras continuaba corriendo, viendo a una chica justo detrás de él con la capa en su pecho. Tan pronto como las chicas vieron su rostro, comenzaron a gritar salvajemente y las cámaras comenzaron a sonar.

"Es Harry Potter!" gritaba todo el mundo, creando una incluso más grande muchedumbre y atrayendo prácticamente a todas las adolescentes de la vecindad a unirse a la extraña maratón.

"Te amo Harry! Fuimos hechos el uno para el otro! Nunca creí en esa chica Cho Chang! Escríbeme! Venetia Carter 1616 Cover Place!"

"Regresa Harry! Por favor!"

"Sólo un beso!"

"Déjame tocar tu mano!"

"Harry, hazlo conmigo!"

Harry estaba seguro de incluso escuchar a una chica llorando. Miró hacia atrás con horror a la chica que lloraba mientras corría con sus amigas.

"Lo siento, no podemos detenernos ahora," se disculpó mientras corría. "Por favor no llores."

Por supuesto, eso solo hizo que la chica llorara más fuerte. Los ojos de Harry se abrieron.

"Es tan dulce!" gritaron.

"Laura," dijo en voz baja, "están locos."

"Ellos están… bueno… excitados por ver a una persona famosa," dijo jadeando. "Eso es todo. Necesito ir al gimnasio. Casi llegamos, Harry."

Pasaron entre medio de algunas personas que estaban saliendo de la pared de ladrillos y entraron en el Caldero Chorreante. Laura le gritó a Tom que lanzara polvos flu en la chimenea. Ella empujó a Harry hacia adelante hacia las llamas esmeraldas.

"Mansión Snape!" jadeó Harry, justo cuando la pequeña turba entraba al pub.

Harry salió de la chimenea y de alguna manera cayó de espaldas. Estuvo tendido por un segundo mientras recuperaba el aliento antes de ponerse de pie. Laura salió despedida de la chimenea tropezando con un madero. Harry la ayudó a levantarse.

"Alguien me preguntó si yo era tu novia," dijo ella con incredulidad. Harry se echo a reir mientras ambos colapsaban en el sofá para recuperar el aliento.

"La gente es extraña," resopló Harry.

Segundos después, Draco emergió de la chimenea, seguido por un acosado Snape.

El rubio le sonrió a Harry.

"Oh Harry!" dijo, poniendo voz de niña. "Cásate conmigo, Harry! Déjame besar tus heridas! Quiero que seas el padre de mis hijos, Harry!"

"Cállate Draco," dijo Harry en tono de advertencia. Draco, por supuesto, no le prestó atención.

"Oh Harry, somos almas gemelas! Sueño contigo día y noche! Tengo tu foto sobre mi cama, Harry, y la miro todas las noches para decirle mis más profundos y oscuros secretos. Oh Harry, quiero tu cuerpo caliente," se burló Draco dramáticamente.

Harry puso una mirada halagada. "Aw Draco, nunca hubiera imaginado que te sentías así."

El rubió le hizo un gesto y se sentó en una silla riéndose. Snape rodó los ojos.

"Muy bien, ustedes dos, vamos a mi laboratorio así puedo curarlos," dijo él.

Los dos se pusieron de pie y siguieron al maestro de pociones, sólo para colapsar nuevamente en el sofá de allí.

Snape intentó curar a Harry primero, sanándolo bastante bien, aunque no fue capaz de curar completamente un corte bajo el ojo.

"Es lo mejor que puedo hacer," se lamentó Snape antes de ir con su ahijado.

"Uh uh, Sev," dijo Draco, agitando su cabeza, "me gané este," dijo con orgullo, señalando un corte superficial en un lado de su frente. "Se sintió bien golpear a Crabbe y Goyle y no voy a dejar ir la única evidencia de ello.

Snape levantó una ceja y negó con la cabeza.

"Adolescentes," murmuró.

"Profesor? Usted no va a decirle a Sirius sobre lo que pasó, o si?" preguntó Harry esperanzado.

"Cómo sino vas a explicar ese corte?"

"Sólo le diré un poco acerca de la pelea, pero yo iba más o menos a minimizarlo… bastante. Por favor?"

Snape suspiró. "Bien, no le diré. Si él pregunta, le diré que hubo una pequeña pelea, y nada más."

"Lo promete?"

"Si, si, lo prometo," dijo rodando los ojos.

"Se lo agradezco mucho," dijo Harry sinceramente.

"Si, si, más vale que vayan a lavarse. Se ven muy mal."

"No bromees. Espero que esto pueda salirm" murmuró Draco mirando con disgusto la mugre y sangre en su ropa.

"Eres un verdadero guerrero, Draco," dijo Harry sarcásticamente, causando que Snape riera un brevemente.

Los dos chicos lo miraron con sorpresa, y por un momento, todo se quedó quieto.

"Tú has…" comenzó Draco.

"No. Vayan a lavarse," dijo Snape cortante antes de salir de la habitación.

Draco y Harry intercambiaron una mirada y rieron disimuladamente.

.

De regreso en el Callejón Diagon, Ron y el señor Weasley se habían separado de alguna manera y la multitud que los había estado persiguiendo finalmente acorraló a Ron, sacándole la capa de la cabeza. Los adultos gimieron con desilusión y se alejaron, pero las adolescentes se rieron.

"Hola. Tú eres el mejor amigo de Harry, no? Ron Weasley?" rió una chica.

"Er… si, hola," dijo Ron torpemente.

"Eres lindo," dijo una rubia pasándose una mano por el pelo.

"Lo soy?" dijo Ron con un hilo de voz.

"Oh si, el pelo rojo es muy sexy," dijo una morena.

Ron tragó saliva.

"Umm… bueno, en realidad, tengo novia."

"Awww," gimieron las chicas con desilusión.

"Bueno, en caso que rompas con ella, aquí está mi nombre y dirección," rió una linda chica asiática, sacando un marcador negro. Las chicas pusieron su brazo contra la pared y comenzaron a escribir la información en su piel con las palabras "Escríbeme, sexy!" al final. Las otras chicas esperaron su turno con el marcador, mientras que Ron murmuraba que tenía novia.

Una chica tiró de su remera hacia arriba para revelar su estómago, causando que Ron se ruborizara intensamente.

"Ooh, lindos abdominales," murmuró, escribiendo sus datos grande en su estómago mientras las otras jugaban con su pelo y le daban besos en las mejillas y en la frente. "Tú debes hacer deporte."

"Y-yo soy guardián en un equipo de Quidditch. Esperen, y-yo tengo novia," farfulló, intentando a medias mantener distancia.

"Está bien, lindo, sabemos eso. Sólo estamos presentándonos," dijo una con el pelo hasta la cintura, pellizcándole la nariz con una risita.

"Oh", dijo Ron débilmente.

"Muy bien, chicas, dejen a mi hijo. Eso es, muévanse," dijo el señor Weasley, encontrando finalmente a su hijo. Tomó a Ron del brazo y lo arrastró fuera del grupo de chicas que pusieron mala cara. Ron tropezó, con marcas de lápiz labial en sus mejillas y frente, y escritura de chica en sus brazos. Su ropa y su pelo estaban arrugados.

"Adiós Ron!" dijeron ellas, saludándolo.

Ron saludó de regreso débilmente, aún un poco aturdido, mientras que su padre lo arrastraba.

"Ellas piensan que soy lindo," dijo Ron shockeado. Su papá le palmeó la cabeza amistosamente y rió.

**Nota del traductor**: Juego de palabras entre bat y bait, en inglés en el original.

**fenixplateado21:** muchas gracias por tu review. Es agradable ver que aprecian el trabajo. Realmente capítulos como este hay bastantes, así de extensos, y me gustaría poder mantener este ritmo de trabajo hasta terminar. Por el tema de los reviews, a mi también me sorprende, ya que mucha gente leyó la traducción de Recnac Transfaerso. Creo que el tema es que no saben acerca de esta traducción.

De todas maneras, muchas gracias por los mensajes que recibo. Los leo todos, por supuesto, aunque no responda demasiado. **MaratinaVolturiPotter****, ****HADA****, ****chinita****, ****silhermar** que me escribió varias veces, aunque siempre me ofrece autopublicidad jajaja, y **yuli35** que también le gusta el nuevo ritmo.


	14. Amigo o enemigo

Amigo o enemigo

"Ustedes no se están mudando por mí, verdad?" preguntó Harry mientras ayudaba a Kota a embalar sus cosas. Le había tomado mucho trabajo a Harry forzarse a sí mismo a regresar a la casa de los Stenson. Una vez que ya estaba allí, no fue tan difícil, excepto cuando se había arriesgado a ir a la cocina. Allí, viendo la mesa aún rota y el aparador ahora sin porcelana ni vajilla, los recuerdos lo invadieron nuevamente. Afortunadamente, Kota le ahorró la dignidad y rápidamente lo sacó de allí y lo llevó a su habitación para que la ayudara a empacar.

"Por supuesto que no es por ti," le aseguró Kota. "Bueno, no realmente, de todas maneras. Nos mudamos porque hay demasiados recuerdos dolorosos aquí, primero con el cáncer de papá, luego cuando escuchamos de tu muerte, y finalmente lo del maldito de Vernon Dursley. No queremos vivir en un lugar donde tenemos recuerdos de ti a punto de ser asesinado. No queremos vivir cerca de esos idiotas Dursleys y queremos ir a un lugar en el que te sientas seguro visitándonos y donde no haya malos recuerdos para ti. Eres prácticamente parte de la familia, Har, y dado que nos visitas bastante, queremos tener una casa en donde te sientas a gusto. Por cierto, necesitas visitarnos más a menudo."

"Pero Kota," protestó Harry, ignorando el último comentario, "no quiero que tengan que hacer tanto revuelo sólo para hacerme sentir bien. Quiero decir, aún tienes un año de escuela, y ahora tendrás que hacer amigos nuevos…"

"Ah, de todas maneras no me gustan mucho mis amigos," dijo Kota despectivamente.

_Pop_.

"No te gustan tus amigos?" preguntó Harry con una ceja levantada.

_Pop_.

Kota se encogió de hombros. "Qué puedo decir? Yo era la nueva. Todos ya tenían su grupo de amigos y yo extrañaba a los míos. No tenía muchas opciones. A veces tienes que lidiar con gente que no te gusta del todo para tener amigos con quien salir. A veces tienes que tomar lo que puedes; todo es compromiso. Tú eres muy afortunado de tener los amigos que tienes. Hablando de eso, finalmente iban a venir los Weasley?"

_Pop_.

"Si, creo que pronto estarán aquí. Te estás divirtiendo con el papel con burbujas?" preguntó Harry cuando Kota rompió otra burbuja de plástico con un resonante _pop_.

"Qué? Es inexplicablemente satisfactorio y lo sabes. Te he visto mirar absorto el papel," dijo Kota con naturalidad.

Harry la miró con una ceja levantada.

"Admítelo Harry, lo quieres." Ella levantó un pedazo de papel con burbujas por un extremo y se lo tendió seductoramente. "Vamos Harry, tú sabes que lo quieres."

"Er, llegamos en un mal momento?" una voz bromista llegó desde el pasillo. Harry y Kota levantaron la vista para ver a George, Fred, Ron, Ginny y Hermione observándolos con expresión divertida desde la puerta.

"No, sólo es otro paso hacia la completa auto humillación para nosotros," dijo Kota sonrojándose mientras los cinco entraban a la habitación.

"Qué es exactamente esto?" preguntó Fred agarrando el papel con burbujas. "Parece el tipo de cosas con las que papá le gustaría jugar."

Luego de una explicación, mucho embalaje y muchas explosiones de burbujas, la habitación de Kota estuvo lista y los siete adolescentes bajaron las escaleras. Fueron a la cocina a agarrar un poco de comida y Harry no pudo evitar sentir un poco de ansiedad. Kota rápidamente los envió a otra habitación con la promesa de llevar comida para ellos. Pero cuando llegaron al living, se encontraron con dos personas allí.

Eran cuatro chicas, dos con pelo platinado y dos morenas, quienes parecían bastante sorprendidas de verlos. Harry las miró con curiosidad a dos de ellas, que les sonaban familiar.

"Er, hola," dijo una, con aspecto de que la navidad había llegado temprano mientras miraba a los cuatro muchachos. "Ustedes deben ser los amigos de Kota."

"Si, e imagino que ustedes también?" dijo Fred afablemente.

"Si, somos sus amigas de la escuela. Soy Kristen. Ashley y yo estamos en el curso de Kota. Stacy y Kerry son un año mejor," dijo una de las rubias seductoramente.

Harry palideció, sabía por qué las otras dos le sonaban familiar. Stacy Green y Kerry Brockford. Había ido al colegio primario con ellas y habían hecho muchas cosas para hacer su vida miserable. Por lejos, él no había sido popular, y nadie era realmente agradable con él, pero había algunas personas que se habían quedado en su mente por ser realmente horribles. Kerry y Stacy habían entrado en esa categoría. Rezó porque no lo reconocieran, pero viendo a Stacy quedándosele mirando, sabía que no sucedería.

"No puede ser. No puedes ser. Harry? Harry Potter? Del colegio primario?" preguntó incrédula.

"Uh, si. Hola," dijo débilmente.

"Oh mi Dios," exclamó Kerry. "Kota dijo que era amiga tuya, y debo admitir que la cargamos por ello, pero… wow, ciertamente has crecido," dijo ella, mirándolo de arriba abajo apreciativamente. Harry se movió incómodo.

"Nos recuerdas?" preguntó Stacy.

"Oh si, las recuerdo," dijo Harry, deseando que se fueran.

"Wow, estuvimos prácticamente en todas tus clases desde jardín de niños, con tu primo Dudley. Ese chico era gracioso," dijo Kerry, recordando.

"Oh si, divertidísimo," murmuró Harry sarcásticamente.

Kota apareció por la puerta de la cocina, llevando cuidadosamente bebidas. Su rostro se contrajo visiblemente antes de poder dibujar una sonrisa.

"Hola Kota," dijeron las cuatro a coro.

"Er, hola chicas, qué están haciendo aquí?" preguntó Kota con ansiedad. Harry sospechó que ella estaba tan contenta como él de verlas allí, aunque a juzgar por las miradas furtivas entre las chicas y George, intuía que era por una razón diferente.

"Estábamos en la casa de Kerry, aburridas, y recordamos que dijiste que tenías amigos en casa así que decidimos visitarte," dijo Kristen encogiéndose de hombros. "Oh, intentamos llamarte para invitarte a ti también pero tu teléfono daba ocupado o algo así."

"De verdad? Es extraño. Nadie lo ha ocupado en todo el día," dijo Kota en un tono que daba a entender que las había atrapado mintiendo, pero las chicas simplemente no parecían darle importancia.

"Que raro," dijo Ashley despectivamente. "Por qué no nos presentas a tus amigos? Stacy y Kerry ya conocen a Harry, pero qué con el resto?" preguntó con una sobreactuada sonrisa.

Luego de la presentación, las chicas comenzaron a charlar con los muchachos, sólo prestándoles atención a las chicas lo mínimo indispensable para no molestar a los chicos. Hermione se veía bastante furiosa y se quedó muy cerca de Ron, con una mirada desafiante en sus ojos.

Ginny estaba mirando como Stacy adulaba a Harry, quien parecía triste. Se dio cuenta que Harry no parecía morder el anzuelo, pero igualmente estaba preocupada de que ella pudiera robárselo antes de que siquiera tuviera una oportunidad.

"Cómo se hicieron amigos con Kota?" le preguntó Harry a Stacy con verdadera curiosidad. No podía entender cómo demonios podía Kota aguantar como amigas a chicas como esas.

"Bueno, ella estaba en algunas clases con Ashley y Kristen y ellas se sentían un poco mal por ella. Era nueva y no tenía amigas, pero Ashley y Kristen dijeron que veían potencial en ella y pensaron que podían ayudarla a encajar con nosotras. Desafortunadamente, ella no parecía querer que nosotras la ayudáramos. Creo que cuando se mude va a terminar con un grupo desagradable. Ella no quiere mejorar su maquillaje y no nos deja tocar su cabello. Es tan rizado y de un marrón aburrido. Y," Stacy bajó la voz a un susurro, "intentamos que se pusiera a dieta, porque obviamente necesita perder unos kilos."

"Claro que no!" dijo Harry indignado. "Gracias a Mer… Dios… que no dejó que la tocaran. Ella es perfecta como es."

"Tanto como tú eres perfecto como eres," ronroneó ella, acariciando su brazo con un dedo antes de que él lo alejara.

"Oh, de verdad?" preguntó Harry ácidamente. "Yo pensé que era 'un pequeño don nadie que le haría un favor al mundo si se ahogara'."

"Yo dije eso?" preguntó Stacy, sin sonar muy interesada. "Bueno, tú sabes cómo son los niños. Estoy segura de que todos dijimos cosas que no queríamos. Además, en ese entonces, quién hubiera siquiera adivinado que terminarías tan bien?"

"Así que decidiste torturarme porque pensabas que terminaría de otra manera?" preguntó Harry con acidez.

"Harry, no hablemos del pasado, hablemos acerca de ahora," dijo Stacy seductoramente.

"En realidad, voy a ir a buscar a Kota."

"Olvida a Kota ahora. Ven aquí, cariño," susurró, metiendo sus dedos en los bolsillos del pantalón de Harry y empujándolo hacia las escaleras. "Vamos a un lugar más privado."

Harry le echó una mirada glacial y sacó sus manos de sus bolsillos.

"Lo siento, Stacy, pero preferiría besar un inodoro antes que a ti," le espetó con calma.

Ella pareció aturdida. "Qué?" le espetó.

"Recuerdo todo lo que me hiciste en primaria y obviamente no has cambiado en nada," dijo fríamente.

"Obviamente, tu tampoco has cambiado. Sigues siendo igual de patético. Muchísimos chicos saltarían por una oportunidad de salir conmigo. Le pagaste a toda esta gente para que pretendieran ser tus amigos?" preguntó Stacy con crueldad.

Harry abrió la boca para responder pero vio a Kota escurrirse por las escaleras, pareciendo realmente deprimida. Miró por sobre el hombro de Stacy y vio a Kristen coqueteando sin vergüenza con George, quien estaba siendo amistoso como de costumbre, pero aparentaba coquetear también con ella incluso aunque Harry sabía que no era el caso.

"Sabes," comenzó Stacy con malicia, "Creo que a la pelirroja, Ginger…"

"Ginny," corrigió Harry automáticamente.

"…le gustas un poco."

Harry se sonrojó y se quedó sin palabras.

"Correcto, y a ti te gusta también, veo. Probablemente se espantaría al oír todo acerca de cómo eras en primaria y todas esas divertidas historias como el Día de San Valentín en tercer año, o cómo la gente solía tirar comida en tu mochila. O tal vez le gustaría escuchar esa pequeña canción que la gente solía cantar cuando te seguían a tu casa. Iré a decirle lo perdedor que eras," dijo con perversidad. "Tal vez ella se dé cuenta de que aún_ eres_ un perdedor."

"No lo hagas," dijo Harry, palideciendo un poco. "Por favor…"

Stacy dio media vuelta y se acercó a Ginny. Harry quería ir tras ella, pero miró a las escaleras y supo que había algo más importante que hacer. Suspiró con tristeza y se deslizó por las escaleras.

Harry encontró a Kota en su habitación, sentada en la cama, ya sin sábanas. Ella miró tristemente a Harry y de repente se echó a llorar. Harry se apresuró y se sentó junto a ella.

"Kota? Kota, está bien," dijo en un intento por reconfortarla.

Kota se volvió y lo abrazó, enterrando su rostro en su hombro mientras él se forzaba a relajarse y abrazarla también.

"Debería haber sabido que él no me querría. Él es tan perfecto, apuesto, gracioso, dulce y maravilloso, y yo sólo soy la gris y aburrida Kota Stenson," gimió débilmente. "Por supuesto que se quedaría con Kristen. Ella es linda, delgada como un palo, agradable y…"

"Shhh. Kota, escúchame. George no gusta de esa estúpida. Es molesta como ella sola y George nunca se quedaría con ella. Él te quiere _a ti_. Tú no eres gris y aburrida. Eres muchísimo mejor que todas esas estúpidas chicas de abajo, créeme, las conozco," le aseguró Harry.

"Pero ella estaba coqueteando con él y él también con ella," protestó Kota.

"No, no es cierto" argumentó Harry. "Él sólo estaba…"

"Yo sólo intentaba ser agradable con tus amigas porque pensé que eso era lo que querías. No estaba coqueteando con ella, te lo juro," dijo George desde la puerta.

Kota y Harry lo miraron. El rostro de Kota palideció dramáticamente.

"Hace cuanto que estás parado allí?" preguntó sin aliento.

George no respondió. Sólo entró a la habitación y tomó a Kota de la mano.

"Vamos. Hermione me matará si hago esto sin que ella esté aquí para ver," dijo él con una sonrisa traviesa, llevando a Kota hacia la puerta y haciéndole un gesto a Harry para que los siguiera.

Cuando los tres bajaron, Harry notó que todo el mundo estaba escuchando a Stacy contar historias de él en el primario. Sintió la urgencia de correr de regreso, pero tomó una bocanada de aire y continuó bajando. Fred, Ron, Ginny y Hermione no parecían entretenidos por las historias de Stacy, pero las chicas se estaban riendo a pesar de que intentaban mostrarse comprensivas.

"Oh recuerdo esa!" intervino Kerry con una risita. "Todos habían acordado no darle una tarjeta de san Valentín y sólo terminó con una de la maestra! Oh, eso fue tan triste."

"Y recuerda cuando hicimos el intercambio secreto de regalos por vacaciones y su familia no le dio ningún regalo, así que se auto regaló su paquete de comida," dijo Stacy ansiosamente.

"Si, fue Piers Polkiss y recuerdas lo que le hizo a Harry por eso? Terminó con mayonesa en todo su pelo y papas fritas clavadas en él. Y luego no le echaron pintura o algo así?" preguntó Kerry riendo, sin molestarse en aparentar ser comprensiva.

"No, esa fue otra vez. Pero, oh eso fue tan triste, a la hora del almuerzo siempre intentaba esconderse detrás de los contenedores de basura o en los baños. Y entonces los maestros lo encontraban y lo hacían ir al patio, y él se sentaba solo todo el tiempo, siempre que no fuera perseguido por la banda de Dudley, por supuesto," dijo Stacy con falsa simpatía. "Y entonces, de tanto en tanto, alguien pretendía ser su amigo por unos días y hacía el viejo 'nos encontramos aquí para el almuerzo' y luego no aparecía. Y Harry se quedaba allí durante prácticamente todo el recreo sin notar que nadie iría. Solía sentirme tan mal por él."

El rostro de Harry se enrojeció de mortificación.

Kerry miró atrás y lo vio. "Oh hola, Harry. Justo estábamos hablando de ti!"

"George! Dónde te habías metido?" lo regañó Kristen levemente.

"Tenía que ir a buscar a Kota porque hay algo que realmente necesito hacer y que no puede esperar un momento más," dijo dramáticamente.

Harry notó que los ojos de Hermione brillaban con emoción.

George disimuladamente sacó su varita y se dio la vuelta a los Muggles presentes. Cuando se volvió de nuevo, Harry notó que había conjurado una rosa, una rosa con un tallo rojo y una flor verde. George la miró bizarramente."

"Er… bueno. No funcionó tal como yo esperaba," dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

Las cuatro Muggles quienes no se dieron cuenta de lo que había pasado, sólo miraban maravilladas la extraña flor.

George se acercó a una perpleja Kota y bajó una rodilla.

"Bueno, como sé que te gustan las películas y dijiste que pensabas que algunas eran románticas, elegí una y Hermione me permitió usar su _telefisión_ para verla una y otra vez hasta que memoricé la parte que quería, así que aquí va." Se aclaró la garganta. "Kota, mi amor, no entiendes que tu eres mi vida? Eres lo que me hace mirar hacia adelante. Nadie puede hacerme reír como tú y no extraño a nadie como te extraño a ti cuando estamos separados. Podemos ser de mundos diferentes pero a mí no me importa porque tú _eres_ mi mundo, y si fueras mía, te prometo ser tuyo hasta el día en que muera, pase lo que pase. Y si el jefe de la mafia nos descubriera, my gente nos sacará de Italia y pasaremos el resto de nuestros días en la fuga, pero estaremos juntos." Se levantó. "Bueno, no estoy seguro de esa última parte, pero lo hice bastante bien. Entonces, qué dices? Kota, estás bien?"

Kota se veía un poco llorosa pero soltó una risita. "Amo esa película," dijo con una sonrisa emocionada. "Y me encantaría fugarme de la mafia contigo algún día, George, incluso aunque el jefe estuviera en contra."

George sonrió y se le acercó. Tomó a Kota y se inclinó hacia ella, para sorpresa de ésta mientras la tomaba del cuello, y la besó.

Hermione, Harry, Fred, Ginny y Ron estallaron en aplausos, aunque Ron, en particular, estaba dividido entre felicitarlos o sentirse disgustado por la demostración pública de afecto de su hermano. Tres de las chicas Muggle aplaudieron también, aunque no se veían tan encantadas por el curso de los acontecimientos, lanzándole a Kristen miradas comprensivas, ya que la rubia se había cruzado de brazos y se veía furiosa.

Kerry discretamente se acercó a Ron mientras Hermione estaba distraída e intentó besarlo.

Ron alejó su cara con horror al tiempo que la alejaba de sí.

"Qué demonios estás haciendo? Exclamó disgustado. "Ya te dije que Hermione es mi novia!"

Fred inmediatamente se alejó un paso de Ashley y levantó la mano entre ellos como si ella estuviera a punto de abalanzarse sobre él en cualquier momento. "Quédate donde estás! También tengo novia."

Hermione se acercó a Ron y le lanzó a Kerry una mirada feroz, pareciendo levemente un animal listo para atacar, en opinión de Harry.

"No te preocupes, Hermione," dijo Ginny, acercándose y lanzándole a Kerry una mirada glacial. "A Ron sólo le gustan las chicas bonitas e inteligentes. No le gustan las entregadas baratas, así que éstas no son realmente una amenaza." Ella estaba aún enojada por haberse reído de Harry.

Las cuatro chicas se quedaron boquiabiertas y Harry comenzó a reírse.

Ashley abrió la boca para decir algo, pero Kota la cortó. "Salgan de mi casa. A nadie le importa lo que tengan que decir."

Las cuatro chicas se quedaron momentáneamente aturdidas antes de darse media vuelta y dirigirse hacia la puerta. Cuando Stacy pasó junto a Harry, ella se volvió hacia él y lo empujó en los hombros, causando que Harry retrocediera un poco, pero nada más.

"Siempre serás un perdedor, Harry Potter," dijo vengativamente, antes de irse golpeando la puerta.

Kota rápidamente se disculpó con todos por sus llamadas amigas. Juró que nunca las había visto así antes, pero que preferiría perder el brazo antes de ser amiga de chicas como esas otra vez. Ron le aseguró a Hermione que era la única para él, lo cual terminó en un beso. George le aseguró a Kota que ella era mejor que todas esas chicas, lo cual también terminó en un beso.

"Okey, está situación se volvió rápidamente extraña," murmuró Fred al ver a las dos parejas besándose.

"Sabes que no eres un perdedor, Harry," dijo Ginny seriamente. "Esas chicas son las perdedoras. Por las barbas de Merlín, eran horribles."

Harry le sonrió en agradecimiento.

Fred los miró con cautela. "También van a terminar besándose? Porque si es así, yo podría ir a buscar a Angelina y realmente le daríamos una sorpresa al señor y la señora Stenson cuando lleguen a su casa."

Rápidamente Fred fue golpeado por dos almohadones.

.

Más tarde, Harry y Ron estaban sentados a la mesa de la cocina en _The Lighthouse_. Harry le estaba enseñando a Ron pociones para prepararlo para el examen que se acercaba. Todo el tiempo, sin embargo, Ron lo miraba como si quisiera preguntarle algo a Harry, pero no encontrara el momento indicado.

"Ron, si quieres preguntarme algo, puedes hacerlo," anunció Harry, bajando la pluma que había estado usando y prestándole atención a Ron.

"Bueno, he estado pensando, y no lo tomes a mal, pero estás absolutamente seguro de que puedes confiar en Malfoy?" preguntó Ron con cautela.

"Ron, de verdad, necesitas superar esto que tienes con Draco," dijo Harry, rodando los ojos.

"Te hablo en serio, Harry. Cómo sabes que no está trabajando con su padre? Podría estar espiándote a ti y a Snape, llevándole información de ti y de la orden a su padre. Tal vez _esa_ sea la razón por la cual la Orden no ha sido capaz de encontrar a los Mortífagos incluso cuando saben que se están volviendo más organizados, porque Malfoy le ha avisado a su padre cada vez que la Orden estaba acercándose! Me refiero a que la mitad de las veces las reuniones de la Orden se hacen en la Mansión Snape," despotricó Ron.

"Ron. Draco no es un espía," dijo Harry con firmeza.

"Cómo puedes saberlo de verdad?" insistió Ron. "Has sido engañado antes. Quirrell, Moody. Tal vez Malfoy sea como ellos. Sería perfecto para los Mortífagos tener un espía en el que confíes. Has pensado alguna vez que tal vez sólo actúa amistosamente para convertirse en tu amigo? Qué si sólo se asustó en el Gran Salón aquella vez y no pudo maldecirte, pero cambia de opinión luego y encuentra esta manera para hacer que su padre lo lleve de nuevo con los Mortífagos! Quiero decir, la Orden está segura de que el padre de Malfoy es el nuevo líder de los Mortífagos, así que tendría sentido que Malfoy quisiera volver. De la misma manera, él tendría bastante poder en su lugar…"

"Ron, Draco odia a su padre. Simplemente… no puedo creer que esté teniendo esta conversación," dijo Harry exasperado. "Mira, sólo lo sé, está bien? Él no es un Mortífago. Confío en él."

"Harry, sólo prométeme que serás cuidadoso cuando estés con él, si? Nunca sabes lo que puede estar tramando," dijo Ron suspicaz.

"Ron, si llegaras a conocerlo, te darías cuanta de que ya no es como solía ser," dijo Harry por enésima vez desde que se había hecho amigo de Draco.

"Preferiría hacerme amigo de una mantícora, gracias," dijo Ron despectivamente.

"Sólo volvamos a pociones avanzadas," dijo Harry, volviendo al libro. "Bueno, entonces acerca de las propiedades de ingredientes comunes de pociones."

"Ayúdame Merlín," murmuró Ron antes de prestarle atención a Harry.

.

Luego de otra pesadilla infernal, Harry se encontró a sí mismo nuevamente en la habitación de Sirius. Si bien se había prometido a sí mismo que no seguiría con ese hábito infantil, era el único lugar donde podía dormir decentemente sin pesadillas, y esa promesa de descanso lo hacía volver allí noche tras noche. Era el único lugar donde se sentía a salvo.

Se acurrucó en el suelo a los pies de la cama de Sirius y se quedó allí temblando e intentando suprimir las lágrimas de su último sueño. Era del peor tipo de pesadillas que recientemente lo habían invadido y que lo hacían sentir culpable por siquiera pensar en ello.

Harry miró por sobre el pie de la cama y observó a Sirius dormir por unos momentos, asegurándose a sí mismo de muchas cosas que, en primer lugar, no debería haber tenido que asegurarse **(SIC).**

Las palabras de su tío habían implantado pensamientos en su mente de los que no había podido deshacerse. Muchos de ellos tenían sentido cuando Harry los analizaba, pero esa idea lo hacía sentir tenso y ansioso. Quería posponer ese pensamiento lo más lejos posible pero no sabía cómo. Sólo quería que todo el mundo fuera feliz, pero no podía evitar pensar que todo lo que él hacía sólo lo empeoraba más.

Sin embargo, el peor pensamiento que se le había metido en la cabeza, no había sido introducido por su tío. Fueron las palabras de Nott durante su pelea en el Callejón Diagon las que lo atormentaban más.

_Tal vez eres más parecido a tu tío de lo que crees_.

Qué tal si Nott tenía razón? No decía siempre la gente que los chicos salían como aquellos que los criaban? No había oído acerca de la repetición de ciclos en ese tipo de situaciones?

Pero Harry no era violento. No tenía pensamientos violentos. Nunca quiso golpear ni herir a nadie.

'_Pero maté a alguien. Maté a__ Voldemort. He__ deseado__ golpear a Dudley anteriormente. He querido lastimar a Sirius antes de saber que era inocente. Quise entregar a Colagusano a los dementores. Quise herir a Nott. __Y asesiné a Voldemort,_' se recordó Harry.

Se sentía enfermo. Tal vez sí tenía sed de violencia. No decía todo el mundo que él buscaba problemas? No tenía ni dieciséis años y había matado a alguien, y el hecho de que ese alguien fuera un señor oscuro destructor de todo lo bueno del mundo mágico no lo hacía sentir mejor.

Qué tal si esto era el comienzo? Qué tal si lastimaba a uno de sus amigos? Qué tal si hería a Anna? Qué tal si se convencía de que todo estaba bien, y en el futuro, cuando tuviera hijos, comenzaba a descontrolarse? No era eso lo que sucedía en ese tipo de situaciones? Él no pensaba que pudiera hacer algo como eso, pero qué tal si nadie realmente lo sabía hasta que sucedía?

'_Si llega a suceder, a lo sumo una vez, me mudaré a un lugar apartado y no le diré a nadie dónde estoy. __De esa manera, no podré lastimarlos,_' razonó, sintiéndose levemente mejor.

Harry se forzó a relajarse y a alejar los pensamientos acerca de la posibilidad de tener un monstruo adentro esperando ser liberado. Se echó en el rincón usual y cerró los ojos, dejando que la presencia de Sirius lo calmara lo suficiente como para quedarse dormido.

.

Sirius gruñó al ver la hora. 3.15 A.M. Miserablemente sacó las piernas de la cama y entornó los ojos en la oscuridad para localizar la puerta del baño mientras se dirigía hasta allí.

Pero a mitad de camino, notó que había algo raro cerca del pie de la cama. Tomó su varita y susurró, "_Lumos._"

Lo sacudió el pánico al ver a su ahijado tendido al pie de la cama, sin moverse.

Su pensamiento inmediato fue que Harry, otra vez adolorido por uno de los ataques de dolor de cabeza, había intentado ir por su ayuda pero se había desmayado en el intento.

Sirius se apresuró y se arrodilló ante Harry, llamándolo ansiosamente. Puso una mano en el hombro del chico y Harry se sacudió y se apartó con un fuerte grito, intentando liberarse.

"Harry!" gritó Sirius preocupado. "Harry cálmate, soy yo. Sirius!"

Harry inmediatamente se quedó quieto, respirando erráticamente. Lentamente se incorporó para sentarse.

"Harry, qué pasa?" preguntó Sirius con preocupación, prendiendo las luces de la habitación con un movimiento de su varita. A la luz, rápidamente examinó el rostro de Harry en busca de signos de sangrado de nariz.

"Nada, estoy bien," murmuró Harry, sin mirar a su padrino a los ojos. Sentía su cara ruborizándose de vergüenza, sin poder pensar tan sólo una excusa plausible para estar allí.

"Entonces por qué estás aquí a las tres de la mañana?" preguntó Sirius realmente confundido.

Harry miró al suelo, mortificado.

"Nada," dijo débilmente. Rápidamente se puso de pie.

Sirius entendió de repente.

"Harry, por qué no pasas el resto de la noche aquí? Mi cama es ridículamente grande así que tendrás una mitad por completo para ti," ofreció intentando no sonar preocupado.

"Oh, no. Mejor vuelvo a mi cuarto. Siento haberte despertado," se disculpó Harry con vergüenza mientras iba hacia la puerta.

"Ven aquí, Har. No tiene sentido que hagas todo el camino de regreso a esta hora," insistió Sirius.

"No, de verdad, yo…er… accidentalmente me quedé dormido aquí. C-Creo que debo haber caminado sonámbulo o algo así," dijo, volviendo a dirigirse hacia la puerta.

"Bueno, espera, déjame acompañarte arriba," dijo Sirius, rápidamente alcanzando a su ahijado.

"No tienes que hacerlo, Sirius, de verdad," insistió Harry.

"Por favor, Har, qué mejor que un paseo a mitad de la noche con mi ahijado favorito?" preguntó Sirius, pasando un brazo por los hombros de Harry, notando cómo inmediatamente se ponía tenso.

"Soy tu _único_ ahijado, a menos que haya algo que tengas que decirme," bromeó Harry con una débil sonrisa.

"Bueno, a decir verdad, a los demás los tengo en la Casa Black. Sólo mi favorito llega a venir aquí. El resto serán utilizados como mi ejército personal para cuando decida conquistar el mundo," bromeó Sirius. Harry sonrió.

"Lo sabía."

Demasiado rápidamente, llegaron a la habitación de Harry.

"Buenas noches Siri," dijo Harry abatido mientras comenzaba a entrar a su cuarto.

"Harry," dijo Sirius seriamente, "tú puedes siempre despertarme a cualquier hora y siempre serás bienvenido a quedarte en mi habitación, si? Por cualquier motivo."

Harry miró al suelo. "Gracias, pero de verdad, estoy bien."

"Bien, Harry, duerme un poco," dijo Sirius gentilmente.

Harry asintió y suavemente cerró la puerta, esperando del otro lado hasta oir que Sirius volvía bajando las escaleras. Cuando estuvo seguro de que su padrino se había ido, Harry encendió las luces y se subió a la cama, tomando un libro de su repisa y resignado le dio la bienvenida otra vez a las noches de insomnio. Ese era seguramente el fin de las noches en la habitación de Sirius. No podía correr más riesgos como esos.

.

"De ninguna manera. Absolutamente no. Esa cosa es peligrosa," insistió Draco.

Harry rodó los ojos. "Vamos, debilucho. Buckbeak es inofensivo y estoy cansado de tener que salir por la puerta principar para ir al jardín trasero para que puedas evitar su nido. Simplemente no lo insultes," le indicó Harry al dubitativo rubio. Harry abrió la puerta del corral de Buckbeak e hizo un silbido para que saliera el hipogrifo.

"Harry, no creo que esto sea una buena idea," se quejó Draco mientras Buckbeak se acercaba e intentaba meter el pico en los bolsillos de Harry, buscando golosinas. Harry rodó los ojos y alejó el pico.

"No, Buckbeak. Sólo si eres bueno con Draco," dijo Harry severamente. El hipogrifo vio a Draco y le graznó molesto.

"Creo que me recuerda," dijo Draco, dando un paso atrás, nervioso.

Harry gentilmente hizo que Buckbeak lo mirara a los ojos, acariciándole las plumas con la otra mano. "Buckbeak, Draco es diferente ahora. Él te aprecia y te respeta. Opina que eres muy hermoso, no es cierto Draco?"

Draco se tragó una respuesta sarcástica luego de ver las largas garras de Buckbeak. "Si, muy bonito. Muy…er… majestuoso y… noble," intent sin seguridad.

Buckbeak se enderezó un poco, luciendo halagado y Harry se rió entre dientes. "Bueno, ahora inclínate, Dray."

"Yo no me inclino ante nadie," dijo Draco orgullosamente.

"Buckbeak es un poco diferente a Voldemort, y con algo de suerte, él también se inclinará. Ahora hazlo antes de que lo insultes."

Draco suspiró y se inclinó con gracia.

Buckbeak lo miró cauteloso.

"Vamos, Buckbeak," urgió Harry. Se puso a la par de Draco. "Ves, es un amigo."

Buckbeak se adelantó y Draco comenzó a ponerse nervioso.

"Qué está haciendo?" preguntó casi con pánico. "Está atacando?"

"No te preocupes, estoy justo aquí y puedo controlarlo. Él no te lastimará, te lo juro," dijo Harry en voz baja. "Sólo sigue inclinado hasta que se decida."

"Esto es tan humillante," murmuró Draco.

Buckbeak rozó con el pico el rostro de Draco y el rubio cerró los ojos con fuerza. El hipogrifo resopló, mojando levemente a Draco.

"Que asco. Esto es tan asqueroso," se quejó débilmente. Buckbeak graznó indignado. "Um, asqueroso en un buen sentido! Es agradable en realidad!" se corrigió Draco rápidamente, haciendo que Harry se riera.

Buckbeak pasó la mirada de Draco a Harry y de regreso antes de tomar una decisión, inclinándose ante Draco, quien dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio. Harry le lanzó una manzana al animal, que la atrapó en el aire.

Con Harry a su lado, eventualmente Draco se animó a darle palmaditas a Buckbeak, quien realmente parecía haber tomado cariño por el Slytherin.

Buckbeak rápidamente se aburrió de los dos y se alejó volando en busca de una verdadera cena.

"De verdad se fue de caza? Qué es lo que come?" preguntó Draco, sonando un poco irritado.

"Pequeños animales," respondió Harry, "y Slytherins."

El rubio puso los ojos en blanco.

.

Por si acaso, Draco cerró la ventana esa noche.


	15. Una mala idea

Una mala idea

"Harry! Harry!" llamaba Eloise excitadamente entrando a la cocina de _The Lighthouse_, con el pelo ondeándole sobre el hombro mientras corría. Neville la seguía luciendo muy entretenido.

Harry sonrió. Le gustaba estar con Neville y Eloise ya que parecían ser los únicos que conocía que no sabían del incidente con su tío o que había sido abusado. Era refrescante estar seguro de que no lo mirarían con pena.

Eloise puso una revista sobre la mesa, delante de Harry, quien palideció levemente.

"Oh, no; qué dicen ahora," gruñó. "No de nuevo con lo de Cho, no?"

"No," dijo Eloise feliz mientras pasaba hasta una de las páginas centrales.

"Los cincuenta magos más apuestos del año," leyó Harry el título del artículo y miró algunos de los nombres de la lista antes de dirigirse a Eloise. "Um, no te ofendas, Eloise, pero no estoy muy interesado en quiénes son las celebridades mágicas más famosas en _Bruja Adolescente_."

"Lo estarás cuando veas quién está en primer lugar," dijo Neville con una sonrisa cómplice.

"Victor Krum?" adivinó Harry, pensando en la única celebridad que conocía.

"Ni cerca, ni siquiera está en la lista," dijo Eloise despectivamente con una nota de orgullo en su voz. "Esta lista es sólo de los más famosos."

O tal vez fuera alguien en quien Eloise estuviera interesada. "Um, ese chico que te gusta de esa banda? Er…Ken…Kevin…"

"Kyle Coolson? No, aunque es terriblemente sexy…" notó la ceja levantada de Neville, "…no tanto como tú, Neville, obviamente." Neville se sonrojó y agitó la cabeza con una risita. Eloise continuó. "Y el ganador es…"

Eloise cambió de página y Harry se quedó boquiabierto.

Era una gran fotografía de sí mismo en Las tres escobas, mirando fuera del corte de la foto a quienes imaginaba que eran sus amigos. Recordaba ese día. Ron y Hermione habían estado bromeando y burlándose de él por su interés en Ginny. Su fotografía se sonrojó y rió suavemente. Miró su bebida y se pasó una mano por el flequillo, revelando su cicatriz antes de volver a mirar a donde deberían haber estado Ron y Hermione si la foto hubiese sido más grande.

Eloise y Neville rieron excitadamente y rápidamente se sentaron a ambos lados de su impresionado amigo.

Harry miró algunas de las otras fotografías. Gruñó con horror al ver una de sí mismo sin remera del día que había estado escapando de los periodistas en Hogsmeade. Había otras pequeñas de sí mismo caminando con sus amigos en Hogsmeade en diferentes momentos del año, una con nieve, otra con lluvia, y otra de él, Fred y George luego de haber encontrado refugio de los ávidos reporteros en su tienda de bromas. Había una foto de prensa del Torneo de los Tres Magos, y un par del torneo mismo, una de él volando con la escoba alrededor del dragón, finalmente tomando el huevo de oro y alejándose hacia la audiencia, y otra de él sacando a Ron y a la pequeña hermana de Fleur del Gran Lago, con la remera pegada al pecho. Definitivamente se veía más chico en esas tres.

"Oh no," dijo Harry débilmente. "Parezco un idiota. Me veo…"

"Te ves bien, Harry, no te preocupes," le aseguró Eloise, palmeándole el brazo. "Hicieron un artículo completo del mago ganador. Escucha:"

"_Al elegir a nuestro mago más apuesto de todos, obviamente encontramos una férrea competencia. Pero _Bruja Adolescente_ toma más cosas en consideración que sólo el aspecto, aunque nuestro ganador definitivamente también lo tiene. Harry Potter ha sido conocido en todo el mundo mágico desde que…_ Me saltearé la biografía dado que la conoces. Habla de tus dos victorias contra Tú-Sabes-Quién y todo lo que has hecho en la escuela. Okay… _No hay duda de que Harry tiene madera de héroe: valentía, desinterés, y la resistencia para mantenerse de pie contra todas las críticas por las que ha pasado en los últimos años. Pero lo que lo hace realmente especial es la parte de él que el público no siempre ve. Hemos tenido nuestros reporteros encubiertos, disfrazados como adolescentes comunes, hablando con algunos de sus compañeros de escuela, Hogwarts, en una de las salidas de la escuela a la villa de Hogsmeade para averiguar la verdad del muchacho detrás de la cicatriz, y los resultados fueron bastante interesantes."_

"'_Harry es diferente de otras celebridades, me parece,' revela Justin Finch-Fletchley. 'Es realmente agradable y de verdad no necesita meterse en todo el asunto de los famosos. En segundo año, lo acusé de algunas cosas horribles, ya que realmente pensaba que él las estaba haciendo, pero me perdonó inmediatamente luego de que todo eso se aclaró. Definitivamente un buen tipo.'"_

"'_Harry? Oh Harry es genial! Es mi héroe,' nos confía Charles Crabbe, de segundo año al momento de esta entrevista. 'Me salvó de unos abusivos de su propia casa, yo estoy en su casa rival, lo cual es prácticamente desconocido en nuestra escuela. En realidad, por lo que algunos de mis amigos me han dicho, parece que realmente intenta ayudar mucho a estudiantes más pequeños de nuestra casa, Slytherin, incluso aunque muchos de allí son malvados con él. Además, siempre me dice que sea yo mismo y nunca ha intentado ponerme en contra de mi hermano mayor, quien es bastante desagradable con él. Hizo que algunos de mis compañeros y yo quisiéramos cambiar e intentar superar esta estúpida rivalidad entre casas'"_

"'_Harry Potter? Oh, él es demasiado sexy,' dijeron un grupo de chicas cuyos nombres se mantendrán ocultos para proteger su dignidad. 'No, de verdad, él es lo que llamarías un dios sexual si no fuera tan inocente. Prácticamente todas las chicas que conozco matarían por ser su primera novia, o su primer beso, o su primer cualquier cosa, a decir verdad. Una vez intentamos escabullirnos en los vestuarios de Gryffindor luego de una práctica de Quidditch para verlo cambiarse, y con suerte ducharse, pero nos descubrió. Ni siquiera imaginó que estábamos allí para verlo y realmente estaba preocupado de que nos hubiéramos quedado encerradas en el armario para toallas, el cual afortunadamente tenía unos agujeros para ver.'"_

"Qué?" interrumpió Harry. "Ellas dijeron que se habían quedado accidentalmente encelladas allí!"

Eloise y Neville lo miraron con las cejas levantadas.

"Un grupo completo de chicas adolescentes terminaron quedando atrapadas en un pequeño armario porque casualmente decidieron meterse allí?" preguntó Eloise sarcásticamente.

"Para qué dijeron que eran los agujeros?" preguntó Neville con curiosidad.

"Um, para pedir ayuda. Dijeron que estaban a punto de gritar cuando yo las vi," dijo Harry recordando. "Huh. Siempre me pregunté por qué habían esperado tanto. Quiero decir, ya me había quitado mi remera y todo."

"Hey, Har, sabes que quitaron la palabra 'crédulo' del diccionario?"

"En serio? Por qué… oh, cállate Neville," gruló Harry.

"Bueno," dijo Eloise, "Volvamos a lo divertido:"

"'_Oh no, otra fanática loca tras Harry?' se rió la capitana del equipo de Quidditch de Harry, Angelina Johnson. 'Harry es muy dulce. Nunca conocí a alguien tan ubicado y no lo digo sólo por famosos. Él es tan leal que no lo creerías, y haría cualquier cosa por sus amigos. Mi novio, Fred Weasley, su familia es realmente cercana a Harry, y créeme, ese chico haría cualquier cosa por cualquiera de ellos, y Fred y George lo quieren mucho. De cualquier forma, mejor déjalo en paz porque Merlín sabe lo tímido que es acerca de todo lo relacionado con la fama. Simplemente quiere ser un adolescente normal y salir con sus amigos.'"_

"'_Los mejores amigos de Harry son Ron Weasley y Hermione Granger, todo el mundo lo sabe, pero también lo he visto con Neville Longbottom y Eloise Midgeon, ella es de mi casa,' dice Leena Sine, de cuarto año en ese momento. 'Oh, y también mucho junto a Ginny Weasley; ella es de mi curso. Todo el mundo piensa que podrían estar juntos. Um, qué más quieres? Veamos. Un montón de chicas gustan de él, porque, claro, obviamente es realmente lindo, pero de esa manera en la cual él no sabe que es linto, y no puede ver que todas están locas por él.'"_

"_Todos estos comentarios fueron hechos antes de que Harry derrotara a El-Que-No-Debe-Ser-Nombrado definitivamente, por lo que podemos estar seguros de que la gente no lo dice por gratitud. Valiente, ubicado, y obviamente hermoso, no hay duda de por qué todo el mundo está loco por Harry Potter."_

"_Cuando la noticia de la reciente caída de Ustedes-Saben-Quién golpeó al mundo mágico, la primera reacción del público fue celebrar, pero entonces, nos enteramos de la muerte de Harry. Se había sacrificado por todos nosotros, cuando en vida, el público no necesariamente lo trató muy bien. Luego, fue revelado que Harry había sido diagnosticado de una enfermedad Muggle unos meses atrás y que había estado manteniendo en secreto que se estaba muriendo de todos menos sus más cercanos amigos y profesores, ya que no quería que nadie lo tratara diferente."_

"_Su milagrosa resucitación trajo alegría de regreso al mundo mágico, y nosotros aquí en _Bruja Adolescente_ creemos que no sólo es una segunda oportunidad para Harry. Es una oportunidad para el mundo mágico para notar que Harry es más que sólo el niño que vivió, un héroe incluso sin la cicatriz."_

"_Por supuesto la pregunta más grande para las millones de brujas que amarían ser, como una de nuestras entrevistadas dijo, 'su primer cualquier cosa', es si nuestro Harry está con alguien en este momento. A través de nuestra minuciosa investigación, creemos que en realidad está soltero, y que los rumores de citas con Hermione Granger y Cho Chang son falsos. Todos sabemos que tiene atracción; ahora, es hora de ver quién puede atrapar el corazón de este sexy mago adolescente,"_ terminó finalmente Eloise, agregando rápidamente, "_para stickers de Saeta de Fuego y tatuajes falsos, pase a la página 76."_

"Esto es más que humillante," gruñó Harry. "No tienen ni siquiera que pedir permiso para hacer algo como esto? Obviamente me eligieron a mí porque derroté a Voldemort. Qué tal si la gente piensa que yo les pedí que hicieran esto y que les dejé que tomaran esas fotografías?"

"No te preocupes, amigo, estoy seguro de que nadie lee esta revista," dijo Neville reconfortante.

Eloise se rió. "Estás bromeando? _Bruja Adolescente_ es la revista más difundida para chicas. Así que, Harry, algunas de esas fotos estaban muy bien. Crees que Ginny está suscripta a _Bruja Adolescente_?," preguntó Eloise sugestivamente.

Harry palideció. "Oh Dios, creo que sí. Tenemos que sacarle esa revista antes de que la lea! Ella o cualquiera de los Weasley para el caso, nunca lo superaría!"

"De ninguna manera! Deja que Ginny lo lea! Le va a encantar!" insistió Eloise.

"Ha! No lo creo. Son solo las ocho y media. En cualquier momento irán a tomar el desayuno y abrirán su correo. Tengo que ir allí antes de que lo lean, y no te atrevas a decirles nada acerca de esto, Eloise," dijo Harry, poniéndose de pie y apresurándose hacia la chimenea.

"No lo creo, Harry. No vas a poder sacarle esa revista a Ginny," dijo Eloise con firmeza.

"Vamos, Eloise, está avergonzado," argumentó Neville. "Merlín sabe que yo también lo estaría si alguien publicara en una revista fotos mías sin remera."

"A mi no me molestarían las fotos tuyas sin remera, Nev," dijo Eloise sólo para ver el rubor que cruzaba el rostro de Neville.

Mientras los dos estaban ocupados, Harry lanzó polvos flu a la chimenea y rápidamente fue a La Madriguera. Corrió hasta la cocina donde los Weasleys se estaban sentando, con la pila de correo en la mesa. La familia lo miró con sorpresa.

"Hola, Har, qué tal? Pasa algo?" preguntó Ron confundido.

"Um, nada en realidad, yo… sólo me preguntaba si recibieron algo que les envié," improvisó Harry. "Puedo revisar, porque no se suponía que lo enviara y no quiero que lo vean?"

Los Weasley lo miraron extrañados. Ron le alcanzó la pila y Harry les dio la espalda, pasando algunas revistas antes de encontrar _Bruja Adolescente_.

"No dejen que agarre…" gritó Eloise, entrando a la cocina con Neville justo detrás, pero fue cortada cuando Neville puso una mano en su boca.

Harry tomó la revista y la escondió bajo su remera para que no pudieran ver cuál había tomado y le devolvió la pila de correo a un muy confundido Ron.

"Lo tengo! Gracias!" anunció y se dio la vuelta para escapar de la cocina.

"OW!" exclamó Neville, mirando su mano. "Eloise, me mordiste!"

"Lo siento, tenía que hacerlo," dijo ella, poniéndose delante de la puerta.

"Harry," dijo Eloise con tono de advertencia, "si no devuelves eso ahora, podría resultar doloroso para ti."

Los Weasley miraron con ansiedad a cómo reaccionaba Harry siendo físicamente amenazado. Afortunadamente, Harry no vio sus expresiones y sólo rió.

"Te cuidado, Harry. Muerde," le advirtió Neville, levantando su mano enrojecida.

"Qué fue lo que agarraste, Harry?" preguntó Ron con curiosidad. Se levantó y se acercó. Harry vio que se acercaba, y retrocedió hacia Eloise.

"Nada importante. Eloise sólo está siendo molesta," dijo Harry, ignorando el indignado "Hey!" de Eloise.

"Confíen en mí, ustedes quieren ver lo que Harry agarró," le dijo Eloise a los Weasley, mirando directamente a Ginny mientras lo decía.

"Eloise!" dijo Harry indignado. "Ya basta. No más regalos de navidad para ti."

"Palabras vacías," lo desafió Eloise.

"Qué es, Eloise?" preguntó Ginny con curiosidad.

Eloise abrió la boca para responder pero Harry le puso una mano en la boca.

"No es nada, de verdad," le aseguró Harry, pero nadie iba a creer nada de lo que dijera ahora. Los cuatro chicos Weasley se levantaron y se acercaban a él.

Intentó huir por la puerta, pero Eloise la bloqueaba firmemente. Neville la esquivó y fue hacia el living. Le hizo señas a Harry para que se la lanzara. Harry rápidamente lo hizo y Neville la atrapó corriendo.

"Ve, Neville!" dijo Harry contento mientras el chico se metía en la chimenea.

"Qué era, Eloise?" preguntó Fred.

"Eloise, si te callas, intentaré convencer a Neville para que vaya a la fiesta de tus padres contigo," dijo Harry frenéticamente.

"No quiere. Tiene mucho miedo de arruinarlo o romper algo, incluso aunque le dije que no importaba."

"Puedo convencerlo. Vamos, Eloise," declaró Harry.

"Soborno, Harry?" preguntó Eloise con una ceja levantada.

Harry asintió.

"Tienes un trato. No dire nada," prometió Eloise. Los Weasley gruñeron con desilusión.

Harry y Eloise dijeron adiós, ignorando los pedidos para que dijeran qué había tomado Harry de su correo.

Justo antes de que partieran, Eloise captó la mirada de Ginny y le hizo una mirada significativa. Sacó su propia copia de _Bruja Adolescente_ justo lo suficiente para que se viera el título antes de guardarla de nuevo. Eloise se llevó los dedos a los labios justo un segundo antes pretendiendo que se limpiaba algo de la cara cuando Harry la miró.

Luego de terminado el desayuno, la primera tarea de Ginny fue enviar una lechuza a sus amigas, rogando por una copia de su revista perdida.

Cuando la recibió más tarde, ella y sus hermanos se amontonaron en su cama y encontraron el artículo. Los chicos se rieron bastante.

"Puedes dejar de babearte ahora, Ginny," se burló Ron y fue inmediatamente golpeado con un almohadón.

"No les hace gracia ver cómo hacen como si fuera un gran descubrimiento diciendo que hay una persona detrás de la cicatriz y luego ofrecen tatuajes y stickers de Saeta de Fuego?" dijo Ginny sarcásticamente. "Estoy contenta de que realmente mantienen el mensaje."

"Sólo Harry intentaría esconder esto," dijo George con una risita.

"Cualquier otro chico estaría repartiendo copias como si fueran invitaciones para una fiesta," agregó Fred.

"Bueno, me alegra que hayan elegido a Harry," comentó Ginny. "Podría impulsar su confianza."

"Sólo estás contenta de que lo hayan elegido así podrás recortar esas fotos y pegarlas en tu pared," dijo Ron con un bufido.

Ginny lo fulminó con la mirada. "Nooo… no soy _tan_ patética," dijo indignada.

Sus hermanos la miraron con la ceja levantada.

"Las mantendré bajo mi almohada. Es una oportunidad demasiado buena de que él las viera," dijo con una sonrisa.

"Esa es nuestra chica!" exclamó Fred alegre, palmeándole la espalda.

.

Harry estaba recostado al borde del estanque de _The Lighthouse_. Sus piernas estaban sumergidas en el agua desde la rodilla, y tenía uno de los libros muggle de Kota sobre la cara. Ocasionalmente, el pez grande se acercaba y le rozaba el pie, haciéndole cosquillas a Harry. Sirius finalmente lo había puesto como una broma, pero no parecía poder atraparlo para convertirlo nuevamente en la rana que originalmente era. Harry pensaba que en realidad la rana disfrutaba más de su vida como pez.

De repente, algo sobre él le bloqueó la luz. Harry movió el libro y soltó un pequeño grito al rostro de alguien que lo miraba desde lo alto.

"Merlín, Fred, casi me das un infarto," dijo Harry, incorporándose. "Qué estás haciendo aquí?"

Fred se sacó los zapados y se sentó junto a Harry, metiendo sus propias piernas en el agua fría.

"Sabes, Harry, sucedió algo muy divertido esta mañana. Ron recibió una carta de Angelina nombrándolo capitán del equipo de Quidditch. Ahora, por supuesto, nuestro pequeño hermano está dividido entre estar locamente feliz o confundido por haberla recibido él en tu lugar. Está demasiado nervioso para hablarte ahora. Pero como Angelina es mi maravillosa y hermosa novia, tenemos una relación abierta y ella me dice muchas, muchas cosas. Y lo gracioso es que la semana pasada ella me dijo que te había enviado una carta nombrándote capitán _a ti_. Y cuando le pregunté acerca del repentino cambio de planes, todo lo que me dijo es que ustedes habían tenido una conversación y ella había cambiado de opinión. Te molestaría explicarme esto, mi buen amigo Harry?"

Harry se encogió de hombros. "Ron sería un mucho mejor capitán que yo. Él tiene pensamiento estratégico mientras que yo rara vez planeo las cosas. Además, él es más un jugador que interviene, dado que los Buscadores siempre buscan la Snitch, por lo que sabrá qué es lo que tenemos que mejorar y será capaz de darse cuenta de cuáles son nuestros puntos fuertes y débiles."

"Eso es bastante similar a lo que decía la carta, pero por qué siento que hay algo más?" preguntó Fred sabiamente.

"Porque estás chiflado?" sugirió Harry, bromista.

"Bastante cierto, mi amigo Harry, pero no soy tonto. En serio, Harry, por qué le pedirías a Angelina que nombre capitán a Ron. No te preocupes, no voy a decirle," prometió Fred.

Harry suspiró. "Significaría mucho más para él ser capitán de Quidditch. Es algo que realmente desea, aunque nunca lo haya mencionado," admitió.

"Harry, tú te lo mereces. Has estado en el equipo desde primer año! Sabes que también lo quieres, y eres el que mejor vuela del equipo," insistió Fred.

"Fred, tu no entiendes."

"Bueno, entonces tú eres el tipo que me lo va a explicar. Lo juro, todo lo que me digas será puramente confidencial. Ron nunca lo sabrá, ni ningún otro Weasley, excepto tal vez George, pero sólo porque tiene esa siniestra manera de darse cuenta cuando yo sé algo y es imposible para mí mantener secretos con él. Es algo de los gemelos."

Harry suspiró. "Prometes no decirle a Ron lo que voy a decirte?"

"Lo juro por la tienda de chascos," aseguró Fred.

"Okay. Mira, Ron siempre se ve como el Weasley sin importancia. Bill, Charlie y Percy fueron o capitanes de Quidditch o Premio annual, y tu y George son los bromistas empedernidos a quienes todo el mundo ama. Ginny es la chica, así que también sobresale, pero Ron siente que tiene todo eso con qué competir y que si no lo hace, será una decepción. Y luego, por supuesto, no ayuda ser amigo mio cuando toda esa estúpida prensa hace artículos sobre mi y de alguna manera siempre termino en el centro de la escena, mientras que Ron siempre queda al margen. No importa cuánto uno intente decirle que también sobresale, no va a creerlo hasta que tenga el título o premio que lo respalde. Incluso en primer año su sueño era ser Premio Anual y capitán de Quidditch, así que debería serlo. Y como dije antes, creo que realmente hará un muy buen trabajo."

Fred lo miró un poco sorprendido. "Realmente Ron piensa eso?" preguntó.

"Si, pero no hagas un escándalo por ello ni nada. Fue una de las primeras cosas que me dijo en el tren y lo conozco lo suficiente como para saber que no ha cambiado. Igualmente sobresaldrá, cuando sea un brillante sanador," dijo Harry confidencialmente. "Pero no le digas que yo la recibí primero o algo de lo que yo te dije, okay?"

"Si, esta conversación nunca pasó. Entendido. De todas maneras, sabes, eres un buen chico Harry. Estoy contento de haberte elegido como amigo de Ron y futuro marido de Ginny, y mira, incluso tienes una especie de rubor Weasley," señaló Fred.

"Ginny y yo…"

"…sólo somos amigos," terminó Fred por él. "Claro." Rodó los ojos y se puso de pie.

"Te molesta si regreso contigo para felicitar a Ron?" preguntó Harry.

"Vamos, pequeño buscador demente," dijo Fred, ayudándolo a levantarse. "Sabes, no entiendo por qué todos esos Mortífagos quieren matarte. A mí me caes bien."

Harry rio y los dos se marcharon.

.

Luego de que Ron se hubo asegurado por completo de que a Harry no le molestaba que él fuera capitán, el pelirrojo estuvo saltando por toda la casa agitando la carta y contándole a Harry cómo iba a convertir al equipo en los Chudley Cannons, excepto por que ganarían. Insistió en que Harry pasara la noche en La Madriguera, recordando repentinamente que Harry se había escabullido varias veces. Pero ésta vez no habría excusas ya que, como Ron insistía, tenían que discutir estrategias de Quidditch por la madrugada.

Harry sabía que quedarse a dormir probablemente no fuera la mejor idea, pero no quiso discutir mucho con Ron. Cualquier escena al respecto atraería la atención de por qué Harry no quería quedarse, y eso no sería bueno.

Por supuesto, el plan de Ron de quedarse despierto toda la noche falló miserablemente cuando se quedó dormido un poco después de media noche. Harry también se encontró a sí mismo adormilado. Desde que fue atrapado en la habitación de Sirius, su padrino había estado revisándolo una hora más tarde luego de que se hubiera ido a dormir para chequear. Afortunadamente, las escaleras de _The Lighthouse_ eran lo suficientemente ruidosas como para que siempre pudiera escuchar cuando Sirius se dirigía hacia su cuarto, y simplemente simulaba dormir lo suficiente hasta que Sirius regresaba a su cuarto a descansar. Entonces, Harry podía quedarse casi toda la noche despierto leyendo o haciendo su tarea, ocasionalmente durmiendo una o dos horas cuando comenzaba a salir el sol, usando reloj despertador muy silencioso para asegurarse de que seguía despertándose antes que Sirius.

Pero allí, en La Madriguera, no podía leer o trabajar ya que no podía encender la luz sin despertar al pelirrojo. Sin algo para distraerlo, Harry no pudo luchar contra los pesados párpados y pronto se quedó dormido.

Había pasado sólo una hora cuando Harry despertó cubierto de un sudor frío, luego de otra pesadilla. Miró a Ron con ansiedad y se sintió aliviado de ver que él no se había despertado.

Harry suspiró y se puso los anteojos. Sabía que no podía volver a dormirse y sólo deseó que las pesadillas lo dejaran dormir unas pocas horas al menos antes de despertarlo.

Silenciosamente se levantó de la cama y tomó su libro muggle prestado de la mesita de luz y, luego de un momento de deliberación, cuidadosamente bajó hasta el baño y cerró la puerta por detrás. Allí, luego de acostumbrarse a la luz, Harry se sentó en el felpudo del suelo y se apoyó contra el armario. Se restregó los ojos cansados, intentando persuadirlos de que se mantuvieran abiertos. Dejó el libro sobre sus rodillas y se forzó a leer, reemplazando los demonios de su mente con sus intentos de descifrar qué, en nombre de Merlín, intentaba decir Shakespeare, pasando la mirada entre el texto en las páginas de la izquierda hacia las definiciones de los términos anticuados a la derecha. Kota había insistido en que tenía que leer Hamlet, pero Harry ahora lo lamentaba ya que Shakespeare obviamente no era la mejor elección para mantenerlo despierto. Tenía que mojarse la cara cada vez que iba a leer otra escena.

Con un suspiro, pensó en cómo, no mucho tiempo atrás, podría haber estado durmiendo plácidamente a esa hora. Las manecillas del reloj le dijeron que eran casi las tres de la mañana. Serían sólo otras tres o cuatro horas antes de que pudiera escabullirse de nuevo a la habitación de Ron y mantener la máscara de que todo era normal, que todo estaba bien.

.

Ron despertó a mitad de la noche con un gruñido. Medio dormido, miró el reloj y gruñó de nuevo. Las malditas cuatro de la mañana.

Prácticamente se cayó de la cama y salió a tropezones de su habitación, caminando a ciegas hasta que su mano golpeó contra la baranda de las escaleras. Con un bostezo, fue hasta el baño, pero cuando llegó allí, notó que la puerta estaba cerrada y que se veía luz por la cerradura.

Después de esperar unos minutos, se dio cuenta de que no se escuchaba ningún ruido de adentro. Sintiéndose ligeramente más despierto, se acercó a la puerta y escuchó, aumentando su confusión al oír cómo alguien pasaba de página. Con curiosidad, abrió la puerta. Se sorprendió de encontrar a Harry sentado en el suelo con un libro delante, mirándolo atónito.

"Harry?" gruñó Ron con voz soñolienta. "Qué estás haciendo? Sabes qué hora es?"

Harry rápidamente se puso de pie, evitando los ojos de Ron. "Lo siento," murmuró.

"Por qué estás leyendo a las cuatro de la mañana?" insistió Ron.

"No tenía sueño," dijo Harry simplemente. Ron miró a su amigo como si lo viera por primera vez. Harry se veía muy mal; Ron no podía creer cómo no lo había notado antes. Harry debía haber estado empeorando gradualmente de manera tal que los cambios no eran notorio para alguien que lo veía casi todos los días. Pero, a la brillante luz del baño, Ron pudo ver las bolsas negras bajo los ojos de Harry. Notó que la mano de Harry temblaba levemente sosteniendo su libro y que con la otra se sostenía del lavamanos débilmente para mantenerse de pie. Harry no sólo estaba cansado, estaba a punto de desmayarse exhausto.

Todo encajó repentinamente para Ron y deseó golpearse a sí mismo por no verlo antes. Harry no había estado durmiendo. Por eso era que nunca quería pasar la noche en La Madriguera; no quería que nadie se enterara. No era muy difícil imaginar qué era lo que lo mantenía despierto a la noche.

"Bueno, iré arriba ahora," murmuró Harry, mirando las escaleras resignado.

"Subiré en un segundo," dijo Ron, haciéndose a un lado para dejar pasar a Harry.

Cuando finalmente volvió a su habitación, Harry estaba tendido en la cama extra de Ron, mirando por la ventana.

"Harry?" preguntó Ron en voz baja, mientras iba a su cama.

Hubo una pausa antes de que Harry respondiera dubitativo, como si hubiera estado intentando decidir si hacerse el dormido o no.

"Si?"

"Estás bien, amigo?"

"Por supuesto, sólo me desperté y no pude volver a dormirme. Nada de qué preocuparte," dijo, sin mirar a Ron, sabiendo que el pelirrojo podría fácilmente darse cuenta de si mentía.

"Crees que podrás dormir ahora?"

"Si, estoy bien," dijo Harry antes de darse la vuelta. "Buenas noches."

"Buenas noches," dijo Ron frunciendo el entrecejo, deseando que Harry estuviera volteado hacia él para poder saber si realmente iba a dormir o miraba por la ventana.

Ron intentó quedarse despierto un rato para ver si Harry sólo fingía, pero accidentalmente se quedó dormido antes de poder hacerlo.

.

"Bueno, aunque aún no podemos determiner la caisa, está obviamente conectado con algo mental, y no, eso no significa que estés loco, Harry," dijo el Sanador Callaham con una cálida sonrisa en la tormenta de ideas que solían tener él, Sirius y Snape luego de las sesiones de testeo. Harry aún sostenía un pañuelo para aguantar el exceso de sangre en su nariz.

"Qué quiere decir?" preguntó Sirius preocupado.

"De otra manera, sería demasiada coincidencia que el noventa por ciento de las veces que a Harry le duele la cabeza, sea mientras está aquí testeándose," explicó el sdr. Callahan. "Ahora bien, no estoy sugiriendo que el problema mismo sea una manifestación física de un problema mental, sino que meramente debe estar influenciado por el humor, el estrés o algo que se vincule con estas visitas."

"En español, por favor," pidió Sirius como solía hacer. Había desistido hace tiempo de intentar aparentar que entendía la jerga médica. Quería saber qué había de malo con su ahijado, incluso si tenía que tragarse un poco de su orgullo. Snape siempre rodaba los ojos, pero el sdr. Callahan siempre estaba dispuesto a responder.

"Tengo pacientes que, ante una necesidad subconsciente de llamar la atención o porque creen realmente que están enfermos, muchas veces se enferman de verdad. La mente es algo muy poderosa. No creo, sin embargo, que sea el caso de Harry. No obstante, creo que su humor o su mente de alguna manera juegan un papel, ya que…"

"Ya que los dolores suceden más que nada mientras estamos aquí, okay, entendido," dijo Sirius asintiendo.

"No es tan difícil de creer, en realidad," continuó el sdr. Callahan. "El mero propósito de estas sesiones es lidiar con estos ataques y es fácil para el cerebro conectar ambas cosas y asociarlos entre sí. Mientras más ataques tenga Harry aquí, más ataques esperará tener aquí, y tal vez eso haya influenciado a lo que sea que le esté pasando. O, podría ser por el estrés; Merlín sabe que estas sesiones son estresantes, no es cierto Harry?"

"No bromee," murmuró Harry. Las sesiones de testeo significaban un montón de pociones que no hacían más que hacerlo sentir extraño y le daban horribles dolores de cabeza que duraban mucho tiempo, con variantes niveles de fuerza a medida que probaban una cosa diferente. Siempre que creían haber encontrado algo que al menos le hiciera mejor, veían que estaban equivocados en algún punto cuando Harry tenía un ataque particularmente fuerte. Uno lo había sido tanto que de su nariz empezó a brotar sangre sin parar, causando que el sdr. Callahan tuviera que darle una inyección de restauración de sangre de emergencia.

Las sesiones de testeo no estaban muy lejos de ser sesiones de tortura.

"Creo que sería inteligente probar esa teoría antes de hacer alguna presunción," dijo Snape. Él siempre desafiaba o estaba en desacuerdo con lo que fuera que dijera el Sdr. Callahan, incluso cuando tenía sentido. Harry sospechaba que Snape extrañaba poder intimidar a sus estudiantes y que usaba a Callahan para revivir su pasatiempo favorito, incluso aunque Harry no creía que el sanador se sintiera muy intimidado por Snape. A veces, Harry se encontraba a si mismo sólo deseando que Snape dejara de ser tan molesto para que las sesiones finalizaran más rápido, o que el Sdr. Callahan simplemente le diera la poción que quisiera probar en él.

"Suspender las prubas?" preguntó el Sdr. Callahan a Snape en busca de mayor claridad. "Hmm… podría ser una buena idea, aunque me temo que no resolverá el problema; los ataques podrían ser más aleatorios o podrían ocurrir durante otra cosa que Harry considere estresante. Nuestro problema no estaría resuelto y habríamos desperdiciado tiempo valioso para intentar descifrar lo que sucede."

"Horrorizado de lo que voy a decir, Snape tiene razón," dijo Sirius. Raramente daba su opinión, dejándola para los dos que tenían mayores conocimientos médicos, por lo que sorprendió a todos al tomar una posición. "Puede que no resuelva el problema, pero francamente, tampoco estamos avanzando demasiado con las pruebas. Sé que estamos en un territorio nuevo y que estas cosas llevan tiempo, y no estoy diciendo que debiéramos suspender las pruebas, porque obviamente necesitamos determinar qué es lo que sucede y cómo puede solucionarse, pero no creo que una semana libre dañe a nadie. Tal vez le dé a usted la posibilidad de revisar los resultados de las pruebas o algo así, Sanador, y Harry necesita una pausa. Si este respiro lo deja pasar al menos una semana sin esos horribles ataques, entonces lo vale. Y si continúan, bueno, al menos estará en casa y descansará de las pociones y todo esto. Qué opinas, Harry? Una semana libre?"

Harry asintió agradecido, deseando abrazar a Sirius por dejarlo tener libre una semana.

El Sanador Callahan sonrió y cerró su carpeta con un chasquido.

"Bueno, entonces está decidido. Una semana libre. Yo revisaré lo que hemos encontrado hasta ahora a ver qué se me ocurre. Si me necesitan por cualquier motivo, siempre pueden venir a donde van normalmente y encontrarme en mi oficina. Si no estoy allí, Betsy en la recepción puede conectarlos con mi chimenea en casa. Pero, dado que no lo veré en una semana, les molesta si tengo unas palabras a solas con Harry?" preguntó el sanador Callahan.

Los dos abrieron sus bocas para protestar, pero el Sdr. Callahan los detuvo-

"Por favor. Denme cinco minutos. Pueden incluso llevarse mi varita," dijo, tendiéndosela a Sirius.

Los dos se dieron por vencidos y los dejaron para que hablaran.

"Lo siento, son un poco paranoicos," se disculpó Harry, alejando el pañuelo ahora que el flujo de sangre se había detenido.

"Bueno, es entendible. Ellos no querrían que algo te pasara, y si he oído bien la historia, tu padrino ya ha sido traicionado por alguien en quien confiaba."

Harry asintió tristemente. El Sdr. Callahan estaba, por supuesto, hablando de Peter Pettigrew.

"En fin, como sabes, se bastante acerca de todo lo relacionado a tu salud, excepto por esos ataques, por supuesto, y últimamente he estado notando algunas cosas que me han preocupado," dijo frunciendo el entrecejo.

"Qué tipo de cosas?" preguntó Harry preocupado. Su primer pensamiento fue algo relacionado con el regreso del cáncer.

"He notado que has perdido un poco de peso y que tu nivel de azúcar en sangre ha caído un poco. También, no puedo aparentar no notar lo cansado que estás, y ese cansancio no es bueno para tu salud. Está provocando que tu sistema inmune se debilite más de lo normal y tus fuentes de energía se están agotando, por lo que tu cuerpo no tiene la energía que necesita justo ahora, especialmente cuando supuestamente te estás recuperando de todo por lo que pasaste el año pasado, como para lidiar con esto ahora. Por qué no has estado comiendo o durmiendo?" preguntó el Sdr. Callahan con preocupación. "Y no hay necesidad de mentir, ya que tu salud habla por sí misma."

Harry se movió incómodo. "Yo…"

"Todo lo que me digas será estrictamente confidencial, Harry. Te lo garantizo. Confidencialidad Sanador-Paciente," le aseguró Callahan.

"No lo sé. Sólo no he podido dormir, y entonces me siento demasiado cansado para comer," dijo, estirando levemente la verdad. No mencionó las pesadillas o las batallas por mantenerse despierto. No mencionó las veces que a duras penas podía caminar de lo cansado que estaba, o de las veces que se quedaba dormido en la mesa o en el sofá, siempre por cortos períodos de tiempo por lo que Sirius todavía no había notado nada. No mencionó que pensar en comer lo atraía, pero que su cansancio no era lo único que hacía que se le encogiera el estómago cuando realmente intentaba comer. A menudo, cuando Sirius entraba a la cocina Harry sentía una oleada de culpa tan intensa que le hacía perder el apetito.

"Ayudaría una poción para dormir sin soñar?" sugirió el Sdr. Callahan.

"Pero el profesor Snape dice que son muy adictivas," dijo Harry con confusión.

"El profesor Snape tiene razón, pero algunas lo son menos que otras, y si monitoreo cuándo las tomas, y de qué tipo, creo que te ayudaría a recobrar el hábito de dormir por la noche. Lo único que me preocupa es que puedas volverte inmune a ella rápidamente, especialmente con todas las pociones de ingredientes similares que asumo que tomaste el año pasado con tu cáncer. No obstante, vale la pena probar."

"El sanador sacó algunas botellas de su armario y midió fracciones de diferentes pociones en pequeños frascos. Con un movimiento de la varita, se roturaron rápidamente con un día diferente de la semana.

"Bueno, estas son todas diferentes variaciones de la misma poción, lo cual hará que el efecto sea menos adictivo, y tal vez incluso funcione un poco mejor. Toma la poción que corresponde a cada noche y no tomes más de una por vez, incluso aunque no sientas ningún efecto con alguna. Si resulta que eres inmune a una de ellas, sólo continúa tomándolas ya que una variación podría resultar. Si alguna de ellas te causa algún efecto secundario negativo, quiero que me envíes una lechuza en el momento, aunque no espero que pase nada."

"Gracias, señor," dijo Harry sinceramente, tomando la pequeña bolsa de frascos y poniéndosela en el bolsillo.

"Y Harry, dejaré que decidas decirle o no a tu padrino sobre esto, pero si no veo una mejoría cuando vuelvas la semana que viene, no tendré otra opción más que alertarlo. Tu salud está demasiado debilitada por esto," dijo el Sdr. Callahan con seriedad.

"Está bien," dijo Harry débilmente, un poco asustado. Esperaba que las pociones funcionaran y que no tuviera que forzarse a comer, incluso aunque no tuviera hambre. No quería que Sirius pensara que había sido negligente con su salud cuando el hombre se había estado preocupando tanto por él.

"Que tengas buena semana, Harry. Realmente espero que los ataques te dejen en paz," dijo el hombre con una sonrisa comprensiva.

Harry asintió y abandonó la oficina, encontrando a Sirius paseando nerviosamente afuera, mientras Snape al menos parecía más digno, habiendo elegido sentarse en una silla de espera.

Harry rodó los ojos. "Sirius, estás muy paranoico."

Su padrino sonrió. "Ese es mi trabajo."

.

Cuando regresaron a _The Lighthouse_, había alguien allí.

"Remy?" preguntó Harry sorprendido al ver al hombre lobo en la cocina. Remus se dio vuelta y reparó en Harry. Su rostro se tensó momentáneamente con preocupación antes de cubrirlo con una cálida sonrisa.

"Ven aquí, pequeño," dijo amistosamente, abrazando a Harry.

"Pero tu ibas a estar afuera tres semanas. Ni siquiera han pasado dos! Por qué cortaste tus vacaciones? Pasó algo?" preguntó Harry preocupado.

"No, no pasa nada. Sólo estaba ansioso por volver," le aseguró Remus.

Harry sospechó que había alguna otra cosa, pero no quiso presionar.

"Le conté a mi madre todo sobre ti, Har, y me empacó muchísimas conservas para ti, estarás lleno por semanas. Justo había terminado de desempacarlas," continuó Remus.

"Le contaste sobre mi?" preguntó Harry con un leve desconcierto.

Remus lo miró extrañado. "Por qué no lo haría?"

Harry desvió la mirada y se encogió de hombros. "Entonces qué clase de comida trajiste?" preguntó, cambiando de tema.

Mientras Remus le mostraba a Harry las conservas de su madre, le echó a Sirius una mirada que decía que necesitaban hablar.

.

"Por qué realmente cortaste tu viaje, Lunático?" preguntó Sirius suspicazmente cuando los dos estuvieron seguros de estar solos.

Remus suspiró y se masageó el puente de la nariz. "Estaba preocupado por Harry. Era en todo lo que podía pensar mientras estaba allá. Cuando me fui, no se veía como si estuviera lidiando muy bien con todo esto. Tenía una sensación de que debía regresar, y mi madre finalmente me dijo que volviese, que me vería para Navidad."

"Regresaste porque no crees que pueda cuidar de Harry por mí mismo, verdad?" preguntó Sirius con un dejo de enojo en su voz. "Porque crees que soy irresponsable y que no sé cómo ayudarlo, así que decidiste volver y salvar el día, no? Bueno, estabas equivocado! Yo sé lo que es mejor para mi ahijado. Él solo necesita algo de tiempo para enderezar las cosas, pero lo está logrando."

"Sirius, has mirado bien a Harry últimamente?" preguntó Remus con sorpresa. "El _no_ lo está logrando! Creo que ha bajado de peso, y se ve exhausto! Está peor! Qué te dijo cuando hablaste con él acerca de lo de los Dursleys?"

Sirius se movió incómodo. "Lo que sucede con eso es que…"

"No has hablado con él al respecto?" preguntó Remus incrédulo.

Sirius lo fulminó indignado. "Él no está listo aún para hablar. Le dejé en claro que estoy para él para cuando quiera hablar."

"Y mientras tanto, Harry se está dejando llevar hacia el colapso mental, o a enfermarse," argumentó Remus severamente.

Sirius abrió la boca para responder, pero oyeron a Harry regresar por la chimenea.

"Discutiremos esto luego de la reunión de la Orden esta noche," susurró Remus antes de poner una expresión calmada para recibir a Harry.

.

Esa noche, Fred y George iban a estar ocupados en la tienda, y Ron y Ginny decidieron ir con ellos. Harry fue enviado a la Mansión Snape para estar con Draco mientras duraba la reunión de la Orden, ya que no era seguro para él estar en Hogsmeade sin la supervisión de un adulto. La Orden sospechaba que dado que había pasado más tiempo desde la muerte de Voldemort, los Mortífagos muy probablemente ya estuvieran organizados.

La mayoría de las veces, las reuniones se celebraban en la Mansión Snape, así éste podía asegurarse de que Draco estaba seguro, pero esa noche, se habían ido a otro lado, aunque ellos, como siempre, se negaron a contarle nada a los adolescentes.

Harry estaba practicando lanzar el florete al aire y atraparlo al vuelo, mientras Draco rebuscaba en su baúl, como hacía a menudo. El baúl de Draco tenía muchos compartimentos secretos, y el rubio constantemente buscaba en ellos, preguntándose si habría llevado a Hogwarts una cierta posesión el año anterior. Siempre que fallaba en encontrar lo que fuera que estuviera buscando, lo invadía un mal humor.

Snape nunca pareció decirle a nadie que fuera a buscar las pertenencias de Draco a la Mansión Malfoy, aunque ninguno de ellos sabía las razones del hombre, y entonces Draco a menudo se encontraba extrañando sus cosas, amargado por no tener permiso para aparecerse allí y tomarlas.

Draco terminó de revisar su baúl por quinta vez y lo pateó enojado.

"No tuviste suerte, imagino?" preguntó Harry gentilmente, lanzando el florete y fallando en atraparlo en la caída.

"Eres bueno," dijo Draco miserablemente.

"Qué estás buscando esta vez?" preguntó Harry, ignorando el tono brusco de Draco.

"Lo que estado buscando casi todo el verano. Sigo pensando que tal vez lo haya perdido. No puedo creer que haya olvidado de llevarlo a Hogwarts!"

"Ese libro que te dio tu abuela?"

Draco asintió tristemente. "Desearía tenerlo. Ella era mi único pariente a quien quería y ella sólo me dio el libro y un pendiente que venía con él. Tengo el pendiente, pero el libro tenía cosas escritas por ella. Cosas que escribí _yo_. Merlín, era prácticamente la única cosa que tenía valor sentimental y está tirada en mi cuarto en casa, juntando polvo y probablemente siendo carcomida por ratas o algo así," despotricó Draco, paseándose. "No entiendo por qué no puedo salir de esta casa cinco minutos e ir a buscarlo. Quiero decir, la Mansión Malfoy está vacía! Mis padres se fueron hace mucho y el ministerio tiene el lugar cubierto. Es ridículo!"

"Bueno, qué tal si vamos y lo buscamos?" sugirió Harry luego de pensarlo un momento.

Draco lo miró con sorpresa.

"Qué?"

"Bueno, nuestros padrinos no van a volver en al menos tres horas. Podríamos ir con polvos flu, tomar tus cosas y volver. Podría llevar mi capa invisible, sólo por si acaso. Estaremos fuera quince minutos, media hora a lo sumo. Nunca nadie lo sabrá."

"Realmente estás sugiriendo desafiar directamente las órdenes de nuestros padrinos?" preguntó Draco sin creerlo.

Harry se encogió de hombros. "Bueno, es tu decisión," dijo, lanzando el florete y atrapándolo suavemente. "Salgo a hurtadillas con mi capa invisible en Hogwarts todo el tiempo, así que me parece que la idea no me sorprende demasiado."

"Esto es un poco diferente a escabullirse fuera de la torre Gryffindor," señaló Draco.

Harry se encogió de hombros. "Por eso digo que es tu decisión. Qué tan importante es eso que quieres buscar?"

"Me estás preguntando si soy lo suficientemente materialista para ponernos en peligro sólo para buscar mis pertenencias?" preguntó indignado.

"Esa sería realmente la pregunta."

.

Harry miró con asombro la mansión delante de él.

"Oh, Dios…" dijo débilmente.

"Shhh, quieres que nos atrapen?" siseó Draco. Se veía bastante ansioso.

"Pero no hay nadie aquí," susurró Harry.

"Uno nunca sabe," dijo Draco. "No puedo ceer que estemos haciendo esto."

Dado que la chimenea de Snape normalmente se encontraba bloqueada a la mayoría de las casas, tuvieron que pedir una hora de conexión con la casa de invitados de la Mansión Malfoy, ya que la mansión estaba protegida contra la mayoría de las conexiones flu.

En silencio caminaron hasta una puerta lateral y Draco susurró la contraseña para entrar. Ingresaron y Harry guardó la capa invisible.

Mientras caminaban, sus pisadas resonaban con fuerza. El lugar era increíble, y los ojos de Harry recorrían todo, tratando de absorber todo lo que veía.

"Estás seguro de que esta es una _casa_?" preguntó con asombro.

Draco rodó los ojos. "Eres tan incivilizado." Tomó a Harry del brazo y lo llevó a rastras. "Vamos. Mi piso está en el ala sur."

"Tu _piso_? Tienen _alas_?" preguntó Harry incrédulo.

Rápidamente se abrieron camino por varias suntuosas habitaciones y largos pasajes antes de llegar a una gran escalera.

Draco se apresuró a subir con Harry siguiéndolo de cerca. Era obvio que Draco estaba ansioso por encontrar lo que buscaba e irse de la casa tan pronto como fuera posible. Harry lo entendía completamente. Si él hubiera regresado a _su_ antigua casa, también habría estado deseando irse.

Al final de la escalera comenzaba un gran hall con muchas puertas y grandes retratos de Draco y sus padres, en los cuales nadie sonreía.

"No digas nada," le advirtió Draco al ver que Harry miraba las pinturas. Draco miró una de él y su padre y tembló involuntariamente. "Hagamos esto rápido, si?"

Harry asintió. "Estás bien?" preguntó suavemente.

"Son sólo un montón de malos recuerdos," respondió en voz baja, sin mirar a Harry.

Caminaron por el frío pasillo en silencio.

"No te sentías solo?" preguntó Harry con cautela. "Parece un poco recluído aquí."

"Te acostumbras," dijo Draco con un escalofrío. Harry detectó un dejo de dolor en la voz de Draco pero decidió no presionarlo.

Draco finalmente abrió una puerta con una elegante "D" plateada incrustada. Harry gimió ante la vista, provocando que Draco sonriera con un orgullo que no podía evitar sentir por su antiguo dormitorio.

Era la habitación más grande y elegante que Harry jamás hubiera visto, más allá de todo lo que hubiera podido imaginar para una habitación de verdad. Mientras Draco iba a sus armarios y comenzaba a revisar entre sus cosas y las cuardaba en la mochila que habían llevado, Harry recorrió con asombro, acariciando el cubrecama de seda y las columnas de marfil. La cama era tan alta que había dos escalones. Había una gran chimenea, alfombras de piel y lanzas. Un ajedrez hecho de jade y plata estaba armado en un pequeño sector con un sofá y dos sillas; todas lucían comodísimas para sentarse, tal como la cama.

Había una gran colección de espadas en una vitrina, junto con un puñado de hermosos floretes.

Draco tenía muchas cosas, por lejos muchas más que Dudley en lo de los Dursley. Pero al contrario de su desagradable primo, Draco obviamente cuidaba mucho y estaba orgulloso de sus posesiones. Le daba a su cuarto un aspecto de museo que hacía sentir a Harry ligeramente incómodo.

"No puedo encontrarlo!" dijo Draco desesperadamente. "Es prácticamente la única cosa que moví y no puedo recordar dónde lo puse!"

"Cómo es?"

"Tiene una cubierta negra, de cuero con un dragón de plata erguido en ella," explicó ansioso. "Pero la parte de atrás es un diario y escribí cosas personales en ella, así que si lo encuentras, no leas nada, lo prometes? No lo abras."

"Prometido," juró Harry antes de buscar en los estantes y mirar rápidamente en los cajones. Había una sección de la habitación elevada con tres escalones, lo cual Harry encontró muy emocionante.

Subió esos escalones y miró el escritorio. Había una gran vitrina llena de trofeos de todos colores y tamaños, incluyendo uno junto a la vitrina que era casi tan alto como Harry.

"Merlín, todos estos trofeos son de esgrima?" preguntó Harry mientras seguía buscando.

"Sip," dijo Draco desde adentro del closet.

"Nunca imaginé que eras tan bueno en eso," dijo Harry mientras buscaba entre una pila de libros.

"Bueno, lo soy."

"Y modesto también!" dijo Harry con una risita. Bajó la escalinata y se mordió el labio pensativamente. Se acercó a las sillas y comenzó a mirar bajo los cajones y las frazadas. Destapó una y sonrió.

"Lo encontré!" anunció, tomando el libro.

Draco emergió del closet. Al ver el libro, suspiró con alivio. Harry cuidadosamente lo puso en la mochila y Draco la cerró por arriba.

"Muy bien, vámonos de…"

Draco se interrumpió al escuchar voces que provenían del Hall. Los dos chicos se quedaron congelados. Pequeñas explosiones se acercaban más y más.

"Tú, busca en esa habitación. Tú en aquella," se escuchó ordenar a una voz que ambos reconocieron con horror. Era Lucius Malfoy.


	16. Punto de quiebre

**N/T:** Ayer 21 fue mi cumpleaños. Ya son 22 pirulos. Les traigo un nuevo cap! Disfruten!

Punto de quiebre

Draco se quedó pálido y congelado como un ciervo iluminado **(Sic)**. Harry tomó la mochila con una mano y el brazo de Draco con la otra, y lo arrastró al armario. Con cuidado cerró la puerta tras él justo al oir cómo la puerta de Draco se abría con un estrépito.

Harry arrastró a Draco hacia la esquina inferior del closet. Tomó su capa invisible y la colocó sobre ellos, asegurándose de que los cubría completamente.

"Ese pequeño bastardo traicionero," susurró Lucius, seguido del sonido de vidrio partiéndose. Harry podía oir cómo le abrían cajones y se revolvían papeles.

"Entonces es un dragón con ojos de rubí?" preguntó alguien.

"Ojos esmeralda, imbécil. Revisa este escritorio," ordenó la voz de Lucius. De repente, se abrió la puerta del armario. Harry puso su mano sobre la boca de Draco antes de que pudiera gritar. Draco temblaba como loco pero Harry no sabía qué podía hacer para calmarlo en ese momento.

Lucius comenzó a tirar cosas de los estantes, abriendo todas las cajas y vaciando su contenido.

"Realmente vale la pena, Lucius?" preguntó alguien nerviosamente. "El ministerio podría aparecer en cualquier momento, o peor, la Orden!"

"Ese es el propósito de la distracción que armamos en Pequeño Hangleton. La Orden no vendrá aquí porque están ahora ocupados con actividad Mortífaga allá," se burló Lucius como si hablara con un puñado de idiotas.

"Podría haber encantamientos alarma para saber que estamos aquí."

"Lucius, tal vez deberíamos irnos."

"No lo encontramos."

"Sigan buscando," gruñó Lucius. "Quiero ese amuleto."

Harry miró inquisidoramente a Draco, quien tembloroso sacó una cadena de plata de su remera. El pendiente que colgaba de la larga cadena era un dragón cuyos ojos esmeralda parecían brillar levemente. Harry abrió mucho los ojos. Los dos se miraron, viendo el miedo en los ojos del otro.

"Lucius, estás seguro de que está aquí?" preguntó una voz profunda.

"Crabbe, tú dijiste que tu hijo no ha visto a Draco con él. Draco no tiene idea de lo que hace el amuleto y no estaba muy impresionado con el regalo así que probablemente lo tiró aquí, por algún lado, con el resto de los regalos que no le gustaban. No tenía aprecio por las cosas finas," dijo Lucius irritado.

Se volvió hacia los dos chicos acurrucados y se acercó a ellos. Encogieron sus piernas a sus cuerpos tanto como pudieron y contuvieron el aliento mientras el Malfoy adulto se acercaba. Draco se había aferrado tan fuerte al brazo de Harry que resultaba doloroso. El rubio temblaba tanto que Harry temía que la capa se les escuriera.

Lucius se detuvo a centímetros de los pies de los chicos y comenzó a examinar las cosas en el estante que estaba sobre ellos.

Ambos chicos se cubrieron las bocas con las mangas esperando que el hombre que estaba tan cerca de ellos no oyera su respiración agitada. El corazón de Harry golpeaba tan fuerte que estaba casi seguro de que el Malfoy adulto podría oirlo.

Una caja cayó de la repisa justo al lado de Draco. El rubio enterró su cara en el antebrazo de Harry con desesperación y terror. La mano de Harry se había entumecido por el agarre de Draco, pero apenas se había dado cuenta.

Lucius se agachó lentamente para agarrar la caja. Harry atrajo más a Draco hacia sí, justo cuando la mano de Lucius casi toca el codo de Draco. Temblaba violentamente mientras su padre tomaba la caja y la examinaba rápidamente.

El rostro del hombre se contrajo con ira y frustración al lanzar la caja contra la pared del closet. Golpeó justo a la derecha de la cabeza de Draco, provocando que el chico saltara y que Harry lo aferrara más.

"Ese pequeño bastardo debe habérselo llevado," gruñó.

De repente, una nueva voz se escuchó, casi sin aliento.

"Están aquí! Deben haber colocado alarmas o algo, pero Dumbledore y su gente están aquí!" dijo una voz frenéticamente.

Se escucharon algunas maldiciones, incluyendo algunas de Lucius.

"Aparézcanse de regreso al cuartel general," ordenó resignado.

Se escucharon algunos 'pops' en la habitación mientras Lucius se alejaba del closet.

"Incendio. Incendio," dijo antes de que un fuerte 'pop' anunciara su huida.

Harry ayudó a Draco a ponerse de pie y se colocó la mochila al hombro. Salieron rápido del closet. Viendo la habitación vacía, Harry se quitó la capa de invisibilidad.

"Noooo," gimió Draco mientras el cuarto se llenaba de humo. Su habitación estaba hecha pedazos y como último acto de venganza, su padre la había prendido fuego. Las llamas se expandían rápidamente mientras Draco miraba cómo su dormitorio y sus posesiones eran devoradas por las llamas.

Harry levantó la vista para ver el fuego atravesando el techo.

"Tenemos que irnos de aquí!" dijo tosiendo mientras el humo le llenaba los pulmones.

"Oh Dios," murmuró Draco, congelado de shock al ver el lugar donde había crecido ser destruido.

Harry tomó del brazo al Slytherin y lo sacó hacia el pasillo, donde ambos respiraron aire fresco.

Corrieron por el pasillo. La expresión de Draco era de dolor mientras miraba las paredes, luchando contra las lágrimas. La causa de las pequeñas explosiones que habían oído antes eran claras ahora. Todas las pinturas que eran de Draco estaban destruídas, hechas pedazos.

Los dos llegaron a la escalera y casi chocan contra alguien, haciendo que gritaran y patinaran. Ante ellos estaba un muy sorprendido Snape.

"Sev!" gimió Draco con alivio y le lanzó sus brazos a su padrino, quien continuaba intentando registrar lo que veía.

Draco rompió el abrazo y dio un paso atrás para mirar a su padrino. La expresión de Snape pasó rápidamente de la sorpresa al enojo. Draco dio otro paso atrás y Harry tragó saliva.

"Todo despejado, encontraste algo Sna…"

Sirius apareció por una esquina y se quedó congelado, mirando a los dos chicos.

"Harry? Draco?" preguntó sin comprender. Miró a Snape y se dio cuenta de que el maestro de pociones no sabía nada e imaginó lo que debió haber sucedido. Su expresión también pasó a una de furia apenas contenida.

"Estamos en problemas," le dijo Harry a Draco en voz baja, pasando la mirada de uno a otro de los dos padrinos.

"Ni siquiera puedes imaginar lo grave que es esto," gruñó Snape.

.

Snape y Sirius rápidamente encontraron a Dumbledore, quien les aseguró que el resto de la Orden se encargaría. Remus decidió ir con ellos, ignorando las protestas de Snape.

Estaban de regreso todos en la habitación de Draco en la mansión Snape. Los dos chicos estaban sentados en el borde de la cama, con las cabezas bajas de vergüenza, mientras sus padrinos caminaban por la habitación enojados. Remus intentaba calmarlos, pero ellos lo ignoraban.

"Qué estaban pensando? Debería haber esperado este tipo de conducta de _Potter_…"

Harry hizo una mueca de dolor cuando Snape volvió a su antigua forma de llamarlo. Era obvio que el hombre había perdido completamente la paciencia, y Harry sabía que se lo merecía, pero de todas maneras dolía.

"…pero tú, Draco. Pensé que serías más responsable como para comprometer tu seguridad de esta manera!"

"Metiéndose en la casa de un hombre que contento los mataría a los dos?" continuó Sirius. "Están completamente locos? Cómo puedes hacerme esto Harry, después de saber lo que me hizo tu muerte la última vez? Alguna vez piensas en alguien más que en ti mismo?" gritó.

Harry miró a su padrino con tristeza, pero Sirius le lanzó una mirada tan furiosa que inmediatamente volvió a mirar su regazo. Remus le advirtió a Sirius que no perdiera los estribos, pero el animago lo ignoró mientras Snape continuaba.

"Qué hubiera pasado si hubiésemos estado allí? Pensaba que ustedes eran inteligentes, pero parece que no hay nada entre sus orejas. Draco, pensé que estabas intentando cambiar para mejor, y luego vas y haces algo tan estúpido como esto. Ese estúpido _libro_ valía tanto como sus vidas? Y Potter, realmente _eres_ el idiota arrogante que originalmente pensaba que eras," gritó Snape. "Debería haberlo sabido cuando fuiste a golpearte y comenzar peleas en Diagon Alley, donde no sólo arrastraste a Draco, sino también a los Weasley, sólo para demostrar lo genial que eras."

"Qué?" preguntó Sirius, volviéndose enojado a su ahijado.

"Prometió que no lo diría!" le gritó Harry a Snape con una mirada dolida.

"Cierra la boca, Potter. Soy tu profesor y no te debo la cortesía de mantener mi palabra cuando vas e imprudentemente rompes las reglas de mi casa y pones a mi ahijado en peligro," gruñó Snape furioso, levantando un dedo.

Harry torció la cabeza.

"Por supuesto, automáticamente asumes que fue culpa de Harry," protestó Sirius a Snape. "Creo que eran por las cosas de Draco que fueron. Sabía que esta amistad sería un desastre. Harry, creo que es hora de que re evalúes a quien eliges como amigos."

Snape se volvió hacia Sirius para reprenderlo por el comentario, pero Harry se puso de pie.

"Fue mi idea, no de Draco. Es todo _mi_ culpa. Si alguien tiene que re evaluar a quién elige como amigo, ese debería ser Draco," insistió Harry.

Snape cerró la boca y un destello de triunfo cruzó sus ojos, orgulloso de que no hubiese sido _su_ ahijado el causante de todo.

La furia de Sirius se intensificó aún más ante la revelación.

"Así que no es suficiente poner TU vida en riesgo cada vez que puedes, sino que ahora también arrastras a otros contigo? James JAMÁS habría hecho algo tan estúpido," dijo Sirius con enojo y decepción. "Creo que te pareces menos a tu padre de lo que yo pensaba.

Snape resopló ante esto.

"L-lo siento," dijo Harry débilmente.

"Lo siento no es suficiente. Estoy tan decepcionado contigo, Harry! Creí que habías aprendido más que hacer este tipo de cosas! Qué se necesita para que el sentido común te golpee? Mejor que reces porque simplemente te encierre en tu habitación por un mes antes de darte el castigo que _realmente_ mereces."

El corazón de Harry prácticamente se detuvo ante el comentario, pero ninguno de los dos hombres lo notó.

"Sirius, creo que es suficiente," dijo Remus con tono de advertencia, levantándose súbitamente.

"No, Lunático. Harry tiene que entender lo horrible de lo que hizo. Harry, discutiremos tu castigo más tarde. Ni siquiera puedo mirarte ahora," dijo Sirius, temblando con furia mientras salía de la habitación.

Snape se volvió hacia Draco. "No creas que podrás librarte fácilmente de esto, Draco. Estoy muy desilusionado con tu comportamiento. Una vez que Black y Potter se vayan, determinaré cuál será tu castigo," dijo fríamente antes de salir del cuarto, cerrando la puerta con tanta violencia que los cuadros se sacudieron.

Harry temblaba ahora de terror. Draco tenía su rostro entre sus manos, intentando combatir las lágrimas, pero Harry parecía estar a punto de sufrir un ataque de pánico.

"Harry?" preguntó Remus gentilmente. Harry se estremeció y levantó la cabeza.

"Oh Dios, está sucediendo," dijo Harry salvajemente, recorriendo la habitación con los ojos como si buscara posibles salidas. Draco miró al Gryffindor preocupado.

"Qué es lo que está sucediendo, Harry?" preguntó Remus suavemente.

"Y-yo lo arruiné. Él ahora sabe cómo soy en realidad y va a comenzar a ser igual conmigo, tal como Tío Vernon dijo!" dijo, en pánico. Los ojos de Remus se oscurecieron, preguntándose qué le habría dicho exactamente a Harry su horrible tío.

"Harry, tu sabes que Sirius jamás te lastimaría. Nunca te trataría como los Dursley.

Harry cerró los ojos y negó con la cabeza. "Sabía que esto pasaría! Sabía que él también empezaría a odiarme! Oh Dios, Lunático, por favor, no podría soportarlo de nuevo! No quiero que sea como en lo de los Dursley! Seré realmente bueno de ahora en adelante, lo prometo! Y-yo sólo no podría soportarlo de nuevo, por favor," rogó Harry con locura.

"Harry, te prometo que Sirius no te lastimará. Te lo juro. Él te ama," insistió Remus.

Harry volvió a sentarse y enterró su cara en sus manos, claramente sin creerle a su profesor de Defensa.

Remus suspiró y se volvió hacia el rubio. "Draco, cómo te sientes?"

El Slytherin lo miró con tristeza. "Sev va a echarme, justo como hizo mi familia, y no tengo a dónde ir," dijo, conteniendo un sollozo.

Harry levantó la cabeza. La sangre se le había ido rápidamente del rostro.

"Qué si Sirius me envía de nuevo con los Dursley?" preguntó en un susurro horrorizado.

"Harry eso no…" comenzó Remus pero fue ignorado por los chicos.

"Entonces iré contigo," declaró Draco firmemente.

"Mi tía y mi primo me odian mucho. También te odiarían a ti por ser un mago," dijo Harry temblorosamente. "O qué si mi tío regresa? No lo mantuvieron preso la última vez, qué tal si lo dejaron libre de nuevo? Iría a matarme."

"Harry, tu no vas a volver con los Durs…" intentó intervenir Remus. Los dos chicos lo ignoraron completamente.

"No lo dejaré, estás bromeando? Nadie trata a mis amigos de esa manera. Además, no hay manera en que yo viva en una alacena. Nos fugaríamos. Tú tienes dinero en el banco así que nos fugaríamos hasta que decidir qué hacer," le dijo Draco con firmeza, poniendo el brazo sobre los hombros del moreno para intentar calmarlo.

"Yo pensé que finalmente tenía una familia," dijo Harry tristemente.

"Yo también," murmuró Draco en el mismo tono.

"Sin fugas por ahora muchachos. Sólo traten de calmarse un poco, está bien?" dijo Remus con amabilidad, aunque no estaba seguro de que alguno de los chicos lo hubiera escuchado. Suspiró y salió de la habitación, dirigiéndose hacia las escaleras. Su enfado aumentó al oír a los dos hombres discutiendo abajo.

Fue hasta la habitación y encontró a los dos hombres gritándose entre sí.

"Cállense, los dos," espetó Remus furioso, llamando su atención. "Siéntense," ordenó amenazadoramente, dejando que el lobo que habitaba en él saliera a la superficie lo suficiente como para hacer entender sup unto.

Ambos se sentaron resignados e indignados.

Remus se paseó delante de ellos furioso tal como ellos habían hecho en el cuarto de Draco, sacudiendo las mesas.

"Así que decidieron que van a ser unos padrinos duros, eh? Dictar reglas y hacerlas cumplir con puño de hierro? Perder los estribos ante el primer error de los muchachos? Qué demonios estaban pensando?" gritó, señalando furiosamente al techo.

"Los podrían haber asesinado. Tienen que darse cuenta de lo que hicieron," dijo Snape en su defensa, pero Remus le lanzó una mirada que lo sorprendió lo suficiente como para mantenerlo callado.

"Tú, Severus. Los chicos no son tus estudiantes en este momento. Draco es tu ahijado y Harry parece admirarte, Merlín sabe por qué razón. NO están para ser aterrorizados para obedecer tus reglas! Tú eres la única familia que ahora tiene Draco. Ha sido echado y desheredado por los Malfoy, y ahora, debido a tu conducta, tu sobrerreacción, Draco está allí arriba pensando que tú vas a echarlo, que vas a desconocerlo también! Todo porque tú quisiste jugar el papel del tipo duro. Y luego, volviendo a llamar a Harry, "Potter". Fue como si lo deshumanizaras, y creo que ha pasado ya suficiente de eso en su vida. Deberías haber visto el dolor en sus ojos cuando lo hiciste si no hubieras estado concentrado en tu ira y tu sermón," dijo Remus cortante.

Snape parecía asombrado y culpable. Sirius era ahora el que se veía triunfante. Remus se volvió hacia el animago.

"Borra esa estúpida mueca de tu rostro, Sirius, porque tú fuiste diez veces peor que Severus. Preguntándole a Harry, '_Alguna vez piensas en alguien más que en ti mismo_'? Por Merlín, eso es todo lo que Harry hace! Y ahora lo tienes creyendo que es un egoísta. Ahora nunca va a sobreponer sus necesidades antes de las de cualquier otro! Oh no, pero no podías dejar de destruir su autoestima, tenías que seguir," gruló Remus enojado. "Realmente me _encantó_ tu elección de palabras, '_Que el sentido común te golpee_'. Decir que debería ponerse a rezar para que '_simplemente lo encerraras por un mes_', antes del castigo que '_realmente merecía_'. Oh, eso fue genial, Canuto. Se te cruzó tal vez por la cabeza que Harry fue ABUSADO?" vociferó Remus. "Está allí arriba con un ataque de pánico pensando que lo llevarás a casa y lo vas a GOLPEAR. Espero que estés satisfecho de haber hecho entender tu mensaje porque al menos Harry prometió que sería bueno de ahora en adelante si eso evitaba que lo lastimaras," le espetó, con sarcasmo. Hacía mucho tiempo que no estaba tan enojado.

Sirius se puso de pie rápidamente. "Él NO piensa eso! Él _sabe_ que yo no lo lastimaría."

"Sirius, tú y Severus necesitan darse cuenta de que Harry y Draco no son chicos normales; ambos han sido abusados física y emocionalmente. Ellos necesitán incluso más apoyo y demostraciones de cariño que la mayoría de los chicos. También tienen que tragarse el orgullo y percatarse de que necesitan ayuda. Los dos necesitan trabajar juntos en esto, porque si se detuvieran a pensarlo, Sirius es la persona indicada para ayudar a Draco, y Severus es el mejor para ayudar a Harry."

Snape realmente parecía estar escuchando a Remus, pero Sirius sólo frunció el ceño. "Yo puedo cuidar de Harry. Él no _lo_ necesita," le espetó, señalando a Snape con un gesto, "él me necesita a mí, su padrino. Y sabe que yo nunca lo lastimaría. Él sabe que lo amo. No sabes de lo que estás hablando Remus, y no puedo creer que me acusaras de… de… lo que fuera que me estuvieras acusando."

"Sirius, ni siquiera vas a escucharme?" gritó Remus.

"No, voy a buscar a Harry y nos iremos de aquí," declaró, yendo rápidamente a las escaleras.

"Bien Siri, pero cuando decidas pensar en alguien más que en ti mismo y ayudar a tu ahijado, ven conmigo," gritó Remus acaloradamente.

Sirius fue pisando fuerte por las escaleras, su mente zumbando, sin creer que su _supuesto_ mejor amigo lo estuviera acusando.

Abrió de golpe la puerta del cuarto, demasiado ensimismado en sus pensamientos para notar que Harry saltaba y palidecía.

"Ven, Harry. Nos vamos," gruñó, sin poder contener completamente su enojo con Lunático.

Harry rápidamente se puso de pie y siguió a su padrino, intentando dejar de temblar de miedo ya que no quería hacer enojar más a Sirius.

Sirius lo llevó rápidamente a la chimenea. Remus y Snape estaban en una conversación donde Snape parecía bastante preocupado. Remus miró a Sirius enojado y le ofreció a Harry una mirada comprensiva. Harry no podía entender lo que sucedía.

Temblorosamente dijo "_the Lighthouse_' al entrar en la chimenea.

El living de _the Lighthouse_ usualmente lo hacía sentir inexplicablemente feliz y cómodo, pero ahora sólo sintió frío y amenaza cuando Sirius emergió de la chimenea detrás de él.

"Al estudio," espetó. "Tenemos que discutir tu castigo."

Harry intentó recordar respirar mientras iba hacia el estudio. Cuando Sirius cerró la puerta tras él, a Harry se le congeló la sangre.

Temblorosamente Harry miró a su padrino, absolutamente petrificado.

"Ahora Harry," comenzó Sirius enojado, dando un paso adelante. Antes de que Harry pudiera detenerse, dio un paso atrás.

"L-lo s-siento," murmuró con miedo, tensándose.

Sirius parpadeó confundido, como intentando comprender algo.

"Estás asustado?" preguntó Sirius sin creerlo. Harry negó con la cabeza de un lado a otro vehementemente, pero sus temblores traicionaron a sus verdaderos sentimientos. Dio otro paso atrás.

Sirius notó que con otro paso atrás, Harry iba a golpear el tacho de basura. Se acercó para tomarlo del brazo y alejarlo del tacho, pero el movimiento sólo asustó más al chico.

Alejó su brazo fuera de su alcance y dio otro paso atrás, cayendo sobre el tacho. Sirius corrió a ayudarlo pero sólo logró aterrorizar a su ahijado, quien comenzó a disculparse como si su vida dependiera de ello, y arrastrándose hacia atrás hasta llegar a la pared.

"Harry no, por favor. No voy a lastimarte," dijo desesperadamente, acercándose al chico. Harry levantó sus brazos temblorosos para protegerse la cara.

"Lo siento mucho. Por favor, no quise hacerlo. Lo lamento," gimió.

Los ojos de Sirius se abrieron de la sorpresa al ver cómo Harry se protegía de él. Levantó las palmas delante de él como signo de paz.

"Harry, no voy a lastimarte, te lo prometo," dijo temblorosamente mientras se acercaba lentamente. Harry asintió pero Sirius pudo entender, por el terror en esos ojos verdes, que el chico no le ceía.

Mientras Sirius se acercaba, Harry comenzó a temblar violentamente. Era obvio que intentaba suprimir el temblor, pero sus intentos estaban teniendo poco efecto.

Sirius, de repente, se arrodilló frente a él, provocando que Harry diera un respingo ante el repentino movimiento, tal como hacía tan a menudo desde el incidente con su tío.

"Harry…" comenzó Sirius con tristeza. El moreno se estremeció.

"Lo siento," susurró Harry temblando, "Y-yo…"

Sirius aferró a Harry en un abrazo. Harry se puso rígido ante el agarre, con todo el cuerpo tenso como esperando algo más; esperando que Sirius decidiera que un abrazo paternal no era lo que Harry se merecía.

"Shh," dijo Sirius, haciendo pequeños círculos en la espalda de Harry para intentar calmarlo, "está bien. Yo también lo lamento."

"Por favor no me odies. Y-yo sere mejor. Sólo dame otra oportunidad y seré más como mi padre o como quien quieras que sea, lo prometo. Sólo no me odies todavía, por favor," rogó.

Sirius tomó a Harry de los hombros repentinamente y lo alejó para mirar su cara sorprendido. Harry dejó escapar un grito ante el movimiento inesperado y aguantó la respiración, mirando aterrorizado como si subconscientemente esperara ser golpeado.

"Harry, yo JAMÁS te odiaría! Jamás! Lo que hiciste esta noche fue muy estúpido y peligroso. Estoy enojado porque si algo te hubiera pasado, yo no podría… yo sería…" Tomó una bocanada de aire para evitar emocionarse y lo intentó de nuevo, mirando a los ojos nerviosos de Harry. "Yo nunca te lastimaría, tu sabes eso, no?"

Harry miró hacia abajo con tristeza, habiéndose ya calmado. "Si, lo sé," dijo en voz baja.

Sirius suspiró.

"Aún tenemos que discutir tu castigo, el cual será no poder salir de casa, o hacer algunas tareas o algo, pero nada similar a lo que te hizo tu tío," dijo Sirius seriamente.

Harry miraba dubitativo, pero asintió en silencio.

"Qué tal si ahora nos vamos a la cama y hablamos de ello mañana?" sugirió Sirius amablemente. "Ha sido una larga noche."

Los dos se pusieron de pie y salieron incómodos del cuarto. Harry mantuvo su mirada en el suelo mientras caminaba, pareciendo un poco asustado. Sirius lo siguió en silencio, golpeándose mentalmente a sí mismo por no escuchar a Remus y por creer que Harry había escapado a años de abuso en lo de los Dursley sin ninguna secuela.

Sirius le dio las buenas noches a Harry en la puerta y se fue, dejando al chico para que se cambiara y se metiera en la cama. Bajó las escaleras hacia el living y se dejó caer en una silla, enterrando su cabeza en sus manos. No podía creer lo idiota que había sido. Cómo había pensado que Harry no había sido profundamente afectado por la manera en que su familia lo había tratado. Remus tenía razón; Harry no era un adolescente común, y Sirius estaba perdido. Había pensado que sería fácil ahora que Harry era un chico normal. Ahora, por primera vez, se dio cuenta de que había pensado en ello con demasiada simpleza. Harry era un buen chico, pero tenía cicatrices emocionales bajo la superficie que, de alguna manera, Sirius no había visto. Ni siquiera sabía por dónde empezar para arreglarlo.

Se levantó y tomó un pedazo de pergamino de un cajón y silbó por Hedwig mientras se sentaba a escribir una nota.

_Remy,_

_Tenías razón. Necesito ayuda. Estoy listo para escuchar y hacer lo que creas correcto. Lo siento._

_Siri._

Hedwig aterrizó sobre su hombre, mordiendo la oreja de Sirius por hacerla abandonar a Harry.

"Lo sé, lo sé. Pero ahora estoy tratando de ayudarlo," dijo suavemente, atando la nota en la pata de Hedwig. "Ahora llévale eso a Remus."

La lechuza nevada levantó vuelo a través de la ventana abierta y se internó en el cielo nocturno.

Sirius observó las llamas de la chimenea, absorto, por un rato antes de subir las escaleras en silencio.

Abrió la puerta de Harry y se metió adentro. Estaba oscuro; la única luz provenía de la luna. Sirius se acercó y se arrodilló ante la cama de Harry, observando a su ahijado dormido.

Harry se veía tan inocente y en paz, aunque incluso dormido, su ceño estaba ligeramente contraído como lo había estado tan a menudo durante las últimas semanas. El corazón de Sirius dio un golpe al ver que la almohada estaba levemente húmeda y que Harry tenía rastros de lágrimas en su rostro. Gentilmente, Sirius limpió una lágrima que aún tenía Harry en la mejilla, frunciendo el entrecejo al notar que el chico se sobresaltaba ante el toque incluso en sueños. Con todo el dolor en la vida de Harry, Sirius se dio cuenta de que él intentaba no revelar sus emociones con los demás. La tristeza era un secreto que Harry ocultaba como si fuera un pecado.

"Oh, Harry, por qué siempre sufres tú solo?" susurró Sirius, pasando el dedo sobre la famosa cicatriz.

.

A la mañana siguiente, luego de una noche de sueño inducido por la poción, Harry se levantó y, avergonzado, bajó a la cocina, sólo para encontrar a Sirius listo para irse. Le dijo que tenía que hablar de algunas cosas serias con Remus pero que pronto tendrían una larga conversación. Harry ni siquiera se molestó en creer en sus palabras pero de todas maneras asintió ya que eso era lo que se suponía que tenía que hacer.

Sabía que debía sentirse agradecido con Sirius por no haberlo golpeado o mandado de regreso con los Dursley, pero sólo se sintió herido cuando Sirius se marchó como si él no importara.

Tal vez él, en realidad, no importaba.

.

Algo así como una hora después, Sirius volvió y le dijo a Harry que fuera a la Mansión Snape. Harry comenzó a protestar, no queriendo ver a Snape luego de la noche anterior, pero cuando Draco llegó por la chimenea, viéndose igualmente confundido, Harry se dio cuenta de lo que estaban haciendo. Sabía que sería bueno para Draco así que le dijo adiós a su padrino y fue a la Mansión Snape. Salió tropezando de la chimenea, afortunadamente logrando mantenerse de pie esa vez.

"Buenas tardes," dijo Snape, saludándolo. Harry evitó su mirada y murmuro su saludo.

"Harry…" comenzó Snape, pero Harry lo interrumpió.

"Oh, es Harry otra vez? Pensé que era Potter. Usted sabe, todo este ir y venir con mi nombre puede producir algún tipo de crisis de identidad," dijo fríamente.

"Harry…" comenzó otra vez Snape, culpable.

"No soy un idiota. Sé por qué estoy aquí. Remus lo convenció a usted y a Sirius para trabajar juntos e intercambiar ahijados por un día. Sirius fue expulsado por su familia por irse del lado oscuro. Y también Draco. Voila, es perfecto. Deberían haber tenido esta conversación hace mucho tiempo. Y mira, Sirius no ha tenido mucha suerte conmigo, así que él también le dio a usted una oportunidad. Aún no estoy seguro de qué está intentando hacer exactamente, pero creo que en general eche a perder el plan, no?"

"Si, pero hay…"

"Bueno, _señor_, antes de que pierda el día, terminemos esto ahora. Realmente espero que Sirius pueda ayudar a Draco a sentirse mejor, pero lo que sea que usted intente hacer no va a funcionar. Eso requeriría algún tipo de confianza entre nosotros, pero desafortunadamente, parece que últimamente nos hace falta un poco. No puedo confiar en una persona que ni siquiera decide si me odia o no."

Harry sintió que se le contraía la garganta, pero se forzó a alejar cualquier emoción.

"Harry, yo no…"

"Creo que será mejor seguir con Potter. De esa manera, recordaré mi lugar como su estudiante, su idiota, presumido y arrogante estudiante, como su experimento científico. Y no se preocupe, esta vez no lo olvidaré, así que no pierda su tiempo. Puede irse a hacer lo que sea que haría si yo no estuviera aquí, y yo sólo voy a sentarme aquí hasta que Draco regrese y yo pueda irme. Así, estaré seguro de no sobrepasar su bienvenida."

Snape cerró los ojos y respiró para calmarse.

Harry miró al suelo, dejando que disminuyera momentáneamente su frialdad.

"Pero, um… profesor, realmente lamento lo de anoche. No quise poner a Draco en peligro. Le prometo que no volverá a suceder."

"También te pusiste a ti en peligro," señaló Snape.

"Si, pero puse a Draco en peligro, y eso es lo que importa," dijo Harry con un suspiro. "Pero como dije, no volverá a suceder."

"Importa que tú también estuviste en peligro, Harry," intentó Snape.

"Ahí debería ser 'Potter', profesor," dijo Harry, volviendo a levantar sus barreras. "Y esta conversación que intenta comenzar no tiene sentido, así que debería desistir y hacer algo durante su tarde antes de desperdiciarla completamente."

"No uses ese tono conmigo, Harry," dijo Snape en tono de advertencia.

"Potter," corrigió Harry. "Y debería decirlo con un poco de sentimiento. Tal vez podría acompañarlo con un insulto, o una mirada asesina o algo así."

"Détente, ahora. No estoy de humor para esto," espetó Snape.

"Entonces póngame en detención. Podría hacer un registro o algo así para recordar cuántos castigos debe darme cuando volvamos a la escuela. Podría incluso sacar puntos. Realmente no me importa. Haga lo que le parezca mejor," dijo Harry, con su voz sólo un poco cargada de enojo.

"Harry, sólo dame la oportunidad para…"

"Por qué? Usted nunca me dio una. O este verano era mi chance y lo arruiné? No importa, sabe? Ni siquiera me importa."

"Por qué estás haciendo esto, Harry? Tú no eres así," preguntó Snape desesperado.

"Quiere saber por qué?" preguntó Harry enojado. "Sabe usted cuál es absolutamente el peor dolor del mundo? Peor que la maldición Cruciatus, peor que ser golpeado con la pata de una silla o apuñalado y lanzado sobre una mesa de vidrio? Es pensar que alguien se preocupa por uno y luego descubrir de repente que no lo hace. Es humillante y duele como algo que jamás podría describir. Y aún así, me sigue pasando una y otra vez porque soy un grandísimo estúpido. Incluso pienso que mis familiares me quieren, puede creer eso? Luego de todo lo que hicieron, aún pienso…" se cortó y cerró los ojos, manteniendo sus emociones bajo control. "Bueno, no voy a dejar que pase de nuevo."

"Entonces te vas a alejar del mundo y a mantener aislados a todos sólo porque tienes miedo de salir lastimado?" preguntó Snape decepcionado.

"No muy Gryffindor de mi parte, no?" concluyó Harry con disgusto.

"No estás siendo justo con las personas que están tratando de ayudarte."

"Noticias de última hora: la vida no es justa," dijo Harry con dureza. "A veces, justo cuando crees que todo va a salir bien, se derrumba. A veces, no importa lo mucho que lo intentes, simplemente no es suficiente. A veces, a la gente por la que te preocupas no le interesas. La gente siempre te decepcionará si eres lo suficientemente estúpido como para contar con ellos. Así es la vida, y es hora de que aprenda a vivir con ello antes que creer en algo que no existe."

"Qué pasó con la perfección defectuosa de la que me hablaste?"

"Era basura, algo en lo que solía creer cuando era estúpido e ingenuo. Además, usted está olvidando el ingrediente principal de la perfección defectuosa," dijo Harry.

"No dijiste que era tener gente a quien querer?" preguntó Snape, intentando recordar mejor la conversación.

"Y gente que también te quiera. No funciona sin eso, sin importar lo mucho que lo intentes," dijo amargamente.

"Harry, hay gente que te quiere," insistió Snape.

"Ni lo intente, Profesor. Ya no soy más un idiota," dijo fríamente. Snape intentó por otro camino.

"Harry, estaba enojado anoche. Dije cosas que no quise."

"Bueno, se está convirtiendo en una linda costumbre, no? Pero fíjese, cuando usted sigue diciendo las mismas cosas cuando pierde la paciencia, significa que realmente cree que son verdad," dijo Harry aturdido. "Aprendí eso con los Dursley."

"No sé cómo hacerte creer que estoy diciendo la verdad," dijo Snape desesperadamente.

"No se moleste. No vale la pena. Ahora si no le molesta, traje mi libro y realmente debería ponerme a leerlo," dijo Harry, abriendo la andrajosa copia de _Isla del Tesoro_ que Kota le había prestado. Había comenzado a leerla para poder contarle la historia a Anna, que parecían gustarle los piratas, pero no lo admitiría en ese momento. Sería como admitir debilidad acerca de no preocuparse por nadie, y no quería que Snape lo supiera. Quería que lo viera fuerte e invulnerable. Tal vez entonces, Snape al menos lo respetaría; no que a Harry le importara lo que Snape pensase.

"Harry, baja el libro," ordenó Snape.

Harry lo ignoró e intentó abstraerse.

"Baja. El. Libro!" gruñó Snape con los dientes apretados.

Harry paso la página. Incluso aunque no pudiera concentrarse en leer, quería aparentar poder hacerlo.

Snape, de repente, le sacó el libro de las manos y Harry tembló violentamente, tensándose como esperando un castigo.

Rápidamente recuperó la compostura una vez que se dio cuenta de que no iba a ser golpeado, y se cruzó de brazos, mirando al fuego.

"Harry, háblame."

Harry se sentó con cara de piedra y los labios firmemente cerrados.

"Harry, no puedo ayudarte si no hablamos."

El Gryffindor no habló ni se movió. Snape se hartó.

"Sabes qué? Perfecto! Lo intenté. Hice lo que debía. Si tienes ganas de meterte en un gran agujero, entonces hazlo. Ciertamente no seré yo el que te saque. No sé por qué pensaron que podría ayudarte," dijo Snape con frustración. Le lanzó el libro al regazo de Harry, provocando que éste diera un respingo. Snape salió entonces de la habitación como un huracán.

Harry se volvió y lo vio marcharse. Desesperadamente quería llamarlo de regreso. No quería estar solo. Pero alejó esos pensamientos de su cabeza. Se suponía que debía estar solo. _Tenía_ que estar solo. Era la única manera de no salir lastimado de nuevo, porque no sería capaz de resistir el rechazo una vez más, y estaba finalmente comenzando a comprender que rechazo era lo único que obtendría de la gente. Era mejor no correr el riesgo de salir lastimado.

Tragó lágrimas amargas y volvió a tomar el libro. Miró alrededor por la gran y vacía habitación y sintió un escalofrío, sintiéndose muy, muy solo.

_Nota del traductor: Realmente un capítulo muy triste de leer y traducir. Al momento de traducir este cap, aún no leí lo que sigue, así que estoy como ustedes. Espero que mejore el autoestima de Harry. Muchas gracias por los reviews. __Los leo todos, aunque no suela responder._


	17. Dudas y desconfianza

Dudas y desconfianza

"Dónde está Sirius?" preguntó Draco, mirando con cautela a la hamaca mientras se con cuidado se subía, asegurándose de que no tambaleara. Se acostó mirando a Harry para que pudieran hablar mejor. Se pasó las manos detrás de la cabeza mientras Harry se encogía de hombros y bajaba el libro que estaba leyendo.

"Recibió una lechuza y dijo que tenía que ir de nuevo a hablar con el profesor Snape y Remus. Hablando de eso, qué tal fue tu charla con Sirius antes?" preguntó Harry, esperando que Draco hubiera sacado algo bueno de ello.

"Fue buena, la verdad. Al principio era un poco incómodo ya que no conozco tan bien a Sirius, pero me contó todo acerca de cómo su familia lo había echado y cómo se había mudado y demás… es bueno saber que no soy el único, supongo."

"Sigues preocupado por lo que dijo anoche?" preguntó Harry.

Draco se encogió de hombros. "No realmente. Sev tuvo una larga conversación conmigo anoche y me dijo que los dos habían estado asustados porque fuimos tan temerarios con nuestra seguridad y que no quiso decir las cosas que dijo, y que sólo las dijo por el enojo. Me dijo que jamás me echaría y que quiere que me quede allí para siempre, preferentemente," dijo con una leve sonrisa.

Harry asintió. "Eso es bueno," dijo, sin saber qué más decir.

"Um, entonces, imagino que tu charla con Sev no fue tan buena?" preguntó con cautela.

"Qué te hace decir eso?" preguntó Harry con indiferencia.

"Oh, tal vez por cómo me estabas esperando junto a la chimenea y Sev ni siquiera estaba en la habitación o por cómo te marchaste tan pronto como yo llegué. Y posiblemente porque Sev se había ido a hacer una de sus maratones de pociones donde hace un montón de pociones fáciles así puede mantenerse ocupado y pensar al mismo tiempo, lo cual sólo hace cuando está estresado. Así que, entonces?" preguntó Draco con una ceja levantada.

Harry se encogió de hombros. "No lo sé; no importa. Al final decidió tu castigo el profesor Snape?" preguntó, cambiando rápidamente de tema. Draco mordió el anzuelo, siempre dispuesto a quejarse con alguien.

"Si, me hizo limpiar! Tuve que limpiar, fregar y pulir cosas, sin magia! Como un muggle o un elfo doméstico," se quejó con disgusto. "Ugh, estuve lleno de polvo y tenía una tela de araña en mi pelo. Luego de eso, tuve que pasar casi una hora en la ducha para asegurarme de que se había ido todo, y aún siento como si tuviera telas de araña sobre mí."

"Oh, pobrecito," dijo Harry simulando horror, "debe haber sido traumatizante!"

"Lo fue," señaló él. "De todas formas, encontré algo," dijo seriamente, sacando el libro que habían llevado de la Mansión Malfoy. Lo abrió en una página señalada y se lo tendió a Harry.

Harry pasó la vista de la foto en el libro a Draco, quien había sacado su amuleto y lo tenía en alto. Era idéntico a la fotografía de la página.

"El amuleto del Dragón," leyó Harry. "Encaja."

"Sí, creo que por eso me llamaron así. Obviamente, mi nombre es dragón en latín, así que sólo digamos que es un tema común con los regalos. Lee," instruyó Draco. Harry bajó la vista a la página.

_El amuleto del Dragón ha estado en la familia Malfoy por cientos de años, pasando siempre a aquellos por quienes el dador cree que necesitan de su protección. El majestuoso nombre no sólo es un símbolo de liderazgo y riqueza; el dragón también es conocido por su extrema protección, tanto si está sobre su tesoro o sobre alguien por quien se interesa. Protección es precisamente la función del amuleto. Su antigua magia salvará la vida del portador cuando la muerte esté sobre él, sin importar la causa, y sólo funcionará en tanto el portador lo llevara puesto al momento de morir. Incluso la maldición asesina no puede romper la protección del amuleto. Sin embargo, una vez que el amuleto sea usado, no funcionará de nuevo durante cien años. Si los ojos del dragón plateado son verdes, su poder puede ser utilizado, y una vez hecho esto, se tornarán negros por cien años hasta que retorne su poder_.

"Cuando mi abuela me lo dio, me dijo que lo usara bien, y que no hiciera tonterías con él, y yo no tenía ni la menor idea de a qué se refería. Por supuesto, yo pensé que estaba media loca, pero en realidad, ella fue probablemente una de las pocas sanas en mi familia," dijo Draco.

"Wow, no es raro que tu padre lo quiera tanto. Es como tener otra oportunidad de vivir cuando deberías haber muerto," dijo Harry con sorpresa.

"Sí, estoy seguro de que mi padre está furioso de que ella no se lo diera. Era su madre," dijo, negando con la cabeza sin creerlo mientras examinaba la joya con un renovado respeto. "Por supuesto, ahora Sev me prohíbe quitármelo," dijo con una pequeña sonrisa.

"Por una buena razón. No deberías quitártelo. Entonces, por qué crees que te lo dio tu abuela?" preguntó Harry con curiosidad.

"Mi abuela… durante mucho tiempo no la comprendí," comenzó a explicar Draco, rememorando. "Cuando era pequeño, ella siempre me llevaba aparte en las reuniones familiares y me decía que tenía que tomar decisiones por mí mismo y nunca dejar que me controlaran. En esos momentos creía que estaba loca, a decir verdad. Cuando tenía trece, más o menos, ella me dijo cómo nunca tuvo voz en cómo fue criado mi padre, ya que su padre era tan déspota y controlador que básicamente decidió su vida, y mi padre hizo lo mismo. Imagino que ella vio que la historia volvía a repetirse conmigo; pero por supuesto, yo no lo vi en ese momento. Yo pensaba que _estaba_ tomando mis propias decisiones y que mi padre sólo me daba buenos consejos," dijo con una risa sombría.

"Qué fue lo que cambió?" preguntó Harry.

"Bueno, como te he dicho antes, cuando el señor oscuro regresó, no me tomó demasiado darme cuenta de que no era lo que yo había esperado. Mi padre… me llevó a muchas de sus reuniones. Comenzó a enseñarme todo el protocolo y cómo funcionaba todo, y simplemente sonaba tan… diferente a todo lo que siempre había imaginado. Siempre había glorificado todo en mi mente, hasta que realmente vi el interior; y luego comenzó a desagradarme.

"Así que esas vacaciones de navidad, mi abuela me llevó aparte como siempre y me dijo que podía ver que estaba indeciso y que estaba orgullosa. Me dijo que mi padre estaba intentando malearme como él quería que yo fuera y que eso no iba a cambiar. Me dijo que no dejara que me moldearan y que hiciera lo que yo creyera correcto. Fue entonces cuando me dio el amuleto y el libro, y me dijo que usara el diario para organizar mis pensamientos y que nunca me sacara el amuleto. Me dijo que tenía el presentimiento de que yo iba a ser quien lo necesitaría. Supongo que tenía razón."

"Pero tú no cambiaste después de navidad; es decir, no te ofendas, Dray, pero continuaste teniendo su antigua encantadora manera bastarda de ser durante el resto del año," señaló Harry.

"Tú lo llamas ser un bastardo, yo lo llamo criticismo apropiado," dijo Draco con una sonrisa.

Harry le lanzó una mirada significativa.

"Está bien, está bien. Era un estúpido," cedió Draco. "Qué puedo decir, estaba aburrido y era mi única fuente de entretenimiento. Y estaba en una fase de transición y era difícil. No quería creer en lo que mi abuela me había dicho. Quién quiere pensar que su padre sólo quiere usarlo como su pequeña herramienta? Él me decía que te vigilara porque ibas a ir contra quien estuviera junto al señor oscuro, en especial contra mí. Sólo intentaba mostrarte que era duro y que podía contigo."

Harry no pudo evitar reír, y tampoco pudo Draco.

"Y qué cambió eso?" preguntó Harry. "Porque sé que en algún punto realmente te echaste atrás y luego, por supuesto, fue todo eso de no torturarme, por lo cual estoy profundamente agradecido, por cierto."

"Porque tu tuviste que salvarme cuando me caí de la escoba, y yo no esperaba nada de eso. Quiero decir, qué fue eso? Se suponía que debías odiarme," dijo Draco casi acusadoramente.

"Lamento haberte confundido en un momento tan crítico," dijo Harry con preocupación fingida.

"Bueno, realmente me confundiste porque se _suponía_ que debías ser mi enemigo, pero diablos, odiaba a gente que se suponía que debían ser mis amigos mucho más que tú. Oh, y te vi reprender a esos Gryffindors y Ravenclaws por molestar al hermano pequeño de Crabbe, lo cual también me hizo ver que tal vez mi padre no estaba en lo cierto con sus hechos. No lo sé, simplemente me pareció más y más obvio a lo largo del año que no quería estar en el lado que estaba, y supongo que fui obligado a tomar una decisión cuando me intentaron hacer que te torturara, y bueno, ya conoces el resto. Tu sabes, cuando eso pasó, faltaban una o dos semanas para ser iniciado. Un lindo tatuaje horrible quemado en mi brazo. Puedes imaginarlo, arruinando mi perfecta piel?" preguntó disgustado.

"No, no tu perfecta piel!" bromeó Harry. "Entonces, qué dijo tu abuela sobre tu gran decisión?"

Draco miró hacia abajo al amuleto con sombría expresión. "Ella murió justo antes de eso. Nunca lo supo."

"Lo siento, Draco," dijo Harry sinceramente. "Estoy segura que lo sabe, sin embargo, dondequiera que esté, y estoy seguro de que está orgullosa."

"Tú crees?" preguntó Draco esperanzado.

"Sí, claro," dijo Harry honestamente.

"Bien. Espero que dondequiera que esté, esté teniendo una gran fiesta festejando mi existencia, y tal vez como regalo pueda enviar unos rayos y llevarse a unas personas que no me caen muy bien," dijo Draco, soñador.

Harry negó con la cabeza con una risita.

"Qué?" preguntó Draco inocentemente.

.

"Okay," dijo Harry, mirando la lista de cosas que quería enseñarle a Ron esa noche. Faltaban sólo dos días para que Snape evaluara a Ron para ver si le permitía cursar Pociones Avanzadas, y Ron necesitaba seriamente ayuda para estudiar. Harry había considerado brevemente alejarse de él, como parte de su idea de alejarse de todos, pero Ron nunca lo había lastimado realmente y no podía hacerle eso. Sería demasiado solitario sin su mejor amigo, y no estaba seguro de poder manejarlo sin él. "Dónde estamos en la lista?" preguntó cansado. "El filtro fortalecedor?"

"No, ya vimos ese," dijo Ron, con la voz llena de preocupación al echar otra Mirada a los oscuros círculos bajo los ojos de Harry. El moreno había estado despierto durante todo el tiempo. Era obvio que estaba exhausto pero estaba determinado a estudiar todo lo que había planeado.

"Lo vimos? Cuándo?" preguntó Harry confundido, intentando recorder.

"Hace cinco minutos. Justo antes de hacer esa poción que hace que el que la bebe se sienta muy cansado, la que se llama Emalfni.

"La poción Emalfni? Te dije que hacía que la gente se cansara?"

"Si."

"Qué te dije que hacía la poción Eugitaf?"

"Calienta el cuerpo del que la bebe," dijo Ron orgullosamente.

Harry gruñó. "Las mezclé. Lo siento, Ron. Ni siquiera recuerdo haberlo hecho, pero es al revés. Emalfni calienta el cuerpo, Eugitaf provoca cansancio. Lo lamento, te estoy confundiendo completamente."

"Entonces imagino que el polvo de pluma de fénix y ese conjunto de ingredientes van con la Emalfni?" preguntó Ron comprensivo.

Harry se detuvo y Ron pensó que estaba pensando la respuesta antes de que Harry parpadeara y lo mirase.

"Espera, otra vez dime la pregunta?" preguntó tímidamente. "Lo siento."

"Harry, terminemos por hoy, si? Necesitas dormir y yo estudiaré esto por mi cuenta," dijo Ron, comenzando a juntar sus cosas.

"No, no. Estoy bien, de verdad," protestó Harry. "Estaba medio perdido recién. Tenemos que hacerte entrar en Pociones Avanzadas."

"Harry, tienes que dormir. Estás mezclando todo de cualquier forma, y sería mejor hacer esto cuando estés lo suficientemente despierto," dijo Ron con amabilidad.

Hedwig ululó como si estuviera de acuerdo con Ron. La lechuza había comenzado a seguir a Harry a todas partes. Él no estaba seguro de por qué, pero Hedwig había dejado de ir a cazar, y había optado por seguir a Harry por _the Lighthouse_, frotándose constantemente contra él cariñosamente y pellizcando su oreja siempre que entraba a la cocina a tomar algo de comer. Harry estaba confundido por la actitud bizarra de su mascota, pero tenía que admitir que disfrutaba de su compañía.

"Pero no hay tiempo para eso! Va a examinarte en un par de días," insitía Harry.

"Harry, no te ofendas, compañero, pero sigues confundiéndote al enseñarme esta noche," dijo Ron, esperando no molestar a su amigo. "Quiero decir, has estado haciendo un excelente trabajo enseñándome, pero no hoy."

Harry se detuvo pensativamente, haciendo un esfuerzo por mantener sus ojos abiertos. Miró a Ron con una expresión cautelosa. "Tengo una idea. Puede que no te guste, pero realmente es todo lo que podemos hacer," dijo, levantándose. "Sólo espera aquí e intenta no entrar en pánico cuando regrese, si?"

Ron asintió perplejo mientras su amigo dejaba la cocina de _The Lighthouse_. Ron regresó a sus libros y notas que Harry le había hecho hacer y comenzó a intentar seguir leyendo. Suspiró. No estaba funcionando; no podía aprender sólo leyendo. Era todo demasiado confuso y no tenía ningún sentido. No había estado mintiendo antes; Harry había sido un excelente tutor. Ron sólo necesitaba tener a alguien explicándole las cosas porque el libro no tenía sentido para él.

Golpeó rítmicamente su libro de pociones con el lápiz mientras intentaba encontrar sentido a lo que decía el libro. Continuaba levantando la mirada, preguntándose qué demoraba tanto a Harry y cuál sería su brillante idea. Se rio en silencio ante el pensamiento de que tal vez la brillante idea de Harry fuera subir las escaleras e ir a dormir.

Finalmente, Harry regresó, entrando a la cocina con una cauta mirada a Ron.

"No enloquezcas," murmuró antes de entrar completamente a la cocina, con alguien detrás de él.

"Malfoy?" preguntó Ron incrédulo. "Trajiste a Malfoy?"

Draco frunció el ceño; no se veía demasiado contento tampoco de estar allí.

"Mira, Ron, Draco es mejor que yo en pociones, y yo estoy arruinándolo todo esta noche. No tenemos suficiente tiempo para saltearnos una noche de clases. Necesitas entrar a pociones avanzadas. Por favor, Ron, sólo inténtalo" pidió Harry. Ron estaba a punto de protestar cuando vio la desesperación en los ojos de Harry y las marcas oscuras bajo sus ojos y cedió.

"Bien," gruñó.

Draco, resignado, se sentó junto a él.

"Er, iré a hacer un poco de té," dijo Harry con cuidado antes de ir hacia el otro lado de la cocina. Comenzó a hacer te haciendo mucho ruido.

"Mira, Weasley, yo tampoco quiero estar aquí, pero Harry se ve como a punto de desmayarse así que hago esto para ayudarlo. Sólo aguántalo, si?" dijo Draco en voz baja para que Harry no pudiera oír.

"Bien. No hablemos más que de pociones, si? Así hay menor riesgo de que te golpee en la cara," susurró Ron.

"Por mí está bien, Weasley," siseó antes de volver al tono normal de voz. "Okay, entonces Harry dijo que tenía una lista de cosas que quería ver," dijo en tono de conversación de negocios.

Ron, resignado, sacó la lista, sintiéndose humillado por todas las cosas que no sabía. "Íbamos por aquí," dijo, señalando un punto de la lista.

"Bueno, Harry dijo que había estado confundiendo algunas cosas, así que las repasaré contigo, y si ya sabes bien alguna, la saltearemos," sugirió Draco. Ron asintió con tristeza y Draco comenzó a repasarlas mientras Harry hacía torpemente un poco de té.

Harry llevó pronto tres tazas humeantes a la mesa y se sentó frente a sus amigos. Los dos lo miraron, echándole miradas inseguras. Harry sólo sonrió y se recostó en la silla mientras ellos volvían a los libros, sorbiendo de tanto en tanto su té.

Harry los miró por un rato, interviniendo con alguna ayuda, u ocasionalmente haciendo algún comentario para romper la tensión. Pero pronto, el cansancio lo venció y se quedó dormido sobre la mesa. Los otros dos bajaron un poco la voz.

"Entendiste?" preguntó Draco imperiosamente luego de explicarle otro concepto a Ron.

"Si," murmuró el pelirrojo.

"No, no entendiste."

"Claro que sí," dijo Ron.

"Entonces explícamelo," lo desafió Draco.

Ron sólo lo fulminó con la mirada. "Sabes qué? Bien, tienes razón! Soy un maldito idiota y no entiendo nada, okay? Estás feliz?" preguntó anojado. Draco lo silenció con urgencia cuando Harry comenzó a moverse.

"Weasley, la razón por la que creo que eres un idiota no tiene nada que ver con tus habilidades en pociones, si? Ahora mantén tu maldita voz baja," siseó Draco.

Ron desvió la mirada con humillación y enojo.

Draco rodó los ojos. "Mira Weasley, apestas en pociones. Vive con ello. Todo el mundo apesta en algo. Harry apesta en elegir un lugar decente para dormir. Yo apesto en encantamientos. Te sientes mejor?" preguntó con una leve burla al tener que revelar una de sus debilidades a su peor enemigo. "Además, a Harry y a mí nos enseña pociones mi padrino. No creo que seas un idiota por necesitar ayuda. Hay muchas otras razones por las que pienso que eres un idiota, pero eso no tiene que ver," dijo con una mueca. Ron le lanzó una mirada. "Ahora, si tienes alguna pregunta, hazla, porque no quiero desperdiciar mi tiempo intentando adivinar cuál podría ser tu pregunta, si?"

"Bien," dijo Ron de mal humor. "No entiendo por qué importa para qué lado se revuelve y cuántas veces se hace. Parece como si todo se mezclara al final de todas maneras, no lo entiendo."

Draco escuchó la pregunta inexpresivamente. Ron esperó por el comentario despectivo, pero nunca llegó.

"En pociones, los ingredientes que se combinan muchas veces son muy sensibles cuando se mezclan o entran en contacto con altas temperaturas. A veces, si son mezclados revolviendo incluso sólo una vez de más, puede causar reacciones muy volátiles, y si no son mezclados lo suficiente, pueden no combinarse apropiadamente. La dirección algunas veces puede ser importante ya que ciertos ingredientes tienen una tendencia a hundirse a diferentes profundidades de la poción o a repeler a otros componentes y terminar separados de los demás de maneras diversas. Por ejemplo, en el filtro fortalecedor, todos los ingredientes, luego de añadirlos, caen a distintas profundidadez sólo a causa de su naturaleza de repelerse entre sí a diferentes grados. Entonces, cuando vas a revolverlos, debes comenzar en el sentido de las agujas del reloj porque la Nimitiva necesita combinarse con la cola en polvo de Rakashka antes de mezclarse con la garra de colacuerno, ahí está un poco más claro?" preguntó con calma.

Ron asintió sinceramente, aún sorprendido de que Draco no se hubiera burlado de él.

Los dos continuaron con la lista, con Ron menos temeroso de preguntar.

En cierto punto, su atención fue captada por la respiración de Harry, que se aceleró notablemente. Los dos lo miraron preocupados para verlo con el entrecejo fruncido y una expresión de miedo en su rostro.

"Harry?" lo llamó Ron preocupado, alcanzando a mover a su amigo. Tan pronto como lo hubo tocado, Harry se sentó con un respingo, con los ojos abiertos de miedo.

Sus ojos inmediatamente repararon en sus amigos, que lo miraban con preocupación. Desvió la mirada.

"Hace cuánto me quedé dormido?" preguntó indiferente, con la voz muy cansada.

"Hace como una hora y media," le informó Ron. Harry le sonrió cansado, tomando un sorbo de su te frío.

"Wow, y ustedes no se han matado. Estoy tan orgulloso," bromeó. "Qué tal va la tutoría?"

"Bien," dijo Ron parcamente, no queriendo adular demasiado a Draco, pero sin querer ofenderlo tampoco. Era lo menos que podía hacer luego de que el rubio hubiera puesto tanto esfuerzo en enseñarle. "Por qué no vuelves a dormir?" sugirió. Harry rápidamente evitó sus ojos.

"No, ya no estoy cansado," mintió, con un tono levemente atormentado en la voz.

Ron y Draco intercambiaron una mirada. Harry siempre había sido un completo desastre mintiendo.

"Bueno, casi hemos terminado, y luego podremos irnos para que puedas dormir un poco," dijo Ron, quitando mentalmente algunas cosas de la lista que Harry había hecho. Podía estudiarlas esas después.

Harry negó con la cabeza. "No tienen que irse," dijo rápidamente, sonando levemente asustado. "Draco, tienes algo para añadir a la lista que hice? Quiero decir, probablemente estés más familiarizado con lo que el profesor Snape puede poner en el examen."

"Harry, necesitas dormir. Si quieres, puedo volver mañana a enseñarle a Weasley, pero últimamente has estado realmente cansado. Necesitas irte a dormir," dijo Draco firmemente.

"No quiero ir a dormir," insistió Harry suplicante. "No necesito ir a dormir. Ya no estoy cansado."

"Bueno, _yo me_ estoy cansando, así que pronto terminaremos," mintió Ron. Harry obviamente necesitaba descansar y no lo haría si ellos dos estaban allí. Ron dudaba de que Harry lo hiciera incluso sin ellos allí, pero al menos había una mayor probabilidad de esa manera.

Harry miró hacia abajo abatido. "Oh, bien. Pero no se sientan presionados. Tómense el tiempo que quieran. Voy a ir a hacer más té si quieren," dijo, levantándose. No quería que ellos se fueran. Sería mucho más fácil mantenerse despierto si los otros dos iban a quedarse levantados con él. Le gustaba la compañía; no quería estar solo.

"Harry, no hagas té ahora, estamos a punto de ir a dormir," señaló Draco. "Te mantendrá despierto."

Ron pensó que ese sería justamente el punto.

"Está bien. De todas formas no estoy cansado," dijo Harry, aunque su lenguaje corporal no dijo lo mismo. Mientras lentamente comenzaba a moverse para preparar té, hubo momentos donde Ron estaba seguro que iba a desmayarse en el piso de la cocina.

"Harry, últimamente has estado durmiendo bien?" preguntó Draco directamente. Harry se puso rígido ante la pregunta y se dio vuelta con una expresión confundida en el rostro.

"Si, por supuesto. Dónde se quedaron en la lista?" preguntó, rápidamente cambiando de tema.

"Casi terminamos," contestó Ron, frustrado porque Harry se estaba encerrando en sí mismo. "Es un poco tarde, tal vez me quede esta noche. Está bien, Harry?" preguntó Ron en un momento de inspiración.

Harry miró al suelo. "Um, en realidad, esta noche mejor no, Ron. Tengo que… tengo una cita con el sanador mañana por la mañana."

"Creí que las tenías Lunes, Miércoles y Viernes," lo desafió Draco. "Mañana es sábado. Además, Sev siempre te acompaña y me hubiera dicho si planeara irse mañana por la mañana." Parecía haberse dado cuenta de que sería bueno que alguien se asegurara de que Harry iba a dormir, o al menos para averiguar cuánto sueño estaba realmente obteniendo Harry.

Harry parecía de alguna manera nervioso al haber sido descubierto mintiendo. "Oh bien. Sólo me confundí con los días, me parece," murmuró. "Um… creo que Sirius…"

"Dijo que ustedes no tenían nada planeado para mañana y que era bienvenido a quedarme a la noche si quería," intercedió Ron.

"Oh, bueno. Entonces sí, seguro," dijo harry incómodo. Era obvio que no quería que Ron se quedara a la noche, pero Ron no se ofendió. Sabía que Harry no había dormido la noche que se quedó en la Madriguera, y sospechaba que era una costumbre nocturna ahora, una costumbre que intentaba ocultar de todos.

"Así que deja de preparar té, Harry, porque estoy exhausto y pronto iremos a la cama, y no quiero tenerte saltando por las paredes mientras intento dormir," dijo Ron severamente, sonando tan atemorizador como su madre, algo que lo afectó un poco.

Harry suspiró y miró con añoranza al té. "Está bien," murmuró, antes de dejarlo resignado.

Draco rápidamente explicó la última poción antes de terminar, sin molestarse por el pequeño puñado que se habían salteado.

"Er, gracias, Malfoy," dijo Ron incómodo, cuando el rubio se levantó para irse. Draco asintió secamente en reconocimiento antes de decirle adiós a Harry e irse a su casa por la chimenea.

Harry ni siquiera se molestó en decirle a Sirius que Ron iba a quedarse, ya que el animago estaba ya dormido. Ron rápidamente metió su cabeza en el fuego para avisarle a sus padres que se quedaría en _the Lighthouse_ por la noche antes de que los dos chicos fueran a la habitación de Harry.

Con ayuda de Ron, Harry sacó el colchón extra de debajo de la cama. Ron observó como Harry miraba su armario con cautela mientras lentamente iba a buscar sábanas. Ron lo esquivó y lo abrió antes de que Harry llegara, tomando las sábanas extras del estante superior y el par extra de pijamas que guardaba allí. Sintió una punzada de culpa, preguntándose si su aparentemente inocente broma de él y los gemelos saltando del closet de Ginny en la oscuridad podría haber inintencionalmente empeorado los miedos de Harry, aunque dudaba que Harry temiera que aparecieran los tres pelirrojos desde detrás de la puerta.

Finalmente, los dos apagaron las luces y se metieron en sus respectivas camas.

"Buenas noches, Ron," dijo Harry antes de darse vuelta en la cama hacia la ventana, dándole la espalda a Ron.

"Buenas noches, Har," dijo Ron, sin dejar que su decepción se notara en la voz. Con Harry de espaldas, sería casi imposible descubrir si el moreno intentaba dormir.

Ron se acomodó contra su almohada y se preparó para intentar escuchar la respiración acompasada de Harry.

.

Un poco más de una hora después, Ron comenzaba a quedarse dormido cuando escuchó un sollozo. Le tomó unos segundos darse cuenta de lo que sucedía, pero cuando notó que Harry se agitaba en la cama, Ron se encaramó al colchón y se pudo inmediatamente al lado de su amigo.

La cara de Harry estaba contraída de terror, y dejaba escapar ocasionalmente un sollozo y unas lágrimas. Se había enredado con las sábanas e intentaba patearlas y alejarlas.

"Harry! Harry despierta!" susurró Ron, tomando a Harry por los hombros y agitándolo.

Harry se incorporó de un salto, con un fuerte grito. Frenéticamente luchó por liberarse de Ron, sin darse cuenta del todo de lo que sucedía.

"No, suéltame!" dijo aterrorizado. "No, por favor."

"Harry. Harry, soy yo. Ron," dijo Ron apaciguadoramente, sin soltar los hombros de Harry.

Harry dejó de luchar.

"Ron?" preguntó, escudriñando la oscuridad. Ron le alcanzó los anteojos de su mesita de luz.

"Sí, soy yo."

Harry lo golpeó en el brazo. "Idiota. Qué te pasa? Casi me das un infarto!" susurró, intentando calmarse.

"Estabas teniendo una pesadilla," explicó Ron, sentándose al borde de la cama de Harry.

Harry se quedó petrificado. "Oh."

"Sobre qué era?" preguntó Ron amablemente.

"No lo recuerdo. Probablemente de Sirius cocinando," bromeó Harry como sin darle importancia.

"Estabas llorando," dijo Ron en voz baja.

"No es cierto," espetó defensivamente.

Ron señaló el rostro de Harry, donde algunas lágrimas aún se veían en su piel. Harry se las limpió rápidamente y desvió la mirada.

"Era sobre tu tío?" preguntó Ron suavemente.

"No," dijo Harry al instante. "Por supuesto que no. Era… no era nada. Por qué no volvemos a dormir?"

"No querrás decir que _yo_ vuelva a dormir mientras tú te quedas despierto el resto de la noche?" preguntó Ron con un matiz en su voz. "Mira, Harry, no hay nada de qué avergonzarse. Tu familia fue horrible contigo y te lastimaron siempre que pudieron, cuando se suponía que tenían que estar allí para ti. Y luego tu tío te atacó cuando pensabas que ya todo había terminado. Le daría pesadillas a cualquiera. Incluso _yo_ tengo pesadillas sobre eso ocas…"

"No fue así," interrumpió Harry a la defensiva.

"Qué es lo que no fue así?" preguntó Ron confundido.

"Mira, no fue tan malo como piensas. No fueron horribles conmigo. Me acogieron en su casa. Me dejaron estar allí. Ellos…"

"Harry!" lo interrumpió Ron incrédulo. "Ellos abusaron de ti!"

"Claro que no!" protestó Harry. "Tú no sabes nada!"

"Tu tío te golpeó e intentó matarte varias veces!"

"Fueron accidentes!"

Ron lo miró boquiabierto.

"Tú no piensas eso realmente," dijo sin creerlo.

"Sólo tenía un problema de bebida. Y un problema de temperamento. No era su culpa. No podía evitarlo y no lo hizo a pr…" razonó Harry.

"Harry, por qué estás dando excusas por él? Sólo fue contra ti! Él no tocó a tu primo o a tu tía! No los encerró en una alacena y los mató de hambre. Te lo hizo a ti, y lo hizo a propósito, qué no puedes verlo? Por Merlín, te persiguió en lo de los Stenson luego de todo este tiempo! No puedes ver que tu familia te trató como si fueras basura?" preguntó Ron incrédulo.

"Ellos…ellos…no! No quisieron hacerlo! No me lastimarían a propósito! Son mi familia y ellos me aman!" gritó Harry.

Inmediatamente se quedó en silencio y abrió los ojos. Parpadeó varias veces con sorpresa, intentando registrar lo que acababa de decir. Ni siquiera sabía de dónde había salido eso. Él no podía _realmente_ creer algo tan claramente falso, o si?

Pero él quería creerlo. Lo deseaba tan fervientemente, y había querido creerlo durante tanto tiempo. Tal vez lo había deseado tanto que en verdad se había forzado a creerlo hasta cierto punto. Quizá fuera por eso que dolía tanto.

"Y…yo-yo…" balbuceó, sintiendo la necesidad de decir algo pero sin saber qué.

Ron lo miraba, en estado de shock.

"Yo no… yo no quise decir eso… no sé de dónde salió eso. No pienso eso en realidad, de verdad. Yo sé… sé que no es verdad… yo sólo… um… necesito ir al baño, discúlpame," dijo Harry, aún aturdido. Hizo a Ron a un lado y confundido salió de la habitación.

"Harry, espera," lo llamó Ron, pero Harry sólo lo ignoró, sintiéndose profundamente humillado.

En el pasillo, casi choca con Sirius.

"Hey, Har, está todo bien? Creí escuchar a alguien gritar. Hay alguien más allí? Se quedó Ron a dormir?" preguntó preocupadamente.

"Si, si. Ron está… está aquí," dijo Harry distraído. "Estamos bien. Ron sólo vio una araña, eso es todo."

"Oh, bueno," dijo Sirius aliviado. "Oh, hola, Ron. No te preocupes por temerle a las arañas. Son realmente desagradables con todas esas piernas, incluso aunque Harry no les tenga miedo," dijo mientras el pelirrojo se acercaba a la puerta, malinterpretando la mirada de Ron. Se volvió luego hacia Harry. "Estás seguro entonces de que todo está bien?"

"Si, por supuesto. Sólo iré al baño. Te veré en la mañana, Sirius," dijo Harry.

Sirius le agitó el pelo y bajó las escaleras.

Harry fue rápidamente hasta el baño y cerró la puerta tras él, con llame. Se sentó en el suelo, mirando la pared.

"Harry?" lo llamó una calmada voz del otro lado de la puerta.

"Estoy bien. Vuelve a la cama, Ron," murmuró Harry, poniendo su cabeza entre sus manos.

Oyó pisadas que se alejaban y luego regresaban. Se escuchó un ruido de alambres y un click antes de que la puerta se abriera lentamente. Harry casi gimió al darse cuenta de que obviamente los gemelos le habían enseñado a su hermano a abrir cerraduras.

Ron entró, cerrando la puerta tras él y se sentó junto a Harry.

"Podría haber estado usando el baño, sabes," señaló Harry, mirando sus rodillas.

"Posiblemente, y aún así habría sobrevivido al trauma," dijo Ron con una pequeña sonrisa. Harry rio tristemente, sin dejar de mirarse las rodillas.

Hubo una larga pausa en donde ambos intentaban pensar en algo para decir.

"Harry, sobre qué…"

"Ron," lo interrumpió Harry, "sólo… sólo ignora todo lo que dije. No quise decirlo. Estaba medio dormido y no sabía lo que decía. De verdad. Yo no… no pienso eso."

"Tú no los necesitas, Har. Ellos fueron horrible. Tienes una familia major ahora," dijo Ron seriamente.

"Sí, un padrino y una mascota en uno," bromeó Harry débilmente.

"Harry, quieres hablar sobre…" comenzó Ron con cautela.

"Ron, no fue nada, en serio," lo interrumpió con firmeza. "Volvamos a la cama."

"Ambos sabemos que no vas a ir a dormir," lo desafió Ron.

"Lo haré. Iré a dormir," insistió Harry, poniéndose de pie.

Ron, resignado, decidió darle el beneficio de la duda y lo siguió a la habitación.

Quince minutos después, Ron se levantó.

"Harry, he compartido el cuarto contigo durante cinco años. Puedo saber cuando estás dormido y cuando estás simulando."

"Cómo?" preguntó con curiosidad, dándose vuelta.

"Ese no es el punto. Has estado últimamente durmiendo?" preguntó incrédulo. "Olvídalo, no respondas, ya lo sé. Por qué no haces que Snape te de una poción para dormir sin sueños o algo?"

"Porque no la necesito," dijo Harry. En voz más baja, añadió, "y porque son adictivas y me volví inmune a la única que el sanador Callahan quiere darme en dos días."

"Dos días?" preguntó Ron sin creerlo. "Eso no parece muy bien."

"Bueno, tomé tantas pociones el año pasado cuando estaba enfermo, muchas de ellas para dormir, que el Sanador Callahan cree que me he vuelto inmune a algunos ingredientes comunes," le confió Harry.

"Sirius sabe de esto?" preguntó Ron preocupado.

Harry se sentó en la cama y lo miró seriamente. "No, y no le digas. No es tan malo. Sólo me has visto en una mala noche."

"Harry, realmente creo que deberías decirle."

"Tiene suficientes cosas en la cabeza sin tener que preocuparse por algo tan estúpido como un poco de insomnio," argumentó Harry.

"Patrañas," dijo Ron enojado, aunque su enojo no iba dirigido a Harry, "eso no es insomnio. Estás forzándote a mantenerte despierto, o no? Para evitar las pesadillas que has estado teniendo."

"No!" dijo Harry indignado.

"Harry, soy tu mejor amigo! Por favor deja de mentirme! Dime qué es lo que está pasando!" rogó Ron.

Harry lo miró un poco sorprendido. "Yo no… no estoy mintiendo…"

Ron lo cortó. "Sí, Harry, y lo sabes."

"Harry se quedó en silencio y miró por la ventana.

"Harry, háblame. Por favor."

"Y…yo no puedo," dijo Harry casi con un susurro. "No sé qué decir."

"Qué tal si comienzas con lo que te sucede?" sugirió Ron esperanzado.

Harry negó con la cabeza miserablemente. "No sé lo que está pasando conmigo. Probablemente sólo sea una fase, algo relacionado con todas las pociones que estoy tomando por esos estúpidos dolores de cabeza."

"Harry…"

"Mira, intentaré averiguar qué es lo que pasa y si es algo sobre lo que necesite hablar, lo haré contigo, si?" se comprometió Harry. "Por ahora, sólo intentemos volver a dormir. Estoy cansado."

Ron suspiró. "Okay, bien. En tanto me prometas que vendrás a hablar conmigo si necesitas hacerlo."

"Lo haré," dijo Harry firmemente, acostándose de nuevo.

Ron debió haber sabido que estaba mintiendo.

.

"Te lo juro, si Weasley no aprueba, y yo desperdicié todo mi valioso tiempo…" se quejaba Draco en voz baja.

"Todo tu valioso tiempo que, de otra manera, habías utilizado en qué, puedo preguntar?" señaló Harry.

"Ese no es el punto."

Era finalmente el día del examen de Ron para entrar a pociones avanzadas, y el pelirrojo había estado temblando de los nervios. Harry y Draco esperaban fuera del laboratorio de Snape. Harry había ido resignado, sólo como apoyo moral para Ron. Cuando llegaron, había evitado la mirada de Snape y respondió sus preguntas con cortos asentimientos.

"Vamos a mirar una vez más?" sugirió Draco. Harry asintió.

Los dos chicos se asomaron por la puerta. Aparentemente, Ron había terminado la parte escrita y estaba en la parte práctica.

"Por las barbas de Merlín, Weasley!" ladró Snape cuando Ron estaba a punto de agregar un ingrediente, haciendo que Ron diera un salto y casi se quemara. "Has leído las instrucciones al menos o te han removido quirúrgicamente el sentido común?" preguntó con burla. "Qué se supone que tienes que agregar ahora?"

"U-u-um, cuerno en polvo?" intentó Ron nervioso.

"Si, y el ingrediente que tienes en la mano _se ve_ como cuerno en polvo?"

"D-dice cuerno en polvo en la etiqueta," dijo Ron, señalándoselo.

"Eso no es lo que pregunté. Los ingredientes pueden estar mal etiquetados y debes estar preparado para ello," dijo Snape severamente, sacándole el tarro y apuntando la etiqueta con su varita, haciendo que volviera a su etiqueta original. "_Este_ es el cuerno en polvo, dado que obviamente no puedes descubrirlo por ti mismo," dijo, alcanzándole un frasco.

Ron echó un vistazo a la puerta y Harry levantó los pulgares y le sonrió reconfortante. Ron le ofreció una temblorosa sonrisa y rápidamente volvió a su poción.

Draco y Harry abandonaron la puerta para, otra vez, pasearse impacientemente.

"No fue un poco duro etiquetando mal los ingredientes?" preguntó Harry. "Nosotros no tuvimos que hacer eso."

"Duro? Es francamente _cruel_. Pero es muy gracioso mientras que sea Weasley el que está allí y no yo," dijo Draco con una sonrisa.

Harry rodó los ojos.

No pasó mucho más tiempo para que un aturdido Ron se juntara con ellos en la sala de espera del laboratorio y se dejara caer en el sofá.

"Y bien?" preguntó Harry con ansiedad.

"Está evaluando el escrito, y todavía no me dice nada del práctico. Estará aquí en poco minutos," dijo nervioso.

Unos minutos después, Snape emergió del laboratorio con una expresión indescifrable en su rostro.

"Weasley, espero que pongas todo tu esfuerzo en el trabajo en mi clase o te echaré más rápido de lo que tardas en decir Veritaserum, entendido?"

"Entré?" preguntó Ron incrédulo.

"No, Weasley, me refería a mi clase de tejido," dijo Snape sarcásticamente. Draco se sonrió burlonamente. "Por supuesto que entraste si espero que vengas a mis clases."

"Muchas gracias, Profesor. Me esforzaré mucho, lo juro," dijo Ron aliviado.

"Ya lo veremos," dijo Snape con una mirada imperiosa.

"Nos vemos después, Draco," dijo Harry mientras él y Ron se disponían a irse.

"Harry," dijo Snape rápidamente. "espera. Necesito hablar contigo. Weasley, vete."

"Ron dudó momentáneamente, mirando a Harry, pero luego asintió y se marchó, diciéndole a Harry que lo visitara después.

"Tengo que irme a casa," dijo Harry, evitando la mirada de Snape.

"Black lo entenderá. Draco, nos disculpas?"

Draco asintió y abandonó la habitación, sorprendentemente sin quejas.

Al cerrarse la puerta detrás del rubio, Harry se movió nervioso e intentó no moverse demasiado, recordándose a sí mismo que se suponía que era frío e insensible.

"Realmente debería irme a casa," insistió Harry disconforme.

"Harry, siéntate un minuto," dijo Snape amablemente. Harry abrió la boca para protestar, pero Snape lo atajó. "Tu padrino no se molestará."

Resignado, Harry se sentó y se sorprendió cuando vio a Snape tomar otra silla y sentarse delante de él.

"Harry, háblame sobre los Dursley," dijo determinadamente.

Harry se quedó petrificado. "Qué?" preguntó con un tono de voz inusualmente agudo.

"Podemos empezar por donde tú quieras, y si no sabes por dónde hacerlo, tengo muchas preguntas," dijo Snape, intentando sonar reconfortante, hazaña complicada para el maestro de pociones.

"Preguntas?" murmuró Harry. No había esperado que nadie realmente comenzara esa conversación.

"Si," dijo Snape pacientemente. "Preguntas acerca de lo que viviste en la casa de tus parientes. Por qué no empezamos por la alacena en la que te mantenían?"

"Mi alacena?" preguntó Harry aturdido. Estaba sucediendo todo tan rápidamente y él no estaba seguro de estar preparado para pensar en todo eso de nuevo. "Mi alacena es mi cuarto, no-no es tanto problema."

"Harry, la gente normal no encierra a los niños en alacenas, especialmente cuando tienen otros cuartos perfectamente adecuados que no están en uso," dijo Snape con firmeza.

"Pero yo no soy normal…"

Harry se detuvo y, de repente, miró a Snape con una expresión diferente, de dolor y enojo. Se puso de pie abruptamente.

"Tengo que irme," dijo ásperamente y se dirigió a la puerta.

"Harry, qué…" comenzó Snape confundido ante el repentino curso de los acontecimientos.

Harry se dio vuelta con una expresión de ira. "A ti no te importa," dijo negando con la cabeza. "Está haciendo esto porque Sirius ha estado hablando con Draco, o porque Remus le pidió que lo hiciera. A usted no le importo, y nunca lo he hecho, y no necesito de su falsa simpatía, y NO necesito de su ayuda."

"Harry…" comenzó Snape, pero él ya había cerrado de un portazo.

Snape se hundió en su silla y puso la cabeza en sus manos. Realmente lo había arruinado esta vez y no estaba seguro de poder enderezar las cosas. Y si no podía hacerlo, no quería pensar en lo que podría pasarle a Harry.


	18. Ayuda

Ayuda

**Nota de la autora: **Hola a todos! **Importante!** Marci018 ha sido tan increíble que inició un grupo yahoo para mí! Sé que algunas personas han estado pensando que el fic está haciéndose un poco demasiado triste, así que corté algunas cosas y escribí un final alternativo para este capítulo. Tomé una subtrama entera, básicamente. De todas formas, la versión sin cortar está en mi grupo yahoo. La versión sin cortar muestra el intento de los señores Weasley por hablar con Harry y un final diferente para este capítulo, y seguirá desde ese punto. En el grupo, publicaré escenas eliminadas de ambos fics, y eventualmente un final alternativo de Recnac donde Voldie nunca ataca y, por lo tanto, Harry no se cura del cáncer. Habrá chats y encuestas acerca de mis fics (ustedes pueden compartir teorías y cosas así) y cosas de HP.

**Nota del traductor**: Por favor, recuerden que la autora de todo esto es Celebony, y que yo, Jimmyreturns, sólo traduzco. Por cierto, yo traduzco los mensajes que me parecen importantes, pero tengan en cuenta que este fic tiene cierto tiempo, y que por ello algunos mensajes puede que suenen (y efectivamente estén) desactualizados.

.

Draco tomó una bocanada de aire tranquilizadora mientras miraba a la chimenea. No podía pensar en algún lugar a donde tuviera menos deseos de ir, excepto tal vez donde fuera que estuviera su padre. Suspiró y tomó un puñado de polvos Flu.

"No puedo creer que estés haciendo esto," dijo su padrino, detrás de él.

"Yo tampoco, pero él necesita toda la ayuda que pueda obtener. Obviamente ninguno de nosotros puede hacerlo hablar lo suficiente para ayudarlo de verdad, y Sirius prefiere tratarlo como una pieza de porcelana antes de intentar hablar con él sobre lo ocurrido," dijo Draco con un suspiro. Incluso aunque hubiera sabido de los planes de Sirius de hablar con Harry, habría hecho esto de todas formas, ya que el hombre pensaba hacerlo dentro de demasiado tiempo.

"Bueno, estoy orgulloso de ti. Demuestra mucha lealtad y valentía," dijo Snape.

Los dos se miraron y se estremecieron.

"Ugh, como una mezcla entre Hufflepuff y Gryffindor. Permíteme ir a vomitar," dijo Draco dramáticamente.

Snape sonrió. "Después. O te has arrepentido de tu pequeña aventura?"

Draco le hizo una mueca a su padrino. "No, no lo he hecho."

"Bien. Sólo recuerda que también son amigos de Harry, así que probablemente no aprecien tus comentarios despectivos sobre su casa u otros insultos."

Draco suspiró. "Si, si." Lanzó los polvos al fuego y entró a la chimenea para decir, resignado, "la Madriguera."

Unos momentos después, caminaba con gracia en la pequeña y abarrotada sala. Los gemelos estaban allí, junto con su padre. Los tres lo miraron y se quedaron congelados al darse cuenta de quién era la visita.

"Quién es?" preguntó Ginny emocionada entrando a la sala. Cuando vio al rubio, levantó las cejas.

"Hola, está… Ron?" preguntó, casi llamándolo _Weasley_. Los gemelos se miraron perplejos. Todo el mundo estaba demasiado impresionado para responderle y Draco resistió la necesitad de alejarse de sus miradas.

La señora Weasley asomó la cabeza y vio a Draco. Se quedó quieta momentáneamente pero al instante se recobró y entró a la habitación.

"Hola querido, si estás buscando a Harry, me temo que no está aquí," dijo cariñosamente.

"En realidad, intentaba encontrar a Ron," dijo incómodo. Se sentía extremadamente culpable de estar hablando con la mujer de quien se había reído tan a menudo para burlarse de sus hijos. Miró de reojo nerviosamente a los gemelos, que parecían no haber olvidado ese hecho. Los dos lo miraban fríamente.

"Está en su habitación. Te llevaré," dijo, haciéndole un gesto para que lo siguiera. Él asintió y rápidamente la alcanzó para escapar de la habitación donde era tan poco bienvenido.

"Oí lo que hiciste por Harry. Eso fue muy valiente de tu parte. Sirius me dijo que ustedes dos son amigos ahora," dijo mientras caminaban.

"Así es, madame," dijo educadamente.

"No tienes que ser tan formal, querido. Sólo llámame Señora Weasley como hace Harry. Le dije que siempre es bienvenido a invitarte aquí, y estoy segura de que lo hará una vez que el resto de mi familia supere los rencores." Bajó un poco la voz. "Los hombres Weasley son muy testarudos, sabes. Puede tomarles una eternidad superar su rancor, pero eventualmente lo harán," dijo ella con una brillante sonrisa, palmeándole el hombro tranquilizadoramente.

Draco la miraba fascinado. Nunca había conocido a una mujer tan cálida. Ahora sabía a qué se refería Harry cuando describía a la Señora Weasley como alguien que te gustaría que te adoptara luego de pasar unos minutos con ella. Deseó que su madre hubiese sido tan cariñosa y afectuosa. Sintió una punzada de celos hacia Ron, algo que lo asustó ligeramente.

"Sabes, Harry es realmente como de la familia. En tanto tú seas su amigo, eres bienvenido aquí."

"Muchas gracias," dijo graciosamente, pensando en algo bonito para decirle a la mujer, algo que no sabía si se había molestado en hacer alguna vez. "Sabe, Harry siempre dice que su casa es la mejor casa en la que ha estado."

"De verdad dijo eso?" preguntó la Señora Weasley con una sonrisa encantadora.

Draco asintió. Deseó poder continuar y decirle a la mujer todos los cumplidos que Harry había dicho alguna vez para hacerla feliz, pero sintió que decirle todas esas cosas como Harry diciendo que 'era lo más cercano a una madre que había tenido' sería traicionar su confianza. De repente se pateó mentalmente, preguntándose qué demonios hacía. Harry definitivamente tenía razón, había algo con respecto a ese lugar que te hacía sentir como si estuvieras en tu hogar.

Se detuvieron delante de una puerta que decía "Habitación de Ronald". La Señora Weasley golpeó la puerta. "Ron, tienes una visita," le dijo.

La puerta se abrió segundos después y Ron se quedó helado al ver allí a Draco.

"Bueno, los dejo para que hablen. Un gusto conocerte, Draco querido," dijo ella antes de bajar las escaleras.

"Un gusto conocerla también," le dijo luego de darle la espalda al aturdido chico Weasley.

"Qué estás haciendo aquí?" susurró Ron.

"Necesito hablar contigo," dijo despreocupadamente.

"Sobre qué?" preguntó con verdadera incredulidad.

"Es sobre Harry."

Ron se veía levemente sorprendido.

"Qué pasa con Harry?" preguntó con suspicacia.

"La manera en que ha estado actuando desde lo que pasó con su tío," dijo Draco con franqueza. "Ahora puedo pasar?"

Ron pareció indeciso por un momento antes de dejar pasar al rubio, cerrando la puerta tras él.

Draco miró alrededor al cuarto naranja brillante. Era pequeño, y se le ocurrieron un millón de insultos en cuestión de segundos, pero se contuvo de decir alguno. Pensó en cómo Harry describía a los Weasley y se dio cuenta de que si quería que lo invitaran alguna vez a regresar, no podía regresar a las antiguas actitudes de Draco Malfoy. Lo asustó pensar en querer regresar alguna vez. Se sentó en el borde de una de las dos camas.

Ron lo miró suspicazmente. "Qué, ningún comentarios acerca de mi pequeña habitación?" preguntó fríamente.

"Es genial ver cómo tus padres te dejan tener todas tus cosas. La mía era más como para mostrar. Eres afortunado de poder hacer cosas como pintarla del color de tu equipo de Quidditch, incluso aunque nunca ganen la copa," dijo arrastrando las palabras como siempre.

Ron no estaba seguro de cómo responder a eso. Estaba casi seguro de que Draco Malfoy le había hecho una especie de cumplido.

"Pero no estoy aquí para hablar de tu decoración o equipos de Quidditch, así que vamos a por qué _estoy_ aquí," dijo arrogantemente. Su expresión pasó a ser de mayor preocupación.

"Por favor dime que has notado la manera en que Harry ha estado actuando últimamente."

"Ha estado evitando últimamente la Madriguera desde que mis padres intentaron hablar con él sobre todo lo que ha atravesado, pero si, lo he notado," dijo, sentándose en la silla del escritorio.

"Entonces has notado que no ha estado durmiendo?" preguntó Draco, escéptico de las habilidades de Ron para observar.

"Si. Y cómo siempre se ve triste incluso cuando intenta aparentar felicidad," agregó Ron.

Draco asintió. "Y cómo se aísla de los demás, especialmente de Sirius."

"Si, noté eso. Ha estado evitando discusiones contigo también? Simplemente estando de acuerdo contigo aún cuando sabes que no lo está?" preguntó Ron preocupado.

"Si, y se sacude siempre que alguien lo toca o incluso cuando parece que van a tocarlo. Ha pasado la noche contigo desde que todo esto sucedió?" preguntó Draco.

"Si, lo encontré leyendo en el baño a las cuatro de la mañana la primera vez, y la segunda él…" Ron se detuvo, inseguro de poder confiarle la información a Draco.

"Tuvo una pesadilla?" ofreció Draco.

Ron asintió.

"Bueno, tú sabes que se quedó en mi casa esa noche. Ahora, nunca le digas a Harry que te conté esto, pero tuvo una especie de ataque de pánico con la pesadilla. Creo que es bastante obvio que no ha estado durmiendo mucho desde entonces."

"Merlín," suspiró Ron. "Tampoco creo que haya estado comiendo demasiado."

"Estoy de acuerdo. Ahora escucha, sé un poco de lo que Harry está pasando."

Ron lo miró incómodo. "Tu padre?"

"Ni siquiera cerca en lo malo y si se lo dices a alguien, te mataré. Sólo te lo estoy contando para ayudar a Harry," dijo Draco con tono de advertencia.

"No le diré a nadie," dijo Ron con sinceridad.

"Bueno, de todas formas, lo que pasó con el tío de Harry no fue bueno. Fue en un momento donde él creía que estaba seguro, con gente con quien creía que estaba a salvo, y aún así su tío lo atrapó. Estoy seguro de que siempre pensó que si su padrino o cualquiera de sus amigos magos estaban allí, entonces podrían protegerlo, pero estaba equivocado. Su sentimiento de seguridad fue afectado y probablemente pasará tiempo antes de que pueda volver a relajarse. Sin mencionar que probablemente esté avergonzado como nunca ya que todos lo vimos, especialmente tú, su mejor amigo, y Ginny, dado que es obvio que le gusta."

"Si, intenta que Harry admita eso," murmuró Ron.

"De cualquier manera," continuó Draco, "algunas cosas no encajan. Harry ya ha pasado por cosas como esta sin tener este tipo de reacciones, no?"

"Si, cuando nadie sabía y él intentaba desesperadamente mantenerlo en secreto."

"Hay algo más que está mal, como su ansiedad con Sirius, y algunas cosas de su conducta que no encajan. Existe la posibilidad de que esto haya sido la gota que rebalsó el vaso y que Harry haya pasado su límite, pero yo creo que su tío debe haberle dicho algo. Él y Harry estuvieron solos en la cocina, no? Sev comentó que Sirius le dijo que no podía oír lo que el tío de Harry le gritaba, pero que estaba definitivamente seguro de escuchar gritos."

"Si, escuché a su tío gritarle cosas, pero estaba amortiguado por la puerta y había demasiado ruido del otro lado con todos intentando pasar," dijo Ron, lamentándose.

"Debe haberle dicho algo a Harry," dijo Draco sombríamente.

"Cómo qué?" preguntó Ron preocupado.

"Quién sabe? Ha estado atormentando a Harry desde que fue dejado en su puerta; probablemente se haya vuelto talentoso en saber las debilidades de Harry," dijo Draco inteligentemente.

"Lo dices por experiencia?" preguntó Ron con cautela. Draco lo miró con una ceja levantada.

"Tú viste a mi padre desconocerme públicamente y echarme la maldición Cruciatus por avergonzarlo, _tú_ qué piensas?" le espetó sarcásticamente.

"Lo siento," dijo Ron. Draco rodó los ojos. "No, de verdad, lo siento. Eso tuvo que haber sido duro."

"Sí, bueno, qué sabrás tú de eso?" preguntó amargamente. "Tú tienes la familia maravilla. Apuesto a que tu padre nunca te golpeó en tu vida y tu madre parece querer mantener a sus pequeños bebes bajo su ala para siempre.

Ron lo fulminó con la mirada. "No insultes a mi familia, Malfoy," le advirtió.

"Eso _suena_ como insultar a tu familia, _comadreja_? Si esa es tu definición de insulto, no me extraña que tus respuestas sean tan débiles," dijo Draco altivamente. "Y no me llames Malfoy. Ya no soy parte de esa familia, o tu débilmente afectado cerebro te permitió olvidar eso ya?"

Ron saltó. "Muy bien, vamos a poner esto en claro. No me importa lo que Harry piense, pero sólo porque repentinamente tienes otro apellido y porque te acobardaste al maldecir a Harry, para mí eso no te hace una persona diferente. Y no importa si Harry piensa que ahora eres genial, yo no creo ni _creeré_ en eso hasta que me pruebes que has cambiado. No me agradas y sé que no te agrado, pero soy amigo de Harry y tú también eres su amigo, aunque sólo Merlín sabe por qué. Ahora tenemos que ser civilizados por el bien de Harry, especialmente ahora que la situación es tan importante. Estamos aquí por Harry así que no entremos en peleas estúpidas ahora, de acuerdo?"

"De acuerdo," dijo Draco con una sonrisa. "Lindo discurso, por cierto."

"Oh, cállate," murmuró Ron, volviendo a sentarse. "Entonces, tienes alguna idea de qué hacer con todo esto?"

"Tenemos que averiguar qué le dijo ese bastardo. Desafortunadamente, la única persona que sabe eso es Harry, y parece ser bastante bueno manteniendo en secreto lo que quiere," dijo Draco con un suspiro.

"Tienes razón, la única vez que deja escapar algo es cuando se quiebra, y eso paso, cuánto? Una vez? Tal vez dos?" dijo Ron desesperanzado.

"Bueno, entonces eso es lo que tenemos que hacer," dijo Draco con pesar. Ron lo miró sin atreverse a creerlo.

"Estás sugiriendo intentar hacer que Harry se quiebre?" preguntó incrédulo. "Si, eso ayudaría mucho," dijo sarcásticamente.

"Tú sabes mejor que nadie por todo lo que ha pasado, Weasley. Realmente piensas que es bueno que sólo haya estado cerca de confrontar con eso una o dos veces? Todo el mundo necesita descargarse de tanto en tanto, pero Harry no se lo permite a sí mismo. Alguna vez pensaste que tal vez la razón por la cual comienza a decir sus secretos cuando no puede controlar sus emociones es porque necesita dejarlos salir? Necesita ayuda y no podemos dársela si no sabemos precisamente cuál es el problema," dijo Draco confidencialmente.

"Entonces qué, lo encerramos en una habitación y comenzamos a gritarle hasta que se ponga a llorar?" preguntó Ron, mirándolo como si estuviera loco.

"Queremos que tenga un quiebre _emocional_, Weasley, no mental. Aunque encerrarlo en una habitación es un buen comienzo."

"Estás loco."

"Quieres ayudarlo o no?"

"Estás completamente desquiciado."

"Estás conmigo o voy a tener que intentar hacerlo yo solo?"

Ron suspiró. "Bien. Pero si Harry termina odiándonos por esto, voy a matarte."

"Aw, pero entonces no tendríamos estas encantadoras charlas."

"Cállate, Malfoy."

"No me digas así," escupió Draco.

"Bueno, entonces cómo demonios quieres que te llame?"

"Su señoría. Su majestad. Algo en esa línea estaría bien."

"Eres tan molesto!"

"Eso intento," dijo Draco con su famosa sonrisa ladeada.

Ron respiró un par de veces para calmarse. "Entonces qué sugieres hacer exactamente?"

"Conozco algunas buenas maldiciones para hacer que la gente hable," dijo Draco, jugueteando con su varita. Ron le lanzó una mirada asesina. "Okay, no estamos de humor. Está bien, tendremos que trabajar individualmente. Creo que si intentamos hablarle los dos, sentirá que nos estamos confabulando contra él. Probablemente tú tengas más suerte que yo ya que lo conoces desde hace más tiempo y él confía más en ti."

Ron parecía orgulloso de eso, pero Draco prefirió ignorarlo.

"Cada uno tiene que intentar quedarse con él a solas y asegurarse de que no pueda escapar. Creo que el mejor acercamiento sería empezar a hablar acerca de su tío y mantenerse haciéndole preguntas acerca de eso. Eso parece afectarlo lo suficiente. Tal vez tú sepas algunas cosas como qué podría haberle dicho su tío así que podrías hacer eso si lo primero no funciona."

"No puedo creer que vaya a hacer esto," gruñó Ron.

"Bueno, comienza a creerlo. Va a ser duro, pero alguien tiene que hacerlo, y todos los demás están tardando demasiado."

"Sólo espero que no sea demasiado tarde," dijo Ron preocupado.

"No lo es. "Yo no creo en un 'demasiado tarde' a menos que la persona esté muerta. Por supuesto, con Harry, incluso _eso_ no es demasiado tarde."

.

La primera noche bajo los efectos de las pociones del Sanador Callahan había sido maravillosa. Sin sueños y una noche completa de sueño, incluso luego de todo lo que había sucedido en la Mansión Malfoy ese día. Cuando fue el efecto de esa poción de ese día, Harry no quería que la semana llegara a su fin. Sin embargo, al segundo día, la poción no funcionó. Absolutamente ningún efecto. Harry había estado realmente desilusionado y le escribió al sanador, quien le encomendó que no se diera por vencido y que siguiera intentando con las pociones. La noche luego de que Ron se quedara a dormir, las pociones volvieron a funcionar.

Ahí fue cuando ocurrió el problema.

Fue más o menos como el Sanador Callahan había predicho; Harry, aparentemente, se había vuelto inmune a algunos ingredientes de la poción. Desafortunadamente, sólo hizo que la poción fuera inefectiva a medias. Supo que algo andaba mal incluso justo después de tomar la poción. Usualmente, luego de tomarla, su mente se quedaba dichosamente en blanco y se sentía muy cansado. Efectivamente cansado se sentía, pero su mente continuaba funcionando normalmente. Intentó luchar contra la poción de sueño inducido, pero falló rápidamente.

Esa noche, fue afectado por un torrente constante de pesadillas que crecían en violencia y pavor a medida que continuaban. Cuando no pudo despertar, comenzó a creer que eran reales y le entró tal ataque de pánico que finalmente pudo despertarse, pero incluso entonces, los efectos de la poción eran tan fuertes que no pudo abrir los ojos, moverse, o emitir algún sonido por casi quince minutos.

Cuando finalmente se encontró más despierto, se había puesto histérico, incapaz de dejar de llorar y temblar. Había intentado ir abajo a la habitación de Sirius en busca del confort de su presencia esa noche, a pesar del riesgo de ser descubierto de nuevo, pero la poción no lo dejaba caminar, y casi cayó luego de dar dos pasos, apenas capaz de regresar a la cama. El resto de esa noche lo pasó luchando desesperadamente contra la poción, que intentaba llevarlo de nuevo a un sueño de horror inducido.

Luego de eso, decidió que no había manera en que él probara otra variante, a pesar de las instrucciones previas del Sanador Callahan de seguir probando las diferentes combinaciones. No tomar pociones significaría dormir poco, pero cualquier cosa era mejor que estar atrapado en sus pesadillas.

.

"Hola Sev," saludó Laura, saliendo de la chimenea, dejando en el suelo a su hija. "Hola Draco. Me acabo de enterar que tengo que salir de la ciudad y me preguntaba si ustedes podrían cuidar de algunas cosas," hizo un ademán con la cabeza hacia Anna a sus espaldas para que la pequeña niña no pudiera verla y se excitara demasiado con la idea, "mientras estoy fuera. Si no, no hay problema, puedo buscar a alguien más."

"No hay necesidad de eso. Podemos cuidarla," dijo Sev mientras Anna le abrazaba las piernas con adoración antes de ir hacia Draco. "O, crees que podemos avisarle a Harry? Como la última vez. Dijiste que sería bueno para él, no?"

"Lo siento Sev," dijo Laura con pesar. "A pesar de que quiero ayudar a Harry como me sea posible, tú has visto lo agotado que está. No puedo dejar a Anna a su cuidado cuando puede quedarse dormido. Y, en realidad, la última vez que le pregunté, parecía un poco reticente a hacerlo."

"Dijo por qué?" preguntó Draco confundido. "Normalmente le encanta cuidar de…" se detuvo ya que Anna lo miraba, "er…cuidar tus cosas."

"No. Eventualmente dijo que sí, pero cuando dejé a Anna, parecía casi nervioso o algo," dijo Laura frunciendo el entrecejo.

"Harry siempre parece nervioso estos días," dijo Draco con tristeza.

"Snape, por otro lado, recordó repentinamente las palabras de Nott cuando los dos se pelearon, acerca de Harry convirtiéndose en alguien como su tío. No le sorprendería que Harry hubiera dejado que lo afectara ese comentario. Alguien tenía que hablar con él, pero Harry evitaba la Mansión Snape desde la última vez que habían hablado.

"A dónde vas, de todas maneras?" preguntó Draco distraídamente mientras Anna tiraba de su remera, queriendo que la alzaran. "Parece que últimamente necesitas salir de la ciudad a menudo."

Laura le sonrió al rubio. "No te preocupes, Draco. Sólo algunas cosas de las que debo encargarme. Estaré de regreso cerca de las siete más o menos, y muchas gracias por esto."

"Eres bienvenida como siempre, y planear tenerte con nosotros para cenar?" preguntó Snape casualmente, ahora mucho más cómodo para pedirle a Laura luego de su primera cita.

"Me encantaría, y evitaremos la fogata esta vez," dijo ella con su broma usual.

"Fogata! Fogata!" chilló Anna excitada.

"Quién hubiera dicho que mi hija era una piro maníaca?" dijo Laura con una risita.

Anna sonrió orgullosa, sin tener idea de lo que significaba ser una piro maníaca.

"Y orgullosa de ello también," señaló Snape.

Laura rio y beso a Snape en la mejilla antes de decir adiós y marcharse.

"Sabes, diría lo tierno que fue eso, pero la situación ya es realmente demasiado inquietante," dijo Draco descaradamente.

"Besos enormes," anunció Anna. "Cuándo van a casarse tú y mi mamá?"

Snape fulminó con la mirada a los dos, provocando que Anna estallara en risitas. Snape salió de la habitación con la cabeza en alto, intentando mantener los últimos vestigios de dignidad.

.

Harry estaba sentado en el sofá leyendo un libro. Intentaba leer un poco del libro Muggle que Kota le había dado hace tiempo para mantener despejada su mente de lo que había estado sucediendo últimamente. Sirius se había ido con Remus otra vez, probablemente intentando pensar cómo abordarlo, ya que Harry lo había estado evitando desde el intercambio de ahijados del día anterior. Harry sabía que Sirius había estado intentando encontrarlo a solas, pero Harry aún trataba de llevar a cabo su plan de distanciarse de las personas, por lo que cada vez que presentía que el hombre intentaba quedarse con él a solas, Harry salía de la casa, o tomaba una ducha, o algo por el estilo. Se sentía un poco mal por ello, pero no creía que Sirius realmente _quisiera_ hablar con él sobre esas cosas. Sentía que le estaba haciendo un favor. Por supuesto, eso lo hacía sentir un poco solitario, especialmente dado que Sirius no estaba mucho en la casa. Se mantenía diciendo a sí mismo que era como se suponía que debía suceder, pero no podía evitar extrañar a su padrino, y se preguntaba si desistiría.

De repente, oyó un extraño ring.

Tuvo que buscar en la habitación un poco antes de ver el teléfono que Sirius y Remus habían instalado pero nunca usado.

"Hola?"

"Harry? Soy Hermione," dijo una voz familiar del otro lado.

"Mione? Hey, cómo estás?" preguntó con sorpresa, contento de oír la reconfortante voz de su amiga.

"Aburridísima."

"La última vez que _yo_ dije eso me dijiste que estudiara para pasar el rato," le recordó, sonriendo levemente.

"Oh, cállate Harry, necesito un descanso de los libros, y ya he terminado toda mi tarea," gimoteó. "Quieres venir a mi casa?"

"En serio? Bien, déjame dejarle una nota a Sirius."

"Dónde está?"

"Dijo que tenía que hablar con Remus sobre algo, pero quién sabe de qué habrán estado hablando durante todo el día," dijo Harry, intentando sonar despreocupado, mientras escribía una nota.

Hubo una larga pausa.

"Harry, estás bien? Sucede algo?" preguntó Hermione suspicazmente, con tono triste. Harry cerró los ojos un momento y puso una voz alegre.

"Huh? No, no pasa nada. Estoy un poco cansado. Me quedé hasta tarde anoche," mintió.

Había tenido una noche dura, eso seguro, aunque no por la razón que le dio a Hermione. Brevemente recordó la noche anterior con el fracaso de la poción y se estremeció. Definitivamente no intentaría otra vez.

"Muy bien," dijo escéptica. "Bueno, mi dirección es Hurtsford Place, 27."

"Genial, te veré en un segundo," dijo Harry antes de colgar.

Dejó la nota sobre la mesa de la cocina antes de ir a través del fuego a la casa Muggle de Hermione, contento de tener una excusa para alejarse de la soledad de la casa vacía.

Fue recibido por la chica de pelo enmarañado quien le sonrió amistosamente mientras Harry se levantaba tímidamente luego de tropezar con un leño en la chimenea. Tan pronto como se hubo incorporado, la chimenea retornó a su tamaño original.

Hermione lo abrazó y lo miró inquisitivamente.

"Harry, estás seguro de que está todo bien? Pasó algo?" preguntó intuitivamente. No la había visto desde que él y Draco habían sido atrapados en la Mansión Malfoy.

"'Mione, de verdad, no pasó nada. Sólo estoy cansado, es todo, en serio," dijo con una sonrisa convincente.

Ella asintió, decidiendo dejarlo así, y le hizo un gesto para que la siguiera a la cocina.

"Viene Ron?" preguntó Harry mientras Hermione tomaba una caja de galletas Goldfish de la alacena.

"Quién sabe," dijo con una risa mientras ella y Harry metían sus manos en la caja. "Tan pronto como conectamos la chimenea, comenzó a venir aquí constantemente sin siquiera avisarme. He estado intentando enseñarle cómo llamar primero, pero no parece gustarle el teléfono." Se detuvo a comer un puñado de galletas. "Además, pasó mucho tiempo desde la última vez que pasé tiempo contigo," dijo con una sonrisa. Harry sonrió suavemente.

"Pobrecita," dijo él, con una mano en el corazón. Hermione negó con la cabeza y le lanzó una galleta por la cabeza.

"Quieres el gran tour?" preguntó. Harry asintió y la siguió fuera de la cocina con la caja de galletas.

Mientras recorrían la casa, Hermione señalando cada habitación, la conversación cayó en su relación con Ron.

"Es genial salir con un amigo. Creo que nos conocemos tan bien que no hay riesgo de sorpresas desagradables de carácter, sabes? Es como cuando a ti te gustaba Cho y pensabas que era genial. Luego te diste cuenta de que no era así, pero fue una completa sorpresa, y si hubieras estado saliendo con ella en ese momento, habrías terminado con una novia psicópata. Pero con Ron, lo conozco tan bien que la persona con quien estoy saliendo es la persona con la que quiero salir; no es algo aparente," explicaba mientras llegaban a su habitación. Harry asintió con la cabeza mientras miraba todas las fotos que ella había encuadrado. Fotos muggle de Hermione y su familia a lo largo de los años y mágicas del famoso trío. Harry tomó una de Hermione y Ron bailando en la fiesta y sonrió cariñosamente a sus dos mejores amigos, que bailaban lentamente al compás de la música.

"Si, creo que es lo mejor, la amistad primero, quiero decir. Especialmente en mi caso. De esa manera, sabría que no es por la cicatriz o lo de derrotar a Voldemort," dijo encogiéndose ligeramente ante el pensamiento.

Hermione sonrió triunfante, habiendo conducido a Harry exactamente a donde quería. "Alguien a quien ya conocieras. Tal vez alguien en quien ya confiaras antes de terminar con Voldemort, verdad?"

Harry ladeó la cabeza pensativamente. "Si. Claro."

"Alguien como Ginny, por ejemplo?" dijo con una sonrisa. Harry se sonrojó y aparentó examinar algunos de los libros que Hermione en sus estantes. "Harry?" llamó. "Vamos, ya lo sé. Puedes hablarme de ello."

Harry suspiró y se sentó en el borde de la cama de Hermione, dejando la caja de galletas en la mesa de luz.

"Bueno, si, alguien como Ginny, supongo," murmuró.

"Entonces, qué vas a hacer con eso?" preguntó ansiosa, apoyándose sobre el escritorio.

Harry la miró con confusión. "Qué?"

"Bueno, tienes que dar un paso para que estén juntos. Tu sabes, como decirle que te gusta o algo así."

Harry desvió la mirada. "No puedo hacer eso, 'Mione."

"Claro que puedes, Harry. Es más fácil de lo que parece, y realmente vale la pena," protestó.

"No, 'Mione. Me refiero a que no puedo salir con Ginny. No funcionaría. Sería mejor si ella estuviera con alguien más con quien fuera feliz," dijo en voz baja.

Hermione frunció el entrecejo. "De qué estás hablando Harry? Ustedes son el uno para el otro! Tú siempre le has gustado! Ella sería feliz _contigo_!"

"Hermione, tú no entiendes," insistió Harry con una expresión de dolor.

La chica de pelo enmarañado levantó las manos con frustración. "Tienes razón, Harry, no lo hago. No lo entiendo. A ti te gusta, sabes que ella está loca por ti, y dice que no puedes estar con ella? Cómo tiene sentido eso?" preguntó Hermione, comenzando a ponerse mal. No podía comprender por qué Harry siempre tomaba decisiones que lo alejaban de su propia felicidad cuando se la merecía tanto.

"Arruinaría las cosas con ella. Se merece a alguien mejor. A alguien que no tenga tantos problemas," dijo con resignación. "Además, los Weasley fueron la primera familia real que tuve. Si salgo con Ginny, cuando lo arruine todo, estaré perdiendo mucho más que sólo a ella, y no creo ser capaz de manejar eso."

"Los Weasley siempre te querrán," dijo Hermione con intención. Harry sólo negó tristemente con la cabeza.

"No. Con algunas personas, el cariño siempre será condicional. _Tus_ padres te querrán sin importar lo que pase, incluso si lo arruinas todo, pero yo no tengo eso, Hermione! Crees que cuando Ginny termine odiándome los Weasley seguirán invitándome a su casa? No! Pero claro, ahora todo el mundo dice, 'Oh Harry, siempre serás bienvenido. Siempre te querremos,' pero eso es porque aún no he hecho algo demasiado mal. Derroté al señor Oscuro, y todo el mundo está contento conmigo. Ya será bastante difícil hacer que _eso_ no desaparezca demasiado rápido sin que yo esté asumiendo riesgos estúpidos que podrían arruinarlo todo. No quiero perderlos!" finalizó.

Hermione se quedó mirándolo.

"Harry, así es como te sientes realmente? Que nadie te quiere incondicionalmente?" preguntó con asombro.

Harry suspiró y negó con la cabeza con tristeza. "Es la realidad, 'Mione," dijo sombríamente. "Aunque no me molesta," mintió rápidamente.

"Qué con Sirius, o los Stenson, o yo?" preguntó desafiante.

"No te ofendas, 'Mione. Tú eres la mejor amiga que un chico podría tener, y has estado conmigo a lo largo de muchísimas cosas, pero todo el mundo tiene su límite. Créeme, vas a cansarte de mí algún día, y no me querrás tener cerca. Lo mismo con los Stenson. Ellos son geniales y me tratan como uno de ellos, pero _realmente_ curé el cáncer del señor Stenson, así que por eso están tan entusiasmados conmigo ahora. Pero ya han dejado escapar anteriormente que sienten que casi no me conocen. Quiero decir, soy sólo un chico con el que tuvieron algo como suerte el verano pasado, sabes? Pero no pueden decir que estarán encantados conmigo para siempre. Y Sirius… Sirius cree que me quiere pero en realidad me quiere por mi padre. Sigue mintiéndose a sí mismo con que soy como él. Me veo igual y hago cosas parecidas, así que Sirius se encerró en la ilusión de que soy alguien que en realidad no soy. Y tan pronto como cometa un error, va a darse cuenta de que no soy la gran persona que fue mi padre. Quiero decir, supongo que lo descubrirá eventualmente, pero mientras más tiempo le tome, más tiempo estaré con él, y no quiero separarme todavía de él," divagó Harry, dando vuelta la parte inferior de su remera con las manos y mirando ensimismado a sus rodillas.

Hermione lo miró espantada. "Incluso Ron?" preguntó aturdida, con algo más que un susurro. Harry enterró su cabeza en sus manos.

"Oh Dios, especialmente Ron. Va a hartarse de mí ahora luego de haber tenido que cuidarme los últimos meses. Y tú también, Hermione , lo siento tanto, he estado en su camino demasiado últimamente. Sé que ustedes dos han intentado mucho para intentar incluirme en algunas cosas, pero en realidad no tienen que hacerlo. No deben dejar que me pegue a ustedes. No quiero ser una carga, y…"

Harry se dejó llevar, hablando muy rápido incluso antes de poder autocensurarse. Hermione lo interrumpió antes de que pudiera continuar.

"Harry, detente!" gritó, cortándole su discurso. Él la miró con expresión extrañada. Una nube de tristeza lo cubrió al pensar en la falsa idea de que Hermione no quería escucharlo hablar más. Después de todo, era la primera vez que realmente compartía lo que sentía sobre eso con alguien, y ahora lamentaba haberlo hecho. Miró para otro lado con vergüenza y trató de ponerse de pie.

"Er… lamento eso. Voy a irme," murmuró.

"No, Harry, tenemos que hablar," dijo ella tendiéndole la mano. Ella se acercó y se sentó junto a él en la cama, estrechándolo en un abrazo. Le acarició la parte posterior de la cabeza e hizo pequeños y reconfortantes círculos en la nuca. Harry tensionó los brazos, pero lentamente se relajó, apoyando su cabeza en su hombro.

"Harry," dijo Hermione en voz baja, "por favor escúchame y créeme. Nada de lo que dijiste es cierto. Sé que esa manera de pensar fue introducida en tu cabeza por esa horrible familia tuya, pero está mal."

"Hermione, eso es…" comenzó Harry miserablemente, pero ella lo volvió a interrumpir.

"Harry, sólo escúchame," dijo ella tiernamente. "No sé todo lo que pasó entre tú y los Dursley, pero he visto suficiente como para saber que te trataron horriblemente. No sé cuántas veces te hicieron sentir como un estorbo o mal contigo mismo. Nunca sabré o podré entender exactamente cuánto te lastimaron…"

"Hermione, por favor…" rogó Harry, casi llorando. Intentó zafarse, pero Hermione sólo lo aferró con más fuerza, besándole un lado de la cabeza antes de continuar.

"…pero _sí_ sé que estaban equivocados. Harry, tú eres la mejor persona que he conocido. Eres tan bueno y desinteresado. Eres divertido y bueno escuchando. Amo cada segundo que estoy contigo porque eres mi mejor amigo y me encanta cómo eres. No lo entiendes, Harry? La gente que te quiere: los Weasley, Sirius, yo, te queremos por ser tú, y no importa los errores que cometas, eso no cambiará que seguirás siendo la misma persona, seguirás siendo Harry."

"No," dijo con la voz embargada de emoción, "no soy todas esas cosas que dices de mí."

"Si no eres todo lo que yo digo, entonces por qué crees que Ron y yo seguimos siendo tus amigos?" preguntó, intentando que Harry se diera cuenta de que lo que le decía era verdad.

"No lo sé! No lo entiendo! Por qué ustedes siguen conmigo, especialmente ahora cuando deberían poder pasar el tiempo juntos entre ustedes? Por qué ustedes continúan conmigo? Yo no… no lo entiendo," gimió, luchando desesperadamente contra las lágrimas mientras que Hermione dejaba que las suyas recorrieran libremente sus mejillas.

"Oh, Dios, Harry, qué te han hecho esas personas?" susurró.

Ella soltó el abrazo, rápidamente limpiándose las lágrimas de la cara. Puso sus manos a cada lado de la cara de Harry e inclinó su cabeza para que sus ojos se encontraran. Su expresión era de tristeza y confusión.

"Harry, por favor, créeme. Estás equivocado. No sé cómo puedes creer que eres una mala persona o que Ron y yo no queremos ser amigos tuyos," dijo desesperadamente. Harry desvió la mirada. "No, Harry, mírame," ordenó. Resignado, los ojos esmeralda se encontraron con los suyos. Un par de lágrimas se escaparon de los ojos de Harry, causando que el moreno se viera avergonzado. Hermione gentilmente las limpió con sus dedos. "Escúchame Harry. Incluso aunque no tuvieras a nadie más, siempre estaremos Ron y yo. Sólo porque Ron y yo estemos saliendo, eso _no_ significa que no queramos estar contigo. Por supuesto, Ron y yo nos queremos de manera diferente a como nosotros te queremos a ti, pero el afecto que tenemos por ti es igualmente fuerte. Eres nuestro mejor amigo."

"Pero…"

"Pero nada. Ron te quiere como a un hermano, incluso probablemente más que a sus _verdaderos_ hermanos. Incluso aunque se peleen u ocasionalmente pierdan la paciencia entre ustedes, él será siempre tu mejor amigo," dijo seriamente. "Y yo. Harry, yo te quiero. Tienes que saber eso. Y no importa los errores que termines haciendo o las peleas que tengamos, eso nunca cambiará. Incluso aunque quisiera, no podría cambiar eso porque eres tú, y nunca dejaré de quererte no importa lo que pase," dijo, mirando directamente a los ojos de Harry para asegurarse de que veía que era sincera, "sin importar qué relación tengamos Ron y yo."

Harry asintió levemente, pero Hermione aún podía sentir su duda. Ella había esperado, cuando comenzó a salir con Ron, que Harry podría sentirse como un mal tercio, pero nunca habría adivinado cuánto. Nunca se había realmente dado cuenta de lo bajo que estaba su autoestima, el cual probablemente había alcanzado un nuevo piso luego del ataque de su tío en lo de los Stenson.

Ella suspiró y lo abrazó con firmeza.

De repente, Harry se apartó con un jadeo y se agarró la cabeza con sus manos.

"Harry?" preguntó Hermione con preocupación.

"Estoy bien, tengo que…" comenzó incorporándose, pero el dolor se multiplicó por diez, y Harry cayó al suelo con un grito. Comenzó a gritar de dolor, con los ojos firmemente cerrados y la sangre brotándole de la nariz.

"Harry!" gritó Hermione. Harry le había contado acerca de esos ataques y ella sabía que podían suceder, pero no había imaginado lo graves que eran.

Se paró de un salto de la cama y se arrodilló junto a él.

"Oh Dios. Oh, Merlín," murmuró en pánico mientras agarraba su almohada de la cama y le sacaba la funda, presionándola contra la nariz de Harry para detener la hemorragia. Ella le puso la cabeza en su regazo y le acarició un lado de la cara ya que sus propias manos presionaban su frente. "Harry?" lo llamó, con las lágrimas cruzándole el rostro.

"AHHHHH!" gritó Harry, con la espalda crujiendo de dolor. "POR FAVOR! POR FAVOR BASTA!"

Pronto, el dolor se terminó abruptamente, dejándolo sólo con un dolor palpitante. Harry gruñó y empezó a sentarse, pero Hermione lo mantuvo en su lugar, limpiándole amablemente la sangre y apartando sus manos.

"Lo siento, 'Mione. No llores. Estoy bien en realidad. No quise asustarte ni nada," le dijo, mirándola con arrepentimiento.

"Oh, shh. No más disculpas por cosas que no tienes que hacerlo," dijo con una pequeña sonrisa. Comenzó a masajearle las sienes. Los ojos de Harry se cerraron con relajación.

"Mmm, eso se siente bien," murmuró. Hermione rió.

"Si, mi mamá solía hacerme esto cuando estaba enferma o para relajarme cuando estaba demasiado excitada a la hora de dormir."

"'Mione, olvida la docencia; deberías ser masajista," murmuró. Hermione se rió.

"Y déjame adivinar: ya que eres mi amigo querrás masajes gratis?"

Cuando Harry no respondió, ella lo miró y no se sorprendió demasiado por ver que se había quedado dormido. Estaba obviamente exhausto.

Se movió lo suficiente para que Harry pudiera seguir recostado contra su regazo mientras ella alcanzaba a tomar el teléfono. Marcó el número de los Weasley y, como esperaba, Ginny atendió.

Siendo la única que hacía Estudios Muggle, Ginny era la única aparte de su padre que apreciaba el aparato. A la señora Weasley no le gustaba como sonaba, y dado que las únicas personas que llamaban eran Hermione o una de las amigas hijas de muggle de Ginny, tuvo permiso para ponerlo en su cuarto.

"Hola?"

"Ginny. Soy Hermione. Tengo a un hermoso Harry durmiente en mi habitación esperándote," dijo suavemente con una sonrisa.

"Oh, cállate Hermione," la reprendió Ginny.

"No, en serio, Ginny. Tuvo recién uno de esos ataques, y se quedó dormido en el suelo. Estás invitada a venir si quieres. Necesita un regazo humano de almohada y de alguien para que le acaricie la cara cariñosamente," bromeó, pero de repente escuchó el tono. "Ginny?"

Una Ginny sin aliento apareció en su habitación segundos después. "Acariciadora de Harry reportándose para el trabajo," bromeó suavemente antes de mirar a Harry. "Oh Merlín, es tan lindo," dijo con un suspiro encantador.

Las dos chicas cuidadosamente cambiaron de lugar, intentando no reír ante el pensamiento de la reacción que tendría Harry cuando despertara.

Ginny frunció el entrecejo y amablemente limpió un poco de sangre de su rostro con su manga. Hermione cubrió a Harry con una manta. Ginny se sentó más cómodamente y le besó la frente suavemente, sacándole los anteojos, y comenzó a masajear lentamente sus sienes mientras ella y Hermione conversaban en voz baja y comían galletas.

.

Unas pocas horas después, Harry despertó realmente muy sorprendido. Hubo mucho sonrojo y titubeo de parte de Harry antes de que los tres fueran a la cocina a pedir una pizza.

.

**Nota de la autora**: Para el final alternativo/sin cortes, únanse a mi grupo yahoo!


	19. Perdido

Perdido

Harry llegó a su casa para encontrar a Ron tendido en su cama, leyendo parte del nuevo libro muggle que Kota le había ordenado que leyera.

"Por qué en nombre de Merlín pasas tu verano leyendo esto, Harry?" preguntó Ron, bajando el libro y haciendo un gesto.

"Kota está tratando de educarme en el mundo de la literatura Muggle," dijo Harry encogiéndose de hombros. "Así que, qué haces aquí?"

"Bueno, he estado esperándote hace rato. Imaginé que estarías en lo de Malfoy."

"En realidad, estaba en lo de 'Mione. Ginny fue también un rato y creo que se quedará allí un tiempo más, en caso de que la estés buscando," dijo Harry despreocupadamente.

"Harry," dijo Ron, mordiéndose el labio nervioso, "Necesitamos hablar."

Harry lo miró con preocupación. "Está todo bien?" preguntó.

Ron suspiró y fue a la puerta para cerrarla, parándose entre ésta y Harry para asegurarse de que él no pudiera escapar. "No, no lo está, Harry. Estoy preocupado por ti. Desde lo que pasó con tu tío en la casa de los Stenson, has estado actuando muy diferente. Bueno, en realidad, creo que has estado _actuando_ igual, pero aún así estás diferente, como cuando te ríes y eso, puedo ver que casi siempre lo finges. Y te sobresaltas siempre que alguien te toca o hace movimientos repentinos delante de ti."

"Yo no hago eso!" dijo Harry indignado.

"Claro que sí! Y pareces temer decepcionar a alguien, en especial a Sirius. Siempre que ustedes no están de acuerdo en algo, tú te echas atrás inmediatamente, como si no quisieras hacerlo enojar o algo así. A veces juraría que incluso pareces asustado delante de él!" se detuvo pensativamente. "Y creo que incluso lo has estado haciendo conmigo, como si incluso no quisieras discutir conmigo sobre nada."

"No sé de qué estás hablando. Quieres que me pelee contigo por estupideces?" preguntó, con un tono de miedo en su voz.

"No, pero solíamos discutir por estupideces, no pelear, sólo estar en desacuerdo. Como por equipos de Quidditch o acerca de si las grajeas Bertie Botts de espinaca contaban como comida saludable. Era eso lo que hacía las cosas interesantes a veces. Nos hacía diferentes, pero ahora ya no disientes sobre nada. Es como si no fueras tú mismo. Quiero saber si ese bastardo te dijo algo para hacerte actuar así," dijo enojado.

_Eres patético. No vales nada. Sólo arruinas vidas._

"No," dijo defensivamente. "No sé de qué estás hablando."

Los ojos de Ron lo miraron inquisitivamente. "Estás mintiendo. Él _sí_ dijo algo. Dime lo que fue así puedo ayudarte."

_Sólo eres un ANORMAL!_

"Él no dijo nada," dijo Harry enfadado.

"Tú no sigues pensando que fue un accidente, o si?" preguntó Ron con aspereza.

Harry lo fulminó con la mirada. "No, me doy cuenta perfectamente que me odia con todas sus fuerzas, gracias."

Harry, qué fue lo que te dijo?"

"Nada de tu incumbencia," dijo Harry acaloradamente. "Suficiente de esta conversación estúpida. Déjame salir."

Ron sólo bloqueó más la puerta.

"Deja de actuar como un idiota, Harry," le advirtió.

Harry parpadeó momentáneamente. "Oh, lo siento," dijo disculpándose. "No quise.."

"Ves? Esto es a lo que me refiero! Si te hubiera dicho eso unos meses atrás, me habrías gritado! Como un enojo apropiado! Tu tío te dijo algo, y probablemente no fuera verdad, así que dime lo que fue y te diré si debes prestarle atención o no!" gritó Ron.

_Cómo podría alguien querer a un pedazo de basura como tú?_

"Olvídalo, Ron," gruñó Harry.

"No, Harry. Necesitas hablar de esto, por qué no conmigo? Puede que no sepa cómo te sientes, pero al menos puedo escucharte y estar aquí para ti. Nadie quiere forzarte a hablar de ello pero creo que se equivocan. Sé que tu y yo sabemos cómo te está afectando, así que tienes que hablar de eso, sin importar lo duro que sea."

"No fue nada, Ron! Nada!" gritó Harry. "Estaba borracho y desquiciado, es todo!"

"No fue nada? Harry, estás loco? Te habría matado si no hubiéramos logrado entrar a esa cocina. Casi _te mata_! Ató tus muñecas con un alambre y te golpeó con la maldita pata de una silla!" chilló Ron furioso.

Harry se tapó los oídos con las manos y cerró los ojos. "Cállate. Basta. Basta," murmuró, pero Ron ignore sus ruegos.

"Merlín sabe qué más te hizo ya que no le cuentas a nadie! Qué te dijo? Que te lo merecías? Que te odiaba? Que eras un…" intentó recordar la palabra que Harry siempre decía que los Dursley pensaban de él, "…un _anormal_?"

"CÁLLATE!" gritó Harry.

"Harry, qué diablos te dijo?" chilló Ron. "Fue eso? Porque si fue eso lo que te dijo, está equivocado!"

"Tú no sabes nada!" gritó Harry.

"No, mierda, porque tú no me dices nada! Y por qué diablos no lo haces? A qué le temes? Por qué no me lo quieres decir? Temes que me ría o algo así? Temes que pueda pensar menos de ti por alguna razón?"

_Y cuando descubran cómo eres en realidad, y vean el estorbo que eres, ellos van a odiarte tanto como yo lo hago!_

"No quiero decirlo y que veas que es verdad, que tiene razón! No quiero que sepas lo que él sabe y te des cuenta de que ya no quieres a un patético anormal que no vale nada como tu amigo…" gritó antes de taparse la boca con la mano con una expresión horrorizada. "Por dios, Ron, sólo déjame solo y déjame irme de aquí!" gritó.

"No!" le contestó Ron. "No hasta que me digas lo que pasa! Continúa, dime lo que te dijo, Harry. Sé que ambos sabemos que lo que sea que te haya dicho probablemente sólo sea basura, así que dímelo. Tenemos 'patético' y 'anormal', qué más?"

"Basta, Ron!" rogó Harry, alejándose hasta su armario.

"Qué es lo que te mantiene despierto, Harry?" presionó Ron. "Son sólo pesadillas sobre lo que ocurrió o sobre otras cosas también? O es que no puedes decidir si lo que tu tío te dijo es cierto o no?"

"Ron, por favor detente," rogó Harry desesperado. "Por favor."

"Sólo dime lo que te dijo, Harry. Te llevó a la cocina, cerró la puerta y entonces qué hizo? Qué dijo?" lo punzó Ron, alejando su culpa por hacer revivir eso a Harry.

Harry cerró los ojos y se tapó las orejas con las manos, deslizándose sobre el armario hasta que estuvo sentado en el suelo. Ron se arrodilló frente a él y lo tomó de las muñecas, destapándole las orejas. Harry abrió los ojos y lo miró, suplicante, agitando la cabeza.

Ron se tomó un momento para echarle una verdadera mirada de cerca a su amigo.

Harry estaba yendo cuesta abajo, eso no era difícil de ver. Se veía peor que cuando se había quedado a dormir en la Madriguera y Ron lo encontró leyendo en el baño a mitad de la noche. Las sombras bajo sus ojos se habían vuelto más evidentes, y Ron sospechaba que debía haber perdido un poco de peso también. Las cejas de Harry se habían contraído casi constantemente, dado que siempre estaba tenso. Ron también había notado que las manos de Harry temblaban casi constantemente, no sólo de noche cuando intentaba luchar contra el sueño. Aunque si era por cansancio, nerviosismo o algo más, Ron no lo sabía.

Qué había pasado con Harry mientras se suponía que todos lo vigilaban?

"Ron," dijo Harry en un susurro, con la mirada perdida, "todo debería ser perfecto, pero se está desmoronando. Todo se viene abajo y es por mi culpa. Estarías mejor si… si dejáramos de ser amigos."

"Harry," dijo Ron amablemente, "eso no va a suceder. Sólo, mírame. Dime qué te dijo tu tío, si?"

Harry bajó la mirada y Ron puso una mano en su hombro como apoyo. Podía sentir cómo se tensionaba ante el contacto, y que eventualmente se forzaba a relajarse.

"Pero todo lo que dijo era verdad," dijo Harry, cerrando los ojos para intentar luchar contra las lágrimas, aunque dos se escaparon pese a sus esfuerzos. Intentó limpiarse, pero Ron gentilmente lo tomó de la muñeca y le hizo bajar la mano.

"Harry, está bien."

"Nada está bien," susurró Harry.

Hubo una larga pausa.

"Harry, puedes decírmelo," lo instó Ron. Harry miró al suelo a su lado.

Harry abrió la boca para decir algo, pero la puerta de su cuarto se abrió de repente, interrumpiendo la conversación. Draco entró, pero vaciló tan pronto como los vio. Inmediatamente retrocedió, dándose cuenta de lo que pasaba.

"Lo siento, no sabía que Weasley estaba aquí," dijo mirando con los ojos muy abiertos mientras rápidamente intentaba salir de la habitación. "Sigan hablando. Nos vemos después…"

"No," dijo Harry, limpiándose rápidamente la cara con la manga y poniéndose de pie. "En realidad, Ron ya se estaba yendo. A decir verdad, los dos deberían irse; tengo que prepararme para la cena. Remus está haciendo spaghetti y tengo que bajar."

"Harry…" protestó Ron, levantándose.

"No, Harry, ni quise interrumpir, yo…" dijo Draco frenéticamente.

"No lo hiciste," dijo Harry rápidamente. "Sólo tengo que hacer, um, algunas cosas antes de la cena. Los veré luego," dijo Ron firmemente. "Yo me quedo. Necesitamos hablar sobre esto."

"No hay nada de qué hablar. Los veré luego," dijo él, resuelto.

"No puedes echarme así, Harry!" dijo Ron desesperado.

"No lo hago, Ron, no hay nada que decir, está bien?" insistió Harry, finalmente empujándolos al pasillo. "Realmente tengo algunas cosas que hacer ahora, los veré luego."

Harry cerró la puerta de su habitación, dejando a sus dos amigos en el pasillo.

"Oh, buen trabajo, Malfoy. Bravo. Realmente muy bien hecho," dijo Ron con amargura enfilándose hacia las escaleras.

Draco frunció el ceño. "Hey, cómo se suponía que debía saber que estaban allí? Iba a intentar hablar con él. No es que planificamos un horario o algo."

"Bueno, podrías haberle preguntado a Sirius o a Remus," espetó Ron mientras bajaban las escaleras. "No creo que esto vaya a funcionar. Quiero decir, incluso aunque descubramos lo que le dijo su tío esa noche, qué con todas las otras cosas que le ha dicho durante toda su vida? No creo que Harry nos lo vaya a decir. Qué se supone que tenemos que hacer?"

"Todo lo que podamos," dijo Draco antes de irse por la chimenea.

"Sólo espero que sea suficiente," murmuró Ron antes de partir él también.

.

"Harry?" lo llamó Sirius golpeando la puerta de su padrino. Harry era usualmente el primero en levantarse en la casa, pero ahora eran casi las diez y aún no había bajado. Ron había aparecido preguntando si podía hablar con Harry, ya que no se habían visto desde la pelea del día anterior. Ron se había sorprendido también de saber que Harry seguía en la cama. Sirius le había dicho a Ron que esperara abajo mientras él iba a ver qué sucedía, ahora comenzando a dudar de que Harry sólo estuviera descansando.

Al no obtener respuesta, Sirius abrió la puerta. Harry seguía tendido en la cama, mirando hacia la ventana. Al acercarse, su estómago dio un vuelco al notar que Harry estaba temblando a pesar del calor del verano, y que había vomitado en su almohada.

Sirius se acercó y puso a Harry de espaldas. Su rostro estaba perlado de sudor y se veía enfermizamente pálido. Sus cejas estaban contraídas de dolor incluso mientras dormía.

"Harry!" gritó Sirius frenéticamente, moviendo levemente el hombro de su ahijado. Harry gruñó dolorosamente y abrió los ojos.

"Sirius? No me siento muy bien," murmuró con una mueca.

Sirius limpió el vómito de la almohada con un movimiento de su varita y puso una mano sobre su frente. No había duda de que Harry tenía fiebre, bastante alta por lo que había notado.

"Harry, vuelvo enseguida, si? Sólo dame un segundo, está bien?" preguntó Sirius tembloroso.

Harry asintió débilmente y cerró los ojos.

Sirius corrió a las escaleras y las bajó hasta que pudo ver a Ron, quien se había sentado en el sofá.

"Ron!" gritó Sirius, provocando que el pelirrojo diera un salto y moviera la cabeza de lado a lado con sorpresa. "Ron, necesito que vayas a buscar a Snape ahora mismo."

Ron se levantó al instante. "Pasa algo malo con Harry?" preguntó preocupado.

"Si, está enfermo. Ahora ve," le ordenó antes de volver apresuradamente al cuarto de Harry.

Unos minutos después, Snape cruzó la puerta caminando apresuradamente y acercándose a la cama de Harry, seguido de cerca por Draco y Ron.

"Ustedes dos," ordenó Snape a los dos chicos luego de echarle un vistazo a Harry, "vayan al sexto piso de San Mungo…"

"No tienen un sexto piso," protestó Draco.

"Es el piso de investigaciones y no está enlistado en la guía," explicó Snape irritado. "En la chimenea, sólo digan 'San Mungo, sexto piso, nueve, cinco, tres, tres'. Ese es el código de seguridad así que no lo olviden o no se les permitirá la entrada. Busquen al Sdr. Callahan y díganle que venga aquí."

"Harry está bien?" preguntó Ron, intentando ver a Harry, a quienes los dos hombres ocultaban.

"Vamos, Weasley, busquemos al sanador," dijo Draco antes de que Snape pudiera gritarle a Ron por perder el tiempo.

Ron se volvió hacia el rubio y asintió rígidamente. Los dos salieron corriendo de la habitación.

Los dos hombres se volvieron hacia Harry, quien se había quedado dormido cuando Sirius dejó la habitación. Sirius lo despertó amablemente.

"Profesor?" preguntó con voz ronca cuando sus ojos cansados repararon en Snape. Su respiración sonaba afectada, y cada vez que inspiraba, parecía causarle dolor.

"Cuáles son tus síntomas? Dónde te duele?" preguntó Snape en tono frío.

"Mi estómago," gimió. "Y mi cabeza. Y todo lo demás," agregó con una débil sonrisa antes de que una mueca cruzara su rostro y tosiera dolorosamente. "Esto es sólo a causa de mi sistema inmune o es algo más?" preguntó Harry preocupado. Esa era la cuestión que los preocupaba a todos. No tenían idea de si eso estaba conectado o no con los dolores de cabeza aleatorios que Harry había estado teniendo.

"No lo sabemos," dijo Snape gravemente. "Sdr. Callahan está en camino, aunque dudo de que pueda decir mucho más."

"Oh, bien," bromeó Harry débilmente.

Pronto, el Sdr. Callahan llegó, y los tres adultos forzaron a Ron y a Draco a esperar en el living. El Sdr. Callahan lo revisó, pero sólo pudo concluir que Harry estaba verdaderamente enfermo, probablemente por algo que había comenzado como pequeño y se había salido de control a causa de su debilitado sistema inmune. Les aseguró que no había razón para pensar que pudiera tener alguna conexión con los dolores de cabeza, aunque cuando Harry estuviera mejor, quería llevarlo a hacer pruebas para intentar determinar si eso era cierto.

El sanador alcanzó su pequeña valija y sacó un montón de pociones que Harry estaba seguro de que no podrían haber entrado en una valija normal de ese tamaño. La sospecha de Harry de que la maleta era mágica se confirmó cuando el Sdr. Callahan metió tanto el brazo que apenas se le veía el hombro, cuando la valija tenía treinta centímetros como mucho de profundidad. Harry sintió como si fuera un show de magia para niños.

Tomó todas las pociones que le dieron, sintiéndose bastante atontado al final.

"Bueno, intentaremos estas pociones. Es lo mejor que puedo hacer, y tendremos que esperar que funcionen. Como puedes ver, van a adormecerte un poco, pero es bueno ya que necesitas descansar. Vendré mañana para ver cómo marcha todo y por si necesitamos administrarte más medicina."

"Qué pociones son esas?" preguntó Snape, mientras el sanador volvía a guardar las botellas en su valija. El Sdr. Callahan adoptó esa mirada que siempre ponía cuando Snape desafiaba su conocimiento médico, una mirada de forzada felicidad.

"Sólo unas pocas pociones comunes para los síntomas de Harry y algo para su sistema inmune. No se preocupe, profesor, no estoy intentando envenenarlo," dijo con una sonrisa apaciguadora. "Que te sientas mejor, Harry," dijo suavemente, revolviéndole el pelo.

Harry murmuró un adiós mientras se adormilaba.

Los tres hombres salieron calladamente de la habitación y bajaron al living, donde fueron recibidos por dos adolescentes impacientes. El Sdr. Callahan se marchó por la chimenea.

"Finalmente podemos verlo?" preguntó Draco exasperado.

"Harry está durmiendo ahora," les informó Sirius.

"Bueno, puedo quedarme de todas maneras?" preguntó Ron. "No voy a despertarlo, lo prometo. Además, lo he hecho antes cuando tenía cáncer."

"Bueno, si Weasley se queda, yo también," dijo Draco con testarudez.

"Aprecio lo que hiciste por Harry, Ron, pero quisiera cuidarlo yo esta vez," dijo Sirius. "Sé que son sus amigos, pero quiero pasar un poco de tiempo con él."

Los dos asintieron resignados. Los tres se marcharon, aunque Snape prometió regresar más tarde para ver a Harry.

.

Cuando Harry despertó, Sirius le alcanzó un poco de agua para beber mientras iba a llamar a Snape por la chimenea.

Cuando el hombre regresó, Harry estaba levantándose de la cama.

"Harry, qué estás haciendo fuera de la cama?" preguntó Sirius preocupado. "Pon tu enfermo trasero de nuevo allí!"

"Sirius," dijo Harry rodando los ojos, "estoy bien."

"A menos que quieras que te fuerce a quedarte allí un día extra, estés enfermo o no, vas a volver a la cama ahora," dijo Sirius severamente.

Harry lo miró con sorpresa. "Wow, creo que puedes desafiar a la señora Weasley," murmuró. Sirius sonrió orgulloso.

"Bien, entonces tal vez así me escucharás realmente."

Harry regresó débilmente a la cama, aunque intentó desesperadamente no demostrar lo mucho que le costaba. Se quedó sentado, contra la pared, mientras Snape lo revisaba brevemente. Cuando hubo terminado, lo miró con el entrecejo fruncido.

"Harry, cómo te sientes en comparación a esta mañana?" preguntó.

"Mejor," respondió un poco apresuradamente.

"Ahora esta vez sé honesto, puede ser? Tu salud no refleja un cambio desde esta mañana. Y no te atrevas a decirme que te sientes bien. Así que, cómo te sientes?"

Harry bajó la mirada. "Umm… no muy bien entonces, supongo," murmuró.

"No parece que las pociones que Callahan te dio estén haciendo algo. Siempre supe que ese sanador era un chiste," se burló.

"Y déjame adivinar," dijo Sirius sarcásticamente, "si él te hubiera dejado _a ti_ hacer las pociones, Harry estaría curado ahora, no? Tenemos que pasar por esto siempre?"

"No tendríamos que pasar por esto cada vez si él me dejara preparar las pociones," retrucó Snape.

"El Sdr. Callahan hace lo mejor que puede," dijo Harry en defensa del sanador. "No es su culpa si resulta que soy una anomalía médica. Además, es esto y estar vivo, o no tener nada y estar muerto."

Sirius se estremeció.

"Ni siquiera me dijo qué fue lo que te dio," dijo Snape con molestia. "Ya nunca lo hace. Es irritante."

"Eso es porque tú sigues insultando sus pociones e interfiriendo con lo que él está intentando hacer con Harry. No le resultas muy simpático," señaló Sirius. Snape lo fulminó con la mirada.

"No importan," dijo Harry despectivamente. "Me recuperaré pronto de lo que sea que pueda ser."

"No sé si es tan simple, Harry," dijo Snape. "Tu sistema inmune puede no ser capaz de luchar tan bien contra lo que sea que tengas. Pero ahora ni siquiera puedo darte alguna poción sin saber lo que ese tonto te dio."

"Creo que probablemente sea esa la razón por la cual no te dijo lo que le daba a Harry, en primer lugar. Probablemente sea mejor no interferir con lo que sea que el Sdr. Callahan esté haciendo. Recuerda, Snape, incluso aunque tengas algo de entrenamiento en curación, no eres un sanador. Callahan probablemente sepa mejor que tú lo que está haciendo," dijo Sirius simplemente.

Snape frunció el entrecejo. "Bueno, y entonces por qué Harry sigue empeorando?" lo desafió.

"El hombre no es Merlín. Incluso la medicina mágica no puede resolver todo," dijo Sirius. "Y quizá si dejaras de competir contra él sobre todo lo que hace, te contaría más cosas."

Snape lo miró con enojo, pero desistió, no queriendo comenzar una pelea en frente de Harry cuando obviamente el chico no se sentía bien.

"Me gusta el Sdr. Callahan," dijo Harry con voz cansina.

"Por qué? Porque es _bueno_ contigo?" dijo Snape sarcásticamente.

"Si," dijo adormilado, volviendo a tomar su frazada, ya que la fiebre lo hacía sentir muy acalorado y con mucho frío al mismo tiempo. "Porque él _siempre_ es bueno conmigo, incluso cuando soy un caso difícil."

Sirius y Snape sintieron una punzada de culpa ante el comentario.

"Estoy un poco cansado," murmuró Harry, ya medio dormido. "Creo que volveré a dormir un rato más, si les parece bien."

"Si, Harry. No hay problema," dijo Sirius con tristeza.

Snape cubrió a Harry con frazadas y el chico murmuró algunas protestas e intentó destaparse, incluso aunque estaba temblando.

"Harry, déjatela puesta, si? El calor es bueno para ti," le indicó Snape.

"Bien," murmuró Harry justo antes de que su respiración se acompasara.

Los dos hombres dejaron la habitación en silencio.

"Trata de mantenerlo caliente a menos que la fiebre suba demasiado," indicó Snape. "No lo fuerces a comer o a beber si no quiere, porque vomitará al instante. Vendré de vuelta a las nueve esta noche para ver cómo sigue."

"No creo que sea necesario, Snape. No habría nada que pudieras hacer incluso si no se sintiera mejor," dijo Sirius.

"Bueno, Draco querrá saber cómo está," dijo Snape, omitiendo el hecho de que _él_ querría saber cómo estaba Harry. "Además, no querrías saberlo si estuviera empeorando?"

Sirius fulminó con la mirada al maestro de Pociones por su tono insinuante pero no dijo nada.

"Como dije antes, volveré a la nueve," dijo antes de volverse abruptamente y bajando las escaleras para usar la chimenea.

Sirius le hizo algunos gestos obscenos a sus espaldas antes de que se marchara.

.

Cuando Snape volvió esa noche, Sirius lo miró con una expresión de preocupación y lo dejó pasar a la habitación de Harry.

"No ha despertado desde que te fuiste. Han sido más de seis horas. Y, bueno, no se ve muy bien. Escribí al Sdr. Callahan, pero estaba muy ocupado con otro paciente y dijo que no me preocupara demasiado, y que intentaría pensar en algo más para ayudar, que pusiera un paño frío en su frente si la fiebre subía demasiado. Pero, bueno, míralo," dijo con pesar mientras entraban calladamente a la habitación de Harry.

Éste estaba acostado en la cama, con la piel reluciente de sudor. Sus cejas estaban contraídas en su sueño y tenía una expresión de dolor. Su respiración parecía un poco más rápida de lo normal, y se veía levemente pálido. Snape se acercó y le tomó la temperatura. Tenía unos grados más que antes.

"Harry," lo llamó, moviendo al chico.

Harry gruñó y abrió los ojos, parpadeando cansadamente ante Snape.

"Profesor?" preguntó débilmente, entrecerrando los ojos. Snape le puso los anteojos. Sirius se puso al lado de Snape.

"Hey, Har, cómo te sientes?" preguntó.

"'Stoy bien," murmuró con voz ronca.

"Estúpida pregunta, Black," murmuró Snape. "Y una respuesta incluso más estúpida, Harry."

Harry se rió débilmente, pero se convirtió en una toz ronca que le lastimó la garganta.

"Tienes algo de hambre?" preguntó Snape. "Puedes tragar algo de comer?" Harry negó con la cabeza, agotado. "Qué tal un poco de agua?" Harry negó otra vez, con una mirada nauseabunda que le indicó a Snape que no debía forzarlo. "Sigues cansado?" preguntó frunciendo el entrecejo. Harry cerró los ojos y asintió, "Muy bien, descansa entonces."

Harry ya estaba dormido. Sirius suspiró y le sacó los anteojos a su ahijado.

Los dos salieron en silencio de la habitación.

"Mira, Black, no te preocupes demasiado. Es como sucede usualmente con la fiebre. El cuerpo de Harry está elevando su temperatura para matar a cualquier infección que tenga, y una vez que lo haga, debería mejorarse rápidamente. Estoy seguro que mejorará mañana o pasado. A qué hora vendrá mañana Callahan?" preguntó Snape.

"Sólo dijo mañana por la mañana. Cree que las pociones que le dio anteriormente a Harry no eran lo suficientemente fuertes para la condición de Harry, así que buscará esta noche a ver si puede encontrar algo mejor," le informó Sirius sin su usual tono de amargura ya que la preocupación estaba saturándolo.

"Está bien, si hay algún cambio significativo con su condición, contáctame y vendré enseguida."

Sirius asintió y fue a prepararse un poco de café mientras Snape se retiraba.

Con una taza humeante en la mano, volvió a la habitación de Harry y llevó la silla del escritorio hacia la cama, agradecido de haberla transformado en algo más confortable hace unas horas. Le echó un encantamiento refrigerante al paño sobre la frente de Harry y se preparó para una larga noche.

.

A la mañana siguiente, Fred, George, Ginny y Ron fueron a _the Lighthouse_ para encontrar a Draco sentado impacientemente en una de las sillas del living.

"Hey, Draco," saludó Ginny al rubio. "Tenemos permiso de ver a Harry?"

"No todavía. Sev fue recién a verlo y el sanador de Harry estará aquí pronto, así que tenemos que esperar," dijo, claramente enojado ante esto.

En ese momento, las llamas verdes se encendieron y el Sdr. Callahan apareció.

"Hola, Harry sigue arriba?" preguntó amablemente.

Antes de que tuvieran oportunidad de responder, Snape apareció en las escaleras, diciéndole al hombre que subiera.

"Sev," lo llamó Draco. "Podemos ver a Ha…"

"Draco," interrumpió Snape, "no creo que vayan a poder ver a Harry hoy," dijo sombríamente mientras lo alcanzaba el Sdr. Callahan y los dos subían rápidamente las escaleras hacia el cuarto de Harry, hablando en susurros.

Los cinco adolescentes se miraron preocupados. Eso no sonaba bien. Ginny se sentó en la silla junto a Draco, y los otros tres chicos buscaron otros lugares para sentarse y esperar por novedades.

.

Snape y el Sdr. Callahan entraron a la habitación de Harry para encontrar al chico sentado en la cama, apoyado en almohadas, mirándolos. Se veía bastante igual que la noche anterior excepto por una extraña mirada perdida en sus ojos. Sirius estaba sentado junto a él, muy triste.

"Profesor?" dijo Harry confundido, a pesar de que el hombre había estado hace unos minutos. "Estoy castigado?"

"No, Harry, no lo estás. Es verano, recuerdas?" le recordó Snape por tercera vez.

El Sdr. Callahan se acercó a la cama. "Hey, Harry, me recuerdas?" preguntó gentilmente, sacando un estetoscopio.

Harry se le quedó mirando un segundo antes de parecer un poco triste consigo mismo. "No lo sé," dijo, sonando afligido.

"Sanador Callahan. Tu sanador. Viniste a verme porque estábamos intentando descubrir la causa de tus dolores de cabeza, recuerdas?" preguntó esperanzado.

"Está bien," dijo Harry sin interés antes de mirar por la ventana. "Hey, hay un hipogrifo allá afuera! Aprendí sobre ellos en la clase de Hagrid, y luego Hagrid estaba triste porque iban a matar a Buckbeak por lastimar a Malfoy, y tuvimos que viajar en el tiempo y salvarlo, y había un reloj de arena, y conocimos a alguien… a ti!" dijo excitadamente señalando a Sirius, antes de que su expresión pasara a una de confusión. "Tú intentaste matarme a mí y a Ron y… algunas personas más. Dónde estoy?"

El Sdr. Callahan revisó la temperatura de Harry y éste lo miró suspicazmente.

"Está delirando de la fiebre," anunció frunciendo el entrecejo.

"Oh de verdad? No nos habíamos dado cuenta," dijo Snape sarcásticamente. Sdr. Callahan le echó una mirada enojada y siguió, ignorando el comentario.

" No importa, pasé la noche trabajando con algunos especialistas en pociones del hospital, y traje algunas cosas en las que hemos estado trabajando. Aún continúan trabajando así que si esto no funciona, espero tener algo más para esta noche. Traje algunas para ahora y otras para dentro de seis horas," dijo, sacando un par de botellas y dejando una sobre la mesita de noche de Harry. "Hey, Harry, quiero que tomes esto, si?"

"Qué es?" preguntó Harry con suspicacia. Levantó la mirada y le echó a Snape una mirada de sospecha. "Tiene suero de la verdad?"

"No, Harry, sólo es medicina," dijo el Sdr. Callahan.

"Para mi cáncer?"

"No, ya no tienes cáncer. Sólo tienes una fiebre muy alta. Estoy tratando de ayudarte, lo juro. Sólo necesito que bebas esto, si?" pidió el Sdr. Callahan con una sonrisa reconfortante, sosteniendo la botella sobre los labios de Harry e inclinándola lentamente.

Harry lo apartó con la mano, de repente, muy enojado.

"Mortífago!" gritó, mirando al hombre sorprendido. Miró a su padrino. "Sirius! Es Peter Pettigrew! No lo dejes escapar o no podremos liberarte!"

"Harry, Peter ya recibió el beso del Dementor. Yo mismo fui testigo. Éste es el sanador Callahan," dijo Sirius con calma.

"Lo sé," dijo Harry con una mirada extraña hacia Sirius, habiendo olvidado completamente sus acusaciones salvajes.

"No se ofenda," le aseguró Sirius al sanador, "ya pensó que yo era Arthur Weasley y Minerva McGonagall."

"Puso Veritaserum en esto," le dijo Harry a Sirius. "Snape le dijo que lo hiciera."

El Sanador Callahan suspiró y miró a Sirius en busca de ayuda, quien asintió y tomó la botella. El Sdr. Callahan se levantó y Sirius tomó su lugar.

"Her Har," dijo, sacándole el paño húmedo de la frente.

"Sirius, eres libre!" dijo Harry con sorpresa.

"Si, sí, soy libre y tú vives conmigo. Quiero que tomes algo por mí, Harry, si?" preguntó Sirius esperanzado.

"Te hará feliz si lo tomo?" preguntó Harry.

"Si, me hará feliz," confirmó Sirius.

"Entonces está bien."

Sirius ayudo a que Harry bebiera el líquido antes de que el muchacho volviera a quedarse mirando por la ventana.

"Bien, la segunda dosis está en la botella y debe tomarla en seis horas." El Sdr. Callahan tomó cuidadosamente la varita de Harry de la mesita de luz y se la alcanzó a Sirius. "Tal vez quieras mantener esto fuera de su alcance hasta que haya pasado el delirio. Ahora, no se sientan mal si no los reconoce a veces. Como pueden ver, ocasionalmente cree que está en el pasado, y eso podría incluir pensamientos acerca de su relación con ustedes tal como era en ese entonces, lo que significa que podría continuar peleas o conversaciones como si las estuviera teniendo en el momento, o confundir el tiempo o el lugar. Todo es normal y debería pasar, pero si su temperatura sube más, contáctenme inmediatamente. Voy a regresar al laboratorio para ver si los especialistas en pociones han avanzado en algo."

Tan pronto como se hubo marchado, Snape tomó la segunda botella y Sirius rodó los ojos.

"Voy a ver qué es esto. Estaré de vuelta en unas horas," dijo, guardándose la botella.

"Intenta no sorprenderte demasiado cuando descubras que está elaborada apropiadamente," dijo Sirius con molestia. Snape lo miró con frialdad.

"Les diré a Draco y a los Weasley que no pueden ver a Harry hoy," dijo.

Harry miró a Snape. "Malfoy? Qué está haciendo Malfoy aquí?" preguntó con un dejo de disgusto en su voz.

"Si, definitivamente no es una buena idea que vengan," dijo Sirius antes de recordarle a Harry que él y Draco eran amigos ahora, un hecho que Harry no creía.

.

Abajo, los cinco adolescentes se pusieron de pie cuando Snape bajó.

"El sanador no nos dijo nada!" exclamó Draco indignado. "Dijo algo acerca de la confidencialidad sanador-paciente y que tú nos dirías, blah blah bla. Sev, qué está sucediendo?"

"Harry tiene una fiebre muy alta ahora, así que ninguno de ustedes lo visitará hoy," dijo severamente.

"Espere, es algo contagioso?" preguntó Ginny, poniéndose entre Snape y la chimenea para asegurarse de que el hombre no podía irse sin responder sus preguntas.

"Posiblemente," dijo Snape vagamente.

"Bueno, Weasley y yo estuvimos aquí todo el día ayer y no estamos enfermos," remarcó Draco.

"Si, no podemos sólo verlo?" preguntó Ron.

"No, no está como para recibir visitas," espetó Snape, molestándose ante los insistentes adolescentes.

"Sólo unos minutos," agregó George.

"Sólo para animarlo un poco," terció Fred.

"Y para que sepa que nos preocupamos por él," continuó Ginny.

"No," dijo Snape firmemente.

Se escucharon unos gritos amortiguados desde arriba y todos miraron a las escaleras preocupados.

"Snape," gritó Sirius mientras se acercaba corriendo al borde de las escaleras, pareciendo preocupado, "puedes venir aquí?"

Snape se volvió a los adolescentes. "Todos los que tengan pelo rojo, váyanse a su casa. Draco, espérame aquí; si intentas escabullirte arriba, limpiarás el piso de la cocina con un cepillo de dientes… _tu_ cepillo de dientes," amenazó antes de apresurarse hacia arriba. "Qué sucede?" le preguntó a Sirius en voz baja mientras se acercaban a la habitación de Harry.

Sirius sólo negó con la cabeza y dejó entrar al hombre. Tan pronto como entraron, Harry miró a Sirius con horror.

"Profesor! Es Sirius Black! Es él! Traicionó a mis padres! Intenta matarme y no encuentro mi varita!" exclamó Harry, comenzando a salir de la cama.

"Voy a buscar a Remus, puedes quedarte con él un minuto?" preguntó Sirius con un suspiro.

Snape accedió rápidamente y se acercó a la cama de Harry, intentando calmarlo y hacerlo recostarse de nuevo.

Sirius oyó a Harry explicarle a Snape que Sirius estaba desquiciado y listo para matarlo, mientras salía rápido de la habitación y bajaba las escaleras.

Fue atacado por una avalancha de preguntas mientras iba hacia la chimenea. Levantó una mano para silenciarlos y rápidamente llamó a Remus, quien llegó segundos después a través de la chimenea.

"Remus," comenzó Sirius, dejando que los cinco adolescentes oyeran, "Harry ha empeorado. Su fiebre es tan alta que ha estado delirando toda la mañana. Si pudieras quedarte, a veces empieza a pensar que intento matarlo como en su tercer año, y él nunca dudó de ti, excepto esa única vez en la Casa de los Gritos, pero…"

"No te preocupes, Canuto. Por supuesto que me quedaré," dijo Remus preocupado. "Subiré enseguida."

Sirius asintió, respirando profundamente, pareciendo un poco inseguro de qué hacer mientras Remus salía del cuarto.

Los cinco chicos lo miraron con intensa preocupación en sus rostros.

"Espera, Harry está delirando?" preguntó Ron con incredulidad.

"Si," dijo Sirius con un suspiro, "su fiebre es peligrosamente alta, pero no hay nada que podamos hacer en este momento excepto esperar que las pociones del Sdr. Callahan comiencen a funcionar o que el sistema inmune de Harry pueda restaurarse y luchar contra lo que sea que tenga."

"Va a estar bien?" preguntó Ginny consternada.

"No lo sé. Eso espero," dijo Sirius con una mirada sombría, con sus pensamientos regresando involuntariamente al año anterior. Los alejó. "Bueno, Harry no querría que todos lo vieran así, y necesita descansar. Pueden intentar volver mañana; les enviaré lechuzas si se pone mucho peor, si?"

Los cinco asintieron de mala gana. Snape bajó pronto las escaleras, tomó a Draco, y luego de insistirle a Sirius para que lo llamara si las cosas se ponían peor, se marchó por la chimenea con su ahijado. Los Weasley también se fueron, ordenándole a Sirius que le dijera a Harry que habían ido a verlo, y que les enviara lechuzas tan pronto como tuviera permiso para recibir visitas.

Las siguientes horas las pasaron, por turnos, con Harry, quien se quedaba dormido y despertaba con diferentes grados de reconocimiento de la realidad.

.

Sirius miró con sorpresa cuando apareció por la chimenea la Señora Weasley, sosteniendo un gran bowl humeante en sus manos con guantes de cocina. Justo estaba subiendo las escaleras con una taza de café. Remus había sido llamado antes por un trabajo insoslayable para la Orden así que Sirius estaba vigilando a Harry solo. Unos minutos después, Harry otra vez había comenzado a asustarse, pensando que su padrino iba por él, así que Sirius salió del cuarto para hacerse un poco de café, deseando que Harry hubiera olvidado eso, o al menos se hubiese calmado.

"Molly?" preguntó Sirius con sorpresa.

"Hola Sirius. Cómo está Harry? Le traje un poco de sopa," dijo, levantando el bowl.

Sirius suspiró. "No muy bien, para serte sincero. Ha estado pasando el día entre sueños, y cuando está consciente parece completamente perdido. Tiene bastante fiebre, y no importa lo mucho que tome las pociones que el Sdr. Callahan nos dejó, sólo parece empeorar. Es bueno que hayas venido, Molly, pero no sé si deberías subir justo ahora. Harry no es el mismo de siempre. Delira de la fiebre y no tiene mucho sentido cuando habla, sigue olvidando dónde está, o quién soy, o por qué no puede ir a visitar a Ron."

"No seas tonto, Sirius. Soy madre de siete. Te aseguro que he lidiado con todo, o al menos estoy preparada para todo," dijo la señora Weasley confidencialmente.

"Está bien. Eres mi invitada. Si Harry te reconoce, estoy seguro de que estará contento de verte," dijo Sirius, agotado.

"Sirius, pareces medio muerto, y sería mucho mejor si estuvieras despierto para Harry, así que por qué no lo miro yo por una hora o algo así mientras tu descansas un poco."

"Estás segura?" preguntó él.

"Por supuesto que estoy segura.

"Está bien, sólo despiértame cuando te vayas."

La señora Weasley fue hasta la habitación de Harry y entró, dejando el bowl en la mesita de noche.

Harry estaba acostado en la cama. Sus ojos se veían extrañamente morados mientras entrecerraba los ojos mirando a la señora Weasley.

Estaba temblando un poco, y su frente brillaba de la transpiración. Tragó dolorosamente.

"Señora Weasley?" preguntó con confusión.

La señora Weasley tomó la silla del escritorio, y se sentó junto a él, corriéndole el pelo de la cara.

"Hola querido. Te traje un poco de sopa," dijo cariñosamente.

Harry ignoró eso y miró perdido a su habitación.

"Dónde estoy?" preguntó confundido. La señora Weasley le sonrió compresiva.

"En tu cuarto, Harry. En _the Lighthouse_."

Harry miró alrededor aturdido. "Es lindo," dijo con nostalgia. "Es esta la casa de Sirius?"

"Si, querido, está abajo. Quieres que lo vaya a buscar?"

Los ojos de Harry se abrieron y negó rápidamente con la cabeza. "No. Es su día libre," dijo ansiosamente.

"Está bien, Harry, no iré," dijo la Señora Weasley para calmarlo. Harry cerró los ojos con un estremecimiento involuntario que le cruzó la espina. Abrió los ojos con cansancio. Los orbes esmeraldas se veían vidriosos por la fiebre.

"Quieres intentar tomar un poco de sopa?" preguntó ella amablemente. Harry miró escéptico el bowl.

"Quién la hizo?" preguntó agotado.

"Yo," dijo con una sonrisa maternal.

"Está bien," murmuró, esforzándose por sentarse. La señora Weasley lo ayudó a apoyarse contra el respaldo de la cama, acomodándole los almohadones para hacerlos más cómodos para él.

Acercó el bowl al borde de la cama. Harry tomó la cuchara, pero su mano temblaba tan violentamente que la Señora la apartó cariñosamente y le dio de comer en la boca.

Harry la miró con sorpresa y desconcierto.

"Cariño, alguna vez te cuidó tu tía cuando estabas enfermo?" preguntó ella, deseando que al menos la _tía _de Harry fuera decente.

Harry parpadeó confundido. "Ron me cuidó el año pasado. Me despertaba todos los días y se aseguraba de que yo tomara mis remedios. Oh, y me dio una inyección. Y Hermione me contaba historias," murmuró Harry pensativo.

La señora Weasley sonrió tristemente, tomando esa respuesta como un no a su pregunta.

"Bueno, abre grande, querido. Veamos si puedes comer un poco de sopa."

Harry tragó tres cucharadas llenas del líquido caliente antes de alejar la cabeza. La señora Weasley entendió y volvió a dejar el bowl en la mesa de Harry. Harry pasó la mano por el cobertor marrón cariñosamente.

"Es todo tan lindo," murmuró aturdido.

"Bueno, te lo mereces, querido," dijo la señora Weasley afectuosamente. Harry negó con la cabeza.

"No, no," murmuró. "Tengo que devolverlo."

"No, claro que no Harry. Es tuyo. Vas a quedarte aquí tanto como quieras," dijo suavemente. Harry la miró con los ojos vidriosos.

"Tengo que volver con los Dursley," dijo firme pero tristemente. "Tengo que ir para que todos sean felices de nuevo."

"Harry," dijo sombríamente la señora Weasley, "nunca vas a regresar allí. Nunca te dejaríamos allí de nuevo luego de todo lo que te hicieron."

"Sólo fue un accidente," murmuró Harry. "Ellos no me odian _realmente_, yo sólo les hice la vida muy difícil. Fue todo mi culpa."

"Querido, no. En absoluto fue tu culpa!" protestó rápidamente la señora Weasley.

Harry se quedó mirando con mucha confusión al cobertor.

"No, eso es lo que ellos me dijeron y son los únicos que no me mienten. Puedo confiar en ellos," dijo atontadamente. La Señora Weasley lo miró con sorpresa.

"Los Dursley? Cómo puedes pensar eso, Harry?" exclamó ella con horror.

"Es verdad. Ellos me dijeron que no me querían y era verdad, pero todos los demás dicen que _sí_ me quieren, pero no es así, al menos no realmente," murmuró en una voz extraña.

"Oh querido, ven ahí, nosotros te queremos," dijo, intentando abrazar a Harry. Se sacudió violentamente ante el movimiento y rehuyó rígidamente el abrazo.

"Por favor no," gimió.

"Harry," comenzó la señora Weasley lagrimeando, "no voy a lastimarte, querido. Esto no es como los Dursley. Todos te amamos."

"Sirius no," dijo Harry con tristeza, acomodándose para estar recostado de nuevo. La señora Weasley estaba demasiado triste como para arreglar sus almohadones.

"Harry, Sirius te quiere mucho!" Protestó.

"No, eso es lo que pensaba hasta que descubrió que no soy como mi padre, y ahora ya no me quiere más," dijo Harry abatido. "Aunque yo sabía que sucedería. La gente no puede estar conmigo mucho tiempo sin odiarme. Pero podré devolverle su vida si me voy."

Harry cerró los ojos y se puso de costado.

La señora Weasley lo miró con lágrimas en los ojos. Ella no sabía que eso estaba tan mal. Se levantó para irse cuando oyó a Harry llamarla desde la cama. Se volvió para ver unos ojos verdes implorantes sobre ella.

"Umm…" murmuró Harry, exhausto, desviando la mirada avergonzado, "podría quedarse conmigo? Sólo hasta que me duerma? No tiene que hacerlo, pero sólo me preguntaba si quería sentarse un rato, si está cansada o algo así."

La señora Weasley le ofreció una triste sonrisa y volvió a sentarse. "Por supuesto que lo haré," dijo suavemente. Harry la miró con culpa, sintiéndose mal por hacerla quedarse.

"Si está ocupada no tiene que hacerlo. Si no quiere puede irse simplemente, de verdad. A mí no me mol…"

"Shh. Está bien, Harry, quiero estar contigo. Me quedaré aquí hasta que te quedes dormido," dijo en voz baja, revolviéndole el pelo con los dedos con dulzura. Los ojos de Harry se cerraron con relajación.

"Muchas gracias," murmuró adormilado. "Me dormiré muy rápido, lo prometo."

Harry cerró los ojos pero los mantuvo abiertos intermitentemente y mirando a la señora Weasley antes de cerrarlos.

"Harry, necesitas algo, cariño?" preguntó amablemente cuando Harry volvió a abrir los ojos. Él negó con la cabeza, cansado.

"No," susurró, medio dormido. "Sólo me fijaba si seguía aquí."

"No voy a irme hasta que te duermas, Harry, lo prometo," le aseguró.

Harry cerró los ojos y asintió. La señora Weasley lo miró comprensivamente mientras una lágrima caía de su ojo cerrado e iba a parar a su almohada. Cariñosamente le acarició el pelo con los dedos para hacerle saber que ella seguía ahí.

Fiel a su palabra, la señora Weasley se quedó con él hasta que estuvo segura de que Harry estaba dormido, y un poco más. Le besó la frente, la cual seguía demasiado caliente, y bajó las escaleras para encontrar a Sirius dormitando en el sofá. Se despertó cuando ella pisó en un escalón ruidoso y se sentó adormilado.

"Sirius," dijo ella tristemente entrando al living, "realmente tienes que hablar con Harry."

"Qué dijo?" preguntó Sirius preocupado.

"Cree que tú ya no lo quieres," dijo con una mirada acusadora.

Sirius apoyó su cabeza en sus manos y exhaló lentamente. "Iba a hablar con él el otro día, pero estuvo fuera prácticamente todo el día, y luego Ron y Draco lo visitaron, y después de eso, Harry se fue a dormir tempano, y estos días ha estado enfermo. He estado intentando hablar con él, pero siempre parecen surgir cosas. Cuando se mejore…"

La chimenea se encendió y Snape emergió, llevando la botella con la segunda dosis de la poción para Harry, pareciendo molesto.

"Hola Severus," dijo la señora Weasley con un suspiro. Snape hizo un gesto con la cabeza.

"Entonces, qué averiguaste acerca de la poción?" preguntó Sirius, demasiado estresado como para poner el tono presumido que habría querido.

"Está bien," gruñó, no gustándole haberse equivocado. "Tal como él dijo, una mezcla de pociones curativas, calmantes, algo para la fiebre y para su sistema inmune."

"Y estaba bien hecha?" preguntó Sirius.

Snape frunció el ceño. "Si."

"Bien, entonces podrías _intentar_ ser un poco menos hostil con el Sdr. Callahan ahora?" preguntó Sirius, sonando un poco estresado.

Snape sólo gruñó y subió a despertar a Harry para darle la segunda dosis de la poción.

La señora Weasley se volvió hacia Sirius con un suspiro. "Harry también parece que no ha estado durmiendo."

"Lo sé, pero me fijo todas las noche y siempre está dormido," protestó.

"Bueno, si quieres, conozco un hechizo muy útil que te hará saber si está despierto o no, y te despertará si se levanta a mitad de la noche," ofreció.

"En serio?" preguntó Sirius, sonando aliviado. "Merlín, eso ayudaría mucho. Nunca supe que había un hechizo como ese. Puedes enseñármelo?"

La señora Weasley le sonrió cálidamente, contenta de ver que realmente parecía estar intentando ayudar a Harry ahora.

"Seguro, Sirius, vamos a la cocina así puedo guardar esta sopa, y lo veremos."

.

"No, déjame solo," gimió Harry, alejando las manos de Sirius de él.

Harry parecía haber empeorado progresivamente a lo largo del día, y cuando había comenzado a vomitar violentamente, Sirius primero había llamado a través de la chimenea al Sdr. Callahan, quien le había dicho que estaba trabajando frenéticamente en una poción que podría funcionar, y que iría tan pronto como pudiera. Entonces llamó a Snape quien, en un acto desesperado, dejó a Draco en la Madriguera así podría asegurarse de que su ahijado estaba seguro mientras él iba a _the Lighthouse_. Sorpresivamente, Draco no se había quejado demasiado acerca de todo el asunto, ya que estaba demasiado preocupado por su amigo para protestar.

Snape entró y vio a Sirius arrodillado junto a su ahijado en el baño, mientras Harry vomitaba en el inodoro, temblando y cubierto de sudor. Snape había decidido que tenían que lograr que le bajara la fiebre y preparó un baño tibio, asegurándose que no estaba demasiado fría como para provocarle escalofríos. Ahora el problema era meter al chico delirante en la bañadera.

"Harry, por favor," intentó razonar Sirius con él, "si te metes con pijama, se va a mojar."

Snape comenzó a sacarle la remera, pero Harry le alejó las manos.

"Vamos a dejarte puestos los bóxers, qué tal eso?" propuso Snape.

"No quiero que vean mis cicatrices," gimió Harry. "Y no quiero bañarme. No me siento bien. Puedo ir a la cama?"

"Harry, necesitamos que baje tu temperatura, pequeño," rogó Sirius.

Harry sólo lo miró, en blanco.

"Vamos a tener que meterlo en el agua con la ropa puesta," concluyó Snape.

Los dos trabajaron juntos para meter a Harry en la bañadera, donde finalmente lo convencieron de quitarse la remera.

"Ha perdido peso," dijo Snape frunciendo el entrecejo.

"Supongo que habrá que volver a forzarlo a comer," dijo Sirius con un suspiro.

De repente, el Sdr. Callahan apareció en el marco de la puerta, casi sin aliento.

"Creo que finalmente lo conseguimos," anunció con una sonrisa esperanzadora.

Le dio la botella a Sirius, quien convenció a Harry para beberla. Minutos después, los efectos comenzaron a verse. La temperatura de Harry comenzó a bajar lenta pero constantemente.

"Siri?" preguntó Harry, viéndose un poco confundido mirándolos a todos medio consciente. "Er, por qué estoy en el baño medio desnudo y en público?"

"Harry, reconoces a todos aquí? Sabes quienes somos?" preguntó el Sdr. Callahan con cautela.

Harry asintió mirándolos a todos. "Hemos formado una especie de secta sin mi conocimiento?" bromeó incómodo.

"Bueno, está de regreso," dijo Sirius riendo. Snape rápidamente consiguió pijamas secos y se los alcanzó a Sirius para que los dejara sobre el lavabo. "Te dejaremos para que te vistas, Har, pero quiero que te lo tomes con calma, si? Estás mejorando pero aún sigues enfermo. Quieres que me quede contigo?"

Harry negó con la cabeza, poniéndose de pie en la bañadera y alcanzando una toalla. "Estoy bien."

"Okay, bueno, si me necesitas, sólo llámame. Estaré justo del otro lado de la puerta," dijo Sirius, cerrando la puerta.

Le dio la mano al Sdr. Callahan, e incluso Snape le agradeció de mala gana.

"Bueno, escríbanme si algo anda mal, aunque creo que Harry mejorará y mañana estará de nuevo listo para salvar el mundo," dijo el Sdr. Callahan con una sonrisa antes de irse.

Tan pronto como Harry salió del baño, fue llevado inmediatamente a la cama por su padrino. Snape se quedó cerca para evaluar cómo se sentía Harry mientras Sirius calentaba un poco de la sopa de la señora Weasley ahora que Harry estaba de humor para comer algo.

Eventualmente, Harry se durmió para terminar con su curación, y Sirius se quedó sentado para asegurarse de que Harry en realidad estaba mejorando y no era sólo algo temporal. Snape prometió traer a Draco por la mañana para que los chicos pudieran hablar y Snape pudiera asegurarse de que Harry estaba bien.

No fue sólo hasta más tarde que los dos se dieron cuenta, sorprendidos, que habían sido todo el tiempo civilizados el uno con el otro. Ambos desearon haber dicho al menos un bien insulto o comentario y se prometieron estar listos para la próxima vez.

.

Harry levantó la mirada de su conversación con Draco para ver cuatro cabezas pelirrojas asomándose por la puerta. Cuando vieron que estaba despierto, todos entraron.

Harry estaba en la cama, sentado sobre sus almohadas, con el pelo revuelto como de costumbre y vestido con una remera blanca y su pantalón de pijama a cuadros, mientras que Draco estaba sentado en la silla del escritorio, con los pies apoyados en el borde de la cama. El sol de la mañana brillaba por la ventana, bañando de alegre luz toda la habitación.

"Hey, Harry, cómo te sientes, compañero?" preguntó Ron.

"Completamente mejor, pero Sirius me confinó a la cama por el resto de la mañana mientras duerme un poco," dijo Harry.

"Bueno, probablemente sea lo mejor," dijo Fred.

"Deberías tener un día sólo para descansar," agregó George.

"Creo que tuve bastante de eso en los últimos días," señaló Harry.

"Harry, es verano. Hora de relajarse," dijo Ginny firmemente. "Aprovecha poder estar echado, descansar y divertirte."

"Qué van a hacer ustedes el resto del día?" preguntó Harry para cambiar de tema.

"Vamos un rato al Callejón Diagon," dijo Ron. "Me parece que no hay posibilidad de que nos acompañes."

"No, básicamente tengo prohibido ir. Ni siquiera sé si Sirius me dejará ir para comprar los útiles. Tal vez vaya él mismo," dijo Harry con un suspiro. "Dice que es muy peligroso."

"Bueno, creo que tiene razón," dijo Ron, resignado. "Nunca sabes qué tipo de trucos pueden pensar los Mortífagos para atraparte."

"Gracias, Ron. Muy reconfortante," dijo Harry sarcásticamente.

"Bueno, debemos partir," dijo George dramáticamente.

"Mamá querrá un reporte completo de cómo te sientes," agregó Fred, revolviéndole el pelo a Harry riendo.

Harry le lanzó una mirada divertida e intentó liberarse.

"Descansa un poco, Harry," dijo Ginny afectuosamente, dándole un beso fugaz en la frente antes de seguir a sus hermanos fuera de la habitación, provocando que Harry se sonrojara.

"Y Har," dijo Ron seriamente, "podemos hablar después? Por favor? Creo… creo que realmente tenemos que hablar."

Harry estaba levemente sorprendido por el ruego en el rostro de ron. Quiso decir no, de acuerdo a su campaña de alejar a la gente, la cual no había estado funcionando demasiado bien hasta ese momento, pero no pudo hacerle eso a su amigo.

"Si, está bien. Seguro," dijo en voz baja.

"Bien. Um, entonces hablaremos después," dijo antes de seguir al resto de sus hermanos.

Draco miró a Harry y levantó una ceja con sorpresa. "Veo que estás avanzando con Ginny. Deberías ir un poco más lento, Harry. Quiero decir, no están llegando muy rápido a la parte física? Tú sólo has gustado de ella durante un año y ahora un beso en la frente? A este ritmo fenomenal, quién sabe lo que puede pasar! Podrías estar en el camino hacia una vida de corrupción y prostitución."

"Uh huh, y quién fue la última chica que te beso _a ti_ en la frente?" lo desafió Harry.

"Oh si, quién es la última chica que besaste en realidad?" retrucó Draco.

Harry se quedó callado.

"Eso es lo que pensé," dijo Draco con aires de suficiencia.

"Preferiría no ser besado antes de tener los labios de Pansy Parkinson cerca de los míos," dijo Harry con una mueca.

Draco elevó una ceja. "Touché. Pero por favor perdóname por esa horrible falta de juicio. Me hace querer vomitar sólo pensar en ello. Ahora, por otra parte, creía que Cho Chang era pésima besando."

El rostro de Harry se contrajo en horror y disgusto mientras Draco reía.

.

"Hey Har," dijo Sirius mientras entraba a la habitación más tarde. Justo se había levantado luego de una siesta reparadora.

Harry levantó la mirada del libro que estaba leyendo. Era un libro muggle que Kota le había prestado como parte de su campaña por hacerlo leer todos los libros que ella había leído en la escuela, o fuera de ella, que ella creyera que eran esenciales para cualquiera. Ella creía que ser un mago no era excusa para no ser educado en literatura, y por tanto, le asignó libros para todo el verano. "Qué lees?" preguntó Sirius, sentándose al borde de la cama."El crisol. Sabías que solían matar a las personas por ser acusadas de tener poderes mágicos? En el libro hay tres chicas que acusan de magos a todos los que no les caen bien, y aparentan haber sido hechizadas por ellos. Habría sido un desastre si Dudley hubiese leído este libro, aunque eso habría requerido que fuera capaz de leer, así que supongo que estaba a salvo," dijo Harry con una sonrisa.

"Harry, tenemos que hablar," dijo Sirius gravemente.

"Hablar?" preguntó Harry confundido. Sirius no podía querer decir lo que Harry creía que decía. Sirius no iniciaba conversaciones como esa. "Sobre qué?"

"Muchas cosas. Yo creo…"

CRASH!

Harry y Sirius se voltearon hacia la ventana de Harry, de donde había provenido el sonido. Pig estaba revoloteando afuera, un poco aturdido. Harry se acercó y dejó entrar a la lechuza, inmediatamente desprendiéndole el pedazo de pergamino que tenía atado a la pata.

El pedazo era pequeño, como si hubiera sido arrancado rápidamente de algún lado.

Lo dio vuelta para encontrar la caligrafía de Ginny, un poco más grande y desordenada de lo normal.

_Pasó algo. Ven rápido._

_-Ginny_

Harry le pasó rápidamente la nota a Sirius.

Los dos intercambiaron una breve mirada antes de bajar corriendo a la chimenea.

.

Harry se apresuró hacia la cocina donde estaban los Weasley, junto con, para sorpresa de Harry, Dumbledore. Harry inmediatamente supo que algo terrible había pasado. La señora Weasley estaba sentada a la mesa, llorando sobre sus manos. Ginny y los gemelos también estaban sentados a la mesa, todos con aspecto de shock.

El señor Weasley se paseaba de aquí para allá frenéticamente mientras hablaba con Dumbledore.

"…y sólo estábamos caminando, y él estaba sólo unos pasos atrás nuestro, y lo oí llamarme. Me di vuelta pero yo… yo no pude sacar mi varita a tiempo! Ellos lo atraparon y desaparecieron con un traslador!"

"Quiénes son _ellos_?" preguntó con calma Dumbledore, con sus ojos vacíos de su brillo familiar.

"Um… dos o tres mortífagos. Pasó todo tan rápido. Oh dios," dijo el Señor Weasley, pareciendo absolutamente asustado.

"Qué está pasando?" preguntó Harry, ahora muy asustado. "Qué sucedió?"

Todos lo miraron.

"Se lo llevaron. Se llevaron a Ron!" sollozó histéricamente la señora Weasley. "Se llevaron a mi bebé!"


	20. Peligro mortal

Hola a todos! Un nuevo capítulo traducido para ustedes. Déjenme comentarles que ya falta poco para terminar la historia, ya que son 27 capítulos, epílogo incluído. Este capítulo me gustó mucho, tiene el ingenio previo y la preparación antes de… bueno… ya lo leerán por su cuenta!

Disfruten!

Peligro mortal

Harry miró alrededor con sorpresa.

"No," susurró Harry.

"Los mortífagos secuestraron a Ron?" preguntó Sirius, horrorizado. "Pero por qué?"

"Oh Dios, es por mi culpa!" jadeó Harry. Se sentía tan mareado por el shock como si pudiera desmayarse.

"No seas ridículo," dijo Sirius temblorosamente.

"No lo ven? Yo estaba demasiado bien protegido. No podían atraparme así que fueron por Ron."

"Harry, siéntate," dijo Dumbledore amablemente.

"No, tengo que encontrarlo!"

"Harry, no es tu trabajo ir a buscar a Ron," dijo Dumbledore firmemente.

"Es mi culpa que lo hayan secuestrado!" gritó Harry.

"Es una trampa para ti, Harry. Quieren que vayas a buscarlo. Irás directo a sus manos," dijo Dumbledore con pesar.

"Bueno, si ellos quieren que vaya, tendrán que llevarme hasta Ron. Es la única opción que tenemos! Ya sé que la Orden no tiene idea de dónde están ocultos los mortífagos. Es la única manera!"

"Y qué crees que te harán cuando llegues allí? Te matarán a ti y también a Ron," dijo Dumbledore sombríamente.

Ante eso, el señor Weasley palideció y su esposa dejó escapar otro sollozo.

"Al menos tendremos una oportunidad! Qué es lo que _ustedes _van a hacer? Seguirán buscando su escondite y esperarán esta vez encontrarlo? Lo han estado haciendo por más de un mes sin resultados!" gritó Harry.

"Por ahora, es todo lo que podemos hacer," dijo tristemente el director.

Harry negó con la cabeza. "Voy a ir a buscarlo," dijo enojado, dirigiéndose a la puerta con determinación. Sirius rápidamente le dijo que se detuviera, pero Harry abrió la puerta e intentó salir.

Pero no pudo. Fue bloqueado por algún tipo de fuerza. Lo intentó otra vez y siguió siendo bloqueado. Se dio la vuelta y miró furiosamente a Dumbledore.

"He puesto barreras alrededor de la Madriguera, _the Lighthouse_ y la Mansión Snape, y la red flu sólo te dejará ir entre esas tres. No puedes irte, Harry, lo siento."

Harry dio un portazo, enojado. "No puede hacer esto! No puede encerrarme mientras Ron está ahí afuera!"

"Lo siento, Harry. Espero que eventualmente lo entiendas."

"Y qué tal si los Mortífagos atacan aquí, o hay algún otro tipo de emergencia? Voy a estar atrapado aquí?" preguntó amargamente.

"Si hay algún tipo de emergencia, las barreras te permitirán salir, pero nada de eso va a pasar. Esto es por tu propio bien, Harry," dijo Dumbledore severamente.

"Albus, dejemos de discutir sobre esto," dijo el señor Weasley. "Tenemos que empezar a buscar a Ron. Tenemos que reunir a la Orden y…"

"Arthur," interrumpió Dumbledore, "al menos por ahora, las barreras también incluyen a tu familia. Y Sirius, espero que no te moleste que la señorita Granger se quede en tu casa un tiempo mientras la incluyo también."

"QUÉ?" vociferó el señor Weasley.

"Ustedes están demasiado involucrados emocionalmente. Interferirían con la búsqueda."

"La búsqueda no ha hecho nada todavía!" gritó Harry. "Sirius, por favor, dile que me deje ir!" rogó.

"No, Harry. No hay manera en que vayas a hacer que te maten," dijo Sirius firmemente.

"Sirius por favor!"

"NO, Harry. Ya te he perdido una vez y NO voy a perderte de nuevo," dijo Sirius duramente.

"Tal vez deberíamos escuchar a Harry. Si él puede traer de vuelta a Ron…" comenzó el señor Weasley cautelosamente.

"Arthur, qué estás haciendo?" gritó Sirius furioso.

"Quiero a mi hijo de regreso!" le gritó el señor Weasley. "Y si Harry es nuestra única oportun.."

"No. NO vamos a mandar a Harry al maldito SACRIFICIO! Él ya MURIÓ haciendo de héroe. Qué estás PENSANDO?" gritó Sirius, enardecido. "No ha pasado por más que suficiente?"

"Lucius Malfoy me odia! Qué crees que le va a hacer a mi hijo! Tenemos que sacarlo de allí! Además, Harry derrotó al señor Oscuro, puede acabar con algunos mortífagos!" gritó el señor Weasley, sonando un poco desquiciado.

"Papá, por favor no," dijo Fred débilmente.

"Arthur, basta!" gritó la señora Weasley.

"Albus, deja ir a Harry. Él puede encontrar a Ron! Yo iré con él! QUIERO A MI HIJO DE REGRESO!" gritó el señor Weasley.

"Papá, no! Esta no es la manera!" chilló Ginny.

"El señor Weasley tiene razón! Tengo que ir para que Ron tenga una oportunidad! Ya he hecho algo así antes!" insistió Harry.

"Maldita sea Arthur! Detén esto!" gritó Sirius.

"SUFICIENTE!" vociferó Dumbledore. Todos se quedaron en silencio. "Harry no va a ir. Sirius, llévate a Harry de aquí. Iré después con la señorita Granger a ponerlos al corriente de la situación. Arthur, cálmate. Vas a lamentar las cosas que estás diciendo así que terminamos esta conversación. Yo voy a ir a hablar con Severus y Draco para ver si saben algo que pueda ayudar, y comenzaré con la búsqueda. Mientras tanto, todos tienen que calmarse."

El señor Weasley se dejó caer en una silla con la cabeza entre las manos. Harry podría haber asegurado que lloraba. Él mismo miró al techo y se limpió sus propias lágrimas.

Sirius lo sacó de allí. Harry no tenía más energía para pelear.

Cuando regresaron de la madriguera, Harry se sentía muy aturdido.

"Harry, tienes que entender. Te matarían" dijo Sirius cuidadosamente.

"Me lo merezco,"

"Nunca digas eso, Harry. Sabes que no es verdad," dijo Sirius, poniendo sus manos sobre los hombros de su ahijado y mirándolo a los ojos.

"Es un muy buen amigo. Se hizo cargo de mí cuando estuve enfermo, y yo sólo lo puse en riesgo. Sólo le arruino la vida a la gente. Destruyo todo."

"Eso no es cierto, Harry."

"No, claro que lo es. Draco perdió a su padre porque no pudo torturarme. Snape perdió su posición de espía por mi culpa. Pongo todo el tiempo a la gente en peligro. Casi hago que maten a Draco por convencerlo en regresar a buscar sus cosas conmigo. Cedric murió sólo porque estaba cerca de mí. Toda la gente de Hogwarts podría haber muerto porque Voldemort sólo me buscaba a mí."

"Escúchame," interrumpió Sirius, "tú has hecho que mi vida fuera mil veces mejor," insistió Sirius.

"No," dijo Harry amargamente. "Tú tenías que comer ratas y ponerte en peligro por mí. Tuviste que abandonar tu vida por cuidarme. Todos por quienes me preocupo siempre están en peligro por mí."

"Harry…" comenzó Sirius, pero Harry se alejó rápidamente de él.

"No, te maldecirás a ti mismo aún más. Ya arruiné tu vida. Soy un anormal."

"Harry, no…"

"Yo sólo… solamente necesito estar solo," dijo Harry, retrocediendo antes de aferrarse del pasamanos.

Sirius oyó cerrarse la puerta de su habitación. No sabía qué hacer, pero eventualmente decidió dejarle a Harry su espacio.

.

Media hora después, llegó Draco, asintiéndole parcamente a Sirius antes de ir a la habitación de Harry.

Draco golpeó y entró al cuarto sin esperar respuesta. Harry estaba paseándose por su dormitorio como un animal enjaulado.

"No es tu culpa, sabes," dijo Draco.

"Ja!" dijo Harry con acidez.

"Si es culpa de alguien, es mía. Soy el que siempre le dijo a mi padre lo buenos amigos que siempre fueron. Lo siento."

"No seas estúpido, no es tu culpa. No era exactamente información ultra secreta."

"Bueno, Dumbledore hizo que las barreras me reconocieran también. No sé por qué pensó que yo _iría _a buscar a Weasley…"

"Draco, por favor," dijo Harry suplicante.

"Perdón."

Hermione entró a la habitación llorando. Corrió hacia Harry y le arrojó los brazos al cuello. Él la abrazó firmemente.

"Harry, tenemos que traerlo de regreso," dijo.

"Lo sé. Primero tenemos que pasar a través de estas estúpidas barreras…"

"Espera, estás pensando en ir a buscarlo?" preguntó Draco incrédulo. "Estás completamente loco?"

"Por supuesto que iré a buscarlo. Es mi amigo."

"Pero las barreras…"

"Creo que ya sé como pasar a través de ellas," dijo Harry. "En realidad, fue lo que hizo Lucius en tu habitación lo que me dio la idea. Fuego. Dumbledore dijo que si estábamos en peligro, si la única manera de salir era hacia afuera, entonces las barreras nos dejarían pasar."

"Oh, brillante," dijo Draco sarcásticamente. "Entonces qué casa vamos a quemar?"

"La Madriguera, Ron una vez me dijo que cubrieron su casa con hechizos para que ni las paredes ni los pisos pudieran quemarse ya que casi sucede varias veces con las explosiones en los experimentos de Fred y George. Si prendiéramos fuego una habitación, no se esparciría hacia las demás."

"Oh Merlín, no puedo creer que iré en una misión de rescate por Weasley," gruñó Draco.

"Tú no vienes," dijo Harry rápidamente.

"Harry, ni siquiera comiences con eso," dijo Hermione amenazadoramente. "Yo iré. Tú no puedes hacerlo sólo, y yo voy a traer a Ron de regreso."

"Y yo también," dijo Draco firmemente. Harry y Hermione lo miraron con incredulidad.

"Qué? Sólo voy a asegurarme de que mi único amigo no es asesinado, porque entonces sería demasiado patético regresar a la escuela. Además, necesitan de mi ayuda. Quién conoce más a los Mortífagos que yo? Ninguno de ustedes, eso seguro."

Harry suspiró derrotado. No iba a perder el tiempo discutiendo.

"Muy bien, entonces. Pensemos."

"Pero ni siquiera sabemos dónde está," protestó Hermione.

"No te preocupes. Dales unas horas y ellos nos lo dirán, o a Harry al menos. Están usando a Ron como cebo para ti, Harry, así que dejarán que te preocupes un rato y luego te dirán donde está. Podrías dejar tu ventana abierta un rato."

"Sólo eso? No lo sé; quiero decir, si hicieran eso, Harry simplemente podría decirles a la Orden a dónde ir," señaló Hermione.

"Ellos no son tan idiotas. Habrá un señuelo," dijo Draco.

"Entonces, qué hacemos ahora?" preguntó Harry.

"Esperaremos," dijo Draco calmadamente. "Y luego, pensaremos en cómo demonios vamos a lograrlo."

.

Unas horas después, una gran ave negra entró por la ventana de Harry y dejó caer una carta en su regazo. La marca tenebrosa estaba impresa como sello de cera.

"Ahí está," dijo Draco nervioso. "Vamos, ábrelo."

Harry tomó una bocanada de aire y rompió el sello, sacando la carta. Comenzó a leer, mientras Draco y Hermione lo hacían sobre su hombro.

_Potter,_

_Como probablemente sepas ya, tengo algo que estoy seguro que quieres de regreso. Por supuesto, todo tiene un precio. Propongo un simple trato: tú por tu amigo. Mataré a tu amigo a la medianoche de séptimo día a menos que hayas aceptado mi oferta antes. Si decides cumplir mis demandas, un traslador te está esperando en los escalones de la casa de huéspedes de mi mansión, la cual mi atento hijo te dirá cómo encontrar. El traslador sólo puede ser activado por ti, y si intentas llevar a alguien contigo, lo sabremos y mataremos inmediatamente a tu amigo. __Vendrás solo si quieres a tu amigo con vida._

_Espero verte pronto, Potter. __Tu amigo grita por ti._

_-L.M._

Una vez que terminaron de leer, la carta fue consumida por llamas verdes, sin dejar rastro.

"Bueno, aquí estamos. Ya sabemos qué hacer," dijo Draco tragando saliva. "Lamento que mi padre sea un bastardo, por cierto."

"Espera, ahora esto suena como una misión suicida y ellos saben que vamos nosotros," dijo Hermione nerviosamente.

"Bueno, tendré que ir yo solo," dijo Harry.

"Oh, no se preocupen por eso. Es un poco de palabrerío, más o menos. Saben, él es capaz de detectar a Dumbledore y la gente de la Orden, o al menos la mayoría de ellos, pero no a Granger y a mí. Verás, esta no es la primera vez que Dumbledore tiene este pequeño club anti maldad reunido. La Orden luchó contra el señor Oscuro durante su último reinado, antes de que lo derrotaras por primera vez, Harry. De cualquier forma, los Mortífagos, o al menos los más poderosos, como mi padre, sospechaban o sabían quiénes eran la mayoría de ellos, tal como ellos sabían básicamente quiénes eran los mayores mortífagos. Ambos lados tienen métodos para rastrear a esas personas. Hay uno sobre ti, Harry, aunque se encuentra bloqueado la mayor parte del tiempo. Verás, cada bando tiene su manera de protegerse contra el rastreo la mayor parte del tiempo, pero hay ciertos tipos de barreras que hacen que sea imposible el rastreo. Eso significa que ellos no pueden encontrarte ahora, con todas las barreras alrededor de _the Lighthouse_, pero tan pronto como des un paso en su territorio, las barreras que no tengo duda que han puesto se pondrán en funcionamiento y podrán rastrearte en tanto te mantengas dentro de sus límites."

"Bueno, qué pasa con ustedes dos entonces? No serían capaces de rastrearlos allí a ustedes también?" preguntó Harry desanimado. Eso sonaba desesperanzador.

"No. Granger es solo una sangr… er…hija de muggles, lo siento. Ella no es lo suficientemente significativa para rastrear. Realmente tienen que hacer hechizos complicados para rastrear a alguien, y ella no vale el esfuerzo, sin ofender, Granger. Por mi parte, bueno, mi padre cometió el error hace tiempo de echarme un encantamiento para que no pudiera ser rastreado con los conjuros que ellos conocían, dado que era jefe de ese departamento para ese tiempo. Si hay un tipo de persona en la que un Mortífago confía menos que en un enemigo, es en otro Mortífago, así que mi padre quiso asegurarse de que ellos no podrían encontrarme en caso de que se volvieran contra él por alguna razón," explicó Draco.

"Bueno, sólo hay una cosa que podemos hacer entonces. Si ellos usan una carnada, nosotros también," dijo Harry con determinación.

"Tu," dijo Hermione en voz baja. Era lo único que podían hacer.

"Bueno, parece que vamos a tener muchas cosas para planear _y_ vamos a mantenerlo todo en secreto. No hay manera en que los adultos nos vayan a dejar hacer esto, y ellos no pueden ir en nuestro lugar. Están todos bajo rastreo," dijo Draco.

"Tendremos que hacerlo todo nosotros," dijo Hermione.

"Podría tomarnos unos días tener todo planeado," dijo Draco.

"Bueno, comencemos ahora entonces," dijo Harry. "Si el profesor Snape comienza a sospechar de ti por venir aquí todo el tiempo, sólo dile que estoy muy perturbado y que te necesito como apoyo moral. Me aseguraré de que Sirius también piense que estoy afectado así las historias coincidirán. Hermione, tú te quedas aquí, así que no será un problema."

"Realmente vamos a hacer esto," dijo Hermione tomando una bocanada de aire. "Realmente vamos a traerlo de regreso."

"Si, vamos a traerlo de vuelta," dijo Harry con determinación.

.

Lo primero que iban a necesitar era un plan de escape. No sería bueno encontrar a Ron y luego no saber qué hacer. Un traslador era su mejor opción. Hermione comenzó inmediatamente a investigar en pilas de libros que Draco estaba sacando de la biblioteca gigante de la Mansión Snape.

Siendo Hermione, rápidamente encontró una manera de fabricar un traslador con una contraseña para activarlo, aunque realmente sólo tenían una oportunidad para intentar hacerlo. Si el ministerio atrapaba a Harry otra vez haciendo magia, sería expulsado, y si cualquiera de los chicos lo hacía, sus padrinos serían notificados y sospecharían lo que estaba sucediendo. Hermione, por su parte, podía usar su advertencia para intentar hacerlo y luego enviar una carta a su casa diciéndoles a sus padres que su varita se había activado accidentalmente.

Intentó hacerlo con el zapato de Harry, así podían estar seguros de que los Mortífagos no se lo sacarían, pero brilló con color púrpura en lugar de azul, indicando que se había hecho de manera incorrecta y que si bien los llevaría a destino, aterrizarían en algún lugar cercano. Cuán cercano, no lo sabían. Pero necesitaban un traslador que los llevara seguros hasta la Madriguera, en especial si Ron estaba lastimado. Sólo había una opción, y era consultarle a un adulto. Harry sabía precisamente a quien recurrir.

.

Harry fue a la Madriguera bajo el pretexto de necesitar estar con los chicos Weasley en ese momento de nerviosismo. Sin embargo, Harry no subió las escaleras, donde los tres estaban juntos en la habitación de los gemelos, o a la habitación de Ron, a donde la señora Weasley no había ido desde el día anterior a lo sucedido.

En su lugar, fue a la cocina donde, luego de consultar con Ginny a través del correo, sabía que encontraría al Señor Weasley, observando el reloj Weasley con expresión aturdida, esperando por ver cambiar la manecilla de Ron a una dirección diferente que 'Peligro Mortal'.

El señor Weasley lo miró con los ojos enrojecidos y Harry estuvo seguro de que no había dormido nada la noche anterior.

"Sr. Weasley," dijo suavemente, "necesito un traslador sin un destino prefijado de partida, sólo uno de llegada."

"Ya intenté trasladarme fuera de aquí. Las barreras no lo permiten si es uno de nosotros el que intenta salir," dijo cansadamente.

"Me lo imaginaba. Aunque no necesito uno para salir," dijo en voz baja.

El señor Weasley lo miró momentáneamente.

"Cuál es el destino final que estás pensando?" preguntó.

"La Madriguera. Hermione ha investigado un poco y cree que las barreras sólo nos prohíben salir, pero no regresar, así que debería funcionar."

El Sr. Weasley lo miró, estudiándolo.

"No puedo hacer algo así, pero puedo conseguir uno."

"Para cuándo?"

"O para esta noche o para mañana, creo. Puedo hablar con algunas personas y mover unos contactos," dijo, luciendo más vivo ahora que tenía un propósito, y esperanza.

"Bien, sólo escríbame apenas lo tenga. Obviamente, esto no puede llegar a oídos de ciertas personas," dijo Harry en voz baja.

El Sr. Weasley asintió y Harry se preparó para irse.

"Harry," lo llamó el Sr. Weasley débilmente. Harry se volvió. El Sr. Weasley lo miraba con una expresión desesperada.

"Lo traeré o moriré en el intento," le aseguró Harry.

El Sr. Weasley bajó la mirada, culpable, y asintió.

.

"Bien, este es el protocolo con los prisioneros," dijo Draco. "Sin importar qué tipo de prisionero sea, Lucius…" Harry notó que a Draco, últimamente, le resultaba más fácil disociar su persona de la de su padre, "…no estará presente en la captura a menos que sea absolutamente necesario. La situación ideal será tal cual como el señor Oscuro se manejaba. Él querrá que unos guardias te capturen, te quiten tu varita, y te encierren en la mazmorra mientras ellos van a presentarle tu varita a él. Esto demuestra lealtad hacia él y también es usado para provocar temor en los prisioneros. Dejarán un par para vigilar la puerta, pero ya que de esas mazmorras es imposible salir desde adentro una vez que estás encerrado, ellos no serán necesariamente los más inteligentes. Todo lo que necesitan hacer es ser un poco duros contigo y hacerte saber que te llevarán, eventualmente, con su líder, y luego te dejarán un rato para que temas. Hay algo con estar encerrado en una celda de concreto sin manera de saber cuándo serás liberado o qué te pasará que hace que las personas se aterroricen, haciéndolos mucho más fáciles de manejar. El miedo es un arma poderosa, después de todo. Oh, y definitivamente te pondrán en la misma celda que a Weasley. El miedo también une a las personas, haciendo que sea más fácil manipularlos usando al otro. Perfecto para ellos, y perfecto para nosotros."

.

"Malfoy, estás prestando atención?" preguntó Hermione severamente.

"Si, señora," dijo Draco burlándose.

"Bueno, deberías, porque uno de estos encantamientos que estoy tratando de enseñarte puede salvarte el trasero allí. Ahora, cuando usas el Encantamiento Silenciador es _Silencio_ con un golpe seco de la varita. Si, así."

Los tres estaban practicando cada uno con su cepillo de dientes así no utilizarían magia de verdad que alertaría a todos antes de tiempo.

"Me siento estúpido," le susurró Draco a Harry, dando un golpe con su cepillo al aire.

"Te sentirías más estúpido si no pudieras hacerlo después," remarcó Harry. "Además, todos nos vemos igual de ridículos."

Hermione se aclaró la garganta y los chicos volvieron a prestar atención.

"Bien, ahora este es para abrir puertas a la distancia…"

.

"No tan bien, 'Mione. Mueve la varita todo el camino durante el _Expelli_ y el golpe se da con el _arm_ y se mantiene señalado el objetivo durante el _us_. _Expelliarmus_, bien. Eso es perfecto. Oh, y Draco, es un golpe en el _ment_. _Impedimenta_. Bien. Ahora vamos a trabajar en escudos y hechizos defensivos. Aprendí algunos bastante Buenos durante el año pasado cuando los profesores me entrenaban. Vamos a comenzar con…"

"Shh…" los silenció Draco de repente. Los tres aguzaron el oído y oyeron pasos acercándose a la habitación de Harry. Rápidamente, patearon sus cepillos bajo la cama de Harry. Draco se sentó tranquilamente en la silla del escritorio mientras que Harry y Hermione se subieron a la cama y se recostaron contra la pared.

"Qué tal si la Orden no lo encuentra?" preguntó Hermione, poniendo voz de tristeza.

"Bueno, sé que durante la última guerra la Orden encontró prisioneros algunas veces, cuando el ministerio nunca lo hizo. Es por eso que ellos le temen más a la Orden," improvisó Draco. "Si alguien puede encontrar a Weasley, son ellos."

"Sólo desearía que me dejaran ayudar," agregó Harry. "Quiero decir, es a mí a quien quieren. Debería estar allí afuera…"

Se escuchó el golpeteo a la puerta que esperaban. Sirius la abrió y entró, ofreciéndoles una triste sonrisa.

"Cómo lo están llevando?"

Harry desvió la mirada. Hermione respiró temblorosamente y parpadeó mucho. Draco se encogió de hombros.

"Cierto, mala pregunta. Les traje unos sándwiches," dijo, apoyando una bandeja en la mesita de noche. "Todo va a salir bien."

Harry comenzaba a sentirse mal. Sirius había sido tan bueno con todo eso, y Harry sabía que estaría muy desilusionado cuando lo desobedeciera de nuevo. Después de eso, Sirius _realmente_ lo odiaría.

"Gracias Siri," dijo Harry en voz baja. Su padrino asintió con pesar antes de dejar la habitación.

Los tres esperaron hasta que los pasos se apagaran y oyeran ruido en la cocina antes de que cada uno agarrara un sándwich con una mano y su cepillo con la otra.

"Okay, entonces así es como deben hacer el escudo básico…"

.

Errol llegó al tercer día desde el secuestro de Ron con el traslador del señor Weasley, que era una pequeña llave.

Los tres acordaron hacerlo esa noche. Pasaron la mayor parte del día practicando hechizos, encantamientos, escudos, etc. Draco fue a su casa a cenar con el profesor Snape, y Harry y Hermione bajaron a cenar por primera vez desde que había sucedido todo. Harry sentía que se lo debía a Sirius.

Ni Harry ni Hermione pudieron comer mucho debido a que su nerviosismo hacia que sus estómagos se revolvieran, pero afortunadamente Sirius pensó que la pérdida de apetito era parte de su dolor. Harry ni siquiera pudo mirar a Sirius, ya que cada vez que lo hacía, lo invadían imágenes tanto de los buenos tiempos que había pasado ese verano como también de la noche después que Harry y Draco habían roto las reglas por primera vez, cuando Sirius le gritó. Harry no estaba seguro de cuál lo hacía sentir peor.

.

Esa noche, Hermione envió una lechuza a sus padres justo antes de que Draco apareciera. Harry le dijo a Sirius que iban a ir a lo de los Weasley para ver cómo estaban.

Los tres fueron a través de la chimenea hasta la Madriguera. Los señores Weasley estaban ahora en la cocina, observando el reloj obsesivamente, esperando algún cambio. Ni siquiera registraron la llegada de los tres invitados, que se escabulleron escaleras arriba.

Tenían que conseguir una cosa más, así que golpearon la puerta de la habitación de los gemelos, esperando que no sospecharan.

"Qué están haciendo todos aquí?" preguntó Fred débilmente cuando abrió la puerta. No estaba tan sorprendido de ver a Harry y a Hermione, pero era un poco extraño ver a Draco con ellos en la Madriguera en tiempos como aquellos.

"Sólo queríamos ver cómo lo estaban llevando, y saber si habían tenido alguna novedad," mintió Hermione. Fred los hizo pasar.

"Bueno. Mamá está terrible, y también papá," dijo Fred con tristeza. "Sólo se han quedado mirando ese reloj todo el tiempo. Aunque al menos mamá salió del cuarto de Ron. Al menos en la cocina, papá puede hacer que tome te, incluso si no quiere comer nada."

"Y ustedes cómo están?" preguntó Harry.

"Estamos… bien, esperando aquí," dijo George lacónicamente. "Estamos muy enojados ya que no nos dejan ayudar. Somos mayores de edad y todo, y Bill, Charlie, y Percy están colaborando en la búsqueda, pero nosotros no podemos."

"Bueno, es lo mejor en realidad," dijo Harry. "Quiero decir, sus padres están muy perturbados ahora, odiaría pensar en lo que les pasaría si tuvieran que preocuparse por alguno más. No importa lo que pase, ustedes dos y Ginny realmente tienen que estar aquí para sus padres," dijo significativamente, deseando que los gemelos lo recordaran más tarde.

"Si, supongo que tienes razón. Es sólo que es tan horrible sentirse tan inútil," dijo Fred miserablemente.

"Bueno, esperemos que Ron esté pronto de vuelta," dijo Harry. "Vamos a ir a ver a Ginny, está bien?"

Los gemelos asintieron mientras ellos se marchaban.

"Las tienes?" le preguntó Harry en voz baja a Draco.

Éste asintió y sacó tres varitas falsas que había robado del cuarto de los gemelos. Se guardó una en su bolsillo y le tendió las otras dos a Harry y Hermione.

Los tres siguieron subiendo las escaleras, pasando de largo la habitación de Ginny. Harry terminó de subir y tiró de un cordal para bajar la escalera que daba al ático. Una ola de polvo los cubrió, y los tres amortiguaron la tos contra sus mangas.

"Parece que no vienen muy a menudo," murmuró Harry.

"Tengo polvo en mi túnica," gimió Draco. Harry y Hermione rodaron los ojos y subieron las escaleras.

"Muy bien, llevemos todo esto al cuarto de Ron, o al menos dejémoslo en el pasillo," dijo Harry, mirando algunas cajas, baúles y cosas viejas. El espíritu los miraba sorprendido, no habiendo tenido visitas en el ático por un largo tiempo.

"Ohhhhhh…" gimió de manera etérea, cerniéndose sobre ellos amenazadoramente.

"Oh, ni siquiera empieces," lo regañó Hermione. El espíritu resopló y regresó a hacer ruido contra las tuberías.

Los tres comenzaron a sacar las cosas del ático y las llevaron al cuarto de Ron, Draco quejándose todo el tiempo.

Cuando movieron uno de los últimos cofres hacia el cuarto, encontraron a Ginny parada en el marco de la puerta, con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho.

"Qué están haciendo?" preguntó con suspicacia.

"Buscando algo?" intentó Harry.

"Van a ir a buscarlo, verdad? Encontraron la manera de pasar las barreras."

Los tres intercambiaron una mirada.

"Ginny, no puedes decirle a nadie que nos fuimos. Si alguien nos detiene, no habrá manera de salvarlo," dijo Hermione seriamente.

"Yo voy con ustedes," dijo firmemente.

"Er…voy a ir a buscar las últimas cajas," dijo Draco rápidamente.

"Te ayudaré," dijo Hermione, siguiéndolo.

"Ginny, lo siento. No puedes venir," dijo Harry en tono de disculpa.

"Puedo ayudar! Es mi hermano! Tienes que dejarme ir. No puedes dejarme aquí sin nada que hacer mientras ustedes tres arriesgan sus vidas para salvarlo!" protestó Ginny.

"Ginny, por favor escucha. Tenemos un plan y es bastante complicado. Solo funcionará con tres personas, y Draco, Hermione y yo hemos estado preparándolo los últimos días así que tenemos que ser nosotros," dijo Harry calmadamente.

"No voy a quedarme como una maldita princesa mientras ustedes van a arriesgar sus vidas por milésima vez!" siseó Ginny furiosa.

"No eres una maldita princesa, Gin. Sé que eres valiente, pero piensa en tus padres. Ya están bastante afectados por Ron; si tuvieran que preocuparse por ti, o Fred o George, colapsarían! Quiero mucho a tus padres y no podría hacerles eso," insistió Harry.

"Ya te he visto morir, Harry!" protestó Ginny enojada. "Cómo crees que será para mí quedarme aquí sólo deseando saber si te he perdido de nuevo?"

Harry parpadeó. No sabía que decir. "Ginny, lo siento. Es la única manera. No moriré de nuevo. Tenemos todo planeado perfectamente. Todo saldrá bien. Ron y el resto de nosotros estaremos de regreso en unas pocas horas, y aunque estaré castigado por el resto del siglo, volveré en condiciones y quizá sea el fin de todo esto, por un tiempo."

"Harry?" dijo Hermione suavemente desde la puerta. "Estamos listos. Te esperaremos arriba."

"Ginny, si puedes, por favor saca a tu mamá de la cocina por un rato. Sería mejor si ella no ve mi manecilla en el reloj hasta que nos hayamos ido," dijo Harry comprensivamente.

Ginny asintió, desviando la mirada enojada.

"Bueno," dijo Harry débilmente luego de que Hermione se hubo ido. "Me voy entonces. No te preocupes, traeremos a Ron," dijo, dándose vuelta para irse.

Ginny lo tomó del hombro y lo hizo girarse. Lo tomó de la nuca con una mano y lo besó. Antes de que Harry pudiera siquiera registrar lo que estaba pasando, ella se apartó y lo miró a los ojos.

"Regresa tú también, o te juro que te traeré de la tumba y te mataré yo misma," dijo firmemente, antes de marcharse y bajar las escaleras.

Harry se quedó allí un momento, aturdido. Tocó sus labios con los dedos, inseguro de lo que había pasado. Después de un momento, se despabiló y rápidamente subió al altillo, cerrando la puerta trampa tras él.

"Listos?" preguntó Harry luego de cerrar la puerta. Los otros dos asintieron nerviosamente.

"Oh Dios, espero que funcione," dijo Hermione con ansiedad.

"Todo lo que puedo decir es que si termino desfigurado, alguien va a morir," advirtió Draco.

Abrió la ventana y puso su mano contra la barrera invisible que los mantenía a todos atrapados.

Harry sacó una caja de fósforos, un poco de papel y unos harapos cubiertos de alcohol de la mochila sin fondo de Draco. También sacó las dos escobas de Draco y las colocó cerca de la ventana. Desparramó todos los materiales inflamables en el suelo y finalmente encendió un fósforo.

Se encendió la pequeña llama. Los otros dos asintieron y Harry la lanzó a la esquina más alejada de la ventana. Los trapos y papeles inmediatamente se encendieron y el fuego comenzó a esparcirse.

Harry encendió otro fósforo y lo lanzó a la otra esquina. Retrocedió hasta la ventana donde Draco aún tenía su mano presionada contra la barrera invisible. Todo lo que podían hacer era esperar.

El espíritu les frunció el ceño y gimió indignado.

"Oh cállate," dijo Hermione con irritación, "ni siquiera puede lastimarte. Tendrás tu pequeña madriguera de regreso en un momento."

El espíritu puso mala cara y golpeó las tuberías.

La habitación comenzó a llenarse de humo, ya que la pequeña ventana no era suficiente para sacarlo de allí.

Justo cuando comenzaban a toser, Draco puso atravesar la ventana con su mano. Les sonrió. Habían anulado las barreras.

Draco sacó sus piernas por la ventana y Harry le alcanzó su escoba, sobre la cual saltó y flotó justo afuera.

Hermione fue la siguiente. Draco la puso a sus espaldas sobre la escoba y ella le pasó los brazos alrededor de la cintura, resignada, para evitar caerse.

Harry pasó también con la mochila, tosiendo sonoramente, y con dificultad se subió a la escoba. Se volvió hacia la ventana y apuntó hacia adentro con su varita. Con un rápido hechizo, las llamas desaparecieron junto con los restos humeantes de trapos y papeles. Ahora no habría evidencia alguna de lo que habían hecho, y los adultos no sabrían como pasar por las barreras. Sirius pronto sería informado de su expulsión de Hogwarts.

Harry se colgó la mochila sin fondo en su espalda y los tres giraron con sus escobas para internarse en el medio de la noche en dirección hacia la Mansión Malfoy.

.

Mientras tanto, abajo, Ginny había llevado a su madre de la cocina al living para decirle que había oído que alguien estaba intentando rescatar a Ron. La Sra. Weasley le rogó desesperadamente a su hija por más información, pero Ginny sólo siguió diciendo que pronto lo averiguaría, pero que no podía decir nada más.

En la cocina, el Sr. Weasley observó con el aliento entrecortado cómo la manecilla de Harry pasaba de 'Peligro Mortal' a 'Viajando'.


	21. El rescate

El rescate

Sirius estaba sentado en el living, tratando de pensar en qué hacer con Harry. No estaba seguro de que fuera el momento apropiado para hablar con su ahijado, con Hermione en la casa y Ron desaparecido. Supuso que no lo era, pero era frustrante. Había estado intentando tener una conversación con Harry por tanto tiempo, pero seguían surgiendo cosas que lo evitaban. Se había prometido a sí mismo que lo haría tan pronto como Harry se recuperara de la última enfermedad, pero por supuesto, Ron había sido secuestrado, y a menos que fuera devuelto pronto, no estaba seguro de cuándo _sería_ un buen momento.

De repente, una lechuza atravesó la ventana, dejando caer una carta en su mano.

_Estimado Sr. Black,_

_Hemos recibido información de que su ahijado, Harry Potter, hizo magia fuera de la escuela por segunda vez a las nueve y diecisiete minutos esta noche. Siendo la segunda violación al decreto de la prudente limitación de la magia en menores…_

Sirius fue interrumpido por las llamas de la chimenea, que se encendieron. Su mente estaba aturdida. Harry había hecho magia? Pero por qué? Debía ser un error.

Miró para ver quién estaba llegando a través de la chimenea y encontró a Snape emergiendo, luciendo extremadamente asustado, algo bastante extraño para el hombre normalmente tranquilo.

"Black, por favor dime que siguen aquí!"

"Harry y Draco? Fueron a la Madriguera. Esta carta dice que Harry hizo magia. No lo entiendo," dijo Sirius confundido. Ahora iba mal, sabía eso aunque su cerebro no estuviera registrando qué era.

"Encontré esto en la cama de Draco!" gritó Snape, agitando un pedazo de pergamino escrito. "Encontraron una manera de atravesar las barreras. Fueron a buscar a Weasley!"

El rostro de Sirius palideció al instante. Corrió hacia la chimenea y lanzó un puñado de polvos brillantes.

Sirius emergió en el living de la Madriguera, seguido de cerca por Snape. La señora Weasley se levantó esperanzada, pensando que los dos podían tener noticias.

"Dónde están?" gritó Sirius frenéticamente.

Ginny se levantó. "Ya se fueron," dijo con calma.

"NO!" exclamó Sirius corriendo escaleras arriba, seguido de Snape. Subieron los pisos, gritando los nombres de sus ahijados desesperadamente.

Los gemelos salieron de su habitación, observando a los dos con asombro mientras corrían, y los siguieron con curiosidad.

Los dos hombres corrieron hasta el último piso, mirando desesperadamente en la habitación de Ron.

"Hey, qué hacen todas las cosas del ático aquí?" preguntó Fred confundido.

Snape lo hizo a un lado y tiró del cordón del altillo.

Los cuatro subieron rápidamente por la escalera plegable. La habitación estaba completamente vacía, a excepción del espíritu que gemía en un rincón. Los gemelos observaron todo con sorpresa.

"Quién limpió el ático?" preguntó George.

Cuatro pares de ojos repararon en la ventana abierta. Sirius corrió y presionó su mano contra el aire, sintiendo como la barrera seguía intacta.

Snape giró enojado y comenzó a bajar las escaleras.

"Cómo _demonios_ hicieron para pasar las barreras?" gritó.

Sirius fue el siguiente, seguido de los gemelos, quienes apenas comenzaban a entender lo que sucedía.

"Qué sucede?" preguntaron cuando todos llegaron al living otra vez.

"Fueron a buscarlo. Harry, Hermione y Draco fueron a buscar a Ron," dijo Sirius sin creerlo.

La Sra. Weasley jadeó. Sus ojos se encendieron con esperanza. Fred y George intercambiaron una mirada con una mezcla de emociones, tanto de esperanza como de miedo. No querían perder otro hermano, incluso aunque no fuera técnicamente su hermano, pero ahora había una chance de tener a Ron de regreso.

Snape contactó a Dumbledore mientras Sirius regresó a _the Lighthouse_ para ver si Harry había dejado una carta similar a la que Draco le había dejado a Snape. Con seguridad, sobre la almohada de Harry había una carta cuidadosamente doblada. La tomó y la leyó frenéticamente.

_Sirius,_

_Para cuando leas esta carta, ya me habré ido. Encontramos una manera de atravesar las barreras y Draco, Hermione y yo vamos a buscar a Ron. No nos sigas. Sólo quédate en la Madriguera ya que es allí a donde volveremos. __Por favor, no te preocupes. Tenemos un plan. __Lo siento. Quise contarte antes acerca de esto, pero si nos hubieras detenido, Ron habría sido asesinado al finalizar la semana, y el plan que armamos no podía incluir a ningún miembro de la Orden. Diles a todos que no se preocupen. Deberíamos estar de regreso sanos y salvos en unas horas._

_Pero sólo por si acaso, sólo quería decirte que lamento todo. Sé que te puse bajo mucha presión. Sé que no soy la mejor persona con quien vivir, pero tú siempre me trataste muy bien. Gracias por eso. Nunca te lo dije, pero creo que eres un excelente padrino. Nunca me sentí más afortunado que cuando supe que iba a vivir contigo este verano. Lamento no haber sido un mejor ahijado, pero te prometo que será la última vez que rompa las reglas, y lo esforzaré mucho más cuando regrese. Er, bueno, creo que eso es todo._

La siguiente había sido escrita y borrada tantas veces que el papel en ese punto casi había sido atravesado, como si Harry no hubiera podido decidir si escribirlo o no, pero al final había optado por dejarlo.

_Te quiere,_

_Harry_.

Sirius regresó, aturdido, a la Madriguera con la carta en la mano. Snape y Dumbledore estaban en la cocina, interrogando a Ginny por cualquier información que pudiera tener, y el resto de los Weasley habían sido desplazados hacia el living, donde esperaban ansiosamente.

"Sirius?" dijo George tentativamente. El animago lo miró. "Si alguien puede lograrlo, es Harry. Él los sacará a todos de allí."

"Él no es invencible," dijo Sirius amargamente. "Si muere esta vez, no podrá regresar." Se detuvo. "Al menos llegó a su decimosexto cumpleaños; fue ayer. Desafortunadamente, no creo que se haya dado cuenta siquiera."

Dumbledore regresó a la sala, seguido por Snape y Ginny.

"He avisado a la Orden de estos nuevos acontecimientos, pero por ahora, lo mejor que podemos hacer es esperar. Nadie va a ir a buscarlos a menos que sean miembros de la Orden que estén fuera de esta habitación."

"Albus," comenzó Snape.

"Severus, por favor. Me doy cuenta perfectamente del peligro en el que se encuentra tu ahijado. La realidad es que no tenemos idea de a dónde se dirigían. Dijeron que tenían un plan, tanto en la carta como a la Sra. Weasley, y dado que no sabemos cuál es, cualquier movimiento apresurado de nuestra parte podría comprometer su seguridad y cualquier chance que puedan tener de rescatar a Ron. Ahora, tengo que hablar con los equipos de búsqueda de la Orden y acordar algunas cosas con el ministro ya que tengo el presentimiento de que habrá mucha magia de menores de edad esta noche. También hablaré con los Granger. Arthur, les daré un traslador para que vengan aquí, si estás de acuerdo."

El Sr. Weasley asintió. Nadie parecía haber notado que se puso rígido ante la palabra "Traslador." Se había negado a mencionar su participación en eso.

Dumbledore asintió y se marchó.

Nadie sabía qué decir o qué hacer.

"Tenemos que llamar a todos los que conozcamos que puedan ayudar y mandarlos a buscar," dijo Sirius con determinación. "Voy a ir a contactar algunas personas."

Se marchó para usar la chimenea para llamar a la gente, incluso aunque él no podía irse.

"Harry ya ha hecho esto antes," dijo el Sr. Weasley confidencialmente. "Puede hacerlo."

Snape se burló de él. "Harry ha tenido mucha suerte varias veces. La valentía es lo único que tiene. Esta vez está en su territorio sin poderes especiales o conexiones de varitas, ni sombreros de donde sacar trucos. Todo lo que puedo decir es que espero que tengan un maldito buen plan."

.

Draco y Harry aterrizaron suavemente en el suelo.

"Odio volar," gruñó Hermione mientras intentaba pararse en el terreno sólido. "Nunca me subiré de nuevo a una escoba."

Los tres rápidamente se acercaron a los escalones de la casa de huéspedes. En el tercer escalón yacía la varita de Ron, el traslador.

"Que predecible," dijo Draco. "Táctica psicológica para asegurarse de que no te acobardes. Es para mostrar la vulnerabilidad de Weasley."

"Tal vez deberías convertirte en psiquiatra," sugirió Harry.

"Para escuchar los problemas de otras personas? Por favor," se burló Draco despectivamente.

"Muy bien, están listos?" preguntó Harry con nerviosismo. Sacó la última cosa que llevaban en la mochila de Draco, la capa invisible.

"Tan lista como nunca he estado," dijo Hermione con un profundo suspiro.

"Hagamos esto rápido así podemos regresar para la bienvenida de héroes, justo antes de que nos castiguen por el resto de la eternidad," dijo Draco sacándole la capa a Harry y cubriéndolos a él y a Hermione.

"Bien, varitas fuera," dijo Harry.

"Listo," dijeron las dos voces, que parecían provenir de la nada.

"Okay, a las tres," dijo Harry, acercando su mano al traslador. "Uno…dos…tres…"

Agarró la varita de Ron y sintió el familiar gancho bajo el ombligo.

Un segundo después, sus pies tocaron tierra firme. Oyó una tos significativa, para saber que los otros dos estaban allí bajo la capa. Levantó la vista para ver una mansión, no tan grande como la de Malfoy pero bastante importante en tamaño. Estaba rodeada a ambos lados por árboles muy densos, y el edificio mismo parecía dilapidado y abandonado. Por supuesto, Harry sabía que no era así. Los habían dejado en la entrada y estaba seguro de que los Mortífagos sabían que estaba allí.

Como habían planeado, se dispuso a correr. Se ocultó detrás de un árbol y, desde allí, buscó alguna posible entrada. Se movió despacio en la oscuridad, estudiando la mansión. Cuando vio una ventana medio baja, salió de los árboles e hizo su camino lentamente hacia la casa, con los ojos atentos a cualquier movimiento.

Alcanzó la ventana y se metió. Estaba completamente oscuro. Sacó su varita del bolsillo y apunto a la puerta.

"Aloho…"

"_Expelliarmus_!" dijo alguien por detrás de él, y su varita se escurrió de sus dedos. Harry se dio la vuelta para encontrar dos varitas apuntándolo.

"Bueno, bueno, bueno, es el chico maravilla," se burló uno. El otro dio un paso adelante, le dio la vuelta y lo empujó contra la pared. Harry dejó escapar una mueca de dolor cuando sintió rasparse la mejilla contra la superficie áspera y los anteojos se aplastaron contra un lado de su cara.

Harry fue separado de la pared y empujado hacia delante. Cada uno de los dos Mortífagos lo tomaron por un brazo y mantuvieron sus varitas apuntando hacia él con las manos libres, haciéndolo marchar hacia adelante.

Pronto llegaron a una puerta y murmuraron la contraseña, "Venganza." Harry apenas se contuvo de rodar los ojos.

La puerta se abrió para revelar un corto pasadizo con otra puerta, esta vez custodiada por otros dos Mortífagos. Harry armó un poco de alboroto luego de que la puerta se abrió, sintiendo que algo invisible lo pasaba rozando.

"Hmm, bueno, fue antes de lo que pensaba," dijo uno de los guardias. "Sólo han pasado tres días. Habría imaginado que esperaría hasta el último minuto."

"Probablemente tenía miedo de lo que le estuviéramos haciendo a su amiguito," dijo el otro burlonamente.

Harry frunció el entrecejo. "Mejor que no lo hayan lastimado," gruñó.

"O qué, nos vas a morder?" dijo uno de los que lo sostenía, pasando un dedo por su mejilla.

Harry lo fulminó con la mirada y lo pisó con fuerza. El Mortífago gritó de dolor, y los otros tres rieron.

"Muy bien, Potter, por qué no vas a saludar a tu amigo," dijo uno de los guardias, abriendo la puerta. Los dos guardias pasaron primero, y los dos que tenían a Harry lo empujaron luego. Harry se detuvo discretamente, dejando abierta la puerta un poco más con su pie, rezando por que fuera suficiente.

Fue conducido con rudeza hacia las mazmorras.

Los mortífagos lo metieron en una celda oscura. Su cara golpeó contra el suelo de cemento, haciéndole sangrar la nariz y romper uno de los cristales de sus anteojos. Levantó la mirada para ver una figura que yacía cerca de una esquina, temblando.

"Ron?" preguntó. La figura se movió, escudriñando a través de la oscuridad. Cuando sus ojos se acostumbraron a la falta de luz, Harry pudo ver un mechón de pelo rojo.

Comenzó a arrastrarse pero fue agarrado abruptamente de atrás y lo pusieron de pie antes de empujarlo contra la pared.

"Aw, no es tierno?" dijo un Mortífago en una falsa y dulce voz. "Quiere ver a su amigo."

"Déjenlo ir. Me quieren a mí, no a él!" gruñó Harry. El mortífago ignoró el pedido de Harry.

La otra figura enmascarada se acercó a Ron. El pelirrojo gimió, sin estar del todo consciente de lo que estaba sucediendo.

"Déjenlo!" gritó Harry, luchando salvajemente contra el que lo sostenía desde atrás.

"Creo que tu amigo quiere saludarte, Potter," dijo el otro Mortífago alegremente, levantando su varita. Ron miró al desconocido, paralizado de terror.

Harry hincó sus dientes en el brazo del que lo sostenía, y le dio un rodillazo en el estómago. Corrió hacia Ron.

"Crucio!" gritó la figura encapuchada.

Harry saltó hacia Ron justo para recibir la maldición. Lo atravesó un intenso dolor pero se contuvo de gritar.

La agonía pronto terminó y oyó sonidos de carcajadas a su alrededor. Levantó la mirada y miró fríamente a las figuras enmascaradas, cuidadosamente levantándose y asegurándose de que aún estaba entre el pelirrojo y los Mortífagos.

"Los dejaremos juntos mientras anunciamos tu llegada, Potter," dijo uno burlonamente. Ese mismo también le ordenó a dos de los Mortífagos que se quedaran afuera y custodiaran la celda.

Salieron todos y cerraron la puerta, con un resonante click de la cerradura.

Harry inmediatamente se dio vuelta y se arrodilló para revisar a Ron en busca de heridas graves. El joven Weasley ciertamente se veía peor por el miedo. Aunque no había soportado muchas heridas, temblaba mucho y los músculos se veían muy tensos. Harry había soportado suficientes maldiciones Cruciatus como para reconocer los efectos posteriores. El pelirrojo tenía círculos oscuros bajo sus ojos y un moretón negro en la mejilla. Tenía el labio partido con sangre seca. No tenía sentido hacer ningún tipo de hechizo curativo, ya que sólo había aprendido algunos para emergencias y estaba bastante seguro de que sólo las pociones podrían aliviar los efectos del Cruciatus. Ron estaría bien en tanto pudieran salir de allí. Mucho descanso y comida harían el trabajo que su varita no podía hacer.

"Harry?" preguntó débilmente, mirándolo sin creerlo.

"Si, Ron, soy yo," dijo para reconfortarlo.

Ron rompió en sollozos y, con un tremendo esfuerzo y ayuda de Harry, se sentó. Le pasó los brazos al cuello y lloró sobre su hombro, aferrándose a la remera de Harry como si el chico fuera a desaparecer en cualquier momento.

"Creí que nunca vería a nadie más! Ellos van a matarme. No quiero morir, Harry. No quiero morir," sollozó histéricamente. "Estoy tan contento de que estés aquí. No quiero estar solo aquí nunca más. Sólo quiero irme a casa!"

"Ron, escúchame," dijo en voz muy baja. "Voy a sacarte de aquí, si?"

Ron respiró entrecortadamente. "Cómo?" preguntó, alejándose para mirarlo con cautela.

Harry negó con la cabeza y miró significativamente hacia la puerta. No podía estar seguro de que nadie los estuviera escuchando. Ron asintió para demostrar que entendía.

Harry lo ayudó a llegar hasta una pared y apoyarse contra ella, y los dos amigos se sentaron juntos en la fría celda. Ron se apoyó junto a Harry en busca de calor y confort. Harry estaba contento de haber traído una campera. Inmediatamente se la sacó y se la colocó a Ron.

"Pero tendrás frío," protestó Ron mientras Harry le hacía pasar sus débiles brazos por las mangas.

"No nos quedaremos aquí demasiado," prometió Harry. "Ron, qué te han estado haciendo?"

"Ellos… ellos usaron la maldición Cruciatus en mí. Duele tanto," dijo con un sollozo. "Intenté no gritar, pero no pude evitarlo. Y ellos se rieron de mí. Dijeron que era débil y que sería fácil de hacer quebrar."

"Malditos bastardos," espetó Harry. "Tú sabes que no es cierto. Solía ver a Voldemort ponerlos bajo esa maldición durante mis visiones, y todos ellos gritaban al instante que los golpeaba. La mayoría de la gente lo hace," dijo Harry tranquilizadoramente. "Créeme, te conozco y serías imposible de quebrar, sea lo que sea que ellos quieran decir con eso."

Ron volvió a sollozar. "Estoy tan contento de que estés aquí," repitió. "Lo lamento porque no debería ser así ya que significa que te han traído a este infierno, pero lo estoy. Simplemente lo estoy."

Harry lo abrazó para reconfortarlo. Ron estaba obviamente aterrorizado, sin mencionar lo cansado que estaba luego de lo que había pasado mental y físicamente. "No te preocupes, Ron. Vamos a sacarte muy pronto de aquí. Te han estado alimentando? Tienes hambre?" preguntó.

"Um, me dieron una vez una hogaza de pan, pero eso fue todo," dijo agotado.

Harry se levantó una de las mangas del pantalón y sacó su varita, la cual había escondido allí con una cinta. Afortunadamente, los Mortífagos habían tomado la varita falsa. Sacó de su bolsillo el sándwich que había hecho para Ron. Lo agrandó desde el tamaño de una estampilla a la normalidad. Lo había reducido durante el largo vuelo hacia la mansión Malfoy para que los guardias no se lo sacaran. Los ojos de Ron se encendieron y tomó ansiosamente la comida.

"Mejor que lo comas lentamente. No querrás devolverlo," le advirtió Harry amablemente. "Está un poco golpeado. Cuando te saquemos de aquí, sin embargo, haremos que tu mamá te haga un banquete de todas tus comidas favoritas. Más de lo que puedas comer."

Ron no pareció notar que estuviera aplastado ya que comenzó a devorarlo, terminando en un acceso de tos.

Harry tomó a Ron de la muñeca antes de que pudiera meterse en la boca el resto del sándwich, aún tosiendo.

"Espera a que puedas respirar," dijo Harry seriamente, palmeándole la espalda. Agrandó un termo con agua y se lo dio, asegurándose de que lo bebiera lentamente. Sólo cuando lo hizo, dejó que Ron comiera el resto de su sándwich, un poco más lentamente.

.

Fuera de la celda, Hermione y Draco habían seguido a los Mortífagos y esperaron hasta que volvieron a salir. Ambos habían tenido que contener su furia al oír cómo torturaban a Harry, a juzgar por la ausencia de gritos.

Finalmente, los Mortífagos cerraron la puerta.

"Muy bien, entonces, quédense aquí. Cuiden esta celda con su vida. Si mandamos a alguien, la contraseña será… el niño que murió," dijo uno con una risa enfermiza.

"Tu originalidad me sorprende," dijo otro sarcásticamente. "Ahora ve a decirle a Lucius así podemos comenzar a torturar al pequeño bastardo. No puedo esperar a darle su merecido por lo que le hizo a nuestro señor," dijo fríamente.

Dos de las figuras oscuras se retiraron, dejando a las otras dos de guardia.

Draco le asintió a Hermione y ambos comenzaron a seguir silenciosamente a los dos mensajeros, con las varitas preparadas.

Cuando llegaron a un corredor desierto, los dos sacaron sus varitas fuera de la capa invisible y al mismo tiempo susurraron el maleficio aturdidor. Los dos Mortífagos golpearon el suelo, sin saber jamás qué los había golpeado. Hermione y Draco se acercaron rápidamente y los arrastraron a una vecina celda vacía.

Luego de quitarles las máscaras y las túnicas, Hermione los inmovilizó y les echó un encantamiento silenciador. Los dos rápidamente se pusieron las túnicas y se colocaron las máscaras. Hermione les puso a ellos mismos un encantamiento ilusorio para hacerlos parecer más altos.

Luego de esperar cierto tiempo, Draco se guardó la capa de Harry bajo la túnica y los dos se pusieron en marcha, de regreso hacia la sala.

Al regresar, los dos guardias se tensaron.

"El niño que murió," dijo Draco confidencialmente. Los dos guardias asintieron y se relajaron.

"Qué dijo Lucius?" preguntó uno ansiosamente.

"No sabemos. Sólo nos dijeron que los ayudemos a custodiar la puerta," dijo Draco.

"No saben quiénes están aquí?" preguntó uno.

"El chico Weasley?" preguntó Draco lacónicamente.

"Él… y Harry Potter," se jactó el otro Mortífago. Draco simuló no impresionarse.

"Oh, claro. Seguramente sea un muggle de pelo negro y anteojos," lo desafió Draco. Hermione se quedó rígidamente detrás de él, no queriendo abrir la boca.

"Es cierto, lo atrapamos nosotros," insistió el primero.

"Revisaron siquiera si tenía una cicatriz?" preguntó Draco arrastrando las palabras.

"Si, está aquí!"

"Ja! Lo creeré cuando lo vea," dijo Draco altivamente.

"Mira, les mostraremos. Aunque saquen las varitas, por si acaso. Es un poco agresivo," dijo el segundo, sacando las llaves.

Draco se encogió de hombros mientras él y Hermione sacaban las varitas.

"Si ustedes lo dicen," dijo Draco.

Mientras los mortífagos estaban excitadamente concentrados en encontrar la llave correcta para abrir la puerta, Draco y Hermione se les acercaron por detrás y les pusieron sus varitas contra sus nucas.

"Hey, qué demo…?" comenzó uno, pero los dos adolescentes los aturdieron.

"Wow. Estoy tan contento de no haberme convertido en Mortífago. Son patéticos," dijo Draco, sacándole las llaves de las manos a uno de ellos.

"Espero que estén bien," dijo Hermione con ansiedad mientras Draco abría la puerta.

.

Ron se puso rígido al oír el click de la cerradura y se aferró al brazo de Harry desesperadamente.

"Está bien, Ron," dijo Harry en voz baja, rezando porque su plan hubiese funcionado y sus palabras fueran verdaderas.

Se le congeló la sangre cuando las dos figuras que entraron eran definitivamente más altas que sus amigos.

Pero entonces, uno se sacó la máscara, terminando con el encantamiento ilusorio y revelando a una sollozante Hermione.

Corrió hacia los dos mientras Draco se ponía la máscara sobre la cabeza y comenzaba a arrastrar los dos cuerpos de los guardias hacia la celda.

"'Mione?" preguntó Ron sin creerlo cuando su novia lo abrazó abruptamente.

"Ooh, 'Mione, cuidado. Maleficio Cruciatus," advirtió Harry antes de ir a ayudar a Draco, ya que Hermione estaba ocupada junto a un estupefacto Ron, besándolo por toda la cara. Mientras caminaba, se reparó los cristales de los anteojos con un hechizo.

"Estás bien, Harry?" preguntó Draco, notando las manos temblorosas de Harry mientras arrastraban adentro al segundo guardia.

"Si. Muy aliviado de verlos," dijo. Draco mirando sus manos y Harry siguió su mirada. "Oh, Cruciatus. Sólo fue uno corto. He pasado peores," dijo sin darle importancia.

Draco levantó una ceja pero Harry lo ignoró y fue a buscar a Ron y a Hermione.

"Realmente vamos a salir de aquí?" preguntó Ron, aún shockeado.

"Por supuesto. Te prometí un banquete o no?" dijo Harry mientras Draco ayudaba a Ron a ponerse de pie.

"Te diré algo, Weasley, incluso lo haremos en mi casa. Elfos domésticos esperando cumplir cualquiera de tus necesidades," dijo Draco. Hermione estaba demasiado preocupada por Ron como para molestarse por los derechos de los elfos domésticos.

"De verdad?" preguntó Ron esperanzado.

"Seguro, por qué no? Pero primero, tenemos que salir de aquí," dijo Draco, volviendo a concentrarse.

Ron estaba demasiado débil como para pararse por sí mismo, y menos para caminar, así que Harry y Hermione pusieron sus brazos sobre sus hombros y ayudaron al chico a pararse. Draco volvió a ponerse la máscara y asomó la cabeza antes de hacerles un gesto a los demás para que lo siguieran.

Estaban todos en silencio mientras avanzaban por los pasillos de piedra, Draco adelante, revisando cada esquina antes de indicarles que continuaran.

"Qué tan lejos estamos yendo?" susurró Ron débilmente.

"Sólo tenemos que salir de las mazmorras para usar el traslador," le contestó Harry en un susurro.

Adelante, Draco de repente se quedó congelado al asomarse por una esquina antes de enderezarse e intentar aparentar normalidad.

"Qué estás haciendo aquí abajo?" preguntó una voz grave. "Creí que nosotros éramos los únicos que se suponía que deberíamos estar patrullando aquí.

"Dónde está tu compañero?" preguntó otro. "No me digas que perdiste a tu compañero."

Hermione se puso rápidamente su máscara y les hizo gestos a los chicos para que se ocultaran en el cuarto más cercano antes de soltar el brazo de Ron. Se apresuró a acercarse a Draco mientras Harry ayudaba a Ron a meterse a la habitación y cerró la puerta tras él. Tan pronto como cerró la puerta, pequeñas llamas se encendieron en las antorchas colocadas en las paredes para revelar una gran celda vacía. No era como aquella en donde habían mantenido a Ron, sino que parecía más nueva. Las paredes eran rojo sangre y había una inscripción en negro en un idioma antiguo que ninguno de ellos pudo leer.

"Harry?" preguntó Ron temblorosamente. "Escuchaste eso?"

Harry asintió inquieto. Suavemente, gritos lejanos sonaron alrededor de ellos como si vinieran de un recuerdo.

De repente, pudieron escuchar palabras susurradas flotando a su alrededor, como si alguien estuviera susurrándolas mientras los rodeaba. La voz sonaba como si saliera de las mismas paredes y leyera la inscripción al tiempo que ésta brillaba con un extraño color rojo.

"Harry," susurró Ron con voz asustada, aferrándose al brazo de Harry con miedo en sus ojos, recorriendo la habitación con la mirada.

"Harry! Ron!" la voz de Hermione llegó a través de un pequeño agujero en la puerta. Harry ayudó a Ron a acercarse. Imaginando que los Mortífagos se habían ido, Harry tiró de la puerta frunciendo el entrecejo. No se abría.

"Hermione, sácanos de aquí. Tengo un mal presentimiento sobre esto," dijo Harry nerviosamente. No podía ver el rostro de Hermione. Sólo podía ver oscuridad a través del agujero.

"Harry," llegó la voz asustada de Draco, "para qué diablos se metieron allí?"

"Necesito recordarte que los Mortífagos se estaban acercando por la esquina?"

"No importa," lo interrumpió Draco. "Escúchame, Harry, están en la cámara de las pesadillas."

"La qué?" preguntó Harry nervioso. _No_ le gustó como sonaba eso.

"Escúchame, Harry. Tú también, Weasley. Han entrado a una cámara de tortura psicológica. Todo lo que vean NO ES REAL. Tienen que recordar eso y ayudarse entre ustedes a tenerlo presente porque la cámara les jugará trucos con sus mentes y las puertas sólo se abrirán una vez que superen sus pesadillas. Sus miedos las alimentan pero no les pueden hacer olvidar que no es real. No es real!" dijo Draco extremadamente rápido y urgido.

Harry y Ron se miraron con miedo.

"Qué es lo que no es real? Draco, qué va a suceder?" preguntó Harry sin aliento.

"Va a…"

Se interrumpió la voz de Draco.

"Draco?" lo llamó Harry ansiosamente. "Draco? Están bien? Pasó algo?"

"Harry," dijo Ron temblando. "Creo que no les pasó nada. Creo que ha comenzado."

"Qué es lo que comenzó?" preguntó Harry, intentando no sonar atemorizado.

"No lo sé," dijo Ron en voz baja, con el miedo en su voz. "Algo malo."

La inscripción brilló con un tono rojo oscuro antes de desaparecer.


	22. Las peores pesadillas

Las peores pesadillas

Harry parpadeó y se quedó mirando. La celda se había transformado en el ala del hospital de Hogwarts. Parecía ser de noche.

"No parece tan malo hasta ahora," dijo Harry nerviosamente. Ron no parecía muy seguro.

La puerta se abrió y entró Dumbledore y se acercó tristemente hacia Ron.

"Sr. Weasley, sabe por qué está aquí?" preguntó con pesar.

Ron cerró los ojos. "No es real," susurró firmemente.

"No es real," dijo Harry asintiendo.

"Sr. Weasley, usted ha estado muy mal durante los últimos meses y su familia y amigos han expresado su preocupación por usted. Queremos ayudarlo."

"Ayudarme con qué?" preguntó Ron temblorosamente.

"Ron, no es real!" le recordó Harry. Ron lo miró y asintió, pareciendo haberlo olvidado temporalmente.

"A quién está mirando, Sr. Weasley… Ron?" preguntó Dumbledore amablemente.

Ron lo miró de nuevo con cautela. "Harry. Está justo aquí."

Dumbledore suspiró con tristeza. "Ron, Harry murió al final del año pasado. Sé que has estado sufriendo estas alucinaciones en donde sigue vivo y te habla, pero no son reales. La verdad de la situación es que Harry se ha ido. Está muerto. Tienes que vivir con eso."

Harry estaba aturdido. Esa era la peor pesadilla de Ron? Que él, Harry, estuviera muerto?

Ron miró a Dumbledore con horror y sacudió la cabeza. "No. No, no es real. No lo es, puedo ver a Harry, justo aquí." Ron se volvió hacia él con ansiedad. "Harry, dile que no es real."

"Ron, no es real. Créeme, estoy vivo. Nunca morí completamente. Recuerda dónde estamos en realidad. Es una cámara de tortura y esto es solo una pesadilla," dijo Harry firmemente.

"Si, cierto. Esto es sólo una pesadilla. No es real," dijo Ron como intentando convencerse a sí mismo.

Dumbledore lo miró con tristeza. "Ron, ven aquí," dijo, acercándose a una de las camillas que tenía cortinas alrededor.

Ron lo siguió como si estuviera en trance. Le tomó muchísimo esfuerzo llegar hasta allí, y lo hacía muy lentamente, pero Ron ni siquiera pareció notar sus piernas temblorosas.

Dumbledore corrió las cortinas y en la cama yacía el cadáver de Harry, con el mismo aspecto que tenía el día que había, por falta de una mejor descripción, _muerto_. Ron dejó escapar un sollozo y lo miró desesperadamente.

"No es real," gritó Harry desesperadamente. Por qué Ron no estaba recordando eso?

"Harry," dijo Ron sin aliento, "estás desapareciendo. Te ves como un fantasma."

Dumbledore le hizo un gesto para que se acercara al lado de Harry, y el pelirrojo lo hizo débilmente.

"Siente su mano," le indicó Dumbledore.

Ron obediente sintió la mano del falso Harry y se echó a llorar, sentándose en el suelo junto a él cuando sus cansadas piernas no pudieron soportar más su peso. "Oh dios, oh dios, es cierto," dijo, tomando de la mano al Harry muerto. "No puede ser verdad. Por favor."

El verdadero Harry corrió hacia Ron e intentó tomarlo del hombro, pero su mano lo atravesó como si fuera un fantasma. Ron, desafortunadamente, vio eso y comenzó a agitarse con desesperación.

"No. Dios no. Por favor, no. No. No puede ser," dijo agitado.

"Ron!" le gritó Harry con firmeza, haciendo que su mejor amigo lo mirara, con una expresión de pura miseria. "Ron, escúchame. Esto no es real, pero parece más y más real porque lo estás creyendo!"

"Ron," dijo Dumbledore severamente, "no lo escuches. Sólo es un sueño, y tienes que empezar a enfren…"

"Ron!" gritó Harry para atraer de nuevo la atención del pelirrojo. "No lo escuches. No es real. Incluso está fallando; no se supone que él pueda verme u oírme, verdad?" se arrodilló Harry junto a su amigo.

"Harry, no quiero que estés muerto," gimió Ron entre lágrimas.

Harry asintió. "Entonces créeme y escúchame, si?" le dijo. "Suelta su mano. Ese no soy yo."

Ron asintió y soltó la mano del falso Harry.

"Ron, no escuches a esa aparición," dijo Dumbledore con tono de advertencia, sus ojos brillando peligrosamente como el verdadero Dumbledore jamás haría.

"No lo escuches, Ron," dijo Harry. "Tú sabes que el verdadero Dumbledore nunca hablaría así."

Ron asintió. "Estás volviendo a verte sólido otra vez," dijo aliviado.

Harry tocó cautelosamente el brazo de Ron. Era sólido de nuevo.

Sonrió con alivio y se puso de pie, ayudando a Ron a pararse.

"_Señor Weasley_," gritó Dumbledore enojado, pero Ron lo ignoró.

"No es real," dijo con convicción.

Y de repente, se encontraron de regreso en la cámara.

"Oops," dijo Ron tímidamente, "creo que me lo creí."

"Tu pesadilla soy yo muriendo?" preguntó Harry, aún sin creerlo.

Ron lo miró gravemente. "Tú no sabes lo que me hizo tu muerte, Harry," dijo Ron desviando la mirada con tristeza.

"Ron…yo…gracias," dijo con sinceridad.

Las palabras alrededor de ellos brillaron de nuevo con un tono rojo oscuro y fueron rodeados por gritos débiles y susurros que flotaron a su alrededor antes de extinguirse, junto con el brillo.

Ron miró a Harry comprensivamente. "Es tu turno me parece. No te preocupes, todo terminará pronto," dijo mientras que la habitación comenzaba a disolverse a su alrededor.

Cuando Harry miró se dio cuenta de que estaba en su habitación en _the Lighthouse_, lo cual lo sorprendió un poco. Había esperado aparecer en lo de los Dursley. Pero de nuevo, muchos de sus más recientes sueños incluían a Tío Vernon yendo a _the Lighthouse_.

De repente, Sirius entró de golpe a la habitación, furioso. Harry reconoció el sueño. Sabía que era el peor y lo había tenido repetidas veces, pero por alguna razón, por más que intentaba recordarlo, los detalles se le iban de la memoria y no podía recordar lo que iba a pasar. Su mente comenzó a desconectarse y se sintió muy involucrado con la escena, como si realmente estuviera allí.

"No es real," se recordó Harry, pero ahora podía comprender por qué Ron había comenzado a perder la sensación de la realidad. Parecía haber algo con el hechizo que afectaba la capacidad de saber qué era real y qué no lo era.

"Sabes con quién he terminado de hablar recién?" se burló Sirius.

"C-con quien?" se encontró respondiendo.

"Harry! No es real," dijo Ron detrás de él. Harry se volvió rápidamente a su amigo y asintió.

"Arthur Weasley. Quieres saber lo que dijo?" preguntó Sirius peligrosamente.

"No es real. No es real," se recordó Harry.

"Ya quisieras que no fuera real. Dijo que ya no eras bienvenido allí. Dijo que no has sido más que una molestia. Ron finalmente les pidió a sus padres que te mantuvieran alejado para no tener que decirte que no te quería cerca. Realmente pensaste que te querrían allí todo el tiempo, robándole a su familia? Bueno, piénsalo otra vez." Lo retó Sirius. "Sólo pones a todos en peligro y acéptalo Harry, nadie te quiere. Quiero decir, Merlín, llamé a los Dursley y ofrecí pagarles para enviarte con ellos de regreso y aún así se negaron así que _yo_ tendré que quedarme contigo."

"Harry," dijo Ron en voz baja, mirándolo sorprendido, sin saber qué decir.

Harry sintió que su cara se calentaba con vergüenza y evitó los ojos de Ron.

"Tu tío me advirtió que esto pasaría. Siempre pensé que serías como James, pero obviamente estaba equivocado," le espetó. "Estás destruyendo mi vida! Eres patético. No vales nada. Sólo arruinas vidas. Como dijo tu tío, cómo podría alguien querer a una basura como tú? Ellos tenían razón, sólo eres un anormal, finalmente lo veo," dijo perversamente, repitiendo las palabras que Tío Vernon había dicho en la cocina de los Stenson.

Sirius avanzó hacia Harry, quien involuntariamente dio un paso atrás. Rápidamente se dijo que Sirius no podría lastimarlo ya que no era real.

"_Pero Ron podía sentir a la gente en su pesadilla,"_ recordó.

Intentó calmarse, pero saber que cuanto más miedo tuviera, más capaz sería Sirius de realmente tocarlo no hizo más que asustarlo más. Comenzó a buscar a Ron, pero fue interrumpido cuando Sirius le dio una bofetada y Harry rodó por el suelo. Se puso de pie mientras su padrino se acercaba.

"Harry! Harry!" oyó a Ron llamarlo desde lo que sonaba como muy lejos. Harry levantó la mirada y vio a duras penas a Ron, como si fuera un fantasma. "No es real!"

Pero el dolor en un lado de su cara se sentía muy real mientras se alejaba de Sirius, cuya expresión se parecía mucho a la que ponía su tío a menudo cuando Harry estaba en serios problemas. Sirius tomó un marco con una foto de la mesa de noche de Harry y se lo lanzó por la cabeza. Se corrió justo a tiempo y el cuadro se estrelló contra la pared detrás de él.

"Sirius, no. Por favor, lo siento," le rogó Harry a su padrino, que se acercaba furioso.

Harry lo esquivó y corrió hacia la puerta, accionando la manija y tirando, pero la puerta no se abría. De repente, sintió como lo alejaban de los pelos de la puerta.

Sirius lo arrojó al suelo y lo pateó sólidamente en el estómago. Entonces, el animago lo levantó por la remera.

Harry miró detrás de él, confundido al ver la mesa de vidrio de los Dursley allí, aquella a través de la cual su tío lo había lanzado. Miró a Sirius con horror dándose cuenta de lo que iba a hacer.

"No, Sirius. Por favor," rogó con pánico mientras Sirius lo empujaba.

"Harry! Allí no hay ninguna mesa!"

Harry miró con sorpresa a Ron, recordando repentinamente que el pelirrojo estaba allí.

Ese momento de distracción fue todo lo que necesitaba, y en lugar de golpear contra la mesa, aterrizó contra el suelo, con la mesa intacta sobre él. La había atravesado.

Pero entonces, a través del vidrio, pudo ver a Sirius sosteniendo el caldero de Harry sobre él, con una fría expresión en su rostro.

Harry se dio vuelta rápidamente y se cubrió con los brazos mientras Sirius dejaba caer el caldero, destrozando el vidrio. El pesado caldero golpeó a Harry y pedazos de vidrio cayeron sobre él. Sintió algunos cortes, pero el daño no fue ni cerca de lo que habría sido si hubiese sido lanzado a través de la mesa y caído sobre vidrio rodo.

Luego de mirar y ver que Sirius comenzaba a moverse, salió a duras penas de debajo de la mesa, obteniendo varios cortes en las manos y rodillas.

Tenía que vencer. "_No es real,"_ se decía. "_No es…_"

Sirius lo estampó contra la pared, aferrándolo del cuello. Harry no podía respirar. Se aferró de las manos que le cortaban el oxígeno pero no pudo zafarse. Pudo oír a la distancia a alguien llamándolo por su nombre.

De repente, la fantasmal figura de Ron estaba delante de él, absolutamente aterrorizado. Harry vio con asombro como los brazos de Sirius lo atravesaban.

"Ron," gimió antes de que Sirius apretara dolorosamente el agarre.

"Harry, maldita sea escúchame ahora! Harry mírame!" gritó Ron. Harry cumplió débilmente mientras su cabeza comenzaba a relajarse. "Harry, soy tu mejor amigo y tienes que confiar en mí. Sirius no puede lastimarte si no lo dejas. Sirius te quiere; nunca te haría esto. Esto es una horrible pesadilla. No es real."

La visión de Harry comenzaba a oscurecerse en los bordes.

"Harry, por Merlín; si esto fuera real y yo estuviera aquí, no dejaría que te hiciera esto! Entiendes eso? Por favor Harry! Esto no puede ser real porque jamás me quedaría a un lado y dejaría que te pasara esto," gritó Ron con desesperación. "No es real! Tienes que creerme!"

"_No es real_," se dijo Harry con firmeza, forzándose a recordar dónde se encontraba mientras luchaba contra la inconsciencia.

De repente, las manos desaparecieron y Harry sintió que las piernas le fallaban. La habitación se transformó en la celda. Ron lo agarró antes de que chocara contra el suelo y temblorosamente lo acomodó para que se sentara en el suelo antes de que las propias piernas de Ron fallasen. Lo mantuvo erguido mientras el moreno se esforzaba por respirar. Luego de que su respiración se calmara, Harry dejó escapar un pequeño sollozo antes de contener las lágrimas. Ron lo aferro con fuerza mientras Harry se limpiaba temblorosamente con el dorso de la remera.

"Harry, así es como era en lo de los Dursley?" preguntó Ron en voz baja.

Harry asintió aturdido.

La puerta hizo un fuerte chasquido y Harry se apartó de Ron, limpiándose las manos ensangrentadas en el pantalón. No tenía rastros de vidrio, pero su mente había permitido que lo afectara físicamente. Sabía que pronto tendría vívidos moretones en su cara y en su cuello.

Hermione y Draco abrieron la puerta de un tirón.

"Odio ser insensible, pero realmente tenemos que salir de aquí," dijo Draco con ansiedad.

Harry asintió y tomó control de sus emociones, ayudando a Ron a ponerse de pie y pasándose el brazo por sus hombros otra vez. Cuando llegaron a la puerta, Hermione sostuvo a Ron del otro lado, frunciendo el entrecejo al ver el aspecto de Harry, y los claros rastros de lágrimas en la cara sombría de Ron.

"Están bien?" preguntó amablemente mientras seguían a Draco.

"Sólo quiero irme de aquí," dijo Ron con tono fatigado. "Luego, hablaremos," dijo, lanzándole a Harry una significativa mirada.

"Ahora recuerden que están en las mazmorras y está lleno de celdas y cámaras de tortura, así que no se metan en ninguna de ellas, si?" dijo Draco exasperado. "Sólo para que lo sepan, las que tienen puertas negras son celdas, así que si necesitan esconderse, elijan una de esas, no las rojas."

"Gracias por decírnoslo _ahora_," gruñó Ron mientras seguían a Draco.

"Draco," susurró Hermione para atraer la atención del rubio sin despertar sospechas mientras caminaban por los inquietantes pasillos de las mazmorras, "cuánto falta para que podamos usar el traslador."

Draco señaló a la escalera que tenían delante.

"Una vez que estemos allí y pasemos al vestíbulo, podremos usarlo," dijo en voz baja. El rubio se adelantó para asegurarse de que no había moros en la costa antes de indicarles que continuaran.

Los tres sólo dieron unos pocos pasos cuando, de repente, un dolor increíble atravesó la cabeza de Harry. Cayó de rodillas, soltando la cintura de Ron para tomarse de la cabeza. Esta vez el dolor era muy superior, mucho más concentrado y directo. Esta vez, era claro que el dolor que sentía provenía de su cicatriz.

Sin el apoyo de Harry, Ron también se cayó, arrastrando a Hermione con ellos. Para su horror, se podían oír pisadas a la distancia que se acercaban rápidamente hacia ellos.

"Harry!" susurraron Ron y Hermione frenéticamente, tratando de sacudirlo.

Harry apretó los dientes y se puso de pie. Draco se puso a su lado instantáneamente, gritando que tenían que irse ahora. No se molestó en bajar la voz ya que era obvio que los habían descubierto.

Hermione intentó levantar a Ron, muy asustada. Sin embargo, otra oleada de dolor hizo arrodillar a Harry, gritando de agonía.

"Váyanse! Sólo váyanse!" le gritó a sus amigos desesperadamente. Sintió algo caliente salir de su nariz y algunas gotas de sangre mancharon el suelo. Su cabeza se tambaleó peligrosamente y su audición continuaba yéndose y volviendo. Draco intentó desesperadamente ponerlo de pie, pero sin éxito.

"Oh, no. Era una trampa," jadeó Ron con un estremecimiento, cayendo de rodillas. "Todo el tiempo fue algo en su cicatriz!"

"Draco, por favor!" gimió Harry con un susurro de dolor. "Sácalos de aquí! Váyanse de aquí! Tu padre te matará!"

Draco se veía afectado, buscando los ojos de Harry como si buscara una indicación de qué hacer. Con una mirada de disculpa, asintió resignado. Soltó el brazo de Harry y corrió hacia Ron y Hermione mientras los Mortífagos aparecían por una esquina.

"Tenemos que irnos!" les gritó, levantando a Ron.

"Qué?" gritó Hermione. "No podemos dejar a Harry!"

"Qué estás haciendo? Suéltame! Tenemos que ayudarlo!" gritó Ron.

"Granger! Por favor, están viniendo. Si nos quedamos aquí ahora, todos vamos a morir. A ustedes dos los matarán al instante. Harry primero será llevado a algún lugar. Ellos no van a matarlo todavía. Entiendes? Ayúdame a sacar a Weasley de aquí!" gritó. "Si nos quedamos aquí, ninguno tendrá una oportunidad. Weasley será al primero que maten y no tendrá ni siquiera una oportunidad sin una varita o incluso sin poder pararse. Harry tiene oportunidad."

"Hermione agitó la cabeza entre lágrimas antes de tomar a Ron por el otro brazo y poniéndoselo sobre sus hombros mientras los Mortífagos se acercaban.

"Hermione, qué estás haciendo? Tenemos que ayudarlo!" gritó Ron sin creerlo.

"Ron, ellos van a matarte. Estás indefenso. Tenemos que sacarte de aquí," dijo Hermione entre lágrimas. Ella y Draco comenzaron a arrastrar al pelirrojo por las escaleras.

"No! No podemos abandonarlo!" gritó Ron fervientemente, mirando como su mejor amigo era golpeado por un puñado de Cruciatus junto con lo que sea que fuera el primer dolor que sufría.

Harry gritó en agonía y se retorció por el suelo, presionándose la cicatriz, pero Draco lo forzó a Ron a subir las escaleras. Hermione gritaba junto a Ron, pero seguía arrastrándolo, forzándose a sí misma a no mirar atrás.

"HARRY! NO! DÉJENLO!" gritó Ron histérico, mirando hacia abajo. Los Mortífagos habían rodeado a Harry, obstruyéndole la vista a Ron. A juzgar por la ausencia de más gritos, imagino que habían dejado de torturar a Harry, o que le esperaba un peor destino.

El chico de ojos verdes fue arrastrado de la multitud por dos mortífagos mientras otros los seguían, apuntándole con la varita. Su cara se contrajo de dolor mientras se apretaba la cicatriz. Unos pocos Mortífagos que no tenían la importante tarea de llevar a Harry con su nuevo líder, comenzaron a perseguir a los tres que casi habían llegado al final de las escaleras.

Draco y Hermione dispararon algunas maldiciones por sobre sus hombros, golpeando a algunos y haciendo que los demás buscaran ponerse a cubierto. Draco pateó la puerta y los tres la atravesaron, cerrándola con varios hechizos.

Draco soltó a Ron lentamente y se lo pasó a Hermione. Comenzó a buscar rápidamente en sus bolsillos.

"Aquí está el traslador," dijo, poniéndole la llave en la mano de Hermione. "Lleva a Ron hasta el final del pasillo y doblen a la derecha hasta el área con alfombra. Tan pronto como lleguen allí, activen el traslador. Y no se atrevan siquiera a pensar en hacer otra cosa, porque una vez que rescate a Harry, nos iremos de aquí inmediatamente y no vamos a buscarlos, entendido?"

Ron abrió la boca para decir algo pero Draco lo interrumpió.

"No, no puedes venir. Weasley, no puedes ayudarlo en ese estado y Granger, tienes que sacarlo de aquí. Si quieren que exista una posibilidad de que Harry salga con vida de aquí, hagan lo que les digo," dijo Draco con firmeza. "No discutan conmigo, sólo será una pérdida de tiempo, y necesito alcanzarlos."

Los dos asintieron resignados.

Draco se sacó su amuleto y pasó la larga cadena alrededor de sus cuellos mientras los Mortífagos comenzaban a aporrear la puerta.

"Sólo funcionará una vez," les advirtió Draco. "Así que, cuidado."

"Gracias, Draco. Buena suerte," dijo Hermione llorando.

"Tráelo de regreso," ordenó Ron temblorosamente, aún aturdido por lo que estaba pasando.

Draco asintió antes de cubrirse con la capa invisible de Harry. Ron y Hermione comenzaron a caminar, tambaleándose por el pasillo.

Un momento después de que Draco desapareciera, la puerta se abrió de golpe detrás de los dos y algunos Mortífagos entraron.

Hermione lanzó maldiciones por sobre su hombro, hábilmente alcanzando a algunas de las figuras encapuchadas.

Al principio, algunos fueron atacados por hechizos que Hermione sabía que no había lanzado, y sospechó que Draco los había ayudado un poco antes de escabullirse por la puerta abierta.

"No pueden luchar si no es cien contra uno, no es cierto?" les gritó Hermione mientras avanzaban lentamente por el pasillo.

Casi estaban llegando a la alfombra cuando uno de los Mortífagos saltó y gritó furiosamente "Avada Kedavra!"

Un rayo de luz verde avanzó hacia ellos antes incluso de que pudieran gritar, pero de repente, un rayo de luz blanca apareció, proveniente del amuleto. Chocó contra la maldición asesina un metro antes de que los tocara, provocando un pequeño estallido.

Ron y Hermione se quedaron helados por el susto momentáneamente, sin creer que aún estuvieran vivos. Miraron el amuleto y vieron que el brillo en los ojos esmeraldas desaparecía lentamente mientras las pequeñas gemas se volvían negras. El rayo de luz provocado por la colisión desapareció, revelando un sorprendido Mortífago del otro lado del pasillo. Los dos adolescentes y las figuras enmascaradas se miraron durante un momento antes de comenzar a correr.

El Mortífago levantó la varita al tiempo que Ron y Hermione se lanzaron rodando sobre la alfombra. Hermione le pasó los brazos a Ron por los hombros, aferrando la llave en su mano. Gritó "la Madriguera!" activando el traslador.

Los dos desaparecieron justo cuando los Mortífagos los alcanzaban.

Aterrizaron con un ruido sordo en el suelo del living de la Madriguera.

Todos estaban sentados en silencio en varios sofás y sillas.

Sólo les tomó un segundo registrar lo que estaba sucediendo antes de que todos saltaban y gritaban a los demás que vinieran.

"Oh Ron! Mi bebé!" lloró la Sra. Weasley, arrodillándose inmediatamente junto a su hijo y abrazándolo desesperadamente. El Sr. Weasley se acercó luego, abrazándolos a los dos y sollozando. Los gemelos y Ginny se unieron al abrazo grupal, todos llorando aliviados por tener de regreso a su hermano con vida.

Ron se quebró, y en el abrazo reconfortante de su familia, comenzó a llorar. Los padres de Hermione estaban allí también e inmediatamente se unieron para abrazar fuertemente a su hija llorando, diciéndole que nunca más les hiciera algo como eso.

Sirius y Snape entraron a prisa en la cocina, mirando con desesperación. Se lanzaron hacia las familias que rompían sus abrazos para revisar la condición física de los dos adolescentes.

"Dónde están Harry y Draco?" gritó Snape frenéticamente.

Los Weasley miraron alrededor, notando por primera vez que sólo ellos dos habían regresado.

Ron y Hermione bajaron un poco las cabezas.

"Los Mortífagos atraparon a Harry. Draco fue a buscarlo," dijo Ron aturdido, sintiéndose muy agotado. Era como si estuvieran atrapados en una historia de terror sin fin. La culpa que sentía era avasalladora.

"No," gimió Ginny con terror. Fred y George se quedaron congelados con idénticas miradas de horror.

Snape tomó un florero cercano y lo lanzó contra la pared en un arrebato de furia.

"NO!" gritó Sirius, cayendo al suelo de rodillas con la cabeza entre las manos. "No, no de nuevo. Recién volvía a tenerlo!"

El resto no sabía qué decirles a los dos, y estaban bastante perturbados ellos mismos.

Sirius miró a Hermione con una extraña mirada en sus ojos. "Cómo consiguieron ese traslador?" preguntó. Todo el mundo lo miró, ahora preguntándose exactamente lo mismo. "Harry no sabía cómo hacer uno y estoy seguro de que Draco tampoco," dijo fríamente.

Hermione desvió la mirada "Yo, um… no lo sé," mintió, pero Sirius sabía la verdad. Le bastó echar una mirada al rostro culpable del Sr. Weasley.

"_Bastardo_!" gruñó antes de lanzarse contra el padre de Ron. Antes de que pudiera alcanzarlo, Snape lo agarró por detrás. Sirius luchó para desprenderse del agarre de Snape, y alcanzar al Sr. Weasley. "Bastardo! Lo sabías! Ayudaste mandándolo en una misión suicida! Apenas tiene dieciséis! Nunca tuvo fiesta de cumpleaños!" gritó enloquecido.

"Black! Detente idiota!" exclamó Snape. "Arreglaremos esto después de averiguar exactamente qué es lo que está pasando!"

Sirius finalmente se calmó, levantándose rígidamente, mirando con aborrecimiento al Sr. Weasley. Snape había comenzado a caminar con él hacia la cocina, pero Sirius se dio la vuelta fríamente, sin intentar otro ataque contra el Sr. Weasley, pero sólo acercándosele.

"Harry pensaba de ti como un padre y tú lo mandaste a sacrificarse como si no valiera nada. Y ahora va a morir pensando que no era más que una herramienta que usamos cuando estamos en problemas…"

"ES SUFICIENTE, BLACK," espetó Snape, arrastrando a Sirius hacia la cocina y dándole órdenes de quedarse allí.

Los señores Weasley revisaron a su hijo, que obviamente no tenía la mejor condición. El señor Weasley levantó a Ron en brazos. Ron le pasó los brazos alrededor del cuello y enterró su agotado, sucio y lloroso rostro en su hombro.

Snape volvió a la sala con una expresión sombría.

"Voy a llevar a Ron a San Mungo," anunció el Sr. Weasley. Los chicos Weasley se pararon solemnemente para seguirlos mientras su madre se quedaba al lado de su marido, acariciándole el pelo a Ron con sus dedos y murmurando palabras para reconfortarlo.

"Esperen! Necesito saber exactamente qué pasó! Qué fue lo que planearon los chicos, qué saben," dijo Snape frenéticamente, mirando a Hermione.

"Y-yo tengo que ir con Ron," dijo con tono de disculpa.

Ginny dio un paso adelante. "Voy con ellos hasta el hospital, pero una vez que nos aseguremos de que Ron está bien, Hermione me contará todo y volveré a decírselo," dijo temblorosamente.

Snape asintió mientras los Weasley y los Granger iban hacia San Mungo.

.

El dolor de cabeza de Harry finalmente cesó cuando fue lanzado al suelo. La habitación continuó dando vueltas y el zumbido continuó en su cabeza por varios minutos.

Finalmente, pudo ser capaz de mirar alrededor. Estaba en una gran habitación sin nada de especial. Se veía como si alguna vez hubiera sido un gran comedor, pero ahora estaba vacía y fría. Las antorchas en las cuatro paredes incluso hacían que todo se viera más inquietante. Cada antorcha tenía dos espadas cruzadas que colgaban en la pared debajo, asegurando que esa habitación provocaría dolor. Recordó a Draco diciéndole cómo su padre amaba las espadas, razón por la cual habían comenzado a practicar esgrima en primer lugar, esperando algún día enseñarle cómo hacerlo con espadas reales. La decoración de la habitación demostraba quién estaba a cargo.

Los Mortífagos se quedaron de pie detrás de él. Directamente delante de él estaba sentado Lucius Malfoy en una gran silla ornamentada en una parte elevada de la habitación, pareciendo como si estuviera sentado en un trono.

Un Mortífago le estaba ofreciendo una varita. Harry revisó frenéticamente sus bolsillos, pero para su horror, se dio cuenta que la varita que Lucius Malfoy estaba girando entre sus dedos era en realidad la de Harry. Ahora ya no importaba que fueran muchos menos Mortífagos que en el duelo final de Voldemort y Harry. En ese momento, habría dado cualquier cosa por tener de regreso su magia sin varita. Lentamente se puso de pie.

"No te daré ni siquiera una oportunidad, Potter," dijo Lucius arrastrando las palabras, jugueteando con la varita. "Me quedaré con esto."

Se guardó la varita en el bolsillo de la túnica y se levantó, acercándose a Harry, quien intentó ocultar el nerviosismo de su expresión y se quedó en donde estaba.

"Quieres ver un pequeño truco divertido, Potter?" preguntó con maldad.

Sacó su varita y con ella se tocó la Marca Tenebrosa, y miró a Harry, esperando.

De repente, la cicatriz volvió a escocerle de dolor. Cayó de rodillas apretándose la cabeza e intentando con todas sus fuerzas no gritar.

Con una risa sádica, Lucius levantó su varita y el dolor cesó inmediatamente.

"Que interesante. Me habían dicho que no lo sentías en tu cicatriz cuando lo hacíamos. Supongo que es por la proximidad," dijo, claramente entretenido.

Lucius caminó confiado hacia Harry, quien rápidamente se puso de pie y retrocedió un par de pasos.

"Potter, Potter. No es hora de irse. Siéntate," dijo Lucius con una sonrisa malvada. Agitó su varita y los talones de Harry se unieron momentáneamente, haciéndolo caer sentado. Los Mortífagos se rieron de él.

"Eres patético, sabes!" le gruñó Harry a Lucius con más confianza de la que realmente tenía. "Crees que te convertirás en el próximo señor Tenebroso, pero ni siquiera me darás mi varita para intentar ganarme en un duelo. Puedes jugar tus pequeños juegos conmigo, pero incluso aunque me mates, alguien te matará a ti, dejando libre al siguiente para que intente tomar el poder, hasta que todos estén derrotados como las pequeñas ratas que son!"

Lucius se le acercó rápidamente, con su expresión llena de furia. Lo tomó del pelo y tiró hacia atrás para que Harry se quedara mirándolo.

"No seré derrotado, Potter. Pero te aseguro que tú sí. Pagarás por lo que le hiciste a nuestro antiguo maestro, y no te entrometerás en mi camino," se burló antes de soltar la cabeza de Harry.

"También pagarás," dijo en voz más alta, "por corromper a mi hijo. Estaba en su camino por ser grande antes de que _tú_ arruinaras todo en su cabeza."

"Si, estaba en camino de seguir tus pasos y convertirse en un arrastrado pequeño sirviente. Afortunadamente, está hecho de un material más fuerte que cualquier de ustedes, cobardes," se burló Harry.

"Draco es un pequeño traidor y ha sido una pérdida de tiempo durante quince años," espetó Lucius.

"_Draco_ es mejor que lo que tú nunca serás. Tú tienes gente que te teme, pero Draco tiene gente que lo respeta, y eso es algo que tú nunca podrás tener," dijo Harry enojado.

"_Crucio!_" gritó Lucius furioso.

Una vez más, el dolor envolvió su cuerpo y tuvo que morderse el labio para evitar gritar mientras estaba hecho un ovillo en el suelo.

Cuando el dolor cesó, Harry puso temblorosamente sus manos en el suelo y comenzó a levantarse con mucho esfuerzo. Sin embargo, de repente sintió que una capa lo cubría y oyó los sonidos de varios jadeos. Levantó la vista para ver el rostro de Draco mientras el rubio lo ponía de pie. Estaban los dos bajo la capa invisible. Draco rápidamente alejó a Harry del lugar donde había caído.

"Desapareció?" preguntó un Mortífago.

"No, idiota. No se puede aparecer o desaparecer en esta parte de la mansión," espetó Lucius, mirando alrededor con ansiedad. "Cubran las puertas."

Bajo la capa, los dos chicos corrieron hacia la puerta más cercana pero se detuvieron bruscamente antes de chocar contra dos Mortífagos. Los demás comenzaron a recorrer la habitación, con los brazos en alto. Draco pensó rápido y comenzó a aturdir Mortífagos en cada puerta, efectivamente confundiéndolos. Utilizó un hechizo que Hermione le había enseñado para hacer que una de las puertas del lado opuesto se abriera de golpe, haciendo que la mayoría de las figuras encapuchadas corrieran en esa dirección, incluyendo a los dos que custodiaban la puerta más cercana a donde ellos estaban.

Una mirada de comprensión cubrió la expresión de Lucius.

"Accio capa invisible!" gritó. Los dos chicos intentaron desesperadamente aferrarse al material pero la capa se les escurrió. Harry comenzó a lanzarse hacia adelante en su búsqueda, no queriendo perder la capa de su padre, pero Draco lo trajo de regreso, mirándolo como si estuviera loco.

La mirada de Lucius se cruzó con la de Draco, y una gran furia cruzó su rostro. Draco se quedó helado ante la mirada de odio de su padre. Harry lo tomó de la muñeca y tiró de él hacia la puerta, apenas esquivando los hechizos. Uno golpeó a Draco en el brazo, provocándole un corte profundo, antes de que cerraran la puerta y comenzaran a correr por los pasillos.

"Dónde estamos?" preguntó Harry frenético.

Draco miró alrededor, mordiéndose el labio. "Um, um, creo que es por aquí," dijo, sonando muy inseguro de sí mismo. Al oír pisadas detrás de ellos, Harry no tuvo más opción que seguirlo a ciegas.

Los dos doblaron una esquina y casi chocaron contra alguien. Draco apuntó con su varita hacia la figura que estaba parada en el corredor oscuro y comenzó a gritar una maldición.

"Whou, whou," dijo el hombre, levantando las manos defensivamente. "Harry? Oh, gracias a Merlín," dijo el hombre aliviado. Dio un paso hacia la luz y Harry dejó escapar el aliento que había estado conteniendo.

"Sdr. Callahan?" preguntó indrédulo. "Qué? Cómo…"

Los tres se congelaron al oír pisadas a la distancia que se acercaban.

"Aquí, muchachos," dijo el sanador, metiéndolos en una pequeña y oscura habitación.

Los tres contuvieron el aliento y esperaron. Draco y Harry estaban temblando, uno de miedo, y el otro por los efectos de la Maldición Cruciatus.

Afortunadamente, las pisadas pasaron la habitación.

"Muy bien" susurró Harry luego de que había pasado un tiempo suficientemente largo de espera, "tenemos que salir de aquí."

"Espera un segundo, Harry," dijo el Sdr. Callahan, mirando desaprobadoramente el cuerpo tembloroso del chico, sacando una pequeña botella.

"Ahora?" preguntó Harry sin creerlo.

"No será bueno para nosotros si te desmayas en el camino," explicó. "Soy un sanador, Harry. Hazme caso, quieres?"

Harry suspiró y rápidamente se tomó la poción.

"Feliz?" preguntó, un poco enojado.

"Mucho," dijo el Sdr. Callahan con una sonrisa.

"Cómo nos encontró?" preguntó Harry.

"Tu padrino y el profesor Snape pusieron a todos sus conocidos en su búsqueda," dijo el Sdr. Callahan rápidamente, caminando hacia la puerta.

"Si, pero cómo se le ocurrió venir aquí?" preguntó Draco con asombro. "Quiero decir, estamos en el medio de la nada, no?"

"Se los explicaré después. Tenemos que irnos. Los llevaré por donde vine," dijo en voz baja, escuchando a través de la puerta para asegurarse de que no había nadie. "Muy bien, muchachos, ahora o nunca. Quédense cerca," dijo antes de adelantarse hacia el oscuro pasillo.

Los tres caminaron silenciosamente por los pasillos, escuchando cualquier sonido, pero no había ninguno. De hecho, eso hizo que Harry se sintiera inquieto, pensando que deberían poder oír _algo_ de los Mortífagos buscándolos.

De repente, el Sdr. Callahan se detuvo. "Oyeron eso?" susurró.

"Oír qué? Yo no escuché nada," dijo Draco nerviosamente, escudriñando la oscuridad.

"Yo tampoco," dijo Harry.

"Métanse por aquí," susurró el Sdr. Callahan, señalando una gran puerta en un costado mientras apuntaba con la punta de su varita hacia el pasillo en tinieblas. "Ahora," siseó urgentemente.

Pensando que el sanador podría haber visto algo, Draco y Harry se pusieron en movimiento, abriendo la puerta de un tirón y comenzando a entrar hasta que se quedaron quietos del horror.

Era la gran habitación a donde Harry había sido llevado originalmente. Todos los Mortífagos habían regresado, con las varitas apuntándolos. Los desarmaron rápidamente.

Harry y Draco retrocedieron pero fueron simultáneamente empujados hacia adelante.

Harry miró hacia atrás para ver al Sdr. Callahan cerrando calmadamente la puerta y entrando a la habitación. Le tomó algunos momentos darse cuenta de lo que significaba antes de la verdad le cayó como un balde de agua helada.

"Buen trabajo, Callahan," dijo Lucius con una sonrisa malvada.


	23. Luz verde

Luz verde

"Traidor!" gritó furioso, incorporándose. "Cobarde traicionero! Confié en ti! Ni siquiera pudiste enfrentarnos! Tenías que engañarnos como una apestosa serpiente!"

Callahan agitó su varita e instantáneamente puso a Harry bajo la maldición Cruciatus. Después de todo lo que había vivido esa noche, no pudo evitar gritar de dolor en el suelo.

Finalmente culminó y Harry se sentó jadeando y temblando. Draco lo ayudó a ponerse de pie.

"Ahora Harry, en realidad fue tu culpa por confiar en mí. Quiero decir, realmente creíste que era sólo una coincidencia que yo fuera el único sanador en todo San Mungo que había hecho cursos de enfermedades muggle? Cuán crédulo eres? Estudié enfermedades Muggle porque salió en el Profeta que habías tenido cáncer Muggle. Cuando comenzamos a probar nuestras conexiones con tu cicatriz, supimos que sería cuestión de tiempo antes de que fueras a San Mungo ya que la enfermera de Hogwarts estaba de vacaciones."

"Cómo sabía eso?" preguntó Harry suspicazmente.

"No lo escuchaste? Su marido ganó un viaje al Caribe y ambos necesitaban vacaciones," dijo con una sonrisa malvada. "De cualquier forma, tenía que convencerte de que era un efecto colateral desconocido de haber removido ese cáncer para poder estudiar los efectos de nuestros experimentos."

"Sus experimentos?" repitió Harry, sin creer lo que oía.

"Lucius no se convirtió en nuestro líder por nada, Harry. Ha investigado muchísimo acerca de tu cicatriz. Mientras que nuestro antiguo maestro pensaba que era una conexión problemática e intentó cortarla, Lucius pensó que podría ser un arma muy útil. También fue quien imaginó que sólo porque el señor Tenebroso se hubiera ido, eso no significaba que la conexión había desaparecido. Estabas conectado al señor Tenebroso como nosotros, vinculando sin saberlo a cualquiera que tuviera la Marca Tenebrosa contigo, afortunadamente. Lucius encontró la manera de provocarte dolor a través de tu cicatriz, aunque parece mantener en secreto _la manera_ de hacerlo. Creo que no importa mucho ahora. Obviamente, como has experimentado a través de tus dolores de cabeza, nuestra conexión difiere levemente, pero aparentemente la distancia juega un factor de importancia en si puedes sentir que el dolor proviene de tu cicatriz o no, como puedo ver por esos encantadores rasguños en tu frente."

"Todas esas pruebas…" dijo Harry sin creerlo.

"Si, no te resultó demasiada coincidencia que siempre tuvieras esos ataques durante nuestras reuniones? Sabes, por un tiempo creímos que no estaba funcionando ya que no viniste corriendo la primera vez. Por supuesto, la segunda vez finalmente te atrapamos ya que no fuiste lo suficientemente estúpido para pensar que era un ataque. En realidad, creo que tuviste razón, de cierta manera," dijo Callahan con una maligna sonrisa. "El problema de los desmayos fue un inconveniente solucionado por la constante ingesta de una poción diseñada por mí. Por supuesto, originalmente esperamos usar la conexión como una excusa para tenerte a solas y secuestrarte de esa manera, pero tu estúpido padrino y Snape nunca te dejaban solo un segundo y tomaban mi varita cada vez que dejaban la maldita habitación. Al menos logramos mantenerte vigilado por un tiempo; manteniendo a nuestros enemigos cerca. Incluso tuve una pequeña diversión, pretendiendo curarte cuando Snape comenzó a sospechar, pero salió bastante bien. No queríamos tenerte delirando cuando llegaran las noticias del secuestro de tu amigo."

"Pero el profesor Snape testeó la poción que me dio!" protestó Harry.

"Snape testeó _una_ poción, la cual había llevado en una botella diferente a la que te di en primer lugar. Él era el único que sospechó de mí, el traidor."

"Usted es el traidor!" gritó Harry enojado. Estaba tan enojado consigo mismo por no verlo.

"Potter, Potter, Potter," dijo perversamente Lucius, acercándoseles despreocupadamente. Harry se puso delante de Draco, quien desesperadamente intentaba no demostrar el terror que sentía mientras su padre se acercaba, "cómo puedes condenar las acciones del Sdr. Callahan cuando tú mismo te has hecho amigo de un traidor?"

"Cómo puedes decirle traidor a Draco cuando _tú_ te volviste en _su _contra?" le espetó Harry, moviéndose un poco más para bloquear completamente a su amigo. "Se suponía que tú eras su padre."

"Realmente vas a enarbolar valores familiares cuando, por lo que entiendo, tu propio tío intentó matarte?" se burló Lucius maliciosamente.

Harry lo fulminó con odio en la mirada.

"Eso pensé. Ahora Draco, ven a saludar a tu padre," dijo en tono de burla.

"Tú ya no eres mi padre," dijo Draco, sonando muy confiado, aunque Harry podía ver que no se sentía así.

"Cometiste un grave error cambiando de lado, Draco," dijo Lucius amenazadoramente. "Cuántas veces te dije que aquellos que se opusieran a nuestra causa caerían? Has escogido el bando perdedor."

"Preferiría estar en el bando perdedor antes que pelear por tu causa!" gritó Draco, enfureciéndose. "Intenté decirte antes que no quería hacer las cosas que tú querías que hiciera! Intenté decirte que no quería lastimar o matar a las personas, pero no escuchabas! Sólo me golpeaste cada vez que intenté decírtelo y ahora actúas tan sorprendido cuando hice todo lo que intentaba decirte en primer lugar! Es tu culpa que no lo hayas visto venir! Eres una horrible excusa como padre!" gritó Draco, liberando su ira mientras se ponía delante de Harry.

"Eres una desgracia para ser un Malfoy, Draco. Has avergonzado el nombre de la familia," se burló Lucius.

"Bien. Estoy contento. De todas maneras odio a mi familia! Son un puñado de cobardes egoístas que piensan que son especiales. Bueno, no lo son. No son diferentes de cualquiera de los otros que llevan la Marca Tenebrosa quemada en su brazo! Todos se han arrodillado y besado los pies y torturado a gente inocente," continuó Draco.

"_Muggles_ y _sangre sucias_ no son gente, Draco! Cuántas veces tengo que decírtelo?" gritó Lucius.

"Bueno, un _sangre sucia_ derrotó al señor Tenebroso! Y adivina qué? Él mismo era también un _sangre impura_! Su padre era Muggle, o no lo sabías?" gritó Draco.

Hubo un silencio de sorpresa.

"Mentiroso!" gritó furioso un Mortífago.

"Me lo dijo el mismo," dijo Harry. "O ninguno de ustedes se dio cuenta de que la tumba de su padre estaba en un cementerio Muggle?"

Hubo otro silencio mientras los Mortífagos intentaban entender el concepto.

"Bueno, tenemos un líder sangre pura ahora," dijo Lucius firmemente. "Pero dado que ustedes dos son buenos amigos de nuestros enemigos, creo que es hora de que tengamos una pequeña charla."

Dos Mortífagos marcharon y obligaron a los dos chicos a sentarse, espalda contra espalda, antes de que Lucius conjurara unas cuerdas, atándolos juntos.

"Todavía no nos estamos divirtiendo?" preguntó con una carcajada maligna. Harry y Draco lo fulminaron con la mirada. "Ahora, si ustedes dos cooperan y nos dicen lo que necesitamos saber, haremos que sus muertes sean rápidas y relativamente indoloras. Y Draco, si haces esto, ruegas clemencia, y me prometes lealtad a mí, realmente consideraré dejarte vivir y unirte a nosotros. Por supuesto, serás mantenido bajo estricta vigilancia, pero estarás vivo."

"Nunca," escupió Draco-

"Ahora, Draco, no te decidas tan rápidamente. Veremos si podemos persuadirte," dijo Lucius con una sonrisa perversa. "Ahora, oí que te has estado quedando con tu padrino. Severus nos traicionó y quiero saber cómo atraparlo. Quiero saber cómo atravesar sus barreras o alguna otra manera de atraparlo. También quiero saber los nombres de todos los miembros de la Orden y cualquier otra información que ustedes tengan sobre esto. Pueden hacerlo fácil y decírnoslo ahora, o podemos torturarlos hasta que nos digan todo lo que saben. Qué eligen?"

Ninguno de los dos dijo una palabra.

Lucius se acercó a Harry y lo tomó del rostro con la mano, haciendo que se encontraran los ojos esmeraldas con los fríos grises. "Qué tal tu padrino y esos mugrientos Weasley a los que pareces estar tan apegado? Ellos están, no es así? Sé que Arthur y su esposa estaban la última vez. Quien más, ahora? Sus hijos mayores, tal vez? Cuántos de sus hijos están en la Orden?"

Harry le escupió en la cara con una mirada de odio.

Lucius golpeó a Harry en la cara antes de limpiarse su propio rostro con un pañuelo. Dio la vuelta hacia su hijo.

"Qué tal tú, Draco? Quieres responder a la pregunta? Tú sabes lo que te haré si no lo haces, y es una respuesta tan simple. O qué tal mis preguntas sobre tu padrino?"

"Nunca te diré nada," le espetó Draco.

Lucius se puso de pie y apuntó su varita a Harry. "Ya lo veremos. _Crucio_!"

La maldición golpeó a Harry y un grito salió involuntariamente de su garganta mientras temblaba y se retorcía, intentando detener el dolor o liberarse de las ataduras, lo que fuera para detener la agonía.

Cuando se detuvo, se recordó temblorosamente que tenía que respirar. Draco lo hacía entrecortadamente y Harry se preguntaba si el rubio iba a llorar ya que los Mortífagos que los rodeaban se reían.

"Ahora, Draco, hay algo que quieras decirme?" preguntó Lucius con una sonrisa satisfecha.

"Draco, no le digas nada, no importa lo que pase," dijo Harry con los dientes apretados.

Draco respiró profundamente. "No lo haré," dijo, pero con menos convicción que antes.

"Tu decisión," dijo Lucius con un brillo en sus ojos al torturar una vez más a Harry.

La espalda de Harry se arqueó sobre la de Draco. Intentó contener los gritos pero de todas maneras notó que se le escapaba uno.

Una vez más se encontró casi desmayado sobre la espalda de Draco. El rubio temblaba e intentaba ver sobre su hombro a Harry, pero sin lograrlo.

"Draco, no importa lo que haga, no le digas nada," susurró Harry.

"Draco, quieres que tu amigo sufra? Estás disfrutando esto?" preguntó Lucius malignamente.

Draco negó con la cabeza vehementemente. "No! No quiero y no lo disfruto! Sólo déjalo en paz. Tortúrame _a mí, _en su lugar!"

Harry estaba por protestar, pero se detuvo. Empezaba a entender la manera en que trabajaban los Mortífagos, y sus protestas sólo harían más probable que Draco fuera torturado.

Predeciblemente, Lucius continuó torturando a Draco, y mientras más le rogaba Draco porque se detuviera, más tiempo lo torturaba. Algunas veces, Harry creyó que Draco iba a revelar la información a causa de la culpa, pero se mantuvo fuerte y no lo hizo. El rubio tomó a Harry de las manos, ofreciéndole un poco de confort mientras el chico era torturado otra vez.

En cualquier otra situación, Harry estaba avergonzado de pensar que habría rogado para que se detuvieran, pero se forzó a sí mismo a mantenerse callado por el bien de Draco, mordiéndose el labio inferior hasta que comenzó a sangrar para evitar hacer las cosas más difíciles para los dos.

"Tú también puedes detener esto en cualquier momento, Potter. Sólo dime lo que quiero saber y te mataré, terminando con todo este sufrimiento," continuó recordándole Lucius, pero eso era algo que Harry estaba seguro de que nunca saldría de su boca, sin importar durante cuánto tiempo lo torturaran.

Al estar continuamente bajo la maldición, los ruegos de Draco y las risas de los Mortífagos comenzaron a amortiguarse mientras su mente se llenaba de pensamientos. No podía evitar pensar en lo que les había sucedido a los padres de Neville, y rezaba no volverse loco. Eso se veía incluso peor que la muerte. Al menos al morir podría ver a sus padres y morir con dignidad, pero la locura no le dejaría nada, y jamás querría que sus amigos lo vieran en ese estado. También pensó en Sirius, en como jamás se podría disculpar realmente por hacer esto. Finalmente, se estaba dando cuenta de que no saldrían de allí con vida. Nunca volvería a ver a sus amigos. Había cumplido su promesa de regresar a Ron a salvo, y Hermione también había retornado, pero qué con Draco? Draco ni siquiera habría considerado jamás ir si Harry no hubiese ido, y su muerte pesaría sobre sus hombros. Draco había confiado en él, y como devolución, Harry lo había conducido hasta la muerte justo cuando comenzaba a tener una buena vida con Snape.

"Perdón por qué? Harry? Perdón por qué?" oyó que Draco preguntaba con voz perpleja, trayéndolo de regreso a la realidad.

Harry se dio cuenta de que había estado repitiendo, "Perdóname Draco," una y otra vez. Los mortífagos se reían de él, haciéndole burlas, pero Draco le sostuvo las manos con fuerza con sus propias manos temblorosas. Harry comenzó a asustarse pensando que realmente empezaba a volverse loco. Temblaba por completo y la traspiración le cubría la cara. Su respiración era errática y gemía levemente, sintiendo las reminiscencias del dolor y anticipando la nueva oleada de dolor.

"Perdón por arrastrarte aquí," le susurró a Draco, con la cabeza colgando para no tener que ver el mundo, que giraba a su alrededor.

"No te culpes, Harry, fue mi decisión," siseó Draco rápidamente antes de que Harry fuera golpeado otra vez con la maldición.

Luego de que Draco se negara a responder unas veces más, Lucius comenzó a enojarse.

Desató los nudos y Harry cayó inmediatamente al suelo, temblando. Draco se puso a su lado instantáneamente, revisándolo, aunque no había mucho que pudiera hacer.

Harry se concentró en calmar su cuerpo tembloroso e intentó sentarse. Deseó tener la esperanza de que pronto regresarían a salvo, pero Harry no pudo evitar pensar que era su hora. Así iba a pasar el poco resto de su vida, sin alivio del dolor hasta morir. No era un pensamiento agradable y Harry intentó alejarlo antes de sucumbir en la desesperación.

"Bien," gritó Lucius, enfurecido, "has tomado tu decisión, Draco, y es hora de que pagues las consecuencias. Quieres estar del lado de Potter? Déjame enseñarte una o dos cosas acerca de cómo es estar del lado perdedor."

Asintió con la cabeza y unos Mortífagos se le acercaron y lo agarraron, arrastrándolo entre gritos y pataleos hacia su padre antes de arrojarlo sin ceremonias a sus pies. Draco se arrastró para alejarse, pero los Mortífagos lo encerraron en círculo entre él y su padre, sin posibilidad de escapar.

Lucius levantó su varita y aplicó la maldición Cruciatus sobre su hijo. Los Mortífagos rieron mientras Draco gritaba y se retorcía en el suelo, haciéndose un ovillo en busca de ese insignificante sentimiento de protección.

Harry, mientras tanto, retrocedió lentamente. Cualquiera de los Mortífagos que lo vieron, sólo observaron a un chico congelado del horror, encogido de terror al ver a su amigo ser torturado. Unos meses atrás, Harry se habría lanzado entre la multitud y habría intentado derrotar a Lucius a pesar del seguro fracaso, pero haber pasado tanto tiempo con dos Slytherins le había enseñado una o dos cosas.

Ahora no era el momento de valentía sin sentido, sino de un poco de astucia Slytherin. Después de todo, casi lo sorteaban para esa casa. Rápidamente se le había ocurrido una loca idea, pero al menos tenía una mayor posibilidad de funcionar que sólo lanzarse para intentar ayudar a Draco.

Cuando sintió que llegaba a la pared, se levantó y tomó las espadas que estaban allí, sosteniéndolas detrás de su espalda mientras se deslizaba hacia adelante. Eran largas y delgadas las espadas ceremoniales, pero funcionarían. De hecho, funcionarían mejor al parecerse más a los floretes que a las espadas más pesadas.

Tan pronto como alcanzó a un Mortífago, lo hizo caer al suelo, y Harry instantáneamente puso la punta de su espada contra su garganta.

Lucius detuvo la maldición cuando todos se dieron vuelta para verlo. La mayoría lo apuntó con la varita sin pensar, pero se detuvieron. _Expelliarmus_ funcionaba con varitas, enviándolas volando hasta aquel que decía el hechizo, pero nadie quería tener una espada volando hacia él. Además, Harry tenía tiempo de soltar la espada si cualquiera de ellos comenzaba a decir el hechizo antes de que lo golpeara.

Draco yacía en el suelo hecho un ovillo, llorando y temblando de dolor. El rubio abrió los ojos y vio lo que estaba sucediendo. Comenzó a arrastrarse hacia donde estaba Harry, pero su padre lo alcanzó y lo tomó del pelo. Draco fue llevado de regreso, intentando agarrar la mano de su padre.

"Nadie se mueva. Ahora, déjalo," dijo Harry gruñendo amenazadoramente. "Déjalo o tendrás una baja en sus filas y el resto de tus seguidores sabrán lo poco que te preocupas por ellos."

El mortífago en el suelo le rogaba a Lucius que cumpliera las órdenes de Harry.

"Oh Potter," dijo Lucius arrastrando las palabras, "no tienes lo que hace falta para matar a un hombre."

"Ya he matado a Voldemort. Si se reduce a esto, Draco o él, lo haré con la consciencia limpia. Defensa propia, último recurso, tú sabes cómo es esto. Mi lealtad con mis amigos es mucho más fuerte que mis reservas en matar a un hombre que disfruta de las torturas a los demás, incluyendo la mía," dijo Harry con una calma que no sabía que poseía. Por supuesto, interiormente su corazón palpitaba de miedo. Sabía que a Lucius no le importaba perder un seguidor, pero si descuidadamente dejaba morir a ese, perdería apoyo de los Mortífagos como líder por no cumplir su rol de protector. "Además," continuó sombríamente, "estar bajo la maldición Cruciatus tanto tiempo esta última hora realmente me hace sentir menos que amistoso."

Harry levantó la otra espada con su otra mano, agradeciendo a Merlín de que fuera ligera, y rápidamente apuntó a otra garganta.

"Acuéstate junto a él si no quieres que te corte la garganta," amenazó Harry y siguió apuntando a la figura enmascarada con la espada hasta que estuvo junto al otro. Harry rezaba porque nadie reconociera lo vacías que eran sus amenazas. Lucius tenía razón, dudaba de que pudiera matar a alguien, al menos no de esa manera, cuando la otra persona no tenía ni siquiera una oportunidad.

Lucius lo miró con furia y empujó a su hijo. Draco se arrastro hacia adelante hasta Harry y temblorosamente se puso de pie. Harry le alcanzó una de las espadas. Ahora, Harry deseó haber pensado en eso un poco más porque no tenía ni la menor idea de qué hacer.

"Levántense," dijo Draco. Los dos prisioneros lentamente obedecieron. Desafortunadamente, los dos de pie eran más grandes que los chicos y serían más difíciles de controlar.

Justo cuando Harry notaba eso, también lo hacían los dos Mortífagos. Uno alejó de un golpe la espada, provocándose un corte en el brazo, mientras que el otro se alejó fuera del alcance de la espada.

Harry y Draco no tuvieron que esperar que les dijeran que corrieran y se apresuraron hacia la puerta, agachándose y esquivando hechizos como podían. Una maldición golpeó el filo de la espada de Harry y todo lo que pudo hacer fue no dejar caerla mientras vibraba por el golpe. Sin embargo, el metal aparentemente había reflejado el hechizo, golpeando a uno de los Mortífagos y haciéndolo caer entre gritos.

Dos figuras enmascaradas bloquearon su camino, ahora levantando sus propias espadas.

"Quieren jugar con las espadas muchachos?" se burló Lucius con maldad. "Bueno, esto debería ser entretenido. Veamos cómo les va. No los maten todavía. Veremos qué hacer con Potter, pero _yo_ quiero el honor de enseñarle a mi hijo su última lección."

Draco se colocó de manera tal que quedó con Harry espalda contra espalda, sin tocarse para tener espacio para moverse, pero lo suficientemente cerca como para asegurarse de que nadie los atacaba por detrás.

Harry palideció. No estaba seguro de cuánto sabían esos Mortífagos acerca de luchar con espadas, no confiaba demasiado en su propia habilidad. Siempre perdió contra Draco en esgrima, y no estaba acostumbrado al peso de la espada. Recordó a Draco mencionar haber practicado con espadas antes, y se sintió aliviado de que al menos su amigo pudiera defenderse.

Harry no tuvo mucho tiempo para pensar ya que una espada se le acercó. La bloqueó con la suya con un fuerte sonido antes de moverla rápidamente para bloquear otro ataque. Los dos Mortífagos luchaban contra ellos. Afortunadamente, eso era todo lo que realmente podían hacer a causa del espacio, o lo que los Mortífagos arriesgarían por lastimarse dado la proximidad. No obstante, dos era definitivamente más de lo que había enfrentado alguna vez, y lucho por concentrarse en ambos.

Luchaba tan bien como podía, aunque tuvo algunos fallos, inseguro de si los dos que peleaban contra él realmente obedecían las palabras de Lucius acerca de matarlo. Harry gritó cuando una de las hojas le hizo un corte en el brazo, y casi tira la espada. Ignoró el dolor y continuó defendiéndose, ocasionalmente intentando dar una estocada, pero no funcionaba muy bien por el arma nueva y los dos oponentes.

Sonrió cuando finalmente alcanzó a uno en el pecho, dejándole sólo un corte superficial, pero dejándolo desarmado como para que otro tuviera que tomar su lugar.

En un momento, Harry captó un poco de cómo lo estaba haciendo Draco y se quedó muy impresionado al ver algunas personas en el suelo, tapándose sus heridas. Draco estaba peleando contra dos oponentes en ese momento, pero para él, parecía fácil, con sus pies moviéndose en con fluidez. Definitivamente estaba en su elemento.

Harry fue traído de regreso a la realidad al oír un sonido cortando el aire, y levantó su espada para bloquear un ataque. Puso en práctica todo lo que Draco le había enseñado, pero la mayoría estaban dejándolo para ir a ayudar a pelear contra Draco. Harry continuó venciendo a más personas con cortes superficiales que simplemente los obligaban a dejar de pelear, hasta que uno se le abalanzó sobre él con la espada. Harry se movió al costado, manteniendo alta la espada. Su hoja se incrustó en el estómago de su atacante.

Harry sintió que algo se le movía en su interior cuando vio caer y no moverse a la figura encapuchada. Miró su espada, cubierta de sangre con aturdimiento y horror. Había matado a alguien-

Oyó un fuerte choque a su lado y levantó la vista para ver que Draco apenas había bloqueado un ataque dirigido hacia Harry. El rubio le provocó un corte a lo largo de la pierna del hombre para derrotarlo. "Continúa, Harry. No te des por vencido ahora," dijo Draco rápidamente maniobrando su espada para bloquear dos ataques al mismo tiempo.

Harry tragó con dificultad y continuó peleando con todo lo que tenía.

De repente, los Mortífagos contra los que estaba peleando retrocedieron y Harry se dio vuelta confundido justo a tiempo para ver a Lucius acercándosele por un costado antes de que el hombre le hiciera un corte en el pecho con un fluido movimiento.

Harry dejó caer su espada apretándose el pecho, sin comprender del todo lo que había sucedido y con un dolor ardiente que se le esparcía por el pecho. Se miró las manos y vio que estaban cubiertas de sangre. La herida no parecía demasiado profunda, pero dolía y sangraba terriblemente.

Lucius avanzó hacia él, furioso, y Harry retrocedió. El hombre rubio golpeó con el mango de la espada al pecho de Harry, haciéndolo caer con una oleada de dolor.

Harry miró desesperadamente sobre su hombro a Draco, pero el rubio estaba ocupado, ahora rodeado por los Mortífagos restantes que eran capaces o suficientemente hábiles para luchar contra él. Harry tanteó el suelo en busca de su espada como mejor podía, estando acostado sobre su espalda. Justo cuando sus dedos rozaron la empuñadura, Lucius le puso la punta de la espada en la garganta, con sus fríos ojos grises destellando con furia.

"Eres un tonto entrometido, Potter. Una vez te dije que un día terminarías como tus padres. Hoy es ese día, muchacho. Por supuesto, ellos tuvieron una muerte rápida pero tú no tendrás tal misericordia," susurró, rozándole la mejilla con la espada, sin herirlo, sino enviándole escalofríos a su espina mientras alcanzaba un poco más de la empuñadura de su espada con los dedos.

"Va a fracasar, sabes," dijo Harry con una mirada fulminante, manteniendo a Lucius concentrado en su rostro mientras que su mano se cerraba sobre la empuñadura de su espada. "Dumbledore está buscándote y puede patear tu trasero en cualquier momento."

Harry alejó la punta de la espada de su cara y levantó su propia espada, provocándole un corte profundo en el muslo del rubio.

Lucius gritó de furia y sacó su varita al tiempo que le daba una patada a la espada de Harry. Pronunció un hechizo que Harry no conocía y una luz azul lo golpeó en el estómago.

Harry gritó de dolor cuando su estómago pareció acalambrarse por completo, enviando oleadas de dolor tanto a su torso como a las puntas de los pies.

Cuando el dolor terminó, levantó la mirada para encontrarse con unos ojos grises, pero éstos llenos de preocupación.

Draco lo ayudó a sentarse, mirando con preocupación su pecho. Harry siguió su mirada y notó que su remera estaba casi empapada de sangre.

"No es tan grave," dijo Harry débilmente con una mueca de dolor. "No es tan profunda, no sé por qué sangra tanto."

"Se acabó el juego, muchachos," dijo Lucius, obviamente furioso ya que los dos, y especialmente su hijo, se habían defendido muy bien contra sus Mortífagos. "No sé lo que esperaban lograr con su pequeño montaje, pero como pueden ver, están peor que cuando empezaron."

Harry miró alrededor para ver a los Mortífagos tomándose de sus heridas. No parecía que ellos estuvieran mucho peor. Si iban a morir, estaba contento de que al menos habían pateado los traseros de _algunos _mortífagos.

Estaba por comentarle sus pensamientos a Lucius, pero fue atrapado por los pies por algunos Mortífagos mientras que otros hacían lo propio con Draco. Harry hizo una mueca de dolor ante el movimiento repentino que se causó una oleada de sufrimiento a través de la herida en el pecho, pero se mantuvo en silencio.

"Ese fue un movimiento tonto, Draco," dijo Lucius, claramente encolerizado. "No te diste cuenta que luchar contra mí sólo haría que tu muerte fuera más dolorosa?"

"Preferiría _morir_ peleando contra ti antes que _vivir_ arrodillado ante ti," gritó Draco, lleno de una adrenalina que le daba coraje.

"Justas palabras, Draco," se burló Lucius, "pero no creo que realmente hayas considerado las consecuencias de pelear contra mí. A los traidores no se les conceden muertes instantáneas o nobles. Los traidores ven a sus amigos ser torturados antes de que ellos mismos son bendecidos con la muerte luego de rogar por ella, e incluso allí, sólo cumplimos el pedido si nos aburrimos. Veamos si reconsideras tu lugar en esta guerra."

Callahan y otro Mortífago se adelantaron y agarraron con fuerza a Harry por los brazos, y lo forzaron a ir hacia el centro de la habitación, donde los Mortífagos hicieron un círculo a su alrededor como para que todos pudieran ver lo que iba a suceder.

Draco corrió para intentar alcanzar a su amigos, pero dos Mortífagos también lo agarraron a él, llevándolo hacia el círculo para asegurarse de que viera lo que iba a pasarle a Harry.

"Bien, Potter, creo que has tenido suficientes Maldiciones Cruciatus antes, y francamente estoy cansado de utilizarla en ti. Así que, pensé en la información que mi hijo me dio sobre ti. Oí que estás familiarizado con los efectos de un dementor, correcto?" preguntó Lucius con la ceja levantada. Harry palideció levemente. No tenía una manera de defenderse de los dementores sin su varita, y tenía el presentimiento de que reviviría algo más reciente que la muerte de sus padres si los dementores se le acercaban. Iba a revivir la pesadilla acerca de Sirius; no estaba seguro de cuánto podría soportarlo.

"Mi hijo me contó todo acerca del efecto que tienen sobre ti, y por tu expresión puedo ver que estaba diciendo la verdad."

Harry miró de reojo a Draco, quien parecía abrumado por la culpa. Harry intentó comunicarle silenciosamente que sabía que no era su culpa. Además, eso había sido en tercer año, mientras aún eran enemigos.

"Estarás interesado en saber que hay un pequeño hechizo que recrea los efectos de los Dementores, aunque magnificados. Te hace sentir que realmente estás reviviendo tu peor recuerdo. Ahora, dicen que si tu peor recuerdo tiene que ver contigo siendo físicamente lastimado, el hechizo hará realmente revivir a tu cuerpo las heridas, y siempre me dio curiosidad saber si era cierto," dijo Lucius con crueldad.

Los mortífagos se burlaron mientras Harry sentía que su corazón se detenía. No quería revivir sus peores recuerdos. Preferiría revivir las Maldiciones Cruciatus o las torturas o lo que fuera antes que revivir la noche en la casa de los Stenson.

"No! Déjenlo!" gritó Draco.

"Oh, no te preocupes, Draco. Ya vendrá tu turno," dijo Lucius burlonamente levantando la varita. Harry no pudo evitar mirarla con terror. "_Iromem el birret!_"

De repente, Harry sintió como si ya no estuviera en la habitación llena de Mortífagos. En su lugar, estaba tendido en el suelo en la casa de los Stenson. Se sentó apresuradamente, pero una mano cubrió su boca y lo estampó de nuevo contra el suelo. De seguro, era Tío Vernon.

Draco observó los ojos cerrados de Harry y su cuerpo cayó al suelo cuando los Mortífagos lo soltaron.

"No, no, no, no" murmuró Harry con terror. De repente, un largo corte apareció en su frente en el lugar exacto que había tenido esa noche. "No es real. No es real. No es real," comenzó a murmurar Harry para sí mismo en la habitación de su pesadilla.

'_Bien, Harry. Eso es,_' pensó Draco para su amigo. '_No es real_.'

"No, por favor! No de Nuevo!" gritó Harry repentinamente, con los ojos cerrados mientras se revolcaba por el suelo, atrapado en una horrible pesadilla. "Sirius, por favor ayúdame! Sirius! No dejes que me lleve! Va a golpearme!" gritaba Harry desesperadamente.

Draco observe silenciosamente horrorizado cómo los gritos de Harry se volvieron más desesperadamente lastimosos y heridas de todo tipo comenzaron a aparecer. Cuando la cicatriz en la muñeca de Harry comenzó a sangrar furiosamente, Draco tuvo que mirar hacia otro lado antes de descomponerse. Algo le llamó la atención.

Mirando a su bolsillo, vio dos varitas. Estuvo momentáneamente confundido ya que recordaba que los Mortífagos tenían la suya y la otra que recordaba tener era una de las varitas falsas de los Weasley. De repente, todo encajó. El traslador. Era la varita de Ron. Habían decidido que Draco la conservara ya que Harry iba a ser revisado por los Mortífagos cuando lo capturaran. La varita extra que los Mortífagos habían encontrado antes no era la de Ron, sino una de las falsas que Draco había tomado de la habitación de los gemelos.

Draco rápidamente desvió la mirada, sabiendo que sería demasiado sospechoso quedarse mirando su bolsillo. Los gritos de Harry atrajeron su atención nuevamente hacia el medio del círculo.

Harry estaba tendido en un charco de su propia sangre, con lágrimas que caían de sus ojos. "Basta! Por favor, hagan que se detenga!" rogaba, aunque Draco no estaba seguro de a quién le estaba hablando. "Sólo déjenme morir! No puedo soportarlo más! Perdóname Sirius! Sólo quiero que termine! Déjenme morir!" dijo Harry hecho un ovillo, y otra marca de sangre apareció en su espalda.

Los Mortífagos reían ante el entretenimiento.

"Les dije que lo tendría rogándome por matarlo," dijo Lucius con aires de suficiencia. "Que patético."

Draco miró a su padre con puro odio. Por un momento, se imaginó a sí mismo en la posición de su padre. Allí es donde habría terminado si no hubiera cambiado de bando. Nunca había estado más agradecido por su decisión. Cómo podía alguien encontrar eso entretenido?

De repente, los gritos de Harry cesaron y todas las heridas y la sangre desaparecieron. Al principio, Draco pensó que su padre había mostrado piedad hacia el joven Gryffindor, pero rápidamente se dio cuenta de que el hechizo se había detenido automáticamente cuando la peor parte del recuerdo había terminado.

Los ojos de Harry se abrieron lentamente y miró a su alrededor a los risueños Mortífagos con una expresión adusta. No tenía la fuerza para ponerse de pie.

"Tu rogaste por tu muerte, Potter, y estoy muy dispuesto a concedértela," dijo Lucius con una sonrisa maligna. Levantó su varita y Harry cerró los ojos.

"AVADA KEDAVRA!"

A través de sus ojos cerrados, Harry vio un rayo de luz verde.

Pero, momentos después, no se _sentía_ muerto.

Con cautela abrió los ojos y notó que Lucius ya no estaba parado delante de él, sino que estaba tirado en el suelo cerca de él. No comprendió lo que había pasado hasta que vio a Draco, quien sostenía una varita con una mano temblorosa y una mirada de terror en su rostro.

Draco había matado a su padre.

_**Nota del traductor**_**: **Ufff, la verdad es que me costó muchísimo traducir este cap. Se me hizo muy muy largo, y lo completé en varias partes, me llevó varios días. Tampoco puedo decir que haya sido un capítulo muy agradable, pero bueno, quedan pocos; en total creo que son 29.

Gracias por los reviews que dejan. Últimamente son pocos, pero bueno, gracias de todos modos.


	24. Una razón para vivir

Una razón para luchar

Los Mortífagos pronto comenzaron a salir de sus estados de shock, y Harry, ignorando las dolorosas protestas de su cuerpo, saltó a la acción. Se arrastró hasta el cuerpo de Lucius y rápidamente tomó su propia varita el bolsillo del hombre. Se dio la vuelta y vio a algunos Mortífagos dándose vuelta hacia Draco, que se había quedado ahí parado, mirando el cadáver de su padre con asombro.

Harry rápidamente aturdió a esos Mortífagos y comenzó a lanzarles maldiciones a los otros. Velozmente tomó su capa invisible y corrió hacia Draco, sin molestarse en cubrirse con ella dado que sólo los haría ir más lentamente. Tomó a Draco por la muñeca y tiró de él, lanzando maldiciones por sobre su hombro mientras corrían otra vez hasta la puerta más cercana.

Harry rezó a cualquiera que estuviera escuchando para que los dejara salir con vida de allí mientras avanzaron por un oscuro corredor, Draco corriendo junto a él aún aturdido. Harry lanzó encantamientos aumentadores hacia atrás a todo, desde arañas hasta piedras, esperando que entretuviera a sus perseguidores. Ayudaba, pero también significaba que Harry estaba mirando más hacia atrás, que al frente.

De repente, Draco lo empujó de costado, golpeándose los dos contra una pared mientras una maldición asesina pasaba por el medio de pasillo. Le acertó al mortífago que los seguía más de cerca.

Draco obviamente había vuelto en sí y agarró a Harry de la muñeca, arrastrándolo un poco agachado. Draco lanzó hechizos a los Mortífagos que tenían delante mientras que Harry lo hacía con los que tenían detrás. Afortunadamente, Draco lo arrastró por un pasillo perpendicular y corrieron a toda velocidad, Draco marcando el camino, corriendo en zigzag por diferentes caminos, tratando de despistar a los Mortífagos.

Pasaron junto a una pintura de un hombre con una expresión fría de comando con una placa que decía "Ozymandias."

"Sé donde estamos!" exclamó Draco con un alivio inexplicable antes de doblar en el siguiente pasillo. Harry podría haber llorado del alivio.

Se detuvieron de golpe al oír una voz en la siguiente esquina ordenándole a alguien que custodiara la puerta.

Harry lanzó sobre ellos la capa invisible que aún tenía en su mano justo a tiempo para evitar chocar con unos mortífagos que corrían por ese pasillo, yendo a cubrir todas las puertas.

"Alguien vaya a la habitación principal, tome el cristal y el mapa de aquí así podemos ubicar a Potter," ordenó alguien. "Tenemos que matar a ese pequeño bastardo ahora!"

Tan pronto como pasaron, Draco avanzó por el pasillo, bajo la capa invisible, hasta una gran habitación. Cerraron la puerta y entre los dos hicieron levitar un gran escritorio hasta ella; el cuarto parecía un estudio antiguo y se veía como si no hubiera sido utilizado en años. Los dos corrieron hasta la ventana e intentaron abrirla, pero la madera se había hinchado se movía.

Desafortunadamente, haber cerrado la puerta no había pasado inadvertido, o alguien había logrado hacer un hechizo localizador sobre Harry, porque pronto llegó un Mortífago a golpear la puerta, pidiendo refuerzos. Aparentemente, no quería pelear sólo contra los dos chicos, en especial ahora que llevaban varitas

Harry corrió y tomó un pisapapeles, lanzándolo con todas sus fuerzas contra el vidrio. Tomó una pequeña alfombra y la puso sobre la parte inferior del marco para no lastimarse con las puntas de los vidrios que sobresalían.

"Vamos!" le gritó a Draco, y el rubio inmediatamente se metió por la pequeña abertura, obteniendo pequeños cortes en su espalda por los vidrios rotos del marco superior.

Harry lo siguió, dando un salto al oír explotar la puerta detrás de él. Draco lo tomó de los brazos y tiró de él, y los dos cayeron sobre el pasto embarrado antes de ponerse inmediatamente de pie y comenzar a correr alejándose de la casa para ponerse a cubierto detrás de los árboles dado que les lanzaban hechizos a sus espaldas y los Mortífagos comenzaban a salir de la casa.

Mientras corrían, Harry apuntó al cielo y lanzó varias llamaradas coloridas. Draco se dio cuenta de lo que intentaba hacer y apuntó hacia arriba. "Morsmordre!" gritó, y la Marca Tenebrosa apareció gigante en el cielo. Ahora la Orden podría encontrar los cuarteles principales de los Mortífagos.

Harry imaginó en su mente la Madriguera mientras corrían y tomó fuertemente a Draco de la muñeca.

"La Madriguera!" gritó, activando el traslador que Hermione había hecho de su zapato. Rezó porque terminaran en algún lugar que pudieran reconocer y no en el medio de un árbol o algo así. Rezó porque aún funcionara.

Entonces, sintió el familiar gancho bajo el obligo, y agradeció a quienquiera que estuviera escuchándolo.

Harry sintió que sus pies golpeaban contra el suelo y sus piernas fallaron cuando sintió una punzada de dolor en el tobillo derecho al aterrizar incómodamente, quedándose en cuatro patas. Draco estaba acostado de espaldas, junto a él, recuperando el aliento.

Harry levantó su cabeza agotada y miró alrededor. Estaban a un lado de la sucia carretera que los llevaría a la Madriguera. Tenían una larga caminata por delante, pero al menos sabían donde estaban. Se sentó y se limpió las manos en sus pantalones para intentar sacarse la mugre de los cortes y heridas que tenía en las palmas, incluyendo los profundos cortes que se había hecho con los vidrios en la Cámara de las Pesadillas. Sintió una gota de agua en su mano. Llovía levemente. Bajó la Mirada hacia su pecho y cuidadosamente pasó sus dedos sobre la herida. No parecía realmente tan profunda, pero no había comenzado a cerrarse y aún sangraba un poco. No estaba seguro de por qué no comenzaba a cicatrizarse, pero no había nada que pudiera hacer allí.

Le echó una mirada a Draco. El rubio se sentó y miraba perdidamente a la distancia.

"La Madriguera está en esa dirección. Yo diría que tenemos una pequeña larga caminata por delante," le comenzó suavemente. Draco asintió aturdido, pero aparte de eso no hizo ningún otro movimiento. "Draco?" preguntó amablemente.

"T-Te molesta si no comenzamos a regresar ya?" preguntó débilmente, sin mirar a Harry.

Harry se levantó e hizo una mueca de dolor al poner el peso sobre su pierna derecha. Cojeó hasta el rubio y se sentó junto a él.

"Podemos quedarnos el tiempo que necesites," le aseguró Harry, aún cuando estaba comenzando a llover con más intensidad.

"Gracias," susurró Draco.

Hubo un largo silencio.

"Draco, háblame," le pidió Harry. Draco respiró temblorosamente y negó con la cabeza.

"Soy un asesino. Maté a mi propio padre," dijo temblando.

"Lo que hiciste fue salvarnos. No tenías otra alternativa. Además, él no es tu padre, Draco, no realmente. Estaba a punto de matarme. Eso no es ser un padre," dijo Harry suavemente.

Draco negó con la cabeza.

"Él me crió. Incluso aunque me odiara, yo aún era su hijo y lo maté! No importa cuánto intenté cambiar, aún sigo siento malvado!" dijo, conteniendo un sollozo.

"Tú crees que yo soy malvado por haber matado a Voldemort?" preguntó Harry amablemente.

"No, pero eso es diferente. Él era el Señor Tenebroso. Iba a matar a mucha gente. Tú salvaste a las personas."

"No puedes ver que es exactamente lo mismo? Lucius Malfoy era el siguiente Señor Tenebroso!" insistió Harry.

Draco se volvió hacia él. "Más te vale que no compares a mi padre con el señor Tenebroso," gritó.

Harry no dejó que la ira del chico lo amedrentara, sabiendo que estaba mal dirigida. Tenía que detener la culpa del rubio antes de que estuviera demasiado profundamente arraigada como para repararla.

"Bueno, eso estoy haciendo. No era más que un maldito codicioso que traicionó a su familia."

"Cierra tu maldita boca!" gritó Draco.

"Él creía que era tan grande, pero no era más que un cobarde que habría matado a su propio hijo para salvar su cuello. _Él _era el malvado."

"Bastardo!" gritó Draco furioso. Se volvió hacia Harry y le lanzó un puñetazo a la cara tan bien como pudo estando sentado. Sin embargo, el rubio estaba emocionalmente perturbado para apuntar apropiadamente y Harry fácilmente esquivó el golpe.

"Por eso es que no puede ser tu padre, Draco. No lo ves? No eres como él. No eres Lucius Malfoy porque él jamás podría haber siquiera imaginado ser la persona que eres. Tú no eres maligno; eres bueno. Eres valiente e hiciste lo que tenías que hacer, incluso aunque no querías hacerlo."

Draco negó con la cabeza, tratando desesperadamente de contener las lágrimas. "No, él era un gran hombre. Yo lo admiraba. Era la única persona a quien podía recurrir por ayuda. Era el único que se preocupaba por mis cosas! Y ahora, estoy solo. Yo lo maté!" gritó, temblando por el esfuerzo de contener las lágrimas. Llovía con fuerza ahora, pero ninguno de ellos pareció notarlo.

"Draco, escúchame, escúchate a ti mismo! Tú sabes que sólo se interesaba por ti cuando le convenía. Tú nunca podías pedirle ayuda en realidad! Te habría dado algún consejo su te gustaba una chica? Y qué si era hija de muggles? Él te habría matado! Podrías haberle contado si estabas triste, o con miedo o preocupado? Habría estado emocionado por algo sólo porque tú lo estabas?" preguntó salvajemente.

Una cálida lágrima bajó por su mejilla, mezclándose con las gotas de lluvia sobre su cara, porque aunque estaba dirigiéndole esas preguntas a Draco, fácilmente podría habérselas hecho a sí mismo acerca de los Dursley, y sabía cuál iba a ser la respuesta. Respiró profundamente y continuó.

"Pero basta de tu antigua familia. Ahora tienes al Profesor Snape. Él piensa de ti como su propio hijo. Él te ama, incluso aunque no sepa siempre cómo demostrarlo. Él está allí para ti, de verdad. No del tipo de 'estar allí' como estaba tu padre cuando quería comprarte."

"Sev va a odiarme cuando sepa lo que hice," dijo Draco temblando.

"Claro que no. Te prometo que no lo hará."

"Pero si lo hace…"

"Entonces tendremos que agregar otra cama en mi habitación, pero eso no va a pasar ya que probablemente el Profesor Snape nunca vuelva a perderte de vista," dijo Harry con una sonrisa reconfortante.

"Realmente me dejarías mudarme contigo si tuviera que hacerlo?"

"Por supuesto. Para eso están los mejores amigos," dijo Harry tranquilizadoramente. Draco lo miró con asombro.

"Pensaba que Weasley era tu mejor amigo."

"Uno puede tener más de un mejor amigo, pero ustedes definitivamente son un trío de elite para mí," dijo Harry.

Hubo un largo silencio.

"Por qué tenía que odiarme tanto?" preguntó Draco lacrimosamente.

"Era un idiota."

"Pero aún así duele," dijo Draco en voz baja.

"Si, lo sé," dijo Harry suavemente.

Una lágrima se escurrió del ojo del rubio y se la limpió casi con pánico.

"Draco, está bien. Puedes llorar. No hay nadie más que yo," dijo Harry suavemente.

"Los Malfoy no lloran," dijo firmemente.

"Ya no tienes que ser más un Malfoy,"

Draco lo miró con una expresión de dolor.

Con un repentino sollozo, Draco puso dubitativamente sus brazos húmedos alrededor del cuello de Harry y enterró su cara en el hombro del Gryffindor comenzando a llorar por primera vez en mucho tiempo.

Harry abrazó a Draco y acarició su espalda tranquilizadoramente tal como había visto a los gemelos hacer con Ron luego de sus pesadillas. Draco aferró la parte trasera de la remera empapada de Harry, atormentado por los sollozos, con las lágrimas mezclándose con la lluvia y sus quejidos ocasionalmente amortiguados por el distante sonido de un trueno.

Finalmente, Draco dejó de llorar. Se sentó respirando entrecortadamente. Tenía un poco de sangre de Harry en su remera, pero Harry no se molestó en señalárselo. No había nada más que pudieran hacer allí.

"Supongo que deberíamos ir volviendo antes de que nuestros padrinos maten a alguien," dijo, poniéndose de pie.

Harry intentó levantarse también, pero tuvo mayor dificultad. Incluso la más ligera presión sobre su pie le hacía doler muchísimo.

Draco se puso a su lado rápidamente, ayudándolo a pararse. Pasó el brazo de Harry por sus hombros y lo ayudó.

"Vamos rengo," dijo con una sonrisa. Harry lo fulminó con la mirada.

"Oh cállate," murmuró. Intentó poner algo de peso en su pierna lastimada e hizo una mueca, volviendo inmediatamente a colocar su peso sobre Draco.

"Estás seguro de que puedes hacer esto?" preguntó Draco mientras empezaban a caminar, observando la remera cubierta de sangre.

"Bueno, estoy seguro de que no voy a quedarme aquí."

El cielo pareció iluminarse por un relámpago distante. El ruido de un trueno pronto lo siguió.

"Por supuesto, _tenía_ que comenzar a llover cuando tenemos que caminar miles de kilómetros a la intemperie," gruñó Draco.

"Si, digamos que encaja. Pero diablos, sí que hace frío aquí," dijo Harry, quien empezaba a temblar.

"De verdad? Yo no tengo tanto frío," musitó Draco.

Mientras seguían caminando, Harry comenzó a apoyarse en Draco más y más.

"Sabes," dijo Draco, "creo que con cada paso te haces más pesado."

"Lo siento," murmuró Harry. Volvió a colocar su peso sobre la pierna buena y casi se cae.

"Okay, tal vez deberías quedarte sobre mí," dijo Draco, evitando que Harry se cayera y sosteniéndolo con más fuerza.

Harry sólo asintió.

Mientras seguían caminando bajo la lluvia, los espasmos de Harry se fueron haciendo más obvios.

"Vamos, Har, no hace tanto frío," dijo Draco, mirando a su amigo. "Estás bi…"

"Draco?" interrumpió Harry. Sonaba un poco asustado. "Recuerdas cuando el Sdr. Callahan me dio esa poción cuando chocamos contra él en el pasillo? Me parece que no era una poción curativa."

Draco dejó de caminar y miró a Harry con temor. "Por qué, qué pasa?"

"Realmente no me siento bien," gimió con un suspiro.

"Oh, diablos. Um… bien, aún puedes caminar?" preguntó casi con pánico. Harry asintió. "Bien, entonces sólo tratemos de llegar a la Madriguera. Puedes apoyarte en mí tanto como quieras."

Harry asintió y los dos empezaron a caminar en silencio. Harry tenía que apoyarse más y más en Draco y cada vez le costaba más respirar.

"Dray, no puedo más," dijo Harry finalmente cuando incluso su pierna buena estaba a punto de sucumbir a cada paso que daba. Estaba tan aturdido y agotado. Le dolía todo el cuerpo. Sólo quería dormir.

"Harry, tienes que seguir," dijo Draco, tratando de mantener despierto a Harry, pero el Gryffindor se sentándose temblorosamente en el suelo.

"No puedo," dijo Harry débilmente. Todo daba vueltas.

"Por favor, Harry. No me hagas esto," rogó Draco. "Vas a lograrlo. No puedes darte por vencido ahora."

Harry hizo una mueca de dolor respirando espasmódicamente. Le dolía mucho pero sentía como si no le llegara suficiente oxígeno. Su cabeza daba vueltas.

"Dile a Sirius que lamento todo esto," murmuró acostándose.

"Harry, no!" gritó Draco entre lágrimas. Era obvio, sin embargo, que Harry no iba a mantenerse consciente mucho tiempo más. Draco miró alrededor frenéticamente, de lado a lado de la sucia carretera sin nada más que árboles a los costados. Rogó porque hubiera alguien allí, pero estaban solos. "Muy bien, voy a buscar ayuda, si?" le dijo a Harry. "Vamos a meterte bajo ese árbol para mantenerte un poco más seco. Pon tus brazos alrededor de mi cuello. Vamos, eso es."

Draco pasó sus brazos bajo los de Harry y lo levantó. Harry hizo lo posible por cojear hasta el árbol, pero Draco prácticamente tuvo que arrastrarlo. Ayudó al moreno a acostarse junto a un tronco. Harry apenas estaba consciente mientras Draco se sacó la túnica de Mortífago que estaba usando sobre su ropa y lo cubrió con ella para intentar mantenerlo caliente, incluso aunque chorreaba.

"Sólo aguanta, Harry. Volveré enseguida con ayuda."

Harry apenas asintió.

Draco se levantó y comenzó a correr en la oscuridad por la carretera. Luego de algunos minutos, comenzó a sentir una puntada en el costado, pero no dejó que eso lo retrasara. Finalmente, la Madriguera apareció a la distancia y Draco casi lloró de alivio. Corrió aún más rápidamente mientras atravesaba el jardín delantero hasta la destartalada morada.

Casi se patina y choca contra la puerta. Intentó recuperar el aliento mientras que buscaba a alguien. La casa parecía estar vacía.

Cayó de rodillas del cansancio y la derrota y comenzó a llorar.

"Draco!"

Levantó la vista para ver a su padrino corriendo hacia él. El maestro de Pociones se puso de rodillas junto a Draco y puso al mojado muchacho contra su pecho.

"Oh, gracias a Merlín! Gracias a Merlín!" murmuró, dejando escapar unas pocas lágrimas de alivio.

"Dónde está Harry?" preguntó Sirius desesperadamente, corriendo hacia ellos. Ginny estaba junto a él.

Draco se alejó temblorosamente de su padrino. "En el camino. El Sdr. Callahan le dio una poción," dijo frenéticamente.

"El Sdr. Callahan? De qué estás hablando Draco?" preguntó Snape.

"Era un Mortífago… estaba allí… le dio una poción a Harry cuando creíamos que era bueno… hizo que Harry se enfermara. Tienen que encontrarlo! Los guiaré," dijo Draco histéricamente, tratando de ponerse de pie, pero Snape lo mantuvo donde estaba.

"Draco, sólo dinos dónde encontrarlo. No vas a ir ahora de regreso," dijo firmemente.

"Umm… en el camino, del lado izquierdo yendo desde aquí. Bajo un árbol grande cerca del borde de la ruta. Unos minutos antes de que pudiera verse la Madriguera. Tienen que apresurarse!"

"Usted quédese aquí con Draco, Profesor. Nosotros lo encontraremos," dijo Ginny, corriendo con Sirius.

Fueron hasta el borde de las barreras y Sirius tomó a Ginny por los brazos se aparecieron en el final de la carretera, llevando a la pelirroja con él para ayudarlo a buscar. Los dos se dieron la vuelta. Apenas podían ver la Madriguera, así que Harry aún tenía que estar un poco más lejos.

Corrieron por el lado izquierdo, escudriñando entre la oscura fila de árboles gritando el nombre de Harry. Era difícil ver algo. Sirius se apareció aún más lejos para buscar y poder cubrir más terreno rápidamente.

Ginny vio un bulto oscuro en el suelo cerca de uno de los árboles y se apresuró. De seguro, era Harry.

"Sirius! Aquí está!" gritó ella mientras corría hasta su lado y se arrodillaba. Harry estaba inconsciente y respiraba débilmente. Miró con horror la sangre que le cubría la parte delantera de la remera. Le levantó una de sus manos para mirar más de cerca los cortes profundos.

"Harry? Harry, despierta por favor," rogó Ginny, limpiándole la lluvia de su cara. Harry no se movió ni hizo ningún movimiento.

Sirius apareció detrás de ella y se arrodilló del otro lado de Harry.

"Harry. Oh Merlín, Harry, despierta. Soy Sirius, vamos," dijo frenéticamente. Notó los oscuros moretones en el cuello de Harry con la forma de manos y uno en su mejilla, junto con los cortes que tenía en todo su cuerpo. "Alguien estuvo ahorcándolo," dijo con asombro. Rápidamente se despabiló. "Tenemos que conseguir ayuda. Llevémoslo de regreso a la Madriguera."

Puso un brazo bajo sus rodillas y otro bajo su cuello, y levantó en brazos al empapado muchacho. Harry gimió débilmente ante el movimiento y sus cejas se fruncieron.

"Harry? Harry puedes escucharme?" gritó Sirius enloquecido, pero Harry no respondió.

"Ginny, pon tus brazos alrededor de mi estómago y aférrate con fuerza, voy a aparecernos junto a las barreras."

Ginny asintió y siguió las instrucciones, cerrando los ojos con fuerza mientras desaparecían y aparecían con un 'pop' en el borde que cubrían las barreras de la Madriguera. Los dos comenzaron a correr hacia la casa, Sirius llevando a Harry junto a su pecho.

Cuando entraron, Draco, quien estaba sentado en un sillón con una taza de té, dio un salto. Snape se acercó rápidamente, y lo revisó rápidamente para ver qué le sucedía.

"Tenemos que llevarlo a San Mungo," dijo al instante.

"Qué es lo que le pasa?" preguntó Sirius con lágrimas en los ojos.

"Ese _bastardo_ de Callahan le dio algo que no puede ser combatido por su sistema inmune. Es demasiado débil. Necesitamos llevarlo al hospital inmediatamente," dijo con urgencia. "Vamos, Draco, quiero que alguien también te vea a ti."

Draco se acercó cansadamente a su padrino, quien le apoyó una mano sobre el hombro y lo dirigió hacia la chimenea luego de Sirius y Harry.

Fueron por polvos flu hasta la sala de emergencia de San Mungo, donde pronto fueron recibidos por algunos oficiales que ayudaron a Sirius a colocar a Harry en una camilla. Snape se unió a ellos, explicándole a un Sanador acerca de la condición médica de Harry. Sirius, Draco y Ginny fueron junto a ellos, del otro lado, explicando todo lo que sabían acerca de lo que había pasado y lo que sabían acerca del Sdr. Callahan.

"El Sdr. Callahan, un Mortífago?" preguntó incrédulamente el sanador con quien estaban hablando. "Imposible."

"Hey! Yo lo vi! Nos entregó justo a ellos y casi nos matan! Ha estado utilizando todas esas citas para realizar extraños experimentos en Harry! Le dio esa poción y luego nos llevó de vuelta a la habitación donde estaban todos los Mortífagos! Le lanzó la Maldición Cruciatus!" gritó Draco enojado.

"Si tu lo dices," suspiró el sanador, sonando levemente abrumado.

Finalmente llevaron a una sala y los sanadores entraron, permitiendo que Snape también lo hiciera una vez que proclamó ser el médico de Harry. Antes de irse, se aseguró de que Sirius se quedara con Draco para que alguien lo revisara. Aunque Sirius deseaba desesperadamente estar con su ahijado, aceptó así Snape, quien sabía más acerca de la condición médica de Harry, podría ayudarlo.

Sirius usó su energía reprimida para buscar un sanador para que revisara a Draco, ladrándole a la primera enfermera con quien se cruzó para que buscara a un sanador familiarizado con los efectos de la Maldición Cruciatus. Ginny se sentó junto a él, distrayéndose de lo que estaba pasando con Harry asegurándose de que Draco tenía a alguien allí mientras iba a ser revisado.

Mientras el sanador revisaba al tembloroso rubio en la misma sala de espera, dado que Draco se había negado a irse hasta saber qué le pasaba a su amigo, unos sanadores salieron corriendo de la habitación de Harry y se alejaron por los pasillos sin darles ninguna indicación de lo que estaba sucediendo.

Todo lo que podían hacer era esperar.

.

Mientras tanto, arriba, los señores Weasley y los gemelos estaban sentados en el cuarto donde Ron había sido examinado y sometido a varias pociones y hechizos curativos. El sanador principal del área estaba en la habitación hablando con ellos.

"Ron estará bien. Podrá volver a casa mañana, pero necesitará mucho descanso y comida. Les daré algunas pociones…"

Fue interrumpido por algunos de los sanadores de Harry, que entraron de golpe por la puerta.

"Murphy, lo necesitamos en una emergencia, ahora," jadeó.

"No pueden avisarle a Callahan o a Gomez?" preguntó. "Estoy con un paciente que ha estado con Mortífagos durante días."

"Bueno, este chico recién regresó de estar con Mortífagos también, y su amigo insiste en que Callahan es uno de ellos. Necesitamos su experiencia en sistemas inmunes ya que, aparentemente, el de este chico fue afectado por una enfermedad muggle," explicó la mujer urgentemente. "Dese prisa. No sabemos si el chico va a lograrlo!"

Ron se levantó de golpe de la cama. "Espere, Harry? Está hablando de Harry Potter?"

"Eso es confidencial," le espetó la sanadora mientras salía de la habitación junto con el Sdr. Murphy, quien se disculpó rápidamente. Fred y George los siguieron inmediatamente mientras los señores Weasley evitaban que Ron corriera tras ellos.

"Mamá, Papá, el Sdr. Callahan, él era…" dijo Ron frenéticamente.

"Lo sabemos, Ron. El sanador de Harry. Oh Merlín," dijo el Sr. Weasley cerrando los ojos.

"La escucharon? Ella dijo que podría no lograrlo! Eso significa que está realmente malherido! Podría estar muriendo! Tienen que dejarme ir!" gritó histéricamente.

"Ron, cariño, el sanador quiere que te quedes en la cama," protestó la señora Weasley.

"Mamá, Papá, Harry puso su vida en riesgo para rescatarme, y ahora podría morir. Tengo que estar allí," dijo Ron firmemente.

Sus padres se miraron.

"Muy bien, Ron, pero vamos contigo y no puedes adelantarnos," dijo la señora Weasley severamente, sacándose la capa y colocándola alrededor de su hijo que se levantaba débilmente de su cama.

"Alguien tiene que decirle a Hermione…" comenzó Ron antes de que la chica de pelo enmarañado abriese la puerta, regresando de contarle a Dumbledore lo que había sucedido.

"Ron, qué estás haciendo fuera de la cama?" preguntó preocupada.

"Es Harry. Está en Emergencias y parece que mal," dijo Ron, sonando temeroso.

Hermione contuvo la respiración y cerró los ojos momentáneamente.

"Voy adelantándome. Necesito saber qué es lo que sucede. Los veré allí," dijo Hermione, saliendo apresuradamente de la habitación.

Ron y sus padres comenzaron a ir velozmente hacia la sala de emergencias.

.

Fred y George siguieron a los sanadores hasta llegar a la habitación de Harry. Los dos medimagos atravesaron las puertas mientras los gemelos captaron la vista de dos rostros familiares.

Draco estaba sentado en una silla contra la pared. Se abrazaba a sí mismo y tenía una mirada perdida en la cara. Sirius y Ginny caminaban ansiosamente, ésta última ocasionalmente arrodillándose frente a Draco y preguntándole cómo estaba o diciéndole que todo saldría bien, y el primero tranquilizándose a sí mismo también.

Los gemelos se acercaron.

"Entonces realmente Harry está aquí?" preguntó Fred miserablemente.

"Qué está pasando exactamente?" preguntó George ansiosamente.

Sirius explicó rápidamente la situación, deteniéndose sólo una vez para frenar a una enfermera que pasaba, pidiéndole que por favor averiguara lo que sucedía con su ahijado. Ella se negó amablemente, diciéndole que no podía interrumpirlos así como así, en especial si era un caso de emergencia. Le aseguró a Sirius que los sanadores saldrían pronto.

Fred y George se sentaron con ligero asombro a cada lado de Draco, quien los miró, levemente intimidado. No quería lidiar con los gemelos justo en ese momento.

"Hey, Malfoy," dijo Fred en voz baja.

"Te molesta si te decimos Draco?" preguntó George.

Draco los miró débilmente. "Claro. De hecho, lo prefiero," dijo suavemente.

"Te debemos las gracias, por ayudar a salvar a Ron," dijo Fred.

"Yo no fui para salvar a tu hermano," dijo Draco amargamente, una vez más mirando hacia la nada. "Fui para asegurarme de que Harry no se matara. Y ahora él… yo ni siquiera sé qué está pasando! Él mi mejor amigo," admitió. "Mi único amigo," agregó en voz baja. "Él es el único que alguna vez me dio una oportunidad."

Hermione llegó corriendo y comenzó a hablar con Ginny.

"Bueno, no importa la razón, aún así ayudaste a salvarlo," dijo George.

"Y también te debemos una disculpa, porque tienes razón. Nunca te dimos una oportunidad," dijo Fred.

"Sabemos que es un poco tarde…"

"Pero queremos darte ahora una oportunidad."

Draco levantó la mirada y estuvo a punto de decir algo sarcástico, para burlarse de ellos y decirles que ya era demasiado tarde, pero por alguna razón, las palabras de burla no salieron.

"Está bien," dijo agotado.

Ron y sus padres vieron al grupo y Ron corrió hacia ellos, con sus padres siguiéndolo.

"Dónde está Harry? Qué le pasa?" preguntó urgentemente.

"No lo sabemos," dijo Sirius frustrado. "Los estúpidos sanadores aún no han salido de allí… qué estás haciendo _tú_ aquí?" preguntó enojado, mirando al Sr. Weasley.

"Escucha, Sirius, lo siento. Me preocupo por el bien de Harry tanto como tú," dijo el mayor de los pelirrojos amablemente.

"No empieces con esa basura!" gritó Sirius. "Harry sólo _pensó_ que te preocupabas por él, pero en realidad, él no estaría aquí ahora si tú no lo hubieses presionado para ir! Tú le hiciste ese maldito traslador!"

"Sirius," intervino Hermione, "Harry lo habría hecho aunque el Sr. Weasley no le hubiera hecho el traslador. Él averiguó cómo pasar las barreras y hubiese ido sin importar qué. Fue su decisión ir, tal como fue la mía y la de Draco ir con él."

"Escuchen," interrumpió la señora Weasley severamente, "tenemos cosas mucho más importantes aquí que comenzar a culparnos entre nosotros. No ayudará de ninguna manera, está bien? Así que todos siéntense o váyanse."

Todos obedecieron y se sentaron en varias sillas, Sirius y el Sr. Weasley lejos uno del otro. La señora Weasley podría ser una mujer muy intimidante.

Un rato después, el sanador salió con una expresión solemne en su rostro. Todos se levantaron con miradas aterrorizadas.

"Está presente el guardián de Harry?" preguntó esperanzado. Sirius dio un paso hacia delante.

"Soy su padrino. Qué está pasando? Harry está bien? Lo han tenido allí por casi dos horas y nadie nos dijo nada!" gritó entre temblores.

El sanador lo miró comprensivamente, con una mirada que no hizo nada por tranquilizar a nadie.

"Lamento eso. Tenemos a nuestros mejores sanadores allí con él intentando identificar el veneno que le fue administrado. Aparentemente es una creación original diseñada para el débil sistema inmune de Harry. Parece que es muy probable que lo que Draco decía fuera cierto. Todos los archivos del Sdr. Callahan acerca de Harry han desaparecido, pero tenemos razones para pensar que las pociones medicinales que le ha estado dando a Harry durante todo el verano han incluido pequeños rastros de cosas como diluyentes de sangre, por lo cual ha sangrado tanto esta noche, y otras pequeñas cosas que han contribuido a que el veneno actuara tan suave y efectivamente, y lo hace difícil de controlar. Primero apagó su sistema inmune, y luego comenzó a detener lentamente su sistema respiratorio y otros también. Tuvimos muchos momentos en las últimas horas en que casi lo perdemos. Parece que finalmente lo hemos llevado a una condición estable, aunque estamos inseguros de su estabilidad temporal."

"Qué significa eso?" preguntó nerviosa la señora Weasley. "Va a estar bien? Está despierto?"

"Lo que quiero decir es que Harry ha entrado en coma. Si pasa de esta noche, creemos que será una condición temporal," dijo el sanador sombríamente.

"_Si_ pasa de esta noche? Eso suena como si él…" se detuvo Hermione.

"No estamos seguros de si sobrevivirá hasta mañana. Ahora realmente depende de su voluntad para vivir. Tiene que de verdad desearlo para poder superar esto. Sin embargo…" se cortó con tristeza.

"Sin embargo qué?" preguntó George sin aliento.

"Sin embargo, Harry parece estar dándose por vencido," se lamentó el sanador. Todos lo miraron con horror.

"No. No," jadeó la señora Weasley.

"Lamento tener que decirles esto, pero esa es la desafortunada realidad de la situación. Esto pasa a menudo con pacientes que han pasado por muchas cosas en un corto período de tiempo o que se hayan deprimido recientemente y estén confundidos por algunas cosas," dijo amablemente, como si intentara hacerlos entender algo sin tener que decirlo.

"Confundido por algunas cosas?" gritó Draco poniéndose de pie. "Qué demonios se supone que significa eso? Por qué no nos habla claro en español? Confundido de _por qué_ regresar? Es eso lo que está tratando de decir?"

"Si, eso es lo que estoy diciendo," se lamentó el sanador.

"Quiere decir que Harry no puede pensar en una razón para vivir?" preguntó Ron temblorosamente.

"Les sugeriría hablarle. No será capaz de escucharlos conscientemente, pero podría llegar a sentir su presencia, y aunque no pueda entenderlos, no puede hacerle mal. Escuchar voces familiares podría reconfortarlo. Podría ser un buen momento para decirle adiós, sólo en caso de que no lo logre," dijo el sanador tan amablemente como pudo antes de marcharse.

Sirius se dejó caer temblorosamente en la silla de la sala de espera, con los ojos abiertos mirando hacia adelante.

"Se está dando por vencido," susurró. "Porque cree que no vale nada. Porque nunca le dije lo que valía. Y ahora no sabe por qué vivir."

Sirius no era el único de los presentes que se sentía culpable por ello. El Sr. Weasley se veía profundamente avergonzado, y todos los demás bajaron las cabezas un poco. Todos habían visto a Harry encerrarse en sí mismo. Todos habían estado muy conscientes de lo que el incidente con su tío le había hecho. Pero todos sus intentos por acercarse a él habían sido demasiado tarde. Muchos habían delegado en alguien más hacer el trabajo sucio y, al final, ninguno lo había hecho. Ahora Harry estaba pagando las consecuencias.

La señora Weasley se acercó hasta Sirius y lo miró significativamente.

"Bueno, no te detengas más. Entra allí y dale una razón para luchar."


	25. Simplemente Harry

Simplemente Harry

_Harry estaba sentado __en su alacena nuevamente con los Dursley. Estaba muy oscuro y Harry tenía miedo. Recordaba los tiempos cuando era pequeño y las tormentas lo asustaban, pero no había nadie a quien recurrir, ningún lugar para escapar de la oscuridad._

_Se arrastró hasta la puerta y la abrió. Delante había un gran espacio vacío negro con un montón de personas que le resultaban familiares paradas en la oscuridad. Tía Petunia le frunció el entrecejo, mientras Dudley se reía burlonamente. "Profesor," lo llamó débilmente al distinguir al Profesor Snape. __El maestro de pociones lo miró enojado._

"_Aún no lo entiendes, Potter? Te odio. Tu presencia me resulta una molestia. Tenías razón. Debería haberte dejado morir," le espetó. __Sirius se adelantó junto a Snape y fulminó con la mirada a Harry._

"_Tú arruinaste mi vida, Harry. Eres una molestia. Pensé que ibas a ser como tu padre, pero sólo eres una gran decepción. Quisiera poder enviarte de vuelta con tus parientes, pero por ahora, al menos, parece que me tendré que quedar contigo y desperdiciar mis días teniéndote por aquí. __Preferiría estar de regreso en Azkaban."_

"_Lo siento, Sirius," dijo Harry desesperadamente. "No quise…"_

"_Por supuesto que no quisiste. __Sólo arruinas vidas,"_

_Ron se adelantó desde la nada y negó con la cabeza con disgusto. "Eres una gran molestia, Harry. Tuve que cuidarte como a un bebé todo el año pasado cuando podría haber estado siendo un adolescente común. __Tuve que desperdiciar mi tiempo cuidándote mientras vomitabas. __Era asqueroso. Incluso vomitaste sobre mí y me manchaste con sangre durante el castigo de tu tío. __Ni siquiera pudiste hacerle frente, un Muggle. Creo que solía respetarte. __Debería haber dejado que te golpeara hasta matarte."_

_Hermione se paró junto a Ron. "Harry, cuándo vas a darte cuenta de que estás metiéndote en nuestro camino? Ron y yo estamos intentando tener una relación y tú siempre te entrometes. Eres un mal tercio. No te queremos más en el trío, no lo entiendes? __Ya no te queremos."_

_El señor y la señora Weasley se adelantaron y pusieron los ojos en blanco._

"_No puedo creer que realmente creíste que nos preocupábamos por ti, Harry," dijo el Sr. Weasley._

"_Debiste haber escuchado a tus parientes. Nadie podría preocuparse por ti. Podremos fingirlo pero nunca te querremos," dijo la Sra. Weasley. "Abrazarte hace que se me erice la piel."_

"_Lo siento Harry, pero nunca quisimos darte a entender que pensábamos de ti como parte de la familia. Arribas a esas conclusiones demasiado fácilmente," dijo el Sr. Weasley encogiéndose de hombros antes de que ambos desaparecieran en la oscuridad._

_Dumbledore se acercó ("Sólo eres un arma, Harry."), como también Ginny ("Estás bromeando? Por qué te querría?")._

_Tío Vernon lo miró amenazadoramente y comenzó a dirigirse hacia la alacena. Harry cerró de un portazo y se disolvió entre lágrimas en su pequeña cama, abrazándose a sí mismo en busca de abrigo. Nunca quiso volver allí._

_Notó movimiento por el rabillo del ojo y miró la esquina de la alacena. Parecía que se había expandido un poco para acomodar un gran espejo. Harry se levantó y se puso delante, dándose cuenta de lo que era, el Espejo de Erised._

_Sus padres estaban allí sonriendo y saludándolo. Harry los miró con nostalgia. Se sentó en el suelo, delante de ellos y los observó, deseando estar junto a ellos._

Snape se había quedado en la habitación sólo con Harry. Había estado allí todo el tiempo, observando casi con horror cómo la linea de vida de Harry iba casi plana, sólo movida por un débil pulso. Parecía irreal que los sanadores siguieran pidiéndole consejo, que hiciera cosas para ayudar. Siempre se había enorgullecido de ser diferente a los demás en lo concerniente a Harry, siempre atento de la mortalidad del chico. Pero en ese cuarto, se dio cuenta de que no era verdad. Seguro, Harry había prácticamente muerto el año anterior, pero una semana más tarde, Snape lo había vuelto a la vida. De alguna manera, eso lo había hecho creer, junto a todos los demás, que Harry era, de alguna manera, inmortal. Pero viéndolo allí tendido, increíblemente vulnerable mientras los sanadores hacían todo lo que podían sólo para mantenerlo vivo otro minuto en tanto que pensaban en un plan para salvarlo, sus creencias fueron destruidas.

Siempre había contado con el hecho de que podría ser malvado y frío con Harry, pero que el Gryffindor vería más adelante que Snape no lo hacía en serio. Y ahora era muy probable que no hubiera un mañana, y cuando los sanadores concluyeron que Harry sólo lo lograría si tenía voluntad para vivir, pero que se estaba dando por vencido, Snape sintió una vergüenza como la que nunca hubiera creído posible. Había sabido que Harry estaba cayendo, pero lo había dejado caer, no queriendo apartar su orgullo lo suficiente como para atraparlo. Se había dicho a sí mismo que alguien más lo atraparía, o que si todos fallaban, Snape podría alcanzarlo luego. Ahora 'luego' había sido eliminado, y si alguien no atrapaba a Harry ahora, finalmente se golpearía contra el suelo.

Cuando los sanadores se marcharon para hablar con aquellos que esperaban en el pasillo, Snape se sentó junto a Harry y tomó su mano con las suyas.

"Harry, soy el Professor Snape. Soy Sev. Debería haberte dicho que me llamaras así hace tanto tiempo. He sido un cobarde. Incluso luego de que tu me invitaste a llamarte por tu nombre, yo no pude hacer lo mismo, incluso cuando dejé que Draco y Anna me llamaran así. Te arriesgaste intentando tener una relación normal conmigo pero yo tuve miedo y seguí manteniéndola en modo estudiante-profesor. Es como esa conversación que tuvimos hace tiempo, acerca de la perfección defectuosa. Tú dijiste que a veces la gente teme asumir riesgos dejando que otras personas se les acerquen. Tú dijiste que podía destruir a una persona y que se podía perder hasta que alguien lo sacara de allí. Bueno, yo solía estar allí, y tú me ayudaste a salir, y aún así, ignoré eso. No quise admitir que fuiste _tú_ quien me ayudo ya que yo había odiado tanto a tu padre. Fue un gran golpe a mi orgullo, pero tú me salvaste. Viniste y me sacaste de mi pequeña cueva oscura de autocompasión y me forzaste a mirar alrededor en mi vida y ver que no tenía que ahogarme en soledad en los defectos de la vida. Me hiciste ver que sólo porque me habían pasado cosas malas en mi vida, eso no significaba que todo estaba perdido. No te creí en ese momento, pero te creo ahora.

"Ahora tú estás en el mismo lugar en donde yo estaba y sé que he sido en gran parte la razón por la cual estás allí. Nunca he lamentado más algo en toda mi vida. Estoy aquí con un montón de otras personas que quieren traerte de vuelta, tal como tú lo hiciste conmigo. Finalmente estoy admitiendo que hay una enorme diferencia entre tú y tu padre, y yo, uh, me preocupo mucho por ti. Si tu padrino no estuviera aquí, yo no… yo no querría otra cosa más que adoptarte como mi hijo, tal como con Draco. No sé por qué he sido tan duro contigo, excepto que aún estaba en el proceso de salir de ese oscuro lugar donde he estado por tanto tiempo, y tenía miedo. Tenía miedo de ti porque tu me llevaste de regreso. Sin embargo, ya no tengo miedo. Te prometo que, si regresas, las cosas van a cambiar. Nunca más te llamaré por tu apellido para ser cruel. No te haré tratarme como nada más que tu profesor. Y siempre estaré allí para ti para hablar cuando quieras. Y esta vez, si digo que vamos a hablar sobre algo, lo haremos, aunque quieras o no. No más delegar las cosas en otras personas. Regresa, Harry, y te prometo que las cosas irán mejor."

_Mientras Harry estaba sentado en su oscura alacena, se dio la vuelta para ver a Snape sentado en su pequeña cama. Harry parpadeó sorprendido pero se quedó sentado en el suelo, mirando el espejo._

"_Harry," dijo el hombre con tristeza, "tienes que regresar."_

"_Regresar a dónde?" preguntó Harry cansado._

"_Allí afuera," dijo, señalando hacia la puerta._

_Harry negó con la cabeza. "No me gusta allí afuera. Preferiría quedarme aquí," dijo, volviendo a mirar a sus padres._

"_No puedes quedarte, Harry. Pronto vas a tener que elegir. Regresa, Harry, y te prometo que las cosas irán mejor."_

_Harry se dio vuelta para preguntar qué quería decir y si estaba siendo honesto, pero Snape había desaparecido de nuevo._

_Harry llevó las rodillas al pecho y las cubrió con sus brazos. Apoyó su barbilla sobre la rodilla y volvió a mirar el espejo._

Sirius entró a la habitación de Harry. Snape levantó la mirada desde su ubicación junto a la cabecera de la cama y le asintió a Sirius. Se levantó de la silla y le dio a Harry un último apretón antes de colocarle la mano de regreso amablemente. No cruzaron palabras entre los dos cuando Snape se fue, cerrando suavemente la puerta por detrás.

Sirius se quedó junto a la puerta momentáneamente y miró a su ahijado. Harry se veía en paz allí tendido, como si sólo estuviera durmiendo. Sirius recordó violentamente esos momentos cuando Harry estaba muerdo; como el mundo parecía terminar sin Harry allí.

Se abrió paso hasta la silla junto a la cabecera de Harry y se sentó suavemente, sin sacar su mirada del moreno. El pelo de Harry estaba desordenado como siempre, cayendo estratégicamente sobre su cicatriz como ocultando un terrible defecto. Sirius recordó como Harry siempre se aplastaba compulsivamente el flequillo sobre la frente cada vez que estaba en público.

Sirius amablemente le apartó los mechones negros para revelar la cicatriz en forma de rayo. Tragó con dificultad y comenzó a hablar.

"Siempre has estado tan avergonzado de tu cicatriz, Harry. No deberías. Te has ganado la fama que te da. Deberías estar orgulloso de todo lo que has hecho. Yo lo estoy," dijo Sirius suavemente, respirando profundamente.

"Hay tanto para decir y ni siquiera puedo pensar en donde empezar. He sido un fracaso como padrino para ti, Harry, pero ni siquiera pareces haberlo notado. Tú eres así, sabes. Te esfuerzas tanto en ver lo bueno de la gente que no ves sus defectos. Pero contigo, es justo lo contrario. Quisiera que pudieras ver en ti mismo lo que todo el mundo ve en ti, Harry. Tal vez entonces, lucharías un poco más por regresar con nosotros.

"Te he extrañado estas semanas pasadas. Sé que si estuvieras despierto ahora, me mirarías como si estuviera loco, pero es la verdad. Hemos estado viviendo bajo el mismo techo, pero desde lo que pasó con tu tío, has estado diferente. Sonries pero tus ojos están tan tristes, y sé que algo ha estado carcomiéndote desde adentro. Pero no hice nada. Seguía pensando que ya se pasaría y no quería intentar repararlo porque la idea de que _hubiera_ siquiera un problema me daba mucho miedo. Quería que me vieras como un padrino genial, así que evité hablar contigo acerca de cosas serias, o abrazarte, o incluso demostrarte que me preocupaba. Realmente, no hice nada del trabajo de crianza. Y sabes qué? Ahora mismo, no me siento como un padrino genial. Ahora mismo tú estás tendido aquí de manera muy similar a cuando estuviste muerto, y te estás dando por vencido de vivir porque no te sientes querido, porque nunca me molesté en hacerte saber cuánto significabas para mí, y ahora me quedo preguntándome en qué rayos estaba pensando."

"Sabes, Harry, había planeado darte esta larga y profunda charla para comenzar a arreglar las cosas, pero después te enfermaste, y luego Ron fue secuestrado y nunca tuve la oportunidad. Y ahora podría perderte porque nunca escuchaste lo que quise decirte. Realmente hubiera querido hablarte cuando estuvieras despierto y pudieras ser parte de esto, pero me parece que tendremos que hacer el primer intento ahora, y sólo me queda rezar para que de alguna manera puedas escucharme."

Sirius sacó temblorosamente un pedazo de papel doblado de su bolsillo y lo alisó. Era una lista que había hecho sobre las cosas que quería hablar con Harry. No quería olvidar nada. Sirius miró la silueta inconsciente de Harry con una sonrisa nerviosa.

"Si estuvieras despierto ahora pensarías que soy un imbécil. Tengo una lista aquí para asegurarme de decir todo lo que quiero decir, incluso aunque no estoy seguro de poder decir todo ahora que no estás despierto. Estoy un poco oxidado con esto de la interacción humana. Imagino que once años en una solitaria celda de prisión y una mala relación con mis padres hizo su efecto. Primero, sé que me oíste decir que sería más fácil volver a ser un soltero libre. Sabes, para mí, es casi como si me hubieran metido en una máquina del tiempo. Tenía veintiuno cuando me enviaron a Azkaban y el tiempo no corre de la manera que se supone. Sólo una vez que te conocí comencé a recuperar de verdad mi cordura. Ahora tengo treinta y seis y te tengo a ti, y aún intento descubrir qué estoy haciendo. Por supuesto, setía más fácil volver a mis días de soltero, pero jamás _querría_ regresar. Me gusta tenerte conmigo. Me gusta intentar hacer esto del padrino responsable. Me gustan todas las dificultades que esto conlleva. Me hace sentir como un padre de verdad. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, tengo un propósito en mi vida. _Tú eres_ mi propósito, Harry. Me haces sentir celos de James, porque quisiera poder decir que eres mi propia creación. Eres lo mejor que hizo James alguna vez.

"Y hablando de James, sé que te he estado…um… comparando mucho con tu padre últimamente. Nunca quise darte la impresión de que estaba decepcionado contigo por no ser más como él, pero me parece que lo hice. Te lo juro, Harry," la voz de Sirius se quedó en su garganta con una sensación ardiente. Una lágrima cruzó su mejilla. "Nunca quise que fueras más como James."

Sirius tomó la inerte mano de Harry y la puso en su mejilla. "James fue mi amigo, el más grande que tuve alguna vez, pero tú eres mi ahijado y te quiero de una manera que nunca quise a James. Tú no lo sabes, pero me haces sentir tan orgulloso, Harry, y no sólo porque siempre estás salvando el día. Es todo lo que se relaciona contigo: cómo intentas aprender de las malas experiencias, cómo no puedes soportar ver a alguien más sufrir, cómo siempre pareces capaz de alcanzar a cualquier persona con la que estés hablando. La lista podría continuar para siempre."

"No sé qué está pasando en tu cabeza ahora, Harry, pero no me dejes. Sé que puede parecer más tranquilo y mejor del otro lado, pero no es tu hora de ir allí. Hay demasiadas personas aquí que te necesitan, Harry. _Yo_ te necesito. Necesito enseñarte a volar en mi motocicleta y necesito que me enseñes cómo jugar a ese juego muggle de cartas que me estabas contando. Ese acerca del pez? Necesito que estés aquí para hacerme reír como no he sido capaz de hacerlo por tantos años en Azkaban. Te quiero, Harry. Eres mi hijo, incluso aunque no sea tu padre biológico. Nunca quise ocupar el lugar de James, pero si estás intentando decidir entre ir con él o regresar conmigo, ahora mismo, te ruego, Harry, elígeme a mí. Vuelve conmigo. No puedes abandonarme ahora, Harry. No puedes. Esto no se supone que sea un final, se supone que sea el comienzo."

_Harry estaba sorprendido de ver a Sirius sentado en su cama justo donde había estado Snape._

"_Sirius, lo lamento," dijo Harry con lágrimas. "Lo lamento mucho." Pero Sirius no pareció escucharlo._

"_Harry, no puedes abandonarme. Tienes que regresar," dijo, señalando a la puerta._

"_Sirius, no puedo," dijo Harry, mirando la puerta con miedo. "Aquí es más seguro. Mira, mis padres," dijo, señalando al espejo._

"_Elígeme," dijo Sirius._

"_Qué? No entiendo," dijo Harry._

"_Elígeme a mí antes que a James. Yo te quiero, Harry. Eres mi hijo."_

_Harry parpadeó confundido. "Quién eres tú?"_

"_Soy Sirius. Soy tu padrino."_

"_Sirius no me quiere. Y no me quiere a mí, quiere a mi padre," dijo Harry con tristeza._

"_Soy yo, Harry. Lo prometo," dijo Sirius rogando con la mirada._

"_Tú siempre prometes cosas que no son verdad, sin embargo. Cómo puedo saber que eres tú realmente? Qué si vuelves a cambiar y no me quieres más?" preguntó Harry desesperadamente._

"_Regresa. Tienes que correr el riesgo, Harry," dijo, levantándose y dirigiéndose hacia la puerta. "Estaré aquí afuera."_

"_Sirius, espera! Quédate conmigo!" gritó Harry, poniéndose de pie, pero Sirius ya se había ido. Harry abrió con cautela la puerta y miró la oscuridad. Podía ver vagamente la gente que sabía que lo miraba. "Sirius?" llamó en la oscuridad. "Sirius, por favor, no sé qué hacer!"_

_De repente, Tío Vernon emergió de las tinieblas, furioso, y Harry cerró de un portazo con miedo cuando el hombre comenzó a gritarte por lo anormal que era._

_Harry volvió a sentarse en el suelo y se quedó hecho un ovillo, mirando al espejo para que lo ayudara a olvidar sus miedos._

"Umm… me preguntaba si podría hablar con Harry," dijo Ginny entre lágrimas. "Tengo algunas cosas que necesito decirle."

Sirius asintió resignado. Beso la mano de Harry antes de colocarla suavemente de nuevo en la cama.

Dejó la habitación mientras Ginny se sentaba. Ells se quedó en silencio unos momentos, sólo mirando a Harry. Tomó su mano entre las sullas, y suavemente la acarició con su pulgar, mientras lágrimas corrían silenciosamente por sus mejillas.

"Hey Harry, soy yo, Ginny," dijo con dificultad. "Tengo que hacer esto rápido ya que todos los demás quieren tener una oportunidad de hablar contigo también. Recuerdas cuando estaba en primer año cómo tenía tanto miedo de estar cerca de ti a causa de mi gran enamoramiento por ti? Te envié esa estúpida tarjeta cantante de san valentín que nos avergonzó terriblemente. Hace unos meses estábamos sentados en el sillón de la sala común de Gryffindor hablando lo tonta que era, pero sabes qué? Creo que, de alguna manera, fue entonces cuando tuve la idea correcta. Verás, sólo porque pueda actuar humanamente contigo ahora, no significa que no tengas el mismo efecto en mí. Sin embargo, estúpidamente comencé a ocultar lo mucho que te adoraba cuando debí haberme asegurado de hacerte saberlo. Incluso ahora mismo, contigo tendido aquí hecho pedazos, creo que eres hermoso. Siempre lo he pensado. Creo que son tus ojos, más que nada, que me tienen hechizada, y Harry, no puedo irme sin verlos otra vez. No puedo irme sin oír tu voz o tu risa. No puedo irme sin tu maravillosa sonrisa. No puedo dejarte ir sin contarte todos mis secretos, y no puedo dejarte ir sin que me digas algunos de los tuyos. Porque cuando sea un viejo murciélago, quiero que estés allí conmigo para escuchar las historias de mis locos trabajos, incluso aunque los hayas oído ya unas mil veces. Quiero que estés allí cuando las historias se estén creando."

"Y no puedes dejar que nuestro primer beso sea el último. No podría soportarlo. Te lo juro, si regresas, siempre tendrás una apuesta segura para el futuro porque nunca sentiré lo mismo por alguien más, aunque elijas estar conmigo o no." Ella se levantó, se inclinó y posó sus labios sobre su frente. "Te amo como no te puedes imaginar," le susurró en su oído.

Se limpió las lágrimas y dejó la habitación.

_Harry se dio la vuelta para ver a Ginny con los ojos abiertos._

"_Ginny?" preguntó con sorpresa. Ella le sonrió y movió levemente la cabeza._

"_Te amo como no te puedes imaginar," le dijo suavemente._

_Los ojos de Harry se abrieron antes de bajar la mirada al suelo. "Ginny, tú no me quieres a mí. Soy un desastre."_

_Ginny se levantó y lo besó en la frente, pero sólo lo sintió como una cálida brisa._

"_No quiero abandonar mi futuro contigo," le susurró antes de irse._

"_Te mereces algo mejor," le susurró él cuando la puerta se cerró detrás de ella._

Remus llegó corriendo por el pasillo del hospital, yendo hacia el grupo sentado en las sillas, que se veía aturdido y deprimido. Sirius parecía no darse cuenta de que el mundo continuaba moviéndose a su alrededor.

Había estado intentando contactarse con todo el mundo para asegurarse de que los chicos estaban bien, y una vez que descubrió que no estaban en ninguna de las casas, supo que debían haber ido a San Mungo. Después de todo, Ron había sido torturado durante tres días y había oído que Harry y Draco podrían tener sus propias heridas también. No había estado preparado para que la enfermera le informara que Harry estaba en terapia intensiva. Comenzó a correr cuando ella no le dio más información, rogando porque Sirius hubiese hecho un escándalo y hubiera forzado al hospital a permitirle estar allí.

"Qué le pasa a Harry?" preguntó desesperadamente. "Por qué está en terapia intensiva?"

Esperó menos de un segundo antes de abrir la puerta de la habitación del hospital. Su corazón se desplomó.

Los Stenson estaban sentados alrededor de su cama, muy perturbados. Kota le hablaba en voz baja a Harry, quien estaba inmóvil, como muerto.

"Qué le pasa?" preguntó Remus sin aliento.

"Está en coma. No están seguros de que pase la noche," le inform el Sr. Stenson con voz ahogada. "Dicen que podemos intentar hablar con él. Que sería un buen momento para decir adiós."

Remus dejó de respirar por un momento. "Qué?"

El Sr. Stenson lo llevó aparte y le habló en voz baja. "El doctor dijo que Harry se está dando por vencido en luchar contra esto. Ha pasado tanto últimamente que ya no quiere seguir viviendo," dijo, mirando al suelo.

"Estamos terminando, y luego podrás hablar con él," dijo la Sra. Stenson.

Kota sollozó y besó a Harry en la frente.

"Vamos, Harry, tienes que salir de esto, si? Te necesitamos tanto. Y sabes como me gustan los finales felices. Los necesito. Tu no… no puedes darte por vencido, de acuerdo? Te queremos muchísimo," dijo con una voz angustiada. "No puedo perderte de nuevo."

"Vamos, Kota," dijo suavemente su padre, dándole un apretón a la mano de Harry antes de bajarla. "Démosle a Remus algo de tiempo con él."

Kota asintió resignada y dejó que Remus tomara su lugar mientras los tres Muggles salían al pasillo. Remus se sentó en la silla junto a la cama de Harry y miró al chico en shock. Le acarició un mechón del pelo que le caía sobre la cara. Ese era el problema con el pelo de Harry; no importaba cuánto lo corrieras, siempre terminaba cayendo sobre su cara, incluso aunque no se moviera.

"Oh Dios, Harry, no puedes hacerme esto," dijo Remus con la voz muy afectada, tomando la mano de Harry y cubriéndola con las suyas. "A los hombres lobo no se nos permite ser padres, sabías eso? Por eso nunca fui a visitarte con los Dursley, porque sabía que no podría resistir no poder llevarte a casa conmigo. Eres lo más cercano que tendré a un hijo y no puedes abandonarme ahora. Ser un hombre lobo es duro, pero nunca lo odié más que cuando te conocí y vi el increíble muchacho que eras. Quería más que nada llevarte a casa conmigo, pero no podía. Tengo que admitir que estoy celoso de Sirius más de lo que cualquiera de ustedes podría imaginar ya que él es tu padrino y yo no. Odio admitirlo, pero a veces regreso de visitarte a ti y a Sirius en _the Lighthouse_ y simplemente me siento amargado porque nunca tendré la misma relación que tiene Sirius contigo, aún cuando te conocí primero. Y sé que quiero eso tanto que tengo que vigilarme a mí mismo de no intentar inintencionalmente alejarte de Sirius, especialmente cuando lo veo abrumado. Sólo quiero que sepas que si alguna vez pareció que me distanciaba de ti, fue porque intentaba salvarme a mí mismo del dolor de estar cerca de ti, sabiendo que podría haber tenido la misma relación contigo que tienes con Sirius."

"No estoy diciendo adiós porque me niego a resignarme a admitir que estás dándote por vencido. No puedes rendirte. Cuando yo te daba clases, nunca te rendías, incluso aunque fuera casi imposible, no te dabas por vencido. No te rendías y me niego a creer que lo hagas ahora," dijo Remus con firmeza, mirando la expresión tranquila de Harry. "No puedes rendirte porque incluso aunque nunca pueda llegar a tenerte como hijo, eso es lo que siempre serás para mí."

Unas lágrimas bajaron por la cara de Remus y puso la mano de Harry contra su mejilla.

_De repente, Remus apareció en la cama y el corazón de Harry dio un vuelco al notar que el hombre estaba llorando._

"_Remy? Qué pasa?" preguntó Harry, sentándose junto a su ex-profesor de Defensa._

"_No quiero decir adiós," sollozó Remus entre lágrimas._

_Harry estaba un poco confundido pero asintió, sin embargo, comprensivamente._

"_Vas a quedarte conmigo por un rato?" preguntó Harry esperanzado. Remus lo miró._

"_Quiero lo que tiene Sirius," dijo con nostalgia._

"_Qué es eso?" preguntó Harry, preguntándose qué tenía Sirius para que Remus estuviera celoso._

"_A ti," dijo simplemente._

_Harry parpadeó, sin palabras._

_Remus enterró su cabeza entre sus manos y comenzó a llorar, pero incluso aunque lloraba en sus propias manos, Harry miró confundido las lágrimas que caían en su mano derecha, como si hubiera sido ésta sobre la que Remus estaba llorando_.

"Hey, Harry," dijo Ron suavemente, sentándose junto a su major amigo y tomándolo de la mano. Harry se veía demasiado tenso y pálido para el gusto de Ron.

Ron cuidadosamente le dio vuelta la mano que sostenía y miró la cicatriz de su muñeca del cable que casi lo había matado. La cicatriz le hizo recordar la noche donde el tío de Harry lo había atacado y era demasiado doloroso para recordar. Ron puso dos dedos sobre su muñeca, encontrando el pulso. Cerró los ojos aliviado y puso de nuevo la mano de Harry en la cama.

"Harry, cómo puedes estar rindiéndote?" sollozó Ron lagrimeando. "No sé lo que pasó. Este verano comenzó tan perfectamente. Todos estábamos tan determinados en asegurarnos de hacerte saber lo mucho que significas para nosotros para no perderte de nuevo en caso que pensaras que no nos importabas. Pero luego nadie se aseguró de hacértelo saber, incluso aunque era tan obvio que tu dudabas de ello, incluso luego de saber que tu estúpido tío te hizo dudarlo. Somos unos idiotas, Harry, y no sé cómo nos soportas. Tuvimos una segunda oportunidad y lo arruinamos. Parece casi erróneo pedir una tercera. Por supuesto, eso no va a detenerme. Esta vez, lo haremos bien. Lo prometo."

_Harry estaba sentado en su alacena, observando a sus padres con nostalgia, cuando algo cambió. Su madre, en lugar de simplemente estar allí parada saludándolo, le hizo señas para que se acercara con una sonrisa. Harry se levantó, con su mirada fija en la imagen, y caminó hacia el espejo. Apoyó su mano contra el vidrio para descubrir que ya no era sólido, sino una sustancia líquida._

_Miró hacia atrás a la alacena. El mundo estaría mejor sin él. Se dio vuelta hacia el espejo y dio un paso adelante. No había razón para regresar._

De repente, se escuchó un largo beep en la habitación de Harry en el hospital. Ron levantó la mirada alarmado, sin saber lo que significaba. Varios sanadores entraron de golpe al cuarto con aspecto frenético.

Los sanadores rodearon a Harry y comenzaron a revisarlo.

"Estamos perdiéndolo," dijo uno con urgencia.

Un pánico helado invadió a Ron. Tomó a Harry de la mano.

"Harry, no! No te vayas! No Harry, por favor! No puedes dejarme, maldición! No puedes hacerme esto de nuevo! Harry, por favor! Tienes que vivir! Tienes que regresar!" gritó Ron, con lágrimas recorriéndole el rostro.

_Harry se dio la vuelta al oír a alguien gritar detrás de él. Allí parado, estaba Ron, llorando._

"_Harry, no! No te vatas! Por favor! Tienes que regresar!" lloraba._

"_Ron?" preguntó Harry, asustado de ver a su amigo tan triste. Se alejó un paso del espejo. "Mira, Ron. Mis padres," dijo, señalando al espejo, emocionado. "Ellos me quieren. Quieren estar conmigo. No les molesta que yo esté con ellos!"_

"_No," dijo Ron frenéticamente, negando con la cabeza. "Regresa."_

"_Ron, nadie allí me quiere," dijo Harry con lágrimas. "No quiero estar solo nunca más."_

"Sáquenlo de aquí," ordenó uno de los sanadores. Dos medimagos se acercaron a Ron. Uno apoyó una mano sobre su hombro, pero Ron se lo sacudió violentamente. Los dos lo separaron bruscamente de Harry y comenzaron a arrastrarlo hacia la puerta.

_De repente, Ron desapareció de su alacena y Harry dejó escapar un sollozo, abrazándose fuertemente a sí mismo. _

_Rápidamente se volvió hacia sus padres y caminó hacia el espejo_.

Ron peleaba violentamente, pateando y gritando.

"No! Déjenme! Déjenme hablarle! Él no quiere estar solo!" gritaba. No sabía de dónde había salido esa última declaración, pero de alguna manera sabía que era verdad.

"Alto!" gritó otro sanador. "Estaba mejorando y ahora está durmiendo otra vez. Oh, rayos, traigan de nuevo a su amigo, AHORA!"

Los sanadores inmediatamente dejaron ir a Ron, quien volvió corriendo al lado de Harry, tomando su mano desesperadamente.

"Harry, te necesito! No puedo hacerlo sin ti! Y no soy solo yo, mucha gente te necesita! Hermione te necesita para que la mantengas cuerda. Sirius te quiere! Tú eres su familia y no puedes abandonarlo! Está afuera volviéndose loco en este preciso momento. Puedo escucharlo gritar en el pasillo porque no lo dejan entrar, pero realmente quiere estar aquí contigo. Y Snape, tú hiciste que realmente Snape se preocupara por algo! Se preocupa por _ti_! No puedes dejarlo ahora o volverá a ser miserable. Y Malfoy, Harry, Malfoy. Tú eres su único amigo. Tú eres major que todos nosotros; le diste una oportunidad incluso después de todo lo que te hizo. Sin ti, él no tendrá a nadie. No tendrá amigos y estará solo. Necesitas estar aquí por él, porque te necesita como apoyo para poder ser capaz de enfrentar el regreso a la escuela y el encuentro con sus antiguos amigos. Tienes que estar allí para estar junto a él! Tienes que estar aquí por Ginny, porque ella te ama, y por los gemelos, porque piensan de ti como su pequeño hermano, tanto como conmigo. Pero Harry, tienes que volver por mí! Tú me dijiste que estarías conmigo, maldita sea, me lo prometiste! Te lo juro, yo también estaré aquí para ti, si regresas!" dijo entre sollozos.

"Hijo," dijo uno de los sanadores que monitoreaba los signos vitales de Harry, "sigue así. Lo que sea que estés diciendo está ayudando. Continúa."

Ron se limpió las lágrimas de las mejillas con determinación. "Harry, regresa. Si no lo haces, piensa en todas las cosas que te estarías perdiendo. Está el Quidditch. Pociones Avanzadas, que no son tan emocionantes, pero tú me ayudaste a entrar y tienes que ayudarme a continuar, y tienes que ver los rostros de los Slytherin cuando Snape sea bueno contigo. Tienes que estar aquí para sorprender a todo el mundo con tu amistad con Malfoy. Y aunque estabas bromeando ese día cuando encontré el plan de Eloise para tu futuro, Hermione y yo probablemente terminemos casándonos y teniendo un montón de niños, y por supuesto, tú serás uno de sus muchos tíos, aunque termines con Ginny o no. Pero tú serás su favorito porque vivirás en la casa de al lado y estarás con nosotros todo el tiempo porque no permitiré que no nos visites diariamente. Harry, por favor, no puedo hacerlo sin ti. Te _necesito_. Eres mi mejor amigo y te necesito. Así que no te atrevas a dejarme porque no podré hacerlo por mí mismo, y te prometo que nunca más estarás solo. Nunca más tendrás que sentirte solo, aunque tenga que mudarme contigo y pasar todas las noches una cama al lado de la tuya, está bien? No estarás solo nunca más, te lo prometo."

_Harry casi había hecho todo el camino a través del espejo cuando Ron volvió a aparecer repentinamente gritando detrás de él, incluso de manera más desesperada que antes._

"_Harry! Por favor, te necesito! No me dejes!" gritaba histéricamente._

_Harry miró con nostalgia a sus padres, que lo esperaban con amables sonrisas en sus rostros. Miró atrás a Ron a través del espejo líquido._

"_Ron, tú no me necesitas, hice que tu vida fuera horrible," explicó Harry con tristeza._

"_Te necesito! Me prometiste que estarías aquí por mí!" lloró desesperadamente el pelirrojo. "Eres mi mejor amigo y no puedo hacerlo sin ti. Tienes que estár aquí por mí y por todos los que te necesitamos."_

_Harry dudaba. No quería regresar a un mundo de sufrimiento, dudas y soledad. No quería sentir que pertenecía allí._

"_Nunca más estarás solo, te lo prometo," dijo Ron con determinación. Sus ojos brillaron con sinceridad._

_Harry quería tiempo para pensar en todo eso. La idea general de regresar parecía demasiado riesgosa cuando, de ese lado del espejo, sus padres estaban allí, seguros y listos para aceptarlo, para quererlo._

_Sentía un vago deseo de ir con sus padres._

_De repente, Harry se dio cuenta de que los bordes del espejo se estaban solidificando y avanzaban hacia el centro. Tenía que tomar una decisión._

_Se volvió hacia sus padres y rezó por estar haciendo lo correcto._

_Con una última mirada a su padre y a su madre, Harry retrocedió del espejo, nuevamente hacia la alacena._

_Se dio vuelta para ver el espejo y notó que se había solidificado y ahora estaba roto. No podría regresar por allí, al menos por ahora._

"_Gracias, Harry," dijo Ron siceramente. "Vamos." Comenzó a ir hacia la puerta._

"_No, no puedo. No quiero ir allí," dijo Harry llorando. "No puedes quedarte aquí?"_

"_No para siempre, Harry. Ni tú tampoco. Pero cuando regreses, todos estaremos esperándote."_

"_Vas a dejarme solo de nuevo?" preguntó Harry._

_Ron se sentó en silencio en la cama. Harry lentamente se sentó junto a él. Los dos estuvieron allí en silencio por un largo tiempo, mientras Harry miraba el espejo roto, preguntándose si habría tomado la decisión apropiada._

"Está estable," anunció uno de los sanadores. Todos respiraron con alivio mientras Ron los miraba esperanzado, con lágrimas aún en su rostro.

Uno de los sanadores le palmeó la espalda.

"Lo has salvado, hijo. Tiene suerte de tener un amigo como tú," dijo el sanador con una cálida sonrisa.

"Se va a poner bien?" preguntó Ron.

"Bueno, todo se ve bien. Ahora solo tenemos que esperar a que esté listo para salir de coma, pero creo que éste fue el último aviso cercano de la noche," dijo el sanador tranquilizadoramente.

"No puede estar solo, de acuerdo?" dijo Ron firmemente, limpiándose las lágrimas. "Alguien conocido tiene que estar con él todo el tiempo, está bien?"

"Okay," dijo el sanador asintiendo.

Los sanadores salieron de la habitación y Ron simplemente apretó fuertemente la mano de Harry.

.

Mientras tanto, el pasillo estaba lleno de gritos desenfrenados y llantos mientras las enfermeras intentaban calmar la situación. Unos minutos antes, algunos sanadores habían entrado al cuarto de Harry dándose instrucciones unos a otros. Uno había dicho que Harry estaba teniendo 'un paro' y aunque nadie en el pasillo estaba acostumbrado a la jerga médica, todos supieron lo que significaba, especialmente cuando oyeron los gritos y sollozos desesperados de Ron desde adentro.

Inmediatamente Sirius y Snape fueron hacia la puerta, sólo para ser repelidos por hechizos conjurados por dos enfermeras, intentando explicarles que no podían entrar. Ellos trataron de decirles que eran el padrino y el médico, pero las enfermeras aún así los hicieron quedarse afuera, diciendo que serían una distracción para aquellos que intentaban salvarlo.

Draco y Hermione también intentaron meterse, gritando que eran sus mejores amigos, y que ni siquiera habían tenido oportunidad de hablar con Harry todavía, y que no dejarían que Harry se diera por vencido.

Hermione incluso mordió uno de los brazos de alguien intentando regrenarse, pero aún así no podía pasar la puerta.

Ginny fue llevada a rastras gritando por dos ordenanzas, usando una variedad de insultos que sus padres nunca hubieran imaginado que sabía.

Los gemelos también intentaron entrar, gritando que eran hermanos de Harry. Las enfermeras los miraron elevando las cejas así que Fred y George insistieron en que eran sus hermanos adoptivos y que las similitudes entre ellos y algunos de los demás era pura coincidencia; ellos nunca habían visto a esos Weasley en sus vidas.

La señora Weasley se había acercado más hacia la puerta y tuvieron que alejarla no menos que seis ordenanzas.

Los señores Granger estaban observando entre aturdidos y comprensivos, haciendo su mejor esfuerzo para calmar a la gente. El Sr. Weasley estaba sentado en una silla, sollozando.

Habiendo sido informados por lechuza de lo que había sucedido a través de Ginny, quien había creído que Harry necesitaba a tantos amigos como fuera posible, Neville, Eloise, y los Stenson habían llegado. No les había tomado demasiado tiempo averiguar lo que estaba sucediendo y también corrieron hacia la puerta.

Fue una crisis de la cual el hospital habló durante años venideros, en la cual recurrieron a todo el personal que podía ocuparse para detener la situación antes de que comenzaran los duelos, aunque algunos ordenanzas habían terminado multi-coloreados al final.

Finalmente, administraron pociones calmantes a todos aquellos que eran una amenaza y como precaución, los pegaron a las sillas de espera con simples encantamientos. Todas sus varitas fueron confiscadas y sólo les serían devueltas cuando dejaran el hospital. Unos pocos ordenanzas se quedaron para interrogar a Fred y George para saber qué podían hacer para que su piel dejara de brillar de un color anaranjado, pero los furiosos y asustados gemelos se negaron a decirles hasta que les dieran información sobre Harry.

Los sanadores finalmente emergieron, informando al grupo que aunque casi lo habían perdido, Harry estaba ahora estable. Por supuesto, la triste noticia era que Harry aún seguía en coma y no sabían si saldría. Tenían que brindarle todo el apoyo que claramente necesitaba, y luego tendrían que ver lo que sucedía, desde allí.

.

El Sr. Weasley se escabulló en la habitación de Harry. Había sido difícil encontrar un momento donde Harry no estuviera custodiado, pero los sanadores habían sacado a todo el mundo de la habitación y habían insistido en que se fueran a casa o al menos a la sala de té por un rato para poder revisar a Harry. Arthur había dado una excusa para escaparse, y nadie lo detuvo ya que la tensión entre él y Sirius era insoportable. Fue derecho al cuarto de Harry y esperó a que los sanadores se marcharan. No se sentía merecedor de pedir tiempo a solas con Harry, así que esperó hasta no tener que perdirle permiso a nadie.

Contuvo la respiración al ver a Harry tendido en la cama del hospital, con hechizos de monitoreo haciendo pitidos, y Harry tan pálido y quieto. Alguien podría decir que se veía como si estuviera durmiendo, pero Harry se había quedado en la Madriguera lo suficiente como para que el Sr. Weasley pudiera ver lo antinatural que era. Harry nunca dormía de espaldas. Siempre se echaba de lado encogido, casi como protegiéndose, pareciendo tranquilo pero solo, como si estuviera intentando protegerse de la dureza del mundo en ese estado vulnerable. Sólo se relajaba de esa posición cuando alguien estaba cerca mientras dormír, y los señores Weasley habían, en una ocasión, ido secretamente al cuarto de Ron para sentarse junto a Harry mientras dormía, sólo para ver que verdaderamente sus rasgos tensionados desaparecían.

Pero Harry nunca había dormido de espaldas.

Arthur se sentó en la silla junto a Harry y con tristeza le tomó la mano.

"Hey Harry," dijo en voz baja. "Soy el Sr. Weasley. Casi todos quieren matarme ahora mismo por alentarte a ir en esa misión de rescate en busca de Ron. Ellos piensan que no me preocupas. Quiero que sepas que yo… sí me preocupo por ti, eso es. No sé cómo explicar lo que hice y ni siquiera sé cómo me siento al respecto. Pero sé cómo me siento ahora. Estoy muy asustado de que tal vez no puedas salir de esto. No me importa mucho lo que piensen de mí los demás, sólo me preocupa el hecho de que estás en este hospital, que casi te mueres y ahora estás pendiendo de un hilo y ni siquiera estás seguro de por qué deberías sostenerte. Me siento culpable, por supuesto, sabiendo que tengo responsabilidad en esta duda y en todo. No puedo decirte como me sentí cuando me di cuenta de que tú y el chico Malfoy aún habían quedado allí y que tú habías sido capturado por Mortífagos. Estaba simplemente aturdido. No creo que ni siquiera me haya percatado. Sólo llevé a Ron al hospital y supe, simplemente _supe_, que aparecerías tan pronto como me hubiese ido, perfectamente bien, con alguna historia heroica acerca de cómo habías escapado, llevando al chico Malfoy a salvo. Así es como eres tú. Siempre sales victorioso y te aseguras de que todos regresen a salvo. Por eso es que _supe_ que contigo a cargo de esta misión de rescate, todos regresarían bien, porque así es como siempre sucede. Así es como se _supone_ que debe pasar. Y el hecho de que no sucedió de esa manera no lo registré hasta… tal vez incluso hasta que te vi hace unos momentos."

"Creo que caí en una trampa, la trampa de El Niño que Vivió. Sé que sólo eres un adolescente como mis hijos y como todos los otros chicos de tu edad, y nunca pensé que sería una de esas personas que solamente ponen a ciegas su fe en ti… no, eso no es lo que quiero decir, porque siempre he tenido fe en ti y aún la tengo; y no es a ciegas… quiero decir todas esas personas que ponen carga sobre tus hombros y estúpidamente creen que eres una especie de roca y que puedes soportarlo sin salir nunca lastimado. Esas personas que piensan que eres inmortal. Pero sabes, eso fue lo que hice, no es verdad? No te protegí como habría hecho con cualquier otro chico. Ni siquiera habría dejado ir a Hermione o a Draco si tú no hubieras ido con ellos. Te dije que era tu trabajo traerlo de regreso, y aún si lo hubieras hecho con o sin mi aliento, ese no es el punto. El problema es que te defraudé y momentáneamente olvidé que tú eras Harry, no El Niño que Vivió. Te decepcioné donde importaba, en lo único que realmente te ha importado. Y por eso, no creo que alguna vez pueda perdonarme a mí mismo," dijo, tomándose un momento para cerrar los ojos y dejar de hablar para luchar contra sus emociones.

"Supongo que sólo quería que supieras que me preocupo por ti, a pesar de lo que tú o cualquiera pueda pensar. No tienes que perdonarme o incluso hablarme de nuevo, pero tienes que regresar, Harry. Tienes que despertar y volver a jugar al Quidditch en nuestro patio trasero y ofrecerle cumplidos a Molly por su cocina y dormir acurrucado de lado. Y no volveré a cometer el error de tratarte como otra cosa que lo que eres en realidad." Se detuvo y miró al chico que tenía delante. "Creo que tus amigos lo han hecho, pero algunos de nosotros, los adultos, realmente necesitamos empezar a verte como Harry. Simplemente Harry."


	26. Flawed perfection

**N/T: Agarrense con este capítulo!**

Perfección defectuosa

Draco estaba sentado al lado de la cama de Harry. Todos los adultos se habían ido a buscar café así que todos los chicos habían entrado a la habitación. Hermione estaba leyendo en silencio, pero todos los demás estaban durmiendo, desparramados sobre el sofá que había sido transformado de unas silla mientras otros apoyaban las cabezas sobre la mesa para dormitar.

Draco suspiró y tomó la mano de Harry.

"Hey, Har," dijo en voz baja, ignorando la mirada de Hermione. "Es hora de regresar. Todos estamos esperándote. Yo… yo te necesito, de acuerdo? Ahí está, lo dije. Tú eres mi primer y único amigo; sabes eso. No puedo hablar de lo que pasó hasta que estés de vuelta. No voy a meterme en problemas sin ti y, um, no sé cómo decirle a Sev lo que pasó así que te quiero allí conmigo para ayudarme a hacerlo. Así que es hora de dejar ese lugar donde estás y regresar con nosotros. Realmente te extrañamos."

_Harry levantó la vista cuando Draco entró caminando._

"_Es hora de irse de aquí, Harry. Hora de regresar con nosotros. Todos te estamos esperando," dijo, tendiéndole la mano._

"_Tengo miedo," admitió._

_Draco sólo asintió. "Lo sé."_

_Harry miró una vez más a su alrededor en su alacena antes de suspirar y tomar la mano de Draco._

Draco sintió de repente que la mano de Harry se movía débilmente. Los ojos del rubio se abrieron.

"Harry?" preguntó sin aliento.

Harry tragó saliva e intentó abrir los ojos.

"Eso es, Harry, vamos! Puedes hacerlo! Abre los ojos," lo alentó emocionado.

Hermione se puso al instante del otro lado, ayudando a Draco a despertarlo.

Finalmente, Harry parpadeó cansadamente a través de los ojos medio abiertos.

"Hey, Harry," dijo Hermione con una triste sonrisa. Harry cerró los ojos y tragó antes de mirarla de nuevo.

"Hola," susurró con dificultad. Sólo una palabra pareció costarle un enorme esfuerzo, y Harry hizo una mueca de dolor al dolerle la garganta seca.

"No hables, Harry. Tómatelo con calma," ordenó Draco, sonriendo aliviado.

Hermione despertó a los demás con un grito y pidió que alguien fuera a buscar a un sanador. Neville salió corriendo de la habitación para buscar a uno.

"Harry!" gimió Ron aliviado, acercándose de alguna manera para abrazar con cuidado a su amigo.

"Ron, ten cuidado! Acaba de despertarse de un coma, así que dale espacio," lo regañó Hermione. "Y Ginny, creo que Harry puede vivir sin que le acaricien los pies justo ahora."

La pelirroja levantó la vista con una sonrisa triste. Realmente se había pegado a los pies de Harry y los besaba a través de las sábanas, la única parte de él que realmente podía alcanzar con todos los demás reunidos a su alrededor.

Neville entró de golpe a la habitación seguido de un sanador que rápidamente apartó a todos de la cama de Harry. Detrás de él, todos los adultos entraron al cuarto seguidos por un gran perro negro que al instante se transformó en Sirius. El hechizo que la Sra. Weasley le había enseñado a Sirius le había hecho saber que Harry estaba despierto.

El sanador se puso delante de todos.

"Todos fuera de la habitación, ahora. Harry se acaba de despertar de un coma, y no los quiero a todos abrumándolo. El Sr. Black y el Profesor Snape pueden quedarse, pero nadie más. Todos tendrán su tiempo con él más tarde. Ahora fuera!" demand.

Todos obedecieron resignados, prometiéndole a Harry que regresarían.

"Soy el sanador Luhrman," les informó el hombre.

"Antes de que haga nada, puedo ver su brazo?" preguntó Snape severamente. "El Sdr. Callahan terminó siendo un mortífago y no queremos correr ese riesgo."

"Por supuesto," dijo el sanador, arremangándose y dejando que Snape lo revisara en busca de encantamientos de ocultación.

"Sólo para que lo sepan, el hospital está haciendo una revisión del personal, en busca de Marcas Tenebrosas a fin de no dejar que algo como eso vuelva a pasar. Además, estoy relacionado con Albus Dumbledore. Me pidió que cuidara de Harry luego de lo que pasó."

Snape asintió y dejó que el sanador fuera a revisar a Harry. El Gryffindor le sonreía exhausto a su padrino, quien sostenía su mano y lloraba de alivio, agradeciéndole a quien estuviera escuchando.

Cuando el sanador terminó de revisar a Harry, les aseguró que Harry estaba en camino a recuperarse, aunque tendría que quedarse en el hospital un poco más para asegurarse de que todo iba bien.

.

Harry pasó los siguientes días entre sueños, pero a medida que pasaba cada día, más tiempo era capaz de permanecer despierto. Gradualmente, le tomó menos esfuerzo y energía hablar con la gente, quienes competían por poder pasar tiempo con él, especialmente cuando estaba despierto.

Los sanadores comenzaron a dejar entrar a más personas al mismo tiempo al cuarto de Harry, con la desventaja de que no se podían tener charlas serias que necesitaran privacidad.

Tan pronto como Harry recuperó suficiente fuerza, Draco y él tuvieron que contarles a sus padrinos la historia completa. Draco le contó nerviosamente a su padrino lo que había hecho. Snape le aseguró que estaba orgulloso de él por hacer lo que hacía falta por defenderse a él y a sus amigos. Draco estaba más aliviado de lo que se puede expresar con palabras.

Sirius le informó a Harry que nunca más lo perdería de vista.

"Pero esperen, déjenme ver si entendí," dijo Snape cuando terminaron. "Su brillante plan era dejar que Harry fuera secuestrado por Mortífagos y esperar que todos pudieran salir sin que nadie los atrapara?"

Draco y Harry se miraron por un momento pensativamente.

"Bueno, no suena tan bien cuando _tú _lo dices," señaló Draco.

Sirius le lanzó a Harry una mirada de incredulidad y Harry se encogió de hombros tímidamente. "Bueno, al menos estoy mejorando. En primer año, mis planes sólo eran correr tras el tipo malo y ver qué sucedía después. Ahora, hago planes de escape," dijo con una nota de orgullo en su voz.

Sirius negó con la cabeza. "Bueno, es el fin de tus días de hacer planes, entendido? No más misiones de rescate o de luchas contra el mal de ningún tipo, está claro?" preguntó severamente.

Harry asintió.

Se escuchó un golpe en la puerta antes de que Remus asomara la cabeza con una sonrisa cansada.

"Es un mal momento?" preguntó.

"No, sólo estábamos escuchando la historia completa de lo que pasó," dijo Sirius, indicando claramente con el tono que no era una historia encantadora.

Remus cerró la puerta y se acercó a Harry, agitándole el cabello cariñosamente. "Cómo te sientes, Har?" preguntó cálidamente.

"Bien, listo para irme de aquí," dijo Harry.

"Harry! Apenas puedes caminar por ti mismo. No estás en condiciones de dejar el hospital," dijo Snape exasperado.

Harry rodó los ojos.

"Bueno, pensé que tal vez pudieran estarse preguntando qué ha estado haciendo la Orden toda la noche," dijo Remus, conjurando una silla y sentándose. Todos le prestaron atención. "Bueno, al instante que tuvimos noticias de una Marca Tenebrosa fuimos a revisar inmediatamente. Llegamos minutos después de que la hubieran lanzado, imagino que tú lo hiciste, Draco?" preguntó amablemente.

Draco asintió.

"Fue perfecta para hacernos saber cómo llegar hasta allí. De todas formas, algunos Mortífagos se desaparecieron inmediatamente, pero nos dimos cuenta de que muchos de ellos intentaban llegar a esta sala en el medio del edificio. Capturamos a algunos que habían quedado atrapados en las partes de la casa con barreras Anti-Aparición. Pero muchos de los Mortífagos estaban intentando destruir la evidencia de lo que parecía ser donde Voldemort y luego Lucius hacían sus planes, y mantenían un montón de archivos y cosas así. Fueron lo suficientemente inteligentes como para no dejar ciertas cosas, pero encontramos trasladores que nos llevaron justo a sus otros cuarteles y notas y libros que Lucius había usado para buscar conexiones entre las Marcas Tenebrosas y la cicatriz de Harry. Así que la Orden rápidamente fue a otra de las ubicaciones y usó la información allí encontrada, y un poco de la de los Mortífagos capturados, para encontrar el resto. Todos se habían aparecido allí para encontrarse e, imagino, decidir qué hacer, y fuimos capaces de atraparlos por sorpresa y rodearlos. No sabemos a ciencia cierta si los tenemos a todos, pero definitivamente capturamos a la gran mayoría, incluyendo al sanador Callahan. Todos están esperando el juicio, pero no tienen mucho con qué defenderse. De cualquier manera, Dumbledore está revisando las notas y dice que ha averiguado cómo desconectar la conexión entre las marcas y la relación entre ellos y tu cicatriz, Harry, y está en camino a donde los tienen encerrados para hacerlo, así que las marcas y tu cicatriz ahora serán sólo marcas físicas sin magia detrás," dijo Remus con una sonrisa.

Snape y Harry se veían inmensamente aliviados.

"Aunque tengo una pregunta," dijo Harry un poco confundido. "El sanador dijo que Callahan había estado dándome diluyentes de sangre y cosas así, pero por qué? Quiero decir, sé que era un Mortífago y todo, pero parece como si fuera una pérdida de tiempo hacer ese tipo de cosas cuando los efectos eran tan pequeños."

"Él estaba intentando debilitarte," le aseguró Snape. "Has sido tan difícil de vencer que querían asegurarse de poder matarte más fácilmente mientras aún te tuvieran que si estuvieras perfectamente sano. Estoy seguro de que muy poca gente sabía acerca de lo que Callahan estaba haciendo. Y, obviamente, estaban lo suficientemente inseguros de si podrían matarte o no, que Callahan te dio esa poción. De esa manera, incluso aunque escaparas como siempre, ellos aún tendrían su venganza y con suerte morirías como resultado de las heridas que te hicieron. Obviamente, ni siquiera eso funcionó. Lucius intentó no cometer el error del Señor Tenebroso en subestimarte, pero aún así lo hizo."

"Hablando de eso, vi como quedaron los Mortífagos. Ustedes dos deben haber librado una increíble batalla," dijo con tono orgulloso.

"No hablemos más de eso," dijo Draco con voz dolida.

Harry asintió de acuerdo, pensando en la persona que había matado con la espada. Lo hacía sentir enfermo. Sólo quería olvidar esa noche.

Snape se levantó. "Draco y yo nos vamos a casa. Vendremos a visitarte más tarde, Harry."

Harry asintió mientras los dos Slytherin se marchaban, con el brazo de Snape sobre el hombro de Draco como si el rubio pudiera desaparecer si Snape no lo mantenía agarrado.

Antes de que la puerta de cerrara, fue abierta de nuevo por los señores Weasley. La Sra. Weasley corrió y dejó unos tapers en la mesita de noche antes de volverse hacia él y estrecharlo entre sus brazos. Comenzó a retarlo a medias por ponerse en riesgo, y a agradecerle por otra parte por rescatar a su hijo. Harry rio cuando la mujer casi le corta el suministro de aire con su fuerte abrazo.

"No confío en esta comida de hospital con la que te alimentan, así que te traje un poco de sopa y sandwichs, y esta noche cocinaré algo delicioso para ti. Qué te gustaría, querido?"

El momento fue roto, sin embargo, cuando Harry notó que Sirius le lanzaba una mirada asesina al Sr. Weasley.

"Sal de aquí antes de que te estrangule con mis propias manos," gruñó Sirius con los dientes apretados.

"Sirius!"se quedó boquiabierto Harry. Miró a Remus en busca de apoyo, pero el hombre lobo no se veía como si fuera a hacer algo por detener a Sirius. La Sra. Weasley se veía como si tampoco supiera que hacer. Soltó a Harry y se incorporó.

"Ahora, ustedes dos, no toleraré ninguna pelea entre ustedes, especialmente no en presencia de Harry," los regañó.

"Mira, Sirius, lamento lo que hice, pero todo salió bien y tenemos a los chicos de regreso, y sea lo que sea que pienses, me preocupo por Harry…" protestó el Sr. Weasley, pero se detuvo cuando Sirius se abalanzó sobre él y lo golpeó en la cara. La Sra. Weasley pegó un grito e incluso Remus parecía sorprendido mientras el Sr. Weasley miraba a Sirius con shock, sangrando por el labio.

"Oh Dios, Sirius!" gritó Harry. "Basta!"

"Te PREOCUPAS por él? Oh, de verdad?" gritó Sirius furioso. "Enviándolo a ser asesinado?" lanzó otro golpe, pero el Sr. Weasley lo esquivó y sacó su varita, mas Sirius la tomó por la punta y la alejó, enviando un rayo de luz contra un florero, haciéndolo explotar.

"Arthur!" gritó la Sra. Weasley. "Baja tu varita, vas a lastimar a alguien!"

"Sirius, detente ahora mismo!" gritó Remus, pero saltó hacia atrás cuando otro rayo de luz salió de la varita del Sr. Weasley mientras los dos luchaban e intentaban lanzarse golpes el uno al otro. La puerta se abrió de golpe y los gemelos, Ginny y Ron aparecieron bajo el marco, quietos de asombro ante la escena.

Harry se arrastró hasta el pie de la cama gritándole a Sirius para que se detuviera, pero sus gritos se perdieron en los de los demás. Alcanzó a poner una mano sobre el hombro de Sirius, pero se chocó cuando Sirius lanzó su brazo hacia atrás para propinarle un buen golpe al Sr. Weasley, y su codo se estrelló contra un lado de la cara de Harry. Harry cayó de la cama y se estrelló contra el suelo.

"Harry!" gritó la señora Weasley.

Toda la escena se detuvo. Sirius ni siquiera siguió con el golpe. Tan pronto como sintió que golpeaba algo con el codo, se dio vuelta, deseando que hubiese sido Remus y no Harry, pero para su horror, encontró a su ahijado tratando de sentarse en el suelo, aún débil por el coma, con la mano en la mejilla donde pronto había un moretón y mirándolo completamente en shock.

Sirius inmediatamente olvidó todo sobre el Sr. Weasley y fue al lado de Harry.

"Oh Dios, Harry, lo lamento tanto. No sabía que estabas allí. No quise hacerlo. Fue un accidente. Nunca te lastimaría a propósito, te lo juro," dijo desesperadamente.

"No pasa nada, Sirius," murmuró Harry.

"Déjame ver," dijo Sirius, levantando su mano para alejar la de Harry, pero deteniéndose cuando Harry se estremeció ante el movimiento.

Todos los miraban con sorpresa cuando la Sra. Weasley entró en acción.

Primero se dirigió a sus hijos. "Ustedes cuatro, fuera," ordenó.

"Pero Mamá…" protestó Ron, preguntándose si debía decirle a alguien acerca de lo que había visto en la parte de Harry en la Cámara de las Pesadillas. Quería gritarle a Sirius que se apartara de Harry.

"Dije, fuera!" gritó peligrosamente.

Los cuatro se marcharon inmediatamente, cerrando la puerta tras ellos.

"Ahora, Arthur, Sirius, discúlpense en este instante!" ordenó.

Sirius echó una mirada al rostro triste de Harry e inmediatamente se volvió hacia el Sr. Weasley.

"Me disculpo, Arthur. Realmente, me sobrepasé," dijo seriamente. No lamentaba haber herido al hombre sino porque nunca debería haber comenzado algo como eso delante de Harry y, por supuesto, porque había lastimado a su ahijado después de todo lo que Harry había vivido con sus parientes.

El Sr. Weasley asintió, mirando a Harry con preocupación. "Yo también lo siento, Sirius, de verdad."

"Ahora ambos discúlpense con Harry por su comportamiento!" dijo ella furiosa.

"No, no hace falta que…" comenzó Harry, avergonzado, pero el Sr. Weasley lo interrumpió.

"No, Harry, quiero pedirte perdón. No sólo por esto sino por alentarte tanto para que te arriesgaras por Ron," dijo, pero Harry dudaba de que lo dijera de verdad.

"Está bien," dijo firmemente, queriendo que todos dejaran de hablar y lo dejaran solo.

"Harry, lo siento mucho. Nunca debí haber hecho eso contigo aquí," dijo Sirius con sinceridad.

"No deberías haberlo hecho desde un principio! No fue culpa del Sr. Weasley, y qué esperabas? Ron es su hijo! Habría hecho cualquier cosa por traerlo de regreso!" gritó Harry, claramente deprimido.

"Bueno, no es que haya ofrecido dejar a alguno de _sus_ hijos arriesgar sus vidas para traerlo de vuelta," exclamó Sirius, tratando de no dejar que su temperamento se elevara demasiado otra vez.

"Por supuesto que no! Son sus _hijos_. Yo sólo soy… sólo soy el amigo de Ron."

"Harry…" comenzó la Sra. Weasley, pero Harry la interrumpió.

"Está bien, de verdad. Nunca esperé ser nada más que eso," dijo con una sonrisa tranquilizadora teñida de tristeza.

La señora Weasley se lanzó una dura mirada y el Sr. Weasley se veía avergonzado.

"Molly, Arthur, creo que deberíamos dejar a Harry y a Sirius para que hablaran," dijo Remus, dubitativo de su propia idea. Sin embargo, salió con los señores Weasley.

"Harry, cómo puedes perdonarlo así como así? Te envió en una misión suicida!" exclamó Sirius.

"Sirius, sólo piénsalo. Qué si tuvieras un hijo y le pasara lo mismo que le pasó a Ron? Habrías hecho lo mismo! Pero tampoco querrías perder a tus otros hijos, porque los querrías de la misma manera!" exclamó Harry, poniéndose una mano en su cabeza; comenzaba a sentirse mareado. Después de todo, aún estaba recuperándose.

"Harry, yo _te_ considero como mi hijo," dijo Sirius, mirando a Harry preocupado.

Harry suspiró y desvió la Mirada.

"Si lo hicieras, entenderías como se sintió el Sr. Weasley," dijo en voz baja.

"Harry…"

"Harry!" exclamó una nueva voz desde la puerta. Los dos levantaron la vista para ver a la enfermera principal mirando a Harry. Le había tomado un gran cariño al chico en esos días que lo había conocido. "Qué estás haciendo fuera de la cama? Y en el suelo, también? Regresa en este momento! Y Sr. Black, Harry necesita tomar su medicamento ahora así que tendrá que irse así Harry puede descansar."

"Puede darnos unos minutos?" preguntó Sirius esperanzado. "Estamos como en el medio de algo."

"Lo siento, tenemos que apegarnos al cronograma, y dado que Harry aún está en el comienzo de su recuperación, es mucho más importante que tome esto a tiempo. Necesita descansar a fin de lograr una plena recuperación. Aunque usted puede volver más tarde," dijo amable pero firmemente.

Sirius suspiró y ayudo amablemente a Harry a ponerse de pie, insistiendo en ayudar al mareado chico hacia la cama.

"Harry," susurró, mirando a los ojos verdes y tristes de su ahijado, "Te quiero, Har, tanto como Arthur quiere a Ron. Ahora mismo no puedo imaginarme a mí mismo haciendo lo que él hizo, pero es bastante posible que hiciera lo mismo en su posición. Tu madre me dijo una vez que el amor nos hace hipócritas; que la mayor vergüenza proviene de las cosas estúpidas que hacemos por quienes queremos. Supongo que esto es a lo que se regería. Aún quiero hacer pedazos a ese hombre, pero te prometo que pensaré en lo que dijiste e intentaré ponerme en su lugar, si?"

Harry asintió, mirando sus sábanas.

La enfermera le ofreció a Sirius una sonrisa tranquilizadora al tomar su lugar, preguntándole a Harry cómo estaba mientras preparaba sus medicamentos.

Sirius salió abatido de la habitación, sólo para ser arribado por un muy severo Ron.

"Tengo que hablar contigo," dijo duramente.

"Lamento haber golpeado a tu padre, Ron," dijo Sirius con cautela. "Tú no entiendes…"

"No estoy contento con que le hayas pegado a mi padre, pero no es de eso de lo que necesito hablarte," dijo Ron con una leve mirada.

"Bien," cedió Sirius, siguiendo a Ron a una sala vacía del hospital. El pelirrojo cerró la puerta tras ellos.

"No estaba seguro de si debía decirte esto, pero creo que voy a tener que hacerlo para que entiendas lo mucho que has arruinado todo y cuánto tendrás que hacer para intentar repararlo," dijo Ron, cruzándose de brazos, muy disgustado.

"Qué?" preguntó Sirius, preocupándose un poco.

"No sé si Harry te lo dijo, pero los dos nos metimos accidentalmente en una cámara de tortura psicológica llamada la Cámara de las Pesadillas, la cual, como puedes imaginar por su nombre, hace que la gente se sienta como si estuviera en su peor pesadilla. Harry pudo ver la mía, y yo la suya." De repente, Ron perdió la dureza de su voz, y pareció casi comprensivo con Sirius. Suspiró y continuó. "Su peor pesadilla era… bueno, muchas cosas. Yo no lo quería, mi famillia lo rechazaba, y tú, tú lo odiabas. Intentabas devolverlo a los Dursley, y al ellos negarse, tú te ponías violento. De allí fue que vinieron varias de sus heridas, porque la Cámara de las Pesadillas las hace reales, o algo por el estilo si dejas que te arrastren."

Sirius palideció, mirando a Ron con horror. "Qué? Él sueña con que yo lo lastimo? _Yo_ le hice todos esos moretones?"

"Bueno, _tú_ no lo lastimaste, sólo fue la versión soñada de ti," dijo Ron encogiéndose de hombros.

"Pero, en la mente de Harry, yo era quien lo golpeaba. Oh, Merlín. Oh, Dios," murmuró. "Cómo puede siquiera pensar eso? Cómo puede pensar que yo podría hacerle algo como eso?"

"Harry ha sido tratado como basura durante toda su vida por personas que se suponía que debían quererlo, y creo… _sé_ que ha tenido un profundo efecto en él. En su interior, él aún piensa que todos vamos a volvernos contra él, no por nosotros, en realidad, sino más porque él piensa que lo merece, o alguna basura de ese tipo. Imagino que si tu familia pasa la primera década de tu vida metiéndote en tu cabeza que no vales nada, comienzas a creerlo. No te cuento esto para ponerte triste, sino porque quiero que veas lo mucho que golpear a Harry, incluso aunque fuera un accidente, va a afectarlo. Realmente tienes que esforzarte por hacer que se dé cuenta de que no vas a convertirte en su tío, que lo que pasó nunca va a volver a suceder y que nunca lo harías a propósito."

Sirius asintió, aturdido.

"Esta vez, realmente deberías hablar con él. Creo que muchos de nosotros hablaremos con él de alguna manera, pero realmente pienso que tu conversación será la que más importe."

"Lo haré. Muchas gracias."

Ron asintió y comenzó a dirigirse hacia la puerta, pero se detuvo y se dio vuelta hacia el hombre.

"Lo quiero de regreso," dijo.

Sirius no tenía que preguntar a qué se refería. Le rompió el corazón ver la inocente alegría desaparecer de la mirada de Harry, donde había estado al comienzo del verano.

Él también quería a Harry de regreso.

.

"Harry!"

Harry se despertó al escuchar a Laura gritarle algo a su hija y cuando algo aterrizó sobre su pecho.

Abrió los ojos y le ofreció una sonrisa divertida mientras ella lo miraba, preocupada.

"Harry, mami dice que estás enfermo. Lo estás? Estás un poquito mejor?" preguntó ella, pasándole la mano por la frente por alguna razón desconocida.

"Lo siento mucho, Harry. Ha estado rogando por verte y yo me estaba por asomar para ver si estabas despierto y pasó corriendo," se disculpó Laura al tiempo que intentaba alejar a Anna, pero la pequeña niña se quedó pegada a Harry, pasándole los brazos alrededor del cuello y agarrándole el pelo con un llanto de protesta. "Pero, desafortunadamente, pronto tendremos que irnos."

"Nooo!"

"Anna, mami tiene que hacer trámites," le dijo Laura a su hija antes de volverse hacia Harry. Ella puso sus manos sobre las orejas de Anna y susurró, "Hay un libro antiguo de pociones que un amigo mío encontró excavando y he estado recorriendo lugares intentando que lo traducieran al español como regalo para Sev, y finalmente lo iré a buscar hoy! No le digas."

"Por eso es que has estado saliendo de la ciudad tan seguido?" preguntó Harry con curiosidad.

Laura asintió con una sonrisa. "Claro. No podía llevarme a Anna conmigo porque si ella lo averiguaba, se lo contaría a cualquiera que la escuchase en la primera oportunidad que tuviera, pero ahora sí puedo llevarla a buscarlo; sólo debo asegurarme de que no se acerque a Sev hasta que se lo haya dado."

Finalmente separó las manos de las orejas de su hija.

"Yo puedo cuidar a Anna. Puede quedarse conmigo," le aseguró a Laura, haciendo una mueca de dolor cuando Anna le tiró del pelo en sus intentos por pegarse a él.

"Oh por favor, mami, por favor! Quiero quedarme con Harry!" rogó Anna.

"Harry, necesitas descansar," protestó Laura, "y Anna no es exactamente la cosa más tranquila."

"Está bien. Estoy despierto y no he visto a Anna hace tiempo," dijo Harry mientras ella le soltaba un poco el pelo para que pudiera acomodarse y sentarse contra las almohadas.

Laura suspiró, negando con la cabeza a su hija. "Está bien, si estás seguro. Sev debería estar aquí en unas horas para visitarte y revisarte, así que puedes mandar a Anna con él."

"Si, eso estará bien," dijo Harry.

"Yay!" exclamó Anna, enterrando su rostro en el pecho de Harry.

Laura dejó una bolsa. "Si empieza a pedir comida, aquí hay bocadillos. Siéntete libre para comer tú lo que quieras, también."

Harry asintió. Laura lo besó en la mejilla y le palmeó la cabeza cariñosamente antes de marcharse.

"Harry, te extrañé," dijo Anna afectuosamente, imitando a su madre dándole palmadas en la cabeza.

"De verdad?" preguntó Harry, desconcerado.

"Duuhhhhh," dijo con una risita. "Sevvie dijo que has estado en cama durante mucho tiempo, así que te traje juguetes para que juguemos y no te aburras!"

Anna se bajó de la cama y comenzó a buscar en la bolsa, poniendo en la cama lo que Harry imaginó que serían los equivalentes mágicos de las Barbies, junto con todos sus accesorios.

Harry levantó una ceja, deseando que en realidad no esperara que jugara con Barbies.

Tomó una con curiosidad, pero la soltó sorprendido cuando le golpeó la mano con su pequeña varita y le lanzó una mirada enojada. La muñeca se estiró y le envió una mirada indignada antes de acostarse y quedarse nuevamente quiera.

Harry decidió que esas eran mucho más espeluznantes que las Barbies.

Anna volvió a la cama con una sonrisa. "Bien, ésta es Diana. Le gusta jugar con animales y tiene un lindo arco y flecha que está…" se detuvo, buscándolo, "…bueno, está por algún lugar. Y ésta es Venus. Es la linda y tiene la ropa más hermosa. Oh, y está es la nueva, Quidditch Iris! Tiene una escoba y algunas pelotas. Aunque perdí una de las Bludgers. Um, um, Mercury, él es un chico… aquí está! También juega Quidditch! Ahora mismo tiene pelo rubio, pero mira…"

Pasó un cepillo miniature por su pelo y se tornó negro. Ella le tocó la cara, y para sorpresa de Harry, el muñeco parpadeó y cuando se abrieron sus ojos, eran de un verde brillante.

"Ahora se parece a ti!" señaló Anna emocionada. "Vamos, Mercury, levántate ahora," le indicó al muñeco.

Harry pasó unas horas con Anna comiendo galletitas con forma de criaturas mágicas y siguiendo sus instrucciones, eligiendo atuendos para sus muñecas para que se cambiaran y cosas así, algo que nunca admitiría ante nadie haber hecho.

Eventualmente, Harry se quedó dormido. Anna siguió jugando con las muñecas sobre su pecho un poco más hasta apartarlos. Se acurrucó junto a Harry y se quedó dormida, con su pequeña cabeza contra su pecho.

.

Harry se despertó más tarde para ver que alguien le sacaba a Anna. Sintió las dolorosas marcas de donde los anteojos se le habían clavado en un lado de la cara.

Miró con confusión a Fred, quien sostenía con un brazo a una Anna dormida, y la bolsa con la otra. George estaba sentado en la silla junto a la cama de Harry.

"Snape está aquí, así que vamos a llevarle a Anna. Tenemos que hablar contigo," explicó George, ayudando a Harry a sentarse.

Fred pronto regresó a la habitación, y se sentó del otro lado. Harry esperaba ver las expresiones joviales y traviesas de los gemelos, pero su lugar tenían los brazos cruzados y miradas severas, recordándole inesperadamente a la Sra. Weasley.

"Cómo te sientes?" preguntó George con preocupación.

"Bien," respondió Harry. Viendo sus miradas escépticas, agregó, "Estoy mejorando."

"Harry, en qué estabas pensando?" inquirió Fred.

Harry parpadeó confundido. "Huh?"

"Dijimos que no más trabajos peligrosos! Lo prometimos!" dijo George con frustración.

"Chicos, Ron…"

"Deberías habernos dicho lo que estaban haciendo! Ron es nuestro hermano, pero también tú lo eres," dijo Fred seriamente.

"Realmente estamos agradecidos por lo que has hecho. Primero Ginny, ahora Ron, pero tú no eres inmortal, Harry! Podrías haber sido asesinado! De hecho, es un milagro que sigas con vida, y ni siquiera parece importarte!" exclamó George.

"Bueno, teníamos un plan…" comenzó a protestar.

"Que fracasó," señaló Fred.

"No, sólo tuvimos un leve contratiempo. Todo funcionó bien," insistió Harry.

"Todo funcionó bien?" exclamó George. "Acabas de salir de un coma que casi te mata, y el chico Malfoy – er, _Draco_ – está traumatizado porque tuvo que matar a su padre. Casi los matan a los dos! Y piensas que eso está _bien_?"

"Creen que Draco está realmente traumado?" preguntó Harry preocupado.

Los gemelos lo miraron con incredulidad. Fred tomó a Harry por los hombros, causando que el moreno gritara de sorpresa, pero Fred sólo lo miró inquisitivamente a los ojos.

"Harry, de verdad no te das cuenta de lo importante que eres? Realmente no te preocupas por ti mismo? En verdad no te preocupa que casi te mueres?" preguntó Fred levemente horrorizado.

"Por supuesto que me preocupo por mí," dijo sin mucha convicción, "pero no me morí. Estoy bien! No es para tanto. He hecho cosas como estas antes y nadie reaccionó así. Ustedes solían enviarme dulces y asientos de inodoro cuando hacía cosas como estas, así que no entiendo por qué me están gritando ahora," dijo sinceramente confundido.

Los gemelos se quedaron sin palabras. Harry tenía razón. Había arriesgado su vida drásticamente por los demás cada año en Hogwarts y nadie le había dicho que estaba mal hasta el cáncer. De hecho, ellos lo habían felicitado por ello. Por no haber regañado a Harry previamente, el mensaje para él había sido que no era para tanto, que su vida y su seguridad no significaban demasiado en comparación a las de los demás. Sin saberlo, ellos habían ayudado a colocarle el título de El Niño que Vivio, haciéndole pensar que eso era lo que él significaba para todos los temás.

"Fuimos unos estúpidos," fijo Fred finalmente.

"Unos completos imbéciles," agregó George.

"Debimos haberte gritado desde primer año…"

"Porque no es tu trabajo rescatar a la gente o hacerte el héroe todo el tiempo…"

"Y no queremos que lo hagas…"

"Queremos que termines con todo esto…"

"Sólo queremos que ahora tengas una vida normal…"

"O por lo menos tan normal como puedas tener siento prácticamente familiar nuestro…"

"No más 'El Niño que Vivio'…"

"Sólo Harry…"

"Trato?" concluyeron simultáneamente.

"Lo intentaré," ofreció Harry.

"Qué es eso de '_intentar'_?" preguntó Fred, haciéndose el sorprendido. "Aquí no hay _intentar_. Esto es hacerlo o no hacerlo, y tienes que prometernos que no volverás a hacer este tipo de cosas nunca más!"

"No puedo prometer eso," dijo Harry disculpándose. Ante las expresiones tristes de los gemelos, continuo. "No puedo! Cada vez que pienso que todo esto terminó, no es así. Siempre seré un objetivo y eso hace que la gente que me rodea también lo sea sólo por estar junto a mí!"

"Harry, no es tu trabajo hacer de héroe todo el tiempo!" protestó un angustiado George.

"Así es cuando es la única manera. En primer lugar, fue mi culpa que sucedieran estas cosas así que es mi trabajo…"

"Harry!" lo interrumpió Fred cortante. "No seas ridículo! Nada de esto es tu culpa!"

"Ron fue secuestrado como una trampa para mí," señaló Harry. "Toda la escuela casi es destruida porque Voldemort estaba tras de mí! Cedric…"

"Harry, esas cosas no son culpa tuya, no puedes realmente pensar que eres responsable por eso!" dijo George frustrado.

"No es tu culpa que los psicópatas siempre estén tras de ti porque una maldición les salió mal cuando tenías un año."

"Miren, qué hubiesen hecho si ustedes hubieran estado en mi lugar? Qué hubieran hecho y hubiesen sabido que podían traer de vuelta a Ron y que eran la única oportunidad que tenía? Qué pasaría si averiguaran que algo malo está por suceder en la escuela, pero nadie los escucha? Intentarían frenarlo o sólo dejarían que sucediera?"

Fred y George estaban callados.

"Pero por qué siempre eres tú?" preguntó Fred con un suspiro.

Harry pensó la pregunta un segundo.

"Además de todo eso de El Niño que Vivió, supongo que porque soy entrometido," concluyó riendo. "Porque cuando las cosas comienzan a suceder, Hermione, Ron y yo no podemos dejarlo pasar y tenemos que averiguar, especialmente Hermione. Al menos así es como empieza."

"Okay, nuevas reglas!" saltó George. "Primero que nada, no ser más entrometido. Segundo, si alguna vez eres entrometido o planeas hacer algo estúpido o por el estilo, tienes que avisarnos, está bien? Tienes que prometerlo."

Harry dudó.

"Harry!" exclamó Fred.

"Bueno, pero ustedes me detendrían de lo que fuera que yo estuviera por hacer!" dijo Harry desesperanzado.

"Puedes apostar a que lo ha—OW!"

"Lo que mi querido hermano estaba tratando de decir," dijo Fred con una mirada a George, quien se frotaba la frente donde un caramelo que Fred le había lanzado lo había golpeado, "es que si tú absolutamente _tienes_ que ir en alguna loca escapada heroica, nos gustaría asegurarnos de que fuera lo más segura posible para ti y ayudarte,"

"Mentiroso," dijo Harry con una sonrisa.

"Okay, bien, estoy mintiendo," admitió Fred, "pero mira, Harry, tal vez en el pasado hayas sido arrastrado en todos esos problemas, pero de ahora en adelante, no es tu trabajo hacer eso! Deja que alguien más lo haga! No tienes que ser tú."

"Harry, ya has hecho suficientes cosas heroicas en tu vida, si? Ya está. Por Merlín, ya te has muerto! No podríamos soportarlo de Nuevo! Odio venir a los hospitals y a lass alas de espera porque tú estás otra vez allí. Tú no sabes lo que nos haces cuando haces este tipo de cosas!"

"Lo siento…"

"No te lamentes por cosas que ya fueron hechas, no tiene sentido. Sólo no vuelvas a hacerlas," imploró George.

Harry asintió.

"Muy bien, bueno, parece que puedes descansar un poco, así que te dejaremos," dijo Fred, poniéndose de pie y agitándole el cabello con afecto.

Los gemelos dejaron la habitación e intercambiaron una mirada significativa. Iban a necesitar más trabajo en serio en el autoestima de Harry; iban a hacer que ese chico sintiera valor por sí mismo aunque fuera lo último que hicieran.

.

Harry levantó la vista cuando Ginny entró a la habitación con una sonrisa. Inmediatamente se esforzó por sentarse, y ella se apresuró a ayudarlo a acomodar sus almohadas, provocando que Harry se sonrojara.

"Gracias, Gin," dijo con una sonrisa tímida.

"De nada. Ahora hazte a un lado," dijo, metiéndose en la cama junto a él. Dio un gritito y sacó un pequeño arco y flecha de plástico de debajo de ella. "Er… Harry, has estado jugando con muñecas Diana?"

"Me descubriste," bromeó Harry. "Mi secreta pasión." Sonrió cansadamente y se recostó contra las almohadas. "Yo tendría cuidado, creo que Anna trajo más cosas de las que se llevó. Antes me desperté con el dolor de Quidditch Iris y su escoba pinchándome la espinilla."

Ginny se rio y dejó el juguete de plástico en la mesa.

Hubo un largo silencio antes de que Ginny se diera vuelta y lo abrazara, a pesar de la posición incómoda.

"Ginny, estás bien?" preguntó Harry preocupado.

Ella se alejó y se dio la vuelta para quedar arrodillada en la cama. Lo miró directamente a los ojos.

"Harry, no quiero seguir haciendo eso, intentar aparentar que sólo quiero ser tu amiga cuando todo el mundo sabe que es ridículo. Harry, no lo entiendes? Estoy loca por ti," le dijo seriamente. "No te sientas obligado a sentir algo en particular por mí. Te prometo que no te echaré a mis hermanos sobre ti. Sólo quería que lo supieras porque de repente no estaba segura de que lo_ supieras_."

Haryr la miró, levemente traumatizado, antes de mirar su regazo.

"Ginny, tú te mereces algo mejor que yo," dijo, mirándola con tristeza en los ojos antes de volver a desviar la mirada. "No me malinterpretes. Yo… um, bueno, te quiero más que a una amiga… _mucho_ más que a una amiga," dijo sonando muy nervioso, sonrojándose por lo estúpido que sonaba, "pero soy un desastre, y todo lo que me rodea lo es, y todo lo que todo se convierte en un desastre, y tú podrías estar con alguien mucho mejor y perfecto y, um, no desastroso," terminó sin convicción.

Ginny rio ante el comentario y le levantó la barbilla para poder mirarlo a los ojos. "Harry, piensa con quien estás hablando. Sabes cómo se ve mi casa y mi familia. Nosotros ya somos caóticos y no te querría de otra manera. Además, no crees que ya sé que tu vida puede ser desastrosa a veces? Quiero ser parte de ese desastre, si me quieres allí."

Harry parpadeó sin creerlo. "De verdad? Estás segura? Soy _realmente_ desastroso. Y peligroso. Y…"

"También lo es el cuarto de los gemelos, pero eso nunca me detuvo para entrar a buscar lo que quería," dijo Ginny con una sonrisa.

Harry sonrió también. "Estás realmente, realmente…"

"Oh, cállate, Harry," dijo Ginny, acercándosele y capturando sus labios con los de ella. "Nunca he estado más segura en mi vida," le susurró junto a su boca.

"Bien," le dijo él antes de acariciarla con la mano en un lado de la cara y, un poco tímidamente, besarla de nuevo.

"Ahem," alguien se aclaró la garganta del otro lado de la habitación. Los dos se separaron de golpe y miraron a la puerta para encontrar al Sanador Luhrman ahí parado con una expresión divertida. "Es hora de algunas pociones, Harry, incluyendo una linda poción para dormir."

"Ahora?" preguntó Harry incrédulo.

"Si, ahora. Por más románticas que sean las habitaciones de hospital, no habrá sexo pre-marital entre menores de edad bajo mi guardia, especialmente ahora que recién sales de coma, Harry," dijo con una mirada que era severa y bromista al mismo tiempo.

Harry se quedó con la boca abierta y se sonrojó furiosamente. Ginny también, pero se rió.

"Nosotro no estábamos… no íbamos…" tartamudeó Harry.

"Eso es lo que todos dicen," bromeó el Sdr. Luhrman, tendiéndole a Harry unas copas, queriendo asegurarse de que Harry las bebía todas. "Ahora, yo diría que ustedes tienen más o menos un minuto de besos antes de que Harry se quede dormido, diviértanse," se rió mientras dejaba la habitación.

Harry ya estaba comenzando a sentir los efectos de la poción mientras miraba a Ginny, quien le sonreía con alegría.

"Así que esto es muy romántico, huh?" preguntó Harry con una sonrisa cansina. "Un minuto luego de estar juntos y yo me quedo dormido."

"Quién podría soñar con algo mejor?" bromeó Ginny mientras ayudaba a Harry a recostarse, ajustando sus almohadas. "Paredes blancas, cosas de hospital, hechizos de monitoreo haciendo extraños zumbidos de fondo."

"Bueno, al menos tengo mi ropa más elegante," se burló Harry, señalándose los pijamas a rayas del hospital.

"Aún así eres hermoso," dijo Ginny con una sonrisa, acostándose y besándolo fugazmente, encontrando su mirada sorprendida por el cumplido demasiado adorable como para resistirla. "Me contendré de contarles a todos por un tiempo así puedes concentrarte en mejorarte más que en resistir el acoso de las personas por esto, si?"

Harry asintió adormilado.

Ginny se acostó junto a él y los dos se miraron, con los ojos de Harry esforzándose por mantenerse despiertos. Ginny le sacó los anteojos y los apoyó en la mesita de noche antes de acariciarle suavemente un lado de la cara con su dedo hasta que su respiración se acompasó.

"Te amo, Harry," le susurró al chico dormido. "Nunca dudes de eso."

.

Harry observó desde la cama entrar al Sdr. Luhrman para revisarlo.

"Hey, Harry, cómo estás?" preguntó tomándolo del brazo y preparándolo para sacarle sangre.

"Bien. Cuánto falta para poder irme de aquí?" preguntó como siempre.

"Muy pronto. Te estás recuperando bien. Pero por supuesto, vas a tener que tomártelo con calma."

"Si, si," dijo Harry despectivamente. Se lo habían dicho muchas veces.

Luego de que lo revisase, le sonrió al moreno.

"Tienes una gran familia, sabes," dijo el hombre con una sonrisa. "Un animago, un maestro de pociones, un hombre lobo, Slytherins, Gryffindors, un Hufflepuff, pelirrojos, rubios, castaños, brujas, magos, Muggles, muchos adultos, un puñado de adolescentes y una chica."

"Oh, ellos no son mi familia. El más cercano es Sirius. Él es mi padrino, pero mi verdadera familia, o está muerta, o moriría antes de venir a verme," dijo Harry con una especie de risa triste.

El sanador se sentó en el borde de la cama. "Cuando estabas tendido, tuviste a tu amigo Ron gritando y llorando aquí como si fuera a morir si tú lo hacías. Afuera de esta puerta, todos los demás luchaban para verte como no podrías creerlo. Ahora, a pesar de la animosidad entre cada uno, se están ayudando unos a otros y trabajan juntos porque tú eres más importante para ellos que cualquier otra cosa. Todos allí te quieren con locura y te necesitan, cada uno a su propia manera, incluso aunque no siempre sea obvio. No importa si hay o no un vínculo sanguíneo. Pueden venir de diferentes lugares, tener distintos ideales, y que no se parezcan mucho a ti, pero cada uno tiene una parte de ellos que moriría si tú lo hicieras, y _eso_ es lo que es una verdadera familia."

El sanador le guiñó un ojo y abandonó la habitación, dejándole mucho en qué pensar.

.

Harry salió de la chimenea en el living de _The Lighthouse_. Finalmente lo habían dejado salir del hospital. Sirius salió justo tras él y posó una mano en su hombro.

"Contento de estar en casa? Esta noche podrás dormir en tu propia cama y comer comida normal, más que esa espantosa comida del hospital, incluso aunque sepamos que ocasionalmente mi cocina también puede ser escalofriante," dijo Sirius con una sonrisa.

"Me gusta como cocinas," dijo Harry en voz baja. "Debería ir a desempacar," dijo, dirigiéndose hacia las escaleras.

"Espera, Har. Qué te gustaría para cenar? Lo que tú quieras, y si no lo tenemos, lo pediré por lechiza."

"Cualquier cosa está bien," dijo Harry con una sonrisa forzada antes de subir las escaleras.

Fue hasta su dormitorio y cerró la puerta tras él. Miró alrededor y respiró profundamente. Debería sentirse bien por estar en casa, pero no podía sacarse la idea de que no se suponía que debiera estar allí, que no pertenecía.

En el hospital, todos habían insistido en que ahora sería diferente, pero él dudaba que así fuera. El sanador le había dicho que casi se moría, pero que Ron le había hablado para que regresara. Nunca había reunido el valor para preguntarle a Ron qué había dicho para hacerlo cambiar de opinión, no queriendo enfrentar preguntas de por qué casi decidía irse. Recordaba algo sobre un lugar oscuro, y sus padres, y algo reteniéndolo, pero no podía recordarlo. Deseó poder recordar lo que había pasado con sus padres. Qué si ellos le habían dicho algo que debería recordar? El sanador dijo que todo lo que había soñado era eso, sólo un sueño, pero cómo sabía él realmente? Tal vez Harry había estado tan cerca de la muerte que sus padres realmente habían logrado comunicarse con él y él no podía recordarlo.

Tomó una foto encuadrada de sus padres de su mesita de noche y se sentó en el suelo, apoyándose contra la cama. Sus padres sonrieron y lo saludaron. James le hizo cosquillas a Lily en los costados y la pelirroja echó a reír antes de darse vuelta y tomar los brazos de James para hacerlo parar. Los dos se abrazaron y luego miraron otra vez a Harry, sonriéndole de nuevo.

Podría haber estado con ellos.

Harry dejó la fotografía y llevó las rodillas al pecho. Puso su cara en sus brazos y comenzó a llorar en silencio.

Por qué había elegido regresar sólo para enfrentar de nuevo las pesadillas? Por qué regresar con gente que ni siquiera lo quería?

De repente, sintió una mano en su espalda, y levantó la cabeza para ver a Sirius agachado junto a él, mirándolo con tristeza.

"Sirius? Yo sólo… yo um…" tartamudeó Harry, intentando limpiarse las lágrimas y hacer que dejaran de fluir.

"Shhh… Harry, ven aquí," dijo, abrazándolo paternalmente.

Harry se puso tenso, queriendo que terminara, pero Sirius sólo lo sostuvo, y luego de darse cuenta de que Sirius no se iba a ir pronto, Harry no pudo seguir frenando las lágrimas.

"Lo lamento, Sirius," sollozó histéricamente. "Lamento no haber sido un mejor ahijado. Lamento haber roto tus reglas. Haberte decepcionado. Ser una estúpida carga. Lamento haberte alejado de la vida que deseabas. Lo siento. Lo siento tanto. Me volveré a mudar con los Dursley para que vuelvas a tener tu vida o, o, puedo ser más como mi padre si eso es lo que quieres. Y…yo, haré lo que tú quieras, sólo que no sé qué es lo que quieres que haga!"

Estaba llorando con más energía que lo que había hecho en toda su vida; todo lo que le daba vueltas en su mente salía a la superficie, y no parecía poder dejar de hablar.

"No quiero que me odies como lo hicieron los Dursley. Yo pensé que ellos me querían, fui un estúpido en pensarlo. Pero ahora no sé que pensar! No sé que hacer porque todos los que me dijeron que se preocupaban por mí no lo hacen en realidad y estoy tan confundido porque no sé a quién creerle porque todos me mintieron! Todos lo hicieron!"

"Harry," dijo Sirius, llorando también, "Harry, yo nunca te mentí. Yo _sí_ te quiero y jamás, _jamás_ te enviaría de regreso con los Dursley. No quiero que seas como James. Te quiero aquí y quiero que seas tú mismo," insistió.

Harry se separó de Sirius y se apoyó contra el aparador, aún llorando. "Por favor, deja de mentirme! No puedo soportarlo más!" gritó.

Sirius se acercó y aferró a su ahijado y lo volvió a poner contra su pecho.

"No estoy mintiendo, Harry. Te lo juro. Confía en mí por favor. Te quiero."

Harry negó salvajemente con la cabeza. "Soy un ANORMAL, Sirius! Un anormal! Tú no puedes quererme! No PUEDES querer tenerme cerca! No funciona de esa manera! Sólo arruino tu vida como arruino LAS DE LOS DEMÁS!" sollozó desesperanzado.

"Harry, Harry escúchame," dijo Sirius firmemente, sosteniéndolo por los hombros para poder mirarlo a la cara, contorsionada por agonía emocional. "Tú _no_ eres un anormal. Lo que sea que los Dursley te hayan metido en la cabeza es estiércol de dragón. Todo lo negativo que alguna vez te hayan dicho no es más que basura."

Harry negó con la cabeza. "Estás equivocado. Soy débil, quejoso, arrogante y nadie me quiere cerca. Ya no soy de utilidad para nadie ahora que ya no tengo magia sin varita y poderes especiales. Ahora sólo estoy absorbiendo la felicidad de los demás, y no quiero hacer eso; no quiero." Respiró espasmódicamente mientras las lágrimas le caían por el rostro. "Yo soy, soy _molesto_ y…" dejó escapar un sollozo. "y una _vergüenza_. Y _sé_ que todos están conmigo ahora porque se sienten obligados o tienen lástima por mí o algo. Y…"

Sirius lo interrumpió abrazándolo de nuevo. "Harry no. Merlín, no. Escúchame. Tienes a tantas personas que se preocupan por ti, Harry, pero no hablaré por ellos ahora. Hablaré por mí mismo. Tu magia sin varita no importa. Eres un mago muy poderoso, incluso sin todos esos poderes especiales, y esa energía mágica extra la obtuviste por tener cáncer, así que estoy más que contento de que se haya ido. Además, tu _utilidad_ no es ir salvando al mundo, sino ser tu mismo, feliz, y ser mi ahijado. Te querría de la misma manera aunque fueses un squib. No me importa en absoluto cuán poderosa sea tu magia. Tú no estás _absorbiendo_ mi felicidad, Harry; tú _eres_ mi felicidad. _Tú_ eres quien aleja mis malos sueños y pensamientos. _Tú_ eres la razón por la que pude superar Azkaban y toda esa horrible pesadilla. Tú _no_ eres molesto y _jamás_ serás una vergüenza. Te quiero como si fueras mi propio hijo."

Harry asintió pero aún se veía escéptico mientras se calmaba, sollozando y ocasionalmente hipando mientras intentaba controlar sus lágrimas.

"Harry, algún día cuando te diga que te quiero, vas a creerme y sabrás que es cierto," le prometió suavemente Sirius mientras se separaba de Harry, limpiándole la cara con la manga.

"Qué tal si me convierto en alguien como mi tío?" preguntó Harry en voz baja.

"Qué?" preguntó Sirius, completamente sorprendido por la ridícula pregunta.

"Dicen que este tipo de cosas continuan," dijo Harry, un poco histérico. "Dicen que aquellos que son abusados tienen mayores probabilidades de ser abusivos. Es algo cíclico. Podría terminar así! Yo…"

"Harry, no seas ridículo!" exclamó Sirius. "Espera, es por esto que te has estado negando de cuidar a Anna?"

"No quiero lastimarla," dijo Harry con lágrimas, desviando la mirada. "No quiero lastimar a nadie."

Sirius puso sus dedos bajo la barbilla de Harry y le movió la cara para poder verlo a los ojos.

"Tú no eres como tu tío," dijo lenta y deliberadamente. "No eres _nada _parecido a él."

"Pero qué si yo…"

"No lo serás," lo interrumpió firmemente. "No lo tienes adentro tuyo."

"Sirius, he matado a dos personas!" protestó Harry.

"Voldemort y un Mortífago, los cuales estaban tratando de matarte a ti. Era defensa propia y auto-sacrificio, no algo que tú quisieras hacer."

Harry sollozó y se limpió algunas de las lágrimas de su cara.

"Lamento todo," dijo suavemente.

"Harry, escúchame. Sí, estoy enojado porque fuiste a buscar a Ron sin decírmelo. Sí, estoy enojado porque arriesgaste tu vida. Sin embargo, es porque me preocupo tanto por ti. Me destruiría si te perdiera otra vez."

Harry parpadeó con sorpresa. Aturdido, negó con la cabeza.

"Sí, Harry, lo haría," insistió Sirius. "Cuando tú… cuando tú moriste, mi vida perdió todo sentido. Todo el tiempo, sólo estuve sentado junto a tu cuerpo en la gran capa de Dumbledore. No comía ni dormía, sólo me quedaba allí, deseando poder morir también…"

"No digas eso," susurró Harry.

"Es verdad. Creo que lo único que evitó que hiciera algo drástico fue Remy. Ni siquiera habías visto tu habitación…" Sirius se quedó sin palabras, emocionado por el recuerdo.

"Me gusta mucho mi habitación," ofreció Harry.

"Quería que fuera perfecta mientras trabajaba en ella. Sentía que si la hacía perfecta, tú querrías quedarte aquí para siempre… nunca desearías irte y, por tanto, nunca lo harías. Te quedarías aquí para siempre conmigo y serías mi ahijado, hablaríamos y comeríamos en este lugar, y nunca nos hiríamos. Tú nunca te irías…"

"Suena bien," dijo Harry suavemente sorbiendo por la nariz.

Sirius le sonrió afectuosamente. "Si, sería bueno, pero no es así como la vida funciona. Si te alejo del mundo, nunca experimentarías todo lo bueno de la vida."

"Estoy harto del resto del mundo," dijo Harry enojado. "Todo lo que les interesa es el drama; son adictos a él y no les importa a quiénes les esté sucediendo. Estoy cansado de hacer de héroe para personas que quieren que derrote a los malos pero casi se emocionan más cuando mi nombre está en la tierra. Me colocan tan alto en el pedestal que por supuesto que me voy a caer!"

"Sigues hablando de la gente en general o tal vez acerca de gente más cercana a ti?" preguntó Sirius significativamente.

Harry abrió la boca para decir algo pero luego cambió de opinión y se encogió de hombros, mirando hacia la ventana.

"Quizá sobre gente como yo?" preguntó con tristeza.

Harry lo miró con sorpresa. "No, no quise decir…"

"Harry," dijo Sirius amablemente, "mira, necesito que sepas que a pesar de lo que puedas pensar, no deseo que seas como James."

Harry desvió la mirada inmediatamente.

"Sé que he estado comentando constantemente como no eres como él, pero te juro que fue sólo por la sorpresa," insistió Sirius con firmeza. "He estado notando más y más lo diferentes que son, lo cual es interesante ya que se ven tan parecidos y son, por supuesto, parientes tan cercanos. Sin embargo, nunca me sentí decepcionado."

Harry lo miró con un brillo de optimismo en los ojos.

"Okay, el resto del día será una larga conversación. Déjame ordenar delivery por lechuza y buscar mi lista."

"Lista?" preguntó Harry, dejando que lo ayudara a levantarse.

"Yo, er, hice una lista de cosas sobre las que quería hablarte… hablarte de verdad… así no olvidaba nada," dijo Sirius con un dejo de vergüenza.

"Wow, eso es realmente de _nerd_," bromeó Harry, pero la mirada agradecida de su rostro alejó todas las dudas de Sirius.

"Harry, por favor. Yo nunca soy _nerd_. Soy la esencia de todas las cosas geniales y finas," dijo Sirius con naturalidad.

Harry rió y Sirius le agitó el pelo indignadamente antes de pasarle un brazo por los hombros y llevarlo al piso de abajo por una charla muy atrasada.

.

Harry despertó otra vez de una pesadilla sobre su tío. Miró salvajemente alrededor de su habitación, temblando y sudando. Se estiró hasta la lámpara y la encendió, asegurándose de que las grandes sombras no eran más que muebles y cosas así. Temblando, se puso los anteojos y se abrazó las rodillas.

De repente, la puerta se abrió y Harry dio un salto por el susto. Sirius entró a la habitación y Harry lo miró sorprendido.

"Siri? Qué estás haciendo aquí? Cómo no…arreglaste el escalón que crujía?" dejó escapar con desconcierto.

"Ah, pensé que así podía ser como siempre sabías cuando estaba viniendo. Si, lo arreglé. Ahora, de qué era tu pesadilla?" preguntó Sirius, sentándose al borde de la cama.

Harry parpadeó con asombro. "No tuve una…"

"Harry, por favor déjame ayudarte. Podría intentar adivinar de qué se trataba, pero sería mucho más fácil si tú me lo cuentas," dijo Sirius.

Harry hizo una pausa, indeciso.

"Mi tío," murmuró.

"Ah, el mismísimo rey de los bastardos," asintió Sirius. Harry lo miró con sorpresa. "Dónde ocurría?"

"Um, comenzaba aquí. Salía del armario," admitió Harry, mirando su regazo. "Y luego volvía a aparecer en mi acalena en Privet Drive."

"Y qué estaba haciendo?" continuó estimulándolo con paciencia. Finalmente se había dado cuenta de que Harry necesitaba esas preguntas.

Harry se encogió de hombros, sin mirarlo. "Lo mismo de siempre. Gritando y um, otras cosas."

"Te estaba golpeando?" sugirió Sirius.

Harry asintió con un suspiro. "Sé que es estúpido. No sé por qué aún sigo teniendo estos estúpidos sueños, ya deberían haber terminado…"

"Harry, no es estúpido. Por supuesto que sigue afectándote. Los Dursley no sólo abusaron de ti físicamente sino también mentalmente durante toda tu vida. No lo niegues, Harry; es verdad. Te rechazaron y te trataron de una manera horrible. Pero por eso ellos son basura, Harry, no tú."

"Ellos me odiaban," dijo Harry en voz baja. "Yo los avergonzaba."

"Bueno, tú me haces sentir orgulloso todos los días," dijo Sirius con sinceridad.

Harry lo miró con una mirada agradecida en sus ojos por el cumplido que el corazón de Sirius se derritió e inmediatamente lo estrechó en un abrazo paternal.

Finalmente se separaron y le agitó el pelo. "Quieres quedarte en mi cuarto esta noche? Tengo una cama gigante para cinco personas," dijo, intentando sonar tentador.

"No, estoy bien," dijo Harry con una débil sonrisa. Sirius no dejó escapar notar cómo vacilaron sus ojos mirando el armario.

"Bueno," dijo, siguiendo sentado. "Entonces me quedaré aquí hasta que te duermas."

"Sirius, estoy bien, de verdad. Nunca podré volverme a dormir contigo mirándome," dijo Harry sonrojándose.

"Muy bien, pero sabré si no te vuelves a dormir. Y Harry, quiero que vengas a buscarme si alguna vez necesitas algo, si? Mi puerta siempre está abierta, incluso si sólo es porque no quieres pasar la noche solo, está bien?" dijo Sirius intencionadamente.

Harry asintió y se acomodó bajo las frazadas.

Una hora más tarde, Sirius sabía que Harry aún no había podido dormirse y subió las escaleras.

A pesar de las protestas de Harry, Sirius se sentó junto a él hasta que el chico se quedó dormido, tan sólo cinco minutos después de que Sirius llegara.

.

Sirius continuó haciendo esto cada vez que Harry no podía dormirse o se despertaba por una pesadilla. Gradualmente, Harry comenzó a poder dormir por su cuenta por las noches, y en las que no podía, dejó de protestar cuando Sirius le ofrecía quedarse hasta que se durmiera.

Una noche, Sirius se despertó sabiendo que Harry no lo hacía. Como siempre, esperó un poco para ver si Harry recurría a él, y justo cuando se estaba sentando para ir a buscarlo, levantó la vista para ver a Harry parado en la puerta, pareciendo como si estuviera teniendo un debate interno consigo mismo.

"Hey, chico," dijo Sirius, haciendo que Harry pegara un salto. "Ven aquí." Le dijo haciendo un gesto hacia la cama.

"Estás seguro? Quiero decir, yo…" dijo Harry, moviéndose incómodo.

"Harry, por supuesto que estoy seguro."

Harry se acercó y se subió inseguro a la cama. Más de cerca, Sirius pudo ver que Harry había estado llorando y que aún estaba a punto de continuar haciéndolo.

"Harry, ven aquí," dijo Sirius, sentándose sobre las almohadas.

Harry repentinamente estalló en llanto y enterró su cara contra el pecho de su padrino mientras él le acariciaba la espalda tranquilizadoramente.

"Harry, shh, está bien. Dime qué sucede," dijo amablemente.

"Lamento todo esto. No quise hacerte enojar! Sólo deseo que me quieras, y prometo no volver a romper las reglas de nuevo. No quise ser malo. Mejoraré, lo prometo. Sólo por favor no me regreses con los Dursley," sollozó Harry, aferrándose de la camisa de dormir de Sirius.

"Oh, Merlín, Harry, tú no eres malo. _Sí_ que te quiero, y NUNCA te regresaría con los Dursley," dijo Sirius con horror, abrazándolo con más fuerza. "Esto fue un sueño? Soñaste que intentaba regresarte con los Dursley?"

"Lo intentabas pero ellos no me aceptaban, así que te enojabas," admitió Harry con suma tristeza. "Lamento haber soñado eso. Yo sólo…"

"Soñaste que te golpeaba?" preguntó Sirius con una expresión de pesar.

Harry se quedó callado.

"Lo lamento. No sé por qué, pero lo sueño de tanto en tanto," se disculpó desesperadamente.

"Harry, te lo juro, JAMÁS te lastimaría. Daría mi vida por ti," dijo Sirius firmemente.

"Lo sé, lo siento. No es tu culpa así que por favor no te ofendas. Todos me odian en mis sueños," dijo, sonando obsesionado.

"Bueno, en la vida real, tienes un montón de personas que te quieren, incluyéndome. Eres como mi hijo, y todos los días deseo que lo fueras," le aseguró Sirius.

Harry comenzó a calmarse. "Gracias," susurró con un sollozo. "Lo siento."

"Harry, deja de disculparte por cosas por las que no tienes que hacerlo. Estoy contento de que hayas venido," dijo Sirius con sinceridad. "Siempre estaré aquí para ti, sin importar lo que pase, hasta el día en que muera, e incluso entonces seguiré echándote un ojo."

"No quiero que mueras," murmuró Harry, sonando asustado.

"Bueno, yo tampoco quiero que _tú_ te mueras, por lo cual los dos vamos a tranquilizarnos con respecto al peligro por el resto de nuestras vidas. No más locas aventuras, no más jugar al héroe, no más venganza, de acuerdo?"

"Trato hecho," murmuró Harry cansinamente, apoyando su cabeza sobre el pecho de Sirius tal como Dudley solía hacer con su padre cuando eran pequeños.

De chico, Harry ocasionalmente había corrido hacia la habitación de sus tíos en busca de tranquilidad cuando su alacena no estaba cerrada, pero siempre era rechazado. Unas pocas veces, sólo veía, miserablemente con el corazón doliéndole, desde la puerta como Dudle se subía a la amplia cama y se acurrucaba junto a sus padres.

Harry se puso rígido y se alejó. "Perdón, Siri. Estoy actuando como un niño de cinco años," dijo con tristeza.

"No seas ridículo, Harry," dijo Sirius tranquilizándolo. "Además, tú no sólo perdiste tu infancia, sino que yo no pude criarte. Tenemos mucha infancia que recuperar."

Harry sonrió y volvió a colocarse contra su pecho, sintiéndose instantáneamente reconfortado.

"Tus padres estarían tan orgullosos de ti," comenzó Sirius suavemente luego de unos momentos de silencio.

Harry lo miró escéptico antes de desviar la mirada. "No si me hubiesen visto cuando estaba con los Dursley. Me volví un desastroso cobarde cuando tengo a mi tío cerca. Rayos, aún lo hago cuando sueño con él," dijo Harry disgustándose consigo mismo.

"Harry, está bien tener miedo. Todo el mundo le teme a algo. Tus padres estarían orgulloso de ti por todo en lo que te has convertido, miedos incluídos," dijo Sirius.

"A qué le temes _tú_?" preguntó Harry curiosamente.

"Prometes no decírselo a nadie? Ni siquiera a Lunático?" preguntó luego de dudarlo un momento.

Harry lo miró sorprendido. "Prometido."

"Gatos," dijo Sirius temblando ligeramente.

Harry no pudo evitar reír. "Le temes a los gatos? Pero tu forma animaga es…"

"Un perro, ya lo sé . Por eso es que nadie puede saberlo. Debe haber habido algún grave error de cálculo allí cuando el hechizo decidió que yo sería un buen perro. Soy el único perro que se escapa de los gatos en lugar de perseguirlos," dijo tímidamente. "Por supuesto, me hago el valiente delante de los demás, pero por dentro estoy temblando y si se acercan demasiado busco una excusa para alejarme. Afortunadamente, la mayoría de los gatos huyen en cuanto ladro, así que mis amigos nunca lo supieron realmente, pero ha pasado alguna vez que tuve a uno realmente cerca o que me perseguía, y me convertí en la vergüenza de la especie canina. Por eso sólo le digo a la gente que soy alérgico a ellos."

"Me aseguraré de que Hermione no traiga a Crookshanks," dijo Harry con una sonrisa cansada.

"Gracias, Har. Así que, le temes a algo más?" preguntó Sirius travieso.

"Bueno, no me gustan los lugares pequeños, y las tormentas parecen asustarme por alguna razón," admitió Harry en voz baja. "Qué dices tú?"

"Hmm… serpientes y tiburones. Sé lo buen amigo que eres con todas esas encantadoras serpientes, pero es más difícil para el resto de nosotros convencerlas de que no hinquen sus colmillos en nuestros hermosos y jugosos tobillos, y los tiburones… sabes cuando estás nadando en el océano y no puedes ver a través del agua? No te preguntas ni por un momento qué hay debajo de ti?"

Harry se quedó en silencio por un momento. "Nunca he ido a la playa. Los Dursley iban todo el tiempo, pero nunca me llevaban. De todas maneras, no puedo nadar muy bien, así que probablemente haya sido mejor que no me llevaran o posiblemente me habría ahogado," dijo con un dolor en la voz que obviamente intentaba ocultar.

"Bueno, te llevaré a la playa, aunque no nadaré en las profundidades donde todas las grandes criaturas carnívoras buscan sus almuerzos. Has nadado en el estanque, sin embargo, verdad?" preguntó Sirius.

Harry asintió cansado. "Si, pero nunca he estado en nada más grande… excepto en la segunda prueba del torneo de los tres magos, pero esa vez podía respirar bajo el agua. _Puedo_ nadar, un poco, pero no muy bien."

"Bueno, te enseñaré cómo," prometió Sirius.

Harry lo miró y le agradeció con una sonrisa.

Sirius comenzó a comentarle en voz baja acerca de una vez que los Merodeadores habían ido a la playa con Lily y sus amigas.

"…y por supuesto no nos dimos cuenta de que la marea había crecido constantemente y cada vez más cerca de nosotros. Así que, luego de que me habían enterrado completamente en la arena, vino una ola. Ellos la vieron acercarse e intentaron sacarme, pero me habían enterrado demasiado. No era una ola gigantesca, pero estaba congelada. Y cuando la ola retrocedió, quedaron todos estos cangrejos de arena sobre mi estómago y empezaron a cavar. Oh, Merlín, Harry, podía sentirlos atravesando la arena y golpeándome la piel y, urgh, era asqueroso. Yo gritaba y me retorcía, lo cual hacía más difícil para ellos sacarme, y de repente toda el agua desapareció, chupada por el océano. Ahí es cuando sabes que realmente se acerca una muy grande. Entonces las chicas se arrodillaron y comenzaron a cavar tan rápido como pudieron, mirando tras de mí con una mirada de horror en sus ojos, así que me di vuelta y ahí estaba, la más grande ola que yo hubiera visto en mi vida, no bromeo. Finalmente, Remy y James se pusieron detrás de mí y fueron capaces de sacarme de la arena, y corrimos tan rápido como pudimos, gritando mientras la ola se estrellaba detrás de nosotros. No quedamos atrapados, gracias a Merlín, pero sentimos retumbar el suelo bajo nuestros pies. Y ahora tú estás dormido, habiéndote perdido la segunda parte de mi historia, pero está bien, porque, como Lunático siempre dice, yo disfruto escuchándome hablar," comentó afectuosamente, tomando un mechón de pelo negro entre sus dedos. Harry le había pasado un brazo y su cabeza estaban ambos acomodados sobre el pecho de Sirius, permitiendo que la presencia de su padrino mantuviera a raya a las pesadillas. "Sabes, Har, creo que todo va a estar bien. Creo que vamos a ser realmente una buena familia, tú y yo. Y Lunático, por supuesto, como segundo padrino. Una familia un poco extraña, pero realmente grandiosa. Eso te lo prometo, Harry."

Sirius pronto se quedó dormido, con un brazo sobre los hombros de su ahijado.

.

Remus y Harry estaban sentados juntos en el living mientras Sirius intentaba hacer té luego de que su primer intento explotara de alguna manera, aunque nadie podía entender cómo. Así era la magia de la cocina de Sirius.

"Bueno, probablemente debería irme yendo," dijo Remus con una triste sonrisa.

"A dónde tienes que ir?" preguntó Harry. Remus se rió entre dientes.

"A casa. Gracias a Merlín tenemos un descanso de la Orden. Por un tiempo, pareció ser todo en mi vida."

"No puedes quedarte entonces?" preguntó Harry esperanzado.

No sabía por qué, pero Harry se sentía más cercano a Remus desde que había salido de su coma. Le daba la sensación de que Remus no quería realmente ir a su casa, aunque no estaba seguro de dónde había sacado esa idea.

Remus le echó una mirada casi suspicaz. "Tu… tu recuerdas algo de lo que te dije cuando estabas en coma?"

"No, no recuerdo nada de lo que me dijeron todos…" se frenó, dándole a Remus la impresión de que había algo más.

"Pero…" ofreció.

Harry suspiró. "Tengo estos vagos… sentimientos… creo; podría estar completamente equivocado, pero sentí como si mis padres hubieran estado allí, como si tal vez hubiera podido hablarles o verlos pero no puedo recordarlo."

"Harry…" dijo Remus comprensivamente. Harry lo miró casi suplicante.

"Qué si no estoy sólo imaginándolo? Qué si realmente hablé con ellos y no puedo recordarlo?" preguntó, claramente amargándose.

Remus puso un brazo sobre los hombros de Harry y le ofreció una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

"No sé si lo hiciste o no, pero su lo hubieras hecho, estoy seguido de que recordarías lo que te hubiesen dicho."

Harry lo miró un poco con cautela. "Vas a ponerte melancólico, no?"

Remus rió. "Sip. Ellos te habrían dicho lo muy orgullosos que estaban de ti, y que si bien les encantaría estar contigo, tienes que terminar con estas locas escapadas riesgosas porque definitivamente aún no es tu hora. Te habían dicho lo mucho que te extrañan y lo mucho que tienes de tu madre en tu personalidad, incluso aunque te parezcas a James.

"Y tal vez me dirían que fuera cauteloso con la cocina de Sirius," dijo Harry con una sonrisa disimulada.

Los dos se rieron quedamente mientras Sirius hablaba desde la cocina, "Alguien dijo otra vez algo sobre mi cocina?"

"Por supuesto que no!" le respondieron los dos.

"No te atormentes con esto, Harry. Algún día podrás hablarles tanto como desees, y hasta entonces tienes a Sirius como pariente… así que buena suerte," bromeó Remus. Harry sonrió.

"Bueno, también te tengo a ti, así que creo que estaré bien."

"Si, pero Canuto es tu _padrino_," señaló Remus.

"Bueno, sí, pero tú también lo eres. Sirius sólo está aquí más a menudo y es más… emotivo, mientras que tú eres más práctico, responsable; una figura paterna más conversadora."

Remus se quedó mirándolo momentáneamente, digiriendo sus palabras, antes de estrecharlo en un abrazo que Harry devolvió confundido.

"Remy, estás bien?" preguntó Harry, mirándolo intentando decidir si preocuparse o no.

"Yo…yo estoy muy bien en realidad," dijo con una sonrisa.

"Oh, no, has estado junto con Siri demasiado tiempo, no es cierto?"

"Voila!" anunció Sirius, saliendo de la cocina con una bandeja con tazas humeantes. "He creado té!"

Remus y Harry tomaron cautelosamente las tazas que les fueron ofrecidas.

"Oh, vamos, ahora están bien!" les aseguró Sirius. "Por supuesto no será tan bueno como el té de Harry, pero esta vez no intenté nada mágico así que no habrá más explosiones… perfectamente seguro de beber!"

Los dos sorbieron con cautela su té y se sintieron aliviados al ver que estaba bien.

"Si? Vieron? Se los dije!" dijo Sirius con aires de suficiencia, sentándose en una silla y bebiendo su té.

Sirius y Remus pronto comenzaron a recordar sus días en Hogwarts, como solían hacer a menudo y Harry sucumbió ante el sueño.

Sirius bajó la voz y señaló a su ahijado dormido. Remus miró a Harry, cuya cabeza reposaba sobre el brazo de Remus.

"Parece que lo aburrimos hasta el cansancio," dijo Sirius con una sonrisa.

"No es tan difícil cuando _tú_ hablas casi todo el tiempo," bromeó Remus.

Sirius le lanzó una mirada divertida a su amigo.

"Imagino que pusiste su medicina en el té?" supuso Remus.

Sirius asintió. "No la habría tomado de otra manera ya que sabe que lo hace dormir. Es como un niño pequeño, queriendo quedarse con los chicos grandes…"

"O al menos un chico grande," intercedió Remus, travieso.

"Mejor un chico grande que un gran…un gran…" Sirius se esforzó por pensar en un insulto para Remus que no lo implicara también a él.

"Eso es, sin buenas respuestas. Eso es un verdadero rival," bromeó Remus.

Sirius se rió.

"Mejor lo llevamos a la cama," dijo Sirius, levantándose.

Remus levantó la cabeza, casi alarmado.

"No se puede quedar aquí un poco más? Después de todo, tú dijiste que duerme mejor cuando está cerca de otras personas, no?" dijo Remus apresuradamente.

Sirius advirtió el tono casi desesperado de su mejor amigo y, de repente, comprendió algo sobre Remus sobre lo que no había reparado demasiado.

"Por supuesto. Creo que a Harry le gustaría," dijo, volviéndose a sentar. Vio cómo su amigo acomodaba a Harry para que se acostara con su cabeza en su regazo. El hombre lobo levitó una manta hasta Harry y lo cubrió afectuosamente con ella. Con cariño le removió los anteojos y los colocó en una mesita.

"Remus, qué dirías acerca de mudarte con Harry y conmigo?" preguntó Sirius.

Remus levantó la mirada, sorprendido. "Mudarme?"

"Si, he estado pensándolo," dijo estirando la verdad. _Había_ estado pensándolo, al menos durante el último minuto, o algo así, "y realmente me gustaría que te mudaras. Podrías usar la habitación de huéspedes y hacer lo que gustes con ella."

"Pero tú y Harry…" comenzó Remus.

"Creo que a Harry le gustaría la idea. Además, podría usar tu ayuda con él, tu consejo. Creo que también Harry podría recurrir a ti, cuando yo no soy suficiente o estoy haciendo algo mal, o no sé cómo ayudarlo. Él no entiende que la gente lo quiere, y tomará mucho esfuerzo cambiar eso. Necesita tener tanta gente que lo quiera alrededor como sea posible. Además, he comenzado a darme cuenta de que no puedo hacer todo yo solo, a pesar de que me gustaría decir que sí. Tú eres el único que no lo ha arruinado con él. Merlín sabe que Snape y yo lo hemos hecho en varias ocasiones, y a pesar de lo mucho que quiere a Molly y a Arthur, nunca ha recurrido a ellos por nada y dudo que lo vaya a hacer."

"Si," dijo Remus con tristeza, "especialmente luego de lo que hizo Arthur. Pero me parece que incluso antes de eso, ellos eran muy cerrados, ya teniendo su propia familia. Ese es uno de los problemas de Harry, creo yo. Los Dursley le metieron muy adentro que estaba entrometiéndose en su familia y le gritaron tanto que siente que jamás podrá formar parte de una familia ya formada, se sentirá como un intruso."

"Por eso es que te necesitamos. Puedes formar parte de esta desbandada familia que estamos reparando entre todos. Harry necesita eso. Te necesita a ti. Tú puedes entender esas cosas y hacer conexiones que yo simplemente no puedo ver. Yo no tengo experiencia con el tema de la familia, y aunque estoy aprendiendo, me llevará tiempo, y Harry no puede soportar que yo lo arruine de nuevo sin tener a nadie con quien recurrir."

"Pero Sirius, te das cuenta de que si Harry recurre a mí, la realidad es que pueda desarrollar una relación más cercana conmigo que contigo. No es nada personal, pero Harry está en una posición en donde él pone a prueba todas estos nuevos vínculos familiares y se quedará con alguno, y tenerme aquí eleva las posibilidades de que sea yo, sólo porque estoy, lo ves?" dijo Remus pragmáticamente.

"Lo entiendo, y yo quiero tener una relación cercana con Harry, por supuesto, más que cualquier otra cosa, pero me he dado cuenta de que no es tan importante eso como su bienestar, por lo que si tú puedes ayudarlo más que yo, y una relación contigo lo beneficia más que una conmigo, no me opondré," dijo Sirius gravemente. "No quiero que Harry vuelva a estar en ese oscuro lugar en que ha estado últimamente."

"Sabes que sólo es una remota posibilidad, Siri. Harry te quiere mucho…"

"Remy, lo sé," interrumpió Sirius. "Sólo tendremos que ver cómo van las cosas y qué es lo mejor para Harry. Ahora volvamos al tema."

Remus miró al chico durmiente. Le acarició la cabeza otra vez y le sonrió inseguro a su amigo. "Bueno, podría mantener mi casa para ir durante las transformaciones y de tanto en tanto cuando Harry y tu necesiten tiempo juntos…"

"Y yo podré ir allí si Harry y _tú_ necesitan tiempo juntos," remarcó Sirius. "Quiero decir, prácticamente ambos somos sus padrinos, sólo que yo tengo el título por esa basura legal sobre los hombres lobo y los niños, la cual ambos sabemos que es una porquería."

Remus sonrió con más felicidad que la que había tenido hace mucho tiempo.

"Realmente piensas que a Harry le gustaría?"

"Hey Har," llamó Sirius.

"Hmm?" murmur Harry sin abrir los ojos, aún básicamente dormido.

"Qué dirías si Remus se mudara con nosotros?" preguntó Sirius, sabiendo de antemano la respuesta de Harry.

Harry asintió adormilado contra el regazo de Remus. "Bien," murmuró.

"Muy bien, Har, puedes volver a dormir ahora," dijo Remus con una risa ligera, pasándole los dedos suavemente por los mechones desordenados, pero Harry ya estaba dormido.

"Bueno, Harry viviendo con dos solteros no es exactamente una vida normal," musitó Remus.

"Si, pero creo piensa en lo que tuvo antes," dijo Sirius sombríamente. "No importa si no somos padres convencionales en tanto comencemos a reparar todo el daño que esos _parientes_ le han hecho."

Remus asintió, de acuerdo. "Hay mucho daño por revertir," comentó con tristeza. "Por lo cual él tiene que utilizar toda la ayuda que pueda usar."

Los dos hombres lo miraron cada uno como si fuera su hijo, y luego se miraron.

"Él va a estar bien," dijo Remus confidencialmente. "Dale tiempo y un poco de trabajo, y creo que va a estar bien."

"Yo creo que todos vamos a estar bien," dijo Sirius, sorbiendo su té.

.

Sirius aterrizó su motocicleta en la sucia carretera que daba a la Madriguera, levantando una gran nube de polvo. Harry sonrió y saltó de la moto.

"Whoa, Harry, espera," lo llamó Sirius cuando Harry comenzó a correr hacia la Madriguera.

Harry se detuvo y se dio vuelta. "Apresúrate, Canuto!" dijo Harry, impaciente, "Quiero mostrarle a Ron tu motocicleta!"

Sirius se rió y alcanzó a su ahijado, alborotándole el cabello.

"Siri!" gimió Harry, acomodándose suavemente el pelo. Sirius le pasó un brazo por los hombros y caminaron juntos hacia la Madriguera.

Harry subió los escalones y golpeó.

"Harry!" dijo la Sra. Weasley cariñosamente abriendo la puerta, rápidamente abrazándolo maternalmente. "Qué bueno verte bien y caminando. Siempre has sido rápido para recuperarte. Pero igualmente quiero que te lo tomes con calma, está bien?"

"Si, Sra. Weasley. Sólo quería mostrarle a Ron la motocicleta de Sirius. Él está aquí, verdad?"

"Por supuesto, querido. Está en la cocina," dijo, apartándose para que los dos pudieran entrar a la casa.

"Gracias!" dijo Harry con emoción antes de apresurarse hacia la cocina. Abrió la puerta de golpe y se quedó quieto de la sorpresa ante un fulgor de luz de flash.

Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Fred, George y Draco (quien sostenía a Anna), Eloise, Neville y Kota estaban parados bajo un gran estandarte hecho por ellos que decía, "Feliz cumpleaños Harry!" gritando, "Sorpresa!"

"Oh Dios," murmuró, dando un paso atrás, chocándose con un sonriente Sirius que le dio un amable empujón hacia la habitación. Puso una mano en su boca y continuó tartamudeando, "Oh mi…oh dios,… Oh Dios…"

"Un amplio vocabulario," dijo una voz sarcástica. Harry rápidamente miró al costado de la habitación para encontrar a Snape junto a Laura, Remus y los Stenson, con el Sr. Weasley, filmando las reacciones de Harry, y sacando fotos continuamente.

Harry sólo atinó a mirar alrededor en shock, con la boca y ojos abiertos.

"Pero no es mi cumpleaños," protestó sin aliento.

"Bueno, eso es cierto, pero se nos pasó tu verdadero cumpleaños," dijo Hermione, radiante.

"Y supusimos que esto sería una sorpresa mucho mejor," agregó Eloise.

"No puedo creerlo. Oh Dios," dijo Harry, comenzando a comprender. "No hacía falta que…"

"Harry," lo interrumpió Ron rápidamente, pasándole un brazo por los hombros, "eres nuestro amigo. Queríamos prepararte una fiesta."

"_Y_," agregó George, "dado que eres el Weasley honorario número ocho, lo hacemos al estilo Weasley."

"Ahora, esto podría asustarte, y debería," dijo Fred, "pero al menos será memorable. Queríamos que Ginny saliera de tu torta de cumpleaños, pero mamá se opuso a la idea por alguna razón," dijo Fred en voz baja encogiéndose de hombros como disculpándose.

Harry se sonrojó profundamente.

"Vamos a intentar volver rosa el pelo de Snape," le susurró George en el oído asegurándose de que el maestro de Pociones no lo escuchaba. Harry rió y les deseó suerte con eso.

"Harry, Harry, Harrym" gritó Anna, abrazándole las piernas hasta que Harry la miró. "Arriba!" demandó, estirando los brazos con una sonrisa. Harry obedeció y subió a la pequeña niña en brazos.

"Te hice…" se revolvió los bolsillos y sacó un papel doblado y arrugado. "Te hice un dibujo por tu cumpleaños!" dijo orgullosamente, desdoblando el dibujo y poniéndolo demasiado cerca de su cara.

Harry lo tomó con su mano libre y lo miró. Había muchas líneas de diferentes colores y figuras extrañas en la página. Sobre la parte superior, había una H, un triángulo, una solitaria R al revés, y una gran Y para mostrar para quién era el dibujo.

"Mira! Mira! Puse tu nombre yo solita! Te gusta?" preguntó ansiosa.

"Oh wow, Anna, es realmente hermoso, muchas gracias," dijo Harry, rápidamente intentando descubrir qué era. Levantó la mirada observando a los demás, que lo miraban divertidos. Laura se veía especialmente comprensiva, sin dudas habiendo pasado por eso muchas veces antes. La Sra. Weasley le sonreía cariñosamente, extrañamente pensativa.

"Cuál es tu parte favorita?" preguntó Anna con ansiedad.

"Um…" comenzó Harry, intentando encontrarle sentido a los símbolos extraños. "Esta parte," concluyó, señalando aleatoriamente a una mancha multicolor en el medio de la página.

"Dime lo que es," lo desafió Anna, mirando emocionada su dibujo. Harry se preguntó si ella misma sabría.

"Er…" miró a Laura desesperado pero ella sólo negó con la cabeza sin poder hacer nada. "Una Bludger?" intentó esperanzado.

"No, bobo, es Miney haciéndome colitas de cerdo en el pelo, ves? Aquí marrón por el pelo de Miney y Amarillo por mi pelo." Dijo como si Harry estuviera comportándose como un estúpido.

Hermione miró el dibujo por sobre el hombro de Harry para ver cómo Anna la había dibujado y sonrió.

"Wow, Anna, está realmente bien," dijo Hermione, intercambiando una mirada divertida con Harry.

"Lo sé," dijo Anna jactanciosamente. Todos miraron a Draco.

"Qué?" preguntó Draco indignado. "Si la chica tiene talento no tiene que aparentar ser modesta."

Harry, Ginny y Hermione rieron. Anna rió simplemente porque Harry estaba riendo, y puso su cara contra su hombro. Incluso los Weasley no pudieron evitar sonreír, un signo de que finalmente estaban aprendiendo a no tomar a Draco en serio todo el tiempo.

"Vamos, cumpleañero," dijo Eloise finalmente, "vamos para atrás. Tenemos algo sumamente interesante para mostrarte. Fue idea de Kota, muy interesante."

Harry miró a Kota con suspicacia pero ella sólo sonrió felizmente.

Laura tomó a Anna y la distrajo dándosela a Snape.

Los adolescentes lo llevaron a Harry afuera hasta el borde del bosque. A través de los árboles, Harry pudo ver que habían cavado un estanque, tal como el de _The Lighthouse_.

Harry miró hacia atrás con curiosidad, pero al ver sus expresiones traviesas, inmediatamente supo que algo más iba a ocurrir.

De repente, Fred y George se adelantaron y lo agarraron, levantándolo entre los dos, y Harry finalmente se dio cuenta de lo que iban a hacer.

Ni siquiera tuvo tiempo para protestar antes de que lo tiraran al estanque con la ropa puesta.

Rompió contra la superficie escupiendo y fulminando con la mirada a sus sonrientes amigos.

"Entonces cuál era tu brillante idea, Kota?" preguntó Harry rodando los ojos mientras caminaba en el agua.

"Pruébala," respondió ella con una sonrisa de ansiedad.

"Que pruebe qué?" preguntó Harry confundido. "Quieres decir, el agua?"

Todos asintieron.

Harry tomó con cautela un poco de agua con las manos y bebió un poco.

"Es Cerveza de Manteca!" exclamó con sorpresa.

De repente se escucharon splashes a su alrededor cuando todos comenzaron a meterse.

"Realmente es Cerveza de Manteca?" le preguntó a Fred.

"Sip, la hemos encantado para que permanezca limpia y perfectamente segura para beber," dijo, poniéndose de espaldas y lanzando un chorro de Cerveza de Manteca al aire.

Todos estaban jugando en el agua, excepto por Draco que, como Harry notó, sólo estaba sentado en el borde jugando con los pies.

"Draco…"

"Definitivamente no, Harry," lo interrumpió.

"Pero Dray…"

Sin embargo, no tuvo que terminar porque Fred y George aparecieron junto a sus pies, lo tomaron de los tobillos y lo arrastraron de un tirón.

"Ugh!" exclamó al salir. "Eso no puede ser sanitario."

Comenzaba a salir, cuando alguien le lanzó agua a sus espaldas. Se dio la vuelta con una mirada e inmediatamente tomó a Ron como es culpable, quien se reía sin vergüenza.

"Oh ni lo pienses, Weasley," murmuró Draco antes de volver a meterse y lanzarle agua a Ron en la cara.

Pronto se convirtió en una guerra total.

.

Más tarde, luego de haber efectuado hechizos secadores sobre todos, Harry y Eloise se encontraban parados mirando a los demás.

Draco les mostraba a los gemelos los trucos que había aprendido para lidiar con las molestias de la alta sociedad.

"Okay, cuando tienen que besar la mano de una chica, pero ésta es completamente repulsiva, toman su mano de esta manera," dijo, tomando la mano de Kota dejando su pulgar del lado de arriba, "y besan su propio dedo. Ni siquiera la chica podrá decir que no besaron su asquerosa mano."

"Asquerosa mano?" preguntó Kota indignada.

"No la tuya," dijo Draco con una sonrisa, "más la de las chicas que ves limpiándose la nariz con el dorso y luego te las ofrecen para que las beses."

"Encantador," dijo Kota, haciendo un gesto. George tomó su mano y practicó el truco de Draco, antes de besarle la mano de verdad para asegurarle que no encontraba su mano asquerosa. "Oh, es usted un caballero, Sr. Weasley," dijo Kota con fingida voz de clase alta.

"Hey, puedo ser un caballero," insistió George, sacando pecho.

"Claro," dijo Kota con una sonrisa. "Lo creeré cuando me ofrezcas una silla y me dejes sentarme en lugar de alejarla para ver cómo me caigo."

George se rio. "Es una gran idea, gracias!"

"Te lo dije," le dijo Eloise naturalmente a Harry, quien había estado mirando la escena con diversión.

"Me dijiste qué, exactamente?" preguntó Harry.

"Cuando me dijiste por primera vez que eras amigo de Malfoy, te dije que algo aleatoriamente bueno iba a salir de esa amistad. Tenía razón; salvó tu vida. Ayudó a salvar la de Ron. También te dije lo mucho que creía en el karma, cosas buenas le pasan a la gente buena al final, y míranos ahora," dijo ella señalando a su alrededor.

Harry miró y sonrió. Ella tenía razón. Todo había resultado bien hacia el final.

"Por supuesto, aún tenemos que planear unas vidas amorosas. Creo que Malfoy me ha estado evitando desde que le ofrecí una consulta amorosa gratuita."

Harry se rió.

"Oh, parece que el amor de tu vida viene hacia acá, así que voy a ir a hablar con Hermione," dijo ella con una sonrisa, antes de acercarse a la chica de pelo rizado.

"Hey cumpleañero, quieres ayudarme con la vajilla de plata?" preguntó Ginny con una sonrisa traviesa.

Los dos fueron a la cocina y Harry siguió a Ginny hasta el aparador. Los dos estuvieron riéndose y bromeando, haciendo que el otro perdiera varias veces la cuenta de su respectiva pila de cubiertos.

Harry pegó un grito cuando Ginny lo golpeó con una cuchara.

"Sabes, te la devolvería, pero no creo que tenga el mismo efecto dado que tengo cuchillos," señaló Harry, sosteniendo un puñado de cuchillos de cocina para mostrarle.

"Si, sería tan lindo y romántico si me apuñalaras con un cuchillo de cocina," rió Ginny.

Harry de repente pareció un poco incómodo.

"Entonces, qué somos exactamente? Somos, um, somos, uh, novios?" preguntó rápidamente en voz tan baja que Ginny apenas pudo entender lo que estaba murmurando con una mirada nerviosa.

"Bueno, tu quieres?" preguntó Ginny tímidamente, esperando ver a Harry sonrojarse, lo cual sucedió.

"Bueno, quiero decir, claro, si tu quieres, porque no tienes por qué y tal vez no quieras, pero está bien porque puedes cambiar de opinión o algo así, y no hay problema porque es tu decisión si tu…"

Ginny rió y juguetonamente lo empujó contra el lavaplatos.

"Por supuesto que quiero. Siempre lo he deseado, idiota," dijo con una sonrisa traviesa y encantadora antes de posar sus labios sobre los de él.

Lo tomó por sorpresa al principio, pero se relajó rápidamente, apoyando su mano sobre su pelo rojo mientras ella enterraba la suya entre sus mechones desordenados.

"EWWWW!"

Los dos se separaron inmediatamente y miraron hacia la puerta, donde Ron se cubría los ojos y aparentaba atragantarse. Hermione estaba junto a él con una sonrisa.

"Oh, al fin!" dijo felizmente.

"Ugh, acabo de ver a Ginny besándose!" dijo Ron disgustado. Los miró a ambos. "Tienen que avisar la próxima vez o algo porque es perturbador. Pero 'Mione tiene razón, ya era hora!"

Harry y Ginny intercambiaron miradas avergonzadas.

"Ya era hora de qué?" preguntó Fred mientras él y George se detenían de su camino a conseguir más fuegos artificiales.

"Harry y Ginny finalmente están juntos," dijo Hermione con un suspiro contenido. "Tengo que ir a contarle a Eloise. Le ganó la apuesta a Draco," dijo antes de salir.

Los gemelos se acercaron, sonriendo. Palmearon a Harry en la espalda y le estrecharon vigorosamente la mano, para mortificación de Harry.

"Oh, querido Harry," dijo Fred, pasándole el brazo por los hombros. "Recuerdo cuando eras un pequeño muchacho de once años. George y yo fuimos tus guías en el mundo mágico…"

"Tú me ayudaste a subir mi baúl al compartimento," le recordó Harry.

"Claro claro, y sabes por qué, Harry?" preguntó Fred, de alguna manera sonando muy parecido a Dumbledore.

"Uhhh…"

"Porque sabíamos," continuó George, "que algún día, el amor conquistaría todo."

Harry lo miró comprensivamente. "Kota te ha hecho ver películas románticas, no?"

"Oh si," dijo George. "Creo que espera que aprenda una o dos cosas."

"Y lo has hecho?"

"Bueno, sé que en algunos momentos, los Muggles expresan sus sentimientos cantando, aunque de dónde proviene la música de fondo, o de por qué todos los que están cerca parecen poder unirse a la canción, haciendo un baile sincronizado, aún no lo he descubierto."

"Ahora diviértete con nuestra hermana, Harry," dijo Fred.

"Pero no demasiada diversión," agregó George. Los dos movieron las cejas sugestivamente.

La Sra. Weasley entró, sin saber lo que estaba sucediendo.

"Vamos para afuera. Es hora de cenar!" dijo.

"Hey Mamá, adivina qué?" dijo Fred, lanzándoles una mirada traviesa a Harry y a Ginny.

Los ojos de Harry se abrieron y su cara se tornó roja, sabiendo lo que vendría.

"Harry y Ginny están saliendo," le informó contento. "Ahora, qué es lo que decías de la cena?"

La Sra. Weasley miró a Harry y a Ginny, conteniendo el aliento, esperando por una señal de que fuera cierto.

Cuando ninguno protesto, ella jadeó de felicidad. Rió contenta y los estrechó a los dos entre sus brazos con fiereza.

"Oh, es tan maravilloso. Adorable. Ahora realmente serás como parte de la familia, Harry!"

"Mamá," murmuró Ginny avergonzada, "sólo estamos saliendo, no casándonos."

"Oh, por supuesto, lo sé, querida," dijo ella, aunque por la mirada en sus ojos podían ver que pensaba diferente.

"Mamá, deja al pobre Harry y vamos a alimentarlo," le dijo Fred.

"Si, por supuesto. Tenemos que alimentarte un poco, cariño. Espero que te gusta," le dijo afectuosamente.

"Trabajó más en tu torta de cumpleaños y en la cena que lo que recuerdo que haya hecho por cualquiera de nosotros," le informó Ron.

"Si, nosotros pensamos que secretamente eres su favorito," dijo Fred.

"Oh, ya basta, y ayuden a Harry y a Ginny con la vajilla de plata," dijo antes de apresurarse, ofreciéndole una sonrisa cariñosa a Harry.

Ginny se mordió el labio y miró a Harry con una sonrisa de disculpa.

Harry rió y juntó los cuchillos.

.

La cena fue muy divertida, y Draco le admitió a Harry en voz baja que coincidía en que la comida de la Sra. Weasley superaba todo lo que había probado alguna vez de la cocina de clase alta.

Cuando cayó el sol y hubieron terminado de cenar, la Sra. Weasley levitó una torta increíblemente grand, haciendo que la idea de que Ginny saliera de adentro no pareciera tan descabellada después de todo.

Snape, Sirius y el Sr. Weasley llevaban regalos detrás de ella.

Luego, le cantaron a Harry el feliz cumpleaños por primera vez en su vida. Sin necesidad de decirlo, todo ello hizo que Harry se sonrojara hasta el extremo.

Cuando desenvolvió los regalos, vio que todos sus amigos habían juntado dinero para comprarle una _Lightningstrike 2000_; se quedó sin palabras mirando la escoba con admiración. La tomó para una pequeña vuelta en los terrenos e insistió en que era uno de los mejores momentos de su vida.

Mientras los gemelos preparaban los fuegos artificiales, Eloise se sentó junto a Harry en el pasto.

"Casi olvido de preguntarte, cómo fue la fiesta al final?" preguntó a Harry, refiriéndose a la fiesta a la que había acordado convencer a Neville de ir en intercambio del silencio de Eloise con respecto al tema de la revista. Por supuesto, él no sabía de la pequeña traición de Eloise ni que los Weasley habían visto la revista a pesar de sus esfuerzos.

Eloise rió. "Bueno, Neville estaba un poco nervioso."

"Oh no," dijo Harry, sabiendo a lo que apuntaba.

"Oh sí. Chocó contra la pantalla oriental gigante de mi tía y la rompió en mil pedazos. Eso sin mencionar el Champagne que tiró sobre mi abuela, y luego el incidente de él diciéndole al Sr. Darcy que estaba bastante seguro de que mi tío odiaba su empleo."

"Bueno, mucha gente odia su trabajo y no es _tan_ terrible," razonó Harry.

"El Sr. Darcy es el jefe de mi tío."

"Ooh, ouch," gimió Harry. "Entonces lamentas haberlo invitado?"

Eloise sonrió. "De ninguna manera. Fue la fiesta más emocionante en la que nunca he estado. Mi tía y mi tío no se encariñaron mucho con él, pero mi abuiela cree que él le estaba ofreciendo una copa y que _ella_ la volcó accidentalmente. Está un poco senil, pero bueno, se encariñó con Neville. Y luego el pobre Neville estaba tan triste y avergonzado que tuve que pasar horas consolándolo hasta que los dos pudimos reír de todo eso." Suspiró con felicidad. "Es exactamente como yo quería."

"Perfección defectuosa," se encontró Harry diciendo con vaga sorpresa.

Eloise lo miró con curiosidad y asintió con una sonrisa. "Si. Exactamente. Perfección defectuosa. No es maravillosa?"

Harry vio como uno de los fuegos artificiales de Fred y George golpeaba accidentalmente contra la mesa, haciendo saltar por los aires toda la comida, asustando a Kota y a Neville. La manos de Laura y Snape estaban entrelazadas discretamente bajo la mesa mientras charlaban con el resto de los adultos. Ron y Draco estaban discutiendo sobre algo, pero por la forma en que Hermione y Ginny reían, Harry supo que no era una disputa acalorada. Anna se acercó a Harry tan rápido como sus cortas piernas podían llevarla y saltó a su regazo, dándole un rápido beso en la mejilla antes de sentarse y observar cómo los gemelos encendían su siguiente bengala. Ginny captó su mirada y le sonrió antes de seguir conversando con Hermione, Ron y Draco, éstos últimos aún riñendo.

Harry sonrió y dejó que Anna le tomara la mano para comparar su tamaño.

"Si, realmente lo es."

.

"Siri! Te dije que íbamos a llegar tarde!" rió Harry mientras su padrino lo arrastraba, corriendo a través de la estación de trenes.

"Bueno, quería darte un desayuno casero antes que tuvieras que irte! Es mi culpa que los panqueques se prendieran fuego?" preguntó Sirius, esquivando a una señora que bufó exasperada.

"Bueno, tú fuiste quien quiso probar si los panqueques eran inflamables, así que yo diría que sí," señaló Harry.

"Bueno, no puedo pensar en una buena respuesta para eso, pero cuando lo haga, te escribiré," le dijo Sirius mientras llegaban a la plataforma, llegando justo cuando comenzaba a sonar el silbato.

Los señores Weasley estaban allí, y les hacían señas para que se apresuraran.

Sirius abrazó a Harry y le dijo que intentaría visitarlo antes de morir de aburrimiento sólo en _The Lighthouse_.

"Oh, rápido, Harry, el tren va a partir," lo apuró la Sra. Weasley. Ella lo abrazó y lo besó en la mejilla antes de apresurarlo. Ron y Hermione abrieron una de las puertas mientras el tren comenzaba a moverse y le hacían señas para que Harry les pasara el baúl mientras corría por la plataforma. Los dos lo metieron antes de tomar cada uno un brazo de Harry y tirarlo hacia adentro. Harry se volvió y saludó a su padrino, por primera vez sintiendo que estaba yendo a la _escuela_, con un lugar a donde volver en las vacaciones, donde realmente habría alguien contento de verlo.

Finalmente tenía un hogar y una familia, sin importar lo peculiar que pudiera ser.

Las cosas no podían ser más perfectas.

_**N/T**_**:**16.000 PALABRAS! 40 PÁGINAS DE WORD! Por Dios, creí que nunca iba a terminar! Estoy con este capítulo desde hace días. Más o menos una semana. Muy muy extenso, pero por lo menos le da un cierre a la historia. Ahora sólo queda el epílogo.

No sé si lo dije antes, pero pigtails son como trenzas me parece. Yo puse colitas de cerdo porque no sabía lo que eran.


	27. Epílogo: Nuevos comienzos

Epílogo: Nuevos comienzos.

Era el mes de Junio del sexto año de Harry y todo el mundo estaba preparándose para los exames de fin de año, deseando que el verano se apresurara en llegar.

Ginny estaba en el vestíbulo hablando con Hermione y Eloise cuando, de repente, sintió unos brazos que la rodeaban por detrás, aunque no pudo ver nada. Dio un respingo y dejó escapar un leve grito de sorpresa antes de darse vuelta con una sonrisa maliciosa. Tomó la capa invisible de Harry por un extremo y la levantó para dejar al descubierto a su novio risueño. Le echó una mirada traviesa antes de empujarlo contra la pared, dejando que la capa los cubriera a los dos.

Hermione y Eloise intercambiaron una mirada al comenzar a escuchar risas amortiguadas y besos. Ambas rodaron los ojos pensando secretamente lo adorable que era todo eso.

"Ustedes dos," llamó Hermione a la pareja invisible, "si quieren venir con nosotras a cenar, mejor apresúrense porque no vamos a esperarlos."

Ambos aparecieron de golpe y Harry guardó su capa en la mochila.

"Cómo van los T.I.M.O.s (_O.W.L.s)_, Ginny?" preguntó Eloise.

Ginny hizo sonidos de arcadas antes de notar la severa mirada de Hermione. Sonrió con alegría.

"Estoy casi segura de que tendré un E en Estudios Muggle al menos," dijo emocionada, esbozando una sonrisa agradecida hacia Harry. Él había continuado enseñándole la materia todo el año, con algunas excursiones a la nueva casa de los Stenson como apoyo.

"Yo estoy un poco preocupada por el examen de Pociones Avanzadas. Alguien sabe qué ingrediente neutralizaría el veneno de basilisco?" preguntó Hermione con ansiedad.

"Corteza de sauce," respondieron Eloise y Harry al mismo tiempo, sonriendo. Snape había insistido en que Harry y Draco continuaran yendo a aprender con él al menos una vez a la semana, tanto para clarificar lo que ya había enseñado, o para prepararlos para lo que iba a enseñar. Harry había, a la vez, continuado preparando a Ron, Eloise, y Neville, junto con Hermione y Draco uniéndoseles en grupos de estudio o cuando Harry no podía dar clase.

"El grupo 'Odiados por Snape' había desaparecido, y aunque sus tres miembros originales no podían decir exactamente que amaban las Pociones, la experiencia había mejorado notablemente junto con su entendimiento de la materia.

Todo funcionó bien. Harry enseñaba pociones y defensa, Hermione transformaciones, Eloise encantamientos, Neville herbología, con todos ayudando donde podían.

Ron trabajó más duro que nunca ese año, determinado en convertirse en un sanador. Harry encontró a su amigo trabajando incluso con más intensidad cada vez que iba a la Enfermería. No se enfermó tan a menudo, pero su sistema inmune tuvo mayor dificultad luchando así que caía enfermo con más recurrencia de la que estaba acostumbrado. Afortunadamente, nunca era algo demasiado malo y siempre volvía a ponerse de pie, más pronto de lo que Madam Pomfrey hubiera querido.

"Bien," dijo Hermione con incertidumbre, tratando de recordar el examen, "Estoy bastante segura de que eso fue lo que puse."

"Así que Harry, cuánto apuestas a que obtienes el mayor puntaje en Defensa?" dijo Eloise con una sonrisa. Harry se sonrojó y rodó los ojos.

"No soy _tan_ bueno en defensa. Sólo lo disfruto más que otros," dijo Harry con modestia. Todo el mundo puso los ojos en blanco.

"Harry, asúmelo," dijo Hermione sonriéndole, "eres excelente en Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras."

"Si, Har, tienes que admitirlo," dijo Ginny con tono de psiquiatra, tocándolo en el costado para ver cómo fruncía la nariz de esa manera que siempre hacía cuando sentía cosquillas.

Los cuatro se cruzaron con Draco en el camino.

"Hey Dray," saludó Harry. "Nos sentamos hoy en Slytherin o en Gryffindor?"

"Mañana nos sentamos en Hufflepuff," dijo Eloise con firmeza. "Sin excusas acerca de que no aceptan Slytherins porque sabes que todo el mundo está de acuerdo contigo sentándote allí con nosotros, y extraño mi mesa."

"Okay Eloise, no te pongas nerviosa," dijo Draco con una sonrisa. Eloise le hizo un gesto y el rubio rió. "Vamos a Gryff ya que estuvimos ayer en Sly. Al menos ahí es donde Blaise y Ron dijeron que nos encontraríamos."

Harry recordó el primero de Septiembre de ese año con una sonrisa.

_Draco había ido a Hogwarts más temprano con Snape para evitar cualquier conflicto en el tren. Harry había caminado hasta encontrarlo sentado en la mesa Slytherin con el resto de sus compañeros que se habían acomodado, o bien echándole malévolas miradas o ignorándolo por completo._

_Harry se quedó sentado en la mesa de Gryffindor lo mínimo indispensable para la Selección y los discursos iniciales, pero cuando llegó la comida, llenó su plato y les dijo adiós a sus amigos, quienes ya sabían lo que iba a hacer._

_Todos en el Gran Salón lo miraron con curiosidad caminar de la mesa de Gryffindor a la de Slytherin, casi todos creyendo que una pelea estaba por comenzar._

_Por tanto, la mayoría de los estudiantes, los fantasmas, y parte del personal se sorprendieron cuando Harry simplemente le pidió a Draco si se podía correr un poco, ignorando el hecho de que había bastante espacio. Casi les dio un ataque cardíaco a todos cuando Draco le dio espacio y ambos comenzaron a conversar amistosamente, dejando a todos mirando con asombro._

_Charles Crabbe inmediatamente juntó a sus amigos y lo siguieron hasta donde Harry estaba sentado, quedándose junto a él. Se mordió la lengua mientras su hermano mayor le hacía gestos amenazadores y le preguntó a Harry y a Draco acerca de sus veranos antes de continuar conversando con sus propios amigos, dejando charlar a los dos chicos de sexto._

_Ambos levantaron la vista con sorpresa al ver a Blaise Zabini llevar su plato desde el otro lado de la mesa y sentarse con gracia delante de ellos._

"_Lo siento, mi hermano acaba de ser seleccionado y tenía que asegurarme de que se quedara con el resto de los de primer año. Quise enviarte una lechuza este verano, Draco, pero con mi familia fuimos a un crucero y no había lechuzas disponibles. De todas formas, quería que supieras que estoy de tu lado, sin importar lo que piensen esos imbéciles," dijo, señalando con el pulgar a Crabbe, Goyle, Pansy y Nott, quienes fruncieron el ceño._

"_Gracias, Zabini," dijo Draco con sorpresa._

"_No seas estúpido, Draco, llámame Blaise. Oí que tu apellido ahora es Snape, pero no hay manera en que pueda llamarte de esa manera sin que suene extraño y confuso. Así que, er, qué estás haciendo aquí, Potter?" preguntó. No era un comentario cruel, sólo levemente sospechoso._

"_Llámame Harry," dijo Harry, ofreciendo su mano sobre la mesa. "Draco y yo dejamos atrás toda esa estúpida rivalidad entre las casas y nos hicimos amigos durante el verano."_

_Blaise dudó, pero luego le estrechó la mano con firmeza. "Bueno, eso es ciertamente inesperado."_

_Draco y Harry rieron y Blase miró al rubio con curiosidad._

"_Bueno, parece que has cambiado un poco, Draco. No creo haberte visto antes reirte de esa manera. Gracias a Merlín que realmente eres humano. Estaba seriamente dudando de ello."_

_Draco fingió sentirse ofendido. "Humano? Por favor. Como mínimo, soy un dios."_

"_Millicent!" oyeron los tres a Pansy gritar indignada. Levantaron la vista para ver a Millicent Bullstrode librándose de Pansy. Se acercó a ellos y se sentó junto a Blaise._

"_Ugh, la odio," dijo rodando los ojos. "Así que, Potter, oí que le diste una paliza a Theo."_

"_Nott? Er… si, tuvimos una suerte de pelea, pero…" comenzó a defenderse, pero Millicent lo interrumpió._

"_Entonces ya me caes bien. Ese chico es tan irritante. Estoy contenta de oír que lo empujaste de su pequeño pedestal sobre el que él mismo se ha colocado. Y pareces haber hecho lo mismo con Draco, aunque él parece haber mejorado, mientras que Nott sigue siendo insufrible," continuó._

_Harry sonrió mientras Draco farfullaba indignado._

"_Yo no era…"_

"_Claro que si," dijo Millicent rápidamente, interrumpiendo a Draco. "Pero al ver lo que hiciste al final del año pasado me hizo pensar que podías tener algún tipo de personalidad y convicción allí, y en tanto no vuelvas a llamarme chica gorila, estoy de tu lado en esto. Potter, aún no estoy segura acerca de ti, pero ya veremos."_

_Harry sonrió. "Llámame Harry y me imagino que ya veremos," dijo él, estrechándole la mano._

"_Así que, Harry, cuál es tu equipo de Quidditch?" preguntó Blaise esperanzado._

"_Bueno, no soy realmente fanático de un equipo, aunque me gustan jugadores de diferentes equipos. Probablemente te diría que los Meteorites, por su Buscador," dijo Harry pensativamente mientras masticaba un bocado._

"_Rayos, por qué no puedo encontrar a alguien que apoye a los Chudley Cannons?" preguntó Blaise desilusionado._

_Draco y Harry se pusieron rígidos y lo miraron._

"_Mi amigo Ron está loco por los Chudley Cannons," dijo Harry._

"_Weasley? No puede ser," dijo Blaise, sonando un poco emocionado._

_Harry llamó a Ron y le hizo un gesto para que se acercara. El pelirrojo se acercó a la mesa con extrema cautela, viéndose muy dubitativo… hasta que se enteró de que Blaise era tan fanático de los Cannons como él. Inmediatamente volvió a Gryffindor para tomar su plato antes de sentarse junto a Blaise para hablar sobre Quidditch._

Pronto descubrieron que Millicent se llevaba muy bien con Eloise, ambas habiendo sido objeto de burla por su apariencia. Ahora el resto de los estudiantes estaban acostumbrados a verlos sentados en las mesas de los demás, y aunque las dos casas al comienzo se veían un poco escépticas, a medida que pasó el año, más y más personas comenzaron a intercambiarse durante las comidas al empezar a aceptar a los demás como estudiantes más que como enemigos.

Aunque la rivalidad entre las casas seguía existiendo, la amistad entre Harry y Draco realmente había sido un gran paso hacia su desaparición, o al menos hacia hacerla menos violenta.

Los cinco se sentaron a la mesa de Gryffindor.

"Pobre Sev," dijo Harry con una risita, mirando a la mesa de profesores. Snape se veía cansado y un poco nervioso para aquellos que lo conocían. Comía con una mano y sostenía un libro acerca del fin del período de embarazo y recién nacidos con la otra, con sus ojos concentrados en las palabras. Harry reparó en el anillo de bodas de oro en su dedo. Él y Laura se habían casado al final del verano, un hecho que aún hacía reír a Eloise con alegría.

"George dice que Kota sigue cantando 'El círculo de la vida' cada vez que sale el tema," dijo Ginny.

"Aún no puedo creer que vaya a tener un hijo," dijo Ron incredulidad. "Quiero decir, ver al Profesor Snape haciendo dormir a un bebé no es una imagen que venga naturalmente."

"Haciendo dormir a un bebé? Qué tal cambiando un pañal?" preguntó Draco, haciendo un gesto. "Se ha acostumbrado a Anna, pero esto va a ser un poco diferente."

"Lo hará bien. Es bueno con Anna y está tan emocionado, aunque no lo demuestre," dijo Harry.

"Además ha leído practicamente todos los libros que existen sobre el tema."

"Y esa es una muy buena manera de prepararse para algo," comentó Hermione con seriedad.

Todos se rieron. "Qué?" preguntó indignada.

"Saben, realmente le dio puntos a Hufflepuff ayer. Debe estar contento," dijo Eloise.

"O demasiado distraído para percatarse de lo que estaba haciendo," señaló Ginny.

"Saben, lo que realmente no puedo entender," dijo Ron lentamente, haciendo que los demás se inclinaran para escucharlo, "es que para que Laura haya quedado embarazada, ella y el Profesor Snape deben haber…" su voz se fue apagando, asintiendo sugestivamente.

Todos miraron hacia la mesa de profesores antes de volver la cabeza con un resonante, "Ewww."

"Por las barbas de Merlín, Ron," gruñó Draco. "Por favor, no necesito ese tipo de imágenes. Oh rayos, salgan de mi cabeza."

"Alguno de ustedes los han realmente visto besándose?" preguntó Neville con curiosidad.

Harry y Draco asintieron.

"Es perturbador," dijeron ambos simultáneamente.

"Saben, el Profesor Snape no es tan malo," musitó Millicent, mirando pensativamente hacia la mesa de profesores. "Tiene ese aura oscura y misteriosa alrededor."

"Si, en realidad es sexy," dijo Hermione traviesa.

"Oh, yo he tenido varias fantasías durante detenciones en pociones," dijo Ginny asintiendo.

Los chicos las miraron con horror.

Ginny rió y le apretó la mano a Harry, "Sólo estamos bromeando."

"Yo no," intercedió Millicent.

"En realidad, es lindo," comentó Lavender metiéndose en la conversación.

"Tiene manos delicadas," dijo Parvati con seriedad. Los chicos la miraron como si le hubiese crecido otra cabeza, pero ella los ignoró. "Y lo más _lindo_ de todo: estaba en detención y él estaba clasificando papeles cuando llegaron su esposa y su hijastra, ambas adorables por cierto, y él verdaderamente sonrió y parecía emocionado. Incluso levantó a su hijastra y le prometió que colgaría en su despacho un dibujo que ella le había hecho."

"Aww, es tan dulce!" exclamó Eloise con una mirada soñadora. Todas las chicas parecían estar de acuerdo, adoptando esas miradas extrañas que les permitieron saber a los chicos que esa actitud tan 'linda' es la que se iba a esperar de ellos en el futuro.

"Su oficina está llena de ellos. Es por eso que no deja entrar a la mayoría de los estudiantes allí. No quiere que la gente tenga un motivo para sentirse menos intimidada por él, y los dibujos de personas tomadas de las manos bajo arcoiris no concuerda exactamente con su mensaje de temor," les confió Harry. Disfrutaba tratando de hacerle ver a la gente que había otra faceta de Snape, aunque la mayoría se negara a creerlo.

"Arcoiris y personas tomadas de las manos? Draco, has estado haciéndole dibujos a tu padrino de nuevo? Eso es tan dulce," bromeó Blaise.

Draco frunció el entrecejo y le lanzó una cucharada de arvejas mientras todos reían.

"Draco es un artista en potencia, no te burles, Blaise," dijo Harry, pasándole un brazo al rubio por los hombros, quien le hizo un gesto y se lo sacó de encima, amenazándolo con dejar caer su sopa sobre su regazo.

"Mamá dice que debería suceder cualquier día de estos," dijo Ron con la boca llena de comida.

La Sra. Weasley había estado ayudando a Laura durante el embarado. Se había emocionado mucho con todo eso, y por supuesto, tenía mucha experiencia. Durante los últimos meses, Laura prácticamente se había mudado a la Madriguera con Anna, aunque tenían una casa cerca de Hogsmeade donde pasaban los fines de semana cuando Snape salía.

"Pero si llora demasiado, sin embargo, voy a mudarme contigo a _The Lighthouse_, Harry," le advirtió Draco.

"Ya he preparado una cama extra," le informó Harry. Habían hablado acerca de eso a lo largo del año y le había tomado mucho tiempo asegurarle que, por parte de Harry, Draco era bienvenido en _The Lighthouse_ en cualquier momento, en tanto no le molestara compartir su habitación con él y con Ron, cuando el pelirrojo se quedara a dormir. También había tenido una charla con Ron para asegurarse de que estaba de acuerdo con todo eso y no se pusiera celoso. Harry se aseguró de que Ron supiera que siempre sería el mejor amigo de Harry, pero Ron le afirmó que no hacía falta que le dijera eso. Ya lo sabía.

Harry se había abierto un poco con sus amigos a lo largo del año. Comenzó con Ron, quien había hecho que Neville mantuviera a los otros chicos fuera del dormitorio por un rato y había procedido a sacar el tema de lo que había visto en la Cámara de las Pesadillas. Sacó a flote los temores de Harry sobre Sirius junto con todo lo que había pasado en lo de los Dursley.

Harry había gritado e intentado salir de allí, pero Ron se puso firme hasta que Harry se quebró y comenzó a llorar, contando mucho de lo que se había guardado por tanto tiempo, especialmente los frustrantes temores acerca de que Sirius se convirtiera en el tipo de guardián que había sido su tío, de una manera que Harry nunca habría podido hacer con su padrino. Ahora, los dos se aseguraban de encontrar algún tiempo a solas para charlar de tanto en tanto. Ron se dio cuenta de que no podía interrogar a Harry todo el tiempo, y le confió algunas de sus propias dudas y temores también. Se habían ayudado mucho mutuamente y su amistad había incluso crecido en el proceso.

Draco también se había convertido en confidente de Harry. Los dos podían hablar acerca de sus familias y obtener un mejor entendimiento del otro del que podrían obtener de cualquier otra persona. Draco aún tenía cuestiones acerca de haber matado a su padre, pero Harry lo ayudaba a pasar esos malos momentos.

Hermione era a quien Harry recurría por consejos prácticos. Siempre estaba allí para tratar de analizar el problema y trazar un plan de acción para resolverlo. Casi siempre podía encontrar la raíz de la cuestión, incluso muchas veces cuando ni siquiera Harry sabía cual era. A veces simplemente sabía qué decir para hacerlo sentir mejor, de una manera que nadie más podía hacer.

Ginny siempre estaba allí para hablar, pero Harry usualmente se contentaba con su apoyo silencioso. Cuando algo estaba molestándole, Ginny era quien podía acceder a él cuando no tenía ganas de hablar acerca de ello. Ginny podía tolerar no saber, no conocer. Ella podía simplemente sentarse allí durante horas con él en silencio, sólo estando allí para él, y a veces dándole unos estupendos masajes.

Todos sus amigos lo ayudaban a su manera. El famoso trío seguía manteniéndose fuerte, pero ahora eran parte de un grupo más grande lleno de sus propias relaciones entre sí. Harry nunca podría confiarle algo a Blaise, tal como Draco nunca lo haría con Eloise, pero todos disfrutaban de la compañía de los demás, y todos tenían a alguien a quien recurrir por cualquier cosa más profunda.

Snape también le dejó en claro a Harry que estaba allí, y Harry descubrió que era usualmente al maestro de pociones a quien recurría, en especial cuando sentía que había cometido de alguna manera un error. Había cosas por las que recurría a Remus o a Sirius, y otras por las que iba con Snape, y no importaba mucho la diferencia. Imaginaba que mayormente era a causa de que ambos habían estado en un lugar oscuro en un punto de sus vidas, y se habían ayudado el uno al otro a salir de allí. Snape parecía _necesitar_ a Harry muchas veces, y usualmente lo retenía después de clase para pedirle su consejo sobre algunas cosas. Eso hacía que Harry se sintiera importante, y en realidad le gustaba ese sentimiento.

Aún recordaba lo nervioso que se había puesto la primera vez que fue con Snape para hablar. Aún estaban superando algunas de las asperezas creadas durante el verano, por lo que había sido un gran paso.

_Harry bajó lentamente hacia las mazmorras, sin pensar realmente hacia donde estaba yendo, pero cuando la temperatura comenzó a descender y sus pisadas sonaron más notoriamente, se dio cuenta de donde estaba y por qué estaba allí. Respiró profundamente y se forzó a sí mismo a seguir caminando. Cuando llegó a la puerta del despacho de Snape, se quedó allí parado debatiendo consigo mismo durante largo tiempo._

_Realmente había empezado a alejarse cuando con determinación se dio vuelta y, con una profunda respiración, golpeó dubitativamente la puerta._

_Nadie respondió._

"_Harry?" llegó una voz desde detrás suyo, provocando que Harry diera un respingo._

"_Er, hola Profesor," murmuró Harry avergonzado._

"_No estamos en clase; puedes llamarme Sev," le recordó Snape una vez más._

"_Oh si, claro."_

"_Querías hablarme sobre algo?" preguntó Snape con un levísimo tono de esperanza en su voz._

"_Oh, um, bien, yo iba a… pensé que tal vez no estuviera haciendo nada en su tiempo libre, así que yo sólo…"_

"_Harry, por supuesto que tengo tiempo para ti," dijo Snape, abriendo la puerta de su oficina y adelantando a Harry. Snape se sentó en la silla de su escritorio y Harry tomó su lugar con incomodidad en la silla del otro lado. "Entonces, sobre qué querías hablar?"_

_Harry bajó la mirada hacia sus manos y se movió incómodo. "Sólo me preguntaba, bueno, recuerda cuando estábamos hablando acerca de la perfección defectuosa y sobre ese lugar en donde la gente se quedaba estancada, y bueno, recuerda que usted dijo que había estado en ese lugar, no?"_

"_Si, yo estuve en ese lugar por un largo tiempo," dijo Snape, dejando de lado su incomodidad acerca del tema y dejando que Harry dijera lo que estaba intentando decir._

_Harry asintió y continuó. "Bueno, sólo me preguntaba si alguna vez sintió, no lo sé, deseos de regresar, o tal vez no _quererlo_ sino sentirse en el borde de volver quizá? Quiero decir, sólo hipotéticamente."_

_Snape inmediatamente se prepocupó pero se aseguró de no demostrarlo. "Por supuesto. Yo creo que una vez que has estado allí, especialmente tan pronto como sales de allí, es más fácil regresar. He estado cerca varias veces y regresé algunas desde entonces, pero me repuse rápidamente," admitió. Cruzó mentalmente los dedos y retrocedió un poco. "Sentiste eso alguna vez?"_

_Harry suspiró y asintió, aún sin mirarlo._

_Snape conjuró un poco de té y le pasó una taza a Harry. El Gryffindor la tomó con una sonrisa agradecida y bebió un poco para calmar sus nervios._

"_Te has sentido de esa manera últimamente? Sucedió algo?" intentó Snape un poco más._

_Harry se encogió de hombros. "Bueno, estaba el fin de semana pasado en el cumpleaños de Kota, mi amiga Muggle que estuvo en mi fiesta, y la televisión estaba encendida…sabe usted lo que és?"_

_Snape asintió incluso aunque sólo tenía una vaga idea._

"_En fin, estaba encendida y pasaban un programa de entrevistas. Nadie le prestaba atención realmente pero yo estaba en el cuarto y era sobre un muchacho mayor que había sido, um, abusado por su padre y decía que tenía esas tendencias violentas y que cuando sus hijos se comportaban mal tenía que refrenarse para no golpearlos. Supongo que es estúpido sentirse mal por algo como un programa de entrevistas, pero no podía evitar pensar que ese podía ser yo en el futuro."_

"_Harry, fui espía durante una gran parte de mi vida, y si hay algo que aprendí a hacer, es a juzgar el carácter de las personas. Fui entrenado para observar a la gente y sacar conclusiones acerca de ellos, especialmente sobre su potencial para la violencia. Eso es algo sobre lo que nunca me he equivocado al juzgar a alguien y puedo asegurarte de que tú no encajas en esa categoría."_

"_Pero qué si…"_

"_Harry, escúchame. Tú te conoces mejor que nadie. Alguna vez has sentido deseos de golpear a Anna?"_

"_No," dijo Harry, aún sin mucho convencimiento._

"_Alguna vez has querido lastimar físicamente a alguien que no lo mereciera o que fuera significativamente más débil que tu?"_

"_No," dijo inseguro, tratando de estrujar su cerebro para asegurarse de que no hubo incidentes como esos._

"_Harry, deja de hacerte eso a ti mismo. Entiendo por qué te preocupas acerca de algo como eso, pero no lo tienes dentro de ti. Si hubies detectado el más leve rastro de eso en ti, nunca hubiera dejado a Anna a tu cuidado, y me siento completamente seguro haciéndolo," le aseguró Snape._

_Harry finalmente lo miró a los ojos. "Muchas gracias," le dijo con sinceridad._

"_Sabes, Harry, no estoy seguro de habértelo dejado en claro pero tú fuiste quien me sacó de mi lugar oscuro," dijo Snape con gran dificultad, todavía desacostumbrado a expresar esas emociones._

_Harry se sonrojó. "Yo no…"_

"_Si, lo hiciste," lo interrumpió Snape firmemente. "Fuiste tú. Y luego fuiste y te aseguraste de que no regresara allí."_

_Harry lo miró, escéptico. "Cómo hice eso? Usted estuvo enojado conmigo la mitad del verano."_

"_No estaba enojado contigo, Harry, sólo estaba confundido sobre muchas cosas. Puse muchas de mis frustraciones sobre tu porque estaba acostumbrado a hacerlo, supongo," admitió Snape lamentándose._

_Harry resopló. "Debo haber tenido un cartel enorme en algún lugar que decía 'Abúsenme', no?" murmuró antes de avergonzarse por las palabras que se le habían escapado de su boca. "No estoy diciendo que usted…"_

"_No, merezco eso. Lamento todo lo que te hice, Harry. Espero que lo sepas. Lamento cómo te traté desde que tenías once años, pero te pido disculpas especialmente por lo que te hice este verano. Fui un bastardo."_

_Harry se quedó con la boca abierta ante esto y la mirada de asombro en su rostro fue lo suficientemente cómica como para que el maestro de pociones esbozara una sonrisa._

"_Bueno, eso fue inesperado," murmuró Harry con una sonrisa una vez que hubo recobrado los sentidos._

"_Y tristemente, nunca nadie te creerá."_

"_Hmm…tendré que conseguirme un pensadero en algún momento y mostrárselo a toda la clase de pociones," bromeó Harry._

"_Aún sé cómo preparar miles de pociones con embarazosos efectos secundarios," le amenazó Snape con liviandad._

_Harry esbozó una sonrisa._

_Snape suspiró mentalmente antes de avernturarse en un territorio más osculo. "Has oído últimamente sobre tus parientes?"_

_La sonrisa de Harry desapareció instantáneamente. "Er, si, sólo la usual carta de Tía Petunia sobre cómo soy una desgracia y como debería irme al infierno y cosas como esas," dijo, tratando de sonar despreocupado. "Pero no se lo diga a Sirius o a Remus. Sirius enloquecería si se enterara y reaccionaría demasiado, y Remus, no sé, sólo no quiero que se entere. Creo que no lo entendería. Conocí a sus padres, sabe. Son realmente agradables y… paternales. Creo que lo quieren incluso más siendo un hombre lobo, lo cual es… genial… realmente genial," dijo con sinceridad pero con un matiz de tristeza en su voz._

"_No del tipo de padres que encierran a sus hijos en alacenas," comentó Snape._

_Harry resopro. "No. No de esos. Tampoco de los que los hacen atravesar mesas de vidrio, y dudo que haya muchas apuñaladas durante sus reuniones familiares," dijo amargamente, aunque intentó hacerlo sonar como una broma._

"_Tampoco lecciones obligatorias de magia negra o iniciaciones de Mortífagos," agregó Snape. Harry no perdió detalle de que se refería a su propia infancia._

"_O tareas sin fin y días sin comida," comentó él con una suspiro._

"_O gritos, estándares imposibles y miradas de vergüenza," añadió Snape._

"_Wow, somos un par de brillantes rayos de sol, huh?" rió Harry secamente._

"_Todo el mundo necesita desahogarse a veces," dijo Snape pensativamente, tomando un sorbo de su té. "Tenemos problemas porque no somos del tipo de personas abiertas. Sómos demasiado cerrados para nuestro propio bien."_

"_No habla con Laura?" preguntó Harry._

"_Si, pero debo admitir que generalmente evito este tipo de temas en la conversación. Como tú estabas diciendo, es difícil hablar de este tipo de cosas con alguien que no puede realmente entenderte. Tal vez algún día, pero creo que es mejor comenzar a hablar sobre cosas difíciles con alguien que comprenda," dijo Snape con cuidado, esperando que Harry mordiera el anzuelo._

_Harry revolvió su té pensativamente._

"_Qué tal Draco? Puede hablar con él. Quizá puedan ayudarse mutuamente al haber tenido infancias similares con esto de los padres Mortífagos," sugirió Harry._

_Snape suspiró para sus adentros. "Draco y yo hablamos, pero me gustaría tener estas charlas contigo también."_

_Harry lo miró dubitaticamente. "Por qué?"_

_Snape se aguantó golpearse la cabeza contra el escritorio. "Porque eres importante para mí, Harry," dijo con gran dificultad. "Porque tú eres quien me sacó de mi oscuridad. Esta vez quiero realmente conocerte, y todo eso es parte de ti."_

"_No quiero que eso sea parte de quien soy," murmuró Harry._

"_Lo sé, pero no puedes escapar del pasado. Ambos tenemos marcas que lo prueban," dijo, tomándose el antebrazo donde la Marca Tenebrosa estaba oculta por la túnica. "Qué tal si lo hacemos regularmente, esto de las conversaciones," dijo con incomodidad, nunca habiendo sido bueno con ese tipo de cosas._

_Harry parpadeó con confusión. "Erm, bien."_

"_Quizá, podrías venir Lunes y Jueves después de cenar?" dijo inseguro, sorprendiéndose a sí mismo. Normalmente hacía afirmaciones, no preguntas, sobre ese tipo de cosas. "Por supuesto, siempre puede ser cambiado."_

"_Está seguro? No está ocupado o algo así?" preguntó Harry jugando inquieto con el dobladillo de la túnica._

"_Hay algunas personas para quienes siempre me aseguraré de tener tiempo, Harry, y tú eres una de ellas," dijo Snape con firmeza, tratando de hacerle ver lo mucho que estaba determinado a reparar el daño que había hecho y que quería tener a Harry cerca._

"_Gracias, profesor," dijo Harry sinceramente._

"_Sev," corrigió Snape._

"_Oh, bien," dijo Harry asintiendo._

Y habían hablado. Algunos días sólo habían conversado acerca de chismes sin importancia de la escuela o sobre lo que habían hecho en la semana. A veces Harry iba con historias graciosas, siempre intentando hacer reír al maestro de pociones, lo cual comenzaba a hacer más y más. Otras veces hablaban sobre cosas más oscuras, períodos de su vida que normalmente mantenían ocultos. Era bueno para ambos aunque ninguno lo admitiera en voz alta.

Los dos encontraban divertido que la gente aún no estuviera muy acostumbrada a su nueva relación. Había sido el primer día de la clase de pociones cuando en realidad habían sorprendido a la gente. Harry se reía siempre que lo recordaba.

_Snape irrumpió en la clase, con la túnica ondeando amenazadoramente como siempre._

"_Realmente espero que hayan terminado de felicitarse a ustedes mismos por ser un poco menos estúpidos que el resto de sus compañeros de su curso por lograr estar en esta clase. Hay algunos aquí que parecen prometedores, y otros que sólo llegaron aquí por una suerte de milagro. Este año será mucho más difícil que los anteriores y espero que todos trabajen más duro que en el pasado. No espero menos que lo mejor," dijo inquietantemente._

_Mientras el resto de los estudiantes palidecían levemente o se movían nerviosamente en sus asientos, Draco sonrió con diversión y Harry mantuvo su mirada en el pupitre para evitar reír._

_Cuando se pusieron en parejas, Harry descubrió la razón por la cual Draco había ayudado tanto a Ron a entrar en Pociones Avanzadas, y tenía que admitir que había sido bastante astuto._

"_Tú vas a ser mi compañero, por supuesto," le informó el rubio cuando Snape les dijo que se dividieran en parejas. "Granger tiene a Weasley. Interesante como se dieron las cosas," dijo con una sonrisa significativa que repentinamente le hizo darse cuenta a Harry por qué Draco había estado tan ansioso por ayudar a Ron a llegar a Pociones Avanzadas._

_Como ya habían preparado la poción en el verano, los dos conversaron en voz baja mientras trabajaban. De repente, un caldero exprotó detrás de ellos donde Pansy y Nott estaban trabajando. Harry se dio vuelta para ver a los dos lanzándole sendas miradas._

"_Profesor! Potter lanzó algo en nuestro caldero! Saboteó nuestra poción!" gimió Pansy._

"_Yo no hice eso!" dijo Harry con incredulidad. "Profesor…"_

_Snape levantó una mano para callarlo. Nott y Pansy sonrieron malignamente detrás del profesor antes de que Snape se diera vuelta para encararlos._

"_Señorita Parkinson. Me está diciendo que el Señor Potter dejó su cuerpo de alguna manera, manteniéndolo animado conversando con su compañero, y poseyó el suyo justo para tirar una bomba fétida en su caldero antes de regresar a su propio cuerpo para fingir inocencia? Esa es su historia?" le preguntó con burla._

"_N-no, señor, él…"_

"_Bueno, es gracioso ya que vi su mano dejando caer la bomba fétida en su caldero."_

"_Yo no…" protestó ella._

"_Está insultando mi inteligencia, Señorita Parkinson?" preguntó amenazadoramente._

"_No señor," dijo en voz baja, muy confundida._

"_No vuelva a mentirme de nuevo o la sacaré de esta clase más rápido de lo que tarda en fabricar una excusa, está claro?" dijo Snape fríamente._

"_Sí, señor," murmuró._

"_Detención por el resto de la semana y dies puntos menos para Slytherin por ser lo suficientemente idiota como para sabotear su propia poción," dijo antes de dirigirse al resto de la clase. "Estamos trabajando con delicadas pociones en esta clase. No es una broma o un juego. Estoy forzado a asumir que aquellos que están en esta clase tienen la suficiente madurez para trabajar. No habrá bromas o tonterías, entendido?"_

"_Sí, señor," respondió la clase._

"_Bien," dijo ásperamente antes de seguir caminando, diciéndoles a todos que lo estaban haciendo mal._

_Cuando llegó a la poción de Draco, asintió con aprobación._

"_Excelente trabajo," dijo con una expresión enmascarada._

_La clase entera casi dice algo, aunque afortunadamente no lo hizo, o Snape podría haberse visto inclinado a quitar puntos por la molestia._

Evitaba demostrar un evidente favoritismo por los dos en clase, pero les hacía cumplidos por su trabajo cuando se merecían el crédito y ya no le gritaba a Harry. Aún se inclinaba a favor de los alumnos de su casa y era reacio a quitar puntos de la casa Slytherin, pero ya no se sentía presionado por su supuesta alianza con Voldemort, haciendo las cosas mucho más placenteras para los estudiantes de las otras casas.

"Oh, Draco, cuando vamos a poder ir a ver el bebé?" preguntó Eloise esperanzada. Millicent asintió con ansiedad.

Draco gruñó. Las chicas habían estado molestándolo sobre eso durante días. "Cuando Sev diga que está bien. Pero no dejen que Anna se sienta apartada. No quiero verla actuando con una ira de celos," dijo severamente.

"Probablemente incendiaría la casa o algo así, esa pequeño piromaníaca." Ocultó Harry una sonrisa, sabiendo lo protector que era Draco con la pequeña.

"No lo haremos," dijo Eloise emocionada. "Resulta que también encuentro a Anna adorable."

"Esperemos que el bebé tenga pelo negro, porque el Profesor Snape parece un poco fuera de lugar con todos los rubios," dijo Neville.

"Eso por eso que tenemos a Harry cerca," bromeó Draco, "para evitar que Sev se sienta dominado por los hermosos rubios."

"De alguna manera creo que debería sentirme insultado por ese comentario," comentó Harry.

"No te preocupes, Har, tú eres definitivamente hermoso," dijo Ginny, apretándole la mano. "Y no te atrevas a decirme que deliro o te lastimaré." Ginny era la única que se sentía bien haciéndole ese tipo de comentarios a Harry, y él nunca los tomaba a mal.

Harry sólo sonrió tímidamente y la beso en la mejilla, sonrojándose mucho más que ella, lo cual por supuesto ella encontraba adorable. Ella lo miró a los ojos, traviesa.

"Mm, Harry y yo vamos a estudiar. Nos veremos después."

Harry, por supuesto, estaba perdido, como siempre.

"Vamos a ver Estudios Muggle?" preguntó.

"Um, más que estudiaré a los magos que crecieron con Muggles," dijo, provocando que el resto riera o rodara los ojos, sin necesitar saber acerca del plan de Ginny de 'estudiar' a su novio.

"Oh," dijo Harry torpemente, "eso es para tu clase de Estudios Muggle?"

Ginny sólo rió y lo tomó de la mano. "Harry, es por esto que te adoro tanto."

Los dos saludaron a los demás antes de caminar hacia los pasillos, riéndose.

"Aw, son tan lindos. Harry no tenía ni idea de que iba a ser besado apasionadamente por Ginny," dijo Millicent.

"Muchas gracias, Millicent," murmuró Ron sarcásticamente, no demasiado contento con la imagen de su hermana besándose apasionadamente con alguien.

"Yo estoy contenta de que sean felices," dijo Hermione, mirando a los dos marcharse. Todo el mundo sabía que en realidad estaba contenta de que Ginny estuviera haciendo tan feliz a Harry. Todos los que lo conocían bien tenían un poco de instinto protector con él, y verlo reir y sonreir verdaderamente, en especial luego del último verano, los hacía felices.

Tampoco eran ingenuos. Sabían que Harry aún tenía sus problemas, sus días tristes, sus dudas, pero todos ellos estaban ahora allí para asegurarse de que no fuera eso lo normal, tal como él estaba con ellos para sus propios problemas.

En realidad, todo el mundo tenía sus días tristes, aunque ellos hablaban de diferentes cosas en esos momentos. Pero siempre sabían que tenían a alguien junto a ellos durante esos días, y eso lo valía todo.

.

Esa noche, Harry fue despertado por alguien susurrándo frenéticamente su nombre y moviéndole los hombros.

Sus ojos se abrieron para encontrar a Snape prácticamente sacándolo de la cama, completamente enloquecido.

"Qu'?" murmuró mientras Snape lo empujaba hacia su armario y abria uno de los cajones, sacando un par de pantalones y una remera y los metía en una mochila.

"Ya es hora!" dijo con pánico en la voz.

"Hora de qué?" preguntó Harry adormilado. Los otros chicos comenzaban a despertar.

"Qué está pasando?" murmuró Seamus, asomándose atontado a través de las cortinas.

"Laura. Bebé. Ahora," logró balbucear Snape, pasándole los zapatos y tomando su capa.

"Oh!" exclamó Harry, despertándose completamente y corriendo tras Sname mientras el hombre lo llevaba a través de la puerta y bajaba las escaleras. Draco estaba especando al pie, emocionado y pasando el peso de un pie al otro.

"Rápido!" le dijo con impaciencia.

"Esperen, qué quieren que haga? Quieren que vaya a decirle al director que van a estar afuera unos días o…" se perdieron sus palabras, confundido de por qué lo habían levantado.

"No seas idiota, Harry, tú vienes con nosotros," dijo Snape, apresurándose hacia el retrato.

Harry se detuvo, mirando a Snape con sorpresa. "Con ustedes? Pero por qué? Quiero decir, es algo para la familia. No tienen que…"

"Harry!" exclamó Snape, dándose vuelta, tomándolo del brazo y arrastrándolo. "Vienes con nosotros. Te quiero allí y también Laura. Ahora apresúrate!"

Harry sonrió emocionado y lo siguió saliendo de la sala común.

Los tres corrieron a través de oscuros pasillos hacia la oficina de Dumbledore, Harry aún con sus zapatos en las manos. Snape gritó la contraseña a la gárgola, y los tres pasaron corriendo hacia la escalera mecánica.

Dumbledore estaba esperando en la puerta de su despacho con un brillo en los ojos, haciéndoles gestos para que pasaran.

"Buena suerte, Severus," dijo afectuosamente antes de que desapareciera por la chimenea hacia el hospital.

Los dos chicos siguieron a Snape hasta la sala de maternidad y encontraron a la Sra. Weasley paseandose en el pasillo mientras que Anna daba vueltas en círculos. Ella los vio y levantó sus brazos al aire.

"Al fin! Gracias a Merlín que estás aquí. Severus, ella está allí, y rápido. Está a punto de dar a luz," dijo, llevándolo a la sala de parto. Cuando la puerta de abrió, los dos chicos escucharon la voz de Laura gritando.

"SEVERUS!" Dónde demonios estabas? AHHHH! Oh Merlín, te odio por esto! Maldito, eres un…"

La puerta se cerró, cortando el sonido. Los dos chicos y Anna se miraron con sorpresa ante las palabras de bienvenida de Laura a su marido.

Anna corrió hacia ellos y les abrazó las piernas, una a cada uno, así que Draco y Harry se quedaron un poco pegados. Ella los miró con una gran sonrisa.

"Voy a tener un hermanito o una hermanita?" preguntó.

"No lo sabemos todavía, Anna. Sev y Laura querían que fuera una sorpresa, recuerdas?" explicó Draco por enésima vez.

Draco destrabó sus brazos de sus piernas, permitiendo que los dos muchachos se sentaran en un sofá en el pasillo. Anna se subió al regazo de Draco y luego saltó al de Harry, divertida.

Ella tomó la cara de Harry con las manos y acercó sus ojos delante de los de Harry, riendo alocadamente.

De repente, se sentó frunciendo el entrecejo. "Mami y papi se van a olvidar de mí cuando tengan al bebé?" preguntó con preocupación. Había comenzado a referirse a Sev como su padre desde que Laura y Snape se habían casado.

"Ni en un millón de años podrían olvidarse de ti," le aseguró Harry.

Draco murmuró algo acerca de ser demasiado revoltosa como para olvidarla.

"Ellos te quieren tanto como quieren al nuevo bebé," continuó Harry, lanzándole una mirada significativa a Draco para hacerle saber que él estaba incluído en esa afirmación también. Draco rodó los ojos, pero pareció levemente más relajado.

"Y _yo_ seré una hermana mayor, verdad? Tal como tú y Draco son mis hermanos mayores, no?" preguntó orgullosamente.

"Bueno, Draco es tu hermano mayor. Yo…" comenzó a protestar Harry, pero Draco lo interrumpió.

"Si, tal como Harry y yo somos tus hermanos mayores," dijo firmemente. "Pero, por supuesto, yo soy el hermano mayor genial y apuesto."

"Tú eres el hermano gracioso, Draco, con lindo pelo," dijo Anna naturalmente. "Papi es gracioso, pero no tiene lindo pelo. Harry es bueno y tiene pelo revuelto."

Draco rió y Harry le lanzó una mirada, pasándose una mano sobre sus mechones despeinados.

Los tres se quedaron ahí sentados con ansiedad por lo que parecieron horas hasta que la puerta se abrió para dejar salir a algunos sanadores. La Sra. Weasley asomó la cabeza y les hizo un gesto para que entraran.

"Tengo que irme yo ahora," dijo ella, dándoles un abrazo a cada uno. Draco todavía parecía un poco incómodo cada vez que la Sra. Weasley lo abrazaba, pero Harry lo disfrutaba mucho. Anna amaba los abrazos de la Sra. Weasley y siempre quería más. "Felicitaciones, ustedes dos," le dijo a Draco y a Anna con una cálida sonrisa antesde dejarlos pasar e irse.

Laura estaba sentada en la cama, cubierta de sudor pero sonriendo con alegría. Snape miraba con emoción el conjunto de mantas que sostenía en brazos. Miró a Laura con una enorme e increíble sonrisa que Harry nunca había visto antes en el maestro de Pociones. Nunca había visto a Snape tan completamente feliz.

Anna inmediatamente fue corriendo y se subió a la cama de Laura, tratando de pararse en ella para ver al bebé. Draco y Harry se acercaron, pero el sanador de la habitación detuvo a Harry.

"Lo siento, sólo familiares," dijo con firmeza. "Tú tienes que esperar afuera."

El rostro de Harry se puso un poco rojo con vergüenza y comenzó a salir de la habitación, pero Draco lo tomó del brazo.

"Él es familiar, incompetente…"

"Draco," siseó Harry para que el rubio se callara.

"Ellos son familiares. Son mis ahijados," dijo Snape con seriedad, sin dar muestras del hecho de que estaba estirando la verdad un poco.

El sanador rodó los ojos y dejó pasar a Harry, murmurando sarcásticamente algo acerca de estar seguro de que era el padrino de Harry Potter mientras salía de la habitación.

Draco y Harry se acercaron para ver el bebé. Era pequeño y en su cabeza se veía apenas una pelusa rubia, pero a Snape no parecía importarle.

"Es un niño," dijo Laura con una sonrisa lacrimosa. "Su nombre es Aden. Es hermoso, no creen?"

"Un niño?" dijo Anna, haciendo una mueca. "Ya tenemos suficientes niños. No podemos cambiarlo por una niña?"

Todos se rieron y Laura tomó a su hija, estrechándola en un abrazo.

Harry observó cómo Snape le pasaba con cuidado a Aden a su ahijado. Draco se veía muy incómodo sosteniendo al bebé, aunque le sonrió.

"Rubio, bien; estás comenzando bien, chico. Estarás en Slytherin, por supuesto, y tendré que asegurarme de que sabes como arreglarte bien el cabello, ya que, asumámoslo, tu padre no tiene un hermoso pelo como yo. Además, me aseguraré de que seas el chico más genial de la escuela cuando vayas, tal como yo," dijo con una sonrisa.

Harry y Snape rodaron los ojos.

"Tú tienes un lindo pelo, Draco," musitó Anna.

"Lo sé," respondió Draco con expresión de presumido.

"Mejor fíjate, Anna, podrías hacer que su ego se expanda y su cabeza explote," dijo Harry, sonriéndole a la siguiente mirada que Draco le lanzó.

"Muy bien, Draco, deja que Harry tenga su turno para tenerlo," le indicó Snape a su ahijado, quien se volvió hacia Harry para pasarle el pequeño retoño, pero el Gryffindor se quedó congelado.

"Yo?" dijo con cautela. "Están seguros de esto?"

"Harry, si yo puedo hacerlo, tú también," dijo Draco, con el aliento en sus palabras oculto bajo una capa de sarcasmo.

"Harry, confío en ti," le aseguró Snape. "Estará bien."

Laura asintió, de acuerdo.

Harry sonrió emocionado mientras Draco lo ayudaba a colocar al pequeño bebé en sus brazos.

"Hola Aden," dijo suavemente, "soy Harry. Definitivamente no puedo darte consejos sobre el pelo, pero puedo enseñarte a hacer sándwiches de queso fundido, qué tal suena eso?" el pequeño hizo un sonido entre un graznido y un chillido. Todos se rieron. "Muy bien, tomaré eso como un sí."

"Harry, me enseñarás _a mí_ a hacer sánwiches de queso fundido?" preguntó Anna esperanzada.

"Por supuesto, Anna," le aseguró Harry.

"Cuándo? Cuándo?" prevuntó emocionada.

"No hasta que seas un poco mayor," murmuró su madre. "Cinco años no es suficiente para estar cerca de un horno."

Snape captó la mirada de Harry y le ofreció una significativa mirada, a la cual Harry respondió asintiendo antes de volver a mirar a Aden. Harry le había contado a Snape una vez de que cuando tenía la edad de Anna, le hacían controlar y revolver cosas en la cocina, obteniendo pequeñas quemaduras cuyas cicatrices ya habían desaparecido. Harry estaba muy agradecido de que Snape obviamente no había traicionado su confianza contándole a Laura.

Draco se acercó y miró al pequeño en brazos de Harry. "No dejes que Harry influya demasiado sobre ti. El es un poco busca problemas, sabes, siempre husmeando con capa invisible después de hora. Y definitivamente no aceptes ningún consejo estético de su parte. Vas a verlo bastante ya que es prácticamente otro hermanastro tuyo, pero no dejes que te convierta en un Gryffindor, de acuerdo?"

Harry miró a su amigo, y éste le sonrió. Draco entendió cuán agradecido estaba Harry por el comentario tranquilizador oculto acerca de que Harry no iba a ser olvidado ahora. Draco había comprendido que Harry necesitaba ese apoyo constantemente, y aunque se sentía un poco incómodo siendo sentimental, siempre se aseguraba de ofrecerle a Harry esa seguridad ya que para eso eran amigos, como Draco había descubierto a lo largo de su amistad con el moreno.

"Yo quiero ser una Gryffindor como Harry!" anunció Anna alegremente. "Y una Slytherin como Draco y Papi! Rojo _y_ verde! Como Navidad!" estalló en risitas.

Nadie tuvo el valor para decirle que no podía ser las dos cosas.

"Tienes una extraña familia, Aden," dijo con una sonrisa burlona. Draco lo fulminó con la mirada y lo golpeó juguetonamente en la cabeza.

"Y tú vienes a mencionarlo," señaló.

"Nunca dije que fuera algo malo," protestó Harry. "Creo que Aden va a ser un chico feliz."

Más tarde, Harry dejó la habitación para ir a buscar un poco de comida para todos, habiéndose ofrecido inmediatamente para dejarles un poco de tiempo a solas.

"Harry," oyó que lo llamaban por detrás. Se volvió para ver al maestro de pociones apresurándose para alcanzarlo y caminar junto con él hacia las escaleras. "Qué opinas?" preguntó, incapaz de contener su alegría.

Harry rió ante la inusual demostración de evidente felicidad por parte de Snape. "Creo que Aden es un chico con suerte," dijo Harry antes de hacer una pausa. "Gracias por invitarme. Significa mucho para mí," dijo tímidamente.

"Por supuesto, Harry, eres prácticamente parte de la familia, y si alguna vez te cansas de vivir con alguien con la madurez de un…"

"Sev," le advirtió Harry antes de que los dos se frenaran con sorpresa. Era la primera vez que Harry llamaba al maestro de pociones "Sev" por su propia voluntad.

Snape no pudo evitarlo. Después de un año de acostumbrarse a demostrar cariño por Anna, Laura y Draco, y ante la idea de que Harry finalmente, luego de casi un año, se había sentido lo suficientemente a gusto como para llamarlo por su nombre, eso sólo hizo explotar su ya increíblemente buen humor, y no pudo evitar estrechar al chico en un abrazo.

Harry dejó escapar un pequeño grito de sorpresa, pero rápidamente se repuso e incómodamente abrazó al maestro de pociones. Aún no estaba acostumbrado a los abrazos, pero Ginny, Sirius y Remus habían estado trabajando en cambiar eso a lo largo del año, junto con algunos de sus amigos. Eso sin mencionar todas las veces que la Sra. Weasley lo veía. Habría jurado que la mujer había decidido abrazarlo cada vez que pudiera y que constantemente competía consigo misma para ver durante cuánto tiempo podía hacerlo. Él había mejorado bastante, sin embargo.

Snape finalmente rompió el abrazo, pero mantuvo su brazo sobre los hombros de Harry mientras subían las escaleras.

"Cómo enloquecerían todos en la escuela si vieran esto" comentó Harry riendo.

"No vayas por ahí arruinando mi reputación. La gente comienza a pensar que me estoy suavizando."

"Te _estás_ suavizando," dijo Harry con una sonrisa.

"Nunca," insistió Snape.

"Te _estás_ suavizando, pero está bien, no le diré a nadie. De todas formas, es algo bueno. Significa que Aden tendrá una infancia feliz," dijo Harry sabiamente.

.

Y Aden tuvo una infancia feliz; todos se aseguraron de ello.

.

**N/A: **Y así concluyen las 353 páginas de Perfección Defectuosa! Realmente espero que todos hayan disfrutado el fic! Como saben, va a haber un pequeño epílogo en otra historia. Además, estoy escribiendo el final alternativo para Recnac.

**Nota del traductor: Uff! Y finalmente terminamos con esta increíble traducción! Realmente le puse empeño para traducir con la mayor fidelidad posible. Espero que hayan podido disfrutar de un trabajo de calidad, o que por lo menos lo hayan encontrado agradable. Tal vez hayan notado alguna falla, por supuesto, en cuyo caso espero que me disculpen. **

**También puede ser que los finales de los capítulos, especialmente los más largos, sean los que parezcan traducidos con menos ganas; les aseguro que si es así, fue sólo por cansancio y que se me pasó en la revisión. Ahora mismo son las 2.30 de la mañana del 31 de Julio de 2011. Harry estaría cumpliendo 31 años hoy mismo. **

**Notarán que la fecha de traducción no es la misma de publicación. También puede que hayan advertido un ritmo de traducción inusitadamente veloz. Me lo han agradecido en los reviews bastante, y lo aprecio, pero la verdad es que no es que tenga una capacidad y tiempo libre fuera de lo normal, sino que me tomé la precaución de siempre tener corregidos varios capítulos por adelantado (digamos unos 8) antes de publicar, de manera tal que si había una semana en que tuviera menos tiempo, ustedes no se vieran perjudicados. **

**A los lectores de la primera tanda (los que vieron el fic cuando subí los primeros cinco capítulos) les pido disculpas por el espacio de varios meses entre que actualicé por última vez y ahora que retomé el trabajo. Entre una cosa y otra no había podido continuar con la traducción, pero ahora pude continuarla, y también terminarla!**

**La tercera parte de esta historia se llama Full Circle, que es un One-Shot. Está traducida me parece.**

**Una cosa más: probablemente sean buenos lectores de fanfictions de Harry Potter también. A mí siempre me gusta leer buenas historias. Si quieren recomendar alguna (no necesariamente de ustedes, sino alguna que hayan leído), háganlo por favor. En lo posible, me gustan las historias que estén bien escritas, no importa la longitud, aunque no estoy muy interesado en leer One-Shots por ahora. Un ejemplo de lo que me parece una estupenda historia es por ejemplo el fic "La lágrima de Lahntra, el poder del descendiente". No es por hacer propaganda ni nada, pero es una historia simplemente soberbia, y uno no pierde un solo instante leyéndola. Pueden encontrar el enlace en mis Favoritos, en historias.**

**Finalmente, sólo me queda agradecerles una vez más por todos los mensajes, y pedirles a quienes terminaron de leer que escriban una última vez con algún comentario final.**


End file.
